A Dry Heat
by LovinRob
Summary: When Bella moves from New York City to the California desert to care for her ailing grandmother she never expected that she would meet the man of her dreams. A man that would set her heart, body and soul on fire. But this man comes with a price, a heavy price. Will their love be able to survive the life he had before her or will it melt away in the dry heat.
1. Teaser

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Thanks to my beta's amandac3 and DannysMom for well, everything... and special thanks to Amanda for making me my righteous banner. I'll buy you a blizzard next time I see ya (can we use a coupon though...LOL)  
**

******I have no reason for this particular story but I had posted a picture of Kristen on Facebook from her Elle France photo shoot and for funzies I asked people to help me start a story. Amanda then sent me a picture of Rob where he was looking utterly dangerous and sexy. This story was inspired by what all the ladies and I put in. I want to give a special shout out to Arc Morpheus, Cejsmom Twifan, Jill Peterson, Amandac3 and all the rest of the ladies on Facebook that either added to the story or asked for someone to write something. I really tried to incorporate what everyone wrote in the post (except the slash piece, I just couldn't go there… sorry Miranda Olivier… LOL)... So I hope I did it justice ****J**

* * *

Teaser: Chapter 1

Bella hadn't actually seen the man that was working on her car as he had come while she was inside, grabbing the cooler. But when she had come back outside the car was jacked up and a man in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a holy white t-shirt, practically bare from over wear, was working diligently to change her tire. Bella had been instantly intrigued by him and had decided to lay a blanket down and place one of the cushions from her grandmother's tattered lounge chairs against the hot metal of the trailer, just so she could watch. She didn't know what it was about him but there was some kind of heat emanating from where he knelt. Maybe her brain was starting to fry in the ungodly desert air but as she watched his shoulders and the muscles on his back move effortlessly each time he turned the tire iron, her heart fluttered and a part, deep inside of her, was awakened. A part she thought would forever lay dormant.

As he stood up he stretched his arms above his head and arched his back just slightly. This small action caused the back of his shirt to ride up a little, revealing his lower back and what looked like some sort of tribal tattoo that spanned the right side of his lower back, wrapped around his waist and rib cage and rested, she presumed, somewhere on his abdomen. Bella was unable to take her eyes off of him as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He carefully tapped the bottom of the pack until the desired stick extricated itself. She could see the motion of his heavy breaths as he leaned his head down to light the cigarette. She found herself swallowing reflexively as his long fingers placed the pack back into its rightful place. Bella was unable to focus, she was lost in the way the sun shone around him, making him seem almost ethereal to her, an enchanted being sent to earth. She was finding it very difficult to breathe in his presence and was forced to let out slow and shallow breathes as she watched him in complete awe. His head tilted ever so slightly to the left as he blew out a long cloud of smoke into the dry desert air. Bella desperately needed him to turn around; she didn't want, she needed to see the face that would soon be starring in her dreams. And as if her prayer had been answered he turned slowly and as he did so, her mouth parted as air quickly expelled from her lungs. _My God!_ _He's so… beautiful._

* * *

**A/N... I will start posting this story on Friday, July 20th after my second story The Role of a Lifetime is completed. I hope that you will all come along for another roller coaster of a ride, LovinRob style. This story will not be lightweight or fluffy by any means although I am sure I will make you laugh and giggle at some of the antics of many of my wild cast of characters. That desert heat can 'do things' to people...LOL... But, I will also likely break your heart at some point and hopefully make you think as well as swoon. **

**I will back this story up on TWCS, LovinRob1, so no worries if for some reason FF net gets a little goofy. I have also created a blog for this story that I will post pictures on... adryheat-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my two beta lovelies, amandac3 and DannysMom…you gals rock my world, consistently. As I stated in the teaser this story is a result of a plot bunny that hopped its merry little way into my head and wouldn't go away until I wrote it out. Once again I want to give a special shout out to Arc Morpheus, Cejsmom Twifan, Jill Peterson, amandac3 and all the rest of the ladies on Facebook that either added to the story or asked for someone to write something. You gals were awesome and thanks for the support. I hope you like what I am gonna do with this bunny. She said she ain't fluffy and nice but hopes you pet her anyways, just sayin' … So, now that you will have the whole chapter I hope that I did it justice. **

**I also want to give some props to amandac3 who made me a righteous banner for this story. AND a special shout out to my FF Focus group (LMAO! hey, I'm a shrink I like focus groups, hehehehe) who read this story as a shorter one shot... Amanda, Christy, Jen, Chris, Corinne, Arlene, Mel, Jackie, Carrie, and Shan ... thanks for encouraging, okay forcefully telling me, to write this as a full story.**** Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bella hated the dry heat of the desert and she hated living in this little shit town even more. She had only been here for a few weeks but it felt like a lifetime. The sun beat down on her skin and the light sheen of sweat on her brow told her that it was easily close to 100 degrees in the summer sun and it wasn't even noon yet. Oh how she wished she could just toss this blouse off and go around in her bikini top and shorts but she knew that wouldn't work. Her grandmother would not allow such frivolous actions to bring shame on the family. It didn't matter that Bella was a grown woman who had given up a good job in the city to come and take care of her. No, Grandma Swan held true to the belief that a woman need not show flesh in public. She nearly had a conniption when she saw the shorts her granddaughter had put on to go to the lake. _Baby making clothes! _She had thought as she said a quick prayer.

Bella was new here but on a trip to town she had met a few people who were going to the lake today. They had then asked her to come along as well. Bella was fully aware that the invitation may not have been sincere but at this point she didn't care. Bella just wanted to go, somewhere, anywhere but here. She needed to do something that would get her the hell out of this God forsaken trailer park that she hated with such passion that it was seriously bordering on unhealthy. She adored her Grans but living here had been crushing, the heat, the cramped quarters, the lack of anything interesting or exciting was driving her insane. So, going to the lake sounded like as good a plan as any, that is, until a flat tire had crushed her hope. Her grandmother, who had tired of hearing Bella's exaggerated sighs and moans about the heat and her thwarted excursion to the lake, had decided to call a friend. She knew that Carlisle and Esme had a nephew living with them that might be able to help out.

Bella hadn't actually seen the man that was working on her car, as he had come while she was inside grabbing the cooler. But when she had come back outside the car was jacked up and a man in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a holey white t-shirt, practically bare from over wear, was working diligently to change her tire. Bella had been instantly intrigued by him and had decided to lay a blanket down and place one of the cushions from her grandmother's tattered lounge chairs against the hot metal of the trailer, just so she could watch. She didn't know what it was about him but there was some kind of heat emanating from where he knelt. Maybe her brain was starting to fry in the ungodly desert air but as she watched his shoulders and the muscles on his back move effortlessly each time he turned the tire iron, her heart fluttered and a part deep inside of her was awakened. A part she thought would forever lay dormant.

As he stood up, he stretched his arms above his head and arched his back just slightly. This small action caused the back of his shirt to ride up a little, revealing his lower back and what looked like some sort of tribal tattoo that spanned the right side of his lower back, wrapped around his waist and rib cage and rested, she presumed, somewhere on his abdomen. Bella was unable to take her eyes off of him as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. He carefully tapped the bottom of the pack until the desired stick extricated itself. She could see the motion of his heavy breaths as he leaned his head down to light the cigarette. She found herself swallowing reflexively as his long fingers placed the pack back into its rightful place. Bella was unable to focus, she was lost in the way the sun shone around him, making him seem almost ethereal to her, an enchanted being sent to earth. She was finding it very difficult to breathe in his presence and was forced to let out slow and shallow breathes as she watched him in complete awe. His head tilted ever so slightly to the left as he blew out a long cloud of smoke into the dry desert air. Bella desperately needed him to turn around; she didn't just want, she needed to see the face that would soon be starring in her dreams. And as if her prayer had been answered he turned slowly and as he did so, her mouth parted as air quickly expelled from her lungs. _My God!_ _He's so… beautiful._

Edward had heard the door open and close but he couldn't bring himself to turn around. He had felt her eyes on him and he could sense the desire emanating from her presence. If truth be told he had seen her around town once before but it was at a distance so all he had seen of her was that she had long dark hair that flowed to the middle of her back and she had an ass that looked sinful in her tight jeans. He also knew that she was new around here. He had overheard his aunt and uncle saying that she was from New York but he didn't know what she actually did there. Edward knew her grandma though. Grandma Swan, as everyone called her, had fallen a few months ago and had busted her hip so she was no longer able to get around on her own. Her daughter had wanted to put her in a nursing home but Grandma Swan refused to go. Not that Edward could blame her. His understanding from the little bit of gossip he had overheard was that it had been decided that her granddaughter would come to help her. So, needless to say, when Grandma Swan called his aunt Esme an hour ago, Edward had jumped at the opportunity of maybe meeting Grandma Swan's mysterious granddaughter and getting a better look at her.

Edward had also heard as he had gotten gas in town that everyone was going to the lake for a party this evening. That's why she needed the tire changed, she was obviously invited. Edward started lowering the car thinking about the fact that he wasn't invited, yet a girl who has been here for a mere two weeks was. Of course, he was not invited anywhere it seemed. You see, Edward was a loner, he needed no one and no one needed him. He had been bounced around from the time he was very young, forever marked as a troubled kid and later a delinquent. His parents had no time for him so he had no time for them. After getting out of County a few years ago he had come to stay with his Aunt and Uncle who lived just outside of Bakersfield in a trailer community called "Happy Trails" but there were clearly no happy trails that Edward could see. No, all Edward was able to see was desolation and despair and… heat, an unending dry heat that threatened to burn ones soul if you let it.

After he changed the tire he knew he would need to talk to her but he lacked the courage to do so. He had lit his cigarette, taking long slow drags, hoping that it would calm his rapidly beating heart. After a few hits he turned around and was taken aback by her breathtaking beauty. He had wanted to see her up close and now that he was here he was left spellbound. She was wearing the shortest shorts he had ever seen, paired with some leather boots that made her legs seem to go on for days. His eyes followed up the milky white skin of her thighs to her see-through blouse which was starting to stick to her skin, exposing the dark bikini top she was wearing underneath it. Her long chestnut hair flowed way past her shoulders and as he walked closer to her he could make out the tiny freckles on her cheeks. He was at a loss for words as his body drew nearer to her. He wondered what he could possibly say that would not make him sound like he was some sort of a simpleton living in a trailer house with his Aunt and Uncle because no one else would take him in, not with his record. Edward noticed the cooler sitting by her side, the one she was most likely bringing with her to the lake. He nodded in the direction of the cooler, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Can I have a beer?" Edward said in a raspy, deep voice that he didn't recognize as his own.

Bella stared at this perfect specimen of a man before her. As he flicked the ashes from his cigarette she noticed that he had another tattoo, this one on his forearm. It was spectacular to say the least and went from his wrists up past the joint where his arm bent. It was not a sleeve though, she didn't know a lot about tattoos but she knew a sleeve went all the way around and this one didn't because she hadn't noticed it when his back was to her. No, she knew this was something else. It appeared to be some form of a bird coming out of flames, a phoenix perhaps. She blinked as she followed the tattoo up his arm and to his face. He had at least a days' worth of stubble, masking what she presumed to be a fantastic jaw line. His eyes were the greenest green she had ever seen in her life with just little specks of gold in them, perhaps it was the light reflecting off the trailer that made them appear this way but, whatever it was, they were hypnotic. His nose was only slightly crooked, like maybe he had been in a fight or two, his lips were red and moist and his expressive brows begged for an answer to his earlier question.

Bella reflexively swallowed, trying to contain her mounting desire for this stranger. She inhaled sharply, gaining momentary control of her senses as she remembered that she was from New York and not just New York but Long Island and LI girls aren't afraid of anything. Bella mustered up every ounce of East Coast courage she had within her and smirked at him as she slowly removed her glasses in hopes of getting a clearer vision of his stunning masculine beauty.

"What will I get in return?" Bella queried with a flirtatious undertone to her voice.

Edward was floored by her boldness as his lips twitched into a crooked smile that quickly set Bella's heart on fire.

"That depends, darlin'." Edward replied as he languidly brought his cigarette back to his mouth.

He drew in a couple of long slow drags before finally flicking the butt away from the trailer, stepping on it with the sole of his flip flops. Bella glanced at his feet and wondered why it was that even this man's feet seemed to be perfect. She lifted her eyes again and watched, entranced by his every move and paying special attention to his mouth. His lips parted and puckered slightly as the smoke exhaled between his lips. _Oh my!_

Edward was feeling a stirring in his body that he hadn't felt in years. Realizing that his hands were still dirty from changing the tire, he quickly wiped his greasy palms across his denim clad thighs and waited on her response. Bella dropped her gaze and followed his long greasy fingers as they swiped and gripped his thighs. Her body soon began to pebble at the mere thought of his hands on her, of the way she imagined it would feel if he were squeezing her thighs, right before he brought his succulent lips to her hot and ready center. She swallowed, quickly swiping her tongue across her dry lips and hoping that the trembling in her body would soon subside.

The sound of him coughing loudly caused her to break from her spell as she raised her eyes to slowly meet his. It did not go unnoticed by her that his eyes were now a shade darker than she remembered only a few moments ago. She now felt a heat arising from within her that was not being caused by the blistering sun. Bella took another quick breath trying to gain her equilibrium as well as her courage. She playfully patted the soft blanket next to her.

"Would you like to sit?" She asked him, watching as his eyes twinkled in delight.

"Hell yes!" Edward smiled, pulling his cigarettes out of his back pocket and dropping them beside her. He then hopped onto the blanket, not believing his luck.

She passed him a cold beer from the cooler and watched as he nodded, cracked it open and lifted it to his lips. Edward drew long slow gulps of the cooling nectar but all that Bella could see was the bobbing of his Adam's apple as it moved up and down in a rhythm of its own. Mesmerized by the way his tongue traced across his moist lips after each swallow, she could feel herself becoming aroused in ways she never expected. She was completely drawn to him, to his lips, and the desire to feel them pressed against hers.

"You're from New York?" Edward asked, as he swallowed the rest of his beer.

Bella blinked several times, thankful for the change of subject.

"Ummm, yeah, I work for a large accounting firm out there. Well, I did at least." Bella could feel her brows furrow at the thought of what she left behind. What she gave up because her mom hadn't been responsible enough to give up her own life. _Selfish Bitch!_

"_Mom, there is no way in hell that Grans is going into a home." I say, taking a sip of my tea._

"_Well, she has to. She can't be on her own. The doctors say she needs assistance." Mom says, upset and angry. _

"_For how long?" I ask as I watch her pace in my living room. I can't help but think she is just angry that this is inconvenient for her. _

"_Oh, who knows Bella? You know doctors; they don't give a straight answer for anything. They say anywhere from 3-6 months to forever." She says flustered._

"_Can't we hire a nurse or something?" I ask._

_I am trying desperately to find a solution that doesn't involve forcing Gran out of her home. I mean, it's not like she has some life ending disease or something. She just needs help getting around and shit. Why is mom making this so complicated?_

"_With what Bella? How are we going to pay for a private nurse? With your charm and good looks? How much is that going for now a days?" Mom asks bitterly._

_All I can do is glare at her. We have never gotten along that well but at this moment I despise her. What kind of bitch daughter throws her mom in a home just because she doesn't want to take care of her? It's not Gran's fault that this happened. Of course, now that I think about it, would I want to take care of my bitch of a mother? Probably not, but fuck this is Gran we're talking about. She was always kind and sweet to me when I would hang out there in the summers, a little too religious for my taste but to each her own. I often wondered how the hell my mom came from her womb. God! I can't believe how selfish she is._

"_Don't look at me that way, Isabella. I have a life here that I am not willing to sacrifice. What? are you going to give up your career, your life to help her? Because that's what it will take Isabella." She says cocking her brow, having thrown down the challenge._

_Great! She is putting all of this on me. If I say no I won't help then she sends Gran away and I can't say anything, if I say yes then I really do have to give up my career and life. That is so fucking typical of mom to pull a bitch move like this. What the hell am I going to do? This is so fucked! I look at the smirk on my mom's face and know exactly what I am going to do._

"_Yeah, I'll do it. I'll take family leave. According to the Family Leave and Medical Act the firm will have to hold my job. I'll go and I'll take care of her." I smile at the expression on mom's face._

"_So let me get this straight. You are going to go live in white trash central, in a tiny two bedroom trailer, in the dead of summer, in Bakersfield no less. That's your plan?" She says, now smiling at my stunned expression as I realize that yes, that is exactly what I have just agreed to do._

"_Yeah, I guess so." I say with less conviction than I did before._

_My mom huffs and throws her arms in the air, "Fine, fine. Go martyr yourself for her."_

_I roll my eyes which elicits the evil glare that I have come to look forward to. It means that I have won this match. It isn't until after my mom stomps out of my apartment that I look around and realize what I have just done. Shit!_

Edward watched as she got this faraway look on her face and her brows moved closer together. Without thinking he placed his finger between them, touching her lightly and making her gasp. He quickly withdrew his hand shaking his head at his idiocy. _Don't touch her!_

"Thanks for the beer but I should really go." Edward said quickly, standing up, anxious to get away before he did anything else.

There was something about her that made Edward nervous. He didn't trust himself in her presence. It was as if all the boundaries he had put in place so long ago to protect himself were being pushed away. She made him feel like a man, like a normal man, with no baggage. He was desperate to leave, to give himself some distance from this bewitching woman. That was his only solution at this point. He quickly reached his hand down to grab the cigarettes that were lying next to her.

"Hey wait!" Bella said, placing her hand on his, feeling a surge, a current go through her that ignited every pleasure sensor within her body. She was aroused and he hadn't even done anything to her.

"What's your name?" She stuttered out, trying to gain her composure.

He smirked and looked down slightly, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. He looked like he was contemplating something as he sat back down and leaned against the trailer. Bella was again captivated by his very presence. She couldn't take her eyes off of him and internally she knew she needed more from him. After a few moments Edward looked over to her and smiled and from her angle it appeared to Bella that she was indeed looking at an angel, or quite possibly the devil disguised as one. _He is definitely trouble!_

"Edward." He said simply.

Bella nodded her head unsure if she was capable of forming any words at this particular moment in time.

"My name's Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." She finally expelled quickly.

"It's nice to meet you, Isabella." Edward said, feeling himself coming to life before her. He quickly shifted his position slightly, hoping she hadn't noticed the reaction he was having to her, "You know there is a lake named after you about 35 miles from here."

She smiled widely at him, "Yes, I am aware of that Edward. That's where I was headed actually. Would you like to tag along?" She said once again with an air of playfulness in her voice. Bella immediately chided herself internally for being so forward but it was too late now. The cards were already on the table.

Edward stood up completely, breaking their connection and stared at the beauty before him. Wondering whether it was such a good idea to be so close to her and whether she would even want him to be so close if she really knew him and what he had done, what he had been imprisoned for. Unfortunately for Edward his body spoke for him, before his brain had a chance to intervene.

"I'd like that." He heard himself say. _Fuck!_

Bella smiled victoriously and pushed herself up and off the ground, "Come on, Edward, let's get the hell out of here!"

He shook his head, grinning wildly as he reached down to pick up the cooler. _This girl is definitely trouble._

* * *

**A/N… okay, well, here we go folks. Are you ready for another ride? This will not be fluffy by any means so be prepared for a rollercoaster, LovinRob style Okay, you know how I do. I will post a new chapter every Friday. I have also created a blog for the story as well that will include pictures and other things on it. Right now I have some pics of the photo shoot that inspired the plot bunny for this story so go check it out… adryheat-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com**

**So, what do you think of these two? Hit me up with a review and let me know. As a special treat to get this story started I will post the second chapter in a couple of days... See ya on Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. I just dropped 'em off in the desert **

**Special shout out to my beta's amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you girls! **

**So hmm, there is some serious chemistry between these two isn't there?**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella couldn't believe what she had done but there was no turning back now. This incredibly hot man was clearly interested in her and she planned on taking full advantage of that. It had been a long time since she had those feelings for someone, that all-consuming desire to be with someone and to feel them near you at any cost. Although she was perfectly capable of satisfying her own needs when the mood arose she was more than willing to allow someone else to take over. Could that someone be Edward? She wasn't sure but what she was sure about was that her desire for him was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. Where that took her she would just have to wait and see.

Edward watched as she adjusted her shorts and shirt and as she did so her shorts rode up just a little, revealing just a tad of her sumptuous backside. His mouth parted as he brushed himself off and once again readjusted his aching cock, hoping to God that she would not notice his raging hard on. The sound of her bracelets clinking together as they hit each other caused him to shake his head and get some kind of control over himself. _Only a city girl would wear jewelry to the lake_ he thought, grinning slightly. As he continued to watch her it was becoming abundantly clear that he was in over his head with this girl. He was enflamed with want and yearning and that scared the hell out of him.

As he gained momentary control of the cloud of desire he had for her, he realized that in his haste to accept her invitation that he didn't have any swim shorts on him which meant he would need to go to the trailer before heading out. He briefly wondered if his aunt and uncle would be home and what they would say about the situation. As they approached her vehicle he cleared his throat.

"We need to swing by my aunt and uncles trailer so I can grab my shorts." He said as he set the cooler in the backseat.

"Oh yeah, absolutely. I wouldn't want you to have to swim in the nude or anything." She said with the playfulness that he already loved immensely. She walked around to the driver's seat and slipped inside, giggling at her wittiness.

Edward smiled and leaned into the open car window. He stared at her, giving her a penetrating gaze as he tried to steel his determination that being with her was indeed a good thing to do. For Bella, it was as if she were swept into a sea of blissful contentment. His eyes entranced her as they seemed to change colors depending on how the sun hit his face. Right now they seemed to be blue while earlier they appeared to be green. Either way she was mesmerized by them, lost in the hurt and desire she saw reflected at her. _I am so over my head here._

"Follow me, beautiful." His voice melted the hot air. She longed to hear it whispered to her in the throes of passion.

"Anywhere." Bella heard herself say in a small and timid voice.

Edward grinned again and tapped the open window frame with his long and sensuous fingers before he abruptly stood, walking towards a motorcycle just a few feet away. _Wait! When did that get here?_ Bella looked at him, stunned when he threw his leg over the seat and cranked the motor. The seat shimmied slightly from the vibration of the bike which made his shirt rustle up slightly and exposed his lower back again and the top of his boxer briefs. Bella sat dumbfounded as she watched him maneuver in front of her car and as he passed her window he looked over his shoulder and winked. She sat there like a gaping fool, turning her key in the ignition, having completely forgotten that the car was already running. She looked down, shaking her head and just as she brought her eyes back up, she saw him giggle, right before a cloud of dust flew up before her. She quickly put her car in gear and followed through the dusty trail he left behind realizing, without a doubt, that she would indeed follow him anywhere.

Edward glanced back after he passed her just to make sure she was still following him and that she hadn't already changed her mind about him tagging along. When he saw her watching him with her lips slightly parted he couldn't help himself, he winked and then giggled again as he blew ahead of her. He glanced back a second time and was pleased to see her keeping a good distance behind him. He was thankful that she wasn't one of those people that didn't give a shit about riders and followed too closely. He couldn't help but allow his mind to fantasize about Isabella sitting on the back of his Harley, holding onto him tightly as they made their way over the many desert roads only to find a nice shaded spot to make love under. He quickly shook his head, angry at the wayward thoughts that she was eliciting. _Quit thinking about sex! That's what got you sent to prison in the first place._

Edward took a deep breath as he pulled up to his Aunt and Uncle's trailer. He flipped his bike off and quickly walked inside, tossing his keys on the table near the door. His aunt looked up as he walked in, thinking he looked happier.

"Did you get it taken care of Edward?" She asked as she looked back down at her magazine.

"Yeah, it's good, Auntie. Hey, Isabella asked me to go to the lake with her so I am gonna head out. I don't know what time I will be home." Edward quickly said, making his way to his room to fetch his swim trunks.

When he turned around he saw her at his door, a concerned and worried expression on her normally jovial face. He understood her concern but he was a grown man and really didn't need permission. Well, technically he did need permission but not from her. But as he thought about it, going to the lake was not against his parole, so really he was free to do what he wanted. Well, technically I guess he wasn't truly free either.

"Do you think that's a good idea Edward?" She asked, a tenor of nervousness coming through her tone.

"Probably not, but…" He hesitated and then took another long breath as he shoved a pair of board shorts into his pocket, "I like her. She's nice."

She watched him carefully. He had always struggled. His entire life had been filled with chaos and despair. Her sister, Lizzie, hadn't exactly been the maternal type and Ed Senior had been a disaster from the get go, so the two of them together was a nightmare waiting to happen. Being so far from Chicago she didn't know the struggles that Edward had gone through and by the time she did find out it was too late. He was not interested in help from any of them. She had always regretted not intervening earlier on, not taking him away sooner. Would that have changed his fate she wondered?

When he was eligible for parole a few years ago she had not hesitated at all in asking him to stay with them. She had worried that Carlisle wouldn't understand but as usual she had underestimated his level of compassion. Carlisle had done his best to develop a relationship with Edward, to be a father figure of sorts but Edward kept him at a distance. She understood why he didn't trust anyone but it hurt her just the same.

"_Where is he, mom?" I ask with panic rising in my gut._

_We have been looking for Edward for years. One day mom went to the school to take Edward for ice cream and when she got there they told her that Lizzie withdrew him three weeks before. That was six years ago. Six long years and no word from anyone. It was like they had all vanished into thin air._

"_I don't know. There is a possibility that they placed him in a group home somewhere in Ohio."_

"_When did they go to Ohio? What's in Ohio?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe Ed had relatives there?"_

_I start rubbing my temples, trying to stop the pounding that I know will escalate into a full-fledged migraine soon. Lizzie really fucked up this time. How could they do that to him? How are we__ going to find him now? The only reason we found out what happened in the first place was because the news showed a story and both she and her mother had seen her once beautiful sister's face flash across the screen. Of course she wasn't beautiful anymore. Drugs and the lifestyle that comes with it had already taken its toll. Lizzie stopped calling me six years ago and it has been much longer than that since I have seen my nephew._

"_Why didn't she call me? I would have taken him." I choke out, trying to contain my tears._

"_She told everyone she had no family. She told them we were all dead. Oh Esme, where did I go wrong with her? I wish I had taken Edward when he was a baby but…" Mom trails off and I can hear that she is crying again._

"_Mom, she got herself together when she was pregnant. They both did. You had no reason to doubt them." I say, trying to reassure her that there really wasn't anything they could have done to prevent this tragedy. But I can't help but feel as if I let him down by not going after him when he was younger. Now, who knew if we will ever see him again?_

As Esme watched her nephew give her that lost little boy look, she was filled once again with remorse. _Why did I write Lizzie off? _She was consumed with guilt and with an overwhelming desire to have Edward know love, to know what it felt like to depend on someone, truly and unequivocally. She didn't know Grandma Swan's daughter at all but if she could put a smile on Edward's normally melancholy face then she couldn't be too bad. She let out a soft breath as she offered him a small smile.

"Be careful, Edward."

"I will." He said, kissing her on the forehead before he passed through the door.

Esme stood there, watching him leave, with her hand to her mouth. _Please Lord, watch over him and help him to make good choices today and please don't let this girl break his heart. He has already been through so much. _She closed her eyes, feeling moisture in the corners, before she walked back to the couch and picked up her magazine, catching up on the latest Hollywood gossip and trying to forget all the bad things that had happened in her nephew's life. She had sincerely hoped that when he came here that he could start a new life for himself, maybe this was a start.

Bella anxiously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for him to come out of the trailer. She glanced back at his motorcycle, imagining riding on it with him, her hands resting on his waist and locking right at his abdomen. It wasn't one of those big bikes so she would need to move real close to him, close enough so that her breasts would touch his back and her head could rest on his strong, wide shoulders. _Stop it!_ She told herself. She needed to focus on controlling her desire. Had it really been that long since she had a man look at her the way he did, had she ever had a man look at her like that, full of carnal want and need. She couldn't actually remember a time where that was true. But this man, he was already making her feel like some sort of cat in heat, sticking her tail up and begging him to mount her. If she was this aroused already she seriously worried how she would respond to seeing him in his swim trunks. _My god I bet he will be stunning_! Just then the door swung open and he smiled at her, casually strolling up to the car and sliding inside. Bella watched him, suddenly nervous. Picking up on her change in demeanor, Edward questioned his decision to go but then she smiled at him and his heart started beating once again. Well, until she peeled out of the trailer park like some kind of crazed woman on a mission.

"You know you aren't in New York." He joked, as he gripped the inside door handle, holding on for dear life as she swerved unnecessarily fast around a corner.

"Hahaha, Mister I drive a motorcycle in flip flops and no helmet." She said, offering him a sidewise glance and an arched brow.

He tried his best not to smile but her smart mouth and attitude was a serious turn on for him. He traced his lips with his tongue, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth again. She made him feel like some lovesick teenager, which left him both exhilarated and frightened. He had never actually 'been' a teenager in the normal sense of the word so all of this felt new and he was once again left unsure of himself.

"Well, I am probably safer on my Harley than with your crazy driving." He finally said as a grin spread into a smile instantly.

He could see her smirk from where he was sitting and as she glanced at him again he was left awestruck at how beautiful she was and how her deep brown eyes held such warmth and adoration in them. He had been with several women but none he had ever loved. Most were a means to an end for him or the culmination of a night getting high. She offered him a sweet smile that quickly aroused him, bringing on a new set of fears. _What am I going to do when I see her in that bikini she is obviously wearing?_

"How long you had that Harley?" She asked curiously, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"About a year now. My uncle knew I was looking for one and he was able to arrange for an exchange with a friend of his. My uncle paid for it and then I paid him back. I finally paid it off last month." He said, excited.

"What kind is it?" She wondered out loud.

"It's a 2005 Harley 883XL. It's a sweet bike that was well maintained. It has an Evolution engine, 53 horsepower at 6,000 rpm's. I mean it's not the most powerful of the Harleys but it was all I could afford. One day I want a real nice sportster, maybe a Forty Eight or a Nightster or even one of the XR1200x or one of the 1200's so I can customize it …"

Bella was fascinated with the way he talked about his bike. She didn't know very much about motorcycles. You don't see too many of them in the city except for middle-aged bankers and lawyers trying to relive their lost youth. Weekend warriors she liked to call them, like in that movie Wild Hogs. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at that thought and wondered if Edward would still be riding when he was older.

"I'm sorry, I get excited." He said hesitantly, having heard her chuckle and wondering if he was getting carried away. The only thing he had been interested in when he got out of prison was bikes. His uncle helped him go to school to learn how to work on them but no one in town will hire him.

"Oh, no, you're fine, really. I just had a flash of that movie Wild Hogs." She said with a shrug and smile.

He rolled his eyes at her but also found himself giggling at the same time. His giggle sounded like angels singing to Bella and she was left with a strong desire to hear him do that all the time. She could be funny. Well, more smart ass than funny but he seemed to find her amusing. She had to hear him do that more often.

"Have you ever ridden before?"

"No. City girl, remember?" She said with smirk and he found himself giggling again.

"Maybe I can take you for a ride sometime." Edward said the words before he recognized what he had done.

She turned to him and her smile switched to something else, something he recognized as desire. In that moment he realized that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Now he was really worried. She continued to stare at him with lust filled eyes and then swerved slightly. She quickly turned around and shook her head slightly. _Get it together Bella!_

"Keep your eyes on the road, missy." He said, as he tried to stifle the laugh that was desperate to come forth.

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, "Hey, I was raised in Long Island, there ain't nothing a LI girl can't handle." She said with a quick arch of her brow. "Besides, if I can drive in New York, I can drive anywhere."

"Remind me never to drive in New York."

Without thinking she quickly pushed his leg in a joking manner, "Forget you, bike boy. I am an excellent driver."

His breath hitched at the contact and he quickly turned to look out the window, hoping he could steady himself. Bella watched him turn and felt the change in his demeanor. She kicked herself for whatever she had done to make him shift like that. They drove the rest of the way in comfortable silence. She kept her eyes on the road while he kept his eyes on her. Every so often she would squirm in her seat and then glance at him sideways. He would quickly avert his eyes, not wanting to make her nervous or uncomfortable but as soon as she turned again so did he. The lake is 35 miles away which should have taken a half an hour or so but with Bella's mad driving they made it in 20. Bella looked around and pulled up to where she saw the most cars. Now it was Edwards turn to squirm as he became overwhelmed with the amount of people that were there. _Oh Man, this was not a good idea!_

"You look nervous." Bella said, observing how his body posture had suddenly changed as he looked at the group of people they would be joining. "You don't like Jessica and her posse?"

He slowly turned to face her, fear clearly written on his face. "It's not that." He hesitated, feeling he had made the wrong decision already. "Most of them show me no interest which is fine. I just…"

"What's the matter? You changed your mind?" She asked with a slight tremor in her voice that she was attempting to mask with a chuckle.

"Umm, no I didn't change my mind." His lip quirked up into a sly and devilish smile before fear took hold of him again.

"So what is it?"

"There are just things about my past that I am not happy about or even comfortable talking about." He hesitated and looked down and away from her.

"Edward, we all have shitty pasts, it seems. It doesn't really matter anyway."

This did not bring him comfort as he was unsure how she would really feel once she knew the truth. He let out an exaggerated breath; _fuck it I need to tell her._

"I have been in prison before."

"You have?" She said, trying to mask her shock.

"I have been out for a few years now but I generally keep to myself. I wasn't expecting so many people to be here." He said, looking out across the lake. Bella turned her eyes away from him and glanced around to see that the lake was indeed very crowded.

"Don't worry about it Edward and you know, it's cool. I don't care that you were in prison. Lord knows I have made enough mistakes in my life. You didn't like, kill anyone did you?" She said as she lightly tapped his thigh.

He shook his head as he brought his eyes down to where her hand was and felt his cock shift in his jeans, excited that a hand not his own was so close. Edward wanted her more than he knew he should. It had been eight years since he had felt a woman's touch. In prison he had to fight to protect himself. In fact, he had spent his first year or so fighting and fighting and fighting until finally people just left him alone.

"_Masen!" _

_Fuck! What do they want now? I lean back against the fence, bracing myself for what will happen next. As expected I am pulled up by my shirt and I immediately swing and hit Marcus square in the jaw, unfortunately that allowed Sam access to my gut. These two have been after me since I got here a few months ago but usually they wait until we are more isolated. I have fought them off so far but shit, sooner or later. Fuck! I can't think about that. I hear a loud crash against the fence above my head and then I see a nightstick hit Sam in the side while another guard pulls his nightstick around Marcus' neck and pulls him into a choke hold._

"_Is there a problem here boys?" Guard McCarty says authoritatively._

"_Of course not." Marcus says smiling widely, "We were just messing around. Catch ya later, Masen." Marcus grins and then eyes Sam as they both quickly get the hell away. _

_After they walk away, McCarty brings his nightstick under my chin and lifts my head up. _

"_You okay, Masen?"_

_I nod as I start coughing, spitting up blood._

_McCarty kneels down and grabs my face, moving it from side to side. McCarty is one of the guards here and he is big, fucking huge, body builder big. No one messes with him. Word was that he was real cool but if you fucked up he would beat the shit out of you without hesitation. I think he feels sorry for me which sort of surprises me considering I am sure he knows why I am in here. Most people think I'm a piece of shit!_

"_Do you need to see one of the docs?"_

_I shake my head as I force myself to stand. If I go to the doctor, Marcus and Sam will know they hurt me. I can't have that. They will be relentless and use it to their advantage. But damn, they really fucked me up this time; I think I might have a cracked rib or something. Shit! If they come after me tonight I won't be able to fight them off. Panic begins to set in. _

"_Alright then, just steer clear of them." He says standing up and then hesitates, "Just hang in there Masen, they'll give up soon enough, just keep fighting 'em off. I'll do my best to keep 'em away from you the next few days; give you a chance to recoup. We are all sort of rooting for you. This is the longest anyone has been able to fight them off." _

_His partner nods at him and they start to walk away. I have never really talked to McCarty but he went out of his way here. I mean, he is helping me. Why would he do that? I close my eyes and pray that there isn't something nefarious going on. I take a deep breath and decide to take a chance that maybe he could be a friend to me._

"_McCarty." I holler after him and when he turns around I say, "Thank you."_

_McCarty smiles this big shit eating grin, "No problem, Masen." He then points his nightstick at me and chuckles, "My money is on you Masen, so don't let me down!"_

McCarty and Edward became friends of sorts after that, well as friendly as a guard and an inmate could be. But Edward chose to isolate himself while in prison. He always stayed on the outside, the peripheral, and watched as people created a life for themselves behind bars and when it was time to go back to his cell, he read everything he could get his hands on. When he was finally released he stuck to his self-imposed isolation, quite successfully he thought. Well, that is until a beautiful brunette moved in to take care of her ailing grandmother and turned his entire world upside down.

"Come on Edward, let's go have some fun." She said, pulling her hand away and quickly exiting the car.

He nodded at her retreating figure and then exited the car as well, quickly pulling out the cooler from the backseat. They walked up to the group of people they were to meet and several looked over at them, fake smiles plastered on their faces. Edward glanced over at Bella but she didn't seem to care.

* * *

**A/N… So hmm, we learn a little more about Edward and his past, any ideas about why he was in prison? And, hmm, what cha think of Prison Guard McCarty? I know my beta Amanda will have some nice visuals of her man in that guard uniform…LOL… And shout out to my very own LI Beta girl, Christy, love ya BB... Okay folks go check out the blog for a pic of Edward's motorcycle...Nom Nom Nom... yeah, I can so see myself on that with him *sigh***

**So you know the drill, hit me up with a review; let me know how you like it so far. Now on that note, with the new review system a few of you ended up reviewing as a guest so I couldn't respond to your reviews. I will blame it on Edward's hotness that got you all a flutter and you forgot to login, what? that's not why? Alright, it is system issue but I like my excuse better, hehehehe... And, Ummm, Linda, OMFG! you just pure cracked me up, I nearly spit my grapefruit juice out when I read your review :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Rating: M- For language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my beta's amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you girls, especially after all the craziness the last few days, thanks for cheering me up :-)**

**So they have made it to Lake Isabella. Yeah! And it seems you all agree with me, Edward on a Harley is hotter than hot... It is amusing to me though that more than half of everyone believes that Edward was wrongly accused :-) ... well, we will see soon enough... okay folks, let's see what happens when they hang with Jessica and her posse of bobble heads.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, I am so glad you decided to come." Jessica said, half-heartedly.

In truth Jessica had hoped that Bella would not show up at all as she didn't like the way Mike couldn't take his eyes off of her when they were in town earlier today. As Jessica looked Bella up and down she couldn't see what the big deal was. Bella just seemed plain to her.

"Who's your friend Bella?" She asked as she turned to face Edward, batting her lashes.

"My name's Edward, Edward Masen." Edward said, reaching out his hand to Jessica.

Jessica quickly scanned the good looking man as she reached out her hand to him. Edward hesitantly shook it, feeling uncomfortable with her behavior. She grinned and brought her hand to her hair, twirling the ends and smiling at him flirtatiously. Bella knew that she shouldn't be jealous. She had no claim to Edward. She had just met him but seeing Jessica blatantly throw herself at him infuriated her.

"So, we can just set up anywhere?" Bella quickly inserted, forcing Jessica to look at her.

Jessica sighed dramatically, "Yes, we have this whole area. We just started grilling and some of the guys have gone out onto the lake."

Jessica couldn't believe how handsome Edward was. She couldn't wait to see him in just his shorts, well, truth be told she would like to see him in nothing at all. Mike was handsome but nothing like what she was witnessing before her. She had never seen Edward up close but had seen him riding his motorcycle a few times. The thought of Mike ogling Isabella didn't seem to bother her as much now that she had some edible eye candy of her own. She was disappointed however when Edward and Bella bypassed what was clearly her table and walked towards the back. _Figures!_

"Hi! I'm Alice."

Bella smiled at the short, perky girl with the crazy hair. She was patting the bench near her, indicating they could sit with them. Bella looked over at Edward who just shrugged and placed the cooler on the table. Bella reached her hand out to the girl.

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you Alice."

Alice smiled widely before she reached for Bella's hand, "Don't pay any attention to Jessica." She said motioning her head discretely Jessica's way, "She is always a bitch, has been since high school." Alice whispered as if afraid someone might hear her.

Bella was not having any of that. She had plenty of experience with girls like Jessica. They thought they were better than others because they had money or they were pretty. It was always sad to Bella that girls like Jessica never changed, that they insisted on living life as if it were one big high school. Well, Bella was not about to get involved in any childish high school games. She was 26 years old, had lived most of her life in the city and she knew how to take care of herself. Bella glanced over at Jessica who was chatting with a couple of other bobble headed blondes.

"Is she aware that when you pass 25 you're supposed to actually 'act' like an adult and not some petty 'mean girl' from a bad movie of the week?" Bella asked bitterly, her sarcasm clearly coming to the forefront.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and then back at Bella while Edward tried unsuccessfully not to giggle. He loved her sense of humor and her take no prisoner attitude. She was clearly not from around here. She reminded him of all the city girls he had known when he lived in Chicago and Los Angeles.

"Umm, I think Jessica might have missed that memo. Maybe you should let her know. I'm Jasper, by the way, but everyone calls me Jazz." He said reaching his hand out to shake Bella's and then Edward's hand.

"Yeah, well, somehow I don't think she would understand it." Bella said with a laugh.

The four of them laughed at Jessica's expense and then laughed some more when Jessica looked their way and gave them a speculative look. Bella already liked Alice and Jasper. They seemed different than the rest of the bobble heads here. Well, they certainly dressed different that's for sure. Alice was a tiny thing and if Bella were to venture a guess she would say she couldn't be more than 5 ft. tall. She was skinny with spiky black hair that looked like it must have taken a whole bottle of gel to do up. She was wearing a bright orange tank top over a lime green one and a short denim skirt with those 4 inch plastic heels that Bella had always affectionately referred to as hooker pumps. Jazz was wearing a loose pair of faded blue jeans, some black combat boots with a white t-shirt and a paisley vest. He had topped off his look with a brown fedora hat that covered his shoulder length ashy blonde hair.

"You're Edward right?" Jasper asked, eyeing him speculatively.

Edward cringed, "Yeah, I'm Edward."

Jasper nodded, "It's nice to meet you. You ride that Harley don't you?"

Edward couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, she's mine. Do you ride?"

"Sometimes." Just then Alice squeezed his hand and gave him a strained look. He sighed and kissed her lightly before he turned back to Edward, "I used to race some but I lost control of my bike in my last race and well..." He moved his hands to his jeans and proceeded to roll them up to his knee, revealing his severely scarred leg.

Bella gasped at the sight while Edward let out a soft breath and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, man." Edward said to him.

Jasper nodded his head again, "Yeah, well, I was bumped, tried to straighten out but just as I got it under control I hit a divot and BAM!" Jasper said throwing his hands in the air dramatically, "The bike went sliding, dragging me along with it." He glanced down at his leg and started to roll his jeans down again, "It's kind of fucked up and ugly."

"You're still beautiful, honey." Alice said as she nuzzled into him.

He smiled down at her and then kissed the top of her spikey head. She hugged him tightly as he glanced at us and rolled his eyes, mouthing the words, 'she's biased'. Edward and Bella both grinned at them and came around to sit down. Edward sat down on the table and spread his legs slightly and without thinking Bella found herself sitting on the seat between them. Edward's sharp intake of breath made her catch what she had just done and she moved away from him quickly.

"I'm so sorry Edward." Bella said flustered, _God, why don't you just whip his dick out and get it over with!_

"Umm, it's okay. I was just surprised. You can sit there if you'd like." Edward said, once again allowing his body to do the talking while his brain stomped its foot and shook its fists at him.

Bella watched him hesitantly, wondering what she should do. She really wanted to sit there but that was so intimate. It was clear that there was something going on between them, some spark that ignited whenever they were in close proximity to each other but what did she really know about him other than he was gorgeous, rode a hot bike and had been in prison. Sensing her hesitation Edward reached down and patted the seat in front of him, watching as her eyes grew darker and her lip curled into one of those sexy smiles that made his cock twitch. She walked over to him and sat down between his legs, feeling the heat brewing between them.

Alice and Jasper had watched their exchange and found it amusing that they were trying so hard to not give in to their obvious attraction to one another. Bella sat there stiff and unsure of what to do next while Edward remained perfectly still, as if he were a statue afraid to actually move. _They are just too cute_, thought Alice.

"Are you Grandma Swan's granddaughter?" Alice asked, thinking this must be who she is.

Bella nodded, "You know my Grans?"

Jasper and Alice both smiled, "Everyone knows your Grans." They said in unison and then giggled against each other.

"She is just very sweet Bella, she helps everyone in town. She bakes for people who are sick. She is probably the kindest old lady around. She's like everyone's grandma." Alice said with the most genuine smile Bella had ever seen.

"I remember her baking a lot when I was younger." Bella said sadly.

"I think I might have met you once or twice when you were little. You stopped coming out though when you were what, eleven or so?"

Bella sighed, remembering exactly the day her relationship with her grandma had changed.

"_Bells!" Her grandmother said jovially. Gran always seemed to chuckle when she answered her phone, "I can't wait to see you."_

"_Grans, I can't come out this year." I say quickly so I won't cry._

"_Oh, I see." I can hear Grans normally steady voice shake and she doesn't seem so happy anymore. "Why's that, sweetheart?"_

"_Mom says that she can't send me because we are moving this summer."_

"_I see. Well, if it's money, I have some put aside. I could help." Gran offered._

"_Hold on Gran." I say excited. I cover the mouth of the phone and call out to mom, "Mom, Gran said she could help if I still wanted to go out there."_

_My mom glances at me sideways and sighs, "Is that what you want Isabella, to go play at grandma's house while I do all the moving on my own?" She then raises her eyebrow in disapproval, "Of course it's your choice." She says as she looks away._

_I can feel tears in my eyes, "Gran, I can't make it. Next year okay?"_

"_Of course, Bells."_

"_I better go, Gran. I love you!"_

"_I love you too my sweet little girl."_

"_Gran, I'm not a little girl anymore. I am going to be 12 in just three months."_

_I can hear Gran laughing again and that just makes me giggle too. I wish my mom would let me go but I know if I do she will be mad at me. I am excited to move but how will I see grandma if I'm so far away? And that thought makes me sad again._

"_I keep forgetting how grown you are?" Gran says through fits of giggles._

"_Isabella, you need to hurry we have a lot to do!" I hear mom say from the kitchen._

"_Mom's calling Gran. I better go but I'll talk to you later, okay?" I say and before I hang up I think I hear Grans crying._

Bella is brought out of her memory by the feel of long fingers grazing over her hair. The sensation was like some sort of kinetic energy that immediately made her feel close to him. Without hesitation Bella laid her head against his thigh, feeling tears come down her cheeks. She never did go back to see her Gran. Every year something would happen and her mom said they couldn't do it and then Bella had hit her teen years and was no longer interested in spending time with her grandmother. She had boys to pursue, friends to hang out with, time to kill. In time she found herself talking to her Gran less and less, usually only when her mother pissed her off. Bella realized that it had been years since she had actually seen her grandmother and thought it sad that her Grans had to get hurt for Bella to come out.

"_Isabella." Mom says over the phone._

"_Yes, what is it mom?" I glance at the clock, 7:00 a.m. Why the hell is she calling me so damn early? I stretch a little and then feel a hand brush up against me. Oh great! I forgot about him._

"_What the hell is going on?" I say as I sit up and wipe my hand over my eyes. I glance at my hand and see black there. Fuck! Alec grunts and reaches for me. _

"_It's your grandma." There is an edge to mom's voice._

"_Hold on Mom." I say as I slip out of the bed. _

_I look around the floor and spot Alec's t-shirt so I quickly slip it on and then glance back at the bed. He is lying on his stomach, his tight ass completely exposed. Alec works in my office and is my occasional fuck buddy. It has been awhile since we have been together but a work get together and several margaritas later I found myself fucking him wildly in my bed. We left the bar close to 1:00 in the morning, were at my apartment by 1:20 and he was asleep by 1:30. Fucker! What a colossal waste of time. I don't know why the hell I even invited him back here, he isn't even that good. My vibrator is more satisfying and now I will have to do that whole awkward thing where he wants to hook up again and I want to forget we ever hooked up in the first place. God! There is just no chemistry with anyone. Maybe it's me. I don't know. I can hear my mothers impatient breathing on the other end and quickly exit the bedroom. _

"_What happened to Gran?"_

"_Apparently she slipped last night in her bathroom and they had to admit her to the hospital."_

"_Is she okay?" I ask as I make my way to the couch, plopping down on it in shock._

"_I don't know, Bella. I am going out there. My plane leaves in three hours. I'll call you when I know something." Mom says, oddly kind and compassionate._

"_Thanks mom." I say, feelings tears already pooling in my eyes, "Hey mom, can you please tell Gran that I love her and that I miss her."_

"_I will." She says hanging up._

_Oh God! Gran please be okay. I should have gone out to see her. I shouldn't have been so selfish. It's been a while since I have even talked to her. Why? It's like I always thought she would be around, that she would always be there to let me vent about what a bitch mom was being. She always listened to me. I wrap my fingers in my hair and just cry. Cry for all the time I have lost and all the time I might end up losing. I cry for all the birthdays and Christmases I have missed and for forgetting what was truly important. I cry for my Gran who I miss so much._

Edward had watched as that familiar faraway look passed over her face. He had assumed she was thinking as that seemed to be her thinking look. He was at a loss as to what he should do. With a mind of their own his fingers began to lightly graze her soft hair. He longed to lean down and smell it, to just bury his face in her long, thick locks and to feel it tickle his cheeks. When her breathing changed he glanced down at her and could see that she had tears in her eyes. When she first laid her face against his thigh he thought he might die or cum on the spot but she was so distressed which, in turn, distressed him. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about but he knew she was upset. He had wracked his brain trying to think about what he should do. He was unsure and hesitant as he leaned down slowly, inhaling the most delicate scent of roses mixed with the smell of the spring air after it rains. _She smells so good!_

"Isabella." He said as he leaned down close to her ear, "It's going to be okay."

It was only then that she actually looked up at him, a look of sadness and loss on her beautiful face. He gently swiped his thumb under her eyes and wiped her tears away. He was filled with a strong desire to take care of her, to ease her pain. He had never truly cared about anyone and, aside from his Aunt Esme and his Grandmother, no one had ever really loved him unconditionally. His heart beat faster than it should but he had no control over how his body seemed to react to her.

Bella closed her eyes, trying to get a hold of her emotions. She couldn't believe that she was having an emotional meltdown let alone having one in front of people she barely knew. In front of a man that she was highly attracted to and wanted to impress. He was being so gentle and caring that it left her feeling even more distressed at the way she had dismissed her grandmother so many years ago. She desperately wanted him to hold her and to take away the guilt she was feeling.

"I hadn't seen her in years and the only time I ever talked to her was when I was angry at my mom. I was so selfish. She must have hated me." Bella said, tears breaking up her words.

"My aunt said that Grandma Swan talked about you all the time and when she found out you were coming to stay with her she was so happy. I don't think she hated you at all." Edward said soothingly as he gently stroked her cheek.

"Really?" Bella asked stunned, lost in his smooth voice and the feel of his fingertips on her face.

Edward nodded and Bella smiled before taking a long, deep breath, resting her cheek against the palm of his hand. Edward could feel a stirring within him and for the first time in his life he believed he might be able to have a normal life.

"Bella, we all love your grandma and are glad you are here. We were really worried she was going to get sent away." Alice said kindly.

"Well, my mom wanted to do that." Bella said, catching her breath and sitting up.

Edward smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ears and in return she turned and offered him a smile that immediately made his heart flutter. Bella felt so alive with Edward. He awakened things within her that she had never felt before. Alice's perky voice forced both Bella and Edward to look at her.

"Is it true that you're from New York?"

"Yes, we moved to Long Island when I was eleven and then a few years ago I moved to Manhattan for a job."

"That must be very exciting." Alice said dreamily.

Bella laughed. Everyone _not_ from New York thought that. It's not that she hated it but she was just lonely. She had a great job and a really nice apartment but she wanted more than that. She wanted a life worth sharing with someone. She wanted love.

"It can be." Bella replied, "But generally that exciting stuff only happens in the movies."

Bella found herself leaning against Edwards's thigh again except this time there were no tears coming out of her eyes. She gently traced the seam of his jeans from his knee to his ankle and stopped where his skin was exposed. She found herself gently slipping her finger underneath his pant leg and tracing the tip of her finger against his skin, smiling at the texture of his soft hair and how it was now sticking up straight.

Edward was aroused. He liked the feel of her fingers on his skin. He liked her touching him. He had never had anyone actually touch him in this manner before. The women he had been with were always a quick lay, most of the time he didn't even get undressed. But what Bella was doing was erotic and sexy. His body was breaking out into goose bumps all over and his cock was twitching in delight as it responded to her gentle touches. His breathing began to change and he swallowed loudly as he leaned his head down again to inhale her sweet scent.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bella asked, never taking her eyes off of the movement her fingers were making across his skin.

She could feel her desire escalating from deep within her, at her very core she wanted and needed him. The heat between them was hotter than the desert air and the energy she felt being near him was stronger than anything she had ever felt with any man she had ever been around. She felt his hot breath bearing down on her ear and she wanted to just turn her head and press her lips against his.

"No, I like it." Edward finally said, his voice rough and heavy with need.

"Edward Masen?" The man Edward dreaded seeing the most spoke from behind him.

Edward sat up quickly leaving Bella breathless in anticipation. She wasn't sure what was going on but she could feel Edward's body tense up. Mike walked over to the four of them, flanked by a couple of other guys that Bella did not recognize. Edward and Mike locked eyes. The tension was clearly palpable in the dry, hot air. Bella's heart began racing as she looked between the two adversaries.

_This was such a mistake. _Edward thought as he quickly moved his leg around Bella and stood up. His fists clenched at his sides as he prepared himself for the worst. He didn't want to fight, especially in front of Isabella, but he would if need be. Of course, knowing Mike, he wouldn't fight. He would call the police on Edward, landing him right back in the place he least wanted to be, prison.

"You have some nerve showing up here." Mike spat at him.

"He can go where ever he pleases." Bella started to say before being cut off.

Mike raised his hand up in a vain attempt to stop Bella from saying anything else. This simple act infuriated Bella. She had only met Mike once and that was earlier today. He seemed like an idiot who had gotten by on his looks for what she imagined was his whole life. He had no right to say who went anywhere. Bella stood up as well and placed herself in front of Edward.

"Put your damn hand down. Who the hell are you to say who can and can't be here?" Bella fumed and Edward couldn't help but raise his lips into a perfect smile as Mike turned his attention to her.

"Look, you're new around here so I will let that slide." He said as Bella rolled her eyes at the fool in front of her, "But we don't want any sex offenders around here, so this asshole you brought with you needs to go."

Bella gasped and Edward's heart sunk but it wasn't until Bella turned to him with tears in her eyes, that he felt as if he had died a thousand deaths. He had been afraid to tell her why he had been in prison although he knew he should. She would have found out sooner or later but to have it blurted out without any explanation or background information seemed unfair to him. As he watched her face shift from hurt to anger to disgust and back to hurt again his heart broke and he felt as if his world was ending, yet again.

When Mike had uttered the word sex offender Bella's mind had shifted to all kinds of possibilities, ranging from rape to sexual abuse to, well, those were the only two things she had associated with the word sex offender. Bella felt a panic begin to envelop her as she looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes. _Why didn't he tell me?_

"Is that what you were in prison for?" She asked the question he most wanted to avoid.

"I can explain." Edward replied meekly.

"You can explain? FUCK!" She screeched as she chided herself internally for allowing her desire to cloud her better judgment. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

* * *

**A/N… RutRoh! So hmmm, is that what any of you thought? Man oh man, what a punk move on Mike's part but then again. Jiminy crickets and things were just starting to heat up. Whatcha think of Jasper and Alice? And bobble heads, I don't know it's just a phrase I like to use for all the yes people out there, the ones that do and think whatever other people tell them and have a hard time forming opinions of their own. They always remind me of those bobble headed dolls…LOL… I know that is kind of mean huh? Sorry, I'm not a saint, hehehehe... **

**Soooo, where do we go from here? Sex offense is a big deal and that's a lot to handle. Will Bella hear him out? How does one actually 'explain' a sex offense? Tune in next week to find out. There are some pictures on the blog of Lake Isabella so go have a looksey ... And don't forget to hit that review button, let me know what ya think **

**Also, I will be starting my TMH Novella (A Man Invincible... www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8064941/1/A_Man_Invincible_A_Take_Me_Home_Novella) featuring TMH's very own Bad Ass Daddy C beginning on August 1****st**** so, don't miss out. Remember I will be posting that story daily throughout the month of August (31 chapters in 31 days... Hell yeah!) but relax, you will still get this one as well since Daddy C is already written it won't interfere with weekly postings of A Dry Heat. So go alert it before Daddy C pulls out his knife and gets all Bol'shoi on ya. Can't wait to give you that one as well :-)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rating: M- For lemons (eventually) language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter contains references to drug use that may seem graphic to some. If so, I apologize but it was necessary, it is at the beginning of the italicized section so you can skip it if you so choose.**

**Special shout out to my beta's amandac3 and DannysMom…Thanks for everything! **

**Just want to say thank you for the overwhleming support of this story and the desire for me to continue which as I told you all I would be doing. Ummm, yeah, so we left off with Edward being outed as a sex offender, goodness gracious. So let's see how Bella handles this info and what Edward has to say about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_I can explain." Edward replied meekly._

"_You can explain? FUCK!" She screeched as she chided herself internally for allowing her desire to cloud her better judgment. _

Bella felt as if she had made a serious mistake and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to get out of it. _How do you 'explain' a sex offense?_ Bella walked away from him, away from everyone. She was enraged. She was hurt. She was defeated. She needed distance to sort through what she was feeling. It shouldn't have hurt her so much to hear those words associated with Edward, but it did. It hurt her more than she wanted to admit. She felt him approach before she actually heard him begin speaking.

"I was 22 and she was 14. I swear to you that I didn't know. I was so high and she was drunk. I know that's not an excuse but... she told me she was 18 and I had no reason to question that. When her father found out what had happened he came looking for me, saying that I raped his daughter. I was still kind of messed up when he found me and we ended up getting into a fight. He pressed charges against me and I was convicted of statutory rape and aggravated battery because I broke his jaw. Her father wouldn't allow her to testify and when she did come into the courthouse…" Edward lowered his head, feeling tears, pooling in his eyes, "She looked really young. I was mortified that I had actually been with her. I..." Edward sighed uncomfortably, knowing that when he had seen her again he had actually become physically ill.

"The judge..." He shook his head, remembering how the judge had looked at him as if he were the lowest creature on earth, "I got the maximum sentence for statutory rape which was 4 years and then they tacked on another couple of years for the assault plus five years of probation and..." God! why is this so hard to tell her, "I have to register as a sex offender for the rest of my life. But I swear to you Isabella, I swear, I didn't rape her. I would never force myself on someone."

Edward pleaded his case, hoping against hope that she would at least not look at him the way she did a little while ago. He didn't understand the brevity of his feelings for her. They had just met but he didn't want her to look at him like he was some sick fucker who raped little girls. He wanted her to give him a chance, to mean what she said earlier about it not mattering that he had been in prison, but when she didn't respond he felt all hope drain from him.

"I have regretted that night ever since it happened," he said with a sigh, "but I can't change it and now I will pay for it for the rest of my life." He said defeated.

Bella wasn't sure how she felt about what he had said. She could hear the desperation in his voice and had to fight back the urge to pull him into her arms and hold him tightly. She wanted desperately to tell him that it was okay and that it didn't matter but she wasn't sure that she believed that. She had told him in the car that everyone makes mistakes but this was a big fucking mistake that was hard to overlook. Yet, she was having a hard time imagining him forcing himself on anyone. She looked at the ground, feeling so many mixed emotions. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. That was eight years ago. People change she reasoned.

"Do you still get high?" That was a deal breaker for Bella. She had been on that particular road before and knew where it ended. In fact she still bore the scars of its effect.

"No, I don't." He touched her shoulder and when she didn't flinch away he wanted to cry, "I was pretty messed up back then. When I got out only my Aunt Esme and her husband, Carlisle, would take me in."

"How did Mike know what happened?"

"The first year I was here I rarely left the trailer. I got a gig as a mechanic and for some reason Mike ran a check on me. The registry doesn't really say everything that happened only that I had sex with a minor. He raised a stink and got me fired. No one in town will hire me so Carlisle helps me get jobs under the table, construction sometimes, working on peoples cars and stuff. But I can't really leave because I am on probation for another three years and…" Edward exhaled loudly and walked a little ways ahead of her, looking out onto the water. "I will always have to register as a sex offender and what happened just now will happen wherever I go."

Edward closed his eyes in despair, knowing that he had no right to want her; he had no right to have her accept him. He knew that he couldn't ask her to just look passed this and pretend that it was nothing when he clearly knew that is was something, a big something, a life altering something. Edward had made many mistakes in his life but none hurt him more than the one he made that fateful night so long ago.

"_Hey Mase, try this shit. It's called Golden Girl and it's better than that shit we got last time."_

"_Really?" I ask, reaching for it._

_I do up my kit and drop some of the white substance on my spoon, squeezing the water from my syringe on it. I quickly flick my lighter underneath it until it dissolves and then bring my needle to the clear liquid. I glance up and see Ty watching me, just shaking his head. He thinks I'm paranoid but I don't care because I don't share my kit with anyone and I don't use anyone else's shit. I don't trust people, not even their water which is why I bring my own. I quickly tie up my arm, popping my vein and insert the needle. I immediately get lost as the H enters my system, feeling that fucking perfect and tranquil euphoria when it first hits me and is flowing through my body. In that one moment I have clarity, in that one moment everything seems chill and right. Then I don't feel anything anymore, I don't care anymore, and I don't need anymore. _

_When I was younger and my parents would leave me places so they could go get high, I never understood why it was so important to them, why it meant more to them than I did. But now I get it because this is way better than living. Hell, if I wasn't such a chicken shit I would do the world a favor and actually kill myself and get it over with. Death is truly the only answer left for me but since I'm a coward and won't actually do it, this is the next best thing. _

_I look over at Ty again as he does himself up as well. I barely know him; we met only a couple of weeks ago at a party in Hollywood. He is fucked up more than I am but, shit yeah, he can get the good stuff. We are at this party in Palmdale, lots of people drinking and getting high. Ty has a connection here so when he asked if I wanted to come I said hell the fuck yeah I will come along. I lean my head back against the couch and snap the tie off my arm, letting the drug fix all that's fucked up in my life. I know it won't last but temporary relief is better than no relief at all. _

"_My name's Ashley." _

_I lick my lips and open my glassy eyes. There is now a pretty blonde on my lap. How long have I been zoned out? I inhale and can smell the booze on her. She grins at me and pushes her breasts out of her tank top and smiles when I trace my tongue over my lips again. I bring my hands to her breasts and squeeze them before moving my mouth to her pert nipples. She leans in to me and I look up at her just before she kisses me soundly on the lips. I can taste the vodka she just drank on her tongue but I don't care right now. I thrust my hips up into her, letting her feel my now prominent erection rub against her thighs._

"_You are so fucking hot. I have been watching you all night."_

"_You're hot too." I say, swiping my tongue across my lips again and swallowing several times trying to coat my dry throat. Fuck I need something to drink!_

"_You need a drink, baby?"_

_I nod and she leans back and snatches a bottle of vodka off of the coffee table. She pours some in my mouth, giggling as it drips down my chin. I swallow quickly and motion for the bottle taking a couple more quick swigs of the awful liquid as she licks the vodka on my chin._

"_You wanna fuck?" She asks boldly._

"_Yeah, that'd be cool." I say as my lids begin drooping again. _

_She smiles and brings her mouth to mine, kissing me wildly, swirling her tongue fiercely around mine as her hands enter my hair, fisting it tightly. I move my hands to my pants fumbling with the buttons on my jeans but my fingers aren't working right, my hands feel like they weigh a fucking ton. She giggles against me and the motion feels good against my straining cock. Her hands leave my hair and move down between us so that she can undo my jeans. She pulls out my cock, squeezing and stroking it a few times as I let out a gurgled moan. I blink a few times and look at her as best as my cloudy eyes can and try to focus on her face._

"_You look kinda young." I say, blinking several more times and swallowing over and over._

_She smiles at me as she continues stroking my cock. She then gets up and quickly pulls her panties off and then jumps back on my lap, bringing her pussy down on me hard. _

"_Don't worry, I'm 18." She slurs as she brings her mouth back to mine._

_I nod and bring my hands to her hips moving her up and down and getting lost in the sensation. She feels so fucking good. It's been awhile since I got laid and I briefly think about the fact that we aren't using a condom but my brain is having a hard time forming any coherent thought or plan of action. She grabs my hair again and pulls it tightly as she works her pussy over me vigorously._

Bella watched him, a forlorn look on his face. How horrible to have to live forever with a mistake you made in your youth. Bella could clearly remember times when she was in high school. She had dated many older men and had never thought much about it. Any of them could have easily been an Edward had she had a father to defend her honor. There was definitely something about Edward though, something that drew her to him, something that already made her care about him. She walked next to him and sat down on the grass, bringing her knees up. She wrapped her arms around them and looked up at him just as he looked down at her. She patted the grass next to her.

"Sit with me Edward." She said with a smile.

Edward was trying desperately to contain his emotions, to not make more of this than it was, but when he plopped down next to her and she smiled in that flirtatious and sexy way, he giggled. Edward had nothing to laugh or even smile about for the past eight years, well, in reality, his whole life, but sitting there on the grass with her made him think that maybe things were changing for him. Maybe, just maybe, life could be making a turn for the better.

"Oh My God! This dry heat is seriously killing me. Give me the humidity of New York any day!"

Bella laughed as she fell backwards onto the grass. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her side so that she could touch the soft grass. She decided at that moment that she liked Edward and for some reason she did not understand, he had come into her life. She wasn't sure how him being in prison would affect her or even how his past drug use would play a role but he was in her life for a reason. She told herself that she was not going to question it; she was just going to see where it went from here. She had never felt any kind of real chemistry with anyone, but with Edward it was emanating from every pore of his body. She felt it and she suspected that he did as well. That had to be worth something. That had to be worth at least a chance.

As Edward looked down upon her, he smiled and felt a happiness that he had only dreamed was possible. He longingly gazed at her beautifully sun kissed face and watched as her chest rose and fell with her laughter. And for the first time in his miserable life Edward allowed himself to really and truly hope. Hope for love, hope for life, hope for happiness. As he stared down at her he was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her with every ounce of his being. And without hesitation he started to lean down, to offer her a soft kiss on the lips. Her eyes were still closed and soon his were as well. But before Edward's lips could meet hers they both heard a ruckus and opened their eyes. Bella was simultaneously stunned and aroused to see Edward so close to her face, his lips were almost on hers but then he abruptly sat up and shook his head. She wanted to say something, to tell him it was okay, that she wanted him to kiss her, that she had wanted that from the moment she had laid eyes on him but the commotion continued and they both turned to see Mike pushing Jasper out of the way.

Jasper had been irate at what Mike had just done. Mike knew nothing about Edward, well neither did Jasper for that matter, but he had a sense about people and he felt deep in his gut that Edward was alright. Mike had gone too far this time, speaking for all of them as if he was the ruler of this domain. That was just bullshit.

"Why do you have to act like that? You don't know anything!" Alice said angrily shaking her small fist at her sides, "He wasn't bothering anyone."

"The registry says he raped a girl. That's all I need to know." Mike stated as if that was the only explanation that was of importance.

"You don't know shit Newton. You're just being an ass." Jasper said vehemently.

"So you're okay hanging out with a guy that raped someone?" Mike questioned.

"All I'm saying is that we should give him the benefit of the doubt. You don't…" Jasper started to say but Mike once again raised his hand stopping Jasper from finishing his comment.

"Well, I don't want a rapist around me but it's obvious that you do. Of course it figures with you being raised by faggots that you wouldn't think it was a big deal. Hell, Masen was in prison so maybe he's a faggot too. Maybe that's why you think he's alright." Mike smiled as the blood drained from Jasper's face. Mike felt empowered once again.

Alice gasped and tears came down her face. Jasper looked at his beautifully sensitive girlfriend crying and was filled with rage. He didn't care what Mike thought of him, he never did, which had made Mike hate him even more. In all honesty, Mike hated everyone that didn't follow whatever he deemed was appropriate. Jasper moved real close to him as a stealth predator would.

"Fuck you, Mike. At least my parents love each other and didn't fuck around on one another every chance they got."

Mike's faced turned as red as a beet as rage filled within him and he attacked Jasper. Jasper had always been a challenge for Mike. He didn't care about pleasing anyone yet he cared about everyone. He refused to toe the line and do as everyone else did. He dressed funny, he acted funny and he talked funny. He represented everything that Mike hated and now he was defending some known sex offender.

Without thinking, Edward stood up and raced over to where the two men were scuffling and quickly pushed his way through the crowd. He looked at the two men and reached down, grabbing Mike by the back of his shirt and literally tossed him to the side. Mike turned and stared into Edwards's hard face. Edward's eyes were dark and his brows were furrowed. His body was already in a fighting stance, ready to attack should the need arise. At that moment Edward looked lethal, like he could actually kill someone. Mike drew his fist back to defend himself but the look on Edward's face scared him so he decided retreat was the better option. Mike jumped up and out of the way, still seething with anger as his friends started brushing him off.

"You stay the fuck away from me Masen or I'll call the damn cops on your ass!" Mike said with venom in his voice.

Mike then turned around and glared at Jasper as if to say their tiff was not done. He then proceeded to make his way over towards Jessica. Edward watched as he embraced her and then shot Edward a lethal glare. Edward stared at him and assessed that Mike was indeed all talk and no fight but he sensed that he would also need to keep an eye on him. Edward turned back to Jasper and reached down, helping him up.

"You okay?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's not the first time Mike and I have rolled around in the dirt." Jasper said casually.

"What were you two fighting about?" Bella asked meekly, although she had a strong suspicion, she needed to make sure.

"Mike shouldn't have done what he did just now to Edward. That was wrong." Alice said indignantly.

"He was just being an asshole." Jasper said standing tall, he turned to Edward, "I mean, I don't know the situation or anything but I am not going to judge you on it until I know the facts. What Mike did was so uncool. We aren't all judgmental assholes, Edward. If you want to say what happened that's cool, if not, that's cool too. If there's one thing I have learned from my parents it's never to judge others."

Alice squeezed his hand and he looked at her, smiling. Jasper knew Alice understood. They had been together from the time they were children. Jasper had moved to town when he was twelve and they had hit it off immediately, starting out as best friends and eventually turning into lovers. When Jasper's family first arrived in town everyone talked and whispered about them. No one had ever seen two gay men raising a child but Jasper's parents were sweet and kind and Alice had loved them immediately. Jasper truly had no patience or tolerance for judgmental people which had been why he had always been considered a freak by his peers. A banner he had worn proudly.

Edward stepped back, shaking his head. So few people in his life had ever stood up for him, defended him, yet these two people whom he had barely met were willing to do that. He could feel his eyes moisten and was shocked at the fact that there were tears pooling there. He didn't know what to think. His initial thought when all this had happened was that he needed to get the hell out of there but now he wasn't so sure that was the best course of action. He was so used to shutting people out but he really didn't want to do that anymore, especially where Bella was concerned. So he stood there with his eyes shut tight as he tried to wrap his head around the last couple of hours. Since he had met Bella he had experienced feelings within himself that he had never thought he would be capable of, he had been shown a glimpse of what friendship would look like and he had seen someone look at him with adoration and kindness. She brought out a side of him that he thought would never resurface. All of this was new and exciting for Edward but it also left him filled with an immense panic that it would slip away just as quickly as it had arrived. Nothing in his life ever worked out right and people usually proved that they could not be trusted or relied upon. Would Bella prove this as well? And in the midst of his chaotic inner ramblings he felt Bella's warm hand wrap around his. He looked down at it, his heart racing. How was it that a 30 year old man had never felt the intimacy of holding a woman's hand?

"Edward, it's going to be okay." Bella repeated what he had said to her before Mike had so rudely interrupted them, causing trouble and being an insensitive asshole.

"Do you think we should leave? I don't want me being here to be a problem for anyone." Edward said unable to meet her eyes.

"Is that what you want to do?" Bella asked, looking into his torn face.

Bella didn't believe that leaving was really necessary but also didn't want him to feel like he had no choice in the matter. Bella had almost always been a take charge kind of person but she was desperately trying to rein that in. As she looked at the confusion and anguish on Edward's beautiful face she realized that he had been given no choices in his life for such a long time. Her heart ached for the pain he had endured for so long and she had no desire to contribute to that. Edward was content with letting other people make decisions for him, an unfortunate byproduct of being bounced around in the system as a young child as much as being in prison. As Bella watched him, he still seemed reluctant, almost waiting for someone to tell him what was to happen next. No, she would not take his choices away from him. She took a deep breath and stood directly in front of him grasping his other hand in hers.

"Edward, look at me." Bella said forcefully.

Edward snapped his head up and stared into her determined eyes.

"I am not making this decision, you must make it, but I will support whatever you choose. I just want to spend some time with you, whether it's here or somewhere else, it makes no difference to me." Bella then squeezed his hands to emphasize her point.

Edward drew in several deep breaths, contemplating what he wanted. What he wanted was to kiss her, what he wanted was to feel her body close to his, what he wanted was to be near her, always. But that was not what she was asking him or was it? No, she was asking him to make a decision. It wasn't that Edward was not a free thinker because he had always been one. In spite of the chaos that had swirled around him he had tried to hold on to his individuality and his sense of right and wrong. But years of heartache and despair had slowly washed that away until Edward had finally succumbed to letting drugs make the decisions for him and then later authority. His Aunt and Uncle never told him what he could or couldn't do. They respected him but he avoided making decisions, avoided it out of fear until it became a way of life for him. As he stared at the beautiful woman with deep brown eyes before him, his decision became as clear as the water on the lake. He needed to take charge of his life.

"I think I'd like to stay and if we have further problems with anyone, then we can leave. Is that alright?" Edward said decisively.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Bella said with a smile before she drew her bottom lip into her mouth, watching Edward's smile light up the world.

"Do you want to go swimming, get out of this heat?" Edward said softly with a smirk and that same air of flirtatiousness she had experienced from him at the trailer park.

Bella nodded her head like the bobble head dolls she so despised and smiled widely as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Seeing Edward in his trunks was already sending shivers across her body and the thought of seeing him wet, the water glistening across his chest, sent waves of desire coursing through her, making her hotter than the heat ever could. Yes, swimming was definitely a good plan.

* * *

**A/N… Hmm, that was a lot of drama, so what do you think? I hope you all weren't to put off with his drug use. I won't spend an inordinate amount of time exploring that but it is significant for him. Out of curiosity, what are your thoughts on Edward's situation? Would you date someone with his kind of past? Could you accept him? Unfortunately there are many men who are on the registry because of something like this and without exposing TMI I can see both sides of the coin as a therapist, as a mom, as a citizen. Nothing is ever black and white… And, yeah, I know the UST between these two is palpable but I promise it will be worth it. Got to work up to it…Hmmm, that is pretty funny considering the extent of lemons I usually write…LOL **

**So folks you know what I want so hit that little button and tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Rating: M- For lemons (eventually) language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**DISCLAIMER: this chapter contains a reference to cutting. It is mild but I didn't want to just throw it at you without any warning **

**Special shout out to my beta's amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the best! **

**So, first off, it seems that you all would be willing to hear Edward out but some weren't so sure they could do a relationship but all of you understood the complexity of the situation. Man, FF readers are so freaking awesome! You guys so get it... so, down to business, who is ready to get wet? And, Jackie… sorry girl I couldn't go with the James Bond trunks, my poor Bella would have combusted on the spot, I had to look out for my girl, you understand, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Do you want to go swimming, get out of this heat?" Edward said softly, smirking playfully at her._

Edward smiled at the way her head bobbed up and down in response to his question. He glanced back towards the inviting water and then turned around, taking in his surroundings. They were in a very nice area of the lake. It was mostly adults but there were a few families as well. Alice and Jasper had vanished and it surprised Edward that he hadn't seen them leave. He was normally very observant and aware of his surroundings. Just a little bit away from them was one of those bathrooms that also served as a changing room. He offered Bella another smile, watching in enjoyment as her eyes lit up.

"I am going to go change. I'll be right back." He said, letting go of her hands.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip in anticipation of his return and as she watched him walk away she breathed in deeply. He was truly something else. There seemed to be so much under the surface with him. Just in the short time she had known him she had seen glimpses of his hurt but she also saw playfulness within him too, as well as the resident loner, bad boy he portrayed to the world. He was clearly an enigma to her that would require further study. She snickered at herself; _I want to study him alright, study him getting off underneath me!_ She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she turned and walked to the table, sitting down and watching, waiting for him to re-emerge.

Edward walked into the changing room and quickly checked to make sure no one was in there with him. When he was reasonably sure that he was alone, he changed clothes. He hated that he always did that now. He had been out of prison for two years, yet bathrooms still terrified him. He had many close calls in the beginning of his imprisonment as the guards tended to turn their heads during shower time. He had guessed it was one of those every man for himself kind of things.

"_What'd you do to get in here pretty boy?" I can hear Marcus say as he comes up behind me._

_Just ignore him unless he touches you and then fight like your life depends on it. Show him no fear Edward. I tell myself over and over like a mantra. Marcus brings his body close to mine and moves his mouth to my ear. Close enough that I can feel his heavy breath._

"_You are too damn pretty!" He hisses and my skin crawls at his proximity._

_Without hesitation I turn around and punch him several times in the gut, catching him off-guard. I begin hitting him over and over as if he were my own personal punching bag until the guards finally storm in, pulling me away as Marcus falls to the ground writhing in pain. The huge guard who grabs me looks between me and Marcus and I can't be sure but I think he might have grinned just before he drags me out of there. They put me in solitary confinement for a week for that incident. But I didn't care because at least I was safe. Unfortunately, I know that I haven't heard the last from Marcus. Shit! How the hell am I going to do this for six years?_

Edward shook his head, trying to get those images out of his mind. Marcus never approached him alone after that incident since it was clear that Edward could defend himself. Edward leaned against the bathroom wall and stared at his reflection in the mirror. _I wonder how Bella will feel about my tattoos._ He thought as he studied the markings on his skin. He sighed and ran his fingers over the tattoo positioned directly over his heart, a look of sadness passing over his face as he felt the distinct scars that were hidden behind the ink.

"_What are you doing, Masen?" Ben asks as he walks into the room._

_I am sitting on my bed, using the blade I had broken from one of those plastic razors to go over the heavy scar I have on my chest. I have been in this particular group home for a month now. It is my fourth facility in two years and I think maybe four foster homes. No, wait, five foster homes in that same time period. Damn! Nine placements in two years that probably isn't good. This place is okay I guess and my roommate doesn't seem too horrible. _

"_Masen! What the fuck are you doing?" He says as he sits on his bed._

_After everything went down two years ago no one knew what to do with me. None of my family stepped up to take me so group homes and foster care it was. I have not 'connected' in any of my placements so far and the counselors keep telling me I need to talk about everything that happened. No I don't, I need to forget about it. I flinch as the blade cuts deeper into my skin. _

"_Mind your own business, Ben?" I finally say, gritting my teeth._

"_They're gonna send you to the hospital if they see you doing that."_

"_I don't care." I say nonchalantly._

_I need this scar to be gone but I can't seem to dig deep enough to make another scar to cover it up. I feel tears start to escape my eyes as the pain becomes too much to bear and I have to stop, my hand shaking uncontrollably. But… I… I need to get rid of it. I can't see it without feeling like I need to throw up. I don't ever want to remember what happened that day but how the hell can I forget it when there is a constant reminder permanently etched on my skin. I shut my eyes tightly as I move the blade back to my skin._

"_All you're doing is scarring it up more." He says, watching the blood drip down my chest._

_I shrug, thinking it isn't scarred up enough because I can still see it._

"_Why don't you just get a Tatt to cover it up?" Ben suggests._

_I stop what I am doing and look up at him curiously. _

"_Who is going to give a tattoo to a 14 year old?" I ask angrily._

"_Steve has a gun, he can do it. It's better than what you're doing now. 'Cause that shit is just gross and if you keep doing that they are gonna send you to the state hospital. I've been there Masen, trust me, you don't want to end up there." He says, tossing a towel at me._

Edward blinked a few times and quickly put his shirt back on, deciding against just walking out there fully exposed to her. He had told Steve he wanted an eclipse, a black moon covering up the sun. He had always remembered his mom, during her up moments, calling him the sun, _you shine as bright as the sun, _so he thought it only fitting considering the circumstances, that he cover up the sun with darkness. He wasn't her sun anymore nor would he be anyone's sun ever again. She made sure of that. They both did!

_What's taking him so long?_ Bella wondered as she continued to watch the building that Edward had entered. When he finally emerged he literally took her breath away. He was wearing a simple pair of black board shorts with a white stripe down the sides that rested low on his hips. And he was still wearing his holey shirt much to Bella's dismay. She noticed that his brow was slightly furrowed and he looked deep in thought. She wondered if Mike's asinine behavior was still bothering him. Well, she was not going to let that happen.

"So, you gonna swim in that shirt, Harley man?" She said playfully as he approached.

Edward couldn't help but laugh, "What about you city girl, you gonna swim with those on?" He said, shaking her wrist and making her bangles hit one another.

She laughed heartedly, "Hmmm, well, I suppose I could take them off but what if someone tries to steal my bling?" She said sticking her lip out in a pout.

"I'm sure it will be fine." He said with an arch of his brow and a giggle that soon turned into a full-fledged laugh.

Bella smiled, loving their light hearted banter and the fact that for some reason she was able to make him laugh so easily. She grinned and slipped her bracelets off, setting them on the table. She then reached to the hem of her shirt and slipped it off as well before she wiggled out of her shorts. She stood in front of him in her black bikini and her boots which she quickly stepped out of. Edward was breathing heavily and had to shake his head several times to get his bearings. Bella caught him eyeing her and couldn't help but feel good. She had never considered herself beautiful but she knew she was somewhat attractive. She had been told that she had a nice ass, which she sort of agreed with. It did seem to generate a lot of attention when she wore her skinny jeans. Of course Bella was not seeing herself as others did. She had smooth unblemished skin, big brown eyes and full, red lips with a splattering of freckles that ran across the bridge of her nose and over her cheeks. Her breasts were just big enough to make her cleavage look good and she had legs that most women would kill for. She felt unbelievably sexy as she watched Edward's reaction to her.

"Your turn." She said flirtatiously as she flicked the hem of his shirt up and allowed her fingertips to lightly graze his flat stomach.

His breath hitched when he felt her touch him and he stood there, staring at her helplessly until she arched her brow and flicked his shirt again. He smiled as he lifted it up and over his head, taking another quick breath. _Here we go!_ Edward thought as he tossed it on the table beside her. Bella's mouth parted as she took in the sight before her. He was lean and fit with just the right amount of hair on his chest but what her eyes zeroed in on immediately was his tattoos. Right where his heart was he had a solid black circle over the outline of what appeared to be a sun. Creeping over his right shoulder were what looked like the final points of the tribal tattoo that must be on his shoulder blade. It moved down his right arm and ended just below his elbow. The tattoo she had seen earlier on his lower back she now saw that it wrapped around his rib cage and ended on his right hip. _That has to be one huge tattoo!_ Bella thought as her eyes roamed down his chest to his stomach. She couldn't decide what she admired more, his perfectly sculpted abs, the V that she was certain was carved from stone or the beautiful trail of hair that she knew led to his magnificent manhood. _Oh fucking MY!_

"Are you ready?" Edward asked, drawing her eyes to his again.

"Umm, yeah." Bella said as she shook her head at herself for openly gawking at the poor man.

"You guys going in?" Alice asked eagerly. She and Jasper were just returning from the Lake.

"Yeah, you guys?" Edward said in response.

"In a bit. Hey, you want to race jet skis later. I brought my dad's." Jasper said and frowned before meeting Edwards's eyes again, "It's the only kind of racing I can do anymore."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Edward said smiling. It had been a long time since he had been on a jet ski.

"Hey we could double up?" Alice jumped in.

Edward turned to Bella, "Ever been on a jet ski, city girl?"

"No, but I told you, Long Island, Baby. I'm up for anything." She said, complete with her hand on her hip and a shake of her head.

He grinned and nodded at her before looking over at Jasper. "I guess we are in."

Edward couldn't contain the joy he felt saying 'we', he had never used that term in relation to a woman and it made his heart beat even faster. Bella watched as Edward talked with Jasper about jet skis, she had no idea about horsepower and speed or how you handle a turn; she had better things to think about, like admiring the stunning man in front of her. Bella couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to trace her fingertips along the ink that adorned his body. Moving her fingers languidly down his chest until she reached that trail of hair leading to what she was sure was something beautiful to behold. She would wrap her hands around him and…

"Isabella?" She finally heard Edward say.

"Huh?" Bella dumbly replied and she was almost positive she had some drool coming out of her gaping mouth. _God I'm such an idiot!_

He laughed and then grasped her hand as he led her to the shore. As they approached the water Edward immediately started to walk into it but Bella stopped when the cold water hit her feet, forcing Edward to stop as well.

"Hold on there, HotWard!" Bella said, giggling at the expression he was now giving her.

"What did you call me?" Edward said trying hard to keep a straight face.

"HarWard?" She asked with a smile as he shook his head.

"Tattsational?" Bella smirked and then laughed when his brows furrowed.

"SexyMoFoWard?" She offered and this time he smirked and grabbed her, leaping into the lake.

"How about asshole?" Bella said, coming up for air and splashing water at him.

He laughed as he sat up in the water that was now coming up to his chest. He glanced at Bella who was scowling at him, her hair falling in her face and looking fit to be tied. Bella sat and looked over at him, splashing water at him once again. _I can't believe he threw us in the water!_

"How about Edward?" He said smirking mischievously as he tried to grab her again.

"No way, I am going to come up with a great nickname for you." She said laughing and ducking out of his way. "It will be epic!"

"Hmmm." He said with a smile as he moved his hands to his now wet hair, trying to push it out of his face.

Bella smirked and seeing an opportunity she tackled him, forcing him into the water yet again. When he resurfaced his eyes were dark and as he cocked his head he gave her a look that immediately sent blood rushing to her most sensitive area as desire consumed her. As Edward watched her, her face flushed with excitement, he knew he needed to move before he did something he shouldn't. His overwhelming desire for her made his heart pound rapidly in his chest but it was too soon for him to feel this strongly about her, he reasoned. _God! She's so sexy, with the water dripping all over her like that!_ His prominent member agreed with him and was sending him signals to just go for it but Edward took a deep breath and quickly rose from his seated position, taking a few steps forward. _At least she can't see my hard on_ he thought as the water crashed around his chest covering his now extended manhood.

Bella watched him walk further into the water and rose as well. But she wasn't able to move right away having been momentarily stunned. She marveled at his back and shoulders which she just now had a full view of. They were shrouded with an elegant tribal tattoo that spanned the length of his shoulder blades and then went down in almost a triangle ending at his lower back before it wrapped around the entire right side of his body. _He is seriously sexy!_ Bella thought to herself. She normally wasn't attracted to men with tattoos but Edward was different. He looked simultaneously sexy and wounded and sweet and dangerous all wrapped up in one beautifully inked package.

"You okay, SunWard?" Bella said coming up next to him.

He raised his brow in a curious manner and Bella shrugged. Edward shook his head and laughed riotously. _This girl is nuts!_ They played and swam and flirted for a few hours until Alice and Jasper motioned to them that the food was ready. As they emerged from the water Edward once again wrapped his hand around Bella's, holding it tightly, as they made their way to the picnic tables.

"Isn't the water divine?" Alice asked, looking back at the lake.

"It was perfect!" Bella said, thinking that her assessment was most likely related to the company she was in versus the water itself.

"After lunch we'll go ride!" Jasper said excitedly. He loved racing with Alice but she never wanted to go that fast. Edward however, he believed Edward would truly race him, something he missed terribly.

"Definitely!" Edward said with enthusiasm.

Bella watched the exchange Edward had with Jasper and grinned. _Boys and their toys._ Alice had grilled burgers while Isabella pulled out her famous potato salad. When Edward had asked what made it famous she had winked and told him to try it. Edward had to admit it was pretty damn good, the best he had ever tasted. Not that he was a connoisseur or anything but he knew good salad when he tasted it. While the ladies were making carefree conversation the men were bouncing and on the edge of their seats, rearing to go. After an hour Alice had enough.

"Alright fine, let's go!" Alice said with a roll of her eyes. She knew better than anyone that once Jasper wanted to do something he would be antsy until it happened.

Jasper's eyes shot over to her, "Really?"

She laughed and both she and Bella stood up, gathering the remaining food and putting it away. As they all headed back to the Lake, Edward once again took Bella's hand in his. Bella had not been one of those girls who enjoyed the whole PDA thing, thinking it was no one's business but hers who she was with and what they were doing. But she was really enjoying this small and simple gesture that told her in no uncertain terms that he liked her and simultaneously told others that she was taken. As they approached the docking area they came upon two yellow jet skis. _Wow! Now I know why they were so excited._

"Boy, those are something else." Bella said as she and Edward walked over to them. She then looked up at Edward, "You sure you can handle that, your royal sexiness."

Edward shook his head laughing, "I can handle a lot more than this." He said arching his brow.

"Hmmm." Was all Bella said as she slipped onto the back seat of the water craft.

Edward watched her and looked down, before looking back up at her with a sexy smirk that said he wanted her immensely. She mirrored his look and Bella knew without a shred of doubt that she had to have him. There was no denying what she was feeling for him and as he looked at her with want and need she knew he felt the same way.

"I only have two lifejackets and I think the girls should wear them." Jasper said breaking both Edward's and Bella's gaze.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks, Jazz." Edward said taking the life jacket from him and tossing it to Bella.

"Really?" Bella looked between Jasper and Edward who were both nodding at her. She didn't want to wear a lifejacket. She wanted to wrap her arms around Edward's waist and feel his skin against hers. _This sucks!_

Edward couldn't help but grin when he saw Bella pouting about wearing the life jacket. It was definitely important, although, if he was to be truly honest with himself, he really didn't want anything between them. He smiled and made sure her life jacket was tightened before he threw his leg over the seat. She immediately brought her hands around his waist and locked her fingers together.

"I won't go too fast, Isabella." Edward whispered as he looked at the delicate hands, touching his abdomen.

"But what if I want you to go fast?" Bella said breathlessly. Edward's sharp intake of breath told her that he understood exactly what she was saying.

"Hold on tight then." Edward said with a smile as he turned the engine on and rode out away from the dock.

Bella felt exhilarated. Water was splashing up from all sides of her and she could feel the muscles in his stomach flex and move as he maneuvered the Jet Ski. She was way beyond aroused. Once he was out a good distance he slowed down to wait for Jasper and Alice. Bella relaxed her grip and rested her forehead against his back, her breath labored. Edward brought one of his hands down and placed it over hers, lacing his fingers with hers, both enjoying the tranquility of the moment.

"So are we racing?" Jasper said pulling up next to them, forcing water to splash all over Edward and Bella, breaking their connection.

Edward and Bella both laughed. _God! I can't catch a break!_ Bella thought as she moved her hands away from Edward and wiped the water off of her face. Edward turned his head slightly and winked at her.

"You ready for this, lead foot?" He said with that wicked smirk that seemed to trigger the cat in heat within her every single time.

"You bet your sweet ass I am." Bella said, bringing her hands around his waist and squeezing him tightly once more.

They spent several hours racing around the lake and then the boys dropped the girls off to sun bathe while they raced some more. As Bella sat down on one of the towels she had brought, she smiled at the happiness she now saw on both Edward and Jasper's faces. You could tell they were having the time of their lives.

"I haven't see Jasper laugh so much in ages." Alice said solemnly.

"Really? He seems like he would be laughing all the time." Bella said, curious what could make someone with such a carefree spirit feel so somber.

"He normally does but the last few years have been difficult. After he got hurt he felt a little lost. Plus…" Alice looked down, "some shitty things happened a few years ago." She sighed.

Bella looked at Alice's gloomy face unsure what she should say, "I'm sorry." She said hesitantly as that seemed so insincere. "I know we don't know each other that well but if you want to talk about it."

Alice smiled, "Thanks Bella, maybe some other time. I don't want to put a damper on today." She then glanced at Jessica and her friends, "You're probably wondering how we ended up here, huh?"

"Well, the thought did cross my mind. You two don't seem like you would fit in with that group of bobble headed idiots." Bella said, lying down and glancing at her.

A huge smile crossed Alice's face, "You see the dark haired girl talking to Jessica?"

Bella looked over at Jessica and her posse of gnomes and did indeed see a girl with long dark hair talking intently to Jessica about what Bella was certain was something unimportant and insignificant.

"Yeah?"

"That's my cousin Angela. Her mom called my mom." She said with an eye roll and Bella understood immediately that her cousin had not wanted her to be here at all. That it was a pity invitation just as Jessica's invite to Bella had been.

"I didn't want to come since I can't stand any of them but Jasper thought it would be fun, you know, just to piss them off." She said with a laugh.

Bella laughed as well, "Sounds like something I would do."

"Yeah, you should have seen their faces when we showed up. It was priceless!" Alice giggled again, "Of course it wasn't as great as yours and Edward's entrance. I thought Jessica was about to spit nails." Alice said as she too lay down.

"Fuck her!" Bella said as she closed her eyes enjoying the summer sun, "I don't need her approval." Bella smiled knowing that was the truth.

"Me neither!" Alice said with conviction.

Alice already liked Bella and hoped they could become good friends. She thought about how wonderful it would be to have another person to talk to about things and wondered if maybe she _could_ confide in her what happened. She sincerely hoped this would be the case. Besides it was clear to Alice that Jasper was having the best time of his life with Edward so this could be good for both of them.

The girls soaked up the summer sun for hours as the boys raced until their hunger forced them to come back to shore. As Edward helped Jasper load the jet skis he decided that he really liked him. This was the most fun he had ever had and he knew that he owed Jasper the truth. It was the least he could do.

"I was high." Edward said softly.

Jasper stopped what he was doing and glanced at him. "When it happened?"

Edward nodded, "I was wrong, I don't deny that, but she said she was 18 and I was pretty fucked up, too fucked up to question it or see that she was clearly NOT 18."

Jasper frowned, "If she said she was 18 why were you convicted?"

Edward looked down, "I couldn't remember if she said it or not and she told her dad she didn't remember much about the night. I thought about it continuously while I was in prison and I am certain she said it but… I don't know, maybe I just want to believe she did. Know what I mean?"

Jasper nodded but was still frowning.

"The judge gave me the maximum sentence because I was a lot older." He again looked down, feeling remorse for what happened, "And then I got a few years for fighting her dad when he attacked me."

"You know Edward it really sounds like you had a fucked up attorney." Jasper said angrily, fully aware that a good attorney could have gotten him half the time or no time at all.

Edward shrugged, "I suppose so but in all honesty I didn't give him much to work with. I was withdrawing and needed a fix bad by then and… I guess I sort of felt I deserved what ever happened. I know that probably sounds stupid."

Jasper looked at him and sighed, "It's not stupid Edward." He hesitated for a moment but decided this was an important question to ask, "Do you still get high?"

Edward shook his head, "No, but in the beginning of my incarceration I wanted it desperately, craved it all the time" He said, instinctually wrapping his hand over his arm. "But I've been off it for a long time so I don't really crave it anymore. Not that I want to test that theory." He said with a sigh, not 100% sure what he would do if confronted with it.

"Thank you for telling me Edward. I appreciate it."

"Thank you for everything. I have never really had anyone 'defend' me. It felt… good." Edward said looking down again.

"Well, you're welcome, man." Jasper said smacking his shoulder as they started to approach the shore. "If you want to hang out again, I am so there. You don't need to hide out at that trailer park all the time."

"Thanks, Jazz. I will have to take you up on that." Edward said as they started walking up to the girls.

"I still work on a lot of bikes so maybe you can help me sometimes."

"That would be great. Carlisle helps me get a lot of under the table jobs because people won't hire me. But I would love to come help you out."

"Sounds like a plan then." Jasper said with a smile.

As Edward and Jasper reached the shore they realized that Alice was already gone and at the table, leaving Bella alone. Jasper waved at Edward as he headed in Alice's direction. Bella was lying on her stomach with her hair to the side and the strap of her bikini top undone exposing her beautiful back. His eyes roamed down her body and stopped at her shapely ass and then down her long, lean legs and then back up to her ass again. He swallowed reflexively as he sat down next to her.

"Like what you see?" Bella asked, glancing at his now reddened face.

"A man would have to be dead not too." Edward quickly replied.

Bella smiled and held on to the top of her bikini as she sat up, turning her back to him. She then glanced over her shoulder offering him a sexy smile.

"Can you snap me up Jet Boy?" She giggled as Edward rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt to come up with a suitable nickname for him.

He hooked her top but in the process allowed his fingers to lightly graze her back and smiled when her skin pebbled under is touch. She turned around and watched him intently. His body was still dripping wet and his face was flushed with excitement. She smiled at his hair which was now a chaotic mess atop his head and his eyes sparkled in the afterglow of his adventure on the water. Before she realized what she was doing she had brought her hand to his face and was lightly touching the stubble he had along his jaw. He took a deep breath and was now looking at her with lost and scared eyes. Eyes that made her instantly want to comfort him. _Who could have made him hurt so much?_ She hesitated for only a moment before her lips moved to his.

Edward was lost in the sensation. He felt every nuance of her soft lips and when her mouth parted, his tongue entered hers without haste, exploring her, breathing her, consuming her. His whole body became a part of the kiss as he pulled her close to him, wrapping his hand in her damp hair while his other hand moved down to her lower back, pulling her body flush to his. It was as if at that moment everything was right in the world. He hadn't been in prison, he hadn't had a fucked up childhood and he was not branded with a scarlet letter that would forever mark him to the world. No, in that moment he found solace. In that moment she washed it all away and made him… clean.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, FINALLY! Okay, phew, five chapters to get a kiss, say WHAT? LOL… yes, well, aside from that we have learned a lot about Edward and got a glimpse of who he was. But, with every question answered a new one is formed right? Alright folks, we will finish up at the Lake next week… And don't forget to check out the blog for some pics of Edward's Tatts (okay for the record I couldn't find a tribal one that fit exactly what I wanted but I think you get the gist of it…LOL). There is also a pic of the jet ski that they had some fun on. Ever been on one? Oh man, they are a blast! And hmmm, if you could come up with a nickname for Edward what would it be?**

**So you know the drill, see that little box down there? Send me some love and remember to check to make sure you are logged in so I can reply to your review… Love ya! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Rating: M- For lemons (eventually) language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the best! **

**So, hmmm, that kiss was something else wasn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bella had never kissed anyone the way she was at that moment. Edward was intense; it was as if he couldn't get enough, like if he stopped the world would stop as well. She could barely breathe but couldn't bear to break the kiss, so she continued until her body betrayed her and she was forced to separate from him, gasping and exhilarated. She placed her head in the crook of his neck, her breathing labored and her heart racing. After a few moments she began to lay several soft kisses there, feeling his body tremble at the contact.

Edward wasn't sure what he should say or do, all he knew was that what had just happened had set his entire body on fire and he was pretty certain that he wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon. He had never experienced anything like that and longed to experience it again. Without thinking he pulled her onto his lap and, to his surprise, she didn't resist, instead she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his neck even more. With a soft breath he kissed her lightly atop her head.

"Isabella." Was the only sound he was able to mutter.

"That was… amazing." Bella said against his neck.

She could feel him smile in her hair and turned slightly so that she could kiss him once again. This time it was slow and sensual, she felt an overwhelming desire to memorize all areas of his beautiful mouth. She was affected deep into her core and she could feel that he was affected as well when he shifted slightly underneath her.

"So does this mean you like me?" She said with a smirk as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Maybe." He said, unable to mask the smile that was spreading across his face. "I've wanted to kiss you since I first saw you."

"Mmm, me too." Bella replied

He placed his forehead against hers, thinking what a crazy day it had been. They had been on the brink for so long it seemed. Their spark or electricity or whatever you wanted to call it had ignited when they first met. That was undeniable. A part of him wanted to get up and leave, to take her somewhere to be alone, but the reality was there was nowhere they could legitimately go. He lived with his aunt and uncle and she lived with her grandmother. He knew of nowhere really and it seemed so unusual and bizarre to 'park' somewhere with her. _Do people even do that anymore?_

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"Just how crazy this day has been." He said as he laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love it so far." Bella said as she gently ran her fingers along his shoulder, tracing the outline of his tattoo, following it over his shoulder onto his shoulder blades and feeling several marks there. _What's that?_

Edward flinched as her fingers ran over several of his scars. He didn't want her to ask any questions about that. He wasn't prepared to go there with her. It was something he just didn't talk about. He quickly moved and helped her up, grabbing her towel from the ground. Bella stared at him a bit dumbfounded. _What the hell happened? _She thought as she saw and felt a change come over him.

"_Holy Shit! Masen, what the fuck happened to your back?"_

_I quickly pull my shirt over my head._

"_Why the fuck do you care?" I ask angrily._

"_Fuck you, I was just curious." Robbie says as he sits down._

"_Do I ask you why the fuck you sleep with the damn light on?"_

_He looks up and glares at me and I glare right back, "EXACTLY!" I say, as I grab my sketch pad._

_Fucking Robbie is a nosy ass bastard. I know why he sleeps with the lights on because he fucking talks and cries in his sleep so I know his fucked up father did shit to him. Well, mine did shit to me too but not like that. But fuck that, I ain't thinking about that shit right now. I glance at the clock and then back at Robbie who has a noticeable scowl on his face._

"_MASEN!" John says loudly as he walks into the room._

_I grin, "Come on let's go!"_

"_You're going to get caught?" I hear Robbie say and I flip him off as we leave the room._

"_What's wrong with him?" John asks as we sneak outside through one of our many escape routes. I have been at this group home for a few months and it sucks worse than the others. But I met John the first day here and we hit it off immediately. He's here because his parent's died and he got arrested while in his last home. But he always has weed so that works for me._

_I shrug, "I need to get the hell out of here, John. Do you think you can help me?"_

"_Where you gonna go?"_

"_I don't know. I'll be seventeen in a few months so I was thinking about hitching to Cali."_

"_Do you have relatives out there or something?" He asks giving me a strange look._

"_I have an aunt in Cali somewhere but I figured I would just go to L.A."_

"_Why?" He says turning up his nose. He hates L.A._

"_Because I can get lost out there, do some work under the table, no one will look for me."_

"_Huh." Is all he says as we continue walking towards Shooters house._

"_Before I go though I want to do that tatt I was telling you about."_

"_That's gonna hurt like hell, Masen. You sure you want to do that?"_

"_Hell, yeah! I'm sure." I say indignantly. _

_I am tired of having people ask me about my back and why it looks like it does. The tatt I want to get will cover it up nicely. I have been sketching it for a few weeks now and have it almost completed. And once I get it no one will notice my scars anymore. At least that's what happened to the one on my chest. John lights up a joint and passes it to me as I take a drag and..._

"Edward, are you alright?" Bella asked concerned.

She noticed that his posture had just changed and he no longer had that relaxed feel about him. He was definitely in another place and she desperately wanted him back. She liked the playful and flirtatious Edward. She liked the way his eyes had sparkled when he returned from racing with Jasper and mostly she liked the way his body had melted into hers when they kissed. Edward blinked a few times and glanced at her concerned expression.

"I'm sorry." He said trying to smile but failing miserably.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. You just looked very far away." She said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly.

"I was." He squeezed her hand a little tighter and started leading her back to the camp where everyone was gathering.

"Hey Edward, can you help me with the firewood?" Jasper asked, carrying a handful of wood.

Edward smiled, "Sure, not a problem."

Edward walked Bella to the table and kissed her lightly on the lips before reaching for his shirt and throwing it on quickly. He followed Jasper to the truck loaded with all the firewood and threw his body onto the bed, repositioning the logs onto the tailgate so they were easier to access. Pretty soon a few other guys came to help as well, conveniently Mike was nowhere to be found, and between all of them they had the truck unloaded in no time.

Isabella watched as the men moved the wood closer to the fire pit and marveled at the way Edward's biceps flexed and how focused he seemed. He truly was the epitome of man. Raw with unbridled sexuality, strong and masculine yet there was an intimacy and gentleness about him that seemed to lay just under the surface. She had known him for less than a day yet she was certain that she was falling in love with him. He walked back up to her and rested his knee between her legs on the bench, offering her another kiss.

"I am going to change out of these trunks." He said before cocking his head questioningly, "Unless you think we might swim some more."

"No, I think I am done swimming, the water will be too cold." Bella smiled brightly at him as he leaned in to her and kissed her again, not stopping until he took her breath away.

_Oh God! His kisses are killing me, what the hell am I going to do when we have sex?_ Bella wondered as she watched him walk away. Then chuckled at herself and the fact that she had known him for a mere eight hours and she was already planning on having sex with him. Well, technically she had wanted to have sex with him the minute they met. She quickly slipped her shorts and shirt on and then walked back to her car to grab the blanket she had thrown in the car earlier. When she returned to the table she brought out some leftover food and made a plate for Edward. Why, she wasn't sure, but it seemed like the right thing to do. She popped a grape in her mouth and bobbed to the music she heard playing nearby.

As Edward started making his way back to the table he could see her dancing and was filled with happiness. _What is it about this girl?_ He had never really had a girlfriend. He was only 22 when he went to prison and hadn't dated anyone, well, ever. He had no idea what he was supposed to do or whether the fact that they were attracted to each other and had kissed so passionately if she was now considered his girlfriend. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to jump, startled.

"Geez, you scared the shit out of me sexyward!"

He giggled against her neck, "You know these nicknames are very lame."

"I could call you, Ed." She said giggling at what a boring nickname that would be.

His whole body stiffened as she mentioned his father's name. She didn't know exactly what had happened but she felt an immediate shift in Edward. _Fuck! Now what did I do?_ She quickly turned around to see his frightened and angry face. He closed his eyes and was shaking his head back and forth, trying to get the images out of his head. _Oh shit, is this about the name?_

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'll never call you that." She said as she brought her hands to the sides of his face, running her thumbs along his cheeks.

She wasn't sure what that name symbolized for him but she assumed it was the name of someone who had hurt him considerably. He brought his hands up and placed them over hers as he allowed her gentle touch to bring him back to the present. His father had not always been messed up. Both he and his mom had once been caring and kind. He wasn't sure when exactly that shifted but when it had, his whole world caved in. He had been too young to understand the effects that drugs could play on parenting. He didn't understand until he was much older how drugs fixed what ailed you, albeit temporarily. But mostly he didn't understand how parents could harm or allow harm to come to their children. _Aren't parent's supposed to protect you?_

"Edward?" Bella asked, hoping he could really hear her.

This was the second time within the hour that he had drifted away from her. She was praying that she wasn't doing something that was making him remember bad shit. She knew all too well how that could haunt a person. He slowly opened his eyes and they looked sad again. He kissed her softly on the palm of each of her hands and then pulled her to him, holding her in a tight embrace. He knew that he needed to get his shit together, that he was being very mercurial with Isabella and he worried that she would think he was too fucked up to pursue. She could hear his heart beating rapidly and then slowly start to decrease until she could sense that he was calm again. In fact, so calm that she heard his stomach rumble. She grinned and pulled away from him, biting down on her lip. She then turned and brought a plate forward.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"You made me a plate?" He asked, somewhat in shock.

He had seen his aunt doing that for Carlisle and it made his heart leap to think Bella did that for him. Maybe that is just something girls do but either way, he was thrilled that she had thought of him. Bella got that flirtatious look on her face and picked up a cherry, bringing it to his lips. The corner of his mouth lifted into a deadly smirk as he opened his mouth allowing her to drop the sweet fruit inside. But before she withdrew her finger he kissed it lightly causing Bella's eyes to flutter and her breath to hitch.

Edward smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Bella stuttered.

Edward went to the table and sat down on top of it, planting his legs firmly on the bench. He spread his legs slightly and arched his brow at Bella as he motioned to the spot in front of him. Bella did not hesitate this time and sat down on the bench between his legs. This time there was no awkwardness as it suddenly felt as if that was always the way they should be. Edward moaned as he took a bite of Bella's salad, thinking that it was definitely the best potato salad he had ever had.

"I told you it was famous." Bella said smugly.

"Maybe we should package it and sell it at the local Safeway." He said with a mouthful of salad.

She looked up at him, her heart leaping. _He said 'we' again_.

"Nah, I don't want to sell out or anything." She said sarcastically and then laughed as he rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh." He said as he brought his fork to her mouth.

The fact that Edward was feeding Bella had her mind floating all over the place. She didn't think guys did that kind of thing. She thought that only happened in those sappy romantic comedies that she refused to go see. Bella lived in the real world and in the real world people hurt one another all the time and there was rarely a happily ever after. But she felt an undeniable chemistry with Edward and when he looked at her, she could actually picture herself with him in 10, 20, or 30 years. This was something she had never felt with anyone else and she longed to see where it went from here.

Edward on the other hand was winging it. He had seen Carlisle feed his aunt before and she seemed to like it. He had no real reference for relationships. His mom and dad were affectionate with one another, often too affectionate as on more than one occasion they simply forgot that Edward was around. While Carlisle and his aunt seemed tranquil with one another. He had never heard them raise their voice to each other or seen them be overly affectionate in front of him but there was something about the way they moved around each other that told him they truly cared about one another. He wondered if he should consult with Carlisle about this thing with Isabella. _He is always saying I can talk to him about anything._

They spent the next couple of hours huddled near each other as they visited with Alice and Jasper. Jessica and her crew were nearby but really seemed to not pay any interest to the four of them. If it weren't for the proximity of the tables you would not know they were a part of the same group of people. By the time the bon fire started many people were already very drunk. Although Edward and Bella had a few beers they were by far not wasted and neither were Jasper or Alice. So the newly formed friends had a great time laughing and making fun of the stupidity of the others. When Alice brought out the fixings for Smores Bella leaped up excitedly.

"Oh my god… I haven't made these since I was a kid."

"Oh Bella, I love them. Jasper doesn't appreciate the Smore." Alice said, giving Jasper a look that said 'see I'm not the only one'.

"Baby, they are messy and I can never get the marshmallow just right." Both women looked at him and he quickly turned to Edward, "Edward, come on man, you got my back don't you?"

Just then both woman brought their gaze to him, "Ummm, ya know, I never did the whole camp thing so…I…ummm, never really had one so… ummm, I can't really vote." Edward stuttered.

Bella smiled wildly, "Ohhh, I get to pop your Smore's cherry, SWEET!" she said wagging her brow suggestively.

She started gathering what she would need and then took his hand dragging him over to the fire. Edward glanced at Jasper for some encouragement but he just laughed and motioned with his hands for him to follow Bella. Edward watched as Bella explained the intricacies of making the perfect smore.

"See the key, Your Smootchalot, is that you dip the marshmallow in the fire." She said with a wink as Edward chuckled, "Many people make the mistake of just shoving it in there but then it doesn't melt all the way through and just gets too crispy." She said with a frown, "So you see, you need to twirl it just above the fire to cook the inside." She demonstrated as she moved the stick in a circle above the flame. Edward couldn't contain his smile. _This girl is too much!_

"Then!" She said looking at him while he brought his hand to his mouth trying to stifle his laugh, "Only when it bubbles like this." She lifted the marshmallow to show him that it was indeed bubbled, "NOW you put it in the fire so it can get crispy and oh so yummy."

"Then the graham cracker and this is important… you need to use Hershey's but NOT the king size bars because they don't melt right." She said as she placed the marshmallow on top of the chocolate and added the top graham cracker.

"Here, try it!" She said all smiles.

Edward looked at it and then her and he couldn't help but think that Jasper was right. _This looks really messy._ Edward shrugged and took a bite and, sure enough, it was delicious, utterly messy and utterly delicious. He now had chocolate and marshmallow running down his chin and when the chocolate started dripping all over his fingers he started giggling uncontrollably. Bella grinned and stood on her tip toes, kissing him softly on the chin until all the chocolate and marshmallow was gone and then placed her mouth close to his lips but not touching them.

"This is the best part." She said running her tongue along his lips.

Edward immediately felt his manhood stir, which had been nothing new today. His prominent member seemed to stir any time he was near her. He knew he needed her desperately. He started to drop the smore but Bella placed her hand on his.

"Don't you dare drop my perfect Smore." She said licking her lips of the chocolate and marshmallow she had just tasted from Edward's lips.

Edward's mouth opened but no words came out.

"I'm gonna grab the blanket so we can sit by the fire. Is that okay?" She asked while Edward nodded.

As he watched her go back to the table he quickly shoved the chocolaty goodness into his mouth not wanting anything to hinder his desire to kiss her. As Bella approached him she had to stop and take a deep breath as Edward was now licking the chocolate off of his fingers. _This man is pure lethal!_ Bella swallowed and tried to maintain her poise as she laid the blanket down for them. Edward motioned for her to sit and then sat down next to her as they watched the flicker of the fire. Bella turned to him and was taken aback by just how stunning he really was. As the fire cast a soft hue around him she felt drawn to him, like that old saying… a moth to flame, burned by the fire. _Please don't let him burn me._ Bella whispered causing Edward to turn to her.

"Did you say something?" He asked, concerned he had missed something important.

Bella shook her head and brought her lips to his, kissing him with a passion that she knew could lead somewhere else. She leaned back on the blanket pulling him to her. Edward hesitated for only a moment as his lips crashed against hers, once again desire devouring the two of them. He allowed his hand to slowly move over her breast, feeling her nipple harden at his touch. _I can't believe this is happening!_ He thought as his hand slipped under the hem of her blouse, his fingers running along her flat stomach.

"It's okay." She muttered against his mouth, trying to encourage him to continue.

Bella's body was on fire. She needed him to go further, to really touch her. She felt as if she could combust at any moment. He gently traced his fingers over her stomach and worked his hand slowly up and over her breast. He was breathing heavily now. It had been a long time since he had touched a woman and he didn't quite remember the experience that well. But Bella felt so perfect in his hand and he found himself removing her breast from her bikini top. As his thumb crossed over her nipple she moaned into his mouth fueling his fire and making his heart race.

"Oh God!" He muttered unable to breathe.

"Edward, touch me, please."

His breath was coming out ragged and he looked torn, he swallowed and slowly moved his hand to cup her subtle and soft breast. He brought his mouth back to hers and started kissing her again, feeling the heat emanating from her core. His hand was drawn there, to her hot center. He unfastened her shorts and paused wanting to make sure. When her hand moved over his, guiding it inside her shorts he had his answer. His long fingers cupped her sex and he could feel that she was wet… for him.

Bella moaned again as pleasure coursed through her. His fingers grazed her nub and Bella felt as if she might explode on the spot as she automatically arched her hips slightly. Edward couldn't believe that he was actually doing what he was doing and he prayed that no one was watching them. He needed to feel her though and his fingers found their way underneath her bikini bottoms as the warmth of her core set his hand on fire. Bella kissed him even harder; she needed him with a desperation that felt almost embarrassing. As her tongue pierced his mouth her hand worked its way down and over the bulge in his jeans, squeezing his impressive length and hearing him almost cry as her hand maneuvered over him.

Edward was unable to contain his desire for her. It had been eight years since he had felt a woman's touch, eight years since he had caressed a woman's body and eight years since he had felt this level of intimacy. He knew that what he was experiencing was not like anything he had with anyone else. He was completely drug free, he wasn't trying to 'get' anything, and he was not looking for a place to stay for the night. What he was experiencing right now was what it always should have felt like but never did. He immediately moved himself between her legs and pressed his hardness against her heat.

Bella moved her hand and gripped his hair once again. He felt so good and she knew they needed to leave. To find a place they could make love. She wanted to feel him inside of her, she wanted to touch him and kiss every part of his luscious body. Their kiss intensified yet again and she wondered if she would have to break free again just so she could catch her breath but she couldn't do that. The way he was moving against her was sending delicious waves of excitement and euphoria through her and she realized just how dangerously close she was to pulling him out of his jeans and doing him right there by the fire.

"Hey Bella, you need any help there?" They heard drunk laughter approaching.

"Yeah, he ain't raping you or anything is he?" Another drunken voice said laughing.

"Don't forget no means no, Masen." That voice they both recognized as Mike's.

And just like that Edward stopped, frozen above her. The harsh reality of where they were coming to the forefront. Bella was trying to pull him back to her but she knew that the drunken ramblings of those idiots had taken Edward away again. And just like that he rolled off of her, leaving her breathless and aroused. She turned to him and could see the anguish on his face. She brought her hand to him in an attempt to touch him but he flinched away.

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Edward thought as he rolled off of her. He realized that he had been so turned on by her that he had once again paid no attention to his surroundings and was about to do something he never should have done. He couldn't look at her and needed some distance to calm his raging hormones that were desperate to find peace within her welcoming walls.

"Edward it's okay, they are being jerks, they're drunk. You weren't doing anything I didn't want you to do." Bella pleaded with him.

He glanced at her and could see her confusion but he felt unable to articulate what he was feeling at the moment. Without saying a word he stood up, pulling his cigarettes out and lighting one quickly as he walked away from the fire. Bella saw his hand go to his hair and then after a few paces, he bent slightly, resting his palms against his knees. Bella glanced at Mike and his idiots friends and jumped up quickly, marching over there.

"You fucker!" Were the only words she said as she slapped him hard across the face.

In Mike's drunken state he stood and pushed her out of the way. "Don't touch me, bitch."

Before Mike could say or do anything else Edward was on him. Edward hadn't heard what had been said but he certainly saw what had happened. He wasn't quick enough to stop Mike from pushing Isabella down but he was quick enough to clock Mike across the face several times. Soon his friends jumped in and tried to hold Edward back but they were all too drunk to do any significant damage. Edward had spent so much of his life fighting that it became natural and once he started, he wasn't able to stop. In fact, he never did until he was pulled off. It was as if he entered some alternate reality with just him and that person or people and all he could see was them and where he wanted his fists to land. By the time he was pulled off of Mike, Mike's face was a bloody mess. And when Edward looked up he was face to face with the county sheriff.

Edward looked down at his hands which were now coated in blood and then looked over at Isabella who had her hand over her mouth. He could see the fear in her eyes and he glanced back at Mike who was being huddled around. Before anyone had been questioned, the sheriff turned him around and put the handcuffs on him, the cold steel a stark reminder of what would happen next. Bella screamed in protest and ran up to them.

"He was defending me. That asshole pushed me and has been starting trouble since we got here." She pleaded desperately to the sheriff. "Please, it wasn't his fault." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Ma'am, step back please."

"I want to press charges." Mike said meekly from the ground.

Bella's heart sank, knowing that this was her fault. If she hadn't said anything to Mike, if she had just gone to Edward they could have just left. She started crying uncontrollably and then felt Alice's arms wrap around her. Edward's heart sank at the tears that Bella was shedding for him. He stared dumbly at the sheriff as his partner started going around taking statements. Unfortunately a lot of people didn't see what preceded Edward kicking the living shit out of Mike. Only that Edward didn't stop when it was clear that Mike was no longer fighting back. The sheriff brought Edward to the cruiser and set him in the back while he talked with the station.

"This is bullshit." Jasper said to the sheriff standing before him.

"Your name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

The sheriff stopped writing and looked up at him, "You related to Eleazar Whitlock?"

"Yes, I'm his son." Jasper said with a smile. He knew that his father had a take no prisoners type of attitude. He had to have one to be respected in his field.

Edward watched from the back of the sheriff's car as the other officer was talking to people and the other was running his record. His eyes locked on Bella who was staring at him, tears streaming down her face. Edward wanted to cry but he was already remembering what it was like before and trying to harden himself in preparation but his heart was breaking watching her. He sighed deeply when the energy shifted in the vehicle and he knew without a doubt that the sheriff had pulled up his record. Edward broke his gaze from Bella and turned to look at him just as the sheriff turned to him. There was no more sympathy in his eyes.

"Well, it looks like someone just broke parole."

Edward didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes, preparing for what would surely happen next. He fucked up yet again. But as he opened his eyes and glanced back at Bella he realized that this time he lost something so much more than his freedom, he lost the possibility of … love.

* * *

**A/N… Frickity, frick, frick, frick! Okay, yeah…first off, that is pretty messed up what happened with Mike, so what will happen next? And what's the big deal about Jasper's dad. Hmmm, well you will have to wait to find out. So, damn it, we didn't get our lemon after all. I'm sorry I'm being such a tease…LOL…okay, not really, hehehehe… Ah, well, all good things come to those who wait, and you know I will hook you up when it happens. And yeah, as most of you know I am a total foodie and a bit OCD, WHAT? Yeah, well, what can I say aside from, I do make a mean tater salad and have definitely perfected the art of making Smores…LOL… so now that I have shared my great wisdom on this very important matter, use it wisely...hehehehehe... And I do want to say this, I wrote this chapter last month before I went on vacation so Monday when I saw Rob with the ice cream I about died and then laughed and said I just wrote that! Any volunteers for licking and kissing him clean? :-)**

**On a side note… how many are reading Daddy C? Holy shit, Bol'shoi in the house. If you really need a lemon I hooked you up big time in CH 17 so go mosey on over to the bar and check it out. Hmmm, Both Esme and ADH's Bella are seeing a side of their men they probably never wanted to see.**

**Alrighty peeps, you know what I want. Hit that little button and let me know what ya think. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Rating: M- For lemons (eventually) language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the best! **

**So, hmmm, yes, you are all very worried about our poor Edward. Poor guy just can't seem to catch a break can he? So let's see what's happening, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_He was defending me. That asshole pushed me and has been starting trouble since we got here." She pleaded desperately to the sheriff. "Please, it wasn't his fault." She said with tears in her eyes._

"_Ma'am, step back please." _

"_I want to press charges." Mike said meekly from the ground._

Bella rested her head on Alice's shoulder crying, she couldn't stop the endless flow. She was vaguely aware of movement around her and Jasper talking nearby. A panic enveloped her. _Where's Edward?_ She thought as she looked around for him, wanting to offer him support, to say she was sorry. She glanced around and saw him sitting in the back of the sheriff's car. His eyes locked with hers and she could see that he was hurting. He then turned to the sheriff who said something to him. She saw his eyes close and when he turned back to her, his eyes held such pain that she immediately started walking towards him.

"Please step away from the vehicle." The sheriff said forcefully.

Bella hadn't even heard him exit the car. She didn't stop though, not until she was standing in front of Edward, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. Edward's heart was pounding in his chest when he saw her approaching. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. But when the sheriff muttered before slamming his car door Edward felt an overwhelming fear. _Oh Bella, please don't come over here, I don't think I can take it if something were to happen to you…_ He wanted to hold her, to tell her it would be okay but he wasn't so sure that it would be.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't hear her but he recognized the words she was saying.

She raised her hand to touch the window but the sheriff swiftly moved her and started directing her towards the crowd. Bella turned her head and looked at Edward over her shoulder and could see that he had his head down. As Bella approached Alice and Jasper the sheriff moved away from them and began talking intently to his partner. A few moments later they were in the cruiser taking Edward away.

"Bella, it's going to be okay?" Alice said as she held her and gently stroked her back.

"This is such bullshit!" Jasper said angrily as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello? Jasper?" Liam asked, confused why he would be calling so late.

"Dad, I need to talk to both of you, can you put me on speaker?" Jasper said urgently.

"Sure son, hold on."

Liam glanced at the clock and saw that it was just past midnight. He looked at the sleeping figure beside him and tapped his shoulder. Eleazar rolled over and continued sleeping as Liam rolled his eyes. They had been asleep for a little over an hour so he knew he couldn't be that deep in his sleep cycle yet. _Well, he was tired_. He thought with a smile, remembering earlier. He shook his head and knew that he needed to wake him. He didn't like the sound of Jasper's voice and instinctually felt that something was wrong. He pushed Eleazar's shoulder even harder.

"El, get up." Liam whisper shouted.

"Baby, I'm tired. You know I'm not as young as I used to be."

Liam laughed and kissed his shoulder. "Behave old man." Liam said before tugging on Eleazar's hair to get his attention.

"Did you just call me an old man?" Eleazar asked playfully into his pillow.

"El come on, wake up. Jasper's on the phone and he sounds upset."

That got Eleazar's attention as he rolled over and looked at Liam with a concerned expression, all previous playfulness gone. They had known that Jasper was at the lake with Alice. Many thoughts crossed Eleazar's mind as he tried to figure out why Jasper would be calling them so late. His heart sank. Eleazar had been so happy not that long ago. He and Liam had a wonderful evening. His mind flashed with their evening's festivities but he quickly closed his eyes as he shifted his brain so that he could focus on what was going on right now versus how good it had been earlier.

"He wants to be put on speaker." Liam said, looking worried.

Eleazar sat up quickly and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. Why he wasn't sure but he always wore his glasses when he needed to concentrate. He nodded at Liam who brought the phone between them and hit speaker.

"Son, what's going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is Alice okay?" Eleazar began quickly.

"Dad, I'm fine and so is Alice but a friend of mine isn't. He is in trouble and I think he will need your help." Jasper said and his parents could hear the desperation in his voice.

"What friend?" Liam asked, running through a mental list of possible people in his head.

Jasper had few people in his life that he would call friends. He did not adjust to the move as well as Liam and Eleazar had hoped he would. They both knew that the events of the past hindered his ability to trust people. When he met Alice they were ecstatic as he seemed happy with her and was able to open up more. Jasper spent most of his time with Alice so Liam struggled to think who he would care enough about that he would call in the middle of the night to ask for assistance.

Jasper had never given the community much of a chance. When they first moved, they had all received the typical stares and snickers and Jasper had been in several fights because of this hate. He said it was like Texas all over again even though they had reassured him it would be different. It had been but in a lot ways it was the same. Yet when Jasper was finished with high school and old enough to move out he was hesitant. Liam and Eleazar had always thought it was about not wanting to be away from Alice so they had offered a solution. Unfortunately they realized it had nothing to do with Alice.

"_So you two are saying you don't want me here?" Jasper asks hurt._

"_Of course not but as much as you despise living in this town we thought you would want to move closer to LA, somewhere where people are more open." Eleazar says looking over at me._

"_Son, we thought you would like this." I say, touching Jasper's shoulder._

_We had rented an apartment outside of Los Angeles thinking he and Alice would enjoy some time together. I really thought he would be happy about this so his reaction is rather confusing. I can't for the life of me figure out why he looks so upset right now._

"_If I leave, what if…" Jasper says flustered as he looks down._

"_What if, what?" Eleazar looks up at me confused and I shake my head and shrug, he then looks back at Jasper, "Son, you need to tell us what's going on in that head of yours. We aren't mind readers. We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Eleazar says forcefully. _

_I walk around and sit next to Eleazar so I can see Jasper's expressions. What the hell is going on here?_

"_What if what happened in Texas happens here and I'm not around to help?" Jasper says finally, making eye contact with the two of us and we can see the same look off suffering that was on his face so many years ago. "I'm older now and I could do something." He says sadly._

_Eleazar closes his eyes and lowers his head while Jasper reaches over to him and touches his shoulder while looking up at me. Eleazar takes a deep breath and raises his head to meet Jasper's eyes. He takes Jasper's hands in his and glances over at me. Jasper was eleven when it happened and for years he would wake up screaming. Hell, he slept with us for the first six months we lived here. I place my hands on top of Eleazar's as we squeeze Jasper's hands reassuringly. Jasper looks at my suddenly sad appearance and then over at Eleazar who has a very determined expression on his face. The one he reserves for making a point. I take a deep breath and rest my cheek against Eleazar's upper arm, trying to hold back my tears, knowing that won't help the situation._

"_Son, THAT will never happen again. I am stronger now and I know how to handle people like that. I would never let anyone hurt our family ever again. You can't hold off your life in fear that some ignorant asshole might do something. I won't allow it." Eleazar looks at me and I nod as he turns back to him, "WE won't allow it. Do you understand what I am saying?" He says firmly._

_Jasper nods and puts his arms around both of us. We all suffered that night but none more than Jasper. He was old enough to understand the hate and old enough to remember everything. I glance at Eleazar who has tears in his eyes. I know he feels bad about everything that transpired that evening so long ago but there was absolutely nothing he could have done except what he did. Sometimes bad things happen and there is no way to stop it, all you can do is survive it. We hold each other for a long time until we hear a knock on the door._

"_That's Alice." Jasper says breaking our embrace._

_We both nod and smile at him._

"_Have fun and remember that we don't want to be grandpas just yet." I say teasingly as I ruffle his hair, messing it up. _

_He rolls his eyes and pulls out several condoms from his jeans, waving them at the two of us and then laughing at our expressions of shock. Before he gets to the door he stops and turns to us._

"_I still don't want to move. Can I stay here for a while?"_

"_Of course." Eleazar and I say in unison._

_He smiles at the two of us and is out the door. I turn to Eleazar and there is no stopping the tears from coming. I remember vividly what happened that night and understand completely what Jasper is so concerned about. I haven't thought about those events in years but the mere mention of it makes me ache inside. I am overwhelmed and can feel my body shaking as the images flash inside my head. God! I feel like I did back then. Eleazar immediately pulls me close to him, whispering over and over that he is sorry before finally kissing me and taking my breath away._

"You got in a fight?" Eleazar said loudly, bringing Liam out of his memory.

"Mike started it, dad, but that's not the issue." Jasper said frustrated.

"Jasper, we're not upset with you." Liam said, looking at Eleazar and begging him with his eyes to calm down, "Just take a breath, son, and tell us what's happening."

Jasper knew that his frustration was high and that when that happened he had a hard time explaining things. He indeed took a deep breath and started talking to his parents about what had happened at the lake today. He told them how Mike had treated Edward and that he was really a great guy and that Edward had stopped Mike when he had tried to fight him. He went on to tell them about the jet skis and the fun they had today and how Edward had been honest with him about his charges. He finally told him about Mike and how he had pushed Isabella and that Edward fought him and because Edward had a record he was arrested.

"What was he in prison for, Jasper?" Eleazar asked trying to decide what needed to happen.

"Statutory Rape and Aggravated Assault."

Jasper's parents didn't say anything right away but looked at one another.

"Dad, please. He needs help. No one has ever stood up for him. You know I don't like anyone, especially around here, but I like him. He is a good person. I can feel that. Please, he had a shitty attorney back then." Jasper could hear his dad let out a chuckle, "You know you would have gotten him off all together or at least gotten him less time. Mike started all this shit, dad, Edward didn't." Jasper pleaded in hopes that his dad would consider helping.

"I can't make any promises, son, but I will look into it."

"YES!" Jasper shouted and nodded at Alice who smiled brightly. Bella looked at her confused.

"Jasper's dad is one of the best defense attorneys in California. He said that he will help Edward." Alice said excitedly.

"Son, listen I can't do anything tonight and I am not sure I can even get him out but if I can it won't be until Monday. I will go see him in the morning. I am not making any guarantees but I will meet with him and make my decision afterwards. Do you understand?" Eleazar said but he already knew that if Jasper cared about this Edward person then he would help him. There wasn't anything he would deny his son.

"Thank you, dad. I'm sorry I woke you guys. I'll be home a little later." Jasper said feeling better already.

"Please do not say anything to Mike." Eleazar said quickly, knowing his son's propensity for speaking his mind.

"I won't." Jasper said the words but he wasn't sure he could actually follow them.

"You and Alice should leave and advise this Bella person as well. If you guys make any statements to any of Mike's people it could be used against Edward. Just head home now, alright?" Eleazar said firmly. He didn't want them ruining his chances of getting Edward released.

"Alright, dad. We will leave now." Jasper said with a sigh.

Jasper had already planned on saying something to Mike but he could see his dad's perspective and knew that he needed to follow whatever he said. His parents said goodbye and Jasper walked closer to Alice and Bella. He leaned down so he could look directly in Bella's eyes.

"My dad is going to see Edward tomorrow. He can't make any promises but at least he will talk to him." Jasper said intensely.

"But Edward can't afford an attorney." Bella could feel a panic within her. She knew she had just enough to get her through her leave of absence but if Edward needed it she would help him without hesitation.

"My father knows that. He will do it for free."

Bella could feel the tears coming again as she threw her arms around Jasper. Maybe this could work and Edward would not be sent away. It still shocked her greatly that after only spending a day with him she knew without a doubt that if he was sent to prison she would be devastated. She realized at that very moment that she was already falling in love with him and felt exhilarated.

~ADH~

Edward blindly went through the motions; his stomach lurched in his stomach all the way to the detention center. As they read him his rights and booked him, he felt himself becoming numb. He said his name and took his picture, rolled his fingers along the black ink as if he were in a dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare. When they asked him if he had anyone to call he shook his head. He knew his aunt and uncle deserved a phone call but he couldn't bring himself to tell them that he had messed up. He didn't want to hear the disappointment that would surely be in their voices. But it wasn't until he heard the lock on the cell door that his head dropped as reality set in. He felt the contents of his stomach bubbling up and immediately made his way to the toilet, throwing up the contents of his last meal. He stood up and walked slowly to the cot in the room, sitting down on it, thankful that he was in his own cell. He ached all over but mostly his heart longed to go back in time, to only an hour ago. So that he could ask Bella to leave with him. He brought his finger to his lips and could almost feel her there. He allowed his eyes to close but he knew sleep would not take him and when it did it only brought bad memories to light.

**Eight years earlier**

"Mmmm… need a friend?" Some gruff voice hisses from the cell as I pass by it.

I swallow and shake my head quickly. The guard walking with me brings his nightstick against the bars and the noise from the cell quiets. I continue to walk along this long corridor with cells on both sides of me. The cells are closed as there was an issue with my transport and I wasn't transported to county until a little while ago. I continue to look forward, trying to take in my surroundings out of the corner of my eyes. The guard walks me inside my cell and tells me the basics but I don't know if I can truly hear him. My eyes are darting all around. There is a small bed that looks like a cot, a toilet and sink and that is pretty much it. I sit on the bed and bring my hand to my arm, scratching along the tracks there. The guard steps out and motions for them to close the cell. The loud clank of the cell door shutting and locking makes my stomach turn and I find myself hurling in the disgusting toilet, while hearing laughter all around me.

~ADH~

"Hey pretty boy, sit here!"

I shake my head and continue walking, looking for a place to sit and eat.

"Come on sweet thing, let me be your friend." Another person says as I walk by.

Oh God! Does everyone here want to fuck me? I shake my head and continue walking until I find a table with only a few people there and reluctantly take a seat. The men at the table are staring at me. I slept horribly last night. I kept waking up and hurling into the toilet. I stare at the so called food on my tray. If I eat this I will definitely throw up again. I instinctually bring my hand to my left forearm, running my hand up and down. God! I could sure use a hit. I could handle prison so much better if I was high. I look down at the shit I am supposed to eat and pick up the slice of bread. This should be safe. It's hard to fuck up bread.

"You get used to it." I hear someone say.

I look up and see that a man who appears to be in his early thirties has sat down in front of me. I glance at him and he is smirking as he looks at me.

"My name's Marcus. What's yours?"

"Edward" I say.

~ADH~

"You owe me pretty boy." Marcus says as he, Sam and Nick back me into a corner.

"I don't owe you shit. Stay the fuck away from me." I seethe.

God! I am really getting tired of fighting these three. You would think they would give up by now but here we are again. Over the past eight months, Marcus has been after me. At first he came at me alone and then he enlisted Sam and more recently he has enlisted Nick.

"Oh but you do, Masen. I have been looking out for you." Marcus says coolly.

"The fuck you have."

"I haven't?" He asks arching his brow as he steps towards me.

For a brief moment I wonder if it's true but then say fuck it. That doesn't entitle him to fuck me. I kick him hard in the crotch bringing him down and roll my shoulder, preparing to fight Sam and Nick. As expected they both jump in but I hit Sam in the gut and start pounding on Nick. I knew how to fight before I entered prison but I have mastered it since being in here. A lot of guys I knew were tough on the outside but they had weapons. I had to learn to be tough without them. I see Marcus moving slightly so I kick him hard in the chest but in doing so Nick grabs me just as Sam comes at me. I bring my head back and butt it against Nick's face and I am sure I just broke his nose. God! Where the fuck are all the damn guards? I don't know how much more I can take. Sam gets a good punch in before I hit him hard, knocking him back. And wouldn't you know it, THAT's when the guards show up.

"Solitary, Masen!" One of the guards says while another one grabs my arm and jerks me away.

I glance up and see that it is McCarty who has me. He doesn't say anything to me until we enter the hall that leads to the solitary confinement cell.

"This is quite the system you have, Masen." Guard McCarty says casually.

I sigh, "It seems to be working so far." I say, looking over at him and seeing him smirk.

"Well, I suppose it is." He says with a light chuckle.

"I thought you said they would eventually give up. I mean shit! It's been like eight months already. Don't they have some other ass to go after?"

McCarty glances at me and I see him smile, "Well, I thought they would have given up by now. Their persistence is amazing."

"I wish I knew what I was doing to make them think I would be into that?" I say with sigh.

"Well, guys like Marcus don't really care if you're into it or not. It's not really about sex. He just set his sights on you and when he couldn't have you it became a threat to his standing in here. I doubt it would matter what you did, Masen. He would still pursue you because now it's about his reputation." McCarty says with the insight of a man who has seen enough to understand prison hierarchies.

I nod and look down.

"He says he is protecting me. Do you think that's true?" I ask as we stop in front of the cell and he motions for another guard to open it.

"I don't think so but I'll ask around for you." He says as he motions for me to go inside.

"Are you guys still betting on this?" I ask frowning and he grins.

"Of course… We have a nice pot going and it just keeps getting bigger and bigger." He says with a smile that does not belong in a prison. "I will ask around about Marcus." He says with a laugh, "After all, I do need to look out for my investment, don't I, Masen."

I frown and shake my head as he closes the cell door.

**Six and a half years earlier**

I watch as we get a new batch of people through. The courthouse must not have been very busy because there are only three new people. I glance at them as I lean against the bars of my cell. One looks like a gang banger and from the signs being thrown by the Crips down the way I know this is true. The next is some Mexican dude that is already giving head nods to people as he walks down the hall. Yeah, he's been here before and the third is a smaller white dude who looks scared shitless. I hear Marcus immediately start making cat calls to him and I just shake my head and go back inside my cell. Shortly after sitting on my cot there is movement outside my cell.

"Don't be jealous, Masen, you had your chance." Marcus says as he and Sam walk past my cell.

I frown at him. Guard McCarty was right. About four months ago Marcus finally gave up. He realized that as much as he wanted to fuck me, I wasn't worth it. McCarty was extremely happy because by the time Marcus gave up the pot was apparently up to three grand. A day later a couple of sketch pads and some sketching pencils were on my bed. I guess he had seen me doodling anywhere I could and assumed I liked to draw. I do of course and have filled up a couple of sketch pads already.

Most people leave me alone. Oddly enough the brothers inside think it's funny that some 'pretty little white boy' can fight so well and the Mexican's are not interested 'in the gringo'. The white dudes don't say much to me. When I first got here they saw my huge tatt and the way I fought off Marcus and his cronies and thought maybe I would be interested in joining the 'brotherhood' but that was not going to happen. Those dudes are stupid. I pick up my book, Heroes, Gods and Monsters of the Greek Myths and start reading. I am almost done with it and I think I might get another book like it. This shit was interesting.

"Masen, you have a visitor." McCarty says walking up to my cell.

"I have a visitor?" I ask confused.

"That's what they tell me." He replies.

I don't know who would be here visiting me. I don't know anyone. McCarty takes me to the holding room where they frisk me, making sure I don't have anything on me and then they lead me to a chair with one of those Plexiglas partitions and another chair on the other side of the partition. I sit down in front of a woman who looks to be in her late thirties, maybe early forties. She has medium length brown hair and while I'm certain we have never met, she looks familiar to me for some reason. She picks up the phone and so do I.

"Edward?" She asks.

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Do I know you?"

I see her swallow, "I'm your Aunt Esme. I'm Elizabeth's sister. I don't know if you remember me. It's been a while." She says quickly, looking down.

I stare at her and glare. Well, I don't remember her at all but now I can see the resemblance with my mom. That's why she seemed familiar to me. How dare she come here! Where the hell was she when her fucked up sister hurt me. I instinctually lift my hand over my heart, feeling my scar and stand up quickly. I see her mouthed the words 'please wait' and I pick up the phone again, my anger is rolling off of me in waves. When I was going through the revolving door of foster care and group homes, no one came to help me and now here this bitch is. What the fuck does she want anyway?

"I just found out you were here and wanted to see you. We're fami…" She starts to say the word family and I cut her off.

"I don't have any fucking family." I hiss out and then hit my fist against the partition, making her jump back.

The guards immediately are at my side, grabbing me and forcing me out of the room. McCarty is giving me a strange look as he brings me back to general population. I almost thought that they might put me in solitary confinement again but instead McCarty brings me to my cell. I immediately start pacing as McCarty stands at the opening. I look at him and he has a concerned look on his face.

"WHAT!" I shout and he frowns and stands tall.

McCarty has an intimidating presence and when he shifts from the happy go lucky guy into guard status he scares the shit out of you. He glares at me and his energy sucks up all the air in the tiny space. He walks over to me and brings up his nightstick, tapping me on the chest several times.

"You better stay in here and calm down, Masen, or you are going to end up hurt."

I know I have pissed him off and that I am walking a thin line. I take a step back and nod as he lowers his nightstick and starts walking towards the cell entrance but before exiting he turns around and looks at me. His expression has softened some.

"You're not the first person to have a visitor fuck them up emotionally. Most end up coming back into general pop and doing something stupid. They get themselves hurt or hurt someone else. They end up getting their sentences extended or losing privileges, sometimes worse." He takes a breath, "Just, stay in your cell Masen, alright?" He says as he raises his eyebrows at me, begging me to heed his warning.

I nod again and plop down on my bed, running my fingers through my hair. When I look up again McCarty is gone. I glance at my sketch pad and pick it up along with my pencils. I roll my shoulders and lean against my wall flipping to the page I have been working on for a few days now. I glance at the drawing that is almost done. It's a picture of this Harley with a dude and girl kissing on it. I haven't decided where to place them though. I close my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and suddenly I see the sun bright in the sky and sand dunes all around. I open my eyes and smile as my fingers move the pencil quickly across the page.

**Present day**

"_Edward." She whispers._

_My body is touching hers. She feels so soft and her touch is sending me spiraling. I want to be inside of her so bad; I need to be inside of her. She guides me to her entrance and I push into her, feeling her walls expand around me. She runs her hands up and down my back until she finally works her way back to my hair. We move with each other and everything feels so right._

"_I love you Edward." She says softly against my mouth._

Edward jumped up, looking around and realizing that he was in jail. Again. With a heavy sigh he laid back down, bringing his hand to his face, covering his eyes with his forearm and feeling the wetness that was now there. _I'm never going to see her again_. His heart ached with that thought. He knew that Mike had already said he was pressing charges against him. That meant that they would look at his record and he would mostly likely be sent back to prison, for violating his parole if nothing else. His chest heaved uncontrollably at the magnitude of that thought. He knew that it shouldn't matter to him but it did. He suddenly realized as fear invaded his senses that leaving Bella would be unbearable. _I am already falling in love with her_. _How is that possible?_

* * *

**A/N… Oh man, poor Edward. So hmmm, what do we have here? Let's see, we have met Jasper's parents (okay I updated the blog with pics of these two and all I can say is HOLY HOTNESS alert…) … Thanks Amanda for helping me drool, I mean find the perfect Eleazar and Liam…YOWZA! Okay, what else…oh yes, we got some back story on Edward's life in prison and once again many kudos to my amazing beta Amanda for making a manip of her man Emmett (also on the blog) and hmmm, what else, oh yeah, still no lemon… sorry, but I did give you a tiny bit of a wet dream, does that count? So next chappie we will see if Daddy Whit can get our boy out. Because seriously, he and Bella have got some business to take care of because I need that lemon as much as you all do… LOL… These two are seriously killing me!**

**Alrighty folks hit me up; let me know what ya think…**

**OHHHH, I almost forgot... my girl amandac3 wrote me a sexy chocolate covered lemon for my birthday the other day so go check it out and send her some love. Here is the info...**

**Decadent Temptation**

**Chocolate, paintbrushes and a naked body. When Edward is left high and dry by his go to girl, in steps Bella. Will Edward be able to maintain his professionalism or will he give in to the decadent temptation standing before him? A birthday one-shot written for my beta, LovinRob. EPOV 'cause that's how I roll. (www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8459308/1/Decadent_Temptation)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Rating: M- For lemons (eventually) language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the best! **

**So, hmmm, yes, a lot happened last chapter, didn't it? So let's take a look and see what Daddy Whit can do for our boy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Eleazar glanced at the clock, 6:00 a.m. It is way too early to be up but he knew that sleep was pointless. Jasper had arrived home around 1:00 a.m. and they had talked until after 2:00 a.m. Bless Liam's heart, he had tried his best to relax him but Eleazar was beyond anything. _Well, almost anything_. Eleazar thought with a smile. He glanced at Liam lying beside him, marveling at how attractive he still was. The blankets were pulled low so that they were lying around his waist. Liam stretched and moved slightly revealing just a portion of the hair leading to his manhood before rolling onto his stomach, the blankets falling just below his ass. Eleazar grinned and pulled the blankets over him and then readjusted his already hardening cock. It amazed him that, after all this time, the sight of him still aroused him and he knew that it would always be that way.

They had met close to thirty years ago. Liam was part of a group that had come to audit the books at the firm he worked for. He had felt an immediate attraction to him and Liam had wasted no time in letting him know he was interested. Eleazar couldn't go there though. He was the youngest partner at his firm and the only ethnic partner at that. Of course when they hired him they hired him on name alone not realizing what they were getting. Eleazar's father, William F. Whitlock, was the son of a well-known cattle rancher while his mother was the daughter of the lead housekeeper at said ranch. Their affair was torrid to say the least. Her pregnancy became a scandal and then when Eleazar's father insisted that his son carry his last name all hell had broken loose. His father had later been found dead, the victim of some freak cattle accident two years after his birth. His mother had been devastated and ostracized by the entire Whitlock family. Eleazar had often wondered if his father had been murdered but it was an issue he never broached with anyone. He had also thought of changing his last name at one point in his life being that he looked so much like his mother with his dark skin and dark eyes. He also spoke Spanish fluently which had served him well in both Texas and Southern California. But Eleazar never did change his name as he had figured that after what his father had sacrificed for him and his mother that he owed him at least that. He was also aware that his name alone had opened many doors for him over the years.

For the first half of Eleazar's life he had dated women exclusively. He was considered a very attractive man and because of that he had women throwing themselves at him his entire life. He never felt fulfilled with a woman however but had figured that was probably because he had just not found the right one yet. He had always denied the side of him that whispered about men, a hint of attraction here and there that he would immediately push aside. He had known no gay men while he was a boy and the ones he had 'heard' of in college had been ostracized and ridiculed. Once he started his career he began to have those stirrings within him on a more regular basis and found it harder and harder to deny that side of him. By the time he had met Liam it had gotten to the point where Eleazar had to envision men while making love to women as a way to stimulate arousal and release. But at that point in his life there were no openly gay attorneys in Texas that he knew of and, for the first time in his life, Eleazar did not want to be the first. The minute he had met Liam though he knew he was in trouble because his attraction to him had been fierce and hard to deny. There had been no turning back at that point.

"_Can I sit here?" A male voice with just a hint of an Irish accent says._

_I look up to see a stunningly handsome man. My throat is suddenly as dry as the desert. I nod as he smiles and my heart starts beating extra fast. What the hell is going on with me? That voice in my head that I tend to silence all the time is screaming at full volume. My god! Just look at him! He seems to be about my height so maybe 6'0" or 6'1" with light brown hair that almost seems red depending on how the light hits it; his eyes are as green as the spring grass and utterly mesmerizing. I can tell that he must work out because there is definition visible underneath his nice suit. He looks younger than me though by maybe six years or so. My eyes hungrily take him in and I feel a stirring within me, stronger than I have ever felt before. He takes a sip of his coffee and I notice that he is checking me out as well. When his eyes meet mine and he realizes that I have caught him staring, this wonderfully sexy shade of red starts forming around his ears and down his neck._

"_I'm Eleazar Whitlock." I say reaching my hand to him._

_He smiles and takes my hand in his, "Liam O'Reilly."_

_His hand is smooth and soft and I am having strong visuals of what they would feel like if they were moving across my body. He looks down at our still joined hands and I quickly let go, realizing I have be holding it longer than what would be deemed appropriate. I shake my head at my idiocy. I need to get away from here even though the voice in my head is slamming its fists against my brain telling me to stay put, to see where this goes, but I can't. I can't see where this will go. I reach down and start gathering my papers and in my haste I drop a file on the floor. He reaches for it and hands it to me and although I am generally really good at interpreting what the strengths and weakness of people are I simply can't do that with him. I don't know what I see in his eyes but I do know that I have a strong desire to lean over and kiss him. My eyes widen as that thought crosses my mind and I quickly stand, snatching the file from his hand and taking off towards my office, slamming the door behind me, his eyes and touch still lingering with me._

Liam moved again bringing Eleazar out of his memory. As Liam rolled onto his back he had a strained expression on his face. Eleazar wondered what he was dreaming about as he gently moved a strand of hair out of his partner's eyes and then slipped out of bed, heading over to his computer. He quickly started pulling up everything he could find on Edward Masen.

A few hours later he heard Liam stir in the bed and shortly after he felt his hand move across his bare shoulder as Liam headed into the bathroom. When he returned, he kneeled down next to Eleazar to see what he was looking at.

"Is that him?" Liam asked curiously.

"Yes."

"He looks really young in this picture."

"This is his mug shot when he was 22." Eleazar said as he turned to face Liam.

Liam nodded and continued to look at the picture, noting the hallow cheeks and sunken eyes. He wondered if he had been on drugs at the time of this picture. Regardless, he was a good looking kid and Liam could only imagine what being in prison must have been like for him.

"It says he was in a lot of fights while in prison." Eleazar said with a frown knowing that would not bode well for his defense.

"I would imagine he would have had to, looking like that." Liam said, watching as Eleazar looked over at him and arched his brow, "Oh come on El, look at him. He's very handsome."

Eleazar frowned as Liam smiled. He leaned up and kissed him softly, "Not as handsome as you, of course."

"Good answer." Eleazar said, swirling in his chair so that Liam was now between his legs.

Liam smiled and kneeled down again as he began to run his hands up and down his thighs while Eleazar closed his eyes, reveling in the delicious feelings coursing through him. Liam stopped though before reaching Eleazar's waiting manhood, which was already bobbing in anticipation. Eleazar opened his eyes to look at him and ascertain why he had stopped. Liam had a serious expression on his face. He looked hurt which confused Eleazar greatly. Eleazar reached his hand out to touch Liam's face and watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you imagine what he had to do just to protect himself while he was in there? He probably had to fight just to prevent getting raped or worse. I…" Liam hesitated before looking into Eleazar's dark eyes, "You're going to help him, aren't you?"

Eleazar closed his eyes and nodded knowing there was no way he couldn't. The two people he loved the most were rallying on Edward's behalf. That was too powerful to ignore. He wasn't sure what he could do but he would do everything in his power to help him.

~ADH~

A couple hours later, Eleazar made his way to the local detention center. He was dressed in his professional attire, charcoal slacks and jacket, crisp white shirt and a maroon stripped tie. His lightly graying hair was slicked back nicely and he walked with the urgency of an important man. As Eleazar walked up to the desk he informed them that he was there to see his client, Mr. Edward Masen, and then grinned as they gave him that 'oh shit' look. Yes, Eleazar was fully aware of his reputation. He always took charge and had a commanding presence about him. He had been a part of many well-constructed 'dream teams' because aside from being an exceptional attorney he also had a special ability, he could read people extremely well.

"Masen, your attorney is here to see you." The guard said opening Edward's cell.

"My attorney?" Edward asked confused.

"Apparently." The guard said, cuffing Edward and taking him down the hall to a separate room.

When Edward entered he saw a nicely dressed Mexican man sitting at a table. There was a briefcase on the table and the man was looking at some papers and tapping his pen on the notepad he had out. Eleazar's phone buzzed and he frowned as he looked at the incoming text, _is he okay?_ Eleazar shook his head at his son's text and quickly typed back that they had just brought him in. Another buzz comes as the guard brings Edward around to the front of the desk. _Sorry dad, that was from Bella._

"Take his handcuffs off, please." Eleazar said looking up from above his glasses, giving the guard a stern expression.

Eleazar set his phone down and turned it off. He watched as they uncuffed Edward and he sat down in front of him, clearly confused. Edward was staring at this stranger in front of him. He had never seen him before and wasn't sure who had called an attorney on his behalf. Edward knew this couldn't be a public defender, not dressed the way he was, which confused Edward even more. When the guard exited the room Eleazar began talking.

"My name is Eleazar Whitlock. I am Jasper's father and he has asked me to come and see if I can help you."

Edward let out a loud breath and was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Jasper asked you to come?" Edward replied astonished.

Eleazar smiled, "Yes, but _asked_ is putting it mildly." Eleazar said with a chuckle before regaining his composure.

"Do you mind if I record our talk?" Eleazar asked, "What you say is bound by attorney client privilege so no one else will hear it."

"Umm, no, I don't mind, sure." Edward replied, still in shock that he had an attorney and that he seemed to know what the hell he was doing.

"So tell me what happened, Edward." Eleazar said as he tapped the button on the recorder.

Edward took a deep breath and started from the beginning as Eleazar wrote furiously on his note pad. He always recorded interviews but also jotted important things down as well. It was a strategy he began a long time ago that always worked well for him and ensured that he did not miss anything significant. Eleazar knew that the slightest detail could send a man to prison or set him free. When Edward was done speaking Eleazar nodded at him as he took his glasses off, setting them on the table between them. He leaned back in his chair, watching Edward, assessing him.

"My son doesn't connect to people very easily. I don't know if he has told you why we moved here from Texas."

Edward shook his head and Eleazar nodded.

"Jasper trusts very few people but he trusts you without hesitation and that alone is enough for me. I want to help you. Are you open to that?" Eleazar said watching as a smile spread across Edward's face.

"Yes, I would like that. I…" Edward was feeling overwhelmed at the moment, he was not accustomed to anyone standing up for him. He looked up at Mr. Whitlock and he knew he wasn't able to mask the emotions present on his face, "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Eleazar smiled, "Well, you are welcome but generally people don't thank me until _after_ I get them out of jail." He said, motioning around the room.

Edward laughed, "Well, if you can get me out then I will thank you again."

Eleazar nodded, "Now your history could be a problem for us but I can show just cause regarding Mike's ongoing problems with you throughout the day and the fact that he did push Isabella. I will talk with her as well. Unfortunately, I won't be able to get you out until we can get in front of the judge. I pulled up the docket for Monday and you are already on there for 9:00 a.m."

Edward couldn't contain the smile spreading across his face or the hope that was filling his heart. This was beyond anything he thought possible. As Eleazar watched him, he knew, as Jasper and Liam did, that it was high time someone stood up for this young man. Everyone deserved a second chance, hell, sometimes they deserved a third.

"You will need a change of clothes. Do you mind if I stop at..." He flipped through his pad and tapped his pen against it, "Carlisle and Esme's place to pick up something for you to wear."

"I don't mind but…" Edward hesitated as he hadn't talked to them yet.

"But what?"

"They don't know I'm here. I didn't call them. I should have but…" Edward didn't finish his thought, he was overwhelmed with guilt.

"Oh, I was under the assumption that someone had contacted them but I will check on that." Edward gave him a strange look before Eleazar continued, "Is there anything you would like me to tell them or anyone else?"

Edward looked down and sighed, "Can you tell my Aunt that I'm really sorry that I disappointed her and can you thank Jasper for me. He didn't have to do what he did and…" Edward was really having a hard time trying to control his emotions, "Can you ask Bella if she'll forgive me?" He said looking up, his eyes moist with tears. "She shouldn't have ever seen that. I…" Edward looked down again, shaking his head.

Eleazar smiled and stood up, tapping his shoulder as he nodded at him. Yes, high time someone looked out for him. "I will do that. Is there anything you need before Monday?"

Edward shook his head. Eleazar gathered his things and motioned for the guard to come back in. As Edward returned to his cell he felt alive again. He glanced around the tiny space and for the first time since the doors closed yesterday he felt as if this was only temporary, he had hope.

~ADH~

Bella nervously tapped her fingers on her steering wheel as she looked over at the trailer house, which was completely dark. The porch light flickered, the only light to be seen on the entire street. After Jasper had told them that they should leave the lake she had been frantic with worry and as she drove she felt that even though she didn't know them, she owed his Aunt and Uncle an explanation. She had texted Jasper and asked if he thought she could talk to Edward's aunt and uncle. A few moments later she had received a text saying that was fine.

It was after one a.m. and Bella was reluctant to actually knock on their door. She wasn't sure how things worked out here and whether Edward had been allowed to call them or not. She had been sitting in her car going over the events of the night and kicking herself for approaching Mike in the first place and for not just going to Edward instead. She had felt a need to say something to Mike though, to call him out on his behavior. When he had pushed her, Bella wasn't afraid at all. She firmly believed that she could have protected herself against him. Edward didn't need to jump in but when he did she had felt a surge of energy within her. He had been defending her and that had left her conflicted. She was turned on and scared and frustrated and happy all at the same time. Bella glanced once more at the house and turned the car off before exiting the vehicle.

As she knocked on the door she looked around and saw Edward's bike exactly where he had parked it earlier. She was lost in thought as she could still see Edward clearly in her head, winking as he passed her on his bike this afternoon.

"Can I help you?" A voice from the doorway said drawing her attention away from the bike.

Bella turned to see a very handsome man with sandy brown hair and sea blue eyes staring back at her. He was in a pair of pajama pants and a clean white t-shirt, his hair was messy and sticking up on one side and his face still bore the look of someone who had been sleeping peacefully. Soon a woman joined him wearing a long blue robe. She had light brown hair as well but with auburn highlights and deep brown eyes, her face had a look of compassion and concern.

"I know we haven't met but my name is Isabella Swan. I'm…"

But before Bella could get her full introduction out the woman gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, moving passed the man at the door to look around outside frantically. She turned to Bella and there were tears already in her eyes as she imaged worse case scenarios. _I still couldn't protect him_, Esme feared as tears started falling.

"What happened to Edward?" Esme asked bringing her hand up to wipe her tears away.

Seeing his aunt's response made Bella's heart ache and she found herself crying as well.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I… I…" Bella stuttered as her guilt overwhelmed her.

Esme immediately brought her arms around Bella and held her closely as Carlisle opened the door flicking on several lights as he started walking inside. Esme led the distraught young woman to the couch and handed her a box of Kleenex. After a few minutes, Bella settled down and looked at the two of them.

"We were having a great time. It was amazing. He was amazing." Bella said smiling, hearing Edward's giggle in her head, she then became somber, "Do you guys know who Mike Newton is?" Bella asked.

Carlisle huffed in anger and looked at his wife who now had her eyes closed. Mike had caused a lot of unnecessary trouble for Edward when he moved in with them. Of course Carlisle knew all too well that Mike was a trouble maker just as his father had been. The apple didn't fall to far from the tree in that family.

"We are aware of him." Carlisle said, trying to mask his anger.

Bella nodded, "He was starting trouble with Edward from the minute we arrived but most of the day he left us alone. Edward and I were at the fire and…" Bella didn't want to tell them what they had been doing although she remembered it vividly. She sighed deeply before she continued, "He made some really derogatory comments to Edward and when Edward stepped away to calm down, I…" Bella looked down as guilt consumed her again, "I approached Mike and slapped him. Mike pushed me and well, Edward…" she started breathing hard, as visuals of what transpired and the aftermath flashed across her eyes.

"Edward beat him up, didn't he?" Esme asked softly.

Bella nodded, "When the sheriffs pulled up Mike was already down but Edward didn't stop until he was pulled off. And…" She could feel her voice shake remembering his beautifully distraught face in the back of the sheriff's car, "Mike pressed charges against him and they took Edward to jail." Bella said quickly, dropping her face into her hands, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Esme said placing her hand on Bella's heaving shoulders.

"Has he called you? Is he okay?" Bella asked looking up at the woman before her.

Esme shook her head, "I don't think he will call us." Esme said with sadness in her voice.

"Jasper called his dad and his dad said he would go and talk to Edward tomorrow."

"Really?" Carlisle said with wide eyes.

"Yes, is that bad?" Bella said sitting up, looking concerned all of a sudden.

"No, not at all. Mr. Whitlock is a good man. They went through a lot when they moved here, people can be cruel." Carlisle said getting up and walking over to Esme who didn't seem to hear what was being said. He kneeled down next to her and took her hands in his. "Sweetheart, please. It is going to be okay."

Esme nodded and hoped for once that things worked out the way they were supposed to for Edward. _How much more does he need to endure?_

~ADH~

By the time Bella got home and fell asleep it was after four in the morning. She was only able to sleep for a little over three hours before she awoke, hearing her grandmother moving around in the house. Bella blinked her eyes several times and then slid out of bed to check on her Grans and make her some breakfast. As Grandma Swan looked at her granddaughter moving about the kitchen she could clearly see that she was distressed. Her eyes bore dark circles underneath them and her body slouched in defeat.

"Bells, sweetheart, come sit with me for a minute."

Bella swallowed, knowing that she needed to get her act together as she walked to the dining table and sat down.

"How was the lake? I didn't hear you come in." Her grandmother said with a smile.

Bella drew her lip in her mouth and got a faraway look on her face. The lake had been wonderful until the end.

"Grans, do you know where Jasper Whitlock lives?"

"Hmmm, that's that boy who has two dads isn't it?"

Bella shrugged, she didn't know anything about that but it didn't matter to her.

"Is one of them an attorney?"

"I believe so. Yes, I am certain of it. Bells, are you in trouble? Why do you need an attorney?" Grans looked nervous and scared.

Bella shook her head, "No, I am not in trouble but someone I know is. Do you know where they live?" Bella asked again.

"I believe they live across town." Gran said eyeing her granddaughter, wondering what was going on. She hated being kept in the dark.

Bella smiled and leaned over, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek before rising and finishing breakfast. Once her grandmother had been taken care of she quickly took a shower and looked up Jasper's address. She needed to know what was going on.

"Gran, I will be back in a few hours. Do you need anything while I am gone?"

"No, Bells." She said as she took her hand in hers, "When you come back you will tell me what is going on. Correct?" Gran said firmly.

Bella frowned and then nodded.

~ADH~

Bella made her way over to the nice home of the Whitlock family. She again tapped her fingers nervously against the steering wheel as she looked over at the place and tried to ascertain if anyone was up. It was close to nine in the morning and she could see Jaspers truck in the driveway as well as another vehicle, a grey Nissan Altima. She took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked over to the door. She hesitantly knocked on the door.

"How can I help you?" A good looking man said at the door.

_Holy Christ! Do they breed them hot out here or what?_ Bella blinked a few times at the handsome man in front of her. He had light brown hair that looked almost red and striking green eyes. He was tall, around 6'0, and well defined. He had no facial hair and looked well put together although his face was slightly flushed.

"Ummm, are you Mr. Whitlock?" Bella stammered.

The man laughed, "Well, I'm one of them. I'm Liam but I think you might be looking for Eleazar. Are you… Bella?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bella's eyes widen and she nodded. He smiled at her and stepped aside, opening the door wider so that she could enter. As she entered the foyer she saw Jasper walk into the living room and stop, clearly surprised by her presence.

"I'm sorry for barging over I just… I haven't been able to sleep or anything. I looked up your address. I swear I am not normally this mental but…" Bella realized she wasn't helping her cause so she became silent as Jasper and his father looked at one another.

"It's okay, Bella. I was not expecting to see you here so, ummm, early."

"It's early?" Bella looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, I guess I am still on east coast time so it's late for me." She said with a shrug. "I could come back." She suggested, feeling embarrassed that she had come to their home so early, although in her mind 9:00 a.m. didn't feel early.

"No, it's fine. El left not that long ago." Liam said and, tried as he might, he wasn't able to withdraw the smile creeping on his face or the heat that was rising up his neck as he remembered their lovemaking this morning. He took a deep breath and made his way into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and settle himself down.

Jasper sat down and smiled at Bella, motioning towards the loveseat, "It's going to be okay, Bella. My dad is really good at what he does."

She nodded but was struggling to concentrate. She just needed to know that Edward was okay. If she knew that then she could relax.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." Jasper said as he got up and walked out of sight.

Isabella sat there, nervously bouncing her leg uncontrollably. She saw his phone sitting on the coffee table and knew that she should leave it be. She rested her head in her lap and locked her hands behind her neck but the phone was calling to her. Without thinking she picked it up and found his dad's number, sending him a quick text. She jumped when it buzzed back and glanced at it just as Jasper returned. Jasper stared at her incredulously and gave her a reprimanding look as he picked up the phone, typing quickly.

"OH GOD! I'm sorry. I… I can't believe I just did that. I don't know what's come over me. I shouldn't care so much but…" She closed her eyes trying to imagine what it must be like for Edward right now. "But I already do. I am so sorry, Jazz." She said with a sigh.

"You need to trust my dad, if there is a way to get Edward off he will find it."

Bella nodded but she wasn't so sure. An hour and a half later Eleazar was walking through the door. When Bella turned to him she shook her head. _What the hell is in the water in this freaking town?_ He was a strikingly handsome man close to Edward's height. He had olive colored skin and lightly graying hair. His body was long and lean and his suit appeared to be custom made to fit him perfectly. He glanced at her and Bella felt as if she were being assessed in some way.

"You must be Isabella?" He said smoothly.

She nodded as he walked over to her and shook her hand. He then turned and smiled at Jasper. Jasper was used to women openly gawking at his fathers. He learned early on that pretty much the entire female population considered them both to be very attractive. Isabella watched as Jasper's dad removed his jacket, laying it on the arm of the chair and then loosened and removed his tie, laying it on top of his jacket before he leaned back on the couch.

"He said to tell you thank you." He said turning to Jasper and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons on his dress shirt. He then turned to Bella.

"He wanted to ask for your forgiveness. He blames himself for what happened and is sorry that you had to see that. I think he is worried about your perception of him."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have said anything to Mike. I…" Bella said but was cut off by Jasper.

"It's Mike's fault, Isabella. He is the one who was being an asshole; he was the one that pushed you. Edward had a right to defend you. Did he go too far, yeah, probably but would I stop if Mike had pushed Alice like that. I don't know, probably not." Jasper said fiercely.

"Well, his history may be a problem but Mike's history is a problem as well." Eleazar said confidently and then laughed, "You should have seen their faces when I walked in, saying I wanted to see him."

Liam laughed as he sat down next to him, "I bet they are already writing up his release papers."

The three of them laughed and continued to talk but Bella was not able to focus. She realized that her nervousness and fear was starting to subside, making her suddenly feel extremely tired. Her body was losing the battle with sleep and she realized that just knowing that somehow Edward would be okay, that he was worried about her and that he would most likely not be convicted made her feel entirely at ease. So much so, that she actually fell asleep on the Whitlock's loveseat completely exhausted.

~ADH~

The next morning Edward sat on his cot, ready and waiting to go to court. He was nervous and scared but he had confidence in his attorney. He pulled out the letter that he had read and re-read over a hundred times already.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am so glad you are okay. I feel horrible about what happened but want you to know that you don't need my forgiveness for anything, you were defending me. The person at fault here is Mike. Eleazar seems very confident and I believe you will get out tomorrow. I know that we have not known each other very long but I feel so close to you. Being with you at the lake made me feel alive in ways I never thought possible and I want that again. What can I say, I'm greedy :-) Please hang in there and look for me in the front row; I will be the girl anxiously awaiting one of those fabulous kisses of yours. I miss you, Helios!_

_Bella_

The letter had been amongst the clothes that Mr. Whitlock had brought him. Edward had initially been worried when he saw it but once he had read it his heart had filled with happiness. He had slept easily that night, knowing that Isabella was waiting for him. _Does she really think of me as Helios?_ He had wondered. He remembered his reading of Greek mythology and thought that Helios was the god of the sun. If he remembered correctly, Helios was the one that rode across the sky every morning in some kind of chariot. He would have to look it up when he got home.

"Masen, it's time." The guard said as the cell door opened.

Edward stood, sticking the letter in his back pocket. The guard handcuffed him and loaded him in the car. The ride to the courthouse seemed to take forever as he was antsy to see Bella. When they brought him out, Isabella stood, gripping the railing between the front pews and his attorney. Edward was unable to focus on anyone or anything as his eyes locked with Isabella's.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered as he approached.

He couldn't help but smile, he was suddenly extremely happy in spite of the situation. He nodded and her returning smile renewed his belief that everything would be alright. She nodded and sat down behind him, wanting desperately to reach over and touch him but she knew that wasn't a possibility. Edward blindly went through the motions of giving his plea and then stared in amazement as his attorney fought to have him released on bail. He didn't know half of what he was talking about but he knew that Mr. Whitlock was fierce. The prosecuting attorney continued to argue that with Edward's record and previous charge of aggravated assault that he should be remanded to custody while Mr. Whitlock sighted several instances of just cause, right to defend, and previous discrimination. Soon the judge slammed his gavel down and both attorneys remained silent.

"$5000 dollar bond, hearing set for Monday, July 9th."

"Your honor, he is unemployed, how can he come up with that kind of money?"

"Then he can sit for those two weeks." When Eleazar began to say something else the judge raised his robed arm, "Do not test me Mr. Whitlock. There are no television crews here so save your breath. Either he posts bail or the guards will take him back until the trial." He said with a scowl.

Eleazar sat down and felt Liam's hand touch his shoulder. Liam moved forward on the pew so that he could whisper something in his ear and Eleazar nodded. Eleazar then turned to Edward and leaned over to him.

"We will post your bail, Edward." He whispered but Bella heard him as well and gasped.

Edward turned to him with tears in his eyes; he then moved in the chair and faced Isabella. She leaned over and kissed him quickly before the guard took him by the arm to lead him out of the courthouse. He looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly at her knowing that very soon he would be holding her tightly. Bella brought her bottom lip into her mouth and smiled as he walked out of the court house. _He's being released!_

* * *

**A/N… Woot Woot Daddy Whit in da house… So, one of the things I am really enjoying about writing an entire story in third person is that I can get other back stories in as well. I really had fun writing the Whitlock's. I know not everyone is into slash and don't worry that won't really be in this story as this is an Edward and Bella fic but I did write a little slash piece with the Whitlock's because, well, they are freaking HOT and I couldn't help myself, hehehehe, I might post as an outtake at some point if anyone wants to read it…LOL… Okay, back to E & B… so, now let's get to crack a lackin' because seriously these two need to have some 'alone' time, hehehehe… IT'S CHAPTER 8 for crying out loud and I want my freaking LEMON! And, I did post a few pics on the blog of Carlisle & Esme and Jasper & Alice so go take a looksey :-)**

**Now about the nickname… quick shout out to my girl Amanda who is the queen of nicknames. So I enlisted her help and we came up with Helios, okay, well she came up with it and I LOVED it. Why you ask? Well, this is who Helios is: **_**Helios was the personification of the Sun in Greek mythology. He was imagined as a very handsome and young god who wore a crown that represented the spikes of the sun. He was the god responsible for bringing light to the earth every morning as he rode across the sky in a chariot drawn by four horses that were literally on fire. He was also considered to be all knowing, like he could 'see' what was happening, almost as if he could read minds, hmmmm, so needless to say he was often called to witness for the other gods when there were disputes. Now sometimes people confuse Helios with Apollo but Apollo was an Olympian while Helios was a Titan… **_**So, if there are any Percy Jackson fans out there, in one of the books, ****The Last Olympian****, Helio's dad Hyperion causes a bit of a ruckus, LOL… Yes, that was probably more info than you wanted huh? Well, anyway, Edward is Helios to me :-)**

**Alrighty folks, hit me up with a review and let me know what ya think so far!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Rating: M- For lemons (FINALLY) language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the bestest! **

**So, hmmm, yes, all I can say is FINALLY! And ummm, you might need your sham wow panties, just sayin'**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bella was still breathing hard as they took Edward out of the courthouse. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into Esme's kind and caring eyes. Bella immediately brought her arms around Edward's aunt and offered her a reassuring hug. Esme smiled at her before turning to Eleazar.

"Is he really coming home?" She asked.

"Yes, we need to go post his bail and then he will be free until the trial and it may not even come to that. The prosecuting attorney needs to show that he has a case."

"Thank you so much." Bella interjected.

"El, I am going to head over to the bank. I will meet you back here in a little bit." Liam said, touching him gently on his lower back.

Eleazar nodded and gave him a slight smile. Liam grinned widely and then glanced at Jasper.

"Jazz, you and Alice want to come along?" Liam asked looking at his son, who initially shook his head, puzzled. Liam motioned with his eyes towards the exit.

"Umm, yeah, sure we'll come." Jasper said looking over at Eleazar, "Dad, we'll be back in a few."

Eleazar once again nodded and smiled. When they walked out he motioned to the Cullen's and Bella, to have them sit down. He sat in the seat in front of them and set his briefcase down.

"This is just the first step. I will need him to come to my office tomorrow to go over the case, I cannot stress enough how imperative it is that he stay away from Mike. Edward's history of fighting is problematic but I am confident that I can get him off. Aside from this recent incident I see he has kept out of trouble and his parole officer sites no problems with him. Unless Edward is convicted he has not broken parole but he will need to meet with his PO more regularly." Eleazar watched as they all nodded in agreement, "I needed to make you aware that should there be a problem of any kind that there won't be anything I can do to prevent him from going back to prison. I have already discussed this with him and he understands. He has also given me permission to talk with you three about his case. Do any of you have any questions?" He asked leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs.

"Mr. Whitlock, we are deeply grateful for you coming to Edward's aide. He is a good man who has been dealt a bad hand in life but you won't hear him complain. My wife and I have some money put aside that we could tap into for his defense or to help with the bail." Carlisle said, gently running his fingers over his wife's hand on his lap. "That is an awful lot to take on. We can help."

"I have already informed my partners that I have taken this case on pro bono. I bring a lot of money into the firm so they know not to question my judgment. Money is not an issue you need to worry about." Eleazar said with a smile, "And don't worry about the bail, we will get it back. I am confident that Edward won't skip town."

"Oh no, he would never do that, especially knowing how you helped him." Esme said passionately.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and reached out to shake Eleazar's hand. He had never met Eleazar prior to yesterday and had just met Liam before court began today. He had always thought that they carried themselves with dignity in spite of the adversity they endured. He knew how cruel people had been and he had heard rumors that something bad had happened in Texas which made them move here. He never understood how people could hate someone else without ever having spoken to them before. But if anything, after visiting with them and seeing their generosity and kindness first hand, it confirmed his belief that the two of them were indeed good people.

They sat and talked about Edward's case while Bella nervously bounced her leg, constantly looking at the door waiting for Liam to return. When he finally walked through the door Bella jumped out of her seat as if she were on a spring. When he approached the four of them Bella couldn't help but notice how Liam and Eleazar responded to each other. They made small gestures to each other, little smiles or knowing looks but they didn't outwardly show affection to one another. Bella found that odd. She had known and seen a lot of gay couples in New York that held hands and kissed in public. She wondered why they did not act in this way. Yet, as Bella watched Jasper's parents it was clear to her that they loved each other immensely even though they didn't make it known to everyone in the room that they were a couple. She longed to have that kind of love, something that would last a lifetime. _Could I have that with Edward?_

Edward waited and waited. He couldn't believe he was actually getting out, albeit temporarily, he was still getting out. There were no clocks in the holding cell so he had no clue how long it had been but it felt like hours, days even. When the guard finally opened the cell and told him it was time to go he shot up from his cot as if it were on fire. The guard took him to the front and started giving him his belongings and the minute he stepped into the waiting area Bella ran to him, leaping into his arms. He held her close, savoring the feel of her arms around him, her body close to his. Before they realized what was happening they were engaged in a searing kiss that made those around them look away.

"I missed you." Bella stated softly.

"I'm sorry for everything, Bella. I'm so sorry." He said, desperate for her to believe him.

"It's okay." Bella said resting her head in the crook of his neck. "It's okay."

After a few moments, Edward glanced up and realized that there were other people in the room. He saw his attorney standing next to another man who smiled and nodded at him. He then saw Jasper and Alice and then turned to see his Aunt and Uncle. When his eyes locked on his aunt's face Edward was again filled with remorse. He took Bella's hand and walked over to her, looking down and drawing his bottom lip into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Auntie. I know you must be disappointed seeing me come out of a jail cell again."

Esme immediately wrapped her arms around him, "You could never disappoint me, Edward. I was only scared for you." She whispered to him, "I was more afraid that I had failed you once again." She said with a shaking voice.

Edward took a deep breath and looked at her, shaking his head. He had no words. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to her husband. Carlisle smiled at her and then Edward.

"It's good to see you, son." Carlisle said without thinking as he gave him a fatherly hug and, for once, Edward didn't question it. They were his family and they cared about him.

Edward turned to his new found friends and hugged them both tightly. Jasper had gone above and beyond for someone he barely knew and Edward knew that there was no way he would ever be able to repay him for his kindness.

"Thank you." Edward said sincerely.

Jasper smiled, "You're welcome, man. Hey, these are my dad's. Umm, you already know this one," He said nudging Eleazar who was trying his hardest not to laugh at his son, "But this is my dad Liam."

Edward smiled at him and shook Liam's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Edward. Glad we could help."

Everyone huddled around each other for a few more minutes as they discussed the next steps. Edward was going back to his aunt's house to get his bike and then he had to go meet with his PO. Meanwhile, Bella would go back to her Grans and take care of her until Edward came by. As much as Bella wanted to spend every moment with him she knew that was not feasible. They both had responsibilities. She could wait, she hoped.

~ADH~

Edward sat on his motorcycle outside his PO's office building. Felix was neither nice nor mean, he was just frightening. He stood 6 ft. tall but was all bulk and muscle. He had been a guard at County for over 20 years but had been injured in a riot the week before Edward arrived there and wasn't able to return to his post. He then became a parole officer in LA County. Much to his dismay, a few years back he was asked to help out in Kern County a few days a week and the rest of the time he was back in Los Angeles. Felix had made it known that he hated the Valley but yet he still came twice a week. The thing about Felix though was that he still carried himself like all the other guards at county with an air of intimidation and impending force. Edward certainly did not want to walk in that office and face his possible anger. As Edward stared at the office building he couldn't help but remember the day he met Felix.

"_I'll just wait out here, Edward." Carlisle says as I stare at the office building._

_I nod and step out of the car heading towards the building, stopping at the door that says Department of Corrections, Office of Parole. I sigh and open the door. There are a few seats against the wall with a table between them with some outdated magazines on top. I don't see a secretary or anyone to check in with. How will he know I am here? I glance at the clock. I'm early so at least I won't get in trouble for being late. I lean my head against the wall and close my eyes, eventually falling asleep._

"_Masen!" I hear a deep booming voice say and immediately shoot up from my chair._

_I am standing before one of the biggest Black men I have ever seen. He is about my height but my God, he is huge. I don't even think my hands could wrap around the girth of his neck. He is wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt with black boots on. He looks like one of the guards at county. Well, one of those fucking bad ass guards that will beat the shit out of you if you dared to look at them sideways. _

"_Are you Masen?" He says, tapping a folder against his hand and I can't help but think about all those guards that used to do that with their nightsticks, making sure we all knew who was in charge. This guy has definitely worked in a prison before or maybe he is ex-military or something like that._

"_Yeah, I'm Masen." I say firmly, trying not to piss him off but at the same time I don't want him to think he can bully me either._

_He motions to an office and waits until I walk passed him before he starts following me. When we enter his office he motions for me to sit down in the chair in front of the desk while he walks around it, never taking his eyes off of me. He sits down loudly and drops the file on his desk. He looks up at me and then down at his desk, flipping the file open. _

"_I don't put up with bullshit, Masen." He says glancing up from the file, gaging my reaction._

"_I won't be a problem." I say, taking a breath._

_He grins and leans back in his chair._

"_This here," He says tapping the open file, "This here tells me you were in a lot of fights. Who did you claim while you were inside?" He says arching his brow._

_I shake my head, "No one, I stayed by myself."_

_He grins again, "So who were you fucking to stay protected?"_

_Now I frown and narrow my eyes at him, "NO ONE. That's why I was in a lot of fights."_

_He chuckles and stands up, walking around to the front of the desk. He grabs my hands and looks at my knuckles, seeing that they are hard and calloused much like a boxer._

"_So you were some kind of brawler inside?" He says gripping my hands._

"_I only fought when I had to." I say, swallowing hard._

_He then drops my right hand and twists my left arm, eyeing the evidence of my previous drug use. He looks up at me. "You plan on getting high now that you are out?"_

_I glare at him and pull my arm away, "NO! I have no intentions of getting high."_

"_Well, you better not, Masen." He says leaning back and crossing his arms which I honestly think could squeeze the life out of an anaconda. "Like I said, I don't tolerate bullshit. You fuck up and I am revoking your parole and sending you back to county." He says calmly._

"_I understand." I say _

_He laughs and starts walking back around his desk, plopping down in his seat. "So what the fuck is happening at county now-a-days?"_

Edward took a deep breath and quickly turned his bike off. _The sooner you see him the sooner you can see Bella_, he told himself and started walking towards the building. He walked into the familiar waiting area and sat down, waiting for Felix to come out. His nerves were unsettled, unsure what would happen next. Edward brought his hand to his hair and leaned back against the wall, trying to steady himself. He heard movement and looked up to see Felix's scowling face. _Great! This is not going to be good._

"Masen." Felix said coolly.

Edward stood up and immediately started walking back into the office. He sat in his normal seat and watched as Felix walked around his desk and sat down. Felix fixed a glare at Edward who felt immediately nervous. Felix flipped through Edward's file and picked up a sheet of paper from it.

"So, here I am, all ready to send your ass back to county," He waved the paper that would revoke Edward's parole, "When along comes some well-dressed attorney that I know I have seen on fucking TV, telling me that he is representing you."

Edward couldn't help but quirk his lip into a smile.

"So how the fuck do you have the means to afford an attorney, Masen? Let alone a high profile one like Whitlock?"

"He's my friend's dad." Edward said with a smile, knowing that for the first time he really did have a friend.

"Since when do you have friends?"

Edward frowned, "Look Felix, I'm sorry man. I didn't start this. Mike did. I was …"

"I don't care, Masen. If the district attorney wasn't scared shitless of Whitlock you would already be behind bars." He said annoyed, "and now I have to see your ass more. Do you really think I want to come back to Bakersfield more than once a week?"

Edward shrugged but before he could say anything Felix started speaking again.

"I don't, Masen, so this is what's going to happen. You're going to meet me here on Monday at our normal time, then I will come up here on Wednesday before I head to Tehachapi and then _you_ will meet me in my LA office on Friday." He said annoyed.

Edward nodded. He was not looking forward to going into Los Angeles. Far too many bad memories but unfortunately he didn't see any choice in the matter. He was not questioning Felix. He already looked pissed off.

"I swear to you, Masen. You do anything else and I will personally drop your ass off at county and that fucking attorney of yours won't get you out for a damn decade. You hear me?"

Edward swallowed hard and nodded at the man who could easily send him back to prison. Felix handed him a sheet of paper and as Edward glanced down at it he saw that it had an address and time on it.

"Now get the hell out of here." Felix said angrily as he motioned with his hands for Edward to leave.

Edward quickly exited the office, sticking the paper Felix had given him into his jeans pocket. That had gone better than he had anticipated. The more he thought about things the more hopeful he became. Eleazar Whitlock seemed to be a formidable man that people generally feared. Edward was still amazed at the fact that he had taken on Edward's case in the first place. Edward threw his leg over his bike and started it quickly smiling at the fact that he could now go see Bella.

~ADH~

Isabella had been impatiently waiting for Edward. She had already cooked for her Grans and had cleaned the sparse trailer twice. She was restless, anxious to be alone with him, desperate to kiss him. She heard the distinct sound of his Harley approaching and sprung to her feet, snatching her money and ID off of the dresser. She pulled open her top drawer and took a deep breath, snatching the condom as well. _Just in case!_

"Hello Mrs. Swan. My name is Edward. Is Bella available?" Edward said politely to the older woman in front of him.

"Come on in, Edward." Grandma Swan said, looking at the man before her. "You can call me Grandma though, that is who I am?"

"Yes, ma'am." Edward said with a smile.

She had only seen him from a distance but she knew his aunt and uncle. She knew that they were good people and she had little doubt in her mind that if Edward was staying with them he must be a decent human being as well. _Esme Cullen would not allow riff raff to live with her._

Isabella smiled when she walked into the living room, seeing Edward before her. She wanted to run up and kiss him but she held on to what little restraint she possessed to carry herself in a good way in her grandmother's presence. Edward looked at her and smiled as she approached him, taking her hand in his.

"Gran, I won't be gone long." Bella finally said after pulling her eyes away from Edward.

"Alright Bells. Be careful." She said to her granddaughter before eyeing Edward, "You bring my granddaughter back in one piece you hear me, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am." Edward again said, smiling widely.

Bella grinned at her and then kissed her on the cheek, "Love you Grans." She said before walking out the door.

"You're really close to your Grandmother aren't you?"

"Yes, what about you? Are you close to your grandparents?"

Edward frowned, "Ummm, I don't remember them very well. We… moved a lot when I was younger. The last time I saw my grandma was when I was 5 or 6 maybe."

Edward got on the bike and motioned for Bella to get on behind him. He did not really want to talk about his family. He knew at some point he would need to but he didn't want to do that today. Bella smiled at him, noting a hint of sadness before swinging her leg over the seat. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you see that peg there? It's for your feet." Edward asked and Bella looked down and saw what he was referring to, immediately lifting her feet on them.

"Just move when I move, Bella, I won't go too fast but I thought we could ride for a bit if that's okay."

"Of course, whatever you want to do." Bella said wistfully.

Edward smiled at the innuendo, "Hold on tight, baby."

Edward drove them out onto State Route 178 through Kern River Canyon until he reached an isolated area just off the main road. It was a sparsely populated area that Edward liked to go to and sketch. He had actually sketched all parts of this particular area, enjoying the colors present. He pulled his Harley into a secluded spot and parked.

"Wow, this is really pretty." Bella said looking out across the canyon.

Bella got off the bike and walked a few steps away, admiring the view. Edward smiled as he watched her walk a little bit away from the bike.

"I like coming here. It's really peaceful with very little traffic."

He leaned against his bike as he continued to watch her. She stopped walking and turned around so that she could look at him. She offered him a sly smile before walking back to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that when we were at the lake. I shouldn't…" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Edward, what's done is done."

He was hesitant, his brows furrowed as he looked at the ground in deep thought. Bella watched him, wondering what he was going on.

"Were you scared of me?" He finally asked as he looked up at her.

Bella frowned, "Yes, a little."

Edward took a deep breath and looked into the sun, the lines on his forehead bunched together. He looked angry. _Is he angry at me?_

"But it was only for a moment. I was more afraid that you were going to be sent back to prison, Helios." Bella said watching as a small smile crept across his face.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, smirking at her as he pulled a wild hair out of her face.

She smiled, "Because you're like the sun, bright and beautiful. I can't look at you for too long without feeling as if I am going to burst into flames, yet I can't look away."

He breathed in deeply. That was not what he had expected her to say. He had expected to hear some silly answer, like all her other nicknames but not something from the heart like that.

"Of course I know Helios rode in a chariot drawn by horses on fire so I tried to envision your motorcycle as your modern horse and well…" Bella giggled.

"Well what?" He said grinning.

"Well, then I got this visual of Ghost Rider so, I don't know. I might have to rethink that."

Edward laughed heartedly, "Well, Nicolas Cage is pretty bad ass." He said with a smile.

He pulled her close to him and then turned her around so she could see the scene before her. His arms were tight around her waist and Bella felt desire ignite her core. Her breath became more shallow and she was certain her heart was about to beat out of her chest. After a few moments his voice floated into the air.

"I have sketched this area so many times. I really like it." He said resting his chin on the top of her head. "The colors, the way the wind moves the leaves, it feels... I don't know, tranquil."

Bella smiled as she tried to focus on his description and not the feel of his body so close to hers.

"You draw?" Bella finally choked out.

"Yes. I have for a long time now."

"I would love to see what you have done. I mean only if you want to." Bella said back peddling a bit, not sure how comfortable he was about sharing his artwork.

"I'll show you sometime." He said holding her even tighter.

They stayed where they were for a long time, enjoying the serenity of the moment and being so close together. This felt so normal for both of them. When Edward suggested they go back Bella was immensely sad and forlorn. Edward had hesitantly released his hold on her, knowing they had been gone a while already. With deep trepidation he threw his leg over the bike as she slid in behind him. For Bella it felt as if this was all ending too soon. She wanted more, more time with him, more closeness, more everything. With a deep breath she rested her forehead against his back and moved her fingers underneath the hem of his shirt.

"Helios, don't leave yet." She whispered huskily.

His skin was on fire and hearing her raspy voice, a voice filled with desire made him stir uncomfortably in his jeans but he turned off the bike, not sure where she was going with this. Bella ran her fingers along his tight abdomen muscles which were flexing underneath her touch. She allowed her fingers to slip underneath the waistband of his jeans, grazing his soft hair as she heard his breath hitch. Emboldened, she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand inside his boxers, letting her fingers trace over his hardening manhood.

"Bella." He whimpered in protest.

"It's okay, Helios." She whispered as she pulled him out, "Take your shirt off."

Edward wasn't sure how far she was willing to go but he did what she asked, quickly pulling his shirt up and over his head and laying it on his handlebars. He started to get up, to face her, but she stopped him. Bella took a deep breath, trying to steady her mounting need as she scooted closer to him. She threw her legs over his thighs, pulling his legs a little further apart. Edward was breathing heavily as he looked down, seeing her small hands working over him. Her left hand was wrapped around the base of his cock, moving up and down his length while her right hand was rubbing his already sensitive head. He could feel his release at the precipice. It had been so long.

"Oh God! Bella, you need to stop. I am going to come." Edward stuttered through raspy breaths.

"It's okay." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on his back, "Let go."

Bella really wanted him inside of her but she had figured that it had been a long time since he had been with anyone and thought she better let him get off first and then just pray to all the gods of the universe that he would have a quick rebound time. Edward was truly magnificent, he was thick and definitely above the curve in length. She could feel her own juices starting to pool, aching with want and desire. As his breath became more ragged she increased her strokes, alternating with both of her hands over his impressive cock. As one hand stroked up the other was swooping over his head and as that hand moved down his length the other hand was moving over his head. The sound of his whimpering made it increasingly difficult to control her craving for him.

"Bellaaaahhhhhh..." He mumbled as he gripped the handlebars tightly, shooting his ejaculate onto his tight stomach.

Bella's own breath was now labored as she continued to move her hands over him, milking him for all that he had, not stopping until his breathing settled and his cock was limp in her hands. Bella then rested her forehead against his back trying to steady her racing heart as she laid soft and gentle kisses wherever her mouth could reach. She was lost in the feel of him until she heard something rip and then felt a cloth on her hands.

As Edward's breathing settled he looked down and saw the mess he had made not just on himself but also on Bella's hands. He grabbed his shirt and ripped a strip off of the bottom. He cleaned her hands with it and then wiped along his stomach. He had never experienced anything like that and needed to see her. He stepped off of his bike and turned so they would be face to face.

"That was…"He looked down, a smile creeping onto his face. He then looked into her extremely dark eyes and could see that she had enjoyed what she had done. "That was amazing." He said as he leaned into her and kissed her.

She immediately deepened the kiss. Edward ran his hands underneath her top, feeling the smoothness of her skin. His fingers nimbly unsnapped her bra and continued to move up and down her back and then along her sides, barely grazing the outline of her breasts with his long and sensuous fingers. He reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled away from their kiss as he slowly pulled her shirt up. She swallowed, looking into his eyes as she raised her arms so he could remove it fully. He set it on the handlebar, on top of his shirt, turning back to her, his tongue sweeping along his lips. He breathed in deeply as he slipped her bra straps off of her shoulders and laid it on top of her shirt. Edward was in awe of her beauty as his hands gently moved over her, smiling when her nipples elongated at his touch.

"You are stunning, Isabella."

He watched as her breasts moved slowly with each heavy breath she took. His heart was racing as he brought his hands under her ass and lifted her up so that her breasts were in front of him. He glanced at her smiling face as his tongue darted out and licked a tight circle around her nipple. Bella whimpered as she gripped his hair tightly, wondering if it was possible to come from just having his tongue on her nipple. He brought her peak into his mouth and sucked and nipped as he brought as much of her breast in his mouth that he could manage. Bella was letting out moans and grunts that would rival a porn star and she had to stifle a chuckle at the fact that they weren't even having sex. Yet she was enthralled with desire, ready to come with one more tug.

Edward shifted her slightly and moved to her other breast. He was already feeling his manhood stirring and was thankful that he had already come; he would be able to hold off his release a little longer now. He wished he could use his hands but he needed to hold her up and he didn't think Bella would be removing her death grip from his hair anytime soon. After several minutes of worshipping her breasts he lowered her down, kissing her intensely, his tongue invading her mouth with purpose.

Bella's grip in his hair continued to tighten as their kiss intensified. She needed him to be inside of her, it was the only way to quench the fire within her. Her hands moved up and down his strong back, her short nails digging into his skin. She made her way to the front of his jeans again and gripped his cock which was already starting to harden at her touch. _Oh thank God!_ Bella thought excitedly. She swept her thumb back and forth over his head hearing and feeling him whimper against her. She pulled away from their kiss and looked at him; his eyes were dark and feral as he laid her back on the seat.

"I want you." Bella said breathlessly as she brought her hands up, gripping the seat.

Edward ran his hands over her breasts and then worked his way to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and slipped the zipper down. Her breathing was already labored as he lifted her up slightly, pulling her jeans and panties past her ass. He continued to work them off of her, pulling one side off her leg and then the other, setting them on his handlebar as well. She was lying back, completely exposed for him. He wanted her desperately but didn't have the foresight to bring a condom. He had never been tested for any diseases and would not expose her to something he could have contracted from his many encounters of reckless and unprotected sex. But he felt a strong desire to satisfy her.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella." He said as he once again ran his hands over her breasts.

Her eyes were closed tightly as her head lolled to the side._ Stunning_, he thought as he caressed her flat stomach, touching her trimmed pubic hair. He ran his fingers all around her, memorizing what she looked like right now, laid out before him on his Harley. She arched her hips slightly looking for him, needing him. When his thumb found her hot and throbbing nub she moaned out as pleasure coursed through her. He smiled at her reaction and quickly inserted his middle finger inside of her wet entrance.

"Edward!" She moaned again, arching into his hand, trying desperately to feel him deeper inside of her.

He watched in amazement as his finger moved in and out of her, coming out glistening and wet. Her body was beautifully arched above the seat and when he inserted a second finger Bella started making the most erotic noises known to man. Edward's cock was bouncing in anticipation of being within her even though Edward knew that wasn't a possibility yet. Edward began twisting his fingers while pressing on her clit and watched as her face contorted and she let out several ragged breaths as her orgasm crashed through her. When her breathing settled and she opened her eyes she saw him smiling down at her, the sun in the background haloed around him and she couldn't help but think he really did look like a Greek God, _my Helios_.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever witnessed, Isabella." Edward said low and sensually.

Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her mouth close to his. "I want you inside of me, Helios."

He swallowed and closed his eyes, "I… I have never been tested for anything and I wasn't always responsible. I… I don't want to risk having sex with you without a condom. I'm so sorry. I didn't anticipate this. I…" Edward continued to stutter as Bella smiled at him.

She kissed him heatedly, to stop him from saying anything more and after a few moments slowed her kiss, laying soft pecks around his mouth, "I brought a condom."

He stopped her kisses and pulled her back slightly, a look of confusion and then joy passed across his face.

"You brought a… condom?" He asked with that knowing smirk that immediately set Bella's female organs in search of him.

"Just in case." Bella tried to say solidly but her voice came out rough and cracked.

Edward couldn't stop grinning as he reached behind him and grabbed her jeans. He dug in the pocket and found the foil packet. He put the corner of the packet in his mouth as he placed her jeans back on the handlebars. When he turned back to her she was looking at him with what he could only describe as sex eyes, dark and wanting. Unadulterated, raw need was flowing through him as he ripped the corner of the packet with his teeth and felt his manhood harden even more as the sexiest smile crept across Isabella's face.

"Let me." She said saucily as she snatched the condom out of Edward's hand.

She stroked him up and down again, spreading his leaking fluids over his member before rolling the condom over him. Once he was sheathed she did not hesitate as she brought herself down on him, locking her legs around his. He filled her completely and touched places within her that other men failed to do. _This is what it's supposed to feel like!_ She thought. He immediately ran his hands down her back and pulled her close to him, her breasts touching his chest as she moved ever so slowly up and down on him.

"You feel so good, Helios. Do you like that? Do you like how I feel?"

Edward was unable to speak but nodded as he lost himself in the sensations surging through him. She was exquisite, her wet walls flexing and contracting around him sent goose bumps all across his body. The summer sun was beating down on them as they moved in their own delicious rhythm, trying to hold off their orgasms for as long as they could, to hold on to this moment for as long as was humanly possible. They were both desperate to make this last and to stay connected. The summer heat and the energy flowing between them invigorated them both in ways neither had ever experienced.

"Edward…" She rasped into his mouth as their lovemaking intensified.

He pierced her mouth with his tongue yet again, unable to get enough of her as his thrusts and her movements became more erratic. He pulled her closer allowing her wet skin to move deliciously over his. This action alone made Bella's already pulsing clit hit the wet and now coarse hair of that beautiful happy trail that she never wanted to be away from. Within moments she knew that she could no longer hold off the inevitable and let herself go, coming gloriously around him as his mouth captured her passionate screams. He broke their kiss momentarily, trying to catch his own breath as her walls tightened around him. He panted and grunted as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life rip through him.

"Bella…" He whispered as his body slowly began to return to earth.

She rested her head against his neck while his head rested on her shoulder. They were both breathing raggedly, their chests heaving against each other. This had been, without a doubt, the best sex Bella had ever experienced. And in her head she was already trying to figure out when and where they would be able to do this again. She kissed him lightly on the neck, feeling his whole body shiver and then his mouth was laying gentle kisses up her neck and over her jaw until he was once again latched onto her mouth, taking her breath away and making her body scream for more. _Oh My!_

* * *

**A/N… puffs on ciggie, soooo, how's the weather? Hehehehe… why, yes, it is hot, isn't it? That was rather nice. I think I might need to invest in a Harley or at least find someone to do the deed on one with *wink wink* Well, do you all forgive me for teasing you for nine chapters? Alright, on to other things, what did you think about his PO? I have posted some pics on the blog of Felix (thanks Amanda for the suggestion) and also the area where Edward took Bella.**

**So if your fingers are able and your mind is not mush send me a quick review, let me know what ya think **


	11. Chapter 10

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the bestest! **

**So, hmmm, it seems you all survived Edward's Harley. That's good to know, hehehehe. So, let's see where we go from here.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

They were both breathing hard as their mouths continued to devour one another. Their intensity was indescribable and all consuming; something neither had ever felt with anyone else before nor would feel again. After several minutes their kiss eventually started to slow down as they laid gentle caresses against one another until finally their lips were merely touching as they breathed in each other's breaths. They wanted to stay right where they were but, unfortunately, the sound of a car whizzing past let them both know that they were indeed out in the open. It was a stark reality that grounded them to the present and called for action.

"As much as I don't want to, we should go." Edward said solemnly.

Edward reluctantly lifted Bella off of him, immediately feeling the loss of her warmth wrapped around him. He casually pulled the condom off, tying it and trying to decide if he should throw it or not. Bella smiled at him and snatched the condom out of his hand and tossed it behind her. He grinned and shook his head as he reached behind him and grabbed her shirt and bra. When he handed them to her she had a serious pout on her face that he found extremely sexy. He smiled and ran his thumb along her bottom lip and leaned down to kiss her again.

Bella hated the idea that they would need to leave soon and when his mouth found hers again she couldn't help but get lost in it. She ran her hands along his exposed back, pulling him close to her again. After several minutes he leaned back and sighed. Bella smiled as she started running her hands along his well-defined chest, briefly making a pass across the tattoo over his heart. As she reached the center of it she realized that the tattoo was covering up a heavily scarred area. He flinched slightly when she touched it but he let her continue her exploration.

"Who designed your tattoos, Helios?" Bella asked curiously although she had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew the answer to that question.

"I did." He said cautiously, unsure where she was going with this line of questioning.

Bella nodded and traced along the outside spikes of the sun part of the tattoo, careful to avoid the scarred area in the center. She wasn't sure what it was from but whatever it was Edward didn't like being touched there. This tattoo seemed lighter than the other ones and she wondered if it was the oldest and what it meant. _Should I ask him?_

"Do they mean anything?" She finally whispered, barely audible.

She glanced up at him and saw that his previously jovial face had morphed into something else, something painful. _Fuck! I shouldn't have asked._ She thought as she watched him reach behind and grab his shirt off of the handlebars, quickly putting it on.

"I'm sorry." She said shaking her head slightly, angry at herself.

"Don't be sorry. It's nothing." Edward said, hoping that his nonchalance would prevent any further questions.

Bella was torn and Edward could sense that. He ran his fingers along her face and tried to smile. She watched him and tried to decide if it was okay to inquire further.

"Is this a phoenix?" Bella asked, reaching towards the tattoo on his left forearm.

"Yes." He said hesitantly.

He watched as her fingers moved along the flames at his wrist and up his arm, she suddenly stopped and went ghostly white. She withdrew her hand quickly and tried to smile but it looked strained. She looked down, quickly pulling on her bra and blouse and then abruptly stepped off the Harley, slipping her panties and pants on. Edward wasn't sure what had happened but something had definitely changed. He stepped off the bike and turned around as he continued to watch her. She had that faraway look on her face so he knew she was thinking.

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course, everything is fine but I really should get back."

She walked up to him and kissed him lightly on the mouth and when he parted his lips she immediately deepened it. When their kiss finally broke she smiled at him and got back on the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist.

The drive back to her Grans seemed to take forever. Bella knew that Edward was concerned but she just needed to think. When she had felt the familiar track marks on his arm her heart had dropped to her stomach. _Of all the drugs out there that he could have used, why did it have to be smack?_ Bella knew that she just needed to hold it together until she got back to her Grans and as long as she didn't look into his eyes she knew that she would be okay. She smiled at him as she got off the bike in front of her Grans trailer but he looked confused and sad which made her feel horrible.

"Bella, if I did something to upset you…" He started to say but she quickly placed her fingers against his lips and then kissed him softly.

"It's fine, Helios." Bella whispered against his lips, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

He smiled against her, "Yes." He mumbled as he kissed her again.

By the time Bella stumbled away from him she was literally light headed. She struggled to compose herself as she stepped in the house. She rested her back against the door as it shut behind her and closed her eyes tightly, wrapping her head around everything that had transpired.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself." Grandma Swan said from the couch.

Bella nodded and then walked over and sat next to her Grans. Bella glanced at the television and saw that she was watching Wheel of Fortune again. _Does she have this on loop or something?_ Bella grinned when her Gran's yelled out the letter 'T' and then scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to decide what the puzzle was.

"The right time of the night." Bella said casually just as the woman from Iowa announced the same thing.

"Show off." Grandma Swan said with a smile.

"Anything particular you want me to make for dinner, Grans?"

"Whatever you make will be fine, Bells. Thankfully you didn't inherit your mother's horrible cooking abilities." She said shaking her head.

Bella laughed as she started gathering things to make homemade spinach and cheese ravioli. Her mother was not the greatest cook but, oddly enough, her spinach and cheese ravioli's were always the best.

"_Bells, stop eating those chips or you won't have any room for dinner and cake."_

"_Okay, mama." I say walking into the kitchen. "Can I help make daddy's birthday dinner?"_

_Mom smiles, "Of course, I have already cut them but we need to pinch the sides, like this." Mom says as she demonstrates the appropriate way to close the ravioli sides._

_I nod excitedly. This is dad's favorite dinner and we made his favorite cake too. He is going to be really happy when he sees what we did. After we get all the raviolis closed up, mom starts dropping them softly into the boiling water and then starts putting the salad together. _

"_Bella, can you go check on your father? Let him know everything is almost done."_

"_Sure Mama."_

_I smile as I trot down the hall to their bedroom. Dad had said he was tired and was just going to lie down while mom was cooking. Mom said okay because she knows dad likes to eat the raviolis before they are even in the sauce. When I swing their bedroom door open the room is really dark, the blinds are down and only the little light on the table by the bed is on. _

"_Daddy, mama said dinner is almost done." I say walking up to the bed._

_He isn't moving and there is dried spit or something on the corner of his mouth. I tap his shoulder, nudging him a little but he still doesn't move._

"_Daddy?" I ask softly._

_He still isn't moving. I look around me and on the bed I see a needle lying there. What's this for? Is he sick? I pick it up and walk back into the kitchen._

"_Mama? Daddy won't wake up and this was on the bed. Is daddy sick?"_

_She glances at me as she is moving the salad to the table and sees the needle in my hand. She gasps and drops the salad on the floor. What's wrong? She quickly grabs the needle out of my hand, dropping it on the counter like it was hot or something. She looks really scared and is breathing hard as she turns and runs to their bedroom with me following close behind her, trying to keep up. When she gets in the room she starts screaming at the top of her lungs and I have to cover my ears because it is so loud. I don't know what's happening but it's something bad. Mama runs to the bed and starts shaking daddy and trying to open his eyes._

"_No, No, No… baby, wake up." She is shaking her head, "Wake up baby, don't do this to me." She keeps shaking him, "Oh God! Please baby, don't leave me, No, No, No!"_

_I walk to the bed and mama is crying and screaming and I start crying. Mama just drops her head down on top of him, crying onto his chest. I don't know what to do so I go around to the other side of the bed and crawl on top of it, snuggling up next to daddy. Mommy cries even harder and as I turn my head I can see that there are marks on his arm. I never noticed that before. I reach out and barely start touching the marks when my mom pulls me off the bed._

"_Go sit in the living room, Isabella." She says wiping her eyes. Am I in trouble? She never calls me Isabella. I look at her confused._

"_NOW!" She shouts and I jump a little._

"_Mama, what's wrong with daddy?"_

"_Go Isabella." She screams loudly, tears keep coming out of her eyes, "Just go." She says softly as she turns away from me, running her fingers through daddy's hair._

_I stare at her for a long time and then start walking out to the living room, hearing her on the phone. As I make my way to the couch I glance in the kitchen and see that the water for the ravioli is boiling all over the place and start crying again. Daddy's dinner is ruined._

"Bells!" Grandma Swan shouted at her granddaughter who now had a faraway look on her face.

Bella shook her head, startled as she turned to her grandmother.

"The water is over boiling." Her grandmother said, looking at the pot that was just starting to boil over.

"Fuck!" Bella screeched as she turned it down, "Sorry Grans." She said looking down.

"What were you thinking about, Bells?" Her Grandmother said with concern.

"Dad." Bella simply replied as her eyes closed tightly. She then began rubbing her forehead with her fingers trying to wipe the images out of her head.

"I see." Grandma Swan said as she looked at the distraught face of her granddaughter and remembered vividly that dreadful night when Bella was 8. "What brought that on?" She asked as she touched her shoulder.

Bella just shook her head. She didn't want to discuss it and she certainly didn't want to tell her grandmother that Edward was a former heroin addict. She didn't want her to think any less of him.

"_Renee, get up!" I can hear Grans say in the other room._

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_You have been in bed for two weeks now. For what? What, Renee?"_

_I can hear mom crying, again._

"_You don't understand."_

"_I understand that he was a drug addict."_

"_He had quit, mom, he had. He didn't want to do what he did." Mom says hysterical._

"_Renee, I know you loved him. I understand that but you have a daughter that needs you. You need to take responsibility for her. Should she suffer because her father couldn't stay clean?"_

"Isabella?" Her Grandmother again inquired.

"It's nothing, Gran. He just popped in my head. It's no big deal." Bella said with the best smile she could muster.

"You know you can talk to me about him?"

Bella smiled, "I know, Grans." She hesitated and then got a contemplative look on her face, "Mom always said that you hated him. Is that true?"

Her grandmother let out a loud breath. After Phil's overdose she was not quiet about her dislike for him and it had caused a strain on her relationship with her daughter which would eventually lead to not being allowed to see her granddaughter. She had never talked to Isabella about this and it didn't surprise her that she believed what her mother had said.

"No, I didn't. I never actually hated him at all. I knew he had a problem. A sickness he couldn't overcome." Bella's grandmother said sincerely, as she pulled a stray hair behind her granddaughter's ear, "What I did hate though was that when he died a part of your mother died with him. He killed that free spirit within her and all that was left was bitterness and anger. And I resented that he left you without a father."

Bella nodded and continued to slowly turn the ravioli contemplating her grandmother's words. _Does Edward still carry that sickness within him as well? Will I one day be left angry and bitter like my mother?_ Bella had much to consider.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Bella finally said half-heartedly.

~ADH~

Edward was torn as he pulled up to his aunt and uncles trailer. Bella had said she wanted to see him again but there just seemed to be something off about her behavior. He had such little experience with relationships; in actuality, he had no experience. As he walked into his aunt's trailer she and Carlisle were both sitting on the couch together. He had his arm draped around her and she had fallen asleep against him.

"Did you have a good time?" Carlisle asked as Edward sat down on one of the loveseats.

"It was great. Bella is amazing. I don't know though..." Edward looked down and considered if he should ask him. "She seemed upset when we left."

"Really? Hmmm." He said reflective, "What happened before she seemed upset?"

"Umm, she was looking at my tattoos and she was feeling up my arm…" Edward stopped.

Edward felt his stomach turn as he dropped his head in his lap, drawing his hands into his hair. He knew at that point that she had felt his track marks and that she knew what they were. He abruptly stood and walked back to his bedroom and lay on his bed. His right arm immediately moved over his forearm as he closed his eyes tightly.

"_Fucking Felix!" I think as I slam the door closed on my room._

_I immediately begin pacing the small bedroom, my right hand firmly set on my left forearm, moving over the evidence of my previous use. I can hear my aunt and her husband mumbling outside my door as she was asking him what had happened. We had just come from meeting my PO for the first time and he is a piece of fucking work. I hear my aunt telling Carlisle to talk to me. Oh God! Please don't come in, please don't come in. I let out a loud sigh when there is a hesitant knock on the door and then the door cracks open, just a tad._

"_Edward, it's Carlisle. May I come in?"_

"_It's your house; you can do whatever you want can't you?" I ask sarcastically._

"_Umm, not really. You have a right to privacy just as much as the next man."_

_I can't help it, I huff, and loudly I might add. Is this guy for real? He walks passed me and takes a seat on the bed while I continue my erratic pacing. How the hell am I supposed to start over when everyone keeps bringing up my past? Not only am I a convict but I'm a fucking addict as well. No one will ever give me chance. _

"_I take it things didn't go so well with your probation officer?"_

_I stop pacing and glare at him._

"_You were real quiet on the car ride back here. Would you like to talk about it?"_

"_Look. I know that my aunt was the only one willing to take me in. I appreciate it, please don't think that I don't but you don't have to be nice to me." I say annoyed at his fatherly gestures, "In fact, it would probably be better if I just go to the shelter out in LA. I know she feels guilty and all but she owes me nothing and neither do you!" I say with anger but more at myself then him._

"_There is no need for you to go to the shelter. Your aunt and I want you to stay with us. We are your family and if you give it a chance you may be able to start over here." He says hopeful._

"_Yeah, well, Carlisle, I'm sorry to burst your utopia bubble here but umm, in my world there are no second chances, there are no happily ever after's, and there are definitely no new beginnings. That's just the way that it is." I am trying to hold back my venom but can't seem to get a grip._

_He looks down at his crossed hands and takes a deep breath._

"_Have you ever heard the legend of the Phoenix?" He says looking up at me._

_I stop pacing and look at him confused._

"_Is that that bird that catches on fire?"_

_He nods, "Yes, legend has it that the Phoenix is the most beautiful bird you could ever see with all these colorful feathers and these piercing eyes that could look straight through you. They say that it's so beautiful that people can't help but admire it, their unable to look away. Now some legends say that this bird has mystical powers ranging from healing others to making people immortal but the real interesting thing about the Phoenix is that every 1000 years when it is close to death and its life as it knows it is over, it bursts into flames. Some legends even say that it builds its own pyre and throws itself in it. So it basically has to die so that it can be reborn again and live for another 1000 years. It gets another chance at life." He says thoughtfully._

_I look at him confused as to how this pertains to me._

"_Don't you see?"_

_I shake my head._

"_You are like that phoenix. You reached the end of your life as you knew it when you were in jail. That was you bursting into flames and this is your opportunity to be reborn, to become more than you were before. It's your chance at life again but only if you want it, it's your choice, Edward, to take or to squander." He says with more sincerity than I have ever witnessed._

_He takes a deep breath and stands up. He then walks over to me, removing the death grip I have on my arm. He starts running his hands along my track marks as he takes another deep breath. He looks up at me and I swear it is the look a loving father would give to his son._

"_This is not who you are." He then takes my hands in his and runs his thumbs along my calloused knuckles, still looking at me, "This does not define you."_

_I feel my eyes water which confuses the hell out of me._

"_But you have to believe that." He says letting go of my hands._

_I am breathing hard and my heart is racing. No one has ever talked to me like that. No one has ever believed in me or cared enough about me to give me sound and loving advice. He doesn't know me, yet he sees me, a me I didn't know was there, the me I should be and maybe can be._

"_If you want to talk I am here." He says as he walks to the door._

"_Thank you." I mumble just as he opens the door._

"_You're welcome, Edward."_

Edward took a deep breath and ran his hand down his arm, feeling the marks that would forever tell people that he had been a user. The tattoo covered them up to the naked eye but they were still there, ready and willing to slap him in the face should he ever forget. He heard a knock on the door and knew that it was probably Carlisle coming to check on him.

"Come in, Carlisle."

"Am I that predicable?" Carlisle said, stepping into the room.

"She felt my track marks. It bothered her." Edward lamented, sitting up in the bed and leaning against the headboard.

"I see." Carlisle replied as he took a seat on the bed and faced Edward, "What exactly did she say?"

"Nothing, she felt them and then umm, she wanted to leave. " Edward ran his hand through his hair, "Well, I mean I did say we should go but before that she didn't seem like she wanted to leave and when we got to her grandmothers I asked her if, you know, if I did anything to upset her and she said no and that everything was fine."

"Hmm, so she didn't say anything specific was wrong?"

"No but… I sensed a shift in her."

"Edward, it could be that it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with something else entirely." Carlisle said, trying to reassure him.

"I guess."

"Just talk with her Edward. The biggest mistake men make is they think something might be wrong and they do nothing about it because she says everything is fine." Carlisle said with a laugh and then became very serious, "The word fine is one of those volatile words that could mean so many different things. Trust me on this one. If you really think something changed then ask her about it again. It's better to check and be wrong than to not check and have it blow up in your face a week or two later."

Edward nodded his understanding and ran his hand through his hair once again as Carlisle stood and walked out of the room. Edward brought his hand down his arm again and glanced at the tattoo he drew a few years ago. After Carlisle had talked to him about the legend of the Phoenix he had decided that he wanted to cover up his forearm with it in the hopes that he could rise above his past as Carlisle had told him he could. He had sketched several designs but settled on the last one he played with. Carlisle had then lent him the money to get the tattoo. As he ran his fingers along his forearm he sighed deeply, hoping that his previous drug use hadn't shifted Bella's views on him.

~ADH~

"_Mase, I guarantee man, this shit will take it all away. It's like touching heaven."_

Edward woke in a sweat and glanced at his clock. It was one in the morning. He had been tossing and turning since he fell asleep several hours ago. He had vacillated between hearing Bella say that she didn't want to see him again, to remembering his previous drug use, to finally hearing Carlisle tell him that fine isn't always fine. But the most troubling dreams had been of Bella. He needed to see her, to know that things were okay with them. He slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a V-neck. He just had to know. He initially thought of jumping on his Harley but figured that would make too much noise so he took off on foot.

It took him fifteen minutes to get to her trailer. All the lights were out and he was having second thoughts about doing this but walked around to the window that he thought was hers. The window was cracked open to allow the cool summer air inside. He could see her sleeping in her bed. _She's so beautiful!_ Edward stood and watched her for a long time admiring the wistful way she moved in the bed but she suddenly started thrashing around, clearly having a nightmare of some sort and he felt paralyzed.

"Isabella, wake up." He whispered but she didn't wake, "Isabella, baby, wake up." He said a little louder and with that she jumped up in her bed, a confused expression on her face.

"Edward?" She said softly as she looked around her room.

"Over here, baby." Edward whispered again.

A huge smile came over her face when she saw him standing outside her window. She slipped out of the bed and rushed over to where he was.

"What are you doing here?" She said through the window screen.

"I… I needed to see you. Can I come in?"

"Of course, go to the front door."

Bella eagerly made her way to the front of the trailer and when she opened the door he was just approaching her. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him before resting her head against his chest. She had been plagued with nightmares all night and she needed him close.

"Come inside but be real quiet so we don't wake my grandmother."

They tip toed back into Bella's room and Edward looked around. Bella's room resembled a young girl's bedroom. There was pretty purple bedding on the double bed and a large corkboard that had some drawings on it along with several pictures. There was a large dresser with a mirror that had little purple ribbons coming off the sides and a small desk with a laptop, the only modern thing in the room. It appeared that her grandmother had just kept her room exactly the way it was when she was a little girl.

"I'm sorry for coming so late but you did say you wanted to see me today." He said giving her the smirk that he knew she loved.

Bella grinned and took his hand leading him to the bed. She lay down and motioned for him to lay with her. They were both lying on their sides, watching each other. Edward gently stroked her face.

"You seemed upset earlier." He said tracing the outline of her lips.

"It wasn't you."

He nodded as he took her hand and ran her fingers along his forearm, watching as she flinched.

"I'm not proud of the fact that I used drugs. I was pretty messed up for a long time. But I have been clean for eight years." He said with conviction.

"Heroin is hard to quit. People stop and then start again all the time." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

After her father died she had found out that her dad had used when she was a baby but quit for her and her mom only later to start back up again. They never knew if he had taken his own life or if the overdose was a terrible accident but what Bella did know was that that single event had altered her life forever. Edward watched as Bella's face displayed the agony she was under. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt troubled by her misery.

"Do you ever think about using again?" Bella said with a trembling voice.

"Never!" He said without hesitation, gently wiping under her eyes, "I am not bullshitting you Bella. I don't crave it." He needed her to believe him.

She nodded, "I have seen what heroin can do. If there is the slightest chance you could use again we should end this before it is too late for both of us." Bella said sincerely but she already knew in her heart that it was too late for her.

"I won't start again." He said kissing her softly.

"Please, Edward, I can't…" Bella couldn't finish her thought as visions of her dad crossed her mind, her mom in hysterics and later becoming what she was now, an uncaring bitch.

"I won't. I swear to you, Bella, I won't." Edward said and he too had tears in his eyes, seeing the pain on her face. He kissed her again softly, not sure what he could do to convince her that she didn't have to worry about this.

Bella nodded again and immediately deepened their kiss. He let out a soft moan as her hand slowly moved around to the front of his jeans and traced the outline of his cock that she could feel hardening at her touch. His hands moved over her ass and pulled her against him. Bella wasted no time as she threw her leg over his and rubbed against him, feeling delicious waves of ecstasy igniting her core.

He laid her back on the bed and pulled her tank top up and over her head and then pulled her sleep shorts down. He allowed his mouth to trail down her neck and collar bone until he found her breast. Edward tweaked and sucked and pulled her nipples until she was writhing against him. His mouth then languidly moved along her stomach until he reached her pubic hair, grinning as her breath hitched. He allowed his nose to gently move down and part her lips as he inhaled her fragrance, moaning as his tongue darted out and into her entrance. He pushed his tongue inside of her as far as he could while wrapping his mouth around her, sucking deeply and causing Bella's insides to explode as her orgasm crashed through her.

"Oh gawwwdddd!" She moaned loudly and then brought both of her hands over her mouth in a thwarted effort to not make any noise.

Edward pulled his tongue out and pushed it back in again, repeating the sucking motion that was making Bella's whole body convulse as he savored the aftermath of her orgasm. He then moved his tongue over her pulsing clit, flicking at it several times before finally sucking it into his mouth. He whipped his tongue around her clit repeatedly as he brought her body to ecstasy once again. He then moved his tongue back to her entrance and licked and sucked until Bella was in tears and her body was limp.

"Bella, you are amazing." Edward finally said as he brought his mouth back to hers, kissing her intensely.

Bella felt as if she was in some sort of pleasure spiral as her body did not feel her own. Edward was something else and her body and soul responded to him, craved him, and was enflamed by him. When she was able to gain some form of control over her senses she quickly moved her fingers to his jeans and unleashed his manhood. She began stroking him, almost roughly as he moaned in her mouth and expanded in her hand. She pushed him back on the bed and grinned at his stunned expression. She quickly pulled his shirt off, running her hands along his chest until she reached his jeans which she yanked off haphazardly. His body shifted on the bed abruptly in the process which caused him to giggle profusely. She stood and brought her finger over her mouth.

"Shhh, Helios." She said with a wicked grin as she pulled his boxer briefs down.

Bella nestled herself between his legs and admired his beautiful cock. For a lesser woman he would be considered too large but Bella couldn't get enough of him. She licked up the underside of his hardened manhood and circled his head and slit, feeling empowered when his eyes fluttered closed and he let out a strained groan. She brought her mouth down on him, relaxing her throat and taking him all the way back, gagging slightly. She did it several more times and then brought her mouth back up and sucked on his head, licking along his slit as he began whimpering in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Helios. Your cock is perfect." Bella said kissing the tip of his head and watching as his face strained and his lips parted.

Edward was not capable of forming any coherent thought. He was barely holding off his impending orgasm but when she started talking dirty to him he seriously questioned how long he would really last and he wanted to last. He wanted to feel her mouth on him for a long time. She gripped his balls and before he knew what was happening they were in her mouth and she was running her tongue around them, sucking hard while one hand was moving up and down his cock and the fingers on her other hand were dangerously close to his ass, stroking the tender area there.

"FUCKKKKKKKKK!" He panted loudly and then, just as Bella had done, he moved both of his hands over his mouth, trying not to make any noise that would wake her grandmother.

Bella sensed he was close and gave his balls one long suck and tug before licking up his cock again and bringing his head into her mouth, sucking hard as her tongue circled his slit, while his entire body trembled. Edward was panting and grunting in that sexy way that made Bella feel like she could actually come again. Edward knew he couldn't hold off his orgasm much longer and when she pushed her mouth down on him he couldn't control himself and bucked his hips wildly, releasing his semen down her throat. He continued whimpering softly as he bucked a few more times while she sucked him vigorously until he was unable to move anymore. When he was completely satiated and his body was no longer vibrating, Bella removed his cock from her mouth and crawled up the bed, snuggling next to him. Edward immediately brought her close to him and they both fell into a peaceful and restful sleep holding each other tightly. Bella briefly wondered what her grandmother would say if she found Edward here in the morning but the thought quickly passed as his grip around her tightened. _I'll deal with it tomorrow!_

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh yes, I know that ended rather nicely but ya know there was a bunch of other stuff that happened **** … You didn't think it was gonna be all peaches and cream did ya? I totally love Carlisle (hehehe, you all know I have a serious soft spot for Daddy C, any Daddy C it seems… LOL). But I really did love how he helped Edward which was really cool and then of course we learned a little more about Bella's history as well. Seeing an OD is difficult but having it be your dad at such a young age couldn't have been easy. **

**Special shout out to a few of my lady loves who have some outstanding stories out there that if you aren't reading you really need to…**

**Black Diamond by Dishie  
****The black diamond slopes of Lake Tahoe are just what Bella needs to start living her life again after a painful breakup left a hole in her heart that work couldn't fill. Will a handsome and charming skier also prove that her heart is ready for love too?**

**Country Women Will Survive by stratocastic1969  
****As a homeless drifter in Kentucky, Edward finds work and a home with a widow and her two young daughters. Will he have the strength to stay away from Bella, whose innocence captures his heart?**

**Saturday Night Fever by amandac3  
****The sequel to Last Friday Night. Catch up with the gang in Las Vegas and follow them on the journey of life. Love, marriage and liquor before beer, a little bump and grind, food, tattoos and painted toes. Or something like that.**

**Slim to None by Kalinca62  
****What if you thought you could no longer trust the one that you loved? Edward and Bella are a young married couple who have hit some major potholes along the way to marital bliss. Events and circumstances threaten to tear them apart. Come join their offbeat counseling sessions as they try to work through their issues and best their Slim to None odds of saving their marriage.**

* * *

**On a side note... I have added a Facebook group called LovinRob FF Playroom... A group to talk about FF and well, anything citrusy *wink wink* ... I will post teasers and photos for my FF and will encourage you all to to visit with me and others about your thoughts on a host of topics... You all know how I roll. This is all new for me so we will just see how it goes :-) ... ****It is a closed group but just add yourself. It is just starting but I promise it will be fun :-) **

**Alright everyone… send me a review, let me know what ya thought of this one **


	12. Chapter 11

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the bestest! **

**So, lots happened last week. We learned about Bella's past and also Edward's and come on, who doesn't just LOVE Daddy C *sigh* okay, technically he is his uncle but he ACTS like a father and Uncle C don't sound too good! So hmm, will Grandma Swan find Edward there?**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Bella heard movement in the bathroom and woke abruptly; glancing at the clock, although she knew without a shred of doubt what time it was. Much to Bella's dismay she had learned early on that her grandmother had an internal clock set for six a.m. But even her grandmothers early morning rituals could not hinder the happiness Bella felt at waking with Edward's body wrapped around her. His long legs were thrown over hers; his arm was locked around her waist, while his other arm was perched on the pillow over her head, his hand enmeshed within the tangled web that was her hair all the while her back was touching his chest, feeling the gentle beat of his heart. When he felt her move he pulled her even closer to him and began to move his cock rhythmically against her back. Bella breathed in deeply not wanting this feeling to end but also not wanting her grandmother to find Edward in her bed. Bella's grandmother was very religious and Bella was certain that she would not approve.

"Helios, get up!" Bella whispered urgently.

"Mmmm." He hummed as his hand moved from her waist and began to descend to her center.

Bella moaned as his finger parted her lips and ran over clit sending shivers across her now extremely hot body. He began lying soft and sensuous kisses along her neck as his adept fingers found her entrance, slipping inside and twisting in search of her elusive spot.

"Ohhh, God…" Bella moaned breathless as he found her _fuck me from here to tomorrow_ zone.

Bella was feeling lost in the sensation as he continued his ministrations, making her body soar.

"Helios, baby, you need to get dressed. My grandmother is in the bathroom. That gives us maybe 10 minutes." Bella said insistently.

"I can easily take care of you in 10 minutes, baby." He mumbled as he pulled her earlobe in his mouth and brought his slick finger to her clit, circling it and making Bella arch and buck against him.

"Helios…" She stuttered, torn between desire and fear but unfortunately for Bella the logical side of her brain took over and she knew she needed to stop him. She reluctantly placed her hand over his, halting his movement.

Edward groaned against her neck but he knew that she was right. He also knew that his aunt and uncle woke early and would worry if he wasn't there. He sighed and removed his grasp from her, sliding out of the bed. He found his jeans on the ground and pulled them on, bypassing his underwear. Bella cocked her brow at him and smiled before she started biting on her bottom lip. Edward liked the look of want on her face as he sauntered over to her, leaving the buttons of his jeans undone, and running his hand over the pubic hair that was showing. He then shifted his cock so that it was easily visible as it peaked out of jeans, begging for attention. Bella's mouth watered at the sight of him.

"Do you like this?" He said leaning in close to her mouth, replacing his hand with hers.

"As a matter of fact, I do, you sexy thing you!" She said as she tugged on his hair causing him to yelp and then began stroking him firmly, "Ummm, maybe you should go commando all the time." She said kissing his now parted lips.

She moved her hand inside further and felt his cock harden even more. With a loud groan he pushed her back on the bed and immediately moved two of his fingers into her wet and ready center. He pumped his fingers in and out of her as she brought both of her hands to his cock, stroking him with vigor but before they could take their affections any further they heard movement in the bathroom and he pulled away from her. He grinned down at her flushed face and inserted his fingers in his mouth, making a show of licking them clean. Bella blinked several times and tried to get her equilibrium back but Edward was making her feel lightheaded. Edward smirked mischievously as he ran those same fingers along her lips and Bella immediately sucked them into her mouth, scraping her teeth along them and whipping her tongue around them as she had done the night before to his cock. Now it was Edward's turn to try and get some form of control over his rapidly escalating desire. He sighed and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, stepping away from her and shaking his head slightly.

"You are naughty, Ms. Swan." He said with a husky breath.

"So are you, Mr. Masen." She said watching as he walked to where his shirt was.

Bella reluctantly got out of bed and slipped on her nightclothes, turning to watch him button his jeans and pull on his shirt. _My God! He is sexy._

"Do you want to come with me into town today? I need to see Mr. Whitlock at 10:00." He said walking over to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She nodded and then ushered him to the door. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, his tongue exploring and savoring her before she finally pushed him out of the house, hearing him giggle as the door closed behind him. She hadn't heard the door to the bathroom open and she was surprised that she was able to get Edward out before her grandmother was done. Bella was very thankful that her grandmother liked to do her crossword puzzle in the morning and would often be in the bathroom for up to fifteen minutes. Normally it drove her nuts but today she realized what a blessing it was.

Bella walked into the kitchen and started a pot a coffee and then brought some eggs out of the refrigerator to make her grandmother scrambled eggs with toast. As Bella whisked the eggs and cream and she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. All she could see in her head was Edward's glorious mouth pleasuring her, the way his face strained when he came, the way his hair was a chaotic and wild mess when he woke, the look of desire on his face this morning, the feel of his long fingers inside of her…

"Good morning, Bells." Her grandmother said breaking her out of her daydream.

"Good morning, Grans." Bella said, still smiling as she poured the eggs into the pan and started stirring them lazily. _I wonder how Edward likes his eggs._

"Well, don't you look happy?" Her grandmother said eyeing her speculatively.

Bella turned to her with a smile, "It was a wonderful night. I… slept well." She said trying not to have a full on cheesy grin but it was pointless.

Her grandmother watched her for a moment and then went to sit down on the couch, flipping on the TV to Good Morning America while Bella continued to cook and remember gentle touches, waking with Edward's arms wrapped around her, the feel of his breath against her skin, his succulent lips kissing her, his beautiful cock moving in and out of her wet and ready center… _Oh God! I am falling hard for him._

~ADH~

Edward strolled back to his Aunt and Uncle's trailer, with his hands in his pockets, smiling like a loon. It was definitely the right decision to go see her last night. _I've seen what heroin can do._ He heard her words echo in his head and wondered what that meant. He would need to ask her. He ran his hand through his hair and down to his neck. _I shouldn't have let her give me head._ He thought, knowing that if he did have a sexually transmitted disease it could have been passed to her. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about that and what he would do if she caught something from him. _I better get checked as soon as possible._

But by the time Edward got to his Aunt and Uncles house he was feeling giddy and happy again as he remembered how wonderful it had felt waking up in her arms. _I want to do that every morning!_ When he walked in the house Carlisle and Esme were already in the kitchen drinking coffee. Esme had a surprised look on her face. She had thought it was strange that Edward wasn't up with them but she never thought that he wasn't home. It was usually his pattern to wake when the house woke which in their case was usually early as Esme always got up to have coffee with Carlisle before he left for work. Esme glanced at her husband and could see that he was watching Edward with a knowing smile. _What does he know about all of this?_

"Everything alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked but based on the joy reflected on Edward's face he knew that he had gone to see Bella.

"It's great. I… I took your advice." Edward said looking down at his feet, feeling slightly embarrassed. Edward looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Yeah, we talked and everything is okay. She is going to come into town with me today."

"That sounds like a good idea." Carlisle said, happy to see the carefree look on Edward's face.

"Auntie, does the clinic do…" He hesitated as his neck and cheeks began to heat up, "does the clinic test for STD's and stuff like that?"

Esme glanced at him horrified, "Are you okay? Are you having any symptoms, a rash, unusual discharge, any pain or discomfort?" She started firing off questions immediately.

"Oh God no. I just… I have never been tested and…" He sighed, "I wasn't always safe before I went to prison. I never shared needles but I rarely used a condom and I don't know, some of the girls I have been with." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing some of the girls were not very clean, "I just don't want to take any chances with Bella's health. I have heard that some things can be dormant for up to ten years. I want to make sure I am okay."

"I see. Well, that is very responsible of you Edward. I will be on duty until 6:00 tonight so why don't you come by around 3:00 and I will write you in."

"Really? That would be wonderful." Edward said smiling. "Okay, well, I am going to my room until I need to get ready."

Edward smiled at the two of them and headed back towards his bedroom. There was no point in him trying to go back to sleep only to have to get up an hour or so later, so he picked up his sketch pad and pencils and sat on his bed. He flipped to the page he had started yesterday, admiring what he had already drawn. He breathed in deeply as his fingers traced along the outline of her body and then back to her face. _Whatever it takes, I can't screw this up!_

~ADH~

"Grans, I'm going into town with Edward in a little bit. Is there anything you need from the store?" Isabella asked as she was going through the cupboards, writing fervently on her list.

"No, nothing in particular." She said coming into the kitchen, "You are spending an awful lot of time with Edward. Is this something serious?"

Bella turned to her and leaned against the counter, "Yeah, I guess it is. What's the matter? You don't like him?"

"Oh I don't really know him. I know his kin though and they are good people so I would imagine he is as well."

Bella smiled, knowing she was right about that. Carlisle and Esme were probably two of the sweetest and most caring individuals she had ever met.

"I'm just a little concerned." Her Grandmother said as Bella continued to write things down on her list. Bella turned to look at her, suddenly worried.

"What are you concerned about, Grans?" Bella asked hesitantly, not sure she wanted to know.

"Do you think it is wise to attach so quickly to him? Don't you plan on going back to New York in a few months?" Grandma Swan said, watching the blood drain from her granddaughter's face. "I am sorry, hon. I didn't mean to upset you. I…" She sighed, "Oh, what do I know, Bells? I'm just an old woman." She said chuckling, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You know a lot, Grans." Bella said as tears started falling from her eyes.

Her Grandmother pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. Bella's mind was all over the place as various scenarios started floating through her brain. She began to question whether she was being selfish, starting a relationship when she had full intentions of leaving in a few months. She already knew that she was falling in love with Edward, what would she do in a few months' time when she had to say goodbye to him? How would she be able to leave him? Could she leave him? Will he see her as just another person who let him down? Bella did not know the answers to those questions and that frightened her even more. Tears started falling from her eyes as the magnitude of how much it would hurt if she left hit her square on._ Oh God! What am I going to do?_

"Isabella, look at me sweetheart." Grandma Swan said tenderly and Bella looked at her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I think I'm already in love with him, Grans. I… I…" Bella was unable to finish her thought as sorrow choked her words.

"Well then, love always seems to find a way." Her Grandmother said, wiping under Bella's eyes. "Just remember that sometimes it needs a little push along the way." She said watching her granddaughter smile slightly.

"Bells, sometimes you only get one chance at love so the best thing I can tell you is to follow your heart," She said cupping Bella's face, "wherever it may take you."

Bella nodded and heard a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and wiped under her eyes and then walked towards the door, stopping to look in the mirrored picture of William Shatner. She frowned when she realized her eyes were red and puffy. The knock came again and she fluffed her hair up and went to open the door. Edward was standing there looking beautifully sexy in a pair of dark button fly jeans and a light grey button down shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, showing just enough chest hair to drive her insane.

"Hey, beautiful." He said in that sultry voice that made Bella's knees buckle.

"Hey there, Sexy MF." She said running her fingertips down the buttons on his shirt.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Do you mind if we take my car? I need to go to the store while in town." Bella asked, tugging on the top button on his jeans wondering if he was going commando again.

"Only if you promise not to scare me." He said with a giggle.

She scrunched her eyebrows at him and crossed her arms. He started to say something but heard laughing in the background which distracted them both.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one she scares." Grandma Swan said from the living room.

"I am an excellent driver." Bella said sticking her bottom lip out into that pout that Edward adored.

"Of course you are." Edward said kissing the tip of her nose, "Just, mmm, let's just say you could give Dale Earnhardt, Jr. a run for his money."

"Who the fuck is that?" Bella said and then cringed, turning back to her Grandmother who had a disapproving look on her face, "Sorry Grans." Bella said solemnly. _God! I need to quit saying fuck around her._

"He's a NASCAR driver." Edward said with a laugh. "Come on, we should go. I don't want to be late for my meeting with Mr. Whitlock."

Bella nodded and walked over to give her Grans a kiss on the cheek and snatched her keys, money and list from the counter. And just to prove Edward correct Bella peeled out of the trailer park and punched it as she sped down the road towards town. She glanced over at Edward and smirked as he held on tightly, his brows furrowed. _I'll show you NASCAR, baby!_

"Okay, I'm driving home." Edward said when they pulled up to the large office building.

"No way, baby." Bella said running her hand along the dash lovingly. "Stella, only purrs for me."

"Stella?" Edward asked questioningly.

"You know, _STELLA!_" She said in her best Brando voice, when Edward looked even more confused she offered, "A Streetcar Named Desire? Marlon Brando… Vivian Leigh… Kim Hunter… Karl Malden... Ringing any bells?"

"Never saw it." Edward said with a shrug.

"Oh, Helios." She said shaking her head and making a _tsk tsk_ sound, "I really need to enlighten you on cinematic perfection."

Edward laughed, "Come on crazy woman, let's go inside." He said, exiting the vehicle.

He took her hand as she came around the car and they walked inside. The office building was very sleek and masculine with abstract art on the walls and dark mahogany tables and chairs. They both stopped abruptly as they took in their surroundings, both feeling a bit self-conscious. Edward turned and looked at her, smiling as he squeezed her hand. She squeezed his hand in return and nodded as they continued to the receptionist's desk.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Whitlock." Edward said to the receptionist who had a name plate that said her name was Lauren Mallory.

Lauren looked up at him and parted her mouth slightly and then twisted her lips into a sexy smile as her eyes moved over him, resting on his joined hand. She glanced up and saw that the woman his hand was joined with had a notable scowl on her face and her brow arched in defiance. Lauren offered her a smile that was not returned.

"Your name, Sir?" Lauren said moving her attention back to Edward.

"Edward Masen."

She looked at her computer and saw his name. "Have a seat Mr. Masen. I will advise Mr. Whitlock that you have arrived."

Edward smiled at Bella and led her to the chairs in the waiting room. Bella was annoyed and Edward could sense it. He casually moved her hand to his lips, kissing it softly and looking up at her, before slowly opening and closing his eyes. Bella could feel herself drawn to him, to his mouth, to the sexy look in his eyes and to the feel of his lips which were pressed against her knuckles. All annoyance was gone; he was hers and hers alone.

"Edward, Isabella..." Mr. Whitlock said walking into the waiting area.

~ADH~

Edward and Bella spent the next couple of hours in Mr. Whitlock's office. Bella listened mostly as Mr. Whitlock asked questions and planned their defense. Bella noticed only one picture on Mr. Whitlock's desk but it was facing him so she did not know what it was of. As Bella looked around she realized with certainty that Mr. Whitlock was a powerful man. His office screamed it boldly. A huge desk and high back leather chair sat before a large panoramic window. There were two very nice leather chairs facing the desk that she and Edward had sat on and fine art accentuated the room. He had a whole wall of mahogany bookshelves with rows and rows of thick law books. Another wall housed certificates and honors and pictures with famous people. If she didn't already respect him she certainly would have after that meeting. He walked and talked with an air of confidence that made Bella believe that he could probably get a confessed murderer off. By the time they were walking out of his building and towards her car they were both feeling giddy as the odds of Edward being convicted seem to be dwindling.

"So where to now, Helios?" Bella asked swinging their joined hands.

"Should we get lunch? I have a walk in appointment at the clinic at 3:00 today."

She turned to him concerned, "Are you okay?"

He opened the door for her and then walked around sliding onto the passenger seat.

"I assume I'm fine but I want to get tested. As I was walking home this morning I realized that I probably shouldn't have let you… well, you know, we should have been more careful." He leaned over and kissed her softly, "I'm sorry about that."

"Well, I am not sure you could have stopped me. I am pretty persistent." She said with a smile before starting her car, "I wonder if I could get tested as well. We could do it together."

He smiled and kissed her again, this time he traced her lips with his tongue and when they parted they kissed with the passion they were both becoming accustomed to. After a few moments Bella stopped kissing him, leaving him breathless with his eyes still closed.

"Let's go to Dairy Queen." She said abruptly, "I have a serious craving for some chili cheese fries and a shake."

He chuckled as he opened his eyes and came back to earth, "Then Dairy Queen it is."

They headed down towards Ming Avenue and spotted Jasper's truck in the driveway of the DQ. They turned to each other and smiled as they got out and walked inside. They ordered their meals and went to find their new friend. They spotted him and Alice in a booth, sharing some ear buds and bobbing to whatever they were listening to. Edward and Bella looked at each other and grinned as they made their way over there.

"Can we join you?" Edward asked and they both looked up smiling.

"Of course." Alice said jumping up, forcing the ear buds out of both of their ears.

"Geez, Allie Baby. No wonder you break so many of these things." Jasper said rubbing his ear.

"Sorry, Jazzy." She said glancing at him before she hugged Bella tightly.

"What were you guys listening too?" Bella asked as she slid in the booth.

"Bobby Long." Alice said sitting next to Jasper.

"No shit! Really?" Bella said with excitement.

"You know him?" Alice said with renewed energy.

"I saw him perform in New York about six months ago. I love him. He is really good, even better in person." Bella said excitedly. "And of course he's got that hot British thing going for him as well which is a nice perk." Bella said wagging her brows.

"I know." Alice said giggling as Jasper rolled his eyes.

Alice and Jasper then looked at each other and nodded before turning back to them.

"We have tickets to a show he is doing in a few weeks. My dad's were supposed to go but they can't. You guys should come with us. It's going to be pretty cool. It's at a resort in Lake Arrowhead. We already have the room reserved." Jasper said hoping they would say yes. He and Alice were trying to decide who to go with as they didn't like anyone around town enough to invite.

"OH MY GOD! Are you fucking kidding me?" Bella screamed causing everyone in DQ to turn to them but Bella didn't care. She immediately turned to Edward, "Can we go?"

He smiled at her and nodded watching as her smile lit up the room. He knew there was no way he would say no, especially seeing how happy she was. He had no idea who this person was but he didn't really care. He just loved the idea that they would be able to do something, like a normal couple would.

"Sounds cool to me." Edward said and then heard them call their number and stood to walk over to the counter to get their tray.

"We will have so much fun!" Alice said to Bella. "The resort is really nice. The concert is on a Saturday so we have the rooms for Friday and Saturday night."

"Oh wow. I just can't believe it. We'll pay for our own tickets though." Bella said to Jasper.

Jasper shook his head immediately, "No way. Everything is already paid for so don't worry about it."

"I can't believe you know who he is." Alice said.

"Well, he does live in New York." Bella said as explanation causing both Jasper and Alice to laugh.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Jasper asked.

"Umm, we just came from your dad's and then…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Mike and his friends walk inside.

Edward turned around, holding the tray and his face expressed the anger he clearly felt.

"How'd you get out Masen?" Mike sneered.

Bella quickly got over there and glared at Mike while gently touching Edward's lower back. But she couldn't help but grin. Mike look liked shit! His eye was still swollen and bruised, his lip was busted up and his chin had stitches from where he hit the ground. Mike noticed her smile and turned his fiery glare to her. Edward set the tray back on the counter unsure where this was going to go.

"What's so funny, bitch?"

"So asks the man who looks like he just got his ass kicked." Bella replied arching her brow at him. "Oh wait, he DID get his ass kicked." Bella said smugly.

Mike stepped towards her and Edward pushed her behind him.

"Don't come any closer, Mike." Edward's voice did not sound like his own.

"How do you plan on stopping me, Masen? You're the one with the record, not me." He said with a smirk.

Edward was torn. Mr. Whitlock had been very explicit about the fact that he was to avoid Mike at all costs but how was he supposed to defend himself and Bella when Mike clearly wanted to start a problem.

"Is there a problem?" Edward heard the officer say as they entered the restaurant.

"No sir, but he shouldn't be in here." Mike said motioning to Edward.

Edward breathed in deeply trying to steady himself. The officer looked between them and when Mike started to say something else the officer but his hand up to silence him. He walked over to Isabella and looked at her frightened face.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

"Yes, Sir. Mike was trying to cause problems. Edward didn't do anything."

"This is such bullshit." Mike said turning to his friends, "Let's go somewhere else. I can't believe the kind of people they serve here." They nodded at him before he turned back to Edward, "Catch you later, Masen." He said before turning on his heels and heading out the doors.

"Do you have issues with that guy, sir?" The officer asked Edward.

"We got into a fight on Saturday. My girl and I were just here to eat. I don't want any trouble." Edward said, not looking at him.

"Alright, well go about your business but we better not be called about any trouble. Do you understand?" He said authoritatively.

"Yes Sir." Edward replied, watching the officers walk out as well.

Bella came in front of Edward and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and took several deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart.

"I'm hungry, Helios, let's eat." Bella said running her fingers up and down his back.

He nodded and they made their way back to their seats.

"He was in the wrong, Edward. You did the right thing." Jasper said, still watching the door. "I can't believe the cops got here so quick."

"You called them?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I didn't want Mike to do anything that would get you in trouble. He's such an ass. He would do something just to be spiteful."

"I just don't know how I can avoid him when he keeps starting trouble with me." Edward said, looking down.

"We just need to steer clear of him because I am seriously tempted to kick his ass myself." Bella said as she popped a chili covered fry into her mouth.

Edward's lips rose into a smile as he ran his thumb along the chili on her lips. She grinned and kissed the pad of his thumb. They spent the next several hours visiting with one another and making plans for the concert. Since Edward had to meet with his probation officer in Los Angeles on that Friday before the show they decided they would all go together and then head to Lake Arrowhead after he was done. That would still get them to the resort fairly early on Friday so they could have some fun and then they had all day Saturday before the show and they would come back on Sunday. _It's a date!_ Both Edward and Bella thought eagerly.

~ADH~

Both Edward and Bella were in better spirits by the time they pulled up to the clinic. Edward glanced around the parking lot and saw his aunt's car. From Edward's understanding she had worked as a nurse for many years while Carlisle taught at the local high school. When he first got out of prison Edward had asked them why they didn't move out of the trailer park since they both had good jobs. They had laughed and said they owned the trailer and even though they both had decent paying jobs it wouldn't be enough to buy anywhere else and they had no desire to be in debt. He supposed that made sense as he knew nothing about the economics in California or what it was like to buy a home.

"That's my aunt's car. She said she would get me in." Edward said motioning towards the car.

Bella bit down on her lip and nodded as she found a parking space. In truth, she was a little nervous. She was always cautious and used condoms but one never really knew. She had to admit that she was a little more worried about Edward. She saw a lot of girls in New York who prostituted themselves for drugs and hoped that Edward had never been with anyone like that but in all reality she knew he must have or he wouldn't be so concerned about this.

They made their way inside and saw his aunt immediately.

"Edward, Bella, come on back." Esme said, noting something for the nurse at the desk.

"Don't be nervous. It's a simple blood draw." She said to Edward who was wearing a concerned expression on his face.

Edward smiled at her but he wasn't nervous about her drawing blood. He had been a heroin user, he was sure that he probably could draw his own blood with little fanfare. No, he was nervous about what the results might be. He was pretty confident that he was clean but there was a little inkling of doubt. He had been with many less than savory women and had often slept with women to get a place to stay and later some money to feed his habit. Although he never considered himself a prostitute he was well aware that he skirted the line with that. When he really took the time to think about it, having sex with women for a place to stay or for food or for money to get drugs was just as bad as the men who stood at the various corners on Hollywood Boulevard.

Esme walked them to a bed and drew the curtain back, sitting down at the computer in the room. She started typing immediately, pulling up Edward's file from when he had cut his hand not long after arriving at their place. When she had the right screens up she turned to Isabella.

"Bella, will you be tested as well?" She asked politely.

"I would like to be if that's okay."

She nodded and after drawing and labeling Edward's blood she began asking Bella all kinds of questions to input her into the system. Normally this wouldn't be something that Esme would do but considering the circumstances she did it quickly. She then drew Bella's blood and watched her flinch as the needle pierced her skin. When Esme was done she smiled at the two of them and thought what a beautiful couple they made and wished that all couples would do what Edward and Bella were doing before having sex.

"We will have the results in a little bit. It's not too crowded today so the lab shouldn't be backed up. Do you want to wait for the results or do you want me to call you with them?"

Edward looked at Bella who shrugged.

"Bella needs to go to the store for her grandmother so maybe we could do that and come back to check." Edward suggested.

Esme nodded, "That's sounds like a plan. Just come ask for me when you get back."

Edward and Bella took their time perusing through the grocery store, laughing and joking about various things. She learned that he liked Blue Tortilla Chips with medium salsa, apples versus oranges, Coke versus Pepsi and plain old bologna. He liked his coffee plain with just a little bit of sugar and that he generally didn't eat breakfast. _So much for eggs!_ As he pushed the cart and she threw things in from her list she felt really happy, wondering if this is what it would be like to be married to him. She quickly shook her head and chastised herself for even going there. She needed to take this one day at time as she didn't know what would happen in a few months. Then she heard her grandmother's voice in her head. _Love will find a way…_ _and if it doesn't I'll make my own damn way._ She thought with a smile.

Once they were done at the store they headed back to the clinic and found out that both of their test results were fine. Edward had been unable to mask his relief at the news and had hugged Bella tightly in front of everyone. He didn't realize what a burden it had been for him to carry this worry. He was lost in thought as they drove back to her grandmother's trailer and was surprised they had gotten there so quick and then as that thought passed his mind he smiled remembering that Bella was driving and that she drove like a maniac.

"I'll help you bring everything inside, Bella." He said turning to her.

"Okay…" Bella said but she didn't move.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked suddenly concerned.

She smiled and moved her finger to the crease between his brows.

"Will you come see me tonight?" She said softly.

"I'd like that." He said leaning over the console between them and kissing her soundly on lips.

When she finally pulled away her lips were red and moist and he immediately wanted to kiss her again. As his lips touched hers once more his heart beat rapidly as he now realized they wouldn't need to use condoms because he had distinctly heard her say that she was on birth control_. I can't wait to make love to her tonight!_

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, well, well, well… So let's see, that son of a gun Mike is still causing some shit, someone needs to give him a beat down, oh wait, Edward already did *sigh* And, yeppers they are both all clean and rearing to GO GO GO!**

**Special shout out to Azlady2003 who reminded me of a little boo boo I made in the last chapter, did you like how I fixed it? Hehehehe, see folks I listen to you ** **… to Dishie who loves her some Junior and of course Stratocastic Jen, the DQ was for you BB! And, yes, I am told that a certain New Yorker drives as crazily as my Bella, not saying any names *cough* Coochie *cough*, love ya Baby ;-) And CONGRATULATIONS to LayAtHomeMom for giving birth to her two little bundles of joy. **

**And if you haven't seen A Streetcar Named Desire, shame on you. Marlon is fuck hot in it and come on, who doesn't like a fucked up Southern Belle who likes younger guys, just sayin' hehehehe… And yeah, I love Bobby Long, going to see him next month with my girls at guess where? A Lake Arrowhead resort, so yeppers, going to scope it out and decide on some lemony goodness once I get there *wink wink* But, ya, I put a Marcus Foster show in TMH and a Sam Bradley show in ROAL and now Bobby Long, hmmm, next story I will have to throw Lee in the mix, hehehehe…**

**Also, if you haven't joined my Facebook group LovinRob's FF Playroom, hop on over, it's a lot of fun *wags brows suggestively* I have now made the group Private because well, what happens in the playroom, STAYS in the playroom… so PM me and I'll add you.**

**Alright ladies, hook me up, what did you think?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…You gals are the bestest! **

**So, let's see, last week, the fucktard Mike was trying to cause problems and we found out that Edward was squeaky clean, so bareback it is…YIPPEE! Now, what will happen next?**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Edward, Oh… GAWDDDD!" Bella moaned loudly.

"Baby, shhh!" Edward said as his mouth claimed hers again.

He continued to move in and out of her slowly, afraid if he went to fast they would make too many noises that would draw attention to them and possibly wake her grandmother. Ever since Tuesday night, Edward and Bella had a routine. Her grandmother went to sleep at 10:00 p.m. every night and awoke at 6:00 a.m. meaning Edward was at the house by 11:00 p.m. and left by 5:00 a.m. The tricky part was the sex. They always seemed to start out quiet but as they approached their climax their sounds became vigorous and primal.

"I'm close, Helios." Bella said urgently against his mouth.

He nodded as he pierced her mouth with his tongue, sucking all the air out of her lungs. He shifted his leg up a little, causing him to hit her just the right way. Her legs gripped him tighter as her fingernails bore into his skin. He pumped into her quickly, feeling his release close. Bella was having a hard time controlling the noises that were escaping her throat. It was a good thing his mouth was capturing all her screams or her grandmother would surely be hobbling over to the room to find out what was happening to her.

"Bella…" His voice trailed off as his eyelids closed tightly.

Bella was enthralled with the look on his face, admiring his 'I'm about to come' expression. She loved the way his brows scrunched together and how the vein on his forehead would just pulse, the 'fuck vein' she liked to call it. That combined with the lip bite and the slight flare of his nostrils was a sight to behold. He shifted his hips just slightly and the next thing she felt was his warm juices flowing through her as he whimpered and grunted before his mouth latched onto her shoulder in a vain attempt to remain quiet. He moved his hand between them and pressed his finger against her clit as he continued to thrust within her. Bella could feel how close she was and strained her body, pushing against him until she went rigid, crying at the intensity of her orgasm. He pulled her slick body very close to him as their hearts slowly started to reach normal levels.

"Mmm, Edward, baby, I am seriously never going to get enough of you." Bella said, running her fingers into his now wet hair.

"I spend all day waiting for when I can be right here." He said nuzzling against her neck as his hips swiveled and he thrust within her, emphasizing exactly where _here_ was.

She giggled and ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the scars that were there. She had wanted to ask him about them for the past couple of days but then again she didn't, as she had no desire to upset him. But in her post orgasmic haze she found herself tracing along several of them. _I wonder if that's why he has this huge tattoo._

Edward could feel her fingers gently tracing his scars and he was torn on what he should do. He knew he needed to tell her about his past but he just wasn't sure how to go about doing that. He had never really talked to anyone about the things he went through yet he felt compelled to tell her things. He didn't want secrets between them. He took a deep breath and nuzzled further into her neck.

"It happened a long time ago." He finally said.

"What happened, baby?" Bella asked confused.

"My back." He said looking at her, "I was kid. It was right before my tenth birthday."

She nodded as a sad expression enveloped her face.

"I…" He closed his eyes unable to finish his thought as his heart raced.

He was shaking his head slightly, his brows furrowed and he had the look of a man in pain, not physical pain but the kind of pain that eats at your soul. Bella immediately brought her hands to his face and then ran them through his hair, massaging his scalp with her fingers. Whatever had happened to him she knew it had been bad based on the look of horror on his face.

"Helios, sweetheart," she said kissing him softly on the lips, "it's okay, baby, you don't need to say anything." She kissed him again, "Edward, it's alright." She whispered against his lips.

Bella repeated her words over and over again until finally he let out a loud breath and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He nestled his face against her neck as he felt a few traitorous tears escape his eyes. He did not want to move, he didn't want to remember, he only wanted to hold her. After several agonizing minutes his breathing started to become shallow while his racing heart started to slow down until sleep finally took him. Bella held him tightly against her and allowed her fingers to slowly move along his shoulders and lower back. _What the hell happened to you, Helios?_

~ADH~

Edward woke before the alarm and shut it off before it awoke her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and maneuvered out of her arms and legs. She moaned softly and her brows creased, causing him to grin. He slid out of the bed and got dressed before lying back down, next to her. He watched the peaceful and content look on her face and started gently running his fingers through her hair. Bella instinctually reached for him, pulling him to her.

"Bella, baby, I am heading out. I need to shower and then I'll be back by 11:00 a.m., okay?"

"I love you." She said and Edward froze.

He glanced at her in both shock and euphoria. He could see that her eyes were still closed and from what he could tell she was still fast asleep. _She's dreaming about me!_ That thought filled his heart with a happiness he couldn't describe. He finally leaned in to her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Bella." He whispered before sliding off the bed again.

When he got to her door he looked back and she had this beautifully sweet smile on her face as she slept. He grinned and took a deep breath before opening the door and exiting quietly down the hall and out the front door. His walk to his aunt's trailer house was unusually quick this morning as his mind kept replaying what Bella had just said to him. He realized she had said it in her sleep but he didn't care, she had still said it. _She loves me!_

"Good morning, Edward." Esme said as he walked in the door.

Edward jumped, startled that she was up as early as she was. They were usually still asleep or just getting up when he got home in the morning.

"Good morning." Edward said, looking around for Carlisle.

"He's in the shower." Esme said noticing that he was looking around the room. "Can I help you with something?" She said setting her coffee down.

Edward watched her for a moment and then sat down. She was always telling him that he could talk to her and she had been very supportive of his relationship so far. _Hmmm, I was going to ask Carlisle about what Bella said but I wonder… should I ask her instead?_

"If a woman says something in her sleep, is that normally true?"

Esme grinned, "I suppose it depends on what's said. Sometimes we dream about stuff that is real and other times it is fantasy and sometimes it's just gibberish." She said with a laugh.

Edward looked down, suddenly sad as the thought that maybe Bella didn't mean what she said entered his mind.

"Edward?" Esme asked causing Edward to look at her.

"Umm, it's nothing I guess." He furrowed his brows and then remembered last night and her touching his scars. "She wants to know what happened to me. I started to tell her but wasn't able to." He said with a sigh as he looked back down again, his feet suddenly becoming very interesting to him.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and immediately regretted bringing it up. When he looked up at her she had tears coming down her cheeks. They never talked about what happened. He knew she carried a lot of guilt about his upbringing and there was a time where he actually hated her, hated his grandmother, for not rescuing him. When she had started coming to the prison to try and make contact with him he had wanted nothing to do with her or her charity. He had felt it was a little too late for her to play the caring aunt card but eventually she wore him down. He took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to her and gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault." He said as she placed her hand over his, tapping it. "I'm going to my room."

She nodded and watched him walk back to his bedroom. Esme was once again consumed with guilt at not being there for him when he was younger and anger at his parents for the things they did, for the childhood they took away from him.

"_What are you looking at, hon?" Carlisle asks as he walks in the house and sits down next to me._

"_It's the packet that Roger collected on my nephew." I say wiping tears from my eyes._

"_He found him?" I can hear the excitement in his voice._

_He knows how much I have wanted to find Edward until I finally couldn't handle it anymore and hired a private investigator to track him down. When that wicked news report came on television over ten years ago I had been horrified. After the report aired, mom and I tried to figure out what happened but Lizzie and Ed were not in Ohio as mom had thought and we had no clue how to track them. We had no idea where they went and there were no records of Edward ever being enrolled in school after he left Chicago. After a few years we gave up and it wasn't until mom passed away a year ago that I decided that I needed to find him. I had to. I owed it to mom and to Edward and in a way to Lizzie as well._

_It had taken a long time to find out anything as Edward sort of 'disappeared' when he was seventeen and had run away from the group home. Most of the records were sealed but Roger was able to get the information, at an extra cost of course. I have been going through this packet all morning. There are just piles and piles of pictures and files and reports from the group homes, foster care, police records, there is so much to decipher. So much sadness, so much hurt, so much pain. I shouldn't have given up on Lizzie. I know I could have prevented all of this. I could have helped. I would have taken him if I'd known what was happening._

"_Yes." I say sighing, "He's in prison. The police report says he raped a girl. According to Roger he has been living on the streets, in and out of the shelters in Los Angeles and using pretty heavily."_

_Carlisle places his hand on mine and removes the picture I am holding, placing it on the table._

"_There isn't anything you could have done."_

_I start breathing hard, so hard that I am close to hyperventilating. How could he say that? I pull my hand away from his and start going through the pictures, pulling out the two most damaging ones. I then shove them at his chest until he takes them out of my hands._

"_I could have prevented that if I hadn't given up on Lizzie. If I had fought her and taken Edward from her when he was little. If I had searched for him sooner THAT…" tears are coming down my face in buckets, "THAT wouldn't have happened and maybe he wouldn't have started using drugs and whatever else he has had to do over the years to deal with my messed up sister and her even more messed up husband." My heart feels like it is going to beat out of my chest._

_Carlisle looks at the pictures and I see that his eyes are watering as well but he doesn't say anything he just pulls me into his arms and holds me, comforting me. I need to fix this. I need Edward to know that I am sorry and that I want to help him. _

"_I want to go to the prison and see him." I say with conviction._

_He nods, "Esme, I will support that but…" He runs his fingers under my eyes to wipe my tears away, "He may not want to see you, so you need to be prepared for that." He says sweetly._

"_I know but I need to try." I say as more tears fall from my eyes._

~ADH~

Bella woke suddenly when she heard the bathroom door open. _Where's Edward?_ She looked around and saw that he was already gone. She felt both relieved that he was out the door before her grandmother awoke but also saddened that he didn't wake her before he left. Bella reluctantly got out of bed and threw on her nightclothes before heading out to the kitchen to start her coffee and get breakfast ready for her Grans. Today was going to be a busy day as she was going to accompany Edward to Los Angeles to meet his Probation Officer. Bella had arranged for her grandmother to visit some of her friends in town while she was gone and then they would bring her home later that evening.

After she got her grandmother situated she took a shower and got ready. Much to Edward's chagrin they agreed to take Bella's car because it was safer than riding his bike into downtown Los Angeles. Bella had reasoned that being from New York she was better equipped to handle the crazy Los Angeles drivers. _How bad can they be?_

After she dropped her grandmother off, Bella went back to the house and waited and waited and waited some more until finally she heard the ever familiar roar of his Harley approaching. Bella leaped to her feet and ran to the door, opening it as he was pulling in next to her car. He turned it off and threw his leg over the seat all the while running his hands through his wild and chaotic hair, trying to tame the sexiness.

"You ready, baby?" He asked while kissing her softly.

"Uh huh." Bella hummed against his lips.

He kissed her again, letting his lips linger on her mouth before breathing in deeply.

"We better head out, Bella. We will hit traffic in L.A." Edward muttered as he traced his tongue along her lips.

"Uh huh." Bella replied once again as her mouth opened in hopes that he would deepen their kiss.

Edward could not deny her and immediately pulled her closer to him. They kissed for several minutes, unable to get their fill of one another. Edward pulled her close to him, breaking their kiss and then lifted her up as he started to carry her to driver's side of her car. Bella realized what he was doing and giggled, sending delicious shivers across his body. He gave her that sexy half smirk as he slid her down his body. Bella let out an exaggerated sigh before wrapping her hand around the slight bulge in his jeans, a bulge that was rapidly rising and hardening at her touch. She glanced up at him and batted her eye lashes innocently. Edward's eyes turned feral as he pushed her up against the car door and kissed her with a fervency that made Bella's insides flip and turn in anticipation. She clamped her hand down hard and continued massaging his cock hoping they had time for something, anything, before they had to leave.

"Mmm, Bella, get in the damn car before I can't control myself and I end up fucking you right here against the door." He murmured between kisses.

"I think I would like that." was Bella's quick reply as she nibbled on his bottom lip.

He blew out a couple of quick breaths and stepped back from her, running his fingers along her pouty lips, "Another time, Bella."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Bella said as she opened the door and slipped into the car.

She glanced in her rear view mirror and saw that Edward had his hand on his knees and was breathing in deeply. When he finally opened the door and sat down his hand immediately went into his hair.

"You okay there, Helios?" She said with a grin.

He turned to her with a smirk, "Yes, you?" He asked, cupping her pussy and feeling the moisture that was there.

She unsnapped her jeans and winked at him, "I could be better?"

"Is that so?" Edward smiled as he slipped his long fingers into her pants and over her throbbing clit.

He kissed her again and started circling her clit with his finger. She let out a soft moan into his mouth as his finger moved to her entrance and brought some of her wetness back to her clit. She was already pulsing and close to her orgasm. That seemed to be the case for Bella anytime she was near him. She felt as if she was in a constant state of arousal. Edward worked her clit while kissing her fervently until she screamed in his mouth and arched her hips. She bucked a couple of times as she rode out her orgasm until she finally hummed and dropped her ass back on the seat.

"Better?" Edward asked with a lethal smirk and brow arch.

"Infinitely." Bella cooed.

"Good, let's go. I have only so much will power." He said with a peck on her nose.

"Do you want me to take care of you, baby?" She said as her hand went to the top button on his jeans. He immediately put his hand over hers, halting her movement.

"Baby, as much as I would like that, we need to leave. I don't want to be late and it's going to take us a few hours to get there." He said, placing her hand on the steering wheel.

She smiled and started the car, "Not the way I drive." She said with a wink and then added, "I'll take care of you later, hot thing!"

Edward grinned as they pulled out of the driveway. It took 90 minutes to get into Los Angeles but as Bella made the turn onto the 110 Bella felt a panic start to rise as she realized that they were heading towards South Central and Watts. She got off on the Manchester exit going east towards Central Avenue and into the city of Watts. There was a lot of activity on the street but nothing that dissimilar to various neighborhoods in New York. She glanced at Edward whose posture had already changed as had his facial expression. He was eyeing the neighborhood like a predator ready to attack if necessary.

"Why would a parole officer send a white guy into Watts?" Bella said low and more to herself.

"Because that's just how he is. Felix is an ex guard at county and I'm pretty sure he used to gang bang or something." He said with a shrug before turning to her, "Don't worry, Bella, I will protect you."

She grinned not wanting to look like she couldn't handle being there, "Well, I'm not scared or anything. I have ridden the subways all over New York and you should see the kind of shit that happens on them." She arched her brow for emphasis.

He smiled but then turned to continue gauging the neighborhood. He had been in this part of town once before with some people who were scoring drugs. He eyed several gang bangers and noted a drug deal going down. His hand instinctually went to his arm. He hated being out here but there wasn't anything he could do about it. They pulled into the parking lot of the building and Edward turned to her.

"Stay in the car, Isabella." He said watching as she frowned.

He stepped out of the car and a couple of people across the street looked at him. Edward knew they were eyeing him, assessing him so he rolled his shoulder and tilted his head first to the left and then to the right before casually looking around with a hard and menacing expression on his face. In the process, he made eye contact with the two men, his expression never changing, making sure they knew he had no fear.

Bella watched the entire exchange with both fascination and fear. The men looked Edward up and down and finally nodded at him. _Holy Shit!_ Bella thought as she watched. Edward looked different. There was not an inkling of the playful man that she knew. His whole body posture was that of someone willing to do anything, his facial expression said that he wasn't afraid and would fight if necessary. He then nodded at the men and came around to open the door for her.

"Bella, come on." He said firmly and reached for her hand.

Bella took his hand and Edward walked her briskly to the office building. After Edward checked in, he walked her to the waiting area, not once removing his tight grip on her hand. By the time she was in a seat she was starting to lose feeling in her hand.

"Edward, honey, I can't feel my hand."

"Shit!" He said letting go, "I'm sorry." He brought her hand up and kissed it lightly.

As Bella looked around she noticed a few other people in the waiting area. She tapped her foot nervously. She wasn't sure why, but she was feeling antsy. Edward placed his hand on her leg to steady her movement. Bella looked up and smiled and then turned when a huge Black man entered the room. Her eyes widened as she took in his intimidating presence.

"Masen."

"Bella, I'll be back soon." Edward said as he stood up to follow the man Bella presumed to be his probation officer. _I bet no one fucks with him!_

Bella watched him walk out of the room and then looked around again. No one was paying any attention to her at all. She grinned and pulled out her phone to play on the internet. She wanted to go into Hollywood but she wasn't sure if Edward would be up for it. She had heard that William Shatner had done the whole hand print thing and she wanted to get a picture of it for her grandmother. She knew that her Grans had a huge celebrity crush on him and she was sure that she would get such a kick out of having a picture of his hand and footprints. Since next Friday they would be heading to Lake Arrowhead this would be her only chance. She programed the location into her phones map it feature and realized it wasn't that far, only 16 miles, with L.A. traffic that might take about thirty minutes. _That's totally doable!_ When Edward walked out twenty minutes later he quickly got her to the car and she wasted no time trying to convince him.

"Can we go to Hollywood?" She said watching him cringe.

"Why would you want to go there?" Edward didn't like that idea at all. Hollywood was his old stomping grounds. He didn't want to be anywhere near there.

"I want to go to that theater where they have all the handprints. I want to get a picture for my grandmother." Bella urged him. _How can he resist a grandmother plea?_

Edward didn't say anything at first. She really wanted to go but he didn't like the idea. She was giving him those big brown eyes and muttering please, please, please, over and over again and practically bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, I guess." He said hesitantly.

Bella nodded and smiled excitedly as she pulled out her phone and turned on the voice activated guide. Edward watched her and grinned as her phone gave her step by step instructions on how to get to Grauman's Chinese Theater where the famous and sometimes not so famous are asked to immortalize themselves, well, their hands and feet at least.

"Have you ever been here before?" Bella asked as they exited the car.

"No, I never got the chance I guess."

"Where did you live when you were in L.A.?" Bella asked curiously.

"Lots of places in and around Hollywood and Downtown." He said evasively.

"Okay." Bella said eyeing him. _What's he hiding?_

Edward sighed as they crossed the street.

"I was homeless a lot so I was in the shelter for parts of the time or I would just find people to stay with." He said hoping she wouldn't ask for more information. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her all of that.

"Like people you did drugs with?" Bella said casually.

He didn't say anything but nodded as they made their way through the crowded street towards the theater. The theater was a popular tourist stop which was another reason he didn't want to go, that and the fact that it was not far from some more unscrupulous places. But that was how it was in Los Angeles and Hollywood. You could have one street lined with Starbucks Coffee shops on every block and then you go over just one street and you will see lines of homeless men and women just scrapping by, their paths never crossing with the people willing to spend $5 for a cup of coffee.

"Oh my God. Edward, look at this." Bella said letting go of his hand and kneeling down. "It's Ghost Rider!" She said with a wink.

Edward couldn't help but laugh. She then tried to get him to pose with Nicolas Cage's foot and handprints but Edward was not doing that so she took a picture of just his square. They walked a little further and just passed the cast of Star Wars she ran and started immediately taking pictures of the cast of Star Trek. Edward just stood back and watched her. She was so happy.

"Let's check out some more." She said bouncing on her feet.

Edward laughed and placed his hand on her lower back leading her further into the forecourt. Bella took many pictures and then stopped and suddenly screamed. Edward immediately started looking around only to find that Bella was now on her knees and had placed her hands over the hands of someone's handprints. _What the hell is she doing?_

"Bella, baby, what are you doing?"

"Edward, these are Robert fucking Pattinson's hands!" Bella exclaimed to the delight of some women nearby.

"And…" Edward asked, clearly confused. _Who the hell is that?_

Bella rolled her eyes, "Honestly, Helios, you need to watch more movies."

"So is he famous or something?" Edward asked slightly annoyed and somewhat embarrassed by her actions.

"He is only _the_ hottest actor out there right now. He's been in several movies and, holy shit, he's sexy as hell." Bella said quickly.

Edward watched as she animatedly rambled off statistics about this dude, a synopsis of the movies she had seen and what he has in the works. Edward was starting to feel a little self-conscious because obviously she had a bit of a crush on this Pattinson guy. Edward finally raised his hand and she looked at him with an odd expression on her face but stopped talking.

"I get it, you like this guy." He said with an eye roll of his own.

"Ah, baby, don't worry, he's got nothing on you." She said as she stood up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"That's good to know." Edward said slapping her on the ass.

"Now take a picture of me." She laughed and handed him her phone while she got back on the ground.

Edward looked at her and shook his head as she posed with Robert Pattinson's hand and footprints. After he took a couple of pictures she hopped up and they continued to peruse the many names until they were ready to go.

"Man, I'm hungry. Let's eat before we head out." Bella said. "Do you want to go to that Mexican place across the street?"

He laughed, "No way, that's too trendy. If you want real Mexican food there's a place about six blocks east of here. They have great food."

"Alright, lead the way." Bella said enthusiastically.

As they started walking to the restaurant Bella realized that they were getting further into an area of town that she hoped she wouldn't be in at night. Edward seemed right at home as they walked briskly until they reached a little hole in the wall restaurant called "Los Burritos". There were a few booths and tables inside and people talking in Spanish behind the counter. There was a couple at the back table and a Mexican lady at the counter visiting with the lady manning the till. Bella smiled as she looked up at the menu with pictures of the food posted on the wall. Bella loved to eat at places like this and was giddy with excitement.

"This place is awesome." She said as she turned to study the menu.

Edward ordered carnitas while Bella ordered enchiladas and tamales. Her absolute favorite. They slipped into a booth and he kissed her as she looked up at him. They continued to kiss, completely unaware of anyone else around them, until they heard a throat clearing and the word "Senor" being uttered several times by the lady behind the counter. Edward gave Bella one more quick peck on her now swollen lips before going to get their food.

Edward had always loved this place. Their food was inexpensive but good. When he would come down from one of his highs and was actually hungry again he would come here. He glanced at Bella who was devouring her food and making sexy whimpering noises after each bite. _God! As if I'm not hard enough_.

"Bella baby, you're killing me with those sex noises you're making." He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm, I can't help it. This is almost as good as you." She said moving her hand under the table to stroke the outline his cock was making in his jeans. Feeling emboldened she unbuttoned the first couple of buttons and gasped.

"Is there a problem, Bella?" Edward asked huskily as he nibbled on the skin near her ear.

Bella couldn't believe it. He was going commando again. She quickly undid the rest of his buttons and slipped her hand over him, moving him so that he was easily accessible to her. Bella ran her hand over his head as if it were a lamp about to grant her every wish.

"Don't start something you can't finish, baby." He said pulling her flesh into his mouth.

Bella smiled and moved her hand up and down his magnificent length. Bella had been with many men and not one of them had a cock she admired but she truly admired Edward's. She could stare at it and play with it all day if she could figure out how to get away with it.

"I can handle it if you can." She said as she shifted in her seat to get a better grip on him.

"I can handle it." He choked out as he shifted as well, his mouth firmly latched onto the skin on her long succulent neck.

As her thumb passed over his head she could feel the wetness there so she spread it on her palm as she moved her hand languidly up and down his cock. Now, Edward wasn't one of those guys that needed to mark his woman with hickeys but he knew if his mouth moved from her neck he was not going to be able to control the noises he made. Both he and Bella were sporting many marks on their shoulders and necks since he started visiting her at night. Bella moved her hand off of him and heard him moan in protest.

"Bella, don't stop." He muttered as he knew his release was imminent.

"Never, baby." She whispered as she brought the napkin onto his lap.

She increased her strokes as Edward's face strained in pleasure and after several fast and firm strokes he let out a loud grunt as Bella quickly moved the napkin to capture his ejaculate before it got on his shirt. He moved his face from her neck and kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers in perfect synchrony. Bella continued to pump his cock until she was sure he was finished and then cleaned him up completely before pulling away from their kiss.

"I told you I would take care of you later." She said with a little smirk before shifting in her seat to finish her meal.

He giggled and kissed her temple before resting his forehead there, "Thank you, baby."

Bella turned her head and kissed him softly, "You're welcome."

As Edward turned back to his food, he buttoned up his jeans and proceeded to eat with renewed energy. He glanced around and saw that no one was paying them any attention which made him chuckle again. _Only in LA can someone get a hand job in a restaurant and no one gives a damn._

"What's so funny, Helios?"

"No one paid any attention to us." He whispered.

Bella laughed, "Did you want them too?" She arched her brow and he grinned before shaking his head no.

They laughed and joked and Edward couldn't believe how much fun the day had been. He had been extremely worried about coming into Los Angeles and then when she wanted to go to Hollywood he had been on the verge of panic. He realized now that he was stressed over nothing. That is until he heard a familiar voice ordering at the counter. _No, it can't be!_ Edward turned slightly to see the back of a tall and gangly white guy. He was very thin and scratching his forearm.

"What's the matter, Edward?" Bella asked concerned at the way his body posture had suddenly changed.

"Nothing, are you almost done?" He asked with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Umm, yeah, sure." Bella said, pushing the remainder of her food away.

Edward stood up and reached for her, hoping they could get out of there before he noticed them. Unfortunately, just as Edward touched the door Tyler turned and faced them, recognition hit him immediately.

"Holy shit! Mase, is that you?" Tyler said grabbing his bag and walking up behind them.

Edward took a deep breath and pushed through the door, dragging Bella with him. She turned to the man who looked around Edward's age but time had not been kind to him. He was tall and skinny; his hair was dirty and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. He was wearing a very loose fitting pair of jeans and an old ratty t-shirt and as her eyes roamed over him she saw that his forearm was red and enflamed.

"What the fuck, Mase, can't even say hi to an old friend." He said tapping Edward's shoulder.

Edward turned and immediately pushed Bella behind him.

"Ty." Is all Edward said.

"When'd you get out man?" Tyler said as he rubbed on his arm.

"A few years ago."

"Fuck man, you look good." He scratched his arm more fervently, "Hey, you got anything?" He asked with a slight nod.

"I don't do that shit anymore." Edward said as he turned around and pushed Bella forward.

"Well, can I borrow some money or something? Fuck man, I need a score. I helped you out loads of times." Tyler said with a sense of fear and dread.

Edward didn't say anything but kept walking.

"Fuck you, Mase! You ain't any better than me." He said coming up to them again.

He grabbed Edward's arm and tapped his forearm, "You can cover that shit up but it's still you, man. You ain't no better."

Edward pushed him back, "Leave me the fuck alone."

Tyler then turned to Bella, "Did he tell you how he fucked that girl at that party. She was just a fucking kid. But she wasn't the first. He fucked all kinds of people. How do you think he used to get his shit? He used that pretty face of his to fuck women and then stole shit from them. You think he's changed. Fuck that! He is probably fucking you to get something. I'd check your shit if I was you." He said with anger and disdain.

Now Edward was pissed. _How dare he fucking tell her that!_ He let go of Bella's hand and grabbed Tyler, throwing him up against the wall and slamming him against it several times. Edward drew his fist back but Tyler was unable to defend himself in his weakened state so he slid down the wall, already defeated. Edward stepped back, his hands clenched at his sides.

"You ain't no better." Tyler whimpered several times as he cried into his hands.

After a few moments he looked up and Edward unclenched his fists immediately running his hand through his hair and stepping back a few more paces. He then saw Bella walk up to Tyler and kneel down in front of him. She dropped a handful of cash on the ground in front of him and when he went to reach for it she grabbed his hand, stopping his movement.

"You're wrong." She said as she looked directly into his eyes, "He _IS_ better than this. He is living his life differently."

She let go of his hand and he immediately reached for the money and when he looked up at her again she had a frown on her face as anger began to replace the pity she felt for him.

"You don't know a thing about him." She said with a glare.

"Do you?" Tyler replied as he shoved the money into the front of his jeans. He brought the back of his hands to his eyes, wiping the tears away.

"Yes, I do!" She said before standing up.

Bella walked over to Edward who had a sad and lost expression on his face as he watched the exchange between Bella and Tyler. Edward knew that that could easily have been him. What would he have become had he not gone to prison? Would he have been just like Tyler or possibly worse? Bella grabbed Edward's hand in hers and then brought her other hand to his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Let's go home, Helios." She said earnestly.

He nodded and they walked in silence, passed the many people on the street, none of which seemed to care about the scuffle that had just occurred, passed the forecourt of Grauman's Chinese Theater and on to Bella's car. Bella watched as Edward slid into the seat with no fanfare or words. As she pulled out onto Hollywood Blvd. she found her way back to the freeway, glancing over at Edward several times. He never looked her way; he was lost in another world, a world he left so long ago.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, lots of lovin but also, hmmm lots of drama as well. So, Tyler, yeah, not good, huh? So where does that leave our poor couple? I did update the blog with some pics of Grauman's as well as Los Burritos cause I know you like visuals, hehehehe… and yeah, it's funny because all the years I lived in and around Los Angeles and San Bernardino County, shit happened all the time and people just crossed the street and never made eye contact. Crazy, the apathy of big cities…**

**One more thing everyone. My girl Amanda has a story in the Slash/Backslash contest. It's anonymous so I can't say which one is hers but go check out some great boy on boy, girl on girl lovin'. Voting starts on the 29th... the info can be found at ... slashbackslash dot livejournal dot com**

**Alrighty, hit me up with a review, let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you ladies! **

**So, let's see, we ended with our duo heading back to Bakersfield after the run-in with Tyler messed up a perfectly wonderful day *sigh* … This is gonna be a bit bumpy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Thirteen Years Ago**

I continue to watch out the window as we go through the Cajon Pass. The middle aged couple in the front seat picked me up in Barstow. They said they were heading back to Riverside and could take me to the Metrolink station in Rancho Cucamonga which goes into Los Angeles. The woman keeps looking at her husband who keeps eyeing me in the back seat. She nods her head to him and he finally speaks.

"You know Los Angeles is not all it's cracked up to be." He says, looking at me in the rearview mirror, "It's not like it is in the movies."

I sigh, "I know."

"Honey, I am sure whatever your parent's said or did they are really sorry about it. Why don't you give them a call, have them come and get you." The woman says wiping under her eyes.

I look at her and frown before turning back to the window. What the fuck does this bitch know about me or my fucked up parents? Sorry my ass! We ride the rest of the way in comfortable silence until we reach the city limits and he pulls off on Foothill Blvd. He stops in front of the station and turns to look at me.

"I know it's none of our business but running away isn't the answer." He turns as his wife nudges him. He then shifts in his seat and pulls out some cash from his wallet, leaning over the seat to hand it to me, "L.A. is real expensive, take this. It's not much but it might be able to help some, get you a room for a night or something."

I look down at the cash and stuff it in my front pocket before they have a chance to change their minds. I take a deep breath and open the door but before stepping out I turn and look at them both.

"Thank you for helping me. I appreciate it."

They nod and I step out of the car, shutting the door behind me. I hurriedly make my way inside the station, not sure when the train leaves. I purchase my ticket and am relieved I won't have to wait very long. I stick my hands in my pockets, looking around. I can't believe I am almost to LA. I can feel that the money in my pocket is bunched together so I head to the restroom, hiding in one of the stalls so I can figure out how much I actually have. Between what I brought with me, what these people just gave me and minus my expenses I have almost seven hundred dollars. If I play my cards right I can make that last several months. I hear them announce that my train will be arriving soon so I quickly wash up and head out there. I take my seat and as soon as the train starts moving I put my backpack on my lap and rest my head against the window trying not to think but not being able to stop my mind from going there.

"_Come on, Masen. You want the money right?"_

_I take a deep breath, "Yeah, but…"_

"_And you don't want to sell for Shooter, right?"_

_I furrow my brows, "No."_

"_Then come on. I can't do it because for one, I don't look old enough and two, well, you are fucking hot man. I see the way girls, young and old, look at you. It will be easy."_

"_Easy my ass." I take a deep breath and glance at her, "How do I do this?"_

_John starts laughing and I turn to him and glare._

"_Dude, look, I know you don't want to do this but what the fuck other options do we have? Do you have another solution?" He asks, arching his brow at me._

_I sigh and shake my head before looking at the ground._

"_Masen, just chill alright, just give her one of them half smiles that you do that makes all of them girls all hot and horny." I turn to him and glare once again, "Alright look, she's got a ring on so she will probably be all excited that some hot young guy wants to fuck her."_

_I turn to him and if that old saying was true, if looks could kill, then John would most certainly be one dead motherfucker. I don't know how I let him talk me into this. Wait, I do know. I need the money so I can leave. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, willing myself to do this. I open my eyes and run my hand through my hair nervously._

"_Well, what if she wants to do it in the car or something?"_

"_Convince her you need a bed. Tell her you want to go back to her place."_

_I sigh, "What if she won't do that?" This plan of his has so many damn flaws. _

"_Well, then take her to that Super 8 down the street. Then make sure her car door is unlocked."_

"_But how the hell am I supposed to get out afterwards?" I'm starting to get a little panicked._

"_Fuck Masen, use your damn head." Then he laughs, "The one above your neck."_

_I glare again. I swear I am going to kick his ass before this is over._

"_Alright, alright. I don't know, tell her you want to shower together or something, then have her go in first and tell her you need to make a call and will be right in and then just take off."_

_I nod and take another deep breath before I casually walk by her. Make eye contact, Masen! She glances at me and smiles. Fucking score. I give her one of my sexy half smirks and see her mouth part slightly. Oh yeah, she's interested. Okay, Masen. It's now or never! I stop and step back._

"_Can I sit with you?" I ask, arching my brow slightly, "I mean, your husband won't mind will he?" I motion towards her ring._

_She breathes in deeply, "No, he won't at all. He's out of town."_

_I nod, "Lucky me." I say, giving her a full blown panty dropping smile._

_She gasps and looks down, clearly embarrassed and now I know I have her. Within forty minutes of me flirting shamelessly with her she is unlocking the door to her house. I casually make sure that the front door is left unlocked as I pull her into my arms and kiss her soundly on the lips. She immediately melts into me before bringing her hands to my ass and squeezing my cheeks._

"_How much time do we have?" I ask her as I move one of her hands to the front of my jeans._

"_He won't be home until Sunday."_

_I smile, "Well, let's take advantage of that."_

"_How old are you again?" She asks and I can see that she has some reservations._

_I may be seventeen but I have a couple of days' worth of scruff on my face which makes me look a little older. I can see that she is a little worried so I pull out the big guns and pull my shirt off revealing my tattoos because I know that they make me look a lot older. After all not many seventeen year olds have as many tats as I do. She has her mouth open and I know that her indecision is waning so I kick it up a notch and unbutton my jeans letting them drop to the floor. Her eyes roam over my body as I stand before her in only my boxer briefs. I smile and take her hand placing it over my already hard cock. She lets out a little whimper as I kiss her._

"_I'm old enough to know how to please you." I whisper against her lips. _

_She slips her hand under the band of my briefs and begins stroking me._

"_Where's your room?" I ask as I start kissing down her neck._

_Once in her room, I figure I need to just get this over with. I undress her quickly and have her on the bed, my cock buried within her in no time. I spend the next couple of hours just fucking her. I am no expert by any means but I have been with many girls and have watched a truck load of porn so I figure, older woman, husband that's gone a lot, he probably doesn't pay much attention to her at all, so, I do. I make sure she comes several times and when she finally falls asleep, exhausted, I slip into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror._

"_Fuck!" I say softly as I clean myself up as quietly as possible._

_I make my way out of her bedroom and towards the living room where I dress quickly. I glance around the room and can't really tell if John was here or not. Fuck, he better not have left me stranded. I step outside and see a car flash their lights down the street and I take off towards it. When I get in I glance in the backseat and see a lot of miscellaneous stuff on the back seat. The plan was for me to distract her while John went through the things in the house, grabbing whatever we could easily pawn. Then when she was asleep I would take off and meet John and we would hawk it all and split the cash 50/50. I have been hustling up some money here and there and have a couple of hundred but I need some more to get me through the first few weeks in LA, until I can find a job. Once we leave the pawn shop he will take me to the bus stop so I can hop a greyhound to Kansas City where it will be easier to hitch a ride to Cali._

"_I'm a fucking whore." I say throwing my head back._

"_No you're not, you're a fucking hustler, there's a difference." John says glancing at me._

_He starts to explain the difference but I am not listening to him at all. He can say whatever he wants but I know what I just did. Just because she didn't actually give me any money doesn't make me any less of a whore. Shit, Shit, Shit! I can't believe I just did that. Never again! I will never do that shit ever fucking again. We make our way to the pawn shop that is owned by one of Shooter's cousins and walk out with $480. That's not a bad haul. As we exit and go back to the car, John hands me all of it. I look at him confused and start to hand some to him. He shakes his head and wraps my hand around the money before getting in the driver's seat._

"_Look man, you need that more than I do. The ticket to KC is gonna cost close to $150 and you still gotta buy food and shit. Hell, you can't go to LA with nothing. In fact…" He reaches in his pocket and digs out some more cash handing it to me. "That's $96 I think, take that too and…" He reaches into the glove box and hands me a silver case. "I want you to have this as well." _

_When I open it there are twelve joints inside._

"_Fuck John, thanks man."_

"_Masen, you sure you want to do this?" He asks concerned._

"_Yeah, 100%, I need to get out of here. I can't have a life in Detroit. Too much shit has happened here. It's all around me." I say looking down._

"_And, what, you think you can have a life in L.A?" He says kind of sadly._

"_Yeah, I do. I know you don't understand this John but LA is calling me. I am supposed to be out there. I can feel it." I say trying to convince him that what I am doing is right._

_He glances at me and gives me a solemn expression before turning back to the road._

"_Thanks for everything you did and for helping me, man." I say tapping his shoulder._

_He sighs and nods as he continues to drive towards the bus stop._

"CAL STATE LA." The announcer states over the intercom and I am startled awake.

I glance around the train and notice that there are several more people on the train now than when I boarded. I left Detroit two days ago. Once in Kansas City I walked to the nearest truck stop and paid the five dollars to take a shower and wash the sex off of me. I felt disgusted with myself as is but to still smell her on me made it worse. As I had sat with my coffee and cinnamon roll I overheard one of the truckers talking to his woman about how he wished she could have come on this trip with him because he was so bored with no one to talk to so I had stopped him on his way to his truck and told him I was trying to get to Los Angeles. He gave me a ride to Denver and when we got there he asked around and got me a ride to Phoenix and once there I got a ride to Barstow which was how I ended up in the car with Mr. and Mrs. concerned.

"LA UNION STATION." I hear over the intercom and see that, like me, everyone starts gathering their things together.

After exiting the train station I look around. It is already night time and I really don't want to be wandering around in the middle of the night until I know where the places are that I should avoid. Damn! Now what, Masen? As I am walking I spot a church and smile. There are a few cars there so I know it must still be open. I could hide out in there and then leave in the morning. I nod to myself and grab a burrito from across the street before heading over there. There are a few people inside praying but they don't notice me at all. I find a nice hiding spot and wait until I hear someone going through the church locking the doors before I find one of the pews to lie down on.

**Nine Years Ago**

The first three years in Los Angeles did not turn out quite as I had planned and then this past year has definitely been a slow descent into hell. I was able to make the money I brought with me stretch for a little over six months. So during those first six months I rotated between various churches and once a week I would stay at one of those twenty dollar a night shithole motels so I could sleep on a bed, take a really long and hot shower and hand wash my dirty clothes. I worked some under the table jobs that allowed me to eat at least once a day but I wasn't able to find any permanent work because the job market was so tight, even the fast food places weren't hiring people who didn't have high school diplomas. I had thought maybe the shelters could help me out but I had been afraid to go to them because I was worried they might call the cops or report me as a runaway but after my money ran out I had to do something. Turns out they didn't give a damn; they never even asked me how old I was.

I hear the shower turn on full blast and can hear her singing. I sigh and reach for my jeans, pulling them on. I roll my shoulders a few times and then start raking my fingers through my fucked up hair, trying to settle it down. I glance at the bathroom door again, my hand firmly on my left forearm, scratching. I then glance around the room and find her purse on the table. I quickly go through her wallet finding $148 dollars. That's not bad but it isn't good enough. I then spot her watch and rings on the nightstand and walk over to snatch them up before bolting out the door. I make my way down the street to the local pawn shop and get another hundred dollars for her things. That will allow me to get enough to last a little bit.

"_Mase, I guarantee, man, this shit will take it all away. It's like touching heaven."_

"_I don't know, man." I say hesitantly._

"_I swear to you. This is it, this is your thing."_

_I watch him for a moment and decide what the fuck do I have to lose, might as well try._

"_Alright man, do me up, show me what this shit can do."_

"_You won't regret it, Mase."_

_I watch as Riley prepares the heroin. Over the past year I have tried speed and cocaine but that shit just made me feel out of control. That's not what I wanted. I liked the way pot made me feel, like I didn't give a shit what was happening but that didn't do anything for me anymore. I was still reluctant to try heroin though. I don't know why but fuck it. I just want to forget. He shows me how to tie my arm up and then taps my vein a couple of times to get it to pop up._

"_You ready for the ride of your life?"_

"_Stop trying to sell it, Riley and just do it." I say with a frown._

_He laughs and then inserts the needle into my vein and I feel it immediately. Holy SHIT! I can't even describe what it feels like other than to say it's like this sweet and tranquil euphoria that pulses throughout my entire body making me feel like nothing else exists. My eyes roll back and my head drops against the back of the couch as all my troubles float away. I hear Riley in the background laughing but I don't care. I think I have found fucking paradise._

"_I told you right? Liquid… fucking… heaven!" Riley purrs next to me._

_All I can do is nod as the first genuine smile I have had in a long time creeps across my face._

I hear the blare of a stereo which startles me out of my memory. I had stayed clean for those first three years, aside from smoking pot. I was just scrapping by but for the past year I have been doing heroin pretty regularly. I feel like I have some control over my use and have it to where I only shoot up once a day. I have to make it last. Once I started using regularly I needed a steady income which is how I found myself pulling a scam like I did in Detroit. I hated it but shit, I needed money. I continue walking down Hollywood Blvd. until I get to Hudson and then make a turn as I head to Riley's place.

"Hey Mase." Riley says with a smile as he steps aside to let me walk inside.

"I need some, Ri." I say with a sense of urgency. I ran out a few days ago which is what had prompted my earlier fucking session. I needed some cash, quick.

"Do you have money, Mase? I can't just give it to you." He says stoically.

"Yeah, yeah. I got money." I say as I pull out the cash I got today and hand it over to him.

He nods and smiles, "I'll be right back."

He walks out of the room and a few minutes later he's back with a baggie of white powder. That's one thing I like about Riley, he don't fuck around, he has good shit. I swear my vein starts pulsing just knowing it is so close. He hands the bag to me and I bring out my kit, trying to get everything ready but my hand is shaking really bad already.

"You need some help?" He asks and I shake my head frantically.

"Nah, I can do it, man. I'm good."

He nods and leaves me be. I take a few deep breaths and concentrate on steadying my shaking hand. After a few seconds I am able to get everything together. The minute the H hits my system my heart stops racing and my breathing steadies. I can hear talking and movement around me but I don't pay attention to any of it. I am at peace.

**Eight Years Ago**

This past year has been a living nightmare. I have given up on finding work or a place to stay. I have crashed at a few places and have been in and out of the shelter. But the last time I was there the fucking counselor tried to talk me into getting 'help'. Fuck that! So I haven't been back since. My last fuck session had produced a lot of cash for me as the woman had just been to the bank and had some nice jewelry. I haven't had to worry too much because that score set me up for a while. I still have some cash left but not a lot so I know I will need to get my shit in gear. I am in one of the sleazy motels I have used before because I need to shave and shower. There is no way I can coax sex out of someone with money looking like I do right now. But shit, I just don't want to do that kind of thing anymore. But there isn't any legitimate work out there for someone like me so I do what I have to do.

I set my backpack on the table and dig out some semi clean clothes to change in to. I then grab the Thrifty bag and head into the bathroom. I pull out the scissors and razor and a little tube of toothpaste with its accompanied toothbrush. I take a deep breath and glance in the mirror.

"You're fucking pathetic!" My reflection says to me.

I stare at myself in the mirror and don't even recognize the man looking back at me. My eyes look so fucked up, my cheeks are hollowed out and I have so much fucking hair on my face that I look like I should be on a damn mountain. I haven't been able to wash my hair in a long time so it is somewhat knotted. Why the fuck am I even alive anymore? I run my fingers through my hair as a few tears go down my cheek.

"Just do it, Edward, no one will miss you." My reflection says, egging me on, as his eyes glance at the razor on the counter.

I wipe my tears away and pick up the scissors and start cutting my beard so I can actually shave it. I then pick up the little bar of motel soap and start lathering my face up, bringing the razor to my jaw. I take a deep breath and start to shave. When I am done I bring the scissors to my hair and start to trim the excess length.

"Go ahead, Edward. What are you waiting for?" My reflection mocks me, eyeing the razor again.

I glance down and pick up the razor, smashing it against the sink and pulling out the blade. I bring my shaky hand to my wrists, touching the tip of the blade to my skin.

"DO IT! COWARD!" My reflection screams at me just as I drop the blade.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screech and just as I am about to punch the mirror I see a shadow, a figure of someone behind me and that slight hesitation slows the impact of my punch.

I turn real quick, thinking someone is in the room but there is no one. I look at my hand and see some blood dripping from it. I sigh and wrap it in one of the motel hand towels before stepping out of the bathroom and walking to the bed. Now I have to wait until the blood coagulates before I can shower. I look over at my kit but it's way too early to do it. Sighing, I glance around the room and spot my backpack. I start digging through it for my sketch pad, pulling it and my pencils out. I flip to a clean page, holding the pencil above the page. I haven't sketched in a long time but I need to sketch this girl that I saw before she is completely gone.

~ADH~

"Mase, man, you look better. Come on in." Riley says, opening the door wide.

I step inside and look around. There are already a lot of people here. Every so often Riley throws a big party, basically offering free drugs to people. I asked him once why he does it and he just laughed and said it was good for business. I suppose so. He gave me a sample of Heroin two years ago and I have been getting it from him ever since.

"Hey Ty, this is Mase… Mase, this is Ty." Riley says, introducing me to a tall, skinny white guy with sandy blond hair.

I shake his hand and he laughs. Riley turns to me.

"You still good?" Riley asks me.

"Yeah, I still have some but I think I will need to get some money again." I say looking around the room.

He starts laughing, "Ah, is that why you cleaned up?"

I shrug and he turns to Ty, "He has the best fucking hustle in town."

"Yeah, really? What is it?" Tyler says looking generally curious.

"I mean look at this face." Riley says, grabbing my face and I pull back causing him to laugh.

"So what, lots of guys prostitute themselves for drugs." Tyler says looking at me.

"I'm not a fucking prostitute." I shout at him, even though at this point I am not so sure I believe that anymore.

"Calm down, Mase." Riley says tapping my shoulder. He looks over at Tyler, "No, he just picks up women and then after he fucks them he steals their money and any jewelry they might have on them. The best thing about it is they can't report it because if they did then they would have to tell their husbands that they got screwed, literally!" He says, laughing real hard.

Tyler just looks at me, a slight smile on his face. I hate when Riley tells everyone this. It makes me feel like fucking shit!

"So you see, Ty," Riley continues, "He doesn't actually take money for sex but fuck me, if I looked as good as he does I'd be the highest paid whore in Hollywood." He says slapping my shoulder.

"Can we not talk about this shit?" I state angrily, "So, what the fuck, Riley, do you have anything new or what?"

Riley laughs again, "Yeah, hold on and I'll hook you guys up."

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you or anything. We cool?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, you don't know me or anything so you can think whatever you want." I say nonchalantly.

I plop down on the couch and pull out my kit, getting shit ready. He sits down as well and watches me. Pretty soon a few other people come and sit down with us. All of us eager and ready to try whatever Riley has to offer. Riley walks out from the back room and tosses a baggie as well as some 'supplies' on the table.

"Enjoy boys." He says with a wink as he walks away.

**Present time**

"EDWARD!" Bella said loudly.

They had been sitting in her grandmother's driveway for almost five minutes. He hadn't said a word the entire way home. He just had a glazed over look on his face as he stared out the window. At various points his brows furrowed or she saw tears coming down his cheeks. She had wanted desperately to stop the car but instead she sped up, thinking it was best to get home as quickly as possible. But now she was really scared. It was like he was in some kind of a trance.

"EDWARD, PLEASE!" Bella said as tears started falling from her eyes.

Edward was so lost in his memories that he couldn't hear Bella calling his name. After a while he felt her shake him and turned in her direction, seeing that she was crying. _Wait, what happened?_ Edward blinked several times as he remembered the confrontation with Tyler. Tears immediately started falling as he then remembered what Tyler had said to her. He had then been flooded with memories that had made him a mess.

"Bella…" He whispered and before he could say anything else she had straddled his lap and was holding him tightly.

He rested his head against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her, if he could envelop her he would have. After several minutes she moved slightly so she could look at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes, shame was overwhelming him. She ran her fingers through his hair and then down both sides of his jaw until she was cupping his face.

"Edward." She said softly, running her thumbs along his skin.

He looked up at her and she kissed him softly, sensually, lovingly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

Edward nodded but looked down and away from her. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"I don't care what that guy said. That was who you were then not who you are now." Bella said with conviction which caused Edward to look at her dumbfounded.

"You may not think that if you knew some of the things I did." He said solemnly.

"Try me, baby."

He sat up some and forced her up as well. He ran his hands up and down her arms trying to summon the courage to tell her what kind of person he had been.

"I did what Tyler said I did. I used women and then I stole from them." He said bringing her hands into his but still not meeting her eyes, "I ran away from the group home when I was seventeen and ended up in Hollywood. I tried to find work but couldn't and I was homeless." He said with a sigh, "Before I left Detroit I pulled a scam with a friend of mine so that I would have some money when I got here." He continued to look at their joined hands, "I picked up on this woman and while I was having sex with her my friend went through her house, taking anything we could pawn." His forehead creased as he ran his thumbs along her hands, "After three years of living on the streets, barely scraping by, I decided to do what I did in Detroit. At that point I started using harder drugs, cocaine, speed but I didn't like how they made me feel. That's when I found heroin." His brows furrowed, "Or rather heroin found me. I was using daily for a little over two years before Tyler and I went to that party in Palmdale."

Bella watched him talk. She could tell how difficult this was for him. Now she understood why he was so worried about being tested. She wasn't sure how she felt about all of this. She had assumed he had done some bad things while using, most addicts did, but it was hard to imagine Edward doing what he said he did. But she was certain of one thing and that was that she would not judge him on the mistakes he made in his past.

"I shouldn't have taken you down to Los Burritos." He said sadly, "My old dealer lives not far from there which is probably why Tyler was lurking around the neighborhood. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Bella…" He said forcefully and it was then that she realized that she was looking at their joined hands and not him. She looked up at him, "I am not proud of the things that I did but I need you to know this. I am not using you for anything." He paused and his face looked strained, like he was debating something internally. "Well, I suppose that's not entirely true."

Bella's eyes began to water. _What! _Edward saw the look on her face and knew she did not understand what he meant. He took a deep breath and swiped his thumb under her eyes.

"You make me feel something I have only felt one other time and that was when I used heroin."

"What's that?" Bella asked confused.

"Peace." He said with a soft breath, "I feel at peace with you, like anything is possible."

Now tears were running down her cheeks.

"I have never loved anyone in my life but I love you Bella. You don't have to say it back I just… If you can't be with someone like me I will understand but..." He was breathing heavily, having a difficult time finding the words he wanted to say, "But, I love you. I'm…"

Bella stopped his words with a kiss. A kiss she hoped could erase all the bad memories he had, all the hurt he had experienced, and all the pain he had endured. A kiss that would make him understand, that no matter who he was then, she believed in who he was right now and who he could be in the future. She felt his body physically relax as their kiss became more urgent and passionate.

Edward was overwhelmed with the intensity of their kiss and suddenly his whole body was on fire. He needed to connect with her, to consume her. His hands moved under the back of her shirt and unsnapped her bra. His hands worked their way down her back and up her sides before he ran his thumbs along her nipples which were now erect and hard. He broke their kiss and Bella leaned back and pulled her shirt over her head and then tossed her bra on the dash.

He watched her mesmerized. She brought her hands into his hair and positioned his head so that his cheek was nestled against her breast, right over her heart as she gently caressed his face and hair. Bella knew that they still had a lot more to discuss but that could wait. Right now she needed to show him how important he was, she needed him to realize that she was his completely and she needed to tell him how she felt about him.

"I love you too, Edward. Nothing you did before we met changes that. I, too, have never felt this way about anyone. I have always kept people at arm's length, never letting them get too close but I couldn't do that with you. I cared about you immediately. My heart is yours, Edward, please don't break it." She said genuinely.

She could feel his tears on her breast as he held her tighter than before. Edward couldn't believe what he had just heard and it made his heart soar. After a few moments his mouth found her nipple. He closed his eyes and tugged at it, sucking and laving his tongue around her while his other hand massaged and teased. Her hands were gripping his hair tightly as she directed his mouth to her other breast so he could lavish it equally. After several minutes Bella could no longer take it, her kitty was begging for him, wet with arduous desire and need.

"I need you, baby, oh God, baby, please, I need you." She moaned.

He sat up and watched as she quickly pulled her jeans off. He didn't even have a chance to pull his jeans all the way off before her tight and wet pussy had encompassed him. She grabbed at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head roughly, needing to feel his skin against hers. She brought her mouth to his, kissing him with a fierceness that almost scared him. Her need for him was something she had never experienced before. It was all consuming and scary as hell. She was overwhelmed as the thought of him hurting or not being with her made her ache deep down to the depths of her soul.

"I love you." She said as she grabbed his face in her hands.

"I love you, too." Edward replied, kissing her again as she continued to move quickly.

For the first time since the motorcycle they were free to scream and moan as loudly as they wanted. They didn't need to be quiet or worry about waking her grandmother. Their moans and cries of passion seemed to echo in the small enclosure of the car as their hunger for each other escalated. Suddenly Bella broke from their kiss and pulled off of him.

"Scoot to the left, Helios." She said out of breath.

Edward did as he was told; he would have done anything to feel her warm walls around him again. He already needed her desperately, craved her closeness. She turned around and planted her feet on either side of him on the seat cushion and then guided him back inside of her, moaning at the sensation of fullness. She leaned back so that her back was against his bare chest and grabbed his left hand, moving it to where they were joined. She then grabbed his right hand placing it on her breast.

"Let me do the work, baby." She uttered out seductively.

He shifted in the seat slightly giving her better position and leaned his head over her shoulder so he could watch as his cock moved in and out of her. She had placed her hand over his and put her other on the door for leverage. Now she really started moving, coming almost all the way off of him before slamming back down. Because he had one hand groping her breast and the other one stroking her clit he was at her mercy. But at this pace he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off for very long as he could feel his orgasm quickly approaching.

"Does that feel good, baby?" She whispered.

He turned to face her and could see the carnal want on her face. Her eyes were dark and her lips were red and swollen from their kisses. Her brow was lined with sweat as she worked to get them both off. His mouth found hers again as he increased his ministrations on her throbbing bundle of nerves. She was close and he could feel it as their kiss deepened. Bella was vibrating on the verge of ecstasy. He tweaked and pulled on her nipples and almost without warning she panted loudly, breaking their kiss momentarily as her orgasm ripped through her. She didn't stop her movements and within seconds Edward was bucking wildly as he exploded within her.

"Oh God! Bella, baby, that was…" He stopped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Earth shattering?" She offered.

He giggled and the sensation made them both sigh. She leaned against him as his hands gently moved up and down her body.

"Do you still want me to spend the night?" He asked, hoping she still did.

"Of course I do." She said turning her head and kissing his cheek.

"Good." He whispered as he turned to kiss her softly on the lips.

"Let's get dressed and go inside so we can get undressed again." She said pulling on his bottom lip and moving up, feeling his cock slip out of her.

"Sounds like a plan."

~ADH~

"_Hey Mase, there's this big party going on in Palmdale tomorrow. Come hang with me. I am going to pick up some new shit that I hear is real good." Tyler says lazily._

"_Yeah, sure. It's not like I have anything else to do." I say getting up._

_We are at some party in Covina that Tyler heard about. I don't know the people or the layout of the house and top that with the fact that I am high does not help with my sense of direction. I walk aimlessly through the house trying to find a fucking bathroom and open up the wrong door. This looks like a kid's room. Shit! I go to close the door just as a little boy appears. He can't be much older than nine or ten. He is wearing some pajama pants and a batman t-shirt and his hair is wild and all over the place. He sort of looks familiar but I don't know from where. God! What the fuck is wrong with these people, having a fucking party with a kid in the house?_

"_It's okay, little man. I won't hurt you. Just lock the door so no one else accidently comes in here." I say trying to reassure the poor kid who looks really scared._

_He brings his finger to his lips and makes a shhh sound._

_I look at him confused as he leaves the room and starts to walk down the hall but I am just staring at him, not moving. He stops before a door and turns to me, motioning for me to follow him and I can see that he has tears in his eyes. My eyes widen as he opens the door because all of a sudden this all seems eerily familiar. I run to the door, worried that something is not right and throw it open and what I see makes my heart sink. _

_A woman is lying on the bed passed out and there is a man facing me but oddly I can't really make out his facial features. I must be higher than I thought. I see the little boy who is now facing this man. He has his shirt off and his back is red, I can see old scars and the fresh marks he just got. The man starts shouting at him and then he turns him around abruptly, grabbing the switch out of the little boy's hand. The man makes two quick swipes against the boy's shoulders and one on his side. The boy's eyes are shut tightly and I can see him wincing in pain. I want to do something to stop what's happening but my feet won't move, they are planted firmly in place. What the fuck's going on? Then suddenly the boys eyes shoot open and I see my nine year old face looking back at me and when I look up, I see my father glaring down at the boy, at me. I glance at the bed and it is my mother who is passed out, not stirring at all. How can she sleep through this, how? My eyes dart back to the boy who is staring at me with sadness and despair in his eyes._

"_Help me." He finally says before my father spins him around, handing the switch back to him._

"_Now, do it RIGHT!" My father screams and then glances up at me, smirking._

_NO!_

Bella was shaking him but he still wasn't waking up. He had started thrashing in the bed, mumbling and crying which had woken her up. He then started screaming the word no over and over again, getting louder which each utterance. He was sweating profusely and breathing irregularly. Bella could hear movement down the hall but at this point she didn't care. She just needed to wake him from his nightmare because he was really terrifying her.

"Edward, oh God, baby, please wake up, please." Bella pleaded in vain.

The door opened and Bella's grandmother walked in to see Bella in a panic, shaking Edward who was thrashing in the bed, screaming and crying simultaneously. His face was twisted in pain as sweat poured off of him.

"Grans, he won't wake up." Bella cried hysterically.

Her grandmother turned the lights on in the room. Although she needed to have a talk with both of them, she knew this was neither the time nor the place for it. She went to the bed and sat down next to Bella pulling her hands away from him.

"Don't shake him, Bells. That will make it worse. Just talk to him in a soothing way, be gentle and nurturing." Bella's grandmother said.

Bella nodded and started stroking Edward's hair, whispering that she loved him, that she needed him. She then began humming softly to him as her fingers gently caressed his face. When he stopped thrashing she brought her body close to his and rested her cheek against his chest as she gently touched his face. She continued to whisper how much she loved him and needed him.

"Bells, we'll talk about this in the morning." Her grandmother said, flipping the lights off and exiting the room, giving them some privacy.

Bella was barely aware of her grandmother exiting the room. Her mind was completely focused on Edward who was now breathing regularly, his heart no longer racing. Bella snuggled even closer to him as his cries turned into soft whimpers which turned into light snoring. Whatever he had been dreaming of was long gone. _Oh baby, please tell me how I can help?_

* * *

**A/N… Whoa Nelly! I did say this would be a bit bumpy *sigh* so, yeah, lots to decipher. On a technical note, not everyone's experience with Heroin is like Edward's. I used an experience a close friend of mine had. When I asked him why he did that shit, he told me what Edward said about how he felt when he used. And, ummm, for those lucky enough to not know what a switch is, it is a small branch from a tree that is somewhat pliable. **

**Alrighty, hit me up. I'm ready **


	15. Chapter 14

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you ladies! **

**So, last chapter was a bit rough but we all knew it was coming. Nothing in Helios life seems to be easy. So now what?**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Edward awoke abruptly, glancing at the clock, 6:28. _SHIT!_ He hurriedly slipped out of the bed and got dressed before kissing Bella softly on her forehead. _God! Why didn't the alarm go off?_ He opened the door gingerly, looking down the hall and listening to see if he could tell if Bella's Grandmother was up. He didn't hear anything down the hall or in the bathroom. Edward tip toed out of the room, closing the door gently. He eased his way through the living room, being careful not to make any noise. When his hand reached for the doorknob he was halted by a throat clearing.

"Edward. Why don't you come and sit down, please?" Grandmother Swan said, watching as Edward's shoulders slumped and he slowly turned around.

"Yes, ma'am." He said like a defeated child.

She watched as Edward walked slowly to the couch and sat down. She swiveled her recliner so that she was now facing him. He was not making eye contact with her which made her worry that this was possibly not as serious as it had seemed the night before. As she had watched her granddaughter last night whispering her undying love to him she had felt both happy and sad. Happy that she had finally experienced that level of affection for someone and sad that she had fallen for someone that appeared to be troubled, just as her mother had done so long ago.

"So what are your intentions, Edward?" Grandmother Swan asked, breaking the silence and cocking her brow in the same manner that Bella always did.

Edward stared at her confused. He wasn't sure what she meant by that. Was she trying to ask him if he intended on marrying Isabella? Did she want to know how he felt about her? Edward knew he loved Isabella and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her if she would keep him but was that what she wanted to know. He sat there with his brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"Edward, what are your intentions with my granddaughter?" She asked once again, this time a little firmer.

"I love her?" Edward said, he wanted it to come out confident but Bella's grandmother was making him nervous so it came out as a question.

"You love her? You don't sound too sure about that." She said with a frown.

"I love her." He said with more confidence.

"Well, I hope so. Love is a very serious thing. You see, this is the problem with you kids nowadays; you all throw that word around as if it happens all the time, as if it is the most common feeling imaginable. You say it because you feel aroused physically by someone but you lack the understanding of what the word means." She touched her hand to her chest, "How it feels in here."

"I…" Edward started to say but was cut off as Bella's grandmother continued.

"My granddaughter has been through a lot, young man, and if you are not committed to her I ask that you leave her be, her heart is not a toy to be played with. So if you are not sure of your intentions or your feelings for her then I ask that you end this before she is heartbroken by a man who will not reciprocate the love she obviously feels for him." She said with conviction.

"I can't, ma'am, I need her, she makes me feel..." He began to stutter, his heart couldn't fathom a life without Bella in it. "I can't go back to being nothing again. I can't be without her. I do love her, ma'am. I do." He said with tears pooling in his eyes.

Grandmother Swan watched as Edward started wiping his eyes. She hated to be so hard on him but he needed to understand that Isabella was not some summer fling. She deserved better than that. She wasn't sure what future lied ahead for them but it was clear to her now that he loved her just as it had been clear to her last night that Isabella loved him.

"Well, alright." She said in a much gentler tone. "I trust your aunt and uncle and know that they would not allow a liar in their home so I have no choice but to believe that you are being sincere. Are you being sincere, Edward?"

Edward nodded and took a deep breath that he quickly expelled when he heard her next question.

"So how long have you been sneaking into my home." She uttered with her brow arched again.

"Umm…" Edward hesitated but before he could answer her he heard movement in the hall.

"Five nights, Grans." Bella said, coming into the living room.

Bella came and sat down next to Edward, taking his hand in hers. They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. She had heard her grandmother raise her voice and realized she must have been talking to Edward. She had quickly gotten dressed so that she could rescue him from the Grandma Swan firing squad. Edward ran his thumb gently under her eyes which were puffy from lack of sleep. _She looks tired._ He thought as she turned to face her grandmother.

"Grans, I'm an adult and I should be able to…" Bella began but stopped speaking when she saw the look of anger on her grandmother's face.

"I am well aware that you are an adult, Isabella." Her grandmother said crossly.

"I'm sorry, Grans. I…"

"I wasn't born old and moral, once I was young and immoral. I know what it feels like to love and be loved. Does that mean I should turn my head and act like I don't know what's happening in my own home?" She said with ire.

Bella felt her stomach clench tightly as she realized she may not be able to have Edward in her bed each night. It was after all her grandmother's home and if she said no, adult or not, she would not be able to have him here. It was rare that Bella saw her grandmother angry and she wasn't sure how she should respond to it. She felt Edward squeeze her hand and looked up at him. He offered her a small smile before he turned to her grandmother.

"Ma'am, I meant no disrespect to you or Isabella and umm, I don't want to cause a problem. I'm sorry and rest assured I won't come to the house at night anymore without your permission."

"Whhaaat?" Bella spluttered out with a forlorn look on her face.

"Now, wait just a moment." Grandmother Swan said standing and moving next to Isabella who was visibly shaking.

"Grans, I'm sorry, please, I'm not a little girl anymore." Bella said to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Grandmother Swan pulled Isabella into her arms and held her close to her chest, letting her cry. She was confused on what she should do. Bella was clearly an adult, as was Edward. Although she did not approve of premarital sex she knew that it happened. She could tell that neither of them seemed to be taking this relationship lightly even though she felt that it was moving rather fast. Of course she also knew that just because it was happening fast didn't mean it wasn't true. She took a deep breath and brought her hands to cradle her granddaughters face.

"I don't approve of him spending the night but I won't stop it from happening."

Bella wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck, "Thank you, Grans. Oh my God! Thank you." Bella said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Now this doesn't mean I want you walking around my house naked or that I want to hear either one of you." She said looking directly at Edward.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward said, feeling the heat move up his neck.

"And, I don't want to hear that bloody motorcycle of yours waking up all the neighbors and announcing your comings and goings." She said, watching them both.

"Of course, ma'am." Edward replied feeling like he was suddenly a sixteen year old boy being scolded for sneaking into his girlfriend's room. Although in actuality, Edward had never been that sixteen year old.

Bella laughed and kissed her grandmother on the cheek again before hugging Edward tightly.

"I better go." He whispered in her ear.

"Can you come by later?"

"I promised Carlisle I would help him today in Tehachapi but we should be back later this evening. Can I come by then?" Edward asked hopeful.

She smiled, "You better."

He turned to her grandmother and smiled, "Thank you."

After Edward left, Bella pranced into the kitchen to start breakfast. She was feeling enraptured with love for Edward. She felt a tremendous relief flood through her at the realization that she and Edward did not need to hide any longer. That he could come over earlier and that they could hold each other at night.

~ADH~

Edward pulled out his pack of smokes and lit one up quickly, exhaling into the crisp morning air. His free hand worked its way up the back of his neck as he inhaled once again. He suddenly felt exhausted yet his heart was still racing. Had it really only been a week since he met Bella? That seemed impossible to him. He lit another cigarette as he continued towards his aunt and uncle's trailer wondering how, in such a short time, he could feel this deeply about someone. When her grandmother had been upset he was almost certain that she was going to tell him he could no longer come over at night. He would have survived it but not very well. Edward smoked another couple of cigarettes, contemplating the last 24 hours before arriving at the trailer. So much had happened that he felt unsettled and on edge. As he stepped into the house he walked in to find a frazzled Esme who was unsuccessfully being consoled by Carlisle.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Edward asked, assessing the situation.

They both turned to him and Esme leaped from her seated position and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. Edward glanced at Carlisle for some guidance but he just shrugged his shoulders, a small smile coming on his face.

"Ummm, Auntie, are you alright?" Edward asked confused.

She stepped back and wiped her eyes. She had been insanely worried about Edward going into Los Angeles yesterday. She remembered all the things that were in the report that Roger had collected. She had been plagued with nightmares all evening, ranging from a lost little boy crying out for help, to a lost young man crying out for help. When she awoke and he wasn't home she had begun to fret. Carlisle had tried to reassure her that he was probably still with Bella which had led to even more worry at what would happen if Grandma Sawn found him there. She had decided to give it another hour before calling over there but now that she saw him before her she felt foolish for worrying as she had.

"I, umm…" she took a deep breath, "I had been worried when you weren't here this morning."

"Oh." Edward said, running his hand through his hair. He hadn't thought she would be worried. "I overslept and then, umm, Bella's grandmother wanted to talk to me."

Carlisle let out a chuckle until both Edward and Esme turned to him with disapproving looks. He mouthed the word, sorry, but his smile said he still thought it was humorous.

"She was kind of angry at first but in the end she said she wouldn't stop me from spending the night, even though she said she didn't approve of it." He gave them both a questioning look, "That means I can still come over, right?"

"Yes, it does. I will give Grandma Swan a call later today as she is probably wondering if I knew about this dalliance between the two of you." Esme said sitting back on the couch.

"Do I have time to shower before we have to leave?" Edward asked Carlisle who nodded.

An hour later Carlisle and Edward were headed to his friend, Alistair's, house. He had called Carlisle earlier in the week and asked if they could help with some repairs that needed to be done on his roof. Edward didn't mind hard labor but he did mind who the hard labor was for. Alistair was a retired teacher but if you asked him he would advise you that he had been booted out because of a system that discriminated against the aged. If you allowed him to, he would rant for hours about his trials and tribulations both in and out of the school system. Edward did his best to block him out as it seemed that Carlisle was the only person he seemed to like but on occasions he would be forced to listen to Alistair's bizarre views of the world.

"Yesterday, I saw Tyler when we were leaving Hollywood." Edward said out of the blue.

Carlisle glanced at him for a moment and then turned back to the road.

"Is he the young man you were with the night of the incident?" Carlisle asked.

Edward couldn't help but smile. Carlisle always called the rape the incident and he always referred to the low life's that littered Edward's past as young men. Edward believed in calling a spade a spade and for the first year he corrected him but now he accepted that it was just Carlisle's way. Everything about Carlisle seemed to flow as if he belonged in some long ago time in Europe where they talked and acted differently than they do in modern times. He was kind and non-judgmental, a rarity in today's society.

"Yes. He was a mess. Dirty, skinny, and sickly. He wanted money and all I could think was that I needed to get him the hell away from Bella. I didn't want him tainting her in any way but…" Edward paused and glanced at Carlisle, "He said something to Bella about…"

Edward stopped for a moment. He had never really talked to Carlisle about how he got his money but he thought Carlisle must have figured it out by now. He assumed that Carlisle knew that there were only so many ways homeless drug addicts had to supply their habit.

"He told her how I used to get money." Carlisle nodded and Edward sighed, "How I used to have sex with women and then steal from them."

Carlisle nodded once again except this time he glanced at Edward and offered him a small smile, hoping to reassure him. He had suspected that Edward had done something illegal to obtain money. The report Roger had collected did not list any jobs for him so he thought maybe theft or prostitution. He never really considered both of them at the same time.

"Seeing him made me think about a lot of things. The way I was back then and the kind of life that I led." Edward turned to face the window, "He made me think about... heroin." Edward said softly as he ran his hand up and down his forearm and resting his head against the window.

"Did it make you crave it?" Carlisle asked, trying to mask the concern he suddenly felt.

"Not really. I don't know, maybe a little." He said turning to Carlisle, "It scared me."

Carlisle quickly swerved the car and pulled over to the side of the road, putting the car in park. Edward was a little concerned as he wasn't sure what was happening. Carlisle was clearly upset. _Is he angry at me?_ Edward began to panic as he watched Carlisle turn in his seat to face him, a determined look on his face.

"Edward. If you ever feel that way again I need you to call me, hell, call someone. I need a commitment from you that you will do that." He said looking at Edward with a fierceness that startled Edward.

"Okaaay." Edward said clearly confused why this statement required him to pull the car over.

Carlisle closed his eyes and shook his head. He was mumbling to himself and looked as if he was debating something. Edward sat and stared at him, unsure what would happen next. Without warning, Carlisle's eyes shot open and his face held a look that was both forceful and kind.

"I lost my brother to a cocaine overdose. He was younger than me and always in trouble but he was finally getting his life together. He was in treatment and he was doing so well. We were all really proud of him and then things started going bad for him until eventually he couldn't take it anymore." Carlisle looked down and took a long and soothing breath. "He never called me or talked to anyone. He made the decision one day that he no longer cared. Not about himself, not about his family, not about anything. He purposely took a fatal dose that night."

Edward stared at him. Carlisle had tears in his eyes and it was obvious that he still cared deeply about his brother.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Carlisle, but why are you telling me this? Do you think I am going to use again?" Edward was hurt at this thought.

"No one can ever be sure but I care about you and would hate for you to feel that you had no one to talk to or that you were alone. My brother often felt ashamed of who he was and had a hard time asking for help. I need you to promise me that you will ask for help." Carlisle said, touching his shoulder.

Edward nodded. He had never had anyone in his life who ever cared what happened to him and looking at the concern on Carlisle's face moved him, made him want to do right by him. Carlisle turned around and pulled out onto the road again.

"I don't think I ever told you how Esme and I met." He looked at Edward who shook his head no. "Well, obviously you know her sister was an addict." He said watching as Edward gave him a strange look.

"Both my parents were addicts, Carlisle. What does that have to do with how you two met?"

Carlisle kept his eye on the road, glancing at Edward out of the corner of his eye.

"I met your aunt at a support group for family members of addicts. I fell in love with her that first day we talked and never looked back. She was very conflicted about your mother. She felt like she gave up on her and in so doing she abandoned you. The two of you haunted her dreams, her life, not knowing what became of you." He let out a deep sigh as he remembered the many long nights hearing her cry herself to sleep, "After your grandmother passed away we hired a private investigator to find you which is what led to her coming to see you in prison."

Edward nodded and looked towards the window again. Carlisle glanced at him and could tell by his posture that he was deep in thought.

"Just knowing the things you went through at the hands of your parents has tortured her, tortured us. We…" Edward whipped his head around to face him again.

"Wait, you know what happened to me?" Edward asked, panicked and angry.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry, Edward. I never wanted to say anything unless you wanted to talk about it but I have seen the report. I know what your parents did."

Edward closed his eyes, trying to sort through everything.

"You know… everything?" Edward asked in a whisper as tears started to form in his eyes.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. Edward was breathing heavily as he looked out the window again. He heard Carlisle tell him that if he ever wanted to talk about it that he was there for him. Edward instinctually knew that but that didn't mean he was ready to take him up on the offer. They drove the rest of the way to Alistair's house in silence as Edward contemplated his next course of action. At this point, his greatest concern was Isabella. He knew that he needed to tell her as he couldn't hold this inside any longer.

~ADH~

Bella kept herself busy for the rest of the day, counting down the hours until Edward would be back. She had several long talks with her grandmother about the situation. Her grandmother wanted to make sure she understood what she was getting into and that it was imperative that she talk to him about the night terror he experienced last night. By the time the knock came at 7:30 Bella sprung to her feet and rushed to the door to let him in.

"Hey, handsome." Bella said with a gentle kiss.

"Hello, beautiful." Edward replied, kissing her forehead softly.

"Did you eat? I saved you some food." Bella said running her hands down his chest.

"Yeah, I had something but…" He blushed slightly because he really hadn't eaten much. Once they had gotten home he rushed to shower and grabbed one of the pork chops his aunt had made and slapped it between some bread before rushing out the door.

"Go sit down, baby. I'll heat it up." Bella said as she practically skipped into the kitchen to warm up his plate.

"Ma'am." Edward said as he sat down on the couch.

"Edward, I believe I asked you to call me Grandma before, didn't I?" Grandma Swan said with a brow arch that made Edward smile. _Is that a hereditary trait?_

"You did, ma'am. I mean, Grandma." He said with a smile.

She nodded and returned his smile. "So I hear you all went to help Alistair?"

"Yes, we did. You know him?" Edward said as he took the plate from Bella.

"Oh, Alistair taught at the school in town before he moved out there to Tehachapi. He's a crazy old coot." Grandma Swan said laughing.

Edward nodded, "He's different alright." Edward said between mouthfuls of pasta.

"Do you like it?" Bella said motioning her head towards his plate.

He turned to her and kissed her softly, "I love it."

"Edward, your lucky Bells knows how to cook because my daughter is horrible in the kitchen. Bells must have gotten her cooking gene from Phil's side of the family." Bella's grandmother said with a chuckle.

Edward noticed that Bella's demeanor changed somewhat at the mention of Phil, which he presumed was her father. Suddenly Bella's grandmother told them to shhh and both Edward and Bella turned to the television as Jeopardy came back on.

"_What city is often referred to as __the Pearl of the Mediterranean__?"_

"What is Alexandria?" Bella said softly just as some man named Sal hit his buzzer and said the same thing.

Edward glanced at her and smirked while Bella shrugged, a small smile creeping on her face again. Edward turned back to his food, shaking his head often as Bella's grandmother grumbled at the television as Bella answered most of the questions correctly. When she got a question wrong her grandmother would turn to her and tease her while Bella just rolled her eyes. At first Edward was a little confused but Bella reassured him that it was how they always watched the show.

They spent the next several hours watching television with her grandmother and snuggling together on the couch. When her grandmother finally said she was getting tired, Bella left for a few moments to help her grandmother get changed into her sleepwear. As Bella headed back to the door she heard her grandmother speak.

"He really is a pleasant young man, Bells."

Bella turned to her, "He is." She said with a smile, "Goodnight, Grans. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bells."

Bella made her way to the couch and immediately straddled Edward's lap.

"Alone at last." She whispered seductively before grinding against his rapidly rising cock and nibbling on his bottom lip.

He ran his hands up her back, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, baby." She said, kissing along his lightly stubbled jaw line.

"You looked upset when your grandmother mentioned Phil and then earlier today your grandmother said you had been through a lot. I also remember on Monday night when I came over you said you knew what heroin could do." He took a deep breath, "Was your father an addict?"

Bella froze. She did not want to talk about this right now but apparently he did. She felt his hands move to her face so that he could see her. She could see the hurt and concern in his eyes so she moved off his lap and sat down, turning in her seat so she could face him. He mimicked her movement and then ran his fingers across her cheek.

"Yes, my father was an addict." She brought her fingers to her temple, tapping three of them there as if she were playing an instrument.

Edward just watched her. He wanted desperately to say something or do something but he was trying to wait it out, give her some time to sort through her thoughts.

"When I was eight, my mom and I were making dinner for my dad's birthday. It was almost done so she asked me to let him know that we were ready for him."

Bella closed her eyes as she recalled walking down the hall and opening the door. She remembered how confused she had been when her dad wasn't moving on the bed and then seeing that he didn't look right. She squeezed her eyes tighter as she tried to block the images from her brain. She felt Edward's gentle touch on her face and let out a loud breath.

"When I went into the room my dad was lying on the bed not moving. I thought he was asleep and tried to wake him but he didn't budge. That's when I…" She paused and her face strained in agony. "I saw a needle lying next to him so I picked it up and brought it to my mom. She freaked out, she was screaming and I started crying. I wasn't sure what was going on." She opened her eyes and looked at Edward, tears freely falling down her cheeks, "I didn't know he was dead, that he had overdosed."

Edward nodded and understood immediately why she had reacted the way she had earlier this week when she felt his old track marks. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her while she cried. She had been so young, just as he had been when bad things happened. If she could tell him this information he felt he could tell her… something.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward said as he brought her lips to his for a loving kiss.

Bella watched him as he cradled her face; she kissed his palm, closing her eyes once again.

"I really miss him." Bella said looking into his thoughtful and caring eyes.

Edward smiled and ran his fingers along her face reassuringly.

"My mom changed after that. She became angry and bitter, my Grans tried to talk sense into her but it just alienated her from my mom even more. My mom is a cold hearted bitch now. The reason I am here instead of her is because she refused to come here and help her own mother. What kind of daughter would do that?" Bella said, wiping under her eyes.

"She probably just gave up. It happens." Edward said softly, knowing it happens a lot more than not.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway…" Bella said wiping her eyes again, "Three years later we moved to New York and we never talked about it."

Edward nodded and looked down, sighing. He contemplated if this was the right time and quickly assessed that it would never be the 'right' time. He brought his fingers to the hem of his shirt and started lifting it up but Bella stopped him before he could get passed his stomach.

"Helios, baby, as much as I want to see you naked I think we should wait until we are in the room. I don't want to break Grans rules the first night." She said with a wink.

He offered her a small smile and then turned around, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Touch my back, Bella. I know you have felt my scars." He said looking over his shoulder.

Bella was hesitant but she brought her fingers to his shoulders, slowing tracing along the scars that were perfectly covered by his tattoo. From a distance you couldn't see them but they were certainly there. Edward held completely still as her fingers moved down his back and to his side.

"Helios, who did this to you?" She asked sadly.

"I did." Edward replied and heard her gasp.

He turned around and slipped his shirt back on.

"When I was six, my father was reported by the school. A social worker came to visit me and my parents and basically gave them a warning because it was a first report, told them to go to parenting classes. They withdrew me from school and we left the next day. Both of my parents used pretty heavily, mostly stimulants of some sort."

Edward ran his hand through his hair. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"The more my father used the more paranoid he became. We never had a real home as they spent any money we collected on drugs. We moved from one drug house to the next, sometimes staying in sleazy motels, sometimes sleeping in the car. I was lucky if I actually got food to eat on a daily basis."

He had often wondered while he was in prison how he had survived as long as he did on the streets but in a way his parents had taught him how to endure. They taught him how to do without a bed or proper clothes, how to go with one meal a day and how to take advantage of people. When he first arrived in Los Angeles he really thought he could make it on his own but the harsh reality was that he couldn't and the more he lived the more he wanted to die. He looked away from her.

"My parent's used me to help pull scams on people. My father would always say that no one could resist my pitiful face so we would con people out of money and then move. I am almost ashamed to admit this but I always liked when we scored some cash because my dad would be so happy and he would take me out to eat and I could order whatever I wanted."

Bella took his hand in hers, running her thumbs in small circles. She could tell how difficult this was for him. He was looking away from her and when he finally turned her way his face was riddled with despair and anguish.

"My father, in his fucked up crazy thinking, decided that as long as he didn't hit me he wouldn't be reported." Edward said eyeing her, hoping she would get what he was trying to say without him actually saying it.

"He made you hit yourself?" Bella asked, clearly pained by this revelation.

"Yes. He would make me get a switch and then make me umm, you know." He sighed and mimicked the motion of reaching his hand over his shoulder and acting like he was snapping something. "If I didn't do it to his liking he would do it and if he did it I would generally bleed. I tried my best to do everything he wanted but he was crazy so it didn't matter what I did, it wasn't going to be right because I think he liked torturing me." He said looking down again.

"What about your mom? She let him do that to you?" Bella said incensed.

"My mom was usually passed out and when she would see the marks she would defend him. She told me I should do what I'm told."

"My God, baby, that's horrible. Where is your father now?"

"He killed a local drug dealer and got 25 years in the Michigan state penitentiary."

"What about your mom?"

"She's dead." Edward said firmly and tried to decide if he should tell her more, "She, uh, she killed herself in the mental hospital."

"Ah, shit, I'm so sorry, baby." Bella said bringing her hand to his face and making him look at her.

"It was a long time ago." He said solemnly and she could see that his eyes were starting to tear up.

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" Bella asked.

"Did I have a nightmare last night?" Edward asked with sadness, now he understood why she looked tired this morning.

"Yeah, it was really kind of scary. I had a hard time calming you down."

He closed his eyes, "Usually when I have nightmares they progress until I wake myself up screaming. I usually can't breathe and my heart is racing and I am drenched in sweat. It feels like I am having some sort of a heart attack." He said, finally opening his eyes.

"You were like that last night."

He nodded, "They are usually about my parents. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Oh, baby, don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

He nodded but looked down again, not making eye contact with her. Bella crawled back on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had a difficult time trying to fathom someone hurting him or worse yet making him hurt himself. She couldn't understand the depravity of some parents. She sensed there was more to his story but wasn't sure if either of them could handle it right now. What she did know was that she wanted to hold him and make him see that the world could be good and filled with love.

Edward felt conflicted. He had told Bella more than he had ever told anyone else. She didn't seem upset but he felt odd. It was as if he had betrayed his parents and himself by telling someone. He considered talking about his mom but decided against it. He wasn't prepared to go there as that part of his life seemed more traumatic than his father's craziness. Edward felt overwhelmed and suddenly exhausted, like he could sleep for days. He stood up, carrying Bella in his arms as if he were about to walk her over a threshold. She never moved and made no wise remark, there was no giggle or anything jovial. Bella just rested her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down.

Bella looked up at him and then sat up, slowly undressing herself as he did the same. He was desperate for her, to connect with her but at that moment the only thought he had was that he wanted to hold her, to feel her body close to his and feel her love radiate into him. He slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered against her neck.

"I will always love you, Edward." Bella replied as his grip around her tightened.

As much as Edward wanted to only hold her, when Bella positioned herself so that his manhood was close to her entrance he couldn't stop himself and without hesitation he pushed inside of her, feeling her warm walls flex around him, welcoming him home. He breathed in deeply as he began laying gentle kisses on her neck and whispering I love you over and over and over again as he made sweet and tender love to her. This was it for him, she was his everything.

* * *

**A/N… so thoughts, reflections? I love Grans, just sayin' and hmm, what about Carlisle, did you all expect that? Edward's history is pretty yucky; he had two messed up parents with obvious psychological problems that were exacerbated by their drug use. We will learn more about his mom in another chapter. Neither of these two is ready for that story yet.**

**So special shout out to a few lovely ladies… Jackie, thanks dear for letting me steal one of your grandma's lines, SexycanI, the Alexandria reference was for you baby! You know I want more right? And Dishie, congrats on completing your first story, Black Diamond, loved being on that journey with you and can't wait for In Plain Sight.**

**Alright folks hit me up with a review, let me know what ya think. Also, check out the blog for a picture of Grandma Swan :-)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you ladies! **

**So, last chapter we learned some more about our poor Helios and the life he had before but we also got to spend some time getting to know Grans, LOVE HER, and of course my other man, Carlisle, is he the sweetest or WHAT? So, let's see what we have in store for today.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Bella awoke before the alarm with Edward wrapped around her. Bella was now used to this position as it seemed to be Edward's favorite. She didn't mind though. She felt protected with his arms wrapped around her tightly. She could feel his cock resting against her back, hard and ready as it always was in the morning. She carefully turned around and gently pushed him back, watching as he frowned in his sleep and reached out for her. She slung her arms around his chest and glanced up to see his lips curl into a smile. She then let her eyes wander down to see that his morning wood was making a nice tent that caused Bella's mouth to water. She stealthily moved her body down his so that she could swipe her tongue along his head before she swathed her warm and wet center around him.

His body arched slightly as his teeth bit down on his lip. His eyes were shut tightly and Bella wondered if he could possibly still be asleep. That thought turned her on more than she knew it should. She set a delicious pace moving off of him and then encompassing him again, feeling him fill her completely. Bella was enjoying the way his body responded to her movements and the way he moaned softly. He looked stunning to her with his flushed face and lip that was now swollen from the intensity of him chewing on it. Bella determined that he was indeed still asleep and let out a deep growl from the back of her throat. She could feel her release close but as she moved down on him again he grunted and without warning his body arched off the bed as he came within her.

"FUCK!" Bella exclaimed, flustered.

Edward's eyes shot open and saw Bella on top of him. She looked upset. Her hair was a mess and her face was strained. He had thought he was dreaming about her but now he realized he wasn't and that she was not satisfied.

"I'm sorry, baby." He uttered as his finger moved to her clit, circling it.

Bella brought her hands to her hair and started moving once again. He used his free hand to pull her down to him so that he could bring her breast to his mouth. He sucked and tweaked her nipple as his fingers worked their magic on her clit. He knew she hadn't gotten off yet and Bella was never happy when she was close to her release but denied it. He felt her body tensing up and released her breast from his mouth.

"Come on, Bella, let me see you come." He growled at her.

Bella moaned and gasped and grunted simultaneously as Edward's deep and carnal voice activated every pleasure sensor within her body. She stiffened and tears pooled in her eyes as her orgasm crashed through her with a force that she was unprepared for. She tried to move but Edward held her still, his fingers circling her clit forcefully.

"You're not done, baby, I can feel it, give me everything." He growled once again.

Bella's eyes closed tightly as her body convulsed until she actually felt like she couldn't breathe and it was only then that Edward released her aching clit, letting her drop limply atop him. He ran his hands gently up and down her back as her breathing slowly began to steady as she rejoined him on earth.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, baby, but ya know, make sure I'm awake next time." He said playing with the back of her hair, she then looked up at him with her face still flushed, "I can't control my orgasm in my sleep."

She grinned and breathed in deeply as she brought her elbows to his chest and began playing with his messed up hair.

"I will remember that next time." She said kissing him lightly on his swollen lip.

"Good, because you looked like you wanted to hit me earlier." He said giggling against her mouth.

"I did want to hit you, I was close." She replied with a wag of her brow as she slid off of him.

He rolled on his side and pulled her body flush against his, "So, you would hit me because I didn't get you off while I was asleep no less. That's pretty harsh." He said arching his brow and trying hard not to smile.

"Well, it's your fault."

"What? How is that my fault?"

She rubbed her slick pussy against his cock which was starting to show signs of life again.

"You already spoiled me because the simple fact is, if ya know how to use your wand I expect a magical result every time." She said as she slapped his ass.

"Is that so?" He brought his mouth to hers as they started grinding against one another. He then pushed her on her back and entered her again. He wasn't completely hard yet but he knew it wouldn't take too long once he was within Bella's tight vagina.

"Mmm…" She moaned as she flexed against him.

His mouth devoured hers as her hands moved along his back and rested on his ass, squeezing and kneading before she moved her legs up his back, locking her ankles. She heard his guttural growl as she opened herself up for him, allowing him deeper access. He shifted slightly and moved his hands under her ass lifting her slightly as she pushed her head back into the pillow meeting each of his thrusts.

"I love you, Bella." He said as he grabbed first her right and then her left leg, holding them straight up.

"I…Love…You…too…" Bella stuttered through raspy breaths as she felt herself near her release yet again.

"Don't ever leave me." He muttered against her lips as he thrust into her hard and fast.

_"Do you think it is wise to attach so quickly to him? _

_Don't you plan on going back to New York in a few months?"_

Bella heard her grandmother's words echo in her head but shook it off. _I will deal with that later._ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips smashing against his as their fervent and desperate pace overwhelmed them both. She opened her eyes as her hands gripped his hair tightly, his face was strained and that infamous vein was at the ready, pulsing, waiting for release. _God that's sexy!_

"Now, baby, NOW!" She cried out as their lips locked again.

He grunted and moaned as he felt her coat his cock with her thick juices, he couldn't contain it any longer and released for the second time within her, their come joining as their hearts and souls already had. As their movements began to slow down and he had released her legs, the steadily rising sound of the alarm started going off. Bella moved her hand to hit the off button, not wanting it to get any louder. Edward pulled out of her and smiled.

"I better go." He grinned as he ran his finger along her lips which always seemed to form the perfect pout whenever he said that.

"What time will you be back?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Well, Jasper wants to meet at his house at 11:00 and I need to see Felix at 10:30 so I'll be here by 10:15."

Bella nodded and then they both looked towards the door when they heard movement in the hallway and the bathroom door closing. He turned to her and sighed and then kissed her softly on the forehead. Edward jumped out of the bed and grabbed his clothes, tossing his boxers at her and hearing her giggle as he began getting dressed. He realized pretty soon he was going to have to buy some new underwear since he kept giving them to Bella.

Now the rule that Bella's grandmother had made for them was that Edward had to be gone by the time she woke up in the morning because she didn't want to see him in her home so early and be reminded of what they were doing but more importantly she didn't want her neighbors to see him leaving their home and making it obvious that he was spending the night. So their routine hadn't changed very much since Sunday except that now Edward could come over earlier. It had been a great three nights.

"I'll be back, baby." He said leaning in to kiss her, he then kissed the tip of her nose, "You smell like sex, missy."

"So do you, you sexy beast." She said slipping her hand in his unbuttoned jeans.

"Stop, before you get me in trouble." He said with little to no force.

She tugged on his hair and ran her fingers along his cock, "Once again, your fault. Coming over here with them buttons undone with that sexy hair showing and just enough of your perfect cock visible to make me want to taste you."

His eyes rolled back and he groaned before stepping away from her, hearing her giggle.

"You're wrong, Ms. Swan. Just wrong, teasing a man like that." He stopped at the door and smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you too; now go before I have my wicked way with you again." She said with a sexy smirk on her smug face.

She giggled again as he walked out of her bedroom. She couldn't be happier than she was right now. Of course she recognized that she would need to address the New York issue at some point but for now she was on leave and as far as she was concerned she could stay that way forever. She smiled as she slipped on Edward's boxer briefs and then her pajama bottoms. She finished getting dressed and threw her hair into a messy bun before heading out to the kitchen to prepare her grandmothers breakfast.

~ADH~

Edward was excited. Not only had he had mind blowing sex that morning but he was going to get to work on a motorcycle today as well. Jasper had a couple of Yamaha WR 250's that needed some tweaking, oil changes, etc. that he had asked Edward to help him with. Edward was actually hoping that maybe he and Jasper would be able to take them out later. He would be picking Bella up as well so that she could spend some time with Alice. His aunt and uncle weren't at the house so he quickly made his way to his motorcycle and headed over to Bella's. As he pulled up she opened the door immediately. He watched as she hollered into the house and was at the bike slipping behind him in record time. Edward couldn't contain his giggle.

"What's so funny, Helios?" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I feel like I am having my adolescence now. You know, picking up my girl on my motorcycle, going to hang out at a friend's house. You and Alice can do each other's hair while Jasper and I have manly talks." He said, laughing riotously.

"Well, that certainly wasn't my adolescence but sure, Helios, we can do that if you like, as long as we get to have sex afterwards." Bella said, moving her hand over his ever present bulge.

He brought his hand over hers and squeezed, feeling his manhood rise some more. He loved that she always wanted to touch him and although it was probably against his better judgment he always let her. He couldn't imagine denying her anything she wanted. He heard her sigh and then she moved her hand back to his waist and locked her fingers together as he started his bike. He pulled out and within minutes they were at his probation officers building.

"I am going to run to the bookstore over there." Bella said as they got off of his bike.

Edward looked across the street and got a bad feeling.

"Stop it. How much trouble can I get into in Bakersfield?" She asked.

He lowered his sunglasses and eyed her, thinking about all the trouble that had already occurred in Bakersfield and its surrounding areas.

"Helios, stop, go see your scary P.O. I want to go check out the magazines while you're in there." She flipped her hair and placed her hand on her hip, "Like, how can Alice and I try out new do's if we don't have inspiration." She said flipping her hair to the other side in an exaggerated fashion.

Edward tried not to smile but he couldn't help it.

"Hah, I saw that smile." She giggled and kissed him lightly, "I'll be right back."

He watched as she walked across the street. When she got to the door of the book store she turned and blew him a kiss. He grinned and shook his head as she entered the store. He took a deep breath and turned to walk in to see Felix. Bella laughed as she walked into the bookstore. It was a nice quaint store that she liked immediately. She moseyed over to the magazine section and immediately picked up this month's Glamour magazine. Bella set the Glamour in her little basket that she had picked up near the entrance and grabbed the latest issue of Cosmopolitan, flipping through it before tossing it and then the recent Elle into her basket as well. As she picked up Allure, she saw two hands next to hers and felt a body move close to her. A body she knew was not Edward.

"Maybe if I'm rough with you," Mike sneered as he pushed her hair away from her neck, "then you would want me too. Isn't that what you like Bella?"

"Fuck you!" Bella said fiercely.

He laughed and brought his mouth close to her ear, "I can tell you like to be taken. I know that's why you're with Masen, a convicted rapist. Well…" He pulled her earlobe in his mouth and then whispered, "I can take as well."

Bella's stomach turned and just as she was about to kick him he was gone. Bella grabbed a hold of the magazine stand, trying to steady her breathing. She turned and noticed that there was no one around her; no one had seen their exchange. She sat on the ground and brought her knees up, resting her head there and wrapping her hands in her hair. _Think Swan, THINK!_ She breathed in deeply and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, dear?" An elderly woman asked as Bella looked up at her.

"Ummm, yes, I'm fine." Bella said standing up.

She ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her basket, bringing it to the cashier. Once she paid for her purchases she quickly made her way across the street and sat on Edward's motorcycle. She was truly torn. What could she really say? Mike had not actually done anything and if she mentioned it to anyone he would deny it and it would look as if she was just saying that to get even with Mike for pressing charges against Edward. And speaking of Edward, how would he react if she told him? Bella was conflicted as she didn't want to keep secrets from him yet she didn't want him to do something that might get him in further trouble with Mike.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked noticing her forehead was wrinkled. He couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses but he sensed she was upset.

She looked up at him, "You done?" She asked avoiding his question.

"Yeah." Edward replied, furrowing his brows.

She smiled, "Well, let's go meet our friends. I have hair to talk about, remember?" Bella said with a strained chuckle and watched as Edward slowly smiled and then got on his bike.

It didn't take long to get to Jasper's home and when they arrived, the garage door was open. Jasper had already wheeled out both dirt bikes and was gathering some tools together while Alice looked on. Truth be told, Jasper didn't need Edward's help but he wanted it. He had thought it would be great to hang out with Edward and Bella again. Jasper and Alice both turned as they heard the hum of the Harley approaching. Bella and Edward parked and strolled up to them. Bella noticed the bounce in Edward's step as they quickly made their way up to their friends.

"Hey, Jazz, these are great." Edward exclaimed with excitement as he simultaneously shook Jasper's hand and kneeled down to inspect the bike more thoroughly.

Jasper laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. His fathers indulged his 'all things motorcycle' obsession but they weren't into it. They didn't like him racing and couldn't figure out why he wanted the two bikes versus just one. He had reasoned with them that it was a backup. Jasper was appreciative of his fathers generosity as he knew his obsession was costly but he wished someone was as excited about them as he was. Seeing the look on Edward's face as he ran his hands over the bike brought Jasper tremendous joy as he finally figured he had found a kindred spirit in Edward.

"When were done we should test them." Jasper said smiling widely as Edward glanced at him and nodded.

"That would be fantastic! Let's get started."

Alice giggled as she put her arm around Bella, "That's our cue to leave the boys to do their thing."

Bella turned to her and nodded as they walked into the Whitlock's nice home. Alice immediately went into the kitchen and started playing around with the espresso machine, getting things out of the refrigerator and cabinet. She then looked over her shoulder.

"I make a mean latte. Would you like one?"

"Most definitely." Bella said sitting at the counter and watching Alice float around the kitchen.

"Any specific request?" Alice asked displaying several bottles of syrup.

"Mmmm, ooh, Irish cream."

Alice giggled and nodded.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"You know, Liam is Irish, every time I see this one I giggle." Alice said with a blush.

Now, Bella laughed, "Well, I bet he has some pretty _hot_ Irish Cream." Bella said wagging her brows. "Hell, they both are smokin'. I nearly fell off the couch when Eleazar walked in, talk about tall, dark and handsome."

They both sighed at the same time and then started laughing profusely.

"Jasper hates when I ogle them but I can't help it sometimes."

"I don't blame you. It's weird because I can see a little bit of both of them in Jasper, like he has Eleazar's frame and body type but looks a lot like Liam. Is that strange?" Bella asked.

Alice handed Bella her Irish Cream latte. "Not at all. Jasper is biologically their son."

Bella stared at her. "How is that possible?"

Alice sat down, "Well, when they wanted to have children they had some hurdles to overcome."

Bella gave her a questioning look.

"Well, back then, gay couples couldn't really adopt so they sought out a surrogate but even then they were denied so after _a lot_ of drama, Liam's twin, Siobhan, volunteered."

"No fucking shit?" Bella said sitting up, "So Jasper's birth mom is actually his aunt?"

"Yep, so he has both Whitlock and O'Reilly genes flowing through him."

"Wow, that's amazing and very cool. I just assumed he was adopted."

"Yeah, everyone does."

"So, how come you and Jasper haven't gotten married and had a bunch of kids?" Bella asked taking a sip of her latte which could rival Starbucks.

Alice's smile left her face and she set her coffee down. Bella immediately noticed the change in her friend's demeanor.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Alice. Sometimes my mouth says shit before my brain can take it back."

"No, it's okay." She said watching the whipped cream swirl around her cup. "We were pregnant once but umm, I lost her."

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry." Bella said as she set her cup down and made her way around the counter to wrap her arms around her friend.

"I think it was harder on Jasper than it was on me and that is really saying something." Alice said as she wiped under her eyes.

"Have you guys tried again? I think you two would be great parents."

Alice smiled, "He is afraid to. I got pregnant by accident the first time so he is very cautious now." She said with a shrug. "He wants us to live together but I can't really do that right now."

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, my dad died about four years ago. It really affected my mother emotionally as well as financially so I decided to stay at home, help my mom and help take care of my little brother," Alice laughed "well, he's not so little anymore. But one day, though, Jasper and I will live together and start a family. We have time." She said smiling from ear to ear.

Bella nodded and Alice glanced at the bag Bella had on the counter, pulling out the magazine that was peeking out. She grinned and flipped through the pages and stopped suddenly.

"Oh Bella, we should do your hair like this for the concert."

Bella laughed at the absurdity that she and Alice were indeed talking about hair.

"What's so funny?"

"Edward had joked earlier that he was experiencing his adolescence, you know hanging with the guys while the girls talked hair."

Alice started laughing, "Well then, we better do our nails and start gossiping about everyone in town. Hmmm, let's start with Jessica." She said with a wink.

"We could be here for days." Bella said laughing.

"No doubt, huh?" Alice said with an eye roll.

They laughed and pulled out the rest of the magazines from Bella's bags. Alice had always been a bit odd and in so she never had the whole girlfriend experience. Her cousins were very popular and made sure to tell her every chance they got that she would never fit in. But Alice had never really minded as she had Jasper which was more than any of them could ever say.

~ADH~

Edward and Jasper worked diligently on the bikes for a good two hours, changing the oil, and spark plugs, adjusting the timing and tweaking the motor. Edward was in his element. It had been a long time since he had worked on a bike and even longer since he had actually hung out with someone that didn't want anything from him besides his company. He and Jasper had had wonderful conversations throughout their time. They talked about everything from their favorite bands such as Audioslave and Linkin Park, to their favorite beers, Heineken, hands down, but mostly they talked about motorcycles.

"Hey Jazz, can I ask you something?" Edward asked as he wiped his brow.

"Yeah sure. As long as it isn't asking me what my most embarrassing sexual experience was." He made a funny face and when Edward arched his brow he mouthed 'don't ask'.

Edward laughed, "No it isn't about sexual experiences although with that look you just gave I must say I am curious."

Jasper handed him a bottle of water, "No way man, not going there."

Edward chuckled and nodded, "Fair enough. But umm, you and Alice have been together a long time, right?"

Jasper cocked his head, "Yeah, hmmm…" He closed his eyes for a second and then smiled, "Known her since I was twelve but we didn't start dating until high school, why?"

"Well, it seems like you really love her."

Once again, Jasper cocked his head at Edward, wondering where he was going with this line of questioning.

"Yeah, I do. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. Why?"

"I guess I'm curious why you two never got married or anything."

"Ahhh." Jasper said taking a couple of gulps of his water. "Umm, basically I don't believe in the institution of marriage."

"Really? Why?" Now Edward was really confused. He didn't have a lot of dating experience, well, none, but he always assumed if you loved someone, you married them.

"Well, it's sort of a biased system, besides, why should I have access to rights my parents don't have."

Edward was thoroughly confused now. Jasper noticed the look of befuddlement on his friends face and tapped his shoulder lightly before sitting down on the bike Edward had been working on. Edward stood up and looked at him.

"My parents have been together for thirty years, yet they are not allowed the same rights as me. What makes my love for Alice more acceptable than the love my parents have for one another? It's ridiculous, that's what it is." Jasper said feeling his anger start to boil to the surface, "I won't marry until my fathers are given the right to do so and Alice knows that and is perfectly okay with it."

Edward stared at him, his mouth parted. He wasn't sure what to say. He had never really thought much about it. Aside from the gay men he knew of in prison and the men on Hollywood Blvd who sold themselves to other men, Jasper's parents were the only gay couple he had ever met.

"It's just fucking discrimination. Like you, man?"

Edward glanced at Jasper who was fuming.

"They discriminate against you because of what happened a long time ago. No one asks questions they just say, _freak… pervert_, even though it isn't true. That's what my parents go through. In fucking Texas…" Jasper stopped talking and looked down, breathing in deeply, trying to control his temper, "People are fucking sick man. I just can't stand it sometimes."

"I'm sorry Jazz; I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's just… It pisses me off, that's all, sorry man." Jasper said running his hand through his hair before realizing he had grease on his fingers.

"Uh, Jasper." Edward motioned towards Jaspers hands.

Jasper looked down and laughed, shaking his head, "Serves me right. Sorry man, let me kick my soap box out of the way."

"Hey, look, it's cool. I honestly don't know a lot about politics or any of that stuff. I was on the streets for a large portion of my life and I guarantee that no one was coming up to me doing an opinion poll. I was curious, is all. I…" Edward ran his dirty hands across his thighs and then looked at Jasper, "I have only known Bella for a short time and I know that I love her and I guess I wanted another guy's perspective. I…" Edward sighed and looked down.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry for going off there." Jasper said standing and tapping Edward's shoulder causing Edward to look up, "Bella is real cool and you two make a great couple. Trust me; I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Alice when I was twelve, TWELVE. I have only been with her and can't even imagine being with anyone else. When it happens it happens. My dad's told me before that love is not something you can control. You don't get to pick who you love you just love."

Edward nodded and then smiled, "I like that."

"What the hell man, aren't the chicks supposed to be the ones talking about feelings and shit." Jasper said laughing.

"Nope, they, my friend… are talking about hair." Edward said with a smirk.

Jasper pointed at him and laughed, "That's good. Hey, let's get the girls and take these out, okay?"

"Hell yeah."

~ADH~

Two hours later, Jasper and crew were pulling into the Piute Mountains to race. Bella had laughed at how quickly Edward had jumped out of the truck to help Jasper unload the bikes. She felt a small arm around her waist.

"Yes, Bella, when the bikes are around, we are basically nonexistent." Alice said with a nudge of her shoulder.

Bella laughed, "I bet if I was naked on that bike he would be singing a different tune."

"Hmmm, maybe, but most likely he would just fuck you and then go riding, at least that's what Jasper did when I tried it." She said with a giggle.

"Ooohh, you little hussy," Bella said with a laugh, "But I do think you might be right."

Bella snickered and shook her head as they walked up just as the boys had settled in on their bikes. Bella walked up to Edward who was just about to put his helmet on.

"So I don't even get a kiss before you ride off to traverse the terrain?" Bella said arching her brow.

Edward giggled and gave her his best crooked grin that he knew she just loved. He grabbed her by the waist and yanked her to him, planting a kiss on her that immediately set Bella's womanly parts on fire. His tongue whipped in and around her mouth while he sucked on her bottom lip. All Bella could do was moan shamelessly as her hands wove into his hair. At this point, she was ready to straddle him right then and there. By the time Edward pulled away from her, Bella was weak in the knees with panties wet from her desire. Her eyes were still closed as she swallowed reflexively, trying to regain her bearings.

"To be continued." He said huskily before slipping his helmet on and starting the bike.

"Indeed." Bella muttered as she watched him drive away, Jasper right alongside him.

"Oh God, Bella, I about came watching you two." Alice said with a laugh.

"Me too," Bella sighed, "What that man does with his mouth is fucking unbelievable." Bella muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"I bet." Alice giggled yet again, "Come on, let's go hangout inside the rec room."

"Hey, Alice?" Bella asked as they started walking.

Alice glanced at her, "Yeah."

"Would you say that Mike is dangerous?"

Alice stopped walking and a moment later Bella stopped as well, realizing her friend was not next to her.

"What did he do?"

Bella sighed, "Nothing really, it was just a weird encounter."

"He's an asshole, Bella. So what was this encounter?"

Bella drew her bottom lip into her mouth. She then explained everything that had happened in the bookstore. Alice listened quietly as Bella told her tale but internally she was seething. She had always hated Mike and his group of cronies; they were always starting trouble with everyone, especially Jasper.

"Have you told Edward?" Alice asked after Bella was done talking.

Bella shook her head, "Not yet."

"You need to tell him and tell Jasper's dad as well. He threatened you, Bella."

"Yeah, but it's just his word against mine, the girlfriend of the man who beat the shit out of him. To be honest, I think he did it so Edward would do something and get sent away."

"You can't keep that from him though. He needs to know."

"I know. I'll tell him tonight." Bella said looking back towards where Edward and Jasper had gone.

Edward was in heaven. Next to being with Bella, riding was his most favorite thing to do. The trails on this stretch of land were beautiful and there was a part of him that wished he could stop and just sketch it all. He and Jasper raced through various sections and he was sure that the smile on his face would be etched there for days. They stopped on a large plateau where several other riders were resting and talking.

"No fucking way, Jazz, are you racing again?" A guy with long stringy hair said above the roar of the bikes.

"Nah, just riding with my buddy. Edward this is Todd, he raced with me sometimes."

Edward nodded and reached his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

"Jazz, fuck, you guys should come with us this weekend, were gonna go to Dove Springs."

"We can't this weekend. We are going out to Lake Arrowhead for a concert, maybe next time."

"That's cool; I'll let ya know the next time we go. Later." He shouted as he put his helmet back on and peeled out.

"I worked on that bike he's riding." Jasper said watching him in the distance. "I swear he's rough on them." He continued watching as Todd popped a wheelie and then left everyone in a cloud of dust.

"Short route or long route?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Long route." Edward said putting his helmet back on. _Definitely the long route!_

Jasper nodded and slipped his helmet back on. They took off again and continued along the trail, stopping a few times so that Jasper could point out this or that along the trail. By the time they headed back to the trail head Bella and Alice were sitting in the truck. Thirty minutes later they were back on their way to Bakersfield and Edward and Bella were on his Harley.

"Just stay." Bella whined as she slipped off the bike.

"I'm dusty from the trail and dirty from the bikes. I want to go shower and I can't do that here." He said kissing her pouting lips.

"Alright, fine." Bella said with a sigh, "Hurry back."

"You got it, baby." He said as he started his Harley.

Bella watched him pull away and then walked inside the house. She had started a roast earlier in the day so that she didn't have to worry about dinner and when she entered the trailer her senses were flooded with the delicious aroma. She saw her Grandmother in her chair and walked over to kiss her cheek.

"Who's winning?" Bella asked.

"The Dodgers!" Her grandmother said and wagged her finger at Bella when she rolled her eyes.

Bella laughed, "I'm going to make some biscuits and then we can eat okay?"

"SLIDE!" Her grandmother shouted at the Television. "SAFE!"

Bella shook her head and walked into the kitchen. As long as Bella could remember, her grandmother loved baseball. Bella's grandfather had proposed to her outside of Dodger stadium back in the day, her grandmother had said that they had even taken her mom to games when she was little. Bella suspected that she always watched the games as a way to stay close to her grandfather who had passed away a long time ago. Bella smiled, thinking that was the kind of love she had for Edward. Bella sighed happily as she started pulling out the ingredients for her biscuits.

"Oh, Bells, your mom called and asked you to call her."

"Do I have too?" Bella glanced at her grandmother who was giving her a disapproving look.

"Fine." Bella sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed her mother.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey mom, Grans said you called."_

"_Yes. Your Grans sounds like she is doing better. How long are you planning on staying out there?" Renee asked._

"_I don't know, why?"_

"_Well, I have a good commission coming through and thought maybe we could look into getting that nurse we talked about before, then you could come back sooner and not use up all of your savings." Renee said enthusiastically._

"_I don't want to hire a nurse. I like taking care of grandma." Bella said quickly with a slight edge to her voice that her mother picked up on immediately._

"_Isabella Marie Swan. Have you hooked up with one of those, trailer trash, not going anywhere with my life, losers out there?" Renee said with bite. "You have haven't you? Boy you can really pick em, can't you?" Renee said not masking her disappointment._

_Bella was silent for a moment, "Bye mom." Bella said as she hung up._

"Fucking bitch!" Bella muttered under her breath.

When Bella's phone started ringing again she glanced at it and saw that it was her mother's cell number. She ignored it and after the third time it finally stopped ringing. She caught her grandmother looking over at her several times but she didn't say anything. Her grandmother had learned a long time ago to stay out of any conflicts between her daughter and granddaughter as it was never worth it. Bella glanced at the clock with a sigh. _When is Edward getting here?_

~ADH~

Edward sat on the edge of the bed watching Bella. Once her grandmother had gone to bed Bella had immediately pulled him into her bed room and sat him on the bed. She had slipped his shirt up over his head, making sure to run her fingers along his shoulders and then dropped to her knees, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping them and his boxers off. Bella stepped back and pulled her shirt off revealing a pink lace bra, smiling as she watched Edward's breath hitch in anticipation. Edward licked his lips as his eyes focused on her hips which were swaying slowly back and forth. She let her pants drop to the floor and Edward instinctively palmed his rising cock. She smiled and reached behind her back, unsnapping her bra and tossing it at him like he had tossed his boxers at her earlier that morning.

"Do you like what you see?" Bella asked huskily.

Edward nodded as he watched her dance in only his boxer briefs.

"I really love those on you." He said swallowing hard and stroking his cock.

"Hmmm, that's nice but…" She replied as her thumbs went underneath her waistband, moving the band lower on her hips, "I was thinking you might like them off, a little bit more." She said emphasizing the word 'off'.

He licked his lips again, "Off, yes, off." He said reaching for her.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her stomach lightly as he pulled his boxers off of her slender hips. He ran his fingers over her clit and then shoved them inside her entrance. She gasped and moaned as she grabbed his cock and began stroking him, hearing his groans of pleasure against her skin. Bella could feel the wetness at his tip and needed him inside of her. She was not a patient woman and when it came to Edward, even less so. She needed him constantly and tonight was no exception.

"God, baby, I can't get enough of you." Bella exclaimed breathless as she straddled him.

He brought his hands to her ass holding her in position as she moved vigorously on him. Her breasts were pressed against his chest as her hand twisted and pulled on his hair, keeping his mouth firmly locked against her shoulder which he was now sucking and nibbling on. He had spent many years pleasing women but never had he felt completely enthralled by someone, just the mere thought of her set his cock ablaze in search of her soothing elixir. They continued to move with one another, building and building until they were both panting as their orgasms washed through them.

"Bella..." Edward whimpered as he lay back on the bed, bringing her down with him.

"Oh baby, that was so good." Bella said, kissing his wet chest.

"So very good." Edward whispered as he brought her mouth to his.

Bella got lost in their kiss as she always did. After several minutes Bella rolled off of him and grinned as they assumed their typical sleeping positions. His strong arms pulled her back against his chest while his other hand wrapped in her hair. Edward's mouth nuzzled into her neck, lying soft kisses wherever he could reach. She entwined her hand with his and ran her other along the fine hair on his arms. She loved feeling him so close to her, she loved everything about him.

"I had a great time today. Did you, baby?" Edward whispered.

"I did. Alice and Jasper are great. But…" Bella trailed off wondering if now would be the time to tell him about the bookstore.

Edward tensed slightly, "But what?"

"I ran into Mike at the bookstore." Bella said feeling his whole body stiffen behind her.

* * *

**A/N… LMAO! Sorry, ahhhh, come on I will talk about it next chappie, thought I would leave you with three lemons and a beautiful day with friends **** So, go check out the blog for some pics of the bikes and the Piute bike trails. Pretty awesome! Soooo, super stoked because tonight I fly to Vegas to meet my girl Arlene and tomorrow me, her, Amanda, and my girl Christy will be in Britpack heaven. Cannot wait!**

**So don't forget to hit that little review box down there, let me know what ya thought of their day with Alice and Jasper and well, anything you would like…catch ya later peeps!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you ladies! and Bedazzled, thanks BB, you know why :-)**

**So, glad you all liked the lemony goodness of last chapter and the time they had with friends but what the heck is going on with Mike? And, ummm, Edward didn't seem very happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Edward tensed slightly, "But what?"_

"_I ran into Mike at the bookstore." Bella said feeling his whole body stiffen behind her._

"Did he say anything to you?" Edward asked trying his best not to sound angry.

"Yes." Bella said hesitantly.

"What?" Edward asked through clenched teeth.

Bella didn't say anything right away. This was not turning out very well. Bella heard the anger in his voice and could feel the fury seeping through his pores. This was exactly what Mike had wanted, she feared. This was why she had held off telling him when it happened initially.

"Damn it, Bella, tell me what the fuck he said." Edward asked harsher than he wanted.

Bella jumped slightly in his arms. She had seen him lose control with Mike at the Lake but she had never heard his anger directed at her.

"Bella… You need to tell me what he said, NOW!" He could sense that she was afraid and that wasn't his intention but he also felt that she needed to be honest with him so that he would know what he needed to do about the situation.

"He just alluded to the fact that because I am with you, I must like it rough and…" Bella was hesitant about telling him the next part if he was already angry.

"AND WHAT!?" Edward asked loudly as he turned her around abruptly so that he could look at her.

"He said I must like to be taken and that he could take me as well."

Edward's eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He was enraged, ready to kill Mike for what he said, what he implied. He got out of the bed and quickly pulled his jeans on as he paced in the room like a caged animal ready to pounce.

"He threatened you. That's what you're saying, right?" Edward fumed.

"I don't know, I guess." Bella said timidly.

"Fuck, Bella. That sounded like a threat to me. I'm going to fucking kill him." Edward said as he went to hit the wall but pulled back and instead his hands tore into his hair.

"No! No you're not!" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

Edward was shaking his head, torn between finding Mike and comforting Bella. But in all honesty, he was a little angry at her for not telling him right away when he could have searched him out, confronted him then. He didn't even know where to begin. _Where did Mike live?_ He wondered as he grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on.

"Wait! What are you doing? Are you leaving?" Bella asked as she slipped out of the bed and reached for her clothes.

Edward took a deep breath, "Bella, I need a cigarette. I need to calm down." He said and started for the door. As he opened it he turned to her, "You should have told me earlier."

Bella closed her eyes and nodded, "I'm sorry." She said as the door shut behind him.

Edward made his way outside and quickly lit up. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about this. The vengeful and animalistic side of him wanted to hunt down Mike and tear him from limb to limb. Bella may have believed that Mike was a harmless threat but Edward knew otherwise and he would be damned if he let anyone hurt Bella. He couldn't bear the thought of Mike touching her, taking her, as he had said he would do. Edward was on his fourth cigarette when he heard the door open and felt a hand on his lower back. He dropped his cigarette and turned around sharply, grabbing Bella and lifting her into his arms.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Edward said fiercely.

"I know that but I'm more afraid that he will hurt you." Bella said nuzzling against him.

"The only way he could hurt me is if he did something to you." Edward said lowering her to the ground and wiping her tear soaked cheeks.

Bella shook her head, "If you go after him and you get sent to prison. I…" Bella closed her eyes and tapped his chest lightly with her balled fist, "I couldn't handle that."

Edward closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that were forming in lieu of the anger he was unable to express. He took several deep breaths trying to calm down. When he finally looked at her he had an intense and almost hostile expression on his face.

"Don't keep things like that from me, Bella. I can't protect you after the fact." He said with his voice tight.

"I'm sorry, baby. It won't happen again, I promise." Bella tapped her forehead against his chest before mumbling, "Can we go inside now?"

He smirked and kissed her lightly on the forehead before carrying her in the house. As they undressed and laid with each other, they both had lingering thoughts of what Mike had said and the implications of it. Bella was less concerned with her own safety but only Edward's well-being while Edward's primary concern was protecting Bella from anything Mike may decide to do. Both found sleep difficult yet did not discuss the matter any further.

~ADH~

Edward had been sitting on his bed, sketching, for several hours. He was trying his best to settle himself down after what Bella had revealed last night. He was no longer angry at her but his hatred for Mike was escalating with every passing minute. He did not know why Mike had such a vendetta against him. He barely knew him but now this vendetta had gone too far, he was targeting his Bella and that was not acceptable. Edward glanced up when he heard a knock at the front door and then heard his aunt welcoming someone in. Edward returned to his drawing, secretly glad that his aunt had a visitor because he didn't think he could avoid the inevitable talk she was desperate to have with him much longer. He knew she meant well but he was not accustomed to discussing his thoughts and feelings.

"Bella... It's good to see you again." Esme said opening the door for her.

Bella smiled and stepped inside.

"Esme, is Edward here?" Bella asked nervously moving from one foot to the other.

"Yes, he's in his room."

Bella drew her bottom lip in her mouth. When Edward left this morning he hadn't woken her up. She had been antsy all morning, worried about Edward to the point where her grandmother told her to go over and check on him. She felt silly but she didn't really know him well enough to know what his tells were and whether she should be concerned.

"Is everything alright dear?"

"Umm, yes, I just wanted to visit with him."

"His door is the first one on the right."

"Thanks, Esme and, umm, thanks so much for volunteering to take care of my Grans this weekend so Edward and I could go to the concert."

"It's not a problem dear, besides, I love your Grans so I am sure we will enjoy each other's company."

"Well, just make sure to study up on your jeopardy answers." Bella said with a laugh, "I'm going to go back there, is that alright?"

"Of course." Esme said as she went into the kitchen.

Bella walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Hearing Edward say come in, she cracked the door and stepped inside, seeing him with his back against the headboard with a book in his hand. He didn't look up right away and when he did he smiled from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, getting up quickly and walking over to her.

"I wanted to see you." Bella said shyly.

His mouth swooped down and kissed her gently. "I'm glad you did."

Bella smiled and started looking around his room. It was a small room with just a double bed and a dresser that had a stack of sketch pads on it, along with a coffee cup filled with pencils of various sizes. She noticed that everything was neat and in its place. She casually walked to the bed and sat down. She was desperate to look at his sketches but didn't want to invade his privacy. Edward set his current sketch pad on top of the pile on his dresser before sitting down next to her.

"What were you working on?" She asked, eyeing the sketchpads.

"Just some stuff I had in my head from yesterday."

"Can I see?" She asked giving him her best pouty look.

He stared at her for a long time before standing and reaching for his current sketch pad. He handed it to her and watched as she opened it to where the pencil was marking the page. Bella gasped when she saw the detail of his sketches. He was drawing the Piute Mountains and what she assumed was the trail he and Jasper had been on. She flipped the pages and was in awe at his obvious talent. As she continued to back track in the book she felt slightly embarrassed by the many pictures he had drawn of her. One page was filled with various depictions of her eyes while another was her mouth, many biting her lip. There were also several of her legs and a few of her ass. She smiled as she went through the pages and then gasped at the drawing he did from their first time together. It was a very sensual picture of her lying naked on his Harley, her head was tilted slightly to the side with her eyes barely closed, her bottom lip was in her mouth and she had a look of complete ecstasy on her face. Bella's body couldn't help but flush at the memory of that event. She looked up at Edward who seemed to be a little worried.

"I see something in my head until I can actually put it down on paper." He looked down for a moment, "Is it okay? I meant no disrespect to you or anything." His brows furrowed in concern.

"Edward, my God! It's beautiful. They all are. You really have talent, baby."

Edward smiled, pleased that she wasn't angry and that she liked what he had done. Bella looked around at the stack of books.

"Are all of those recent?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, most of those are from the time I was in prison."

Bella glanced at them but didn't want to impose. If he showed her, she wanted it to be his choice. Edward was conflicted. Some of the pictures he knew depicted things that were sort of bad but then again she seemed to really like what she had seen so far. He hesitantly stood up and brought the pile over to her.

"Baby, sit with me okay, let's look at them together." Bella said cupping his cheek.

He exhaled a loud breath and nodded as he sat on the bed and motioned for her to come to him. Bella scooted next to him as he put his arm around her shoulder. He used his other hand to push a couple of books out of the way and grabbed the oldest book. He smiled hesitantly as he opened the book to the first page.

_I grab the sketch pad and pick up the pencils. It's been a long time since I've drawn anything significant. I sit back and think, trying desperately to remember. Something, anything, but nothing comes to me. My memory has been shot. Well, the memories from when I was using that is. I wish the other memories would go away. I am glad that Guard McCarty won his bet but I am more thankful that Marcus and them gave up. I just hope someone else doesn't take his place. I continue to hold the pencil above the paper. My hand is shaking and I don't know why._

"These are really dark." Bella said softly, bringing Edward out of his memory.

Edward turned to her and nodded. "I wasn't in the best place then. That was my first book."

Bella nodded and continued to look at the drawings, feeling as if the happiness in the room was slowly being sucked out. There were a few people in the drawings which generally looked menacing but mostly it was scenery that should be light and joyful but was drawn dark and evil. Churches, homes, motels, she even recognized Hollywood Blvd but it didn't look like it did when they were there. It was drawn dirty and dangerous and she noticed there were pictures of needles scattered throughout the drawing in places they had no reason to be, such as the bricks of a building or embedded in a manhole cover. But what had caught her eye was a man, very small and almost unnoticeable. He was hidden within the complexity of the picture sitting against the wall with his legs drawn up. His head was between his knees with his arms over his head so Bella couldn't make out his face but she knew instinctively who it was. She traced her finger along the known street and then over the man in the picture with a look of sadness on her face.

"Is this you?" She whispered not taking her eyes away from the desolate man against the wall.

He sighed, "Yes."

Bella looked up at his miserable and forlorn face and touched his cheek lovingly before setting the book down and picking up the next one. The second book was not as dark as the first one and she wondered if anything had happened during this time or if he was just expressing his feelings at the moment. There were a lot of images that she didn't recognize as anything in particular as they were very abstract in nature yet she found that if she stared at them long enough the shapes of people or things began to take form. This was definitely different but still very good. As she got closer to the end of the book the pictures became more distinct. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the picture of a man and woman kissing on what looked like a Harley. She glanced at him and smiled.

"This looks familiar." She said with a wink.

He grinned as she looked back at the drawing. It was strange for him to see all these pictures again. He didn't routinely go through these books. It was his habit to finish one and start another. He would sometimes go months without sketching anything and some days he couldn't set it down. While he was in prison he was limited to the amount of sketching he was actually able to do. He usually only got two or three books a year so he learned to make the most out of everything. Bella seemed to really enjoy his drawings and as he watched her he found himself drifting away.

**Five Years Ago**

"Masen, you have mail."

I look up confused. I never get mail. I set my sketch pad down and take the letter. Who the hell is writing me? It better not be my aunt again. As I glance at the return address my breath hitches and I drop the envelope immediately. What the fuck! I start pacing in my cell, every so often glancing back at the envelope. My hand is nervously moving through my hair as my anxiety level triples in a matter of seconds.

"Oooh, Masen, what's got you so hot and bothered? Need to work off some of that energy?" Marcus laughs as he and Sam pass my cell.

I don't even hesitate. I leap at him so quickly he has no time to react. I immediately start punching his face over and over again until blood is coming out of his mouth and nose. When Sam tries to get me off of him I turn my rage on him. Hell, I think I might have even growled or some shit as I slam him against the metal bars of the cell. As he falls to the ground I pounce on him with all my force, hitting him with everything I have in me, trying to release the anger pent up inside of me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hear Guard McCarty say as he wraps his baton around my neck, pulling me back and away from Sam.

I am still moving trying to get loose so that my rage can be fulfilled but feel a sharp pain in my side as the other guard jabs me several times with his nightstick. I swing my legs and kick the stick out of his hands and that's when McCarty tackles me. He throws me to the ground, the nightstick still at my neck as he pulls it and my head back towards him. His knee is firmly set between my shoulder blades and the sheer weight of him has me out of breath and gasping.

"Put your hands above your head, Masen." The other guard shouts as he kicks at my hands.

I quickly comply and just as I feel like I am about to pass out McCarty loosens his grip on my neck, giving me just enough oxygen to remain conscious.

"Get those other two to the infirmary." McCarty hollers to someone, I don't know who.

I glance that way out of the corner of my eye and see that Marcus is unconscious while Sam is glaring at me. Two more guards have come over and one is checking Marcus and talking in his walkie-talkie while the other is with Sam who is grumbling that he is fine.

"Don't fuck with me, Masen." McCarty sneers as he moves his knee and lifts me up.

He releases his hold on my neck and I immediately begin coughing, trying to bring air into my lungs again. He then grabs my hands roughly and cuffs them behind my back as he huge hands grip the cuffs, holding me in place. He looks back at the other guards and tells them he is taking me to the hole and as I peek over, Sam flips me off and I can't help but smirk at him. McCarty leads me out of general population and towards the solitary confinement cells, not saying anything to me until we are almost to the cell.

"So what the fuck happened? Did they go after you again?"

I sigh and shake my head, "No, they just happened to be the unlucky fools to say something to me when I was pissed."

"Masen, that shit was stupid." McCarty says as the cell door opens.

He uncuffs me and tosses me inside, "I can't run interference for you on this. You're on your own. Do you understand?"

I don't say anything, just nod as I take a seat on the floor. He watches me for a moment and then shuts the door, the darkness enveloping me, overpowering my senses.

"_Do it! NOW!"_

"_But I didn't do anything." I wail through my tears._

_His face morphs and for a minute he looks like one of those old pictures of the devil. He grabs the switch from my hand and I immediately start screaming._

I jump up and start pacing in the dark. At some point I stop and hit the wall. I rest my forehead against the cool concrete and close my eyes tightly. I can't control my tears any longer and succumb to the despondency of my life. My whole body is flush against the wall as I sob uncontrollably. Eventually I can't stand on my feet any longer and fall to ground, curling myself into a ball as my world caves in around me.

~ADH~

I walk inside my cell a week later and plop down on my cot. The letter is still sitting on the bed where I left it before. That was the longest stint I have done in solitary and I don't want to do it again. I literally could feel myself going insane. I heard that I broke Marcus' jaw and might have caused some permanent damage to his eye. I wish I felt bad about it but I don't. Granted he didn't really do anything to me at that moment but he has done enough over the years. The warden didn't do anything aside from the hole because McCarty said Marcus and Sam have always messed with me so he wasn't surprised that I had taken matters into my own hands. So in spite of what he said last week, he did run interference for me.

"Is this what upset you?" I look and see a nightstick tapping the letter on the bed.

"Why did you protect me?" I ask not looking up at him. My eyes are still focused on the letter.

"I'm going to tell you something and if I find out you said anything to anyone I will make your life a living hell." McCarty says as he steps further into my cell.

Now I look up at him, "Do you mean my life ISN'T already a living hell?"

He smiles, that fucked up happy smile that doesn't belong in prison.

"Yeah, I suppose it must feel that way right now." He glances around as if to check to see that we are indeed alone before continuing to talk, "My older brother was a bit of a trouble maker but a great guy and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for me. When he got sent away, I was twelve. A year later he died in prison. He was raped and beaten to death while the guards stood by and did nothing about it." He sighs dramatically and looks around again, to see if anyone is nearby, "I like you. You remind me a lot of my brother but don't get any crazy ideas that because of that you can do whatever the fuck you want around here and I won't take you out."

I nod and take a deep breath. "Well, thank you for helping me and I'm really sorry about what happened to your brother."

He smiles again. Holy shit! Doesn't he realize a fucking prison guard ain't supposed to smile like that? He taps his baton against the letter and arches his brow.

"Just read it, Masen, better to get it over with than to wonder what's in it. If it's bad then fuck it but you never know, it might be something good as well." He says as he walks to the entrance of my cell and turns to me. "Just don't try to fight anyone else if it turns out to be bad. I don't think I can protect you if you do."

I nod and pick up the letter, tracing my fingers along the return address before flipping it over. My unsteady hands remove the document contained within. Beads of sweat are already lining my brow as I unfold the one page letter.

_Son,_

_I was surprised to hear that you were in prison. You were always such a pussy and never wanted to do anything illegal so I almost didn't believe this guy when he said he met another Edward Masen in the California pen. But he described you and I thought that had to be my son. I know I am probably the last person you wanted to hear from considering you have never come to see me or acknowledged my existence but I still want to help you, even though if you had done what the fuck I told you to do I wouldn't be in here myself. But that's besides the point. I have a few buddies that are in County as well. They can look after you. You were never one to deal with pain very well or even discipline for that matter so I am sure you can't defend yourself in a prison. I tried to teach you that necessary life skill but you had too much of your mother in you to really learn it. Now this guy from county did say that you were fighting off these two fuckers who were trying to make you their bitch and that at the time he was released they hadn't done anything yet. I bet your glad I taught your ass how to fucking survive in the real world, aren't you? Anyway, this guy said that he didn't know what became of the situation but, in case you have now lost that battle and have become some prison faggot, find John Michelson or Clyde Raymond. Tell them you're Ed's son and they will help you to deal with these fucking assholes. Be strong and remember what I taught you._

_Ed, #334887_

I crumple the letter into a ball and throw it against the wall. That fucker! I feel my hands clench at my side. I haven't heard from him in almost fifteen years and that's the fucking best he can do. No 'I'm fucking sorry for beating the shit out of you or worse, making you beat yourself', no 'hey man, sorry I used drugs around you and fucked your mother while you were in the same room', no 'I'm sorry for making you scam and cheat people and feel like shit'. Nope, all I get is, I am sure you're somebody's bitch by now and need my help protecting your sorry ass. FUCK! What exactly did that motherfucker teach me? My hands go into my hair as I try to control my need to hit something. I then glance at my sketch pad and with a heavy sigh I hop off the bed and pick it up remembering what McCarty said. I can't get into another fight that's for damn sure cause if I go in the hole again I won't come out of it okay.

**Four Years Ago**

I have been wrestling with this letter all morning trying to figure out what to write. My aunt has written me once a month, religiously for the last few years, always on the first because she says that it is a new beginning. I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean. I have to admit she is wearing me down with her optimism. In the beginning she used to spend most of her letters apologizing for not being there for me, for what her sister did and how she wished things had been different but the past year she changed approaches. Her letters are always joyful, as if I am at summer camp and she is letting me know what's happening in town while I am away. After the letter from my father a year ago I realized that he had not changed at all. He saw nothing wrong with what he did and critiqued me for having too much of my mother in me which of course made me wonder if maybe my mom had not always been crazy. Over the past year of reading Esme's gentle musings I decided it was time to stop hating her for something she had no control of. The problem was what the hell do I write about? It's not like I tell her about the shit that goes on in here.

"Masen, I need to ask you something." McCarty says walking into my cell.

I set my pen and blank letter down and look over at him. He looks nervous for some reason and is shifting from foot to foot. He then walks back to the entrance of my cell and glances down the hall.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, curious what could make tough ass McCarty look skittish.

"Look, this is going to sound weird but…" He steps out of my cell, looks down both hallways and walks back inside.

"Okay?" I say shaking my head slightly, what the hell is his problem?

"My anniversary is next week and umm, my wife is expecting something spectacular. Well, that's sort of my fault because I hinted that she was getting something she would never expect and nothing she could find elsewhere. I mean I don't know what the hell I was thinking." He rambles as he starts pacing in my small cell.

"I'm not sure how I can help you." I say watching him lean against my wall.

"I was thinking maybe you could draw a picture of her and then I could get it framed. That would be original wouldn't it?" He asks questioningly.

"You want me to draw your wife?" I ask stunned.

He immediately reaches in his back pocket and pulls out several pictures and a rolled up magazine. He hands them to me and opens up the magazine which automatically falls to a photo shoot of a voluptuous blond who I immediately recognize. I may not watch movies but I have seen this chick on many walls. I think they even showed her latest flick about a month ago, there wasn't a seat available. They had to show it twice.

"You're married to Rosalie Hale?" I ask louder than I should have.

He immediately brings his finger to his mouth and says 'shhh' as he frowns at me.

"Yes, we are going on our ten year anniversary and I want to do something special, hence the drawing of her."

"You're aware that half the men in this prison jack off to posters of her, right?" I say with a chuckle. Hell, probably more than half.

He laughs, loudly I might add, before getting a very serious expression on his face, "Of course I know that. That's why no one knows. You are the first prisoner I have ever told and if it gets out I swear to God I'll kill you."

I shake my head and try not to smile, McCarty and Ms. Hale. Who would have thought?

"So can you do it or not?" He says impatiently.

"Yeah, sure, umm, when do you need it?"

"By next Wednesday so that I have time to have it framed and wrapped nice and pretty."

I am trying not to laugh because hell, I know McCarty will kick my ass if he thinks I am making fun of him. But it is pretty damn funny hearing him talk about his anniversary and shit.

"Okay, well, give me a few days to come up with a variety of sketches and then you can pick the one you like best. And, hmm, get me an 11 x 14 artist board. You can get something a little bigger if you want but not larger than a 16 x 18 or I won't be able to get it done in time. The boards are white and kind of thick and you should be able to find them at any art supply store. The sketch you pick out I will draw on the board. Sound okay?"

He bounces on the balls of his feet, "Sounds fantastic!" He says, smiling that happy go lucky smile of his.

He starts to walk out of my cell and I clear my throat, "Hey, you aren't going to get in trouble for this are you?"

All I hear is his laughter as he walks down the hall and then suddenly his tone changes and I hear him shouting at someone down the way and then his baton hits the bars of the railing. I shake my head and look at the pictures he gave me which are candid shots of her at their home I would imagine, some pictures of her with a dog, and in a silly hat and one where she is sun bathing by a pool. Boy, there are people that would pay big money for these. I shake my head knowing damn well I wouldn't sell them. As I admire the pictures I notice that she looks really happy. I then look through the magazine spread. I don't want to copy a picture, that's a cheap way out. He wants something original for his wife and after all the help he has given me over the years I want to do something nice for him. I stare at the pictures for a long while until I think I have her in my head enough that I can draw her.

**Present Time**

"You have or had a bit of a crush here, Mr. Masen." Bella said giggling.

Edward shook his head as he came out of his memory. He glanced down at the book and could see that she was at the part with his sketches of Rosalie. He had done about ten different drawings. Guard McCarty had picked a really nice portrait of her with flowers in her long blond hair that are cascading around her face as she looks towards something and at the edge of the drawing you can see a partial hand with fingers curled, beckoning her to come and distinct on one finger is a simple gold band. When Edward had seen McCarty after his anniversary he had told Edward that his Rosie had absolutely loved the gift and the following day Edward had found a top of the line drawing kit on his bed.

"I did those for someone else." Edward said clearing his throat.

"This _is_ Rosalie Hale, right?"

Edward smiled, "Yes." He tapped the picture that McCarty had selected, "He picked that one for her so I drew it on an artist board and he framed it. Apparently she really liked it."

"That's very cool, baby."

Bella turned back to the book. The drawing was exquisite to say the least. It was romantic and beautiful, set in some garden. The expression on Ms. Hale's face was that of someone deeply in love and the hand. There was something so alluring about it, a lover calling his love to him. She assumed the hand belonged to Ms. Hale's husband and briefly wondered who that may be. She had heard that Ms. Hale was very private and Bella had never seen a husband in any picture of her. _I wonder how Edward knows her husband?_

Bella had been really happy with the past couple of books she had looked through because they had been very cheerful. She was on book eight and she couldn't help but wonder what had changed from books four to six to these. Books four to six had once again been very dark. There had been many images depicting dark figures in the corners of rooms or pictures of blood dripping off of trees, just overall sadness and despair. It had made her feel uncomfortable and when she had turned to ask Edward about them he looked to be in a different place. It was clear to her that he expressed himself through his drawings so what did those drawings represent for him. She suspected the dark figure was his father but she would never ask him. It was interesting to her that she could already tell when he was having a hard time and when he was not based on the content and texture of his depictions.

Edward glanced at what she had already looked through and what was left and sighed. He then took the book out of her hand and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor next to his bed. He did the same with the others. When he turned to look at her she had her arms crossed over her chest and she was arching her brow in anger. He grinned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Bella, this will take all day to go through. Can we save the rest for another time?" Edward asked hoping she would stop pouting.

"Okay fine." She said, smirking evilly at him.

She moved from her position and straddled his lap, bringing her mouth to his, her tongue tracing his lips until he opened up for her. He moaned in her mouth and she felt his manhood pushing against his jeans underneath her. She rubbed her aching pussy against him before deciding to take matters into her own hands. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and was disappointed that he actually had underwear on and then grinned knowing that she would have them tomorrow morning.

Edward slouched as Bella removed his excessively hard penis from his jeans. She turned and faced her ass to him as her tongue darted out to lick across his seeping head. His hands immediately went to her jean clad ass, massaging her cheeks as she licked and played with his head. When she pushed his cock to the back of her throat he quickly brought his hands to the front of her jeans, slipping them and her panties down her thighs. He began rubbing and kneading her ass before pushing two of his fingers inside her wet opening.

"Oh fuckkk, Edward baby, yes…" Bella moaned around his cock.

Bella was firing on all cylinders, she needed him desperately. She pushed her mouth further down on him, as far as she could as he continued to pump his fingers into her dripping wet pussy but it wasn't until his thumb grazed her other opening that her whole body began to shudder as she suctioned tightly against his cock.

"Bella, oh fuck girl, I'm going to coommmeee." He moaned as he allowed the tip of his thumb to push into her back entrance.

As his thumb went further inside of her, he added a third finger to her pussy and Bella quickly realized that she was no longer in control of her body. Her mouth clamped down on him as she sucked and scraped her teeth against him. As her orgasm gripped his fingers like a vice he groaned in both pain and immense pleasure as his own orgasm ripped through him and down her throat. She continued to suck on him as their bodies convulsed and trembled until finally she stilled and pulled her mouth away from his cock, panting breathlessly.

She rested her head on his thigh as he pulled his fingers and thumb out of her, feeling her body tremble once again. He gently moved his hands over her ass and down her lower back. He then gripped her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she turned her head slightly so that that he could kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Mr. Masen." She said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too, Ms. Swan." He kissed the tip of her nose, then her closed lids and finally laid a lingering kiss on her forehead.

His mouth moved up and down her neck sending delicious shivers across her skin. They stayed in this position for several minutes, neither wanting to part from the closeness they felt.

"I should head back to my Grans." Bella finally said with tremendous reluctance.

"Okay." He replied yet made no attempt to move.

He kissed her again, allowing his lips to touch every part of her that he could.

"Can I take the rest of your books to look at?"

She heard him take a deep breath in, "Why are they so interesting to you?" He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Because they're you. It's like getting a little glimpse into your life, into your mind and soul. You don't want me to see them?"

He sighed again, "It's embarrassing. Some of the things I drew were just crazy stuff in my head."

"Helios, baby…" She turned completely around so that she could face him, "I love you and there isn't anything in those drawings that would make me _not_ love you. But if you really would rather I not see them, then it's okay with me. I won't pressure you."

"Is this one of those reverse psychology things?" Edward said with a grin.

Bella smiled widely, "Depends on if it works or not."

"Hmmm." His lips found hers again as they kissed tenderly.

After several more minutes of kissing, Bella knew that she had to get up and go back to her Grans. She had been gone for over two hours and as much as she wanted to be here with Edward she was well aware of her obligations to her grandmother. Bella reluctantly pulled away from his succulent lips and removed herself from his lap.

"Let me walk you out." Edward said, rising from the bed as well.

They both fixed their clothing and then Edward bent down to pick up his sketch books, placing them on his dresser. Bella smiled as she started for the door. Edward glanced at the books and then pulled out the six that Bella hadn't seen yet. He ran up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist and handed her the books.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, feeling a tad bit guilty that she had coaxed the books out of him.

"Yeah, it's alright." He said with another gentle kiss to her forehead.

As they entered the living room they saw that his aunt was sitting on the couch with the television on high volume. As they walked in she immediately turned it down. Bella and Edward looked at each other and grinned mischievously as they realized they must have been a lot louder than they thought they were.

"I'll be at the house by 8:00 a.m., Bella." Esme said trying to mask the embarrassment she felt at hearing Edward and Bella's lovemaking.

"That will be wonderful. I have a couple of things made for you so you won't have to cook."

"Oh Bella, don't be silly, I am sure I can cook for your grandmother."

"Oh, I know, I just want to make it easy for you plus Grans wanted lasagna so I have one in the fridge that just needs to be heated up. You know, Esme, Grans talks highly of you. She is looking forward to your visit." Bella said enthusiastically. "In fact I am sure she would love to have a visit from Carlisle as well."

"Well, thank you, Bella. And, lasagna happens to be Carlisle's favorite dish so I am sure he will be over for dinner that night." She said laughing.

Bella smiled and waved at her as she and Edward headed towards the door.

"Are you leaving as well, Edward?" Esme asked curious why he would be going over so early.

"No, just walking her to the car."

Esme smiled as she watched the two young lovers walk out the door. She was so immensely grateful to Bella for seeing past the stigma of Edward's conviction and time in prison and seeing the caring and gentle man he was inside. She only hoped that Monday when they went to court that everything would go the way they had hoped it would. She felt confident in Mr. Whitlock. Edward had met with him several times already. There was a part of her that had hoped that the District Attorney wouldn't file charges against Edward but he did. But, she had a good feeling about court and truly believed things would work out as they should. Only time would tell she reasoned.

* * *

**A/N… So, we learned a little more about Edward's life in prison, along with his unorthodox friendship with a certain guard and got a glimpse of his drawings. And WTF, his dad's still an asshole *sigh* Oh well, now the next couple of chappies will be from their weekend at the resort and then dun, dun, dun… COURT!**

**Little plug for my girl Dishie who has started posting her second story called In Plain Sight… At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight? (www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8625307/1/In-Plain-Sight)**

**And, BTW, had the most awesome time in Lake Arrowhead with my girls, Amanda, Christy, Arlene, Nicole, and Mindy and of course two wonderfully charming Brit boys who apparently went to some crazy ass Hollywood party the night before the show. But, nope, they were darlings and did not sell the tale. God, I love them! I will tell you more about our Lake Arrowhead adventure over the next couple of chappies :-)**

**So don't forget to hook me up with a review, let me know your thoughts and theories.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you ladies! **

**And, to all my readers, family and friends on the East Coast affected by this bitch named Sandy, I am sending lots of good wishes and prayers your way **

**So it seems many are concerned about Mike. All in good time, peeps, all in good time. So how about some fun?**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As Edward walked into the living room his aunt was giving him a questioning look. In truth, Edward felt the need to talk to someone about the situation with Mike. He had been trying to wait until Carlisle got home but seeing Bella just now had brought out every fear he had about it. He couldn't lose her, of that he was certain. With a heavy heart Edward walked to the large oversized chair and sat down, avoiding eye contact with his aunt.

"Mike threatened Bella." He said in a casual tone.

Esme gasped. She knew something was going on as Edward seemed distracted and upset when he got in this morning. Generally, he is all smiles when he comes through the door each morning. It is as if he is floating on air as a man in love would be. But this morning he said very little and walked straight to his bedroom. She had tried to engage him but he had shut her down. Now she understood why.

"What do you mean he threatened her?" She queried.

Edward spent the next several minutes explaining what had happened in the bookstore yesterday with Bella, how he had been upset with her for not telling him sooner and that it was taking everything in him not to hunt down Mike and kill him. Esme listened attentively, noting on several occasions that Edward had balled his fists. She had no doubt that he could cause serious harm to someone if he so chose and she feared the worst if he actually came in contact with Mike.

"Edward, you must tell Mr. Whitlock. In fact, you should both go see him. This is very serious and with court proceedings on Monday, he needs to know. What if Mike just said those things to rile you up and get you to do something that would send you back to prison?" She arched her brow at Edward who was looking at her with a pained expression. Something told Esme that he had already heard this reasoning but wasn't buying into it or at least he didn't want to buy into it.

"That's what Bella thinks but what if it isn't? I can't take a chance with her safety, with her life."

"All the more reason you need to see Mr. Whitlock. He's your attorney, Edward, and must know every detail of your life if he is to protect you." She stood up and walked over to him so that she could rest her hand on his shoulder, "I know that you love Bella and want to protect her. Trust me when I say that I love Bella as well but I want to protect you more. I can't stand the thought of them sending you back to prison after you have worked so hard to change your life. To rise above the things that happened to you." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head lovingly. "I couldn't bear to lose you again." She whispered, her voice tight with emotion and unshed tears.

Edward was thrown back by not only her words but her act of tenderness. He cared about Esme but it never dawned on him how his actions could affect her as well. After some hesitation Edward nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Auntie. I'm going to call him and see if I can come by." Edward said standing abruptly.

~ADH~

Edward had called Mr. Whitlock's office and wasn't able to see him as Mr. Whitlock had court that morning and was in meetings that afternoon. His assistant had said she could set him up to see someone else in the office but there was no way Edward was going to do that. He trusted Mr. Whitlock and had no desire to tell anyone else the story, yet he felt antsy about waiting. As he walked to Bella's house later that evening he became even more resolute in what needed to be done, so by the time he reached her home and Bella opened the door for him, he had already made up his mind.

"What's the matter?" Bella was immediately concerned seeing the determined look on Edward's face.

"We need to go to Jasper's place and talk to his dad."

"Oh." Bella exhaled loudly.

"Bella, I need to tell him because I swear to you if Mike lays one hand on you I will kill him. I need someone to know why." Edward could tell by the stunned expression on her face that she believed his words to be true.

Bella turned around, "Grans, I will be back in a few minutes. Will you be okay?"

"Of course I will. I'm not an invalid, Bells." Her grandmother said from the living room.

"I know, Grans." She turned to Edward, "Hold on." She went inside and grabbed her things and then kissed her grandmother goodbye.

"So why are we going to their house?" Bella glanced at him as they drove to Jasper's.

"Because I couldn't see him in his office and this needs to happen today since we are leaving tomorrow." Edward said matter of factly, watching the scenery pass by him.

"Are they expecting us?" Bella asked, suddenly concerned about just 'dropping in' on the Whitlock's unannounced.

Edward sighed and shook his head. The thought didn't occur to him to actually call them and ask if it was alright. _Well, it's too late now!_ Edward was silent throughout the drive, hyper vigilant of his surroundings, taking in houses and cars, making sure they were not being followed. When they arrived at the house Edward was out of the car the minute she had it in park. Bella watched as he eyed a car approach and then pass them. When it was far enough down the street he walked to her side of the car and opened the door. Bella became even more concerned as he grasped her hand in his firmly and with purpose. Edward continued to look around as Bella stumbled to keep up with his brisk pace. Edward knocked on the door and glanced at her with a forced smile. They both turned as the door swung open and Liam appeared in a pair of running shorts and an Under Armour tank that was clinging beautifully to his chest. He had a towel around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand. _Oh good Lord!_ Bella thought.

"Edward, Bella. Jasper didn't say he was expecting company." Liam said, running his fingers through his obviously sweaty hair, "Come on in." He turned, "Jasper, you have guests."

"Actually, we want to see Mr. Whitlock." Edward said, seeing Liam smile, "Umm, the other Mr. Whitlock." Edward said slightly uncomfortable.

"Have a seat. I'll go get El." Liam smirked and turned while wiping his face with his towel.

Edward walked Bella to the couch and sat down. Bella immediately leaned into Edward who gently kissed the top of her head. A few minutes later Liam returned with both Eleazar and Jasper. Eleazar was barefoot but still wearing dress slacks with his dress shirt on except the shirt was unbuttoned at the neck and his tie was off. He gave Edward and Bella a curious look as he sat down across from them and crossed his legs. Jasper took a seat near his father and also crossed his legs. Bella almost giggled at the sight of the two of them because in that moment they bore the same exact expression and body posture, clearly Jasper was Eleazar's son.

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm sorry for coming to your home without calling you first but you weren't available today in your office and something happened that you need to know about." Edward said, griping Bella's hand firmly.

Eleazar looked between them and nodded, "What happened, Edward?"

Edward turned to Bella, "Bella, tell them about the bookstore."

Bella sighed, "First off, I know I should have said something earlier. Alice told me to tell both Edward and you but I waited to tell Edward until last night and well, I am about to tell you."

All four of them were now staring at her. It was in that moment that Bella realized that Alice had not said anything to Jasper. _Great! Now I am going to get Alice in trouble as well._ Bella closed her eyes for a moment and then recalled the events at the book store. Repeating, word for word, what was said, answering questions Mr. Whitlock asked and then demonstrating how she and Mike had been standing using Liam as a stand in for Mike. She was hesitant but she knew that she had to tell them everything and as she told them all that Mike had kissed her ear, she could almost feel the energy being sucked out of the room. Bella turned sharply to the couch, noting the lethal look that was now on Edward's face.

"I'm sorry." Bella mouthed to him.

Edward had been fine up until the point that Bella demonstrated just how close Mike had been to her and then when she said he kissed her, Edward's blood boiled. He stood up, pacing a minute and then practically darted to the door. Eleazar glanced at his son who was already up and following Edward outside. Edward pulled out his cigarettes the minute he stepped out the door. He began inhaling rapidly as he paced along the driveway, almost praying that Mike would appear so he could take care of him once and for all.

"Edward, don't do it, man."

"Do what?" Edward said with a calmness that was frightening.

He exhaled a long cloud of smoke and walked to the garage door leaning against it as he brought his cigarette to his lips once again; watching as a car passed by the house, disappointed that it wasn't Mike.

"Don't go after Mike."

Edward let out a sound that made the hair on Jaspers neck stand straight up. He could see in his friends face that he was not the happy go lucky guy he was the other day. He feared that Edward was planning something, something that he would not be able to take back.

"Mike's not worth it." Jasper said calmly, hoping to ease Edward's mind.

"It _would_ be worth it." Edward said coolly, stomping his foot on the discarded cigarette before lighting another one.

"Would it?" Jasper walked over to him and also leaned against the garage, "Losing Bella, losing the life you have with her, losing family and friends. That would be worth it?" Jasper said with passion.

Edward closed his eyes; his heart and mind were at war with one another. His desire to hunt for Mike was suffocating him yet what Jasper had said was resonating in his soul. The thought of losing Isabella was causing him unbearable pain. Pain worse than anything his mother or father had ever done to him.

"Guys like Mike think they can do whatever they want but they can't." Edward took a long drag and began speaking as smoke escaped his mouth, "Because she is with me he thinks it is okay to threaten her, he said that he will rape her." Edward opened his eyes and turned his head, showing Jasper a steely expression, "If something happens to her it will be my fault. I would rather kill him now and know that she's safe than live with the knowledge that something bad happened to her because she loves me."

"Doesn't she have a say in this? Do you really think she wants you to commit murder in her name?" Jasper replied calmly.

Edward dropped the cigarette on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair, trying hard to calm down and decipher his varying thoughts and feelings. In the past he would have done whatever it took to protect himself. He had never truly cared enough about anyone else to feel the need to protect them. But now he had several people he had grown to care about, Isabella, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. He knew that he couldn't be frivolous with his life. He needed to think about others and not be selfish. He took another long, deep, and cleansing breath before lighting up another cigarette.

"Thank you." Edward finally stated, before taking another drag off his cigarette.

Edward turned to him and Jasper nodded with a slight smirk on his jovial face. "You're welcome, Edward."

~ADH~

"You know, just because you have some high powered attorney, it doesn't mean you won't be convicted." Felix said looking up from the folder he was holding.

Edward nodded, momentarily startled by the concern evident in Felix's tone. Edward had already been with Felix for nearly 35 minutes and he was anxious to get going. Bella, Jasper, and Alice were all waiting for him in the car so they could leave for Lake Arrowhead. Edward glanced down to the floor as he remembered yesterday. When Jasper and Edward had returned to the living room Bella had been crying while Liam comforted her. Eleazar was on the phone with the police station and rambling about protection orders and that he didn't care who Mike Newton's father was. That's when Edward learned that the reason Mike got away with so much was because his father was the former mayor and three term Assemblyman vying for his second term as Senator. Rumor had it that he was being groomed to become Governor one day. Edward had quickly replaced Liam on the couch and after many hours of Eleazar arguing with Senator Newton, it was agreed that no charges would be brought against Mike for harassment under the agreement that Mike would formally apologize to Isabella and not make any contact with her at all. By the time they had returned to Bella's grandmother's house later that evening they were both mentally exhausted and ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Masen!" Felix's deep voice bellowed, causing Edward to snap out of his memory.

"I know that it is a possibility. Mr. Whitlock and I have discussed it." Edward was solemn, unwilling to think about that right now. He didn't want to ruin their weekend, after all, it may be his last weekend of freedom and he wanted it to be the best, for him and for Bella.

Felix leaned back in his chair and brought his monstrous arms across his chest. Felix was not accustomed to feeling compassion for his charges. After all, they were convicts he reasoned, all had shitty backgrounds and chose the lives they led but there was something different about Edward Masen. He had read his jacket both in and out of prison and was impressed that up until the rape charge he had stayed out of trouble. This had surprised him immensely as he figured if anyone had been destined for a life of crime it was Edward. After the incident at the Lake, Felix had been angry, mostly at himself for what he perceived as a lapse in judgment on his part. But over the past two weeks he realized that his judgment had not been impaired at all. He felt as strongly now as he did when Edward was first assigned to him that Edward was a decent guy who had absolutely shitty luck in life.

"Alright, well, get the hell out of here and I better not get any calls that you are in any kind trouble." Felix said with his typically sternness.

Edward grinned and stood up, "I can't imagine that there is that much trouble I can get into in Lake Arrowhead."

"You'd be amazed." Felix said, holding back the smile he wanted to display.

When Edward reached the door he stopped and turned around, "Will you be at court on Monday?"

"No, I don't generally do that. They will inform me what transpires with your case."

Edward looked puzzled for a moment, "So, this might be the last time I see you."

"It's possible, yeah, could be."

Edward nodded and made a strange face that was making Felix want to explode in laughter, _what the hell is he thinking?_

"Well," Edward paused, looking directly at Felix, "Aside from you scaring the shit out of me most of the time you're an okay guy, so…Thanks." Edward said with a slight quirk of his lip.

Now Felix was unable to contain his laughter. He laughed a deep booming sound that seemed to echo throughout the entire building. "Get the fuck out, Masen." Felix said between guffaws.

Edward shrugged and walked out, ready to meet his friends. Bella saw him emerge from the familiar building and her heart fluttered. The minute he was seated next to Bella he leaned over and kissed her softly. A kiss that seemed to linger for hours.

"Come on you two, save that for the room, we're still a couple hours away from the resort." Jasper chuckled as he tapped on the seat in front of him.

"Not the way she drives." Edward said with a smirk.

"Damn right, baby." Bella said, returning his smirk and then glancing over the seat at Jasper, "To quote the infamous Samuel L Jackson, 'Hold on to your butts'." She then wagged her brows for emphasis before turning to the wheel.

The eight miles on the 101 took a lifetime and the eighteen miles on the 605 wasn't much better. Bella reasoned that the traffic was always so heavy because there were far too many people in Los Angeles and all of them found it necessary to jump on the freeway even if they were only going a few exits away. _Would it kill someone to take a side street? Wait, maybe it would!_ Once they hit the 210 the drive was smooth sailing for the four friends who visited and laughed most of the way. Bella could tell Jasper was antsy. He had wanted to take his truck but had been outvoted for the comfort and convenience of Bella's Altima, Stella. And then Bella nearly died of laughter when Jasper asked if he could drive her to which Bella told him what she had told Edward when he had asked to drive her, "Stella only purrs for me".

"Oh my God! Look, look, only 18 miles." Alice exclaimed, jumping excitedly in her seat as they turned onto the 18.

The twists and turns of the winding road would have been scary were the mountains not so breathtakingly beautiful. The further they drove up the mountain the more captivating things became. In an odd quirk of weather for this time of the year, a gentle fog encased the mountains. As they passed through it the sight before them made them all realize the power of something beyond. In a sudden move that frightened her friends, Bella pulled over into one of the lookout points.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked concerned. "Is everything alright? I knew we should have taken my truck!"

"I need to get a picture of this." Bella said, exiting the vehicle before anyone could protest.

Bella darted down the edge trying to get the perfect angle. She found herself walking on the other side of the partition, taking the small dirt pathway behind several trees. She stood in silence as a tear slipped out of her eye. She felt as if she were looking at heaven or at least what she imagined it to be. _Dad would have loved this!_

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked, walking up to her.

"It's like we are standing above heaven."

"It's very beautiful." He put his arm around her waist and she immediately leaned into him.

Edward held her close as he brought his eyes to the cloud covering over the San Bernardino Mountains. Bella had said it looked like heaven. He wasn't 100% convinced there even was a heaven but if there was he was certain that being anywhere with Bella would be like it. When she hadn't come back right away he had become worried and went searching for her. He was certain the image of her standing with her arms crossed over her chest and tears in her eyes as she took in the magnificence below would be embedded in his mind for an eternity. They stood and watched the fog move below them for several minutes.

"We should go back." Bella said wiping under her eyes, "Jasper is probably sitting in the driver's seat by now and Stella won't like that."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of her head before leading her back to the car. Turns out Bella didn't need to worry about Jasper as he and Alice were engaged in a tender embrace. They drove the rest of the way to the resort talking excitedly about the concert.

"Just pull into the valet parking, Bella. It's included in the cost." Jasper said from the back seat.

Bella nodded and a nice gentleman by the name of Alex opened her door. Edward frowned and internally growled at the fact that this kid was staring at her legs. Well, he thought it was internal until Bella whipped her head around and cocked her brow at the same time the poor valet jumped back. Edward stepped out of the car and eyed the frightened boy who looked as if he was about to piss himself. _Yeah fucker, that's my woman, so stay the fuck away!_

"Are you folks checking in?" Alex stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Edward.

"Yes, we are." Jasper said unable to control his peals of laughter. He then turned to Edward, "Come with me, man, you're scaring the dude." He said as he tapped Edward's shoulder and motioned with his head towards the inside of the resort.

Edward looked back at Bella and Alice who were directing the valet on luggage disbursement.

"Dude, she's fine." Jasper said still laughing

They walked up to the front desk and as they did Edward looked around the lobby. It was spectacular. Suddenly Edward felt extremely underdressed and out of place. He was wearing a pair of lightly faded button fly jeans with a white beater which showed off an ample amount of his tattoos. His hair was its usual disarray so he immediately began combing his fingers through it, trying desperately to tame the unruliness.

"You're fine, Edward. No one will judge you here. My dads and I come to this resort every winter to ski." Jasper said, noticing his friend's uneasiness.

Jasper handed him his keycard just as the ladies and the frightened valet entered the resort. The valet passed the cart over to the bellhop who smiled at Bella in what Edward deemed a flirtatious manner. Edward's brows furrowed before he strutted over to where she was, as a dominant lion would around another male vying for his lioness. As he approached her he brought his hand under her chin and lifted it slightly as she closed her eyes, eagerly awaiting the kiss she knew would come. He grinned as her lips parted slightly. He then looked up and eyed the bell hop whose eyes were now as round as saucers at the expression Edward was giving him, causing him to visibly cringe. That was the look Edward wanted and without hesitation his lips touched Bella's gently as he swept his tongue along her lips and then pulled away, leaving her wanting.

"What room, sir?" The bellhop asked, clearing his throat.

"They're in Suite 300 and we are in Suite 304." Jasper said authoritatively.

"Why don't we settle in and then we can meet for dinner, maybe walk down to The Village to eat?" Alice asked in her typical overly enthusiastic way.

"That would be great." Bella said practically bouncing herself.

Edward glanced at her but was focused on Jasper who was whispering in his ear that Edward was not expected to pay for anything, that the entire trip was Carte Blanche. Edward wasn't sure what that meant but Carlisle had given him some money before he left and had already informed him of the ins and outs of tipping both at restaurants and in hotels. As they stepped off the elevator and entered the suite Edward made a quick count of how many bags they had and then doubled it for the tip, making sure this guy knew he could take care of his woman.

"Enjoy your stay." The Bellhop said smiling at the money in his hand.

"This is really nice." Edward said looking around their suite but before he could say anything else Bella was pulling his beater up.

He quickly pulled it the rest of the way over his head while Bella unbuttoned his jeans. She pushed them and his boxers down and dropped to her knees, worshipping the magnificent cock before her. Bella was extremely turned on by the ferocity of Edward's display of possessiveness in the lobby and couldn't hold back her escalating desire for him. She was surprised by how aroused she was by his sudden need to lay claim on her. Edward's hands worked their way into her hair and held her still as he thrust forcefully into her mouth. Bella grabbed his ass to steady his rhythm and made a gurgled moan around his girth. Edward let out a deep and carnal groan before pulling out of her mouth, much to Bella's dismay.

"Get undressed." He voice was low and throaty.

Bella began chewing on her bottom lip as he walked passed her to the bed. Edward's perfectly round and robust ass and his tattooed muscular back which was flexing with his every move, was begging her to follow suit. He turned and faced her as he leaned against the edge of the bed, moving his hand slowly up and down his cock, watching as Bella's lips parted and her eyes glazed over.

"Get undressed, Bella. I want to fuck you."

Bella felt weak in the knees and haphazardly stripped her clothes off, never breaking eye contact with him. He was turning her on more than she thought was possible. This forceful side of him had her in a tizzy. She was so thankful that Alice had said they could settle in for a little bit and meet for dinner later. She knew that secretly Alice was telling Bella to go and fuck away. When Bella was naked before him he motioned with his free hand for her to come to him. She did so, almost trance like. Edward swiped his thumb along his slit and then spread his fluid along her lips.

"Are you ready for me?" He whispered huskily as he shoved three fingers inside her without warning, feeling her squirm. Her mouth parted but no words came out, only whimpered moans escaped her throat.

"I'm always ready for you." Bella said, finally finding her voice.

"I see that." Edward brought his wet fingers into his mouth, "You're always so delicious. Don't you agree?" He said bringing his mouth to hers so she could taste herself on his lips.

"Oh God! Edward, fuck me, please. I…I can't wait." Bella murmured as his mouth moved down her neck.

"So you want me to fuck you, huh?" He asked in a voice that set her core on fire.

"Yes, please, yes." Bella moaned and writhed against him.

He smiled and yanked on her hair and moved her to the edge of the bed before grabbing both of her legs simultaneously. He lifted them above her head as he rammed his rock hard cock inside of her. He held her ankles together with his large hand while his other hand kneaded her breast. Edward pushed into her hard and fast. Uninhibited by their surroundings, Edward and Bella screamed in pleasure as their lovemaking continued. Edward could feel her trembling and knew that she was close and even though he could easily come himself he wouldn't just yet. He was not finished with Isabella. He placed his hands on either side of her legs holding them together and sustained his quick and steady pace causing Bella to arch off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her. He continued to push into her quickly, enjoying the way her walls tightened and gripped his cock.

"Oh fuck, Bella." He panted, "I'm gonna make you come all fucking night."

Bella's eyes literally rolled into the back of her head as he continued to pump inside of her at an ever increasing pace. Her body still shaking and trembling from her release he pulled out of her abruptly and flipped her over, spreading her legs as he pushed inside of her again. He began squeezing her plump and perfect ass, loving the way it felt underneath his strong hands. He then allowed his thumb to graze her back entrance, grinning as Bella moaned loudly.

"You're going to let me in there aren't you, Bella?"

"Oh fuck, yes." Bella gasped into the soft down comforter.

He leaned down and sucked on her shoulder as he continued to thrust within her. Bella's body was on overload. His relentless and fast rhythm was about to send her over the edge again. He then pulled out of her abruptly and climbed onto the bed, pulling her up with him. He rolled her on her back and began kissing her before bringing both of her knees to his chest. He pushed into her once again and Bella was unable to contain the volume of her moans of delight. She was so close.

"Come for me, Bella. I need to feel your walls squeeze my cock again." Edward panted and began thrusting quickly. "Fuck, Bella, now baby, I need you to come… NOW!" His voice strained as he tried to hold off his impending orgasm.

Bella screamed out as her body succumbed to Edward's prowess. The minute Bella's walls tightened around him Edward's eyes closed tightly as his whole body tensed and he lost his breath momentarily. He continued to grunt and pant as he pumped into her over and over, allowing her to milk the rest of his orgasm out of him until he eventually stopped and rolled off of her, completely spent and exhausted. Bella flipped over and nuzzled into his chest as his hand went into the back of her hair. Within minutes they had both drifted off to sleep.

~ADH~

Edward and Bella exited the elevator holding hands. After their nap they had showered and made love once again. Bella was definitely planning on taking advantage of the privacy they had this weekend. They stepped into the huge lobby and found Alice and Jasper huddled together on a large couch. Jasper was whispering his undying love to Alice as she kissed him softly on the lips. Edward cleared his throat as they approached.

"Get a room you two." Edward chuckled.

Jasper casually moved his hand through his hair, scratching his scalp with his middle finger causing the four of them to break out into laughter. Edward sat in one of the high back chairs and shook his head at Bella when she started to sit in the other one. She arched her brow and he reached his hand out for her. He pulled her to him and his lap, spreading his legs slightly so that she could set her feet down between them. His arm immediately went around her waist in a possessive manner. Bella looked at him questioningly but before she could query Edward's actions Alice's perky voice began speaking.

"The Village is not far and they have a few places we could eat at but I really like Woody's."

Edward moved his hand under the back of Bella's shirt slightly, glancing around the room. He wasn't sure what was in The Village but he was hoping it would be a little more casual. He had borrowed a button down shirt from Carlisle for the concert but the rest of his attire was his typical jeans and t-shirts. Bella had selected a flared blue skirt that touched above her knees and a white tank top over a dark blue one. She looked beautiful but Edward didn't like that other people were ogling her, undressing her with their eyes. Bella ran her fingers along his jaw which was already taut.

"Helios, baby, what's wrong?" Bella whispered, trying to snap him out of the mood he was in.

"Nothing, yeah, The Village is okay." He said with little enthusiasm.

"Do you want to stay here, Edward?" Jasper asked concerned by the expression on Edward's face.

Edward closed his eyes, trying to get a hold of this immense jealousy he was feeling. In town he felt like he wasn't that much different than most but here in the mountains in this fancy resort with people dressed nicely, he worried. Worried about everything from people telling him he didn't belong, to Bella realizing he had nothing to offer her, to being a burden on his friends because he didn't know how he was supposed to act or dress.

"We can just order room service." Edward heard Alice say and suddenly he realized that he must have zoned out.

"No, I'm sorry, no, it's cool." Edward said and to prove that he was indeed alright he stood, bringing Bella with him. "So, which way to this Village?"

Alice smiled and nodded as she and Jasper rose. The four of them started walking down the hill towards the village. Bella saw Edward reach into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. She noticed that he was smoking a lot more than he normally does but she didn't want to say anything about it and make him self-conscious or imply that she didn't want him to smoke. She instead slipped her hand into his back pocket so he could light up his cigarette. He smiled down at her after he exhaled a puff of smoke and slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side. Edward generally didn't smoke around Bella but his nerves were shot and he was having a hard time controlling the Neanderthal side of his brain that was telling him to grab Bella by the hair and drag her back to the room and fuck her over and over again. He shook his head a minuscule amount, trying to get that image out of his head. _Get it together, Masen!_

"I love you." Bella said, squeezing his ass.

He smirked, "Me or my ass?" He asked with an arch of his brows.

Bella made a show of stepping back to inspect his fine backside, finally slapping it, "Your ass."

Edward put his cigarette between his lips and lifted her up, causing her to scream and giggle at the same time. He then used one hand to tickle her sides holding her squirming body tightly against him with his other arm.

"What was that?" He mumbled causing the cigarette in his mouth to bob up and down.

"You, You…I love you, your ass is horrible." Bella said with tears in her eyes as she continued to scream and squirm, trying to get away.

He arched his brows again, giving her just a small smirk as he continued to assault her sides.

"I mean, you AND your ass, your ass is exceptional." Bella sputtered. "No one has a better ass than you, baby."

He set her down and she slapped his chest as he brought his fingers to his cigarette to take a long drag. When she went to slap his chest again he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Alice and Jasper had both been laughing at their two friends but secretly they were happy for the levity that was now in the air. Edward was laughing and Jasper made a mental note to ask him what was going on when he got the chance.

Bella immediately loved The Village. It was a quaint little shopping center with restaurants and cute little stores. Unfortunately they couldn't be seated right away so much to Edward's dismay Bella drug him through several of the stores. Eventually he let her go off with Alice while he hung back with Jasper, waiting for the time to get close to when they could go eat.

"You know I meant what I said. My parents paid for this entire trip. You don't need to worry about paying for anything." Jasper said trying to reassure Edward.

Edward inhaled and exhaled his cigarette a few times before he looked over at him.

"I have money but…" He paused, "I really don't belong here."

Edward turned back towards the store, lighting another cigarette.

"That's not true, Edward. You belong anywhere you choose to be."

Edward ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "I wish I lived in your world, Jasper. I really do."

Jasper started to reply but the girls walked out of the store each carrying a bag. Edward dropped his recently lit cigarette and stepped on it as Bella approached. She immediately found her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as he leaned down to kiss her soft lips.

"So did you find what you wanted?" Edward asked against her lips.

"Uh, huh." Bella squeezed him tightly, "Right here."

Edward smiled and kissed her again.

"It's about time to go eat. We should head back over there." Jasper said putting his arm around Alice.

Woody's Boathouse restaurant overlooked the lake and thankfully for Edward it was what he presumed was reasonably priced, although he couldn't fathom paying $12 for a hamburger. He had been hesitant when looking at the menu but then remembered what Carlisle had said to him before he left the house that morning.

"_Edward, I want you to have this." Carlisle says as he hands me a wad of cash. I look up at him in confusion. "Things get expensive quickly. This isn't much, trust me, room service is expensive and generally restaurants up the mountain are as well."_

_Edward was breathing heavily as he seriously contemplated whether going was such a good idea. He had never actually taken Bella anywhere that cost him money. And now suddenly everything felt overwhelming. What was he supposed to say and do?_

"_Maybe I shouldn't go." _

"_No, you should go. You will have a great time. Sit down for a moment, Edward. Let's talk about a few things." Carlisle says, motioning for me to sit on the couch._

At that point Carlisle had gone over the do's and don'ts of being in a hotel, tipping, what to expect at a concert and had overall reassured him as a father might reassure a nervous son before his first big date. Edward kissed Bella's temple and whispered for her to order whatever she wanted. Bella nodded as she ran her hand along his thigh. They had a wonderful meal and even better conversation. After dinner they walked up the hill to the resort.

"You want to walk around the resort?" Edward asked Bella as they got to the lobby.

Bella nodded, liking the idea of a night stroll with Edward. Edward glanced over to Alice and Jasper who were already making their way to the elevators.

"Hey, Jazz… we're going to walk around. We'll catch you guys in the morning."

Jasper and Alice both turned and smiled before nodding. Bella and Edward watched them walk towards the elevators and saw Alice hold on to Jasper tightly. Edward then walked Bella outside the side door that led to the pool. It was late so all the lights were on, reflecting off the water in the pool. As they strolled passed the cabana, they came along a circular veranda just off of the pool section. Bella immediately made her way to the railing and looked over. With the new moon in the sky you could distinctly see the water glistening below them.

"Helios, come look at this."

Edward came up behind her, molding his body to hers. Suddenly the water and the moon and the trees didn't seem so interesting to Bella. He bent down slightly, running his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. With quick precision, Bella found her panties in Edward's pocket. The cool breeze moved up her leg, making her skirt flutter slightly and the wetness that was already forming to feel like ice.

"I love you, Isabella." Edward whisper as he kissed down her neck while simultaneously slipping his hand back under her skirt, inserting two of his fingers inside of her wet and eager center.

"Mmmm, Edward, I love you, too."

He turned her around slow and stealth like. Bella went willingly, her heart and body his forever. Edward brought his hand to her face, his thumb slipping into her mouth as his fingers continued to move in and out of her. Edward swiped his tongue along his lips as Bella's head fell back and her eyes fluttered closed. She was already moaning through her parted lips. Edward pushed her back against the railing as he moved his hand away from her face and to his pants to pull out his throbbing manhood. He removed his fingers, putting them in Bella's mouth as he thrust into her waiting heat. Bella moaned wildly as she sucked and nibbled on his long fingers. A few moments later, Edward pulled his fingers out of her mouth and rested his hands on the railing, needing added leverage to increase his rate of speed. They were both enthralled with one another, their sounds of passion echoing in the night.

"Bella, I… Oh God! I need you… so fucking much." He panted through raspy breaths.

Bella brought her head up and could see the pain and anguish on his face. His eyes were closed and his brows her furrowed. He looked like he was both angry and sad, like his brain couldn't decide which emotion should be present at the given moment and she wondered if he had ever really needed anyone before, if he had ever allowed himself to truly depend on someone else. She brought both her hands to his cheeks.

"I need you, too, Edward." Bella said reassuringly.

He let out a loud breathy gasp as he placed his forehead against hers. He continued his relentless pace as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Bella wasn't sure what kind of inner struggle he was having but she needed him to know that he was it for her. At that moment she knew without a doubt that she wouldn't leave him. She wasn't sure what that meant for her job but she knew that she couldn't have him trust her with his heart and then vanquish it as others had. She would rather die herself that to see him hurt like that.

"Always, Edward, I'll need you always. We'll always be together."

His lips found hers and she could feel tears falling onto her face as he pushed harder and harder into her, sweat forming along his forehead. Edward had felt so many unexpected emotions throughout the day, maybe it was the realization that he could go back to prison and would never see Isabella again, maybe it was insecurity at not feeling worthy of her, or maybe it was simply desire beyond any normal scale. All he knew was that he hadn't been able to resist her. The way her hair was blowing behind her, the way her dress was moving gently in the breeze, teasing him with her sexy thighs. He was trying to not be noticeable to anyone but he needed her to open up more for him if he was going to hit her spot. He grabbed one of her legs and lifted it around his waist and as he pushed inside he knew he had hit his target as she inhaled a quick sharp breath.

"Right there, yes, yes…" Bella started kissing him with a passion that was about to consume them both.

"Bella, baby, you need to come, I… I can't hold off much longer."

"Faaasssstttteeeerrrr." She slurred as her lips locked with his again.

Edward moved quickly into her trying to hold off his release until she reached hers but he wasn't able to. He grunted loudly as he came and was rewarded with Bella's tight walls constricting his cock and making him gasp for air. They continued to move against each other until Edward finally pulled his satiated cock out of her. Bella's leg fell limply to the ground and Edward kneeled down, pulling out her panties and catching the evidence of their lovemaking as it slowly made a cold trail down her leg. Bella shivered and reached her hands back to hold onto the railing to steady herself.

"Do I need to carry you, baby?" Edward asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"Just give me a minute, I was just fucked by a sex God and need to get my bearings again." Bella said with her eyes closed and her lips curled into a knowing smile.

Edward laughed, "Well, by all means, rest, I just thought, maybe we could take a bath in that fancy tub in our room but…" He ran his fingers along the neckline of her tank top, "If you would rather stay out here."

Bella opened her eyes and raised her brows, "I could use a dip in the tub."

He smiled that crooked smile that made Bella immediately want him again. _How does he do that?_ She shook her head and grinned as she stood up and took his hand in hers.

"I don't think I will be able to walk by the end of this weekend." Bella said casually.

"Well that _is_ my plan." Edward said confidently, hearing Bella gasp beside him.

* * *

**A/N … So first night in the bag…I know many of you are concerned about Mike but at least they told more people, who wants to lay wagers that Mike will do as daddy says? And, have any of you ever been in a situation where you felt over your head and were absolutely paranoid that you were going to be called out for it, that everyone around seemed to KNOW that you were in over your head. Yeah, I have. That's how Edward is feeling right now. He has minimal social skills and lacks trust in others and for him to tell Bella he needed her showed immense vulnerability…anyway, enough psychobabble, hehehehe… check out the blog for some pics of the resort, the restaurant, and the pic I took on the way up (thanks Dishie for being a sport and letting me get my tourist on…LOL).**

**Time to pimp a new story by my girl LayAtHomeMom called In Your Room (www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8664104/1/In-Your-Room) that you all really need to check out and give some love for. Have I ever steered you wrong? Summary: ****After years of bedroom boredom with Missionary Mike, can Bella find the sexual salvation she's seeking in the arms of campus hottie, Edward Cullen? Rated M for Edward's dirty mouth, Bella's inner whore, embarrassing situations and lemons galore…**

**So hit me up with a review, let me know what ya think. We will go to the concert next chappie!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DannysMom…Love you ladies! **

**So Edward is feeling a bit out of his league right now, hmm, so what will happen today?**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Edward stood on the balcony smoking a cigarette in his board shorts and nothing else. Bella watched in apt fascination how his right shoulder flexed when he brought the cigarette to his mouth. They had already eaten breakfast and were getting ready to meet Alice and Jasper on the private beach attached to the resort. They didn't have to be at the show until 6:00 that evening so the girls decided that an afternoon sunbathing was in order while Edward and Jasper had decided that racing speedboats was a better way to spend the day. Bella turned around to gather her things together and pick up the sarong lying on the arm of the couch. Edward slid the balcony door open and slinked inside, startling Isabella who was just wrapping her sarong around her waist.

"Jesus, Edward." Bella screamed as he grabbed her from behind.

"Hmm, Jesus, God, same thing, right?" He said nibbling down her long neck as his hands sought out her breasts.

"Huh?" Bella stuttered, lost in the sensations.

"You seem to scream that out a lot, is that my new nickname?" He said, sucking her flesh into his mouth with no intention of releasing it until he knew that she was marked.

Bella's hand moved up the back of his neck and tugged on his hair as she moaned incoherently.

"Oh, God!" She whispered and then giggled when she realized what she had done.

She could feel Edward's smile against her flesh. Edward removed his mouth from her neck, laying a soft kiss over the purple mark on her pale skin. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go out. Bella looked sinful in her white bikini and he was certain that he might actually need to piss around her lounge chair to ward off any fool who was stupid enough to approach her. Besides, Edward liked the solitude of the magnificent suite they were staying in. It was as if they were in their own little apartment, away from everyone. They had already had sex twice that morning and looking the way Bella did at the moment he wanted to again.

"Do you know how to drive a speedboat, Helios?" Bella asked, bringing Edward out of his thoughts.

"It can't be that much harder than any other racing vehicle." Edward spun her around and grinned at her flushed face.

He leaned down and kissed her plump, ready lips as his hand moved into her bathing suit bottoms, his fingers moved forcefully up and down her clit and peaked at her entrance with every pass he made. Bella, who had become accustomed to moaning at will, let out several panted sounds as his ministrations brought her to the promise land in record time. He continued stroking her throbbing nub until the phone started ringing and shortly thereafter Bella's cell phone started buzzing. Edward hesitantly pulled away from Bella and reached for the phone only to hear Jasper's laughter on the other end.

"_Hurry up, man. Fuck or get off the pot, we're wasting daylight, Bro." Jasper said between hysterical laughter._

Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"Well, I think I might need to fuck her so we will be out shortly." Edward said looking at Bella who was giggling as she set her cell phone down.

"_Well, make it a quickie." Jasper replied, laughing as he hung up._

Edward sat down on the sofa and motioned for Bella, who sauntered over to him with a little extra sway in her hips. Edward licked his lips as he pulled his cock out of his trunks and stroked himself. Just as she had done the other day Bella dropped to her knees before him, prepared to worship Edward's exquisite penis.

~ADH~

For the past few hours, Edward and Jasper raced up and down the lake. The first 30 minutes consisted of Jasper giving Edward the basic run down on how to operate a speed boat. Edward was a quick learner and after losing the first three races to Jasper he got the hang of it and had won the last three matches between them. Their boats were now sitting idle, side by side as they enjoyed a cold beer and relaxed in the sun.

"You think I've had a sheltered life, don't you?" Jasper asked casually, taking a long swig of his beer.

Edward hesitated. He had just been about to take a drink when Jasper asked his question. Edward took a deep breath before finally taking a long swig of his beer. He turned to Jasper and nodded, affirming Jasper's assumption. He suddenly worried though that he might have offended his friend.

"Yeah, but there isn't anything wrong with that, isn't that the way life's supposed to be?" Edward said with a shrug.

"But you also think I have some Pollyanna existence don't you?" Jasper asked with an arch of his brow.

Edward smiled, "Well, I don't know who Pollyanna is but you shouldn't be ashamed that you have parents who love you and have been able to indulge your every wish." When Jasper looked at him strangely Edward continued, "Jasper, I have never seen anyone who has jet skis and bikes and boats at their disposal like you do or can go skiing every year at a nice resort or just not have to work." Edward shrugged again, "But, like I said, it's not a bad thing."

Jasper watched him for a moment and sighed dramatically. _He thinks I'm a rich brat!_

"It's true that my dads do indulge me and, in reality, I take advantage of it." Jasper brought his hand up the back of his neck and rubbed it like he was hurt. "It started when I was younger. They just…" Jasper scrunched his eyes shut and shook his head slightly, "They just desperately want to make up for the other stuff that has happened in our lives. You know what I mean?" Jasper asked glancing at Edward.

Edward shook his head. No one had ever bought him nice things to make up for the bad stuff in his life. Jasper sighed once again.

"For a long time my parents thought I had some kind of death wish." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Really?" Now Edward was truly perplexed. _Why would Jasper be suicidal?_

"I mean, I wasn't suicidal or anything." Jasper said as if he could sense what Edward was thinking. "It's just that for a long time I didn't talk to anyone or interact with anyone other than Alice and then suddenly I wanted to race dirt bikes and later motorcycles. At that point they didn't care, they were just happy I was showing an interest in life so they gave me whatever I wanted hoping I would be, I don't know, happy?" He shrugged, "Turns out I was more of an adrenaline junkie but by the time they realized that it was kind of too late." He said with a slight grin on his face.

Edward smiled and then opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, a bewildered look on his face.

"Go ahead, Edward. You can say anything you want. I won't get upset." Jasper said with a laugh.

"So… why do you still live with your parents?"

"Umm, I just…" Jasper once again ran his hand up his neck, his face bore a look of complete concentration and then he blew out a breath, "I just get real antsy if I'm too far away from them. It's like I feel like I am going to have a panic attack or something."

Edward looked at him strangely. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Jasper let out a nervous laugh seeing the expression on Edward's face.

"A lot of shit happened when I was a kid and…" Jasper paused trying to decide what he should say, he then sighed again, "When I was twelve, my parents and I had gone to one of those carnivals, you know those cheesy ones in mall parking lots." Edward nodded so Jasper continued, "Well, we were walking home because my dad, Liam is kind of a workout fanatic and he thought it would be good to walk. You know, exercise as a family kind of thing. Anyway, umm, we were stopped by a group of guys who…" Jasper closed his eyes as images flashed through his head, images that brought to life his worst nightmares, his greatest fears.

"Hey, Jazz, man it's cool. I have my own fucking demons. You don't need to tell me. I understand." Edward said reassuringly, seeing the look of horror and panic on Jasper's face.

Jasper shook his head, "My dad Liam is a great fighter, does taekwondo and works out, so he yelled at my dad to take care of me but there was just too many of them. They ganged up on him and he was beat up badly in front of us and when my dad tried to help him they went after me saying if I was gonna be raised by faggots I should become one too. My dad had to choose between protecting me and protecting the love of his life." Jasper swallowed hard and opened his eyes which were wet, "He chose me. He kept telling me to shut my eyes and cover my ears but I couldn't and these men, these fuckers, were yelling horrible things to both of my fathers. But that wasn't even the worst of it. Do you know what the worst part was?" Jasper asked in a tone that was chillingly calm. Edward shook his head.

"The worst thing was looking up to see the expression on my dad's face as he watched these ugly and vile men assault my dad Liam as he stood there helpless, unable to stop it. That fucking look has haunted me. I mean, you know my dad, he's fucking fierce but that night he looked like…" Jasper exhaled loudly and shook his head, "I don't know, I can't describe it but it was like his heart was being ripped out or something. After my father healed we moved out to California. We could have gone to Los Angeles but my parents wanted to live in a smaller town. I just… I know it's stupid but every time I think 'hey, get the fuck out of your parent's house, you loser' I see that night and I can't leave them." He says with a shrug. "Real pussy, huh?"

Edward shook his head, "No, not at all."

Edward stared at him for a long time, absorbing what Jasper had just told him. He knew what it was like to be hurt by his parents but he had no idea what it would be like to witness loving and caring parents sacrifice themselves for their child. His mind went back to Esme and how she always reacts to him and the words she said two days ago, _I care about protecting you more_, he gasped with the realization that she would sacrifice herself for him. He swallowed, trying to hold back his own tears and then suddenly leaned over the railing of the boat and grabbed Jaspers hand, forcing Jasper's fingers over the scar on his chest. Jasper looked up at him confused.

"My mom did that." Edward said firmly.

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded. He could tell that the scar was deep but there were also a lot of other smaller scars over it. Jasper couldn't imagine a mother hurting her child like that. He realized that there was a reason he and Edward had met one another, why they had connected so quickly, they had both suffered and Jasper firmly believed that they could possibly help each other heal. Jasper had been to a few counselors who had helped him in many ways but he never felt completely comfortable with any of them to really open up about everything. It hadn't been until he turned to racing that he connected to the world. Jasper felt oddly at peace, a sense of relief filled him when he told Edward what had happened to him and his parents. He also knew from his own experience just how difficult it was for Edward to share a piece of himself with someone else.

Edward let go of Jasper's hand and leaned back, breathing in deeply. There were people who knew what happened but he had never actually said those words to anyone and it surprised him that he just had. His brain was flooded with thoughts and memories of that night. He shook his head and closed his eyes, willing the memories away. _Think, Edward, think!_ Slowly his mind played over scenes of him and Bella, the lake, riding with her on his Harley, her whispering that she loved him and soon the painful memories were gone and were replaced with Isabella. After a few moments his breathing had regulated and he opened his eyes to see a very concerned Jasper staring back at him. Edward mustered a weak smile for him and finished off his beer in two long gulps.

"Let's get another race in, okay?" Edward asked, not wanting to think anymore.

Jasper nodded and then smiled, "Best of seven."

And just like that they both laughed, the gravity of their lives momentarily lifted as they set off across the lake to get in position, the cold water slapping against them and washing away the horrors of their past lives. In that moment they were free of their hurt and could be a couple of guys, racing, trying to best one another.

~ADH~

Bella and Alice had spent a relaxing two hours tanning while sipping Grey Goose and cranberry juice. They had watched Jasper and Edward racing several times and thought it funny how competitive they were with one another.

"Bella, what are you planning on doing about New York?" Alice asked out of the blue as she turned to her.

Bella turned to her, a shocked look on her face. Alice was very intuitive and a few days ago she had dreamed that Bella was in New York. It had woken her up and made her fret. She had grown to really like Bella and thought that the budding friendship between Jasper and Edward was much needed for both of them, so when she 'saw' that Bella was gone she immediately worried, for everyone involved.

"I don't know, Alice. I can't leave him. I know that but…" Bella trailed off looking out onto the lake at how carefree Edward currently was.

"When do you have to make a decision?"

Bella shook her head and turned away from Edward to see the troubled look on Alice's face.

"Umm, I still have about six weeks of leave."

"Does Edward know?"

Bella shook her head and looked down at her now entwined hands and then plopped back on the chair covering her eyes with her hands, hoping to stop herself from crying.

"Bella, you need to talk to him about it."

Bella nodded but couldn't answer. She knew that she was being selfish and unfair and, if honest, a bit childish. In truth, she wasn't sure what her options were. She was already a Senior Accountant and was being fast-tracked in her office to become manager of her department. There had been rumors that the reason they had been so generous with her leave was that they were planning on promoting her by the end of the fiscal year. That was what she had been working so hard towards. Bella couldn't lie, she was ambitious. An unfortunate, or fortunate, depending on how you looked at it, byproduct of her mother always making her feel that she needed to push harder in everything she did. But the reality was if she started somewhere new she would start back as a junior accountant and she had no desire to be the low man again. But her love for Edward was confusing her, making her question what she really wanted in life.

"BELLA!" Alice said loudly, drawing Bella out of her thoughts.

"I know, Alice, I will. It's just with court and everything that happened with Mike I didn't want to add one more thing to his already overloaded plate." Bella frowned and then gave her friend a sideways glance before facing her completely, "Speaking of Mike, thank you, for not saying anything to Jasper about it. Was he angry at you?"

Alice laughed, "No, he was a little hurt that I hadn't said anything to him but ultimately he understood. It's hard for us in a way. We have always relied on each other so him knowing that I had a 'secret'," She said with air quotes, "made him feel left out. But I just said that I was sure Edward must have told him things in confidence just as you had me." Alice giggled, "He joked that we had finally grown up and made friends." She said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I never did the whole girlfriend thing either. Most of the girls that went to school with me thought I was a bitch." Bella said with a shrug.

"Their loss, Bella." Alice said sitting up. "Hey, we should go get manis and pedis before the show tonight." Alice perked up.

"I'd like that. Man, I am so excited to see Bobby again. He has such a great voice."

"He's easy on the eyes as well." Alice giggled

"Well, yeah, that's true but with possessiveward in the house I probably won't even get an autograph." Bella said sighing.

"Yeah, I noticed he was a bit of a caveman yesterday. What's the deal with that?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know. He's not usually like that. Although…" Bella trailed off and closed her eyes.

"Although what? Don't leave me hanging like that!" Alice said, feigning indignation.

Bella got a lazy smile on her face as she brought her fingers to her lips, remembering every touch, every thrust, and every passionate moment they had already shared. His possessiveness, whether caused by jealousy or fear, had made him want to claim her, continually. His lovemaking was intense and the mere thought of it was causing her to moisten in anticipation and want. A throat clearing caused Bella to open her eyes and see that Alice was now eyeing her, a brow arched and a knowing smirk on her face.

Bella licked her lips and grinned, "It's made for some of the best sex we have ever had and that, coupled with the fact that we can make as much noise as we want, has been… heavenly."

Alice shook her head, giggling, "Yes, when Jasper and I first started having sex we did it ALL the time. We still do, not every day like in the beginning but we don't spend the night with each other like you two do. We see each other every day but I only spend the night on the weekends." When Bella looked at her questioningly she continued, "Well, I don't work weekends so I usually stay at Jazz's house. His parent's don't mind. They're really cool."

"Yeah, I like his parents." Bella said nodding.

Alice stood up and reached her hand down to Bella, "Let's treat ourselves to the fabulous spa they have here."

Bella couldn't contain the smile that had spread across her face, "Let's." She said as she stood up, "After you, ma'am." She said with an exaggerated bow.

~ADH~

Edward was nervously waiting in the living room of the suite. Bella was still getting ready in the bathroom, doing her make up or hair, Edward wasn't sure. He walked to the long mirror and buttoned then unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved gray and black plaid button down shirt with his white beater underneath it. He had managed to tame his unruly hair but only slightly.

"You look handsome, baby." Bella said coming out of the bathroom.

Edward turned to her and smiled. Bella grinned and turned slowly around, modeling her ensemble for him. She had selected a nice black skirt that came just above her knees and had a slit going up the side. She had paired it with a light gray silk button down blouse with the top three buttons undone showing her ample cleavage. Her hair was flowing beautifully past her shoulders and she had gone with a smoky look around her eyes. Her long, lean legs were accentuated with a pair of black heels. Edward swallowed and moved his hand to his jeans to reposition his already straining cock.

"Look, we match, Helios." Bella said, revealing just the tip of her tongue before biting down sexily on her bottom lip.

Edward closed his eyes for a moment and then walked up to her. He ran his fingers along her jaw and down her neck which was now tilted to the side. His fingers traced along the skin that was showing and the part of her breast that was visible. He then cocked his brow at her as he buttoned her shirt all the way up. Bella frowned. _What the hell!_

"Edward." Bella admonished.

Edward shook his head, "Isabella, I'm hanging on by a thread here and will probably deck the first person who looks at your breasts."

"Edward, honestly, this is nuts."

His tongue darted out of his mouth before he bit down on his lip. His palms moved over her breasts as he squeezed lightly, his thumb moving over her nipples which immediately hardened to his touch. Bella began breathing heavily, her chest heaving in excitement. He brought his forefinger to her nipples as well and pinched, watching as Bella's eyes fluttered closed.

"These are mine, Bella. I don't want anyone else to see them."

Bella's tongue swiped over her lips, "They _are _yours, baby," She opened her eyes and saw his forlorn and almost angry face, "But you can't hide me away or cover up my girls all the time." She said, taking a step back and unbuttoning two of the buttons.

Edward made a sound deep in his throat that could almost be considered a growl before his hands went into his hair and tugged. Bella moved close to him, locking her hands around his lower back and resting her head on his chest. She could hear the racing of his heart and a few moments later his hands were on her back, squeezing her closer to him.

"I love you, Edward and I'm yours completely. You need to understand that I have no desire to be with anyone else."

Edward kissed the top of her head and held on to her as if she were about to disappear. Slowly his heart rate decreased and normalized and it was only then that Bella made any attempt to move away from him. She cupped his cheek and then entwined his fingers with hers, motioning with her head towards the door. The corner of his lip quirked up and then he dazzled her with a smile that made her feel like a giggling school girl.

The couple made their way to the lobby where they met Alice and Jasper. Jasper was dressed in a pair of jeans with a white dress shirt and another paisley vest. _How many of those does he own?_ Bella wondered. His hair had this just fucked vibe going for it and he was wearing a pair of boots. Alice was decadent in a short halter dress and 5 inch platform shoes.

"You guys look great." Alice jumped excitedly.

"Careful there mighty mouse, those are some high heels." Bella giggled as she gave Alice a hug.

"I love this. You look so beautiful." Alice said stepping back to admire Bella's outfit.

Jasper and Edward glanced at each other and shrugged as they both put their hands in their pockets, neither of them understanding the gibberish being spoken between the two girls. After several minutes Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Can I drive?" Jasper asked, watching Bella whip her head around. She shot him a lethal glare.

"Not a chance in hell!" Bella said crossing her arms over her chest, effectively pushing her breasts forward.

Jasper looked away and Edward jerked her arms down and leaned close to her ear, "I thought we established that I didn't want anyone else to see them." He seethed.

Bella's eyes darted down as she realized what had just happened. She giggle-snorted and immediately covered her mouth, "Sorry, baby."

Alice shook her head and as they all turned to walk towards the valet Alice mouthed the word, 'caveman'. Bella giggled again and shook her head as she mouthed, 'be quiet'. The valet made sure not to look at Isabella at all. Although he thought she looked stunning tonight there was no way she was worth getting his ass kicked for. Her boyfriend had looked at him the other day like he was going to tear his head off. He had no desire to see if it could happen or not so when he came around to open the door for her, Alex happily stepped back.

"Have a good night folks." He said as they shut their doors.

The concert was up a long winding road not far from the resort. They stopped at a divider in the road where a couple of people checked them in and gave them wristbands for the event. As Bella took in her surroundings she counted at least ten other cars waiting for the gate to open. Bella noticed one in particular, a large black Escalade with the windows tinted and a driver that looked like he could be a secret service agent. _I wonder who's in there. _After a fifteen minute antsy wait, the man opened the gate and Isabella was ready. She had to reign in her New York driving attitude, thinking it best not to bolt out in front of the car that eased its way ahead of her. They found good parking and after Edward opened the door for her she stood with her mouth open.

"Wow, that's something else isn't it?"

Edward nodded and took her hand as they started towards the entrance of the retreat and were greeted by several welcoming faces. The set up was nothing like Bella imagined it to be. This wasn't going to be a concert; this was going to be a jam session. They walked through, saying hello to the people they passed and entered what would be considered the living room area. It was set up with a plush sofa and love seat and several chairs scattered around the room. There was a beautiful fireplace to one side with a roaring fire already going and in the corner nearest the fireplace was a single chair that she assumed Bobby would be occupying. Bella motioned to the sofa and the four of them sat down with the men on the edges and the women in the middle. As was usually the case, Bella leaned in to Edward, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her hand went to his thigh.

"This place is so beautiful and…romantic." Alice said dreamily.

"It's weird because I've been up here many times and have never heard of this place." Jasper said, looking around the spacious room and thinking how nice it would be if it was just him and Alice making love in front of the fire.

"Do you want a drink, baby?" Edward asked with a kiss to Bella's forehead.

"Did you see any diet coke?" She asked hopeful.

Edward smiled, "I saw a bunch of sodas on the table when we came in so probably. I'll get you one."

Edward stood up and gasped causing Bella, Jasper, and Alice to immediately turn around. Bella's mouth dropped open as she watched a couple walk into the living room. A man, easily 6'6'' and pro wrestler huge was walking in front of a statuesque blond, dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, a flouncy blouse and heels that would make Alice green with envy. The man stopped when he entered the room and saw Edward. He opened his mouth but no words came out and then the hugest smile passed over his face, a smile that lit up the entire room. He shook his head and laughed heartily. The woman behind him tugged on his hand and he leaned down and whispered in her ear. She whispered something back to him and he scrunched his brows together, shaking his head, she then tugged him down again and was whispering intently to him, this time he sighed and stood straight up.

The couple walked towards the love seat and as the man passed Edward he tapped him on the shoulder. The man nodded at Edward who gave him a hesitant nod back and then made a bee line towards the door. Bella glanced at the man and then the woman who she immediately recognized. Bella started to put two and two together as she gazed at where Edward had gone. The man lowered his eyes and breathed in deeply as the woman he was with tapped his leg trying to reassure him. Bella rose and took off after Edward. She found him on the patio with her diet coke in his hand and chain smoking with the other one.

"Edward?" She said, gently caressing his lower back.

He glanced at her and then handed her the Diet Coke.

"Do you want to leave?"

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Masen, don't leave on my account." McCarty said stepping towards the railing, "I know it must be strange to see me. Trust me, I never thought I would see you again. In fact, I sincerely hoped that I would never see you again, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know."

Bella looked between the two of them, "I'll give you two some privacy." She said, caressing Edward's hand lovingly. He looked down at it and then her. He didn't know what to think or do. Bella smiled and then turned and walked inside.

"Does she know who I am?" McCarty asked.

"No, I haven't told her very much about County." He glanced at McCarty who had a look of concern on his face. "She knows why I was inside. I told her right away. I just don't talk about things that happened in there."

He nodded, "How you been? You keeping out of trouble?"

"Yeah, pretty much, although…" Edward looked down, ashamed. "Although, I did have a run in with someone and beat him up pretty badly." Edward took a long drag off of his cigarette and as he blew out the smoke he turned to McCarty, "No one pulled me off of him." Edward said sadly.

"Did you hurt him as bad as you did Marcus?" McCarty asked with concern, remembering how he had almost killed Marcus.

"No, but close. I have court on Monday for it." Edward said lighting up another cigarette.

"Fuck, Masen." McCarty shook his head and looked down.

"I know. I fucked up."

"What the hell happened? You said you weren't gonna do a damn thing that could land you back in prison."

Edward could hear the disappointment in his voice. So, he told him everything, every single thing that had transpired. How he had met Isabella, their day at the lake, the way Mike goaded him and finally what he had said and did that led to the fight. Without thinking, Edward also volunteered what had happened at the bookstore, who Mike was and how Edward wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it, that everyone was telling him to do nothing but that didn't feel right and finally his fears about being sent back.

McCarty turned around with his back against the patio railing and crossed his arms, much like Edward remembered him doing so many times when he was locked up. "Well, they're right, Masen. You can't go after this dude because that will for sure put you back in prison. But I understand why you want to hurt him." McCarty shook his head, "Fucking politician's kids. They wouldn't last a week in County."

Before Edward could say anything else they heard movement at the door.

"Edward, my God! Fucking save me, man. Those girls are talking outfits and shit. I don't know what the hell they did today but my Alice is in girl overload." Jasper said laughing as he approached.

Edward couldn't help but smile.

"And there are no fucking dudes here." Jasper said perplexed.

"Trust me boys, we are probably the only guys that _will_ be here." McCarty said with a laugh. Edward and Jasper both looked at him confused so he continued, "My Rosie has a bit of a crush on this dude. I swear she makes me take her to see him whenever he is in town which is once or twice a year and generally speaking there are mostly women in the audience. It's not that he is bad in any way. His music is cool, but yeah, usually women and the few men, like us, who get dragged to it."

"Jasper, you don't know who you're seeing? Aren't these YOUR tickets?" Edward asked, not sure if he should be amused or agitated.

"My dad Liam bought these tickets. He loves all these indie rocker singer songwriter dudes. He has great taste in music and has been right on with a lot of up and comers that later become big so usually dad and I just go with the flow. He got the tickets and when I told Alice she flipped out so I figured he couldn't be that bad. Dad was real upset that they couldn't come. He told me to buy whatever he is selling." He said quickly.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Edward said under his breath.

"I'm Emmett McCarty, by the way." McCarty said reaching his hand out to Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock." Jasper replied shaking his hand.

"Any relation to…" Emmett didn't finish because Jasper grinned and nodded his head, "No shit, really?"

Jasper nodded again. He was used to people recognizing his name. His dad had been on many high profile cases over the years and, in the process, had been on the news giving press conferences, interviews and such. Most people respected his no holds barred attitude. The three men stayed on the patio and drank a few beers until they saw a man dressed in casual clothes, jeans and t-shirt with a black hat, set a guitar case down near the entrance. He began talking to several people who looked like they were in charge. Emmett nodded in his direction letting Jasper and Edward know that was him.

~ADH~

Alice and Bella giggled when Jasper shot up from the couch and made a mad dash out of the living room. Bella was glad because she was dying to talk to Ms. Hale. Rosalie sat quietly, not doing anything to draw attention to herself, she knew if she did that people wouldn't be sure it was her and she could usually enjoy herself in peace. Although she was a celebrity she was fierce about protecting her privacy. The organizers of this event assured her this would be a private affair. So far she had not seen anyone take her picture but the brunette sitting on the couch kept watching her. Rosalie was enjoying the conversation the girls were having and how uncomfortable the tiny girl's beau seemed to be and when he jumped up both girls giggled profusely and Rosalie quirked her lips into a smile.

"Ms. Hale, I just want to tell you that I really enjoy your work and that you are more beautiful in person than on the screen. A true vision." Bella whispered appreciatively to her.

Rosalie smiled, "Thank you, that's very sweet. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Bella shook her head, "No, please, go right ahead." She said excited.

"The man you are with..." Rosalie paused trying to decide the most delicate way to ask if he had ever been in prison. Rosalie suspected she knew who he was. Her Emmett had talked of a man in prison regularly and the difficult time he had. How he reminded him of his brother Johnny but this other prisoner had been able to fight back.

"Ms. Hale?" Bella asked, Rosalie looked conflicted and that confused Bella immensely.

"Oh, never mind. It's none of my business. I'm sorry." Rosalie stated flustered.

Bella furrowed her brows and then a thought came to her, "Does your husband work for the Department of Corrections?"

Rosalie leaned back and cocked her head slightly to the side before finally nodding. Bella leaned back as well, the puzzle finally fitting together. Edward drew those pictures of her because Emmett was a guard at the prison he was in.

"Has he ever mentioned a man named Edward Masen?" Bella inquired.

Rosalie shook her head, "He doesn't generally bring his work home although there was one person he tried to look out for as best as he could. He said he had a good heart; that he wasn't meant for prison. He talked about him all the time. One day he asked me what he could do for him that wouldn't be over the top and I suggested getting him some art materials since Emmett had mentioned he doodled a lot. In his position they couldn't be friends but I often wondered if they would have been under different circumstances."

Bella had tears streaking her face. At the moment she didn't care about her makeup, all she cared about was that there had been someone inside who had looked out for him, someone who cared about him. That thought alone brought her tremendous joy.

"Emmett was surprised to see him here." Rosalie said handing Bella a napkin and a compact.

"His drawings of you are breathtaking." Bella sniffled.

"Drawings? I wasn't aware he made more than the one I was given."

Bella nodded, "There were at least ten different pictures in his sketch book. I would have loved to have seen the one your husband selected bigger. It was exquisite in its smaller version."

"I have had many compliments on it. People want to know who the artist is. Obviously we couldn't say anything because Emmett shouldn't have asked him to do it." She sighed, "Edward is quite good."

Bella nodded and then turned to follow Rosalie's eyes which were looking down the hall. In strode the three men, laughing. Emmett immediately kissed Rosalie and sat down beside her, making her giggle as he swooped her onto this lap. Jasper wrapped Alice in a hug and as Edward sat down his brows furrowed in concern. His thumbs gently wiped under Bella's eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, baby." She said, "They were happy tears."

He pulled her close to him as Bobby Long came out with his guitar and a bottle of Jameson. Bella couldn't help but snicker and wonder if he was really going to just take swigs from that big bottle in between songs. He didn't, opting for a beer instead. The show was amazing as he went through several songs, some were old, and some were new. He told several funny and charming stories between the songs. As the night progressed he started asking for requests from the audience.

"Where You Lay!" Bella shouted out, having not heard this song yet which happened to be her favorite.

Edward glanced at her and she whispered _my favorite song_. He smiled and couldn't help but laugh at the story Bobby told related to the writing of the song, ending the story by saying, 'Fuck him' as he referred to his nephew. The entire room erupted in laughter as he began to strum his guitar. Bella closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as Bobby started singing. She opened her eyes and turned to Edward. She squeezed his hand and began to sing softly to him.

_Go to sleep, close your eyes, until the world doesn't turn  
__I'll be here, right by your side, just as long as you heal  
__You've been away, well so have I, but the change is in our heart  
__Drums may beat, kings may fall, but blood don't wash off your clothes_

_You may feel the roads are better way to go.  
__You may feel like you haven't got a place to call home  
__And the time is all you when you sleep_

_Every face around will always make you weep, you're not alone  
__Oh it's time to lay down where you play  
__I'll be the one to watch you lay; I'll be the one to watch you lay_

_Someday I'll find you, pure of heart and easy on your cold  
__Beyond yourself and in your mind, I'll flutter through your garden  
__Will you come for me, like I came for you and carry me home to my bed_

_You may feel the roads are better way to go.  
__You may feel like you haven't got a place to call home  
__And the time is all you when you sleep_

_Pretty, pretty darling  
__Every face around will always make you weep, you're not alone  
__Now it's time to lay down where you play, I'll be the one to watch you lay  
__I'll be the one to watch you lay; I'll be the one to watch you lay_

Edward watched as Bella softly sang the lyrics to the song, squeezing his hand at various points. He was overwhelmed with his feelings; he could hear Bobby Long singing with passion in the background, yet all he could focus on was Isabella. Her soft lips moving to the words, telling him that she would always be there for him, that he wasn't alone anymore. Her voice and the words she was singing penetrated him to his core and the minute the song ended he grasped her face in his hands and kissed her, long and hard, forgetting for a moment that they were surrounded by a group of people.

"Well, I've never had that kind of response to one of my songs. Maybe I should play another." Bobby said in his beautiful British accent, earning a round of laughter and applause from the audience.

Edward rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. Bella kissed him tenderly on his lips and then nestled herself right next to his side. They enjoyed the rest of the show, laughing at the jokes and enjoying the music. When it was over they were told they could get autographs in the kitchen area. Bella jumped up excitedly, wanting to be the first in line to get Bobby's signature and get a photo taken with him. She snatched Edward's hand and practically jerked him down the hall. Edward was flabbergasted at how quickly she could move in her heels but he followed her willingly.

"Do you want an autograph, Helios?" She asked to which Edward shook his head. "Will you take a picture of me and Bobby?" She asked hesitantly wondering if he would.

He sighed, "Yeah, sure."

When Bobby had settled in he glanced up to her. Bella saw that he had a book of poetry and decided she wanted to buy that as well as his new EP, The Backing Singer, for Edward so he could have the song she liked so much.

"What's your name?" Bobby asked as Bella handed him the book of poetry.

"Isabella." Bella stated somewhat star struck.

"That's a lovely name." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, I hated it growing up."

"We all hate our names when we're younger because we don't want to be original, we want to be like everyone else."

"That's true." Bella watched him sign her book, "I saw you in New York earlier this year. You were great but I liked how this was. It was really personal."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said casually and then added, "You know I live in New York."

Bella grinned because she already knew that but didn't want to tell him that because she didn't want him to think she was some kind of stalker.

"So do I?" She replied.

"Really?" He said with a genuine smile, "The other day one of my mates took me to this place on Bleecker Street…"

"Oh My God! Johns, right?" Bella said touching his arm.

He started laughing, "Yeah, that's it. Best…"

"… brick oven pizza in New York." Bella said finishing his sentence.

They started laughing and talking about food and other places in New York they had both been to while a line started to form. Bella was thrilled to find another pizza connoisseur. It was her guilty pleasure. Edward on the other hand was seething. Not only did he feel this guy was flirting with her it seemed like she was enjoying it. Finally, he set his hand on the counter, hard, causing them both to jump slightly. Bella looked at him and could see that his eyes were dark and his jaw was locked, his perfect lips were in a tight line and he emitted a lethality that was inherently frightening.

"I think you have taken up enough of his time." Edward said motioning his head towards the line of people waiting.

"Thank you, Bobby." Bella said grabbing her book.

"You don't want a picture?" He asked and Bella turned quickly to Edward who pinched his eyes shut. Alice who was standing next in line snatched the phone out of Edward's hand while motioning to Jasper to take Edward outside.

"Bella, it's alright." She said holding up Bella's phone.

Bella moved her eyes away from Edward's retreating figure and sighed. Alice took her picture and then Bella took Alice's and then watched outside as Edward paced on the patio. She could tell that Jasper was talking to him as his hands were moving animatedly. Bella handed Alice the phone and then walked slowly out onto the patio. Edward immediately sensed her presence and turned right away. When he saw her sad and worried face he rushed to her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"You need to trust me around other men."

"I… I don't trust them." He mumbled into her hair.

She let out an exaggerated sigh before running her hands up and down his back and resting them on his ass. She held him close to her as his hands worked themselves into her hair. He kissed the top of her head and lifted her up, stumbling down the steps of the patio. He looked around and veered to the right towards the side of the house.

"Where are you taking me, Caveward?"

He tried to laugh, "I suppose I deserved that one."

Bella looked around and giggled, "I don't want to have sex out here, Helios. It's dirty and I'll ruin my clothes."

He plopped her down and leaned her against the side of the building. His long and sensuous fingers traced along her cleavage and down the buttons on her shirt. Without hesitation he kneeled down and brought her panties to the ground. Bella stepped out of them as her eyes closed. He moved her skirt up and lifted her leg slightly. She felt his nose move along her and inhale her scent before his tongue darted out, tapping her clit. He glanced up at her.

"You smell like you are ready for me, Bella." He said licking his lips.

Bella let out a groan as her hands hit the side of the house. He grinned and immediately wrapped his mouth around her, his tongue working its magic and driving her insane. She wanted to be angry with him but a part of her understood why he felt unsure of himself. She was positive she was his first girlfriend and being so, he had no idea what was okay and what clearly wasn't. She also presumed that he was so used to fighting for everything that he expected to fight for her as well. She brought her hand to his hair, letting her fingers entwine in his chaotic locks. _Oh Helios, what am I going to do?_

* * *

**A/N… Ahhhh, well, well, well… lots happened here didn't it? So we learned more about Jasper's history, Edward revealed something important as well and of course the girls are always fun and then I know my girl Amanda loved the special visitor… For the record, I used the retreat we saw Bobby and Marcus at, the Pine Mountain Resort, it was simply breathtaking. There are pictures on the blog. I want to take the opportunity to thank Laura, Nicole and all the other people who made the evening with Bobby and Marcus happen. It was literally one of the best experiences I have ever had. Now for this chapter I mixed a lot of real life with fantasy. Those who went will know the truth from fiction but I will say I did swoon a bit when Bobby told me I had a lovely name…njwervjbnvjwnvjwnbl… Gah! Where was I? Oh yeah, so check out the blog for pictures and a video I made for the song Bella sang to Edward. So next chapter we will finish up at the resort and go to court. So aside from me who is dying to see Daddy Whitlock in action?**

**So don't forget to hit me up with a review and let me know what ya think. It's the only way I have of knowing whether you like what I am doing or not, so hook a sistah up **


	20. Chapter 19

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Since I will be at the marathon today (WOOT WOOT) and won't get back until really late I decided to post this earlier rather than later figured you all wouldn't mind **

**So hmmm, Edward was a little (okay a lot) possessive last chapter. Not that I blame him but still, he needs to slow his roll… Let's finish up and see where we go from here**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

After the show, the four had wanted to get something to eat and had wandered aimlessly in town realizing that everything closed at 8:00 p.m. This had thrown Bella off completely; having lived in New York for a greater part of her life, she couldn't understand how nothing was open. In New York one could always find a diner serving food at any given hour. Bella now sat in one of the comfortable chairs outside the resorts restaurant. There was a man singing in the bar to a group of drunken party goers who were now swaying to his rendition of Jim Croce's Time in a Bottle and in stark contrast, loud music was booming from inside the main restaurant where there was a wedding reception going on. Both Alice and Bella had snickered when they saw the bride stumble into the reception area completely shit faced, thinking that her poor hubby was not getting any lovin' on his wedding night. Edward and Jasper were currently arguing with the poor man inside the bar trying to determine what food was available.

Bella glanced around the room just as a drunken wedding guest stumbled past her with his shirt half out of his pants and his hair askew. He stopped almost directly in front of Isabella and scrunched his face together as if he had seen something grotesque. _What the fuck!_ Bella thought as she furrowed her brows at him, ready to tell him to fuck off. He stood as straight as a drunken man possibly could and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Edward was right in front of him.

Bella didn't have to know what was being said or not said because she could tell that this drunken asshole was scared; the piss running down his pant leg was a clear indication of that simple fact. Bella shook her head and rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and placed her forehead on her hand. Edward's jealousy and need to fight was getting to be a little too much for her. How was she supposed to avoid contact with other men? She couldn't be with Edward at all times and at some point she would need to work again. There would clearly be men in any office she worked at. Would he always respond this way? Would his first impulse always be to beat someone up? She felt hands on her knees and turned to see Edward kneeling in front of her. He wore a distraught expression on his face.

"Bella, are you still angry at me?" He asked with great concern.

Bella cupped his face lovingly and kissed him softly on the lips. "What's the word on food, baby?" Bella asked avoiding his question because she really wasn't sure how she felt at the moment.

He watched her hesitantly before speaking, "The only thing available is the bar menu which isn't a lot. I brought a menu out so you could look at it."

"Is there room for us to eat in there?" She asked, glancing at the bar.

He shook his head, "They said the dining section was closed and they would need to contact the manager to see if we could sit in there but I don't know, it's really loud and there are a lot of drunken assholes around. What do you want to do?"

Bella continued to look towards the bar. She didn't really want to be in there but then she also was not prepared to talk to Edward about what happened at the concert. She pushed a stray hair behind her ear and turned to Edward. He clearly looked distressed and it was obvious that he wasn't sure how to interpret her behavior.

"Okay, well let's order room service and go up to our suite." Bella turned to Alice and Jasper, "We are just going to order room service. Should we meet for breakfast?"

"That sounds good, Bella. We are going to do the same thing." Jasper said, eyeing the two of them speculatively.

Bella offered Edward a small smile before taking the menu he had brought out. She skimmed through it before deciding.

"I'll have a Diet Coke and the Filet Mignon Quesadilla. Just go to the bar and order for us there, baby." She said, handing the menu to Edward, "Just give them our suite number to deliver it to."

He kissed her, feeling that there was something off. He knew he had fucked up earlier. He had gotten carried away. Jasper had ripped him a new one on the patio and told him that what he had done wasn't cool and that Bella had every right to be upset with him. He had been in the middle of telling him how to fix it when Bella had walked out on the patio. Edward had done the first thing that came to his mind which was to please her but he sensed that it was just a temporary fix. Now he was desperate to figure out what he needed to do to make it right.

"I love you." He finally whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella said kissing him softly.

"I'm really sorry for what happened at the show." He said remorsefully.

Bella sighed uneasily, "I know. We can talk about it later. Now… feed me before I turn into a bitch." She said complete with eyebrow arch.

"Yes, ma'am." Edward said with a smile, relieved at her snarky comment. _Maybe I didn't fuck up as bad as I thought I did. _"I'll be right back." He said jumping to his feet and heading into the bar to place their order.

~ADH~

The ride home the next day had been solemn. It seemed as if they were all dealing with the stark reality that court was the next day. No one knew what to say. Alice had done her best to initiate small talk throughout the two hour drive but Bella was lost in her own thoughts as fear about tomorrow gripped her being. Edward could not avoid the inevitable. As good as he knew Mr. Whitlock was he wasn't sure it would be enough to overturn the word of a senator's son. He and Bella had made love all night and as such neither got very much sleep. He had been restless and unsure which had caused a serious bout of insomnia. As the foursome pulled up to the Whitlock's home Bella let out a sigh and turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Thanks for everything, guys. This weekend was amazing." Bella said sincerely.

"You're welcome." Jasper said as he opened the door. He then tapped Edward on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward turned, a startled expression on his face, "You're coming to court?"

Jasper smiled, "Of course I am, you're my friend. I want to be there. We both do." He said squeezing Alice's hand, "Unless you don't want us to go."

"No, I'd like that." Edward said, grabbing Bella's hand in his, "The more support we have the better. Thanks."

After retrieving their bags and finishing their goodbyes Bella pulled away from the driveway and headed towards Edward's home. She felt apprehensive as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. She glanced at him and saw him looking out the window, his forehead showing evidence of his concern.

"You're spending the night with me, right?" Bella asked timidly.

"I want to." He said turning to face her.

Bella was fighting back her tears as she nodded. "I want you to as well."

"Bella, it's going to be okay." Edward said trying to reassure her, even though he wasn't sure himself what would happen tomorrow.

All Bella could do was nod again and squeeze his hand tightly. When Bella finally parked the car in front of Edward's aunt's house she embraced him closely. They held each other for several minutes, neither saying anything. Both hoping for the best but secretly worried about the worst.

"I wish I had kept my mouth shut and not tried to antagonize Mike." She finally murmured against his chest.

"I wish I had kept my anger in check. This isn't your fault Bella."

He ran his hands into her hair and tilted her head back slightly. Her eyes were red and wet from her tears. Edward brought his lips to hers, kissing her as if it were their last. After ten minutes of passionate kissing he was throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking into his aunt's house. He found his Aunt and Uncle sitting on the couch and immediately sat down on the chair nearby.

"Hey you two. Did you have a good weekend since I wasn't here cramping your style?" Edward said with a forced chuckle.

"We had a wonderful weekend. How was Lake Arrowhead?"

"Jasper and Alice were a lot of fun to hang out with. Bella was amazing and to have her all to myself was fantastic." He sighed and frowned as he remembered the juvenile way he had acted the other day, "Umm, I sort of acted like an ass at the concert though. I don't know. Everywhere we went guys just eyed her. I couldn't stand it and by the time of the show I really…" He paused again and started running his fingers through his hair, "I really embarrassed her in front of the singer." He said with a strained expression.

He and Bella talked extensively the night before. She had told him that he couldn't act like that and that she couldn't avoid interacting with men but it didn't mean she wanted to be with any of them. He had said he would try harder to keep his jealousy under control but wasn't sure how he would be able to do it. He had told her that seeing guys look at her like that drove him insane but he would try not to act like an asshole about it. His uncle speaking forced Edward to look at him.

"Bella is very beautiful, Edward. You were smitten when you laid eyes on her so it's unrealistic to expect other men not to notice her as well." Carlisle said in his soft spoken way.

"Yeah, that's what Jasper said. I was on edge all weekend though. I would have been content just staying in our room but I knew she didn't want that. I guess that's something I am going to have to get used to."

Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that he would have a chance to get used to it. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out the remainder of the cash he hadn't used and handed it to Carlisle.

"What's this?"

"The rest of the money you gave me. I didn't spend it all."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and then Carlisle put the money back in Edward's hand and wrapped Edward's hand around it.

"Why don't you keep this, okay?"

Edward stared at him and then put the money in his pocket again. "Thanks Carlisle." Edward stood up and kissed his aunt on the cheek, "I'm going to lie down for a little while, okay?"

"Of course. I am making spaghetti with cheesy garlic bread and my triple chocolate cake. I know they're your favorites."

Edward smiled as he walked to his room. He knew she meant well but there was a part of him that wished she wasn't making a big deal tonight. Preparing his favorite dinner like it was his last meal or something. He dropped his bag on the floor as he entered the room and immediately plopped down on his bed. Sleep took him quickly.

**8 Years Ago**

"Mr. Masen, my name is Mr. Wright and I'll be your new attorney. Mr. Guzman has transferred the case to me." A short, slightly overweight man says as he pulls out the chair and sits down unceremoniously.

I stare up at him; my mind is going a mile a minute, so much so that I can't keep my eyes focused on him as they keep darting to him and then all around the room. I haven't been able to sleep as I have been alternating between either sweating profusely or freezing my ass off. My whole body hurts and I haven't been able to keep anything in my stomach. Hell, at this point I think I am actually throwing up parts of my fucking stomach lining. Last night it felt as if the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't stop the wrenching sobs that my body was making. They finally took me to the infirmary because I seriously thought I was fucking dying. I overheard them say I was withdrawing and that they thought I was finally peaking. Whatever the hell that means. Withdrawing, no fucking shit. I need a fucking hit badly. I have never gone this many days without it. I have been scratching at my arm nonstop for that past couple of days, so much so that it is red and is now starting to sting.

"Mr. Masen." The man says loudly and I find myself staring at him blankly.

He leans back in his chair and sets his pen on top of the notepad on the table. I am sure he is taking in my appearance. I haven't showered in almost a week and my hair is a disheveled mess. I have a black eye from where that guy hit me; he said he was her father. It was the only hit he got in before I clocked him in the jaw.

"What can you tell me about the alleged rape?" Mr. Wright asks authoritatively.

I shrug and when his eyes narrow at me I start breathing in deeper and shut my eyes.

"I can't defend you if I don't know what happened. Whatever you say to me is bound by attorney client privilege which means I can't tell anyone what you say but I need to know what transpired that evening."

"I don't remember." I shake my head, trying to stop the pounding in my skull. "I… I was at a party. I was high. I fucked some girl." I pinch my eyes even tighter, willing myself to remember something.

"Did she tell you how old she was?"

I shrug again, "Yes, no…fuck, I don't know." I drop my head on the table and start tugging on my hair. "I'm sick." I glance at him, my lips and throat are as dry as the desert and my eyes are unable to focus, "I need… something." I say, pleading with my eyes, hoping he understands.

He sighs, "I can't help you with that." He stands and motions to the guard that he is done.

~ADH~

The past two weeks have been some of the worst days of my fucked up life. The nastiest of my withdrawal symptoms ended last week. Unfortunately they had to wrap my arm because I had scratched the area raw and gotten an infection. My memory is starting to come back regarding that night but they are diffuse and not very good. I want to believe that she told me she was 18, my lawyer says it would make a difference but I honestly can't remember if she did or didn't. He's been very frustrated with me but fuck, I'm a fucking junkie. What does he expect? He brought me a pair of Levi's and a button down shirt to wear to court and made sure to tell me to shower and clean up. I run my fingers along my jaw feeling the stubble there. I couldn't shave very well because my hands still keep twitching. The doctor said that's normal but should go away eventually.

"Masen, it's time." The guard says as they open the cell.

Central booking is not very far from the courthouse so it doesn't take long to get there. As they walk me into the courthouse I see the man that I hit. He narrows his eyes at me and looks as if he is ready to go at it again but instead he squeezes his arm around the woman who is crying next to him. They sit me down at the table near my attorney and un-cuff me.

One after one, people come up and testify, including the father who indicated the girl was upset when she got home. I don't remember her being upset. What I do remember is she seemed to like what was happening and I do remember that she came on to me. She straddled my lap. I think. Fuck! I don't know. It's all so fuzzy. Soon the door opens and a young girl walks through. She looks familiar but then again she doesn't. She is called to the stand and glances my way and then quickly averts her eyes. Is that her? Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh Fuck! She's a fucking kid. I can't fucking believe this. Suddenly my stomach begins to churn as I hear her state her name. I turn to the side and start violently heaving; anything inside of me is now out and on the floor. The guards quickly escort me out of the courtroom as the judge orders an immediate recess.

~ADH~

The jury deliberated for less than two hours before they came back with a guilty verdict. Not that I blame them. I was eight years older than the girl who came into court looking sweet and innocent. After the recess her father refused to have her testify saying that he wasn't about to traumatize her further. When I heard that, I wanted to hurl again. Maybe I did rape her if he is saying that he doesn't want her traumatized again. Shit! What the fuck did I do?

I wish I could blame my attorney for my conviction but in reality he didn't care because I didn't care. I was absolutely useless in regards to my defense. My memory was sketchy at best and I struggled with whether what I was remembering was actual events or what I wanted the events to be. Nope, I have no one to blame for my conviction but myself.

Today is sentencing and I am sitting next to my attorney, waiting for the judge to arrive. Out of the corner of my eye I see her father sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing me as if he wants me dead. Yeah, well, you and me both, mister. Soon the judge walks in and we stand up and then sit down. The judge glances at his papers and then looks up at me. He looks pissed.

"Edward Masen, please rise."

I stand up and take several deep breaths, preparing myself for the worst.

"Having been convicted of felony statutory rape you are hereby sentenced to the maximum allowed by law, four years in the state penitentiary. For the crime of aggravated assault you are sentenced to two years in the state penitentiary. Both sentences are to run consecutively without the possibility of parole. Upon release you will be mandated to five years of probation and will register in any county you reside in for more than three days as a sex offender." He sets the paper down that he was looking at and glares at me, "Mr. Masen, I only wish the laws were more stringent in this country as I would prefer to have someone like you locked up for good." He pounds the gavel on his podium, "Court adjourned."

My knees buckle and my heart feels like it stopped for a few seconds as I gasp for air. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening.

**Present Time**

"Edward!"

Edward startled awake in a cold sweat as his aunt moved his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. She had a stressed and worried expression on her face as she watched her nephew, sweat was dripping down his face and his eyes were wide with fear. He sat up immediately, looking around his room, trying to get his bearings. He then turned to her and without hesitation he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He rested his head on her shoulder as she gently rocked back and forth, making cooing sounds as if he were a frightened child she needed to soothe.

"I don't think I can do it again." Edward muttered against her.

"You won't have too." She said calmly as he raised his head to look at her. She placed both of her hands on his face lovingly, "We have to trust Mr. Whitlock. He will help us. Understand?" She stated nodding her head.

Edward nodded as well and then wiped under his eyes having realized that he had been crying.

"Come on, dinner's ready." She said with a smile that warmed the room.

~ADH~

Edward's arms were wrapped around Bella, holding her close to him as his hips swiveled and he thrust forward in a synchronized rhythm that was setting Bella's core on fire. Each move his hips made hit her sweet spot with precision. She had already come once and was rapidly approaching her second time. She was literally on fire and couldn't believe that he was able to keep up his current pace for as long as he had. They had been at it for more than fifteen minutes already and Bella had speculated that they had spent at least five of those minutes in this current position. Her lips were firmly pressed against his as her screams of yearning were lost in his mouth. He started grunting wildly and started moving impossibly fast against her.

"Oh FUCK!" Bella sputtered, gasping for air.

He had a slight grin on his face and just as her head dropped into the crook of his neck she caught a glimpse of his 'O' face and knew that he was close. She squeezed him tighter as her mouth clamped down on his shoulder and she began sucking and nipping hard and fast. He let out a whimpered groan before his hands moved to her ass and held her in place as his body released within her. Bella continued to suck on his shoulder but moved just slightly as he continued to whimper and gasp. She pushed him back and quickly straddled his hips. His forehead was still scrunched together as his mouth parted, releasing several strained breaths. She could feel that he was still semi hard within her and took full advantage of that, leaning back so that her palms were resting against the bed as she planted her feet on either side of him while her body arched slightly. Bella was thankful for the gymnastic classes she took as a child and that a simple bridge move could feel like heaven.

Edward was still trying to come down from his orgasm as he watched Bella contort above him. _Holy fuck! That's hot._ He thought as he brought his thumb to her clit, flicking and pinching it while his other hand began kneading first her right and then her left breast. Bella was panting wildly as she continued to move up and down on him. His thumb started working quickly against her engorged nub. She was close and he knew it.

"Fuck YES!" Bella gritted through clenched teeth and erratic breaths and then suddenly froze atop him gasping for air as her orgasm came fast and hard.

Edward watched as her body convulsed and she whimpered before dropping on top of him, finally satiated. They both lay in that position for a few minutes, catching their breaths and trying to steady their racing hearts. She hesitantly pulled off of him and crawled to his side, allowing her fingers to play with the hair on his chest which was now wet with sweat from their rigorous lovemaking. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted as he caressed his lips with his tongue. _He's so beautiful!_

"If things don't go well tomorrow I can't ask you to wait for me. I won't do that to you." He said opening his eyes and looking at her with sadness that immediately overwhelmed her.

Bella stopped moving her fingers and took a deep breath.

"Helios, I love you and there isn't a chance in hell that I wouldn't A) wait for you and B) fight like a crazed lunatic to get you out if for some reason you were sent away tomorrow. I won't abandon you. I don't care the cost."

Edward closed his eyes tightly. As much as his heart soared at hearing her words there was a piece of him that felt she was making a big mistake in loving him. He felt her hands on his face and then her thumbs across his eye lids before her hands rested against his jaw. He opened his eyes, seeing a very determined Bella gazing back at him.

"I won't give up on you, Edward. I love you too much."

He nodded and brought her down to him, resting her head against his chest. He was aware that he and Bella hadn't been together long and that there were probably a lot of things he didn't know about her but what he did know was that once she set her mind to something she followed through with it 100%. He only hoped that he could be worthy of the sacrifice she was willing to make for him.

"You're everything to me, Bella." He stated with conviction as he kissed the top of her head.

"Everything is going to be okay, baby." Bella muttered against his chest.

"Let's rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He said, gently rubbing her back.

They both fell into a fitful sleep, grasping onto one another, and both praying that the next day would go as they hoped it would.

~ADH~

"Edward, are you ready?" Carlisle asked stepping into Edward's bedroom.

Edward was standing in front of his mirror staring at himself. He had arrived back from Bella's a couple of hours before, had eaten breakfast and showered. He was now in one of Carlisle's suits. It felt strange to him. He had never worn a suit in his life. He didn't own anything but Levi's and aside from the first time he went to court and the concert this weekend he had never even worn a button down shirt. He had used some of Carlisle's hair products as well to try and tame his hair, regretting the fact he didn't get it cut this week.

"Edward?" Carlisle said softly, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Edward blinked and then turned to him, "I'm ready."

The two men walked out into the living room where Esme was sitting on the couch ringing her hands together. She had not been around for Edward's first court date and was a nervous wreck. She had been going over all possible scenarios in her head trying to come to terms with them all before they left. When she heard them approach she took a deep breath and looked up at them booth, plastering a smile on her face.

"Don't you look handsome, Edward." Esme said thoughtfully.

Edward gave her a smile before they headed out the door. They rode in silence to the courthouse. Edward wasn't sure what to say so he said nothing, opting to stare outside the window instead. As they parked Edward could see Bella pacing in front of the building. Her arm was covering her stomach while the fingers on her other hand were nervously tapping against her mouth. As soon as the vehicle stopped Edward made his way to her with Carlisle and Esme following close behind him.

Bella had been inside the courthouse but her nerves had gotten the best of her so she had decided to wait for Edward outside. The minute she saw him approach she rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tightly. His hands immediately went to her hair as his head dropped to kiss her lightly. After several minutes the two of them walked in behind Esme and Carlisle. They all took a seat to wait until they were called inside.

After ten agonizing minutes Mr. Whitlock emerged from the courtroom and started making his way to his client. He walked like a man on a mission. His black pinstripe suit with his white shirt and maroon tie was cut to fit him perfectly and accentuated his physique in a way that would make even a GQ model feel inferior. Bella couldn't help but admire the way he exuded authority and power. It was only as he neared them that he broke character and smiled warmly at the four of them.

"They will call us in momentarily." He said sitting next to Edward. "Jasper and Alice should be here soon."

Edward nodded.

"I have complete confidence, Edward. Jury selection is a specialty of mine and I believe they will see reason. Now remember, it's the prosecutions job to prove their case and they made two critical errors." All four of them stared at Mr. Whitlock confused, "Their first error was not allowing a lesser charge to be listed. Mr. Volturi is cocky. He has never beaten me and he thinks this is the case that will do it." He shakes his head and grins, "But his arrogance leaves the door open for us. All I need is to get the jury to have doubt." He smirks, "And I _will_ get that. And their second error was thinking that Mike Newton is a credible witness." He glanced away from them, his eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

Edward could see why Jasper said his father was fierce. Edward could sense that about him. Every time they had met and even during jury selection he had seen snippets of that ability to control those around him. Seeing the look on Mr. Whitlock's face Edward recognized that Mike did not stand a chance on the stand.

"He will regret that." Mr. Whitlock finally said with a tone that sent a shiver up Edward's spine.

Mike had done many things over the years and had been cruel to Jasper throughout high school because of his hate and intolerance. It needed to stop and Eleazar believed he was the one that would make that happen. He was absolutely sure of one thing, if Mike thought he would get away with lying on the stand he was seriously mistaken and unlike most people Eleazar was not afraid of Mike's father. He glanced around and then a smile spread across his face as his son and Alice walked in. Jasper hurriedly walked towards his father, giving him a quick hug and then shaking Edward's hand.

"You holding up, okay?" Jasper asked Edward as he let go of his hand.

"I'll be better once this is done." Edward replied woefully.

"Edward Masen." The bailiff said at the door.

Mr. Whitlock stood and gripped Edward's shoulder, giving him a steely expression as if to say it will be okay. They all walked in to see the district attorney sitting at a table with his assistant. They were looking at some papers and glanced over as Edward and Mr. Whitlock came in. Mr. Whitlock directed Edward to the chair on the defense side of the court room while Bella slid onto the bench behind Edward.

It wasn't long before the judge called the jury in. Bella sat mesmerized as the proceedings began. The prosecutor was really making Edward out to be some vile criminal that needed to be put away for the safety of everyone in the community. He tried to prove this fact by showing pictures of what Mike looked like after the fight. Bella sat horrified as a few of the jurors looked visibly distressed by what they were seeing. Bella glanced at Mr. Whitlock who was watching with his hands folded on the table. He did not look fazed by this reaction. He then leaned over to Edward and whispered something to him to which Edward nodded.

"Are you ready for your opening remarks, Mr. Whitlock?" The judge asked as the prosecutor sat down and Bella could have sworn she saw the prosecutor roll his eyes and mumble something as Mr. Whitlock passed him.

Mr. Whitlock glanced at the prosecutor and smirked before straightening his tie and smiling radiantly at the jury. Bella couldn't help but grin as several of the women looked at him with stars in their eyes. She had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle because if they only knew they had absolutely no chance in hell of landing Mr. Whitlock. _He's bats for the other team, ladies._ Of course Mr. Whitlock was using his swagger to his advantage.

"The prosecutor is here to sway you, to make you think one way when in reality it is another. What I will ask is that you see beyond what your eyes tell you." He said bringing his hand to the rail of the jury box. He tapped his finger lightly against his temple, "See with what's in here, your mind. A mind that doesn't take things for granted. A mind that looks at a situation and what could be behind a picture. A mind that can see that sometimes in order to protect what's important one must act..." He taps the jury box dramatically, "with force if necessary."

He then turns to Edward and motions towards him with the palm of his hand.

"This man grew up in a world where, in order to protect the people you cared about, you must fight. There was no sitting down and asking nicely, it was survival of the fittest in the hard streets of Chicago and Detroit and later Los Angeles." He turned again to face the jury, "You will not hear us deny that the fight ensued, but what you will hear is that prior to the incident, this man that the prosecutor is making out to be some uncontrollable agitator, had stepped back, while the 'victim'..." He said with air quotes, "Goaded and bullied several people including the defendant escalating to the point where he actually attacked the defendant's girlfriend." He looked at several of the men in the jury box and arched his brow slightly, "What would you do in that situation? Would you allow someone to assault the woman you love or would you defend her?" He made eye contact with the other male jurors, "Would you make sure that he knew never to touch her like that again?"

Bella noticed that a most of the men were already nodding slightly. _Wow! This guy is good!_

Mr. Whitlock nodded his head in affirmation as he scanned the jury box, "We will show that the defendant acted in self-defense. This was not a malicious encounter, this is not a man out of control, this is a man who was protecting the woman he loves, plain and simple. Thank you."

He then turned and strode past the prosecutor giving him a look as if to say, 'this is my courtroom' and then sat down next to Edward, patting him on the shoulder. Edward was sitting there in shock. He had been worried as the prosecutor presented his case and then when he laid out pictures of what he had done to Mike he panicked slightly. Edward could tell that many of the jurors had cringed and one had actually made eye contact with him. But hearing Mr. Whitlock and seeing that many of them were actually nodding their head in agreement gave him hope.

"Mr. Volturi, call your first witness." The judge said authoritatively.

Each witness that came to the stand Mr. Whitlock took care of with precision. To Edward it seemed like a game of tug of war and just when Edward thought the prosecutor was winning Mr. Whitlock would pull back and cause the prosecutor to stumble. Each time this happened Edward felt more at ease believing that he might actually get off.

"The prosecution would like to call Mr. Michael Newton, Junior to the stand." Mr. Volturi stated, glancing at Mr. Whitlock.

The doors to the court room opened and in walked Mike, clean shaven and in a nice suit looking as if he were the boy next door. But it was the man that walked in alongside him that drew attention. He was a distinguished looking gentleman in a dark blue suit. His hair was lightly graying and slicked back. The man glanced around the courtroom and made eye contact with Mr. Whitlock who stared at him with narrowed eyes. The corners of the man's mouth quirked up into a knowing smile before he looked at the prosecuting attorney.

"Go ahead, son." Senator Newton said loudly enough so the jurors could hear him. He lightly tapped Mike's shoulder before nudging him forward slightly.

_What the fuck is he doing here?_ Eleazar thought as Mike and his father entered the courtroom. _Nicely played, Aro, nicely played_. Eleazar turned around and could see that some of the jury was staring at Senator Newton with apt fascination. _Shit! I need to fix this and quick before I lose my jury._ He had been playing the jury like a fine instrument, slowly swaying them to a not guilty verdict. He knew that all he needed was a little bit of doubt and he could get Edward off but with the realization that Mike was Senator Newton's son that could sway them back to Aro's side. It was a strange phenomenon with juries. If they saw someone they respected or whom they deemed as powerful, their testimony appeared more relevant and honest. The last thing that Eleazar needed was for them to believe Mike's account of the events that took place at the lake.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asked.

Mike smiled brilliantly at the jury and then looked at the bailiff, "I do."

The prosecutor walked up to Mike and smiled.

"Thank you for coming in today, Mr. Newton. Why don't you tell us what occurred the night you were brutally assaulted by Mr. Masen."

"Object!" Mr. Whitlock stated firmly, "I do believe that in this country a man is innocent until proven guilty. That being said Mr. Masen has _**not**_ been convicted of assault and therefore should not be referred to as if he has."

Mr. Volturi grinned, excited that he had Eleazar riled up. It was rare that Eleazar was shaken, so it was a sight to behold. When Aro had called the senator and asked that he accompany his son to court, he had thought it a brilliant plan and seeing the smug look washed off of Eleazar's face was worth the groveling it took to get the senator there.

"I will rephrase. Mr. Newton, could you please tell the jury how on the night in question Mr. Masen attacked you without provocation?"

Aro glanced at Eleazar waiting for him to say something but he said nothing. He sat there with his fingers entwined on the table and inwardly Aro was flustered that Eleazar seemed to have regained his composure. Mike looked between both men and then at Edward before turning to the jury.

"I and several of our friends were enjoying a day at the lake. We had invited Bella Swan, a new girl in town, to come along. We were trying to be sociable and welcoming." He said with a shrug.

Bella couldn't help but narrow her eyes at him. _Sociable and welcoming my ass!_

"When she arrived, she brought Edward, a known sex…"

"OBJECT!" Mr. Whitlock fired quickly, standing up, Mike stopped talking immediately, "Your Honor, what Mr. Masen may or may not have done in the past has no bearing on the case before us and unjustly denies him the ability to receive a fair trial."

"Approach." The judge said motioning to both attorneys.

Edward watched as both attorneys walked up to the judge. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying but he could tell that Mr. Whitlock was pleading his case. Edward glanced behind him to Isabella who was also staring at the judge. He then turned to everyone else and all but Esme were watching what was transpiring. Esme was watching Edward. She gave him a small smile that oddly enough lessened some of Edward's anxiety. He smiled back at her before he heard the judge speaking.

"You are to disregard the last statement made by Mr. Newton. You are not to use it in your deliberations on this case." He turned to Mike, "You may not mention any past criminal allegations or convictions that you may be privy too. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Mike said apologetically.

"Mr. Newton, please continue." Mr. Volturi said, slightly annoyed that he couldn't get Mr. Masen's sex offender status in.

"When Bella arrived with Edward, I was upset because of things I heard he had done in the past." Mike looked up to the judge to see if that was acceptable. The judge nodded so he continued, "We had words as I didn't think it was appropriate that someone, ummm, like him, should be anywhere near us. By the end of the night I saw him with Bella and honestly I thought I was doing the right thing." Mike said looking at the jury with innocent and pleading eyes.

"What did you believe was happening?" Mr. Volturi asked in a concerned tone.

"Object." Mr. Whitlock stated with a sigh.

"Your honor, this has direct bearing on the mindset that Mr. Newton was in at the time. What he believed is indeed relevant to the case." Mr. Volturi appealed.

"Overruled, you may answer the question, Mr. Newton."

Mike turned back to the jury, "I thought that he was raping her. I merely asked her if she needed assistance. When Edward walked away Bella approached me and slapped me. And it's with great regret that I say I had a knee jerk reaction and pushed her away from me. My father has always told me to be respectful of women, to cherish them and honor them. I would never purposefully hurt someone, let alone a woman." He said glancing at his father who was smiling.

Eleazar noticed that several of the jurors looked towards Senator Newton as well.

"What happened next, Mr. Newton?"

Mike took a dramatic breath and glanced at the jury, "Edward attacked me. I tried to defend myself but he wouldn't stop even when I asked him to." Mike looked down, a forlorn expression on his face.

Bella was livid. Mike was laying it on thick and she was desperate to jump up and call him out on his lies. She glanced at the jury who looked as if they believed every word of what Mike was saying. _How can they believe his bullshit?_

"Thank you, Mr. Newton."

"Would you like to cross, Mr. Whitlock?" The judge stated matter of fact.

"Yes, I would, your honor." Eleazar pushed back slightly in his chair and set his glasses down. He then turned to Bella and leaned close to her. "Did Mike ever apologize to you?"

Bell shook her head, not sure why that was relevant. Mr. Whitlock smiled and rose. He straightened his tie and casually strolled up to the witness stand, offering a knowing smile to the jury.

"Mr. Newton, it's my understanding that you feel the fight between you and Mr. Masen was unprovoked?"

"Yes sir. I did nothing to warrant that kind of attack. I was trying to help Bella." He said glancing at the jury again.

"I see. Just one moment." Eleazar stated, holding up his finger momentarily before walking to the table and picking up his notebook.

Eleazar walked back up to Mike and made a show of flipping through his notebook before stopping on a page. He nodded and glanced at Mike, raising his eyebrow.

"So the fact that there are seven eyewitnesses that claim you were antagonizing not only Mr. Masen but others as well throughout the day is inaccurate."

"Who said that?" Mike asked showing the first signs of frustration.

"Well, we will get to that later. But the witnesses I spoke with indicate that you continued to pick a fight with Mr. Masen throughout the course of several hours. They state that each interaction you had you became progressively bolder in your statements in hopes of eliciting a reaction out of him. In fact, did he not pull you off another person who you also antagonized into a fight?"

Mike leaned back in the chair and furrowed his brows. Mr. Whitlock smirked as he tapped his notepad on the juror box.

"Did you or did you not pick a pick a fight with another individual that was also at the lake?" Eleazar said with force as he gave Mike a hateful glare.

"That was different." Mike said angrily.

"Your honor, Mr. Newton's interactions with other individuals that day are not relevant." Aro quickly countered.

"Mr. Whitlock, move on." The judge said eyeing Eleazar who nodded his acknowledgement.

Eleazar stepped back for a moment and placed one of his hands in his pocket while the other held onto the notepad, his finger tapping it. He then walked closer and set his hands on the witness stand, eyeing Mike as the loathsome creature he was.

"Isn't it true that you wanted to fight with Mr. Masen because you felt threatened by his presence, that the more he avoided you the angrier you became until the point where you made a ridiculous claim of rape when you knew that Edward and Bella were indeed a couple and willingly engaging in an intimate moment with one another as two consenting adults are allowed to and that it was only after Bella called you out on your negative behavior throughout the day that you pushed her, hard enough so that she fell to the ground and it was_** then**_ that Mr. Masen was forced to confront you as he came to her defense, to protect her from what he deemed as a viable threat to her safety." Eleazar said in one long complete statement, escalating his voice as he went along.

He slapped his hands forcefully on the stand and stepped back again, "Isn't it true that the reason you pressed charges was because he embarrassed you in front of your peers. That inherently you are a coward who picked a fight and lost?"

"OBJECT!" Mr. Volturi stated angrily, "The witness is _**not**_ the one on trial here."

Eleazar turned quickly, giving Aro a lethal glare, "Well, maybe he should be."

"Mr. Whitlock, another outburst like that and I will hold you in contempt."

Eleazar raised his hands in a surrender type motion and turned back to Mike. Mike was glaring at Eleazar, his face and neck red from his anger. Eleazar had him right where he wanted him. An angry witness always revealed their true colors.

"I expect an answer, Mr. Newton." Eleazar said, once again placing his hands on the jury box directly in front of Mike.

"I tried to help Bella. I thought he was trying to rape her." He said with less conviction.

"Well, I suppose you would know about that, wouldn't you?" Eleazar stated coolly.

There was movement in the audience as Mike's father rose. Mike looked in that direction. Mr. Whitlock turned slightly and could see the look on Senator Newton's face. Eleazar smiled knowing that he would probably be getting a call before the end of the day but he didn't care. Mike didn't hold up his end of the bargain so that leaves him fair game. He turned back to Mike as his father sat back down and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Whitlock, you are dangerously close to the line." The judge warned.

Eleazar glanced at him and nodded once again. He knew he was skirting the line but he needed the jury to see what kind of person Mike was so they would question his testimony.

"You said earlier that you were taught to respect women, to treat them with honor. Is that correct?" Eleazar asked glancing at the jury who was staring at the two of them.

"Yes, that's true." Mike said assuredly but uncertain where this was going.

"So tell me, Mike, is it honorable to threaten a woman that you can…" Eleazar picked up the notepad again, "take her as well."

Mikes eyes widened and his nostrils flared. Eleazar's lips quirked into a smile. _Oh yes, Mike, I am going there!_

"Object. Mr. Whitlock is antagonizing the witness and disparaging his character."

"I am merely pointing out that a man who threatens to rape a woman may not be the best judge of character." Eleazar said with a shrug as he uncrossed his arms and placed them casually in his pockets.

"Your honor?" Mr. Volturi stated angrily as he stood up.

"Mr. Whitlock you have crossed that line. I will not allow you to malign the character of a witness. Get to your point. NOW!"

"I will rephrase, your honor." Eleazar said with a smug look. He turned to Mike who was sitting there dumbfounded. "Is it not true that you had eyes on Isabella and that she chose Edward, a man you deemed unacceptable and in turn you harassed them until he was forced to retaliate and then later you threatened her because Mr. Masen humiliated you at the lake. The reason we are here today is because you want to get back at Mr. Masen?"

Mike stared at him and then his father looking for some guidance.

"Don't look at him, Mr. Newton. Your father can't help you now. It's time for you to man up and take responsibility for yourself and your actions." Eleazar said eyeing him.

Mike closed his eyes and looked down, not saying anything. Eleazar watched him and gripped the railing on the witness box once again, leaning in real close.

"Did you or did you not push the defendant into fighting you because you were jealous and angry that Isabella recognized the unworthiness of your character and wouldn't give you the time of day?" Eleazar stated with venom.

Mike's head shot up and his face showed none of the 'boy next door' persona it had earlier. He was angry and it was reflected in the way he glared at Mr. Whitlock. _How dare this faggot talk to me like that?_

"She wanted that fucking loser over me, some ex-convict bastard that could give her nothing. He doesn't even have a job. Well, fuck her and that fucked up asshole. She's nothing special. She's not even that pretty." Mike seethed.

"I see." Eleazar said turning to the jury, "Sounds like you have some issues with Mr. Masen."

Several of the jurors looked shocked and when Eleazar saw some of them shake their heads a minuscule amount he turned to the judge, "I have no further questions at this time."

"Mr. Newton, you may step down."

Eleazar sat down and Edward was staring at him open mouthed. He had never seen anything like that. Edward turned his eyes away from Mr. Whitlock as Mike walked passed them, stopping to stare at Isabella who gave him a dirty look as she crossed her arms at him, giving him her best bitch brow. Edward saw Mike's father stand abruptly and place his hand on Mike's shoulder and squeeze. Mike flinched slightly and shot his father a spiteful glare. As Edward followed the Newtons out of the courtroom his eyes settled on a familiar face. Felix sat in the back row with his arms folded across his chest as he too watched the Newton's exit through the door. He then turned and made eye contact with Edward as he stood up, smiling just slightly before he slid out as well. Edward grinned and shook his head slightly, semi shocked that Felix had come considering he had told Edward he didn't do that kind of thing.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you prepared to start your defense?" The judge asked.

Edward turned around not having heard the prosecutor state that the prosecution had rested. Mr. Whitlock stated he was and the judge indicated that they would resume in the morning at 9:00 a.m. Mr. Whitlock rested his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Edward, let's meet at my place tonight around 6 p.m. and go over what transpired today. I need to go into the office for a bit and I'm sure put out whatever fire Senator Newton is attempting to set." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Edward nodded but didn't say anything as he turned to Bella who immediately wrapped her arms around him. All Edward wanted to do was get lost in Isabella but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that yet. For now he would hold her and pretend that he was free and that everything would be settled in his favor by tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, well, yes indeed. Sorry I didn't resolve the court case this chapter, next chapter I promise. **** But holy shit, Daddy Whitlock is hot! Now I must say I channeled some Jack McCoy there for Daddy Whit. I can almost hear the Law & Order theme song in the background, hehehehehe… Special shout out to Dishie, I told you I would have Helios take care of it for ya *wink wink* So go check out the blog for some more yummy pictures of Daddy Whit!**

**Alrighty folks, until next time… don't forget to hit me up with a review. Do you think Daddy Whit can sway the jury to a not guilty verdict?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**So yeah, Daddy Whit, GAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Bella pulled up to her grandmother's house and sat in the car for a moment, glancing at her reflection in the rear view mirror. She had wanted to go with Edward to the Whitlock's home but she had already been gone all day and couldn't shirk her responsibilities to her Gran. She could tell that Edward was disappointed but she had no other option. With a heavy sigh she exited the vehicle and walked inside. Her Grandmother looked up from her recliner as she entered the room and taking quick note of Bella's appearance she patted the arm of the recliner.

"How did it go today?" She said sympathetically.

Bella smiled as she remembered her grandmother doing that when Bella was younger. Her grandmother had a knack for reading Bella and always seemed to know when Bella had a problem or was sad. When Bella was a few years old her grandmother had broken her hip so Bella's mom had told her she couldn't sit on her lap for a while. Bella had cried and cried so her grandmother would have her sit on the arm of the chair to hug and comfort her. It soon became their special thing but Bella hadn't done it in a very long time. Bella walked to her grandmother and sat on the arm of the recliner as she had done when she was a little girl. Her grandmother's arm embraced her waist while Bella wrapped her arm around her grandmother's shoulder, resting her head against her grandmother's head.

"I'm sure it will work out the way it's supposed to, Bells." She said sweetly.

"I know, Grans." Bella said with a sigh, "That's not what's bothering me. Well, it is, but not entirely."

Her grandmother waited. She knew her granddaughter well enough to know that if she just gave her a few moments that she would start talking.

"I don't want to go back to New York. The two people I care the most about are here." Bella said barely audible.

Her grandmother tapped her leg lightly. "I wish I knew what to say to make it easier for you Bells, to help with your decision, but life is not easy and sometimes, when you gain one thing you lose another. Just make sure that whatever you lose you are comfortable losing."

Bella kissed her lightly on the head. "Thanks Grans."

Bella stood up and walked to the kitchen to start dinner. _What am I willing to lose? My job… Edward… my grans? _Bella was deep in thought when her phone rang, catching her off guard. She shook her head slightly and dug her phone out of her pocket, frowning at the caller id.

"_What do you want?" Bella said with a huff._

"_That's not a very nice way to answer the phone, Bella." Alec said with a laugh._

_Bella rolled her eyes, "Alec, I'm busy." She said with bite._

"_Fine. I just wanted to see how you were and…"_

_Oh Christ! "I'm fine, Alec. What's the real reason you called?"_

"_Alright, alright. Look we had a meeting this afternoon and your name came up."_

_Now Bella was interested. "Why would my name come up?"_

"_Bella, you are one of three candidates being considered for the executive manager position for the downtown office. When are you coming back? You need to lobby for this. I am doing what I can but it's not the same." He said enthusiastically. _

Bella closed her eyes, absorbing what she just heard. Her friend Jane had said Bella was on the short list but Bella didn't believe it. It would mean a serious increase in pay along with a lot more responsibilities. _Oh man! This complicates things._

"_Bella," Alec said softly, bringing Bella out of her thoughts, "Look, I know that you never wanted anyone in the office to know about us but if I get offered the position at the uptown office and you get this one we could stop this once in a while bullshit and date publicly like a normal couple would." He said eagerly._

Bella pinched her eyes shut even further and shook her head. She knew this would happen. It happened every time they were together. She and Alec had hooked up the night before she found out about her Grans and he had found her crying in the living room. In a moment of weakness she had found solace in his arms, albeit temporarily. When he left that morning she knew it would be problem so when he tried to hook up with her again before she left for California Bella had avoided him. She was aware that he liked her a hell of a lot more than she liked him but she had no desire to take their relationship to another level. She thought she had made that clear to him but obviously she hadn't been forceful enough. Alec was her occasional fuck buddy not a partner in life. She had felt more for Edward after knowing him for five minutes than she did for Alec after knowing him for nearly three years. She needed to nip this and quickly.

"_Bella? You still there?" Alec asked concerned._

"_Look Alec, thanks for the heads up but…" Bella paused and took a deep breath, she hated this part, "we don't have a relationship, Alec." Bella murmured as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom and out of earshot of her grandmother._

"_Bella, we've been sleeping together for years. Don't you think it's time to quit this little game you're playing with me?" He asked, clearly annoyed with the way things were turning out._

"_It's not a game, Alec. I really have no desire to be the other half of your little power couple idea." Bella said with nonchalance, "I thought we had an understanding."_

_Alec was quiet on the other end and then laughed. "Alright, whatever you say Bella. So when are you coming home? Aren't you tired of being in that shit hole?" Alec said with disdain._

"_Fuck you, Alec." Bella said angrily, "I have to go. I'm cooking for my grandmother who is improving by the way so thanks for asking…"_

"_Bella, I'm sorry, I know, I'm an ass. It's real sweet what you're doing but shit, you have a life out here, can't you hire a nurse or something?" _

"_Goodbye Alec." Bella said as she hung up, hearing him call her name as she did._

Bella closed her eyes as she leaned against her dresser. She lightly tapped her phone against her lips as she thought about what Alec had said and how that would impact her decision. _I will talk to Edward about it after the issues of court are settled._ She decided before slipping her phone back into her pocket and heading back into the kitchen to finish cooking.

~ADH~

"Mr. Whitlock, Senator Newton is waiting to see you." Lauren said as Eleazar grabbed his messages.

"I don't doubt that." Eleazar said with a sigh.

Eleazar walked into to his office and Senator Newton was standing near his desk holding up the 5x7 picture that Eleazar had there. Eleazar strolled over and snatched it out of his hand and set it where it was supposed to go. He motioned for the senator to sit down as he walked around his desk and sat down as well.

"How can I help you, Senator?"

"We had an arrangement." The Senator said crossing his legs.

"Your son was supposed to formally apologize to Isabella for the way he acted at the bookstore in lieu of her pressing charges, he didn't hold up his end of that arrangement which makes it null and void. He made himself fair game." Eleazar said with a smirk on his face, "Besides, he doesn't get a free pass because he's your son. He's had enough of those, don't you think." Eleazar said, crossing his arms in defiance.

The Senator was quiet as he contemplated what his plan was. He never liked Mr. Whitlock. He didn't care for his lifestyle but really his dislike for him did not stem from who he bedded every night but who he was as an individual. Mr. Whitlock was a loose cannon and therefore difficult to control and most certainly difficult to predict. He had aired his son's dirty laundry out for the world and in so doing had tarnished the family name. The senator couldn't allow that.

"Regardless, you need to resolve this." The Senator said slowly.

"I plan on it." Eleazar said with a chuckle.

"Let me clarify. You need to resolve this without disparaging my name."

"Well, that will be difficult considering your son bears the same name."

"Well, you better find a way Mr. Whitlock. I can see that the jury is leaning in your direction. That bastard better not get off." The Senator said giving him a steely expression.

"Or what?" Eleazar said with a heated glare. "I won't 'throw' a case for you or anyone else. You don't intimidate me, Senator."

"I am not trying to intimidate you Mr. Whitlock and would never ask you to sully your principles." He said with a smirk as he picked up the picture on Mr. Whitlock's desk again, "Nice family. I hear he works for a firm in town. Does he enjoy what he does? Well, I suppose he must since he works late many nights." He tapped the picture on Liam's head, "Does he still like to run by Nottingham Estates?" He said casually but there was a tone that said more than the words he was actually expressing.

Eleazar pushed back from his desk and stood abruptly, his anger boiling to the surface.

"Are you threatening my family, Senator Newton?" Eleazar fumed, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Of course not, Mr. Whitlock." He said with a smile._ A weakness, I knew he had one._

"Get the hell out of my office before I forcibly remove you."

Senator Newton grinned and stood up. He gave Mr. Whitlock an off handed wave as he exited the office, feeling as if he had shifted the balance of power between them. The minute his door closed Eleazar sat again, picking up the picture of him, Liam and Jasper taken a few years ago at Big Bear. As he set the picture down his brain flashed to that dreadful night so many years ago.

"_El, take care of Jasper!"_

Eleazar closed his eyes and willed his breathing to steady. He rested his forehead on his desk with his hands entwined in his hair as he tried desperately to get the images out of his head. He would never forget Texas and how helpless he was in the situation. Liam had been in the hospital for a week and then it took several more weeks before all of his wounds healed. Eleazar had to call Liam's sister to come down and take care of Jasper because he had been a non-functional parent. He had handed all his cases to other attorneys and stayed by Liam's side, vowing that he would never let anything or anyone harm him again. Eleazar sat up abruptly and walked out.

"I'll be on my cell." He said to Lauren and waved her off when she tried to tell him his partners wanted to speak with him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He said as he pushed the door open.

He made his way across town and entered the small unassuming building that housed four offices and a conference room. The waiting room was small and the receptionist was kind. She smiled brightly as Eleazar walked in.

"Mr. Whitlock, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello Maggie. Is he free?"

"Go on back, sir. It's not as if he wouldn't make time for you." She said with a knowing smile.

Eleazar returned her smile and stepped into the open office down the hall, closing the door behind him. Liam looked up and smiled brilliantly. He quickly stood and walked over to embrace him and then kissed him softly, his hand moving down his back slowly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be in court all day."

Eleazar frowned, "I'll start my defense tomorrow." He ran his fingers along Liam's face and sighed, "Senator Newton showed up."

"Well, that was unexpected." Liam chuckled and rolled his eyes as he walked towards his desk, "I'm sure he wasn't too happy with what I presume was the ass kicking you gave his son." He sat on the edge of his desk and reached his hand out for Eleazar.

Eleazar laughed as he took Liam's hand, "Yes, I did tear up that cocky little bastard."

"I bet you did." Liam smiled, pulling him closer and kissing along his jaw. "I've missed you." He whispered.

It had been a few weeks since they had been together as any time Eleazar started a new case it would consume him. He would stay up most of the night and usually fall asleep in his office working late. Liam understood that but he missed the intimacy between them. Eleazar closed his eyes, running his hands into Liam's hair, fisting it and bringing his mouth to his. He kissed him hard, getting lost in the way his lips molded to his. Eleazar knew that he had to talk to him about Senator Newton's threat, he needed his feedback on how to handle the situation but for right now he just wanted to be connected with him.

~ADH~

Edward pulled up to the Whitlock's wishing Bella was with him. He understood why she couldn't be here but he felt lost without her by his side. Jasper invited him inside and they ate dinner, making chit chat before moving into the living room to talk. Both Jasper and Liam excused themselves to give Edward and Eleazar privacy.

"We still have the jury. Mike has been discredited in most of their minds and the other half is skeptical of him." Eleazar said as he took a sip of his Guinness.

Edward nodded, "Are you sure you don't want me to testify?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Eleazar replied.

"Won't they think I'm guilty if I don't say what happened?" Edward asked confused.

"Edward you need to trust me. If I were Mr. Volturi I would eat you alive. I would talk in circles until I got you flustered enough so that you volunteered your sex offender status and admitted that you went too far. It would be a bad move to put you on the stand."

Edward sighed and looked down, "I trust you, Mr. Whitlock."

Eleazar nodded. They spent several hours talking about the case, what to expect, how he planned to work the witnesses and more importantly how Mr. Volturi would spin the case. Eleazar expressed that his greatest concern was Isabella as he was worried that Mr. Volturi would get her to slip something she shouldn't. By the time Edward left and made it back to Isabella's it was late. They had made love and didn't talk much. He felt she was holding back and he took that as fear. She had doubt and he couldn't help but be affected by that.

He was now sitting in the courtroom waiting for the judge to bring in the jury. Eleazar was reading over his notes as was the prosecutor. Edward glanced back at Isabella smiling at her when she mouthed 'I love you'.

"Mr. Whitlock, call your first witness."

Throughout the course of the day Mr. Whitlock presented a case of a man that was simply protecting his girlfriend, that Edward had no intention of purposefully harming Mr. Newton, and that he had a right to defend himself and Isabella. Mr. Volturi tried to show Edward's reckless indifference but was not pulling it off as well as he would like. He did trip up a couple of witnesses who admitted that Edward had probably gone too far. Overall though, things seemed to be fairly even.

"The defense would like to call Ms. Isabella Swan."

Isabella made her way to the witness stand. She nervously took her oath and sat down. Unfortunately for her she could not stop the twitching in her leg which she knew would probably be judged harshly. She wished she had something to calm her down, Xanax, a shot of whiskey, anything at this point. She glanced at the smiling face of Mr. Whitlock.

"Ms. Swan, as you know, Mr. Masen is on trial for an altercation he had with Mr. Newton. It is the prosecutions claim that this was an unprovoked assault." Mr. Whitlock said in a soothing and calming manner.

Bella immediately shook her head as her bottom lip slipped into her mouth.

"The defense has brought forth many witnesses that indicate that the events that transpired showed that Mr. Newton kept pushing for a fight and that Mr. Masen had no other recourse but to defend you. It is our claim that Mr. Masen did not act with reckless indifference but was instead protecting you. Would you agree to that assessment?"

Bella nodded her head.

"Your honor, Mr. Whitlock is leading the witness." Mr. Volturi said with a heavy sigh.

"Mr. Whitlock, get to your point."

Mr. Whitlock glanced at the judge and nodded slightly before turning to Isabella again.

"Isabella, will you please tell us what happened on the night in question." He asked and stepped back slightly so that the jury would be able to see her.

Bella took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair before she began.

"I was invited to the Lake by Jessica and Mike. I met Edward later at my grandmother's house and asked him to come along as well. Mike started problems the minute we arrived. He picked a fight with Edward and later Jasper because Jasper defended Edward's right to be there. Throughout the day Mike would make snide comments to us but we ignored him. By the end of the night, ummm, Edward and I were, ummm, you know." Bella hesitated, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You two were being intimate?" Mr. Whitlock asked and Bella nodded. "Were you being coerced in any way?"

"NO! God, no. Edward wasn't forcing himself on me at all. Anyone in their right mind could see that." Bella said decisively.

"What happened next, Ms. Swan?"

"Mike and his friends once again started making snide comments and Edward got up to cool off. But I was angry. Mike was being an as… sorry, he was being a… jerk and I told him that. We had a confrontation and he ended up pushing me and Edward came to my defense."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

Bella smiled, thinking that wasn't so hard. Mr. Volturi stood just as the judge asked him if he wanted to cross examine the witness. He approached Bella and gave her a smirk.

"Ms. Swan, did you honestly think that inviting someone like the defendant would be okay with everyone?" Mr. Volturi stated coyly.

"Object, your honor."

"Mr. Volturi, watch where you are treading."

Bella began glaring at him. "Edward has every right to be wherever he would like." Bella fumed.

"Well, with his history…"

"OBJECT!" Mr. Whitlock stood, "Clearly Mr. Volturi has either forgotten or is ignoring your previous decision on this matter."

"Mr. Whitlock, sit down." The judge scowled at him and then turned to Mr. Volturi, "Mr. Masen's past criminal behavior may not be brought up."

Mr. Whitlock rose yet again, anger radiated off of his body, "I move for an immediate mistrial. Your honor, you have permanently biased the jury against my client with the mere mention of possible past criminal behavior. He is not on trial for any acts he may or may not have committed. You cannot..."

"Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot say in my own courtroom Mr. Whitlock." The judge stated angrily as he cut off Mr. Whitlock's response.

"Your honor…"

"Approach." The judge said cutting him off again and motioning for Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Volturi to approach the bench.

Both attorneys walked up to the judge. Isabella looked at Edward confused. _Did I fuck something up?_ She wondered. Edward looked worried and then they both turned suddenly when Mr. Whitlock turned quickly, annoyance and irritation clearly on his face. He started to move and then stopped suddenly as he spotted Senator Newton in the back row, a smirk on his face. Mr. Whitlock narrowed his eyes at him and sat down next to Edward.

"As I was saying, with Edward's history Mr. Newton had a right to be skeptical about Mr. Masen being there." Mr. Volturi turned to the jury and gave a sympathetic look, "For the well-being of everyone else."

"Edward is a good man." Bella gritted her teeth, wanting desperately to leap on Mr. Volturi and smack him for the way he was talking about Edward.

He turned to her and leaned against the witness stand, "Well, Ms. Swan, generally speaking, good men don't go around beating people up." He said with a glance to the jury.

"They do if the person being beat up deserve it." Bella said with bite.

"I see." He smiled and walked to his desk pulling out one of the pictures.

He showed it to the jury before placing it in front of Bella who didn't bother looking down. She stared at Mr. Volturi determined to not let him trick her into saying anything that could harm Edward in any way. Mr. Volturi smiled as he picked up the picture and made her look at it.

"So he deserved this?" He said cocking his head slightly.

"He pushed me, hard enough that I fell. He would have hit me had Edward not intervened." She said looking at Mr. Volturi.

"You can't be sure of that." Mr. Volturi said in a condescending way as he glanced at the jury.

When she didn't answer he looked back at her, giving her an evil smirk, feeling that he had her right where he wanted her to be.

"Can you say with certainty that had the defendant not brutally assaulted Mr. Newton that Mr. Newton would have harmed you?" Bella didn't say anything. She just pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the man before her, "You can't, can you, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Volturi said coolly.

Bella swallowed and shook her head, "No, I can't say with certainty."

Mr. Volturi nodded, "So it's quite possible that Mike would have just backed away" he said dramatically, and then grimaced at her, "Instead he was beaten to within an inch of his life by the defendant because he was angry. Mr. Newton called it like he saw it and that enraged the defendant. He wasn't trying to defend you, Ms. Swan; he only wanted to hurt Mr. Newton because Mr. Newton knew what he was." He said forcefully as he slapped the edge of the witness stand forcing Bella to sit back.

Bella swallowed and furrowed her brows, "Edward…"

"Yes, yes, I know, he's a good man." Mr. Volturi stated flippantly as he crossed his arms.

"But Mike thre…" Bella began to say in a timid voice.

"Nothing further." Mr. Volturi stated quickly, cutting Bella off.

"Re-direct" Mr. Whitlock said as he sprung up and walked in front of Bella. "Ms. Swan. Is it reasonable to believe that with the escalating behavior of Mr. Newton throughout the day that both you and Edward believed that he was a viable threat?"

Bella sat straight and nodded, "Yes." She turned to the jury, "At that point we both believed that Mike was a threat."

"Do you still believe he is a threat?"

"OBJECT!" Mr. Volturi stated loudly as he stood up, "That is irrelevant to the case at hand."

"Mr. Whitlock, we have discussed this previously, you may not pursue this line of questioning."

Eleazar stared at him and then casually glanced at Senator Newton who was smiling knowingly at Mr. Whitlock. Eleazar breathed in deeply and then to his surprise Liam walked through the door. Liam offered him a small smile as he walked up to sit in the pew with Jasper and the rest of Edward's supporters. Eleazar's eyes followed Liam and then Liam nodded slightly to him. Liam knew that he was reluctant to go full barrel at Mike, out of fear at Senator Newton's casual threat. They had spent a great deal of time discussing the options but Liam would not budge and he certainly would not allow Eleazar's guilt about the past to prevent him from doing the right thing now. Eleazar closed his eyes for only a moment and then turned to Isabella.

"Ms. Swan, has Mr. Newton ever given you reason to question that his motives were anything but friendly?" Mr. Whitlock queried.

"Yes, when we met he looked at me strangely but I wrote it off until the Lake. He seemed very agitated that I was there with Edward and then last week he approached me and…"

"Your honor" Mr. Volturi stated, frustrated that Mr. Whitlock was still trying to pursue this.

"Mr. Whitlock I will not allow you to disparage…"

"Your honor you are hindering my defense."

"If you pursue this line of questioning I will hold you in contempt."

"Your honor, Mr. Newton threatened to rape the witness, the jury has a right to know that."

There were several gasps and mutterings in the audience as the judge rapped his gavel several times, trying to regain control of his courtroom.

"Mr. Whitlock, you are in contempt, this is your last warning, one more outburst like that and I will not only have you removed but will bring you before the bar as well." The judge shouted and then turned to the jury, "You are to disregard Mr. Whitlock's last statement in its entirety."

Eleazar raised his hands dramatically in a surrender type motion, "Nothing further."

The judge turned to Isabella, "You may step down, Ms. Swan."

Isabella couldn't get out of the witness box quick enough. In fact she was so desperate to get out of there that she nearly stumbled and would have fallen had a juror not got up and grabbed her arm. Bella muttered a 'thank you' and an 'I'm sorry' and quickly slid in the pew behind Edward. She wasn't sure at this point whether she had helped Edward or hurt him, a thought that tore her up inside.

"The defense rests your honor."

"We will take a fifteen minute break before closing arguments." The judge said before tapping his gavel and dismissing the jury.

Once the jury was removed and the judge stepped down. Mr. Volturi chuckled as he stopped next to Mr. Whitlock.

"It's not too late to change your plea, Eleazar." He said smiling widely at the look on Mr. Whitlock's face.

"Not a chance Aro, the jury is mine and you know it." Eleazar stated firmly.

"We'll see." Aro said as he walked past him, stopping to talk to Senator Newton.

"Well, I got it in. It will counter the judge's statement." Eleazar said shaking his head.

"Why would the judge say that, isn't that against the law or something?" Jasper asked confused.

"He's in Newton's pocket." Eleazar said, glancing back at Senator Newton and Mr. Volturi. He watched them for a moment and then turned back around.

"He's trying to show me he can influence the proceedings. But the judge can't overlook the jury without appearing impartial." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why does he even care?" Bella asked, feeling completely out of the loop.

"He's running for office, he has political aspirations and having the man who beat his son get acquitted would not look good for him, especially since I have brought up what a scumbag his son actually is."

"Well, how the hell is Edward supposed to get a fair trial?" Bella asked, unable to mask her tears.

Edward leaped over the railing and pulled her into his arms, "Baby, I love you so much. It's going to be okay."

Bella was crying against his chest while Edward buried his face in her hair. Hoping that what he said was true but no longer optimistic about his chances. Suddenly Carlisle stood up and walked out of the courtroom in anger. Everyone turned to see the door swing closed behind him, everyone except Edward and Bella who were too lost in each other to notice anything else going on around them.

"Michael!" Carlisle shouted down the hall.

Senator Newton stopped and turned, "Carlisle."

"What the hell are you doing?" Carlisle asked as he got closer to him.

"I believe I am walking to grab a cup of coffee. Would you like one?" Senator Newton asked casually.

"No I don't want a cup a coffee." Carlisle said frustrated. "Why are you interfering in this case?"

Senator Newton gave a charming smile to the coffee barista and took a sip of his coffee as he placed his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, leading him away from the crowd.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Carlisle. I am simply observing and hoping for justice for my son's assailant." He nodded and grinned at a few passersby who looked their way.

"Don't forget I know you, Michael."

"Are you threatening me, Carlisle?" He said stepping closer to him, "That is so unlike you." He said with a smirk before leaning down close to his ear, "Did you finally grow some balls?"

"Senator Newton." A voice said nearby.

Senator Newton looked up and smiled radiantly at the person. "Sam, it's wonderful to see you again." He said as he squeezed Carlisle's shoulder.

Carlisle moved out of his reach while Senator Newton talked committees and funding with his constituent. Meanwhile, Carlisle stood there wondering how someone like Michael Newton had made it so far politically. He had always been a bully in school but when push came to shove he smiled that 'boy next door' smile and people were putty in his hands. When the man finally walked away Carlisle looked at the ground for a moment and then eyed him with disdain.

"Stay out of my nephew's trial, Michael or the world will learn where Mike picked up all of his wonderful views on women." Now it was Carlisle's turn to get close to him, "I'm thinking that might mess up your presidential aspirations." Carlisle hissed at him before stepping back and turning to walk away.

"Carlisle."

Carlisle stopped and turned to him.

"It's out of my hands."

"Well, you better hope that my nephew doesn't pay the price for your interference." He walked up to him again, "Because if he does, you _will_ regret it."

As Carlisle got closer to the door he saw Mr. Whitlock waiting for him.

"Something I should know?" Eleazar asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "We went to high school together."

Eleazar looked at Senator Newton who no longer had the cocky and smug expression he was carrying earlier. Fifteeen minutes came and went as Eleazar tried to reassure Edward that things were under control.

"Mr. Volturi, you may begin your closing arguments."

"Thank you, your honor."

Aro stood and once again displayed the pictures of Mike to the jury. He spread them out along the railing ensuring that the jury could see what Edward had done. He then stood back and crossed his arms, making eye contact with the members of the jury.

"In spite of what Mr. Whitlock has tried to show, this case is really cut and dry." Aro began, "A person is guilty of aggravated assault if he or she attempts to cause serious bodily injury to another or causes such injury purposely, knowingly, or recklessly under circumstances manifesting extreme indifference to the value of human life. So the question is, does the attack on Mr. Newton fall within this realm?"

Aro picked up the pictures and grabbed the most damaging one, displaying it to the jury.

"As you can see before you the answer is a resounding, yes. You have heard testimony that Mr. Newton stopped fighting back yet the defendant continued his assault. You have also heard testimony that people were screaming at him to stop and that it seemed as if the defendant wanted to 'kill him'."

Aro walked to the table and placed the pictures down.

"It's easy to be swayed with the idea that the defendant had a hard life. That he grew up fighting which is why he couldn't stop. It's a romantic notion to think that he was fighting for his love and defending her honor but once again that's not why we are here." Aro then turned to Edward and pointed at him, "We are here because, for whatever the reason, the defendant showed an extreme indifference to human life." Aro turned and faced the jury again, "He purposefully and knowingly caused bodily injury to Mr. Newton. He didn't do it for love or honor or anything so noble. He did it because he was angry and out of control. If the police had not arrived when they did we would be here for murder instead of assault."

Mr. Volturi tapped the railing of the jury box and looked at them sincerely.

"Life is hard for many people but that does not give us permission to do as we please. It's time that Mr. Masen learns that valuable lesson. It's time to show him that he isn't allowed to act violently towards others, that there are consequences to his behavior and that he must now pay the price for those behaviors. I ask that you put aside your personal beliefs and look at the law and when you do you will see that a guilty verdict is the only right and just thing to do." He finished with a genuine smile, "Thank you."

Mr. Volturi sat down and glanced at Mr. Whitlock, giving him a smug grin. Mr. Whitlock ignored him as he stood, straightened his tie and walked over to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, this case is anything but cut and dry. Yes, a fight ensued but the key here is whether Mr. Masen showed extreme indifference to human life. Did he act with the purpose of destroying Mr. Newton? Did he show nonchalance for the well-being of another?" Mr. Whitlock walked from one side of the jury box to the other, making eye contact with as many of the jurors as he possibly could, "The end result of the fight is not the issue at hand. We have not once contested the fact that Mr. Masen and Mr. Newton fought. You can look at the pictures Mr. Volturi enjoys showing you to see that." He said waving his hand lazily towards Mr. Volturi who was sitting with his arms crossed and a visceral stare. Mr. Whitlock gave him a smirk before turning to the jury, "It's quite obvious that they fought and that, well, Mr. Newton lost this particular fight." He continued, offering one of his dazzling smiles and an eyebrow arch to which several of the jurors chuckled slightly.

Mr. Whitlock held onto the railing with one hand and turned slightly. He first looked at Edward and then Liam before turning back to face the jury. He gently tapped the railing of the juror's box and took a deep breath.

"When people we love are threatened it is difficult to think straight." He said looking up at the jury, his eyes were softer, gentler and the jury responded to him immediately. "As individuals we see the line, it is very clear. Right…" he raised his right hand, "or wrong," He raised his left hand. "But in the midst of chaos and disorder those lines become blurred. Even the gentlest man can become violent and the proudest can freeze." He looked down and closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the jury again, his eyes pleading, "Who's to say that any one of us in a similar situation would make the 'right' decision?" He said with air quotes, "When faced with danger to someone we care about all notions of right and wrong evaporate as their safety becomes key. Would we stand there and watch someone we love being hurt or would we fight?" He eyed some of the jury and his eyes involuntarily became moist as he remembered what he experienced in Texas and not being able to protect Liam, "Could we forgive ourselves if we did nothing?"

He took a deep breath and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I know I couldn't." His voice cracked slightly as he looked at the jury, some of the women already had tears in their eyes. "Could any of you?"

Several of the jurors looked visibly distressed, moved by Mr. Whitlock's words and show of emotion.

"What Mr. Masen did was protect the person he loved and cared about. He tried to avoid a conflict. We have heard testimony that showed he backed away on several occasions. We have also heard testimony indicating that Mr. Newton kept goading and pushing for a response from Mr. Masen. The defendant's girlfriend has also testified that she felt uncomfortable around Mr. Newton and still feels he is a viable threat to her safety. Mr. Volturi wants you to see this as a simple case of assault, that Mr. Masen showed no remorse and that he was indifferent."

Mr. Whitlock shook his head and then brought his finger to his temple, tapping it there like he did in his opening arguments.

"I want you to 'see' more than that." He stated looking at them intently, "Mr. Masen never wanted to fight Mr. Newton but Mr. Newton left him with few options. By the time the fight occurred Mike's behavior had escalated to the point where force was necessary. Mr. Masen avoided Mr. Newton as best as he could until he no longer was able to and had to not only defend himself but Isabella as well. It was the only viable option left. Ladies and gentleman this case is anything but cut and dry."

He placed his hands firmly on the juror box. He scanned the jurors faces, all were staring at him intently.

"Although Mr. Masen and Mr. Newton had an altercation, it was _not_ done in malice, it was _not_ done with reckless indifference to human life and it certainly was _not_ done by a man out of control and as such we humbly ask you to come back with a not guilty verdict because 'that' my friends is what he is," He said nodding at them, "Thank you."

Mr. Whitlock walked over and sat down, giving Edward a reassuring smile as the judge gave the instructions to the jury and then released them. Edward immediately stepped over the railing and sat next to Bella, placing his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him, needing to feel her warmth and love.

"How long do you think it will take, Mr. Whitlock?" Esme asked thoughtfully.

Mr. Whitlock was watching Liam who had a hopeless and forlorn look on his face. They were both thinking the same thing and he was desperate to reach over and grab him to tell him he was sorry once again for what happened in Texas. When Mr. Whitlock heard Mrs. Cullen speaking he broke his gaze from Liam and shook his head slightly before turning to her.

"It's hard to say, Mrs. Cullen. You do not need to stay here though. They will call us when the jury is finished deliberating so if you want to get some coffee or fresh air, feel free to do so. Hopefully we will have a verdict before the end of the day."

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward asked, kissing the top of Bella's head.

She nodded, "Yeah, let's get outta here."

Bella walked out with Edward but before she did she turned to look at the friends and family who had gathered to support Edward. She saw Carlisle comforting Esme and Alice comforting Jasper. Liam was leaning towards Eleazar, gripping his hands on the railing and whispering intently to him while Eleazar had a pained look on his face. Bella sincerely hoped that look wasn't about the trial and Edward's chances. Bella then turned and beheld Edward who tried to offer her an uplifting smile but it seemed forced. Once they were outside the courthouse Edward directed her to a bench near the pathway.

"I don't think I helped you today." Bella said nuzzling against his chest.

He pulled her onto his lap, "It doesn't matter, Bella."

"Yes it does." Bella practically screeched, "If they send you away because of me that definitely matters."

"If they send me away it will be because of me not you." Edward said kissing her softly, "Let's not talk about what might happen," he kissed her again, "let's just pretend that it will be okay."

Bella nodded and entwined her hand in his hair bringing his lips back to her. Edward knew that the possibility of him being sent back to prison loomed in the background but he refused to go there. Mr. Volturi's argument was very convincing but he had also seen the jury respond to Mr. Whitlock. They liked him and he had made them feel that what Edward had done was what any normal person would do. Of course Edward had heard the sharp intake of breath Liam had made as Mr. Whitlock spoke of doing nothing. Edward knew what Mr. Whitlock was referring too and that he obviously still harbored a great deal of guilt about what had happened to them in Texas. Edward couldn't imagine how difficult that must have been to stand by and see that happen to someone you cared about. Edward knew with certainty that he would rather die than witness something equally horrific happen to his Isabella. But was Mr. Whitlock's plea for mercy and understanding enough. Had he been able sway the jury to a not guilty verdict? Edward didn't know.

"Edward, Bella." Alice said in her sing song voice.

Edward and Bella had rotated for the past several hours kissing to holding each other to expressing their undying love for one another. Neither had heard Alice approach. Bella sighed against him and then turned to her friend.

"I'm sorry to disturb you both but El said the jury has a verdict and that Edward needs to come back inside."

"That soon?" Bella said shocked. It had only been a few hours.

Alice shrugged. "They asked to hear Mike's testimony again and then 30 minutes later they informed the judge they had reached a decision."

Bella and Edward got up and started walking alongside her.

"They didn't want to hear my testimony again as well?" Bella asked worriedly.

Alice touched the hand that wasn't gripping unto Edward.

"El said it's because they believed you but had doubts about Mike." Alice smiled.

Bella nodded as they made their way to the courthouse again. Edward was now concerned. The first jury he had did not deliberate very long either. Edward helped Bella into the pew and then came around to sit next to Mr. Whitlock. Mr. Whitlock turned and smiled at him and Edward noticed that he seemed happier. He placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I have already told your aunt and uncle this but now I will tell you, if this turns out to be a guilty verdict, then you need to know that I will immediately file for an appeal. This won't be over if they convict you. I promise that."

Edward took a deep breath and nodded and looked up as the jury stepped back inside. The bailiff took a piece of paper and handed it to the judge who opened it and gave no clue as to what the result was. He handed it back to the bailiff who passed it over to the Foreman.

"Edward Masen, please rise." The judge said.

Both Edward and Mr. Whitlock rose to their feet. The judge looked at the foreman who stood up and opened the paper.

"On the sole count of Aggravated Assault, we the jury find the defendant, Edward Anthony Masen, not guilty."

Edward stared in disbelief and turned to Mr. Whitlock, hugging him tightly. He heard crying behind him and let go of Mr. Whitlock only to grab both Isabella and Esme at the same time, pulling them close to him. Pretty soon everyone was hugging him. He glanced up wiping his eyes of the tears he didn't realizing he was shedding only to see Mike glaring back at him. Mike turned and pushed through the door followed by his father. _I'll worry about him later._ Edward thought as he squeezed Bella closer to him again.

* * *

**A/N… ya know, I was gonna be cruel and leave it before the verdict but I thought there might have been some sort of revolt to the likes of the 'WTF' moment in BD2, hehehehe… and, yes, I know, there is no lemon in this chapter, although I wanted one with Liam and Eleazar, YOWZA! And on that note, I will be submitting a one shot for the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy that will center on Eleazar and Liam and their time in Texas. Those two keep nipping at my subconscious and I just got to go there. Soooo, lots and lots of wonderful authors are also submitting one shots and original work so mosey on over to their blog to get some information and if you can spare a few bucks, hit the donate button. The website is… fandomfightshurricanesandy dot blogspot dot com**

**Alright folks, you know the drill by now, hit me up with a review and let me know what you're thinking **


	22. Chapter 21

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Oh, thank GOD! NOT GUILTY**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Not guilty!" Bella whimpered against him. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

Edward smiled, "I love you too."

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her with the passion only a free man could give. He was not being sent back to prison. He would get to go home, he would get to make love to Bella, and they would be together forever. With the heaviness of the trial dispersed he felt as if he was floating, as if the smile on his face would never fade. They could hear chattering going on around them but both of them ignored it. Their continued need for one another ever present.

"Let's go to KC's tonight." Jasper said grabbing Edward's shoulder and breaking his and Bella's connection, "to celebrate."

Edward smiled at him and then looked at Bella, "Will you be able to come?"

"Umm, I shouldn't leave my Gra…"

"Bring her, Bella." Alice said with an energy that should be bottled.

"Nine people, Terry." Liam said smiling, "We're celebrating." There was silence for a minute and then Liam started laughing and shaking his head, "No, it's nothing like that. God I wish." He said as he handed the phone to Eleazar.

"Hey Terry." Eleazar said with a confused expression and then he chuckled and grinned widely glancing at Jasper, "No, Terry, Jasper and Alice did not run off and elope."

Jasper rolled his eyes at his parents, "Very funny."

Liam pulled him into a hug, "One day soon, I hope." He said, looking at him intensely and then smirked, "I want to be young enough to actually enjoy being a grandpa."

"Oh for crying out loud, dad, honestly." Jasper said, throwing his hands up.

"Lighten up, Jasper." Eleazar joked, as he began messing up Jasper's hair before winking at Alice who was blushing profusely.

Bella and Edward were laughing at the interaction Jasper was having with his parents who suddenly looked so carefree. Eleazar had none of the bad ass persona he displayed in court but was simply a father teasing his son and the forlorn look that had been on Liam's face was suddenly replaced with a beaming smile and a carefree spirit. Edward glanced at Carlisle and Esme as well and saw that they were both smiling and giggling. After several minutes the bailiff came over and ushered them all out of the courthouse, each party going their separate ways so that they could meet in a few hours for dinner.

~ADH~

Bella pulled out her grandmother's wheel chair from her trunk, setting it up and helping her grandmother out of the car. Her grandmother was not excited about going to the restaurant feeling she would be a fifth wheel and that Edward and Bella would probably want to be alone. She had told her granddaughter that she was comfortable in her home where she didn't need to dress up but Bella had been insistent. Bella had finally convinced her only when she had informed her that Carlisle and Esme would also be there.

"Come on, Grans. I want you to meet my friends." Bella said stroking her grandmothers long gray hair.

As Bella reached down to unlock the wheels to the chair she sensed his presence and looked up smiling as Edward gleamed at her and then her Gran.

"Hi Grans." Edward said, as he kissed her forehead, "You look really nice."

Bella's grandmother smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you, Edward. I hear congratulations are in order."

Edward nodded, "They are. I'm glad you could join us."

"I am not sure I had much choice in the matter. My granddaughter can be quite stubborn." She said, glancing at Bella who grinned.

"I wonder who I got that from." Bella said, standing up and kissing her on the cheek.

Edward let his eyes roam up and down Bella who was in a flower print sundress that tied around her neck and came to her thighs. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she was wearing a pair of wedge heels. He came around and kissed her lightly on the forehead and then her lips.

"You are so beautiful, Isabella." He said huskily.

He gently ran his fingers along her long and sensuous neck and then placed them on her shoulders, letting them slowly make their way to her lower back.

"Let me help you." He said running his tongue over his lips and making Bella want him desperately.

Edward took over for Bella who seemed to be in a trance and pushed Grandma Swan's wheelchair inside the restaurant. Bella grinned and shook her head, trying to get out of her Edward induced stupor and watched as he parked her grandmother next to Esme who immediately hugged and kissed her. Edward knelt down to lock the wheels and then pulled out the chair for Bella as he had seen Carlisle and Jasper do earlier. Bella chewed on her bottom lip and looked down, unable to contain her smile.

"Gran's I'd like to introduce you my friends Alice and Jasper." Alice immediately jumped up and offered her a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Ma'am, it's a pleasure." Jasper said politely as he stood and shook her hand.

"These are my parents, Eleazar and Liam Whitlock." Jasper said motioning to his parents.

They both smiled warmly at her and walked over. They both kissed her hand and then went back to their seats. Bella was beaming. It was clear to her where Jasper got his country charm. As they walked back to their seats Bella turned to her grandmother.

"And of course you know Carlisle and Esme." Bella said grinning.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you. My Bells speaks highly of you all." She then glanced at Carlisle's smiling face and motioned her head in his direction, "Now, don't let his sweet demeanor fool you, Carlisle cheats at cards." Grandmother Swan said much to the delight of everyone at the table.

"I do not." Carlisle said with a hearty laugh and looked at everyone across from him, "Really, I would never cheat." He said, batting his eyes innocently.

Everyone erupted in laughter when Esme mouthed, 'he does' and Carlisle nudged her shoulder playfully. Edward was sitting next to Bella and casually took her hand into his, stroking her fingers tenderly. He couldn't believe that he was actually acquitted. That he wasn't going back to prison. He had been sure that he would and was still floored with the way Mr. Whitlock worked the jury and couldn't help but wonder if his fate would have been different eight years ago had he known Mr. Whitlock then. Edward glanced across the table when the waitress walked over to visit with Liam and Eleazar who were deciding on what wine to order. It was clear by their interactions that they came here often. Jasper leaned close to Edward.

"My dads love this place. They know the owner so we come here often, but I swear, it takes them an hour to order wine." He said, shaking his head.

Edward grinned and watched as Liam pointed out something on the wine menu and glanced at Eleazar who shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows together. He said something to Liam as he pointed to something else. This went on for several more minutes until Jasper raised his hand to draw the waitress' attention away from the dialogue happening with his parents.

"Can I have a Guinness?" He said and then looked at his parents, "Why don't you order a White and a Red that way it will go with whatever people want to order."

"That's a wonderful idea, Jasper." Eleazar said, smiling at his son. "Babe, you pick the Red, I'll pick the White." He said nodding to Liam.

Liam nodded with a spirited smirk on his face. As they were selecting the best wines for any possible meal Jasper laughed and shook his head at them. _There goes another 10 minutes._ He thought.

"When I turned 21 we went to Napa for a wine tasting tour. I swear to God, they drove the employees crazy." Jasper said winking at them when they both looked up from the wine menu.

"We did not, you're exaggerating." Liam said rolling his eyes.

Jasper started laughing, "Really?" Jasper turned back to Carlisle's side of the table, "The dude leading the tour got so flustered he made a snarky remark that my dads should lead the tour, so, they totally did." Everyone glanced at the two of them who looked at each other and shrugged.

"He wasn't very good at his job." Eleazar said, taking a sip of his water.

"No, he wasn't." Liam agreed and grinned at Eleazar. "He showed absolutely no enthusiasm for the task."

Eleazar quirked the corner of his lips into a sexy smile as his eyes bore into Liam's.

"The owner of the winery actually visited with my parents afterwards." Jasper interrupted them before they got to the mushy part of the story that occurred after that.

"Yes, he actually offered us a job." Eleazar said, turning to everyone. "But he was trying to be coy."

Liam reached over the table and pulled Eleazar's hand on his lap so he could squeeze it. Eleazar smiled at him and then Liam turned back to everyone, "So, El goes, 'do you have any idea what I do for a living'?" Liam said mimicking Eleazar's voice and mannerisms, all the while stroking his hand that was now resting on his thigh, "The guy stared blankly at him because he really had no idea who El was. He must not have watched the news because El had just finished this really high profile case that got national attention so he was constantly on TV." Liam shook his head and then arched his brow at Eleazar, "Tell 'em what you did?"

Eleazar was trying desperately not to smile because he had been a smart ass to the owner. But, in reality, the owner was being a smart ass to them as well. He shook his head and took another sip of water, slightly embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Esme asked, generally curious.

Eleazar couldn't stop smiling and then Liam chuckled and whispered something in his ear which caused Eleazar to laugh as well. Jasper snickered and motioned for everyone to come closer as if he was going to tell them a big secret.

"My dad whipped out his phone and pulled up a YouTube video of his latest press conference. So the guy just stares at him with his eyes big, like freaking saucers, and then actually had the audacity to ask if he could take a picture with him. He was all Mr. Whitlock this, Mr. Whitlock that, offered us a private tour and everything. It was the craziest thing I had ever seen."

Eleazar grinned and shrugged while Esme covered her mouth trying to stifle a laugh and Carlisle shook his head, chuckling. Edward wasn't entirely sure what was so funny but hearing Bella giggle next to him made him smile and laugh as well.

"I bet he went around showing that picture to anyone who went by. Hell, he probably had it framed so everyone could see it and now tells the tale of how he met the famous Mr. Whitlock." Carlisle said when he finally stopped laughing.

"He did give us a special tour of the vineyard." Liam said smiling.

He glanced at Eleazar who smirked and then got a feral look in his eyes. Liam remembered the tour very well and based on the look on Eleazar's face, he did as well. The owner had allowed them to walk off on their own while he visited with Jasper about the unusual carts they used to travel between the vineyards. Liam subtly licked his lips as he remembered what occurred when they were alone and how they had found this lovely tree that overlooked the vineyard. Liam's mind wandered to what they had done under that tree and how perfect everything had been. He finally took a deep breath and looked down, needing to break eye contact with Eleazar before he did something he would regret. They never showed affection in public. It was something they carried with them from Texas and was now a way of life.

"The vineyard was beautiful." Eleazar interrupted, "Something I know I'll never forget." Eleazar stroked Liam's fingers before squeezing his hand. It was then that Liam looked up at him with complete adoration before finally turning back to everyone else.

"Jasper refused to go with us the following day." Liam finally said with a chuckle. "He just stayed at the hotel, video chatting with Alice. I think he thought we might embarrass him." He said grinning at his son.

Jasper rolled his eyes while Alice giggled next to him.

"What a lovely story." Esme said sweetly.

"You guys should go to Italy or something. Go to the source." Bella said enthusiastically.

"Definitely on our 'to do' list." Eleazar said with a smile as he squeezed Liam's hand again.

Eleazar gave the waitress their wine order and a few moments later she came back around and poured wine for everyone. She then told them she would be back in a couple of minutes to take their dinner orders. Eleazar raised his glass once she was gone.

"To justice!" He said with a smile, "And second chances."

"Second chances!" Everyone said in unison and then took a sip of their wines.

People continued to talk and visit with one another throughout dinner but as the night went on and the wine was refilled the stories became wilder and wilder. Even Bella's grandmother told several stories, mostly about her late husband. Soon the musicians came out and said they would be playing and to feel free to dance. Carlisle and Esme were the first to go out, followed by a very tipsy Jasper and Alice.

"Are you getting tired, Grans?" Bella asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine, Bells. You two don't need to babysit me." She said smiling, "Why don't you two go dance."

Bella glanced at Edward, "Do you want to dance?" He asked, loving the idea of holding her close. She nodded and he took her hand.

He pulled her close to him as they gently swayed to the music. They weren't necessarily keeping in time with the notes being played like the other couples on the floor. They were in their own bubble, their own world, enjoying one another. Edward moved his hips against her in a way that immediately elicited a response from the two of them. As they slowly moved against each other their desire began to escalate. Bella needed him desperately and the thought that she would still have to wait several more hours to feel him inside of her was driving her insane. By the time he walked her back to the table Bella felt as if she were on fire. She quickly excused herself thinking she needed to throw some water on her face to try and calm her raging hormones.

Edward watched her make a hasty exit and gently tapped his fingers on the table. A few minutes later he jumped up, excusing himself as well. Liam and Eleazar, who had been watching the exchange, looked at one another and smirked, knowing exactly what would be happening next. Edward waited in the hall and as Bella exited the bathroom his tongue swept across his lips as he jerked her inside the men's bathroom and locked the door.

"What's…?" Bella began to say but was stopped when Edward pushed her up against the door.

Bella moaned as his tongue penetrated her mouth and his hand slipped under the hem of her dress. He pushed her panties to the side and inserted one of his long fingers, twisting and turning, groaning at how wet she was for him. Bella wrapped her hand in his hair pulling on it tightly while her other hand deftly maneuvered his pants undone. She felt his hard cock twitch and throb as she released him.

"Edward…" She moaned as she pulled his finger out of her.

She grabbed his cock again and rubbed his head against her clit through her panties. Edward let out a deep and guttural growl as he lifted her up, one hand on her ass and the other against the door. His mouth claimed hers once again in a wet and sloppy kiss that intensified when she wrapped her legs around his waist, moved her panties aside and positioned his cock against her entrance. He pushed inside of her and grunted as he began pounding into her with force.

"Oh fuck…faster, Edward…faster…" Bella stuttered through the gnashing of their teeth and lips.

Edward was breathing hard as he tried to keep the steady and vigorous pace of his thrusts. He was so close, he needed this and based on her response she needed it as well. He was putting all of his up and down emotions throughout the day into fucking her, releasing everything with every chaotic thrust he made. Bella's hands were pulling and tugging on his hair with such force that she thought she was actually going to pull some of it out as she seemed to have no control over herself any longer. They were both gasping and panting and moaning loudly as their fucking turned into a primal frenzy. She was aroused beyond anything. She liked when he was out of control, when he took her with reckless abandon.

"Harder, pleasssseeee." Bella moaned as she threw her head against the door, so very close to her much needed release.

That was all it took for Edward. His mouth clamped down on hers as his tongue consumed her yet again. His grunting carnal as his pace quickened even more until the palm of his hand hit the door near her just as he came within her pulsing walls. Bella screamed into his mouth as he continued to pump into her until her core ignited and she too let out a primal moan as her entire body shook with ecstasy. Edward whimpered as her walls flexed around him. He would never tire of the feeling that being inside her brought him. She continued to pant against him as her legs released the vice grip they had around his waist. He pulled out of her slowly and laid his head on her shoulder as her hands gently played with his hair.

"Mmmm, Helios, that was…" Bella licked her lips and then kissed his temple, "That was beyond amazing."

He turned his head and kissed her softly and gently, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh baby, you could never hurt me." Bella said against his lips. "I liked it, so much." She said as she engulfed his mouth with a heated and passionate kiss.

"We better go back before they send out a search party for the two of us." He said with a smile as he slowed their kiss.

Edward stepped away from her and wet a paper towel and then chuckled at his reflection. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his lips were dark red from the intensity of their kissing. After he handed Bella the paper towel he tried in vain to manage his hair but the hair gel he had put in it earlier made that task nearly impossible. Bella came up behind him and squeezed his ass firmly.

"Why Mr. Masen, you look like you have just been thoroughly fucked." Bella teased with a playful wink. He gave her a sideways glance before kissing her again.

"That's because I have, Ms. Swan." He teased back, tugging on her bottom lip.

"I can't wait to have you again tonight." Bella whimpered against him.

He smiled and they kissed again for several more minutes before he draped his arm over her shoulder as they headed towards the door. But to their surprise as they opened the door they found Jasper waiting outside. He was leaning against the wall with one leg bent and his foot planted against the wall. He had his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed with a knowing smirk on his face. _Oh shit! How long has he been there?_ Edward and Bella looked at him and then each other before casually walking past him, back towards the dining area. They could hear Jasper snickering behind them and they both broke out into a fit of giggles. _Yeah, he was there for a while._

~ADH~

Bella had woken up giddy. Edward had ridden home with Bella and her Grans from the restaurant and for the first time in several days they both felt happy and joyful. They had made love and fallen asleep in each other's arms, not weighed down by the possibility that he might be sent away. Bella was planning on talking to Edward when he came over tonight about New York. She had come to a decision. She was not leaving. She couldn't. She could find another job but she would never find another love like the one she had with Edward. As she had fallen asleep she kept hearing her grandmother's wise words, _just make sure that whatever you lose you are comfortable losing_. Well, she was not comfortable losing Edward and she was even less comfortable losing her grandmother.

"Perfect!" Bella said, grinning at the passion fruit nail color on her grandmothers toes.

"Bells, I am too old to have painted toes."

Bella closed the polish and waved it at her grandmother, "You are _never_ too old for painted toes."

Grandmother Swan rolled her eyes at her granddaughter which caused Bella to laugh.

"Grans, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

Her grandmother laughed and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Oh leave me alone and let me watch my game in peace."

Bella chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I'll be back in a little bit okay. No more than three hours tops."

"Take your time, Bells." She said as she flipped the station to the Dodger game.

Bella grabbed her phone and money and headed out the door. She hit the bookstore first to pick up a variety of newspapers. If she was going to find a job out here she needed to start getting an idea of where there was work. Although she didn't need to find a job immediately she did need to know what the market looked like. So she picked up the Los Angeles Times, the Bakersfield Tribune, the Orange County Register, the Pasadena Star and the San Gabriel Valley Tribune. A wide variety of sources she had thought. She then headed towards Valley Plaza Mall. She wanted to pick up some more Moroccan Rose Body Butter from the Body Shop because Edward really liked the way it smelled. She then grinned as she thought about getting some sexy lingerie as well.

After strolling through the mall for several hours Bella sat at Starbucks flipping through the pages of the catalog from The Body Shop as she sipped her Caramel Frappuccino. She was extremely happy that The Body Shop was nearby as she preferred it over Bath and Body Works. She looked at her watch and slipped the catalog in the bag and grinned as she glanced at the bag from Lids and the Frederick's bag inside that one. She couldn't wait to see Edward's face tonight. She looked at the large clock on the wall and realized that she had already been gone for close to three hours and she still needed to go to the grocery store. As Bella walked to her car she turned suddenly having the distinct feeling she was being watched but as she eyed her surroundings she didn't see anyone. _You're not in fucking New York, Bella, calm the fuck down._

She shook her head and tossed her bags in the backseat and made her way to the local Safeway. She glanced at the clock above the register, _Damn! Where did the time go?_ She was bordering on four hours now and she needed to get home soon. She unlocked her door and slipped her keys back in her pocket as she started putting the groceries in her car. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and just as she went to reach for it she felt someone come up from behind her and a hand soon covered her mouth.

"We have unfinished business, Bella." Mike said viciously.

_I don't think so!_ Bella thought as she bit down on his hand causing him to release his hand from her mouth.

"Fucking bitch!" He sneered as he pushed her forehead roughly on the roof of the car.

Bella closed her eyes as everything started spinning. She suddenly felt nauseous and her vision felt out of focus. She tried to use the self-defense techniques she knew but when she went to kick the inside of his ankle her equilibrium was so off kilter that she barely scraped him. She heard him laugh as he pulled her to a car that was parked behind hers. She tried to scream but he brought his hand to her throat, squeezing and trapping the sound.

"Now, be nice, Bella." He hissed in her ear.

He suddenly put his arm around her shoulder and leaned down kissing her ear while his other hand remained firmly on her neck. Bella closed her eyes hoping she could get her balance back so she could actually run. She heard a car door close and then he removed his face from her ear but not before tugging on it. It was then that Bella realized what was going on did not look hostile at all to the outside observer. In fact, if anything, it looked as if Mike was being intimate with her. He opened his back door and set her inside.

"I am going to gag you Bella but I promise it's just for a little bit." He said sweetly as if he really cared about her.

Bella could feel tears streaking her cheeks as he put the gag on her. Mike smiled as he wiped under her eyes and then proceeded to tie her hands behind her back. The door shut and a few minutes later Mike was starting the car.

~ADH~

"Edward?" Esme called out, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Edward replied from his bed where he sat sketching.

Esme stepped through the door wishing that he would stop hiding out in his room. She suspected he was just so used to being confined that he now did it on his own.

"It's Bella's grandmother." She said handing him the phone.

Edward looked at her strangely, "Hello?" He asked confused.

"Edward, have you heard from Bells?"

Edward set his sketchbook down and sat up straight. "No, she said she was going shopping."

"She told me she would be back within three hours. I just tried to call her but she isn't picking up her phone which is unlike her. Well, it's not that late…" She hesitated, "I'm sure she will be here soon. I just thought it was strange that she didn't answer my call." She said quizzically, "I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, thanks for calling. Umm, I'll try to reach her as well and let you know if I hear from her. She probably just lost track of time."

"I am sure you are right. I feel so silly now." She said hanging up.

Edward jumped out of his bed and grabbed his keys. He darted through the house without saying another word and jumped on his Harley. He started driving in town looking for her car, trying to remember where she said she would be going today. After driving by the book store and cruising in the lot at the mall he pulled into the grocery store parking lot and immediately saw her car. _Oh thank God!_ He thought as he parked next to it and hopped off. He peaked inside and saw that she had several bags on the seat, including some grocery bags. He turned, looking around the parking lot but didn't see her anywhere nearby. He ran his hand through his hair debating if he should go inside. _Maybe she went back in to go to the bathroom._ He thought. He sat on his bike for another few minutes but still no Bella and then he saw someone gathering the carts in the aisle next to where he was.

"Hey," he shouted and when the man turned to him Edward continued, "have you seen the girl that drives this car?"

"Umm, yeah, maybe 20 or 30 minutes ago, I think she left with Mike." He said before grabbing several carts and pushing them together.

Edward started breathing hard as he ran his hand through his hair again. _If he hurts her I will kill him!_ He thought as he tried to figure out what to do next. He had no idea where to look for her. He didn't know where Mike lived and although he had been in Bakersfield for the last few years he didn't really know it all that well. He briefly wondered if he should call the police but what could he say, that his girlfriend left her car in a parking lot and left with another man who threatened her before. There was no report of the actual threat so they probably would think he was some jealous boyfriend. No, he knew they wouldn't do anything. It was up to him. He heard a siren going by and his head shot in that direction. He started his bike and took off following the police cars.

He followed them to northern Bakersfield and what looked like some kind of park. There was already another police car there and an ambulance. _NO!_

~ADH~

Bella was unable to move as Mike had pushed her onto the floor of his vehicle and she was just wedged in enough that she couldn't wiggle herself up. She felt the car turn and then stop. Soon the back door opened and Mike slid inside and pulled her up on the seat.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said as he moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Bella narrowed her eyes and started to swing her legs up to kick him. He grinned and threw his legs over hers and wagged his finger at her.

"Bella, now I thought we agreed you would be nice." He said smiling widely.

She glared at him and then quickly glanced around to see where they were. It looked like a park. She could see people in the distance playing some game of disc golf but there were no other vehicles in the vicinity. _SHIT!_

"I like this park." Mike said looking around, "It's really quiet and no one ever bothers me."

He smiled and pushed her back against the door so that she was slouching in the seat. He then pushed her t-shirt up and yanked on her bra, releasing her breasts. Bella began kicking and he chuckled as he pulled her down in the seat and got on top of her, spreading her legs. Her hands were now underneath her as the weight of his body held her in place.

"Mmmm, Bella, you are a challenge aren't you?" He said, devouring her with his eyes. He brought his hands to her nipples and pinched them tightly, "This might be a bit rough but you will like it."

His smile was making her sick and when he began grinding his hips against her she wanted to die. His mouth clamped down on her breast sucking crudely. Bella immediately started bucking trying to get him off of her but again he laughed.

"You're such a tease, Bella." He said tugging on her nipple.

He then sat up just a bit, his body keeping her still. He watched her for a moment and then gripped his hand tightly on her jaw as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You mocked and belittled my family Bella. There has to be recourse for that." He arched his brow and nodded a minuscule amount before his face became hard, "My father is very angry."

At that point Bella really looked at him and could see that he had a recent bruise on his face. _Did his dad do that?_ Bella wondered.

"So, I figure if I am already gonna get shipped off I might as well go out in style, don't you think?" He said with an evil smirk.

He ran one of his hands down to her pants while the other one rested on her neck, "We are going to have some fun Bella." Then he grinned maliciously, "By the time I am done with you…" He licked his lips and smiled, "every time that you fuck that loser you will see me." He slipped his hand inside her pants and cupped her sex, "You will feel me, not him."

Bella closed her eyes and as he moved his hand out of her pants so that he could unzip his own Bella brought her knee up, landing perfectly on his dick. She smiled as he winced in pain but her smile faded quickly when his hand applied pressure around her neck.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" He said as he undid his pants.

Before Bella could think the door swung open and two police officers were there. One pulled Mike off of her and threw him against the car while the other called for an ambulance. He then reached his hand in the car.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Bella nodded as the tears began to freely flow.

"I'm going to take these binds off ma'am. I won't hurt you." He said kindly as he sat in the car and first took the gag out of her mouth and then untied her hands.

"Thank you." Bella stuttered through her tears.

"Get your hands off me." Mike screeched as the police offer roughly turned him around and handcuffed him. "Do you know who my father is?"

"You have the right to remain silent and I suggest you do so, sir." The officer said as he started walking him to his cruiser, "Anything you say can and will be used…"

Bella didn't hear anything else as the distinct sound of Harley approaching blocked out everything else. _Edward!_

Edward screeched into the lot and turned off his bike, hopping off quicker than he thought was humanly possible. He quickly scanned the scene before him. He saw paramedics approaching a car where a police officer was, he then saw another officer walking Mike to the cruiser. Everything happened quickly after that as Edward launched at Mike, yanking him out of the officer's hands and punching him twice before he was pulled off of him.

"What did you do to her?" Edward growled in a manner that would frighten anyone.

"Sir, back away or I will be forced to arrest you."

"Edward!" Bella screamed out for him and he turned abruptly. His face went from unbridled rage to heartbreak in a matter of seconds.

"Bella." He whispered and ran over to where she was.

Bella reached out for him, tears streaming down her face. Edward dropped to his knees and pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms as he leaned against the car, effectively pushing the medics away from her.

"Sir, we need to check her out." The EMT said but Bella clung to Edward.

"Bella, baby, are you…" He closed his eyes and it was clear to anyone that he was in dire pain, "are you hurt?" He finally muttered.

Bella breathed in deeply, "He choked me." She said so soft that she could barely be heard.

The police officer looked at the EMT, "Just take her to the hospital. We can have them do a rape kit there."

Edward's entire body stiffened and his heart started racing at an unnatural pace. Bella sat up quickly and shook her head, staring at Edward's face which was now contorted in a way that actually frightened her. He was no longer looking at her; he was glaring at the police car where Mike was. Bella grabbed Edward's face in her hands and forcibly moved it so that he was now facing her.

"Edward." He closed his eyes tightly, "Helios, baby, he didn't rape me. The police got here before that could happen."

Edward opened his eyes, "But he touched you. I can tell." He said with a pained expression on his face.

"Alright. Ma'am, I need to get your statement." He looked at the EMT, "Can you give us a minute?" They nodded and stepped back.

"Sir..."

"I'm not leaving." Edward said shooting him a visceral glare that said the officer would have to arrest him before he left Bella's side.

"Ma'am."

"I want him to stay." Bella said gently stroking Edward's face, trying desperately to calm him down.

"Tell me what happened, Ma'am." The officer said.

Bella proceeded to go into detail about what transpired. With each point she made Edward seemed to get more upset, feeling that once again he had not been there to protect her. Once the police officer was done he walked over to the squad car and talked with the other officer while the EMT's checked out Bella's injuries and then told her they were taking her to the hospital since she hit her head and had felt dizzy. They wanted to ensure that she didn't have a concussion.

"Baby?" Bella said, trying to draw Edward's attention away from the police car.

He turned slowly to her, his face hard and dangerous.

"Can you go get Stella for me?" Bella asked softly.

On its own accord, the corner of his lips quirked up ever so slightly, "You want me to drive your car?"

She arched her brow, "Yes, I do."

"You _must_ have a concussion." He said with a soft chuckle.

Bella grinned, and slapped his shoulder lightly. He finally smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before cradling her head against his chest.

"I need to call my Grans too. She's probably worried about me."

He nodded, "She's the one that called me. She said she tried to call you and got worried when you didn't pick up."

Frowning Bella pulled away from Edward and reached in her back pocket for her phone and car keys which she handed to Edward. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before cupping her cheek, telling her he would be back with her car. He then started walking towards his bike, thinking that driving her home in the car is a better and safer bet anyway. If she was hurting even a little bit he didn't want her on his bike. As he walked past the squad car Mike turned to him and smiled. Edward took a step towards the car just as the officer looked at him. Edward sighed and walked past the car. _They better not let him go._

~ADH~

"I want to call my father." Mike said angrily as they placed him in a holding cell. "I have a fucking right to a phone call."

"I was told that he's already on his way." The guard said as he closed the door, "I will inform you when he arrives.

"Good." Mike said sitting down on the cot.

He laid back on the makeshift bed, waiting for his father to arrive, wondering how much trouble he was actually in and thinking back to yesterday after the trial.

_He hasn't said anything yet. This can go one of two ways for me. He will be pissed or wait, that's probably his only reaction. I just wish he would say something so I would know what to expect. As we pull up to the house he steps out and waits for me to get out as well. _

"_Follow me, son." He says coolly._

_Fuck! This isn't going to be good. I follow him out back and behind the large shed we have. Why is he taking me here? The minute I get behind it he back hands me so hard that I stumble back, the shed breaking my fall. I look up at him and his eyes are cold as he hits me again, this time I fall to the ground. He kneels down next to me and I immediately cower away from him._

"_You will not ruin my chances of getting into the White House."_

"_It's not my fault this happened. It's that fucker Volturi for letting that faggot beat him." I say running my hand over my jaw which now hurts like hell._

"_I am sending you to your aunt and uncles in Maine."_

"_No, I'm an adult. You can't ma…" I stop when I see the look on his face. He grabs my jaw in his hand and pulls me up slightly so that I can look into his cold and calculating eyes._

"_You will go. This is an election year and I can't have you here, you can't control yourself." He lets go of my face and pushes me back so that I fall to the ground with a thud, "Honestly, Michael, threatening that Swan girl and then not even going to apologize to her like I told you to do. Whitlock is too smart to not take advantage of that and I can't buy his silence." He seethes as he stands up and brushes his pants off before straightening his tie._

"_I don't want to leave." I say quietly._

"_You're leaving tomorrow night." He says and I can hear the disgust in his voice, "You stay the fuck away from the Swan girl. Do you hear me, Michael?" His face turns ugly again._

_I stand up, "Yeah, whatever, anything else, Sir?"_

_My dad stares at me and for a minute I think he might hit me again but he turns around and starts walking towards the house. I reluctantly follow as well. Fuck my life!_

The cell door opening startled him out of his memory. Mike was suddenly extremely worried about his father's reaction. But he decided that it didn't matter. He was sending him to Maine anyway so he figured that it couldn't get much worse than that. The guard handcuffed him and took him to the small room where his father was waiting. The guard then released him and stepped out of the room while Mike walked to the table and sat down across from the angry looking senator.

"I'm sorry." Mike said figuring he might as well try to lessen the inevitable blow.

"Sorry?" Senator Newton said crisply. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?"

Mike sighed. "Yes, but…"

His father stood quickly and slammed his hand on the table with a force that shook it, "There is no _but,_ Michael." He said with a lethal glare, "I had a bad feeling that you would try to defy me. You're lucky I had you followed before you actually did anything."

Now Mike stood, "Wait! You called the cops on me?"

"You're damn right I did."

"What the fuck is wrong with you. I can't fucking believe this." Mike said as he started to pace the small room.

"I'm not bailing you out, Michael. You're going to have to stay inside until the hearing. Too many people know what you did. If I pull strings it will look bad for me versus making you take responsibility for your actions."

Mike started laughing, hysterically, "You want me to take responsibility." He shot his father a glare that said he wanted him dead, "How about you, Dad? You gonna take responsibility too?"

The Senator gave him a slight smile, "I will arrange that you not be put in general population but that's the best I can do." He then gave Mike one of those smiles he reserves for the cameras and the fundraisers, "Keep your mouth shut."

The Senator turned and started walking towards the door. He would need to meet with his advisers later today to decide the best way to handle this situation but for now he felt that Mike needed to learn that there were consequences. Not for the Swan girl per se as he didn't care about that but there were consequences for defying him. The Senator had been very clear when he told his son to avoid _that_ girl and now he was in a mess that would not be easy to fix. The Senator knocked on the door indicating he was done and a panic overwhelmed Mike. _He's really going to leave me here._

"Dad, wait, please. I'm sorry. I'll go to Maine. I will serve on your campaign, anything." Mike begged. "I…" Mike paused as he tried not to cry, "Dad, please don't leave me here."

His father glanced at him over his shoulder, "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you purposefully did something I forbade you from doing."

Mike stared at him incredulously. He now realized that this was his dad's punishment and as such he may leave him in there, indefinitely. The door opened and the senator stepped out just as Mike sat on the ground, tears falling from his eyes.

~ADH~

Bella's grandmother kept watching her, checking to make sure she was okay. Bella and Edward had picked up take out since Bella was late getting home. Edward had eaten with them, unable to leave her side. When she said she wanted to take a shower he watched her walk back towards the bathroom.

"Is she really okay, Edward?" Grandmother Swan asked, forcing Edward to turn back around.

"They said she was physically okay." He turned back towards the hall. "But I don't know about emotionally."

Bella stripped and stared at herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair back and could see the marks on her neck. She traced her fingers along them and frowned. She then looked at her wrists which were red from the binds. She leaned closer to the mirror and could see that there was some bruising on her forehead. _That's gonna look bad tomorrow._ She thought as she shook her head and got in the shower.

"Isabella?" Edward called to her.

Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, quiet. He gently ran his hand down her back as he sat up and moved closer to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, softly kissing her shoulder.

Bella leaned back into him allowing his strong arms to encompass her. She really did feel okay. The social worker at the hospital had come to talk to her before she was able to check out of the hospital. She had told her what she might expect, what many women feel after an attack. But Bella didn't really feel scared or nervous, she wasn't sad or even numb, she wanted to feel close to Edward, she needed him. She wanted to prove Mike wrong, that he would never be in her head, that she would only desire Edward and nothing would change that. She turned and lay on the bed pulling Edward on top of her. He pulled back hesitantly.

"Bella, maybe we shouldn't…" He started to say but was cut off when Bella kissed him.

Bella was not taking no for an answer. She needed him to wipe out the ugliness that Mike had tried to do. She wanted to feel Edward's gentle touch and caress. She wanted to feel his love and to show him that she was his, completely. She wanted what happened with Mike to not change any of that.

* * *

**A/N… Well, let's see, the hot wall lemon was, well, hot and it is a must in every story I write. Nothing like being thrown against a door and fucked senseless. What? Don't judge :-) ****Now, I know the bathroom isn't really the best place but they couldn't wait. I also threw in some Napa love for my girl Dishie and couldn't help but pay homage to her story Black Diamond. I am sure you recognized the special tree *sigh* And, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey… you devil spawn you, enjoy the big house buddy and don't drop the soap *smiles wickedly* … Speaking of the Newton's, go check out the blog for pictures of who I visualize in these roles, you might be surprised… LOL**

**You know the dealio, hit me up and let me know your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Soooo, yes, most seriously want Mike to drop the soap…LOL…but let's see, where does that leave us, E & B and of course some decisions need to be talked about.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Edward watched Bella as she slept. His mind was unable to shut off the images of what could have happened if the police had not arrived when they did. He wondered how they knew she was there but had been so focused on Bella that he hadn't bothered to ask. She seemed okay but was she really? He wasn't sure. She had tossed and turned last night finally settling down several hours after they fell asleep. She rolled over and opened her sleepy eyes, giving him a soft smile as she stretched.

"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"9:00, sleepy head."

"Grans is going to be upset with you Edward." She said with furrowed brows, not wanting to jeopardize his ability to spend the night with her.

"She told me to watch over you."

Bella sat up and looked around. Edward was dressed already, "When did you talk to her?"

"This morning. I made her breakfast so you could sleep. She told me to stay with you."

"You made my Grans breakfast?" She asked incredulously.

Edward smirked and kissed her softly, "I'm not saying it was the best breakfast around but it was food."

Bella laughed and touched his face lightly, "I love you."

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you too. Now get up. I can't be certain but I think Alice is on her way over."

Bella gave him a questioning look, wondering how the hell that had happened.

"Jasper is bringing my bike over." When she looked more confused, "I called him yesterday when you were in the hospital. I asked him to bring the bike over in the morning. I just assume Alice will come with him."

Bella's eyes looked down as she remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Her hand gently moved over her neck which was still sore. She lay back down and closed her eyes, feeling Edward wrap his entire body around her in a protective manner.

"Bella, do you want to talk about what happened?" He whispered coarsely, unsure he wanted to hear anymore but wanting her to feel that she could talk to him about anything.

"I was just scared. I thought I could protect myself and I let my guard down."

"You shouldn't have to have it up." He said kissing her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

She looked up at him, an angry expression on her face. "Edward…"

He quickly kissed her, knowing that she was going to tell him that it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe that. He knew inherently that her being with him had caused this to happen. When he pulled away from her, her face was flushed and her lips seemed to be begging for more. He kissed her once more lightly on the lips and then her forehead.

"Go shower, baby." He said in a tender voice.

~ADH~

**Yesterday**

"Sir, can I ask you to wait outs…" The nurse started to say but stopped when Edward shot her a lethal glare.

"I'm not leaving her." He growled out menacingly.

"I understand that, sir, but…" She paused and motioned for him to step away from Bella's bed, "She needs a CAT scan and the social worker also has to visit with her. In my experience, she will be more comfortable talking about what happened without you standing next to her."

He frowned but nodded, "I'll just have a cigarette and get some fresh air."

He walked back to the bed and kissed Bella lightly on the forehead. "They are kicking me out for a little bit. I am just going to smoke outside. I won't be far."

"You're not leaving are you?" She asked, with a rising panic.

"Never." He replied, touching his lips to hers.

She nodded and he could see the tears pooling in her eyes. It took all the strength he had inside of him to walk away. The minute he stepped outside he began pacing like a caged animal. He wanted Mike dead, he wanted him gone and he wanted it to be slow and painful. Edward knew that Mike was going to jail but he worried that his rich father would get him out. Edward ran his hands through his hair and practically sprinted to the payphone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jazz, it's Edward."_

"_What's up dude? What number are you calling from? I don't recognize it?"_

"_I'm at the hospital with Bella. Mike fucking grabbed her from the store. He tried to…" Edward let out a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't even say the words, "Can you come over here? I swear I want to hunt him down…" Edward tugged on his hair, trying to fight the urge to do something just so he could get picked up and put in the same cell with Mike. _

"_Please… I…" Edward stammered. He never asked for help before but he remembered how Jasper had calmed him down before._

"_I'm on my way." Jasper said, hanging up._

Edward walked outside and began smoking, nonstop, and within fifteen minutes Jasper was walking up to him, a determined look on his face.

"You alright?" He asked, touching his shoulder.

Edward shook his head, "He tried to rape her, he strangled her, tied her up. When I got there the police already had Mike in custody."

Jasper looked pissed, "What the fuck!"

Edward nodded, those were his thoughts exactly. "Her Grans called me because Bella wasn't home yet so I went looking for her. Her car was in the parking lot at Safeway and the guy who does the carts told me he saw her with Mike." Edward took a long drag of his cigarette, trying to calm down. "I heard a bunch of cop cars speed past and followed them," He said blowing out smoke, "Bella said he didn't rape her but hit her head against the roof of the car so she was disoriented and couldn't get away, then he…"Edward took another long drag, beginning to pace again. He looked over at Jasper who was watching him intently, "He was choking her. I can see his fucking hand print on her neck. I swear to God I am hoping his dad bails him out because I am going to fucking kill him. And I am going to savor it; he will know it was me. I am going to fucking torture that asshole for what he did."

Edward's face displayed exactly the kind of raw rage that Jasper had seen only once before. Although Jasper could understand how Edward felt he also knew he needed to calm him down. There was a part of him that wanted to help Edward find Mike and pummel him to death but the larger part knew that wasn't a good solution. The reality was Edward didn't need to go to prison, that wasn't in anyone's best interest. Jasper walked over to him and set his hands on his shoulders.

"Edward, I know that you want to go after him." Edward looked at him like he was insane but Jasper did not stop, "When my dad was beat up my other dad was so angry. I had never seen my father like that. He was talking crazy." Jasper arched his brow, "I'm talking murder crazy." Edward's eyes widened, "My grandmother started yelling at him and told him that going to prison would leave me and my dad alone and that he needed to take care of us and not to do something foolish." Jasper looked down and then back up, his eyes wet, "That was the only time I saw my father break down."

Edward dropped his head, trying to wrap his mind around everything that was going on. He really wanted to go after Mike but he could understand what Jasper was saying. Bella had told him before that she didn't think she could handle him getting sent away. Edward had no clue what he was supposed to do.

"Bella needs you here, Edward. She doesn't need you sent to prison for murder." Jasper said with emotion.

Edward looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes as he nodded.

"Do you trust me, Edward?" Jasper asked, gripping his shoulders.

"Yes." Edward choked out, standing tall, and wiping his eyes.

"You take care of Bella okay? I will make sure Mike never gets out." Edward looked at him confused, "A real man protects the people he cares about. Your responsibility is in there, protecting Bella." Jasper said pointing to the ER, "Mine is elsewhere, protecting my friends."

Edward swallowed and nodded. He took a deep breath and then dug into his pocket handing Jasper his keys.

"Can you get my Harley for me? I am in Bella's car."

"Of course, I'll bring it by the house later."

Edward started shaking his head, "No, her grans doesn't want it parked overnight because she doesn't want the neighbors to know I spend the night but I have no intention of leaving Bella at all once I can check her out."

Jasper nodded, "How about in the morning, would that be alright?"

"Yeah, that would be better." He said, leaning against the wall, "Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper smiled, "Not a problem, man."

"I'm going back in, see if they will let me be with her again." Edward said with a half-smile and turned to walk away.

Jasper closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair and started walking back to his truck. He would go see his dad. His dad would be able to find out if Mike was in jail, if he was going to be let out anytime soon, what judge was assigned the case. He would know what they needed to do to make sure that Mike never saw the light of day outside of a prison cell. Mike had gone too far this time and he needed to pay. Jasper unlocked his truck and opened the door, getting ready to get inside when a feeling of panic began to envelope him.

"_El, take care of Jasper!" _

Jaspers knees buckled and his heart skipped. He could feel it coming. He needed to get to his dads before it really hit. He contemplated for only a moment realizing that his dad Liam was a lot closer and in a smaller office. Besides, usually when the panic hit he would not be okay until he knew his dad was alright. He also recognized in his hazy state that there wouldn't be a whole reception area of people watching him have a full blown panic attack. He tried his best to slow his breathing as he scrambled into his truck and started the engine.

"_Faggots shouldn't have kids!"_

Jasper's breath hitched and he started sweating profusely. His heart was already beating incredibly fast and all he could hear were the sounds of fists and screams and cursing. Jasper didn't remember actually driving to his dad's office but as he screeched into the parking lot he was thankful that he had made it. He practically fell out of his truck and ran haphazardly into the office. He barely heard Maggie ask him if he was okay before he flung himself into his dad's office, not even making it to one of his chairs before falling to his knees.

"JASPER!" Liam jumped up and ran to him.

"What's wrong with him, Mr. Whitlock?" Maggie asked in tears.

Liam turned to her with a stern face, "Close the door, he'll be fine."

She reluctantly closed the door and Liam immediately started rubbing Jasper's back soothingly. He placed one hand over his heart while his other hand continued to caress his back. Jasper's heart was beating rapidly and he was wheezing from lack of air in his lungs. It had been a long time since Jasper had gotten this way but Liam knew he needed to calm him down before he would be able to find out what led to this. Liam sat on the floor and brought Jaspers head onto his lap.

"Lay down, son." Liam said softly. "It's going to be okay." He said as he continued to move his hand along Jasper's back before going into his hair, massaging his scalp softly.

Jasper felt completely out of control. His heart continued to race, his breathing was unbearably difficult and he felt as if he was suffocating. His body curled into a fetal position as images of the worst day of his life began flashing across his mind. He squeezed his eyes as tight as possible, willing the images to go away and for his body to stop shaking.

"_You touch him and I will kill you." Dad says and I don't recognize his voice._

"_I'm not afraid of you, faggot."_

_Just then Daddy Liam kicks one guy, knocking him down and then hits another while the three that were talking to Dad Eleazar turn quickly. Two of them run over to help their friends, leaving only one standing in front of us, holding a knife. I start crying when I see Daddy fall to the ground as one of the men hits him on the back of the head. Dad starts to take a step forward, eyeing the man in front of us._

"_Un huh, faggot. First him and then you." He says waving the knife at my dad._

_Dad pushes me completely behind him._

"_Close your eyes, son, and cover your ears." He says in that strict voice he uses when he is being really serious about something and my whole body gets still. "Son, I won't let anyone hurt you." He says to me in a softer voice._

_But I don't listen to Dad about not looking and sneak a peek around him. I know I should do what he says but my eyes won't look away. Two men are holding daddy while the other two are hitting and kicking him. I start crying and tug on my dad's shirt._

"_Go help daddy, please, dad go help him."_

"_Yeah, daddy." The man says laughing. "I'll watch your boy for you. Hell, if he's gonna be raised by faggots he might as well become one."_

_Dad's arms move behind him as he protectively grabs my shoulders, pulling me closer to him as he takes a couple of steps back. I let my eyes glance around and see that there are now three people kicking my daddy and look up to dad and he looks like he is dying or something. His face is contorted funny and he is breathing weird and when I look back, daddy isn't moving._

"_NO!" I hear dad yell and then all of a sudden all the men run away and I see flashing lights._

_~ADH~_

"_What do you mean you don't know how long he's going to be out?" My dad yells, "What the hell kind of doctors are you?" _

_Dad is really angry. He's been yelling at all the doctors and nurses for the past couple of days, threatening to sue them for something. Mal, something, I don't know what. He was using lawyer words. The doctor makes him step out of the room and they don't notice I am still in here. That's not new though. Dad barely notices anything right now. I walk over to the chair dad usually sits in and stare at my daddy lying there. He doesn't even look like my daddy anymore. His face is all swollen and he is all black and blue. He has something coming out of his mouth and all kinds of things attached to him including something that just keeps beeping. I look around at all the equipment and then crawl into the bed, curling up by his side and fall asleep._

"_Nieto, what are you doing?"_

_I look up and it's my grandma and I immediately start crying. She rushes over to me and yanks me from the bed, holding me tight against her. I look up at her and she is looking at my daddy on the bed. She sets me down for a minute and then pulls out her rosary beads and starts praying intently in Spanish. I lay my head on the bed and listen. She sounds so serious. Maybe God will listen to her and make daddy okay. When she's done she turns to me and kneels down so I sit up and stare at her. She takes my hands in hers, squeezing them tightly._

"_Nieto, where's your other dad?" She asks concerned and I just shrug._

_She takes a deep breath and frowns as we step out of the room. She is holding my hand tightly as we start walking down the hall. When we hear shouting in one of the waiting rooms we head that way. As we step inside we see that my dad is pacing. He looks like one of those tigers in a cage, waiting for the gate to open so it can attack. There is a couple in the room as well, huddled in the corner watching dad, they look afraid of him. I don't blame them, dad looks kind of crazy right now and he is mumbling loudly._

"_I'm going to find them and kill them and I'm going to do it fucking slow so they suffer." He starts shaking his head; his eyes are really dark right now. "They will die, all of them, every last fucking one of them." He is practically growling and really scaring me._

"_MIJO!" Grandma snaps at him and he turns around, seeing me clinging to her side._

_He hurries over and grabs me, lifting me up._

"_What are you talking about? Killing people?" She asks angrily._

"_They deserve to die for what they did." _

"_That is not your decision to make, Eleazar. You think I don't know what it's like to have someone you love hurt? But it's not our place to seek revenge, only God can punish the wicked."_

_Dad starts shaking his head, "Where was__** God**__ when THAT happened?" He says angrily as he points towards the door, "Huh, mama, Where was he?" He is looking at grandma in a mean way. And I really want to cry. Grandma is staring at him, not answering._

"_Where was he, because, he sure as hell wasn't there with us when we fucking needed him? Oh right, God, doesn't care about people like us?" My dad says raising his voice even louder._

_Grandma pulls her rosary beads out and starts praying again. Dad lets out some kind of weird noise and turns around, setting me in one of the chairs while he starts pacing again._

"_What good will you do in jail?" Grandma says loudly, getting dad's attention, "You would leave my grandson with no father?" She says raising her voice, "You would leave Liam, the man you say you love, right when he needs you the most. You would abandon your family? For what, Mijo? What!" She continues to yell at him. "Tell me how this will benefit ANYONE?"_

_Dad stops pacing and drops to his knees, bringing his hands to his face. He starts crying, his whole body is shaking and he is making these loud noises that make my heart hurt. I start crying as well. I've never seen dad cry. I've never seen him scared. I've never seen him look so lost._

"_Let me take Jasper with me." I turn to her and then dad quickly._

_My dad looks up, his face hard. "NO!"_

"_You're not thinking right, Eleazar, and you're not taking care of him. Do you even know where he was?" Dad closes his eyes, "I found him lying in the bed with Liam. Mijo, that's not good for him. He shouldn't have to see his daddy like that and he shouldn't have to see you like this." _

_Dad is shaking his head and grandma gets an angry look on her face as she puts her hands on her hips. My dad is looking at the ground and I can still see tears coming down his cheeks._

"_When was the last time he ate something or took a bath?" she says raising her voice, "Has he even changed clothes? Mijo, you can't care for him right now. Let him come with me."_

_My dad stands up and walks back to me, lifting me into his arms again. "My son stays with me."_

"_Mijo, sé está sufriendo, pero están descuidando a mi nieto. Quiero cuidar de él y cuando esté listo vienes y obtener de él." Grandma says softer._

"_MY SON STAYS WITH ME!" He yells and I bury my head in his shoulder._

"You're safe, son." Liam said soothingly, with tears streaking his face. He started humming softly to him, like he used to when he was younger and would wake up screaming in terror.

Liam could feel his son's irregular heart rate and rapid breathing. This episode was lasting longer than they normally did. _What brought this on after so long?_ He wondered and turned when the door opened. Eleazar walked in and sat next to Liam. _Maggie must have called him._ Eleazar replaced Liam's hands in Jaspers hair while Liam continued to massage his back. Eleazar laid on the ground so that he could kiss the top of Jasper's head and get close to him. He worked his fingers through his son's hair and began whispering in his ear, telling him that he loved him and would always protect him.

"Mijo, todo va a estar bien. Te amo y siempre lo protegerá."

Eleazar looked up at Liam who had his eyes closed but Eleazar could see that his cheeks were wet. Eleazar lifted one of his hands and cupped Liam's face lovingly before bringing it back down to Jasper. After another few minutes they heard Jasper take a deep breath in and out. After several moments Jasper's breathing seemed to regulate and his heart rate began to steady. Both fathers continued to care for their son until they were sure the worst was over.

"Son, what happened?" Eleazar asked, his voice full of concern.

"Mike attacked Bella but the cops got there in time. Edward called me and when I got there he was…" Jasper took another deep breath and rolled over, facing Eleazar, "He was like you when dad was hurt. It made me remember when we were in the hospital." He said with tears in his eyes.

Eleazar closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was such a difficult time for them and Eleazar had been so out of control with grief and rage. He knew that he had scared his son during that time. Suddenly Eleazar registered the other part of what Jasper said and his eyes shot open.

"What do you mean Mike attacked her?" Eleazar needed clarification.

Jasper sat up and wiped his eyes before telling them what Edward had told him and that he had been on his way to talk to him so he could make sure Mike stayed in prison. He then told them how he started having a panic attack and that he didn't think he could make it to Eleazar's office so he came to Liam's instead.

"Do you think Mike is going to get out?" Jasper asked concerned.

"I will make some calls and find out what's going on. Son, I want you to go back to the house and rest but go get Alice first. I don't want you to be alone. Do you think Edward will stay with Bella? Do I need to go see him?" Eleazar was already getting a plan together.

Jasper shook his head, "No, he won't leave her side but I should call his aunt and uncle to let them know what happened."

"No, I'll do that." Liam said. "You go get Alice and then have her make some of that tea we have in the cupboard. It will help you relax."

Jasper nodded and hugged both of his parents tightly before getting up and walking towards the door. Once out of the room Liam and Eleazar looked at each other and within seconds were in each other's arms.

"Are you okay?" Eleazar asked kissing him lightly.

He nodded, "What are you going to do, El?" He asked running his fingers through Eleazar's hair.

"I'm going to pay the senator a visit." He said coolly, watching Liam close his eyes, "Baby, He needs to know what will happen if he tries to bail out his kid. I won't let him…"

Liam sat up on his knees and wrapped both of his hands in Eleazar's hair tightly, looking at him with an intensity that startled Eleazar and made him stop speaking.

"That man is evil, El. Don't get wrapped up in that, trying to show him who is more powerful. Sometimes it takes greater strength to walk away then to let that kind of maliciousness invade our lives." He paused and in almost a whisper he continued to speak, "Because in the end, it doesn't matter how many wicked people you stand up against it won't change what happened in Texas."

Eleazar's eyes closed and his body slouched. Liam did not let go of his hair though and forced him to look at him.

"You did the right thing back then. Jasper's life has always been more important than either of us. I have never blamed you for what happened. Don't you think it's time you forgave yourself?" Liam stated intently, "I love you so much, you are a wonderful father and partner and I don't regret a single moment with you." Liam continued as he leaned down closer to his face, looking into his deep and thoughtful eyes, "But, Mr. Newton is sick and there is wickedness in him that makes my skin crawl. I don't want you around that." Liam brought his mouth to his, "Please, El, let it go."

"I thought you wanted me to help Edward. To help Bella. I can't do, nothing." Eleazar stated concerned.

Liam closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, "I don't want to loose you."

"You won't baby." Eleazar said with the smile that Liam could never resist.

Liam couldn't help but grin as he rested his head against his chest. "Promise me you won't get into a pissing contest with that man." He said trying to lighten the general aura surrounding the situation.

"I promise." Eleazar said before kissing him deeply.

~ADH~

**Present Time**

As Bella made her way back into the room she saw that Edward had brought in the rest of the bags from the car. He was lying down with his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. Bella grinned as she lay down next to him, wrapping her leg around his legs and draping her arm over his chest.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yes," She leaned up and kissed his chin, "Thanks for bringing my stuff in."

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked again.

Bella sighed and got up, kissing him gently before walking to the dresser and putting her things away. Edward watched her and quirked his brow when she pulled out all of the newspapers, setting them on top of her dresser. She then turned to him, holding a Los Angeles Dodger's baseball cap. She walked over to him and he sat up grinning at her expression.

"I got this for you." She said, placing it on his head.

"You bought me a baseball cap?" Edward said with a grin.

"I wanted to get you a Yankees one but I thought Grans might disown me or something." She said with a chuckle. "Baseball caps are very sexy, Helios." She said wagging her brows.

He moved it so the bill was in the back and kissed her.

"Thank you." He then motioned to the stack of papers, "So are you opening a newsstand or is it so boring here that it requires several newspapers to keep up with what's happening in the world?" He said laughing.

"No, silly." She ran her tongue along her lips and thought this was as good a time as any, "I've decided to quit my job in New York and stay here so I figured I should start looking at what's available." She said, taking his hand in hers and playing with his fingers.

Edward sat there dumbfounded. He never even considered that she would need to go back to New York. He had been so wrapped up in her that he hadn't considered the possibility that she would leave. But now she was saying she was staying. His heart leapt at that as he could only imagine the hell his life would be without her.

"Edward, you okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yes, I guess I just never thought you might leave. I don't know why. I should have." He furrowed his brows, "You're really going to quit your job?"

She shrugged, "Yeah. I am still on leave so I will give them notice next month. I'll have to see about putting my stuff in storage and see if I can buy my way out of my lease. My mom will be pissed so that's kind of a bonus." Bella grinned and then her lips twisted to the side as she contemplated out loud the things she would need to do.

Edward watched her, faced with the stark realization that she had a life in New York. She had a home and a job, probably friends and also her mother. She was giving all of that up for him yet what did he have to offer in return? He couldn't find work. He couldn't even rent an apartment because people would deny him based on his sex offender status.

"Wait!" He heard himself say.

Bella stopped talking and gave him a curious look.

"I'm not sure that I'm okay with this." He said, his heart racing at the implication of what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" Bella tried to force down the knot in her throat.

"I have nothing to offer you Bella yet you are going to give up everything…" He started to say but stopped when he saw Bella's expression.

"You don't want me to stay?" Bella asked shakily.

"Of course I do." He said, grabbing her and cradling her in his arms. "I'm just scared you're giving up too much." He said kissing the top of her head, "I'm such an idiot for not even playing this scenario in my head Bella." He held her even tighter against his chest, "I love you so much and don't want a life without you but at the same time I don't want you to give up everything you already have." He growled into her hair. "I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Can we…"

Before Edward could finish his thought he heard his Harley approaching.

"Let's talk about this more tonight, okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Okay." Bella replied.

This was not how Bella had imagined it would go. She thought he would be ecstatic about her staying but he seemed almost upset in a way. He got out of the bed and gave her one of his panty poofing 'I want to fuck the ever loving shit out of you' smiles which confused her even more. He reached his hand to her and she took it readily, determined not to be upset at this unusual turn of events.

"Hey Jasper, hey Alice." Bella said at the door.

Alice immediately embraced Bella, "Are you okay?" She whispered in her hair.

Bella nodded against her.

"So, any word?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Yeah, let's sit for a minute."

As they all sat down Jasper began, "He had a bail hearing this morning and apparently Mr. Newton didn't bail him out so he's sitting in jail until the hearing in a couple of weeks."

Bella and Edward looked at each other, both shocked.

"He is being charged with attempted rape, kidnapping, and assault."

Edward pulled Bella closer to him, having felt her tense up.

"I won't have to testify will I?" Bella asked in a panic.

"I don't know, Bella. My dad said it depends on how the prosecution pursues it. Dad said Mike's attorney is really good so it could go a lot of different ways. He said he will see what he can find out. Dad tried to get in touch with Mike's dad yesterday but he was in DC already. He didn't even come to the bail hearing."

"He went to Edward's hearing, all the time. But he doesn't go to his sons, that's…" Bella closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't think he's going to help him, Bella." Jasper interjected.

"Really?" Edward asked, waiting for the catch.

Jasper started shaking his head and chuckled lightly, "Mike looked messed up. Not beat up or anything but like he had been crying all night. He was looking around the courtroom for his dad but the only faces he knew were mine and dads," He said with a grin. "But even when he saw us he didn't give us that disgusted look he usually does. He just turned around."

"I can't believe his dad wasn't there. That's just crazy." Bella said, squeezing onto Edward.

"Well, that Michael Newton has always been bad news so it doesn't surprise me. You know, your grandfather nearly killed him one night." Grandmother Swan said casually.

Everyone turned to her and Bella sat up, "What are you talking about, Grans? You know Mike's dad?"

"I met him once. He took your mother on one date and when she returned she was crying and upset. He was a few years older than her. He was a senior and she was a freshman. She was infatuated with him, begged us to let her date him. So we finally gave in. Turns out he took her to a party at the lake and when she wouldn't," She paused and raised her eyebrows, not wanting to say the words. Bella gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"He tried to rape her?" She uttered in almost a gasp.

Grandmother Swan nodded, "He got angry and left her there, told her to find her own way home and took off with another girl." She turned to Edward, "Your uncle was there and found her crying. He brought her home to us. He made sure she was safe and then he left." Grans turned back to Bella, "Your grandfather was irate, dug out his shotgun and wanted to go to the lake to find him. I had to threaten your grandfather with a divorce if he went after that Newton boy." She looked down at her hands as her fingers worked nervously against one another. "That whole family is sick! Your mother was fine but I suppose in hindsight if we had done something then..." She pauses again, "Every time I see one of his campaign commercials I want to throw something at the TV but then I wouldn't be able to see my Dodgers." She said with a slight grin.

Bella let out a nervous laugh and touched the palm of her hand to her forehead as she absorbed what her Grans was saying. Her mom had never said anything to her about this. Maybe it would have changed things, changed their relationship. Bella remembered how her father had worshipped her mother; they always looked at each other with such love and adoration. She imagined that for her mom having had an experience like she did with Mike's father and then meeting her dad must have been like a godsend. Bella was suddenly getting a clearer picture of why her mother turned into such a bitch when dad died. An evil and awful man ascends to greatness while a loving and caring man succumbs to addiction. The world was clearly not fair.

"I can't believe his wife still stands by him." Alice said gripping Jasper's hand.

"I don't understand it either, Allie baby. Over the years I have learned that there are some sick and twisted people out there and those people always have someone who believes in them, a wife or a girlfriend that doesn't think they would ever do something awful. Look at all those serial killers that have these women that help them bury the bodies."

"It's crazy." Bella muttered to herself.

"That it is." Jasper agreed.

Jasper and Alice stayed for another few hours, visiting and watching soap operas with her Grans. They all laughed and tried not to think about Mike or what would happen. After they left, things were quiet for a while. It wasn't until after dinner that they got some more unexpected visitors.

"Boy, I suddenly feel very popular." Grans said with a chuckle.

"Esme, Carlisle. Come in." Bella said, clearly confused by their presence and not really wanting to talk about what happened anymore.

Esme gave her a hug and then handed a bag to Edward who had gotten up from the couch to walk over to them.

"I know that right now you need to stay with Bella but I thought you might need a few things."

He smiled widely and hugged her, "Thank you, Auntie."

"Carlisle, thank you." Bella said out of the blue.

Carlisle looked at her confused so Bella continued, "Grans told us how you helped my mom when Mr. Newton tried to hurt her."

Carlisle looked to the ground and scrunched his brows, "I should have done more." He said looking up, "I went back to the lake to confront him but he ended up getting away scot-free. I swear that man sold his soul to the devil."

"I never knew you went back there." Grans said with concern as she motioned for the two of them to sit down.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and they walked to the couch.

"It's nothing really, ma'am. After I dropped Renee off, I was so angry. After twelve years of dealing with Michael's bullying of other people I had had enough. I went back to confront him, figuring that if I did maybe other people would as well. I found him with his little crew of followers." He frowned again, "The girl I had seen him with after Renee, was on the hood of his car and the four of them were taking turns, you know…" Carlisle looked at Edward and Bella who closed their eyes then he glanced at Grandmother Swan who was shaking her head in disgust.

"That's awful." Esme said wiping under her eyes.

"I yanked Michael off of her and he pushed me away and said that if I wanted some to get at the back of the line." He took a deep breath, "I argued with him right there, said he was raping that girl. He told me to take my pansy as…" Carlisle paused, not wanting to curse, "he told me to either participate or leave. I tried to grab the girl because she didn't look like she was there voluntarily. But I wasn't able to; they ganged up on me and made me leave. I went straight to the sheriff but by the time they got to the lake everyone was gone."

"My God! That could have been my Renee." Grandmother Swan said in horror.

"What happened to the girl? Did she press charges?" Bella asked although she had a feeling the answer was no.

Carlisle shook his head. "She said I misunderstood what I saw and that she wasn't raped. Michael ended up marrying her a few years later. So I don't know, maybe it wasn't what I thought." Carlisle said with a sigh but his suspicion had always been that the marriage was the price Michael paid for her silence.

"God! Is it wrong to want the world to swallow him and his son up?" Bella said exasperated, setting her head against the sofa. This was all surreal to her.

"Bella, honey, are you really okay?" Esme asked, touching Bella's leg softly.

Bella nodded, "I will be. To be honest I wasn't that shaken up. It happened so fast. I was just hoping I could fight him off and then I don't know... I was more concerned about Edward."

Edward turned to her, "Why would you be concerned about me?"

"I didn't want him touching me but I would have continued to fight and I might have been able to stop him but…" She looked down and wiped her eyes, "more than anything else I didn't want you doing something that would send you to prison." She said looking at him, "Whatever happened to me I wouldn't have wanted that."

Edward pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head, "If Jasper hadn't come and calmed me down I probably would have done something stupid. I couldn't think straight."

Bella nodded against his chest.

"Well, we'll take our leave now." Carlisle said standing up and reaching his hand to tap Bella's shoulder reassuringly. He then turned to Edward, "You call if you need us?"

Edward nodded and then thought of something, "Can you bring the Harley to the house? I was going to drop it off when I went to grab some clothes but now I don't need to do that." He said smiling at his aunt.

Carlisle grinned widely, "It would be my pleasure."

Not long after Carlisle and Esme left, Bella helped her grandmother to bed and then found herself snuggled up next to Edward. She held him close, feeling the gentle beat of his heart and feeling completely at peace. She was never surer of anything as she was in that moment.

"Either you are coming with me to New York or I am staying here. Those are the only two viable solutions because I love you and my life belongs to you, with you, whether you like it or not." Bella said indignant and then in a much calmer tone she added, "Edward, there's only together, there is no, apart."

Edward let out a deep breath and ran his hands over her back. "I don't know if I can leave the state. I will have to talk to Felix about it next week when I see him." He kissed the top of her head, "My life belongs to you as well and I want us together. I doubt I could survive apart." He said sincerely.

She looked up at him, her eyes expressing the amount of love she had for him and seeing that same love reflected back to her. He brought his lips to hers and rolled her on her back, easily slipping inside her warm center.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her lips, his eyes closed. "I don't want to ever be without you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, gently twirling the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers. Their lovemaking was gentle and sweet. They had made a commitment to one another this night, as solid as any other commitment could be. She wasn't sure whether their life would be here in California or east in New York but she was certain that it would be together.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, so hmm, I know a lot were completely worried about NY. So what are your thoughts, NY or Cali? And now you all know what a true scumbag The Senator is, what Carlisle knew and I would imagine I even shocked you a bit that Renee was involved. I hope I didn't stress anyone out to very much with Jasper's memory. I mentioned before that he used to get severe panic attacks after the 'incident' and seeing Edward the way he was triggered some old memories which led to the panic attack. And, TBH, after writing the one shot for the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy, his daddies are totally in my head…LOL**

**Special shout out to my girl Dishie who's story Black Diamond is nominated for Rob Attack's Best Rec'd of 2012, so head on over and vote (robattack dot wordpress dot com/2012/12/03/rob-attack-best-recd-on-fanfiction-fridays-2012-voting/) …. Also, congrats LayAtHomeMom for having In Your Room as a Top Five Fic of the Week at The Lemonade Stand. And finally, my girl amandac3 is posting a funny as hell drabble fic for the holidays called Christmas in the Sand, here's the link… fanfiction dot net/s/8754431/1/Christmas-in-the-Sand … go check it out, it's a hoot!**

**Alright folks, hit me up, let me know your thoughts. **

**Spanish Translation:**

**1. Mijo – slang for my son (actual translation is Mi hijo, but most Mexican communities have shortened it to just Mijo, at least that's how I heard it growing up… LOL) **

**2. Nieto – Grandson**

**3. Mijo, sé está sufriendo, pero están descuidando a mi nieto. Quiero cuidar de él y cuando esté listo vienes y obtener de él. – Son, I know you are suffering, but you are neglecting my grandson. I want to take care of him and when you are ready you come and get him.**

**4. Mijo, todo va a estar bien. Te amo y siempre lo protegerá – Son, everything will be okay. I love you and will always protect you.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**I almost feel sorry for Mike, he never stood a chance with a father likes his, note I said ALMOST! I am also glad you were all so moved by Jasper's story, hard to imagine going through something like that without lasting effects. So, where does that leave us, NY or Cali? A large percent of you think Cali, so let's see what Felix has to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Edward and Isabella had spent the weekend in each other's arms, deciding not to discuss the possibilities of New York until they knew if it was even a possibility. If Isabella was honest with herself, she was hoping that he would be able to come to New York with her. She hated the idea of having to start over at some entry level position. She also reasoned that in New York there had to be more opportunities for Edward. Opportunities at places that didn't care about the fact he had been in prison. The more she thought of it, the more excited she became as she already had a place of her own, they could walk around naked or fuck on the kitchen counter if they desired. Yes, Bella was becoming excited, that is until she realized that it may not happen. _Think good thoughts, Bella!_

"Have you called your mother to tell her what happened?" Grans said, giving her a curious look and bringing Bella out of her thoughts.

Bella shook her head. She hadn't talked to her mom since their last dreadful call a few weeks ago. In truth, she never shared her life with her mom. Her mom only seemed interested with knowing what Bella was doing professionally, how she was advancing. She had always told Bella, in no uncertain terms, that she should never give her heart to anyone. For the most part, Bella had always done that. That is until the day she met Edward and fell hard. Hell, Bella had practically thrown her heart at Edward. _What will mom think of him?_ Bella wondered before picking up her phone and walking back to her room.

"_So I take it you're not mad at me anymore?" Renee said with bite._

"_I'm not sure yet." Bella said with a grin, imagining her mom rolling her eyes._

_Renee sighed, "How are you?"_

"_Umm…" Bella paused._

"_Oh hell, Bella, don't tell me your stupid enough to get pregnant?" Renee asked quickly._

"_No, God, no. Damn, mom. You must think I'm an idiot or something. Fuck! Why do you always have to say shit like that?" Bella stated angrily._

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Renee said remorsefully._

"_No, it's just…" Bella started but then stumbled on her words._

"_My God, Bella just spit it out already."_

"_Fine! I was almost raped by the son of the bastard that almost raped you. You happy?" _

_Silence. An eerie quiet ensued and Bella wasn't completely sure that her mom was still there. Bella took a deep breath, regretting blurting it out like she did. She probably could have been more tactful but her mother always seemed to push her 'bitch' buttons._

"_Mom?" Bella asked timidly._

"_Did you say you were almost raped?" Renee finally said, softly._

"_Yes." Bella replied meekly._

"_What happened, Bella?" Renee asked concerned._

_Bella spent the next ten minutes telling her mom about how she had met Edward; leaving out the part about him being an ex-drug addict who had been in prison before. She told her about the lake and how Edward had protected her from Mike and finally how Mike had attacked her. She went on to say how Mike was in jail and that his dad hadn't bailed him out but she didn't know if she would be required to testify, something Bella was not looking forward to._

"_How did…" Renee took a deep breath, "How did you know about Michael?"_

"_Grans told me and then Carlisle filled in the blanks." Bella explained._

"_Carlisle? Oh wow. Now, that's a name I haven't heard in a while."_

"_He's Edward's uncle. He's been such a help to all of us."_

"_Is he still married?" Renee asked interrupting Bella's reverie._

"_Happily!" Bella replied quickly. "He's happily married, mom."_

_Renee laughed, "Oh Bella, calm down. I was just curious."_

"_Mom, how come you never told me about what happened to you?"_

"_What was I supposed to say Bella? Should I have told you that when I was 14 I was enchanted with a handsome senior who had a killer smile and a nice ass? Should I have said that I let him feel me up at the lake and then started crying when he tried to take it to the next level?" She asked angrily. "Bella, the reality is I asked for what happened. I shouldn't have let him touch me. I basically told him it was okay and then put on the brakes. I led him on. He had a right to be angry." She said with a huff._

"_That's not true, mom. Who the hell gave him the right to just leave you there because you didn't want to put out? No one, that's who, you had every right to say no."_

_Renee started laughing. "Yeah, sure, Bella. That's why it's nearly impossible to get a rape conviction. It didn't matter though. I met your father a few years later and he was…" She was quiet for a while before continuing, "Well, he was a good man but he had his demons too." She sighed dramatically, "The fairytales don't exist, Bella. They're just lies to make women willingly give up whatever they might have for the sake of a man, to become dependent on them."_

"_You're so jaded." Bella said quietly._

"_I suppose I am, Bella but honestly, you see, don't you?"_

"_See what?" Bella asked confused._

"_There's always a catch, some fine print that your love clouded eyes doesn't allow you to see. Please tell me you are not naïve enough to believe that 'all you need is love'?" _

"_I should go, mom. I think I hear Grans calling." Bella lied._

"_Alright, well, are you sure you don't want to come home early? Like I said, I could hire a nurse."_

"_I'm fine, mom and no I don't want to go back…" Bella hesitated and then added, "…early."_

"_Bella?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Have your summer fling with this man…"_

"_Edward, his name is Edward and it's…" Bella started to say before her mom continued._

"_Fine, Edward, have your summer fling with him and then come back home. You have an excellent job with lots of potential for advancement. Bella, you have a good life out here. You've worked hard for everything you have. Don't let this man take that from you."_

"_Edward's not trying to take anything from me." Bella said indignantly._

"_Maybe not intentionally but…"_

"_No, mom, there's no 'but'." Bella said heatedly and closed her eyes, "Look, I need to go. I just wanted to let you know what happened. I'll talk to you later. Bye mom." Bella said quickly before hanging up, frustrated._

Bella had tried desperately to reign in her anger but her mother always seemed to bring out the worst in her. _Why do I let her get to me?_ Bella sighed and looked at the time on her phone. Another thirty minutes and Edward would be sitting in Felix's office. Their fate lied in another's hand. Bella closed her eyes and said a quick prayer that things would work out and that her mom was not right. She had to believe that with love they could find a way.

~ADH~

Edward had arrived early for his appointment with Felix. Why, he wasn't sure, since Felix never took anyone earlier than when they were scheduled. But Edward was antsy. He wanted to get this over with so he would know what the next steps were for him and Bella. The idea of New York scared him. Not the people, as he had already lived in Chicago and Los Angeles, but he was concerned about how he would be perceived, he wouldn't know anyone but Bella, would he be able to find work out there. He couldn't and wouldn't expect Bella to take care of him. That he was sure of. But the other issue in his mind was that the cities were dangerous and… he paused and laughed at that thought before shaking his head. He couldn't protect Bella here, how would he manage to do that in New York. He heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Felix eyeing him with his arms across his chest and the same menacing look he always had.

"Masen." Felix simply stated.

Edward rose and followed him back. As Edward sat in his usual spot he noticed Felix giving him a curious look as he sat down.

"What's going on, Masen?" Felix asked authoritatively.

"I…" Edward looked down for a moment and then with a deep breath he sat up straight, "I wanted to find out what the procedure was if say, I wanted to move out of state." Edward asked firmly.

Felix leaned back in his chair and cocked his head to the side, giving him a questioning look before smirking slightly, "You want to move out of state?"

Edward nodded, "If possible."

"Where, pray tell, would you like to move?" Felix said trying to contain the smile that was threatening to spread.

"New York." Edward said softly.

Felix laughed, "New York? Why in the world would you want to move there?"

"Bella's from New York. She has a really good job and a nice place. She's here taking care of her grandmother but she will need to go back in a few months. She's willing to stay but…" Edward took another deep breath, "I can't let her give up everything for me. That's not… right."

He looked over at Felix who was currently rubbing his hand over his bald head. He had a contemplative look on his face which was something Edward generally didn't see. Felix was at a loss right now. He would prefer for Edward to stay in California as he couldn't imagine that going to New York would benefit him in the long run. Felix couldn't shake the worry that once Isabella got back into the swing of her old life she would have no place for Edward. He could feel Edward's eyes on him and finally let out an exacerbated sigh.

"Well, it is possible. I would certainly approve a transfer but New York would have to accept the request." Felix hesitated and then leaned forward with his hands on the desk, his thumb gently tapping the other, "Are you sure that's what you want to do? New York is…" He closed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together before sitting back up and staring at Edward intently. "New York is one of those towns you can really get lost in. There are drugs easily available and, well, you know the kinds of things that happen in big cities. It could be… difficult for someone like you, with your... history." He eyed Edward, hoping he understood how precarious this decision could be for him.

"I know it won't be easy but I should at least try, right?" Edward asked questioningly, "I mean, don't you think it's worth a shot?" Edward asked hopeful.

Felix once again began rubbing his dome. He knew that Edward was hard, that he had lived through a lot but there was softness within him as well. There was something about him that drew people to him and made them care about what happened to him. Felix let out a loud chortle and shook his head.

"Ah, Masen. I don't know shit about that kind of stuff. I'm not a shrink." Again, he eyed him seriously, "Is it worth it? Hell, I don't know. My job is to encourage rehabilitation, encourage your reinstatement in society. Relationships, hell, that's someone else's department."

Edward looked down again and frowned, "She's already been hurt because of me." He let out a soft breath, "If she wasn't with me, Mike would have never attacked her." Edward looked up with steely determination on his face, "I have nothing to offer her, the least I can do is not have her sacrifice everything for me. I owe her that."

Felix didn't say anything. He ran his hand over his bald head yet again and finally nodded, "Alright, well, I can start the paperwork for you. I can't make any guarantees because it's up to New York. I will need to know specifically where Bella lives so I can contact the right division." He paused and quirked his eyebrow up, "I am only going to request a six month transfer and if after the six months things are going well then I will release you completely but if they're not you will need to come back."

Edward started to protest but Felix raised his gigantic hand to stop him.

"It's the only way I will sign off on this." He paused and decided to try another tactic with him, "I have a greater chance of getting New York to accept a six month temporary transfer than a permanent one and after the six months if there have been no problems I am confident they will accept the remainder of your parole."

Edward nodded, "Alright. Thank you." Edward watched Felix who was in turn watching him with that same contemplative look he had on his face earlier. "What?" Edward finally asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I was really proud of you for not going after that Newton character. When I read what happened…" He shook his head, "I worried about what you would do to him. I'm glad you showed restraint Edward." He said affectionately.

It was the first time Felix had ever called him Edward and he couldn't help but smile. It was as if he was a friend or something.

"Yeah, well, I won't lie. I did think about going after him but I talked to my friend and he helped me settle down. You still proud of me?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

Felix laughed again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for coming to my hearing last week. I thought you didn't do that kind of thing." Edward grinned at Felix's obvious uneasiness.

"Yeah, well, I was curious." He said opening a file on his desk. He then raised his hand and in a dismissive manner motioned for Edward to leave, "Get the hell out of here, Masen. You have just given me a shit load of paperwork to fill out." He said trying to sound hard but Edward could see the inklings of a smirk.

"I'll call back with Bella's information in an hour or so." Edward said as he stood and headed for the door but turned before exiting, "Thank you, Felix."

Felix looked up and gave him a small smile before looking back to the file on the desk and scribbling something down. Edward smiled and stepped outside, felling a bit hopeful. The idea of moving to New York with Bella seemed to be settling in. He hopped on his bike and the engine roared to life. _Time to see Bella!_

~ADH~

Bella heard the roar of Edward's Harley and leaped off the couch, slightly embarrassed by her enthusiasm. Her grans just grinned and shook her head. As Bella started walking to the door her Grans cleared her throat.

"Bells?" Grandmother Swan said and watched as her granddaughter turned to her, "You know that I only want you happy. If that means you go back to New York with Edward by your side then I am okay with that."

Bella felt the tears before she registered the emotion associated with it and ran over to her, sitting on the arm of the chair and hugging her tightly. She hadn't talked to her grandmother about the possibility of leaving because she hadn't been sure she would. She still wasn't sure but hearing her grandmother tell her it was okay if she did, filled her with tremendous relief.

"Thank you so much, Grans." She said kissing her cheek, "I don't know what's going to happen. But either way, I'm not leaving you until I know you are better."

"I know you won't." They both turned when the knock came on the door, "Why don't you two go for a drive or something so you can talk in private."

"Really, because we can stay here. It's not a problem at all." Bella said

"Go, I am okay." Grans said as she playfully nudged her granddaughter off the arm of the chair.

Bella laughed, "I can't believe you just did that." She said kissing the top of her head and then heading to the door.

"Hey, baby." Edward said in that smoldering voice that drove Bella insane.

Bella smiled, "Grans suggested we go for a ride, so we can talk." Bella wagged her brows, "Should we take a spin on your Harley?"

Edward didn't even attempt to contain the cheeky grin that enveloped his face. He picked up the double meaning of what she was suggesting and was not going to turn her down. He took her hand in his and led her to his bike. She eagerly hopped on after him and wrapped her arms around his waist, scooting as close to him as she possibly could. They drove to their spot, the same place they had made love the first time.

"What did Felix say?" Bella asked as Edward turned around on the seat.

"He said he would approve a transfer but New York would have to accept me." He said watching as his fingertips caressed along the scoop of her tank top.

Bella bit her lip excitedly, "So, it's a possibility."

Edward nodded, just now looking up at her happy face. This was what she wanted. She would stay for him but going back was what she really wanted to do. He would not deny her that. He kissed her lips and started working his way down her long neck, nipping and sucking as he went. His hands palmed her breasts, wanting more of her.

"Helios, baby, hold on." Bella moaned breathlessly.

Edward pulled away from her, not sure why she wanted him to stop. Bella had her own idea of what she wanted and she was about to get it. Bella pulled her tank top off, dropping it on the ground and giving him a flirtatious smile as she unsnapped her bra and flicking it on top of her shirt. She allowed her thumbs to circle her nipples and could see Edward's gaze turn predatory. When she stepped off the bike he audibly whimpered.

"I have something I want to try. Are you up for it, Helios?" She asked saucily as she cupped his rising cock, "Oh, yes, you are definitely up for it."

He licked his lips as he watched her wiggle out of her jeans. She let her fingers trace over her breasts, circling her nipples and then brought them down her body. She slipped two fingers through her folds before working them back up to her clit. Edward was incredibly hard and about to come just from watching her. He tried desperately to will his breathing to calm but she was too much for him. She strolled to the front of the bike, slipping in behind him. Bringing her arms around his waist, she unsnapped his jeans, releasing his magnificent cock from its denim confinement. He moaned as she ran one hand up and down his length while her fingers played with his head.

"Turn around, baby." She said in a husky voice, raw with desire.

He did as he was told and when he did he found Bella laying with her arms draped over the handlebars and her head dangling off the edge of the dash, her back was on his gas tank, while her feet were positioned on the foot pegs. She had her thighs spread wide open for him, inviting him to touch her, taste her. Edward could see the evidence of her arousal glistening in the summer sun and was unable to stop the gasp that escaped his throat at the mere sight of her.

"Fuck me." Edward mumbled almost inaudibly while Bella writhed in front of him.

"Take care of me, Edward." Bella purred, her chest heaving in anticipation.

Edward swallowed and stroked his cock a couple of times before leaning forward, kissing up her right and then her left thigh. His mouth hovered over her entrance as he inhaled her sweet smell. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that Bella already had goose bumps across her skin with just his warm breath hitting her exposed center. His tongue darted out and licked her from bottom to top, enjoying the way her body always responded to him. He could tell that she was more than ready for him. He brought his hands to her thighs, letting his thumbs move over her folds while his magical tongue continued to pleasure her.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Bella murmured reverently.

He blew on her lightly before he inserted both of his thumbs inside of her welcoming walls and wrapped his mouth around her clit. Bella immediately bucked her hips at the sensation and started swiveling against his mouth, moaning and grunting with reckless abandon. Edward loved doing this to her, driving her crazy with desire. He hummed against her as he alternated between sucking and nipping to twirling his tongue around her ready to explode bundle of nerves while his thumbs moved in and out of her. Sensing that she was close to her release he angled one of his thick thumbs up and the other one down, touching her walls and making her entire body vibrate.

"FUCCCCKKKKK!" Bella screeched at the top of her lungs as her orgasm ripped through her.

Bella's body stiffened as she continued to scream but Edward didn't falter. He continued to move his thumbs and make her clit his, determined not to stop until her body stilled. Once that occurred and her breathing started to normalize he stood up, removing his thumbs as he grabbed his rock hard cock and pushed forward, entering her with a hard thrust. He moved his legs on the opposite side of the pegs so that he could use them for leverage as Bella's legs flopped lifelessly to the side. He grabbed her hips and held tightly as he pulled her down to him while he pushed forward.

"Bella," He grunted and pumped into her again, "I want… to hear you… scream… again." He said through clenched teeth.

Bella was enflamed. She found the will to move her legs up and locked her heels around his lower back and was rewarded with a stream of colorful profanities and a breathy growl from him. Turned on by his reaction she continued to push her heels into his back, bringing him forward while she angled her hips up, allowing him to go even deeper.

"Oh fuck, Edward, yes, fucking yes. Fuck me hard, baby. I don't want to be able to fucking walk afterwards. Harder, Edward, HARDER!" She screamed through ragged breaths.

Edward grunted loudly, his face strained as he increased his ever quickening pace while Bella moaned endlessly, close to finding her release yet again. No one had ever been able to make her come repeatedly except for Edward. He was a master. He was her master. He owned her, body and soul. She wanted to see his face because she adored his 'I'm about to come' face but this particular position made that difficult. The reality was she was starting to feel a little lightheaded but she was not stopping him and there was absolutely no way in hell she was changing position. This felt way too good and she could tell he was nearing his release by the ragged nature of his breathing.

"Edwaaarrrddd…" She drew out breathlessly.

Edward squeezed onto her so tightly he knew she was going to have bruises but he wasn't able to remove his death grip on her. He pounded into her relentlessly as she slid along the gas tank, her hips were still in the air and he briefly worried if she was going to pass out with her head being upside down. That thought alone caused him to work even harder to bring her to ecstasy once again. He quickly drew one of his hands underneath her while his other palm pressed down on her pussy, hitting her clit with the heel of his palm. Bella screamed and he pushed down on her firmly while he continued to fuck her as hard as possible until finally her walls vibrated around him.

Edward let out a gurgled, "Bella!" before he released within her, panting wildly.

When their bodies stopped trembling he untangled her arms from the handlebars and brought her up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She laid her head into the crook of his neck, breathing rapidly and trying to get her bearings. Her head was spinning and for a moment she thought she might throw up but was able to hold back that sensation. He gently laid several kisses atop her head.

"Are you okay, baby?" He whispered, a little worried that she had not said anything yet.

"Unnhuh." Bella hummed, unable to form any words.

He held her tightly, gently running his hands up and down her back. She was practically purring against him. He snuggled his nose into her hair, enjoying the closeness they were sharing. After several minutes their breathing settled and their hearts beat softly.

"I don't think we will be able to fuck on my Harley in New York." He said with a chuckle.

Bella giggled, "Where there's a will there's a way, Helios." She mumbled into his neck and then added, "You gonna draw this one too, baby?" Bella snickered before kissing his neck.

He laughed, "You bet that perfect ass of yours I am."

She let out a contented sigh and looked at his beautifully flushed face. He smiled and moved his hand to cup her face lovingly, longingly, before kissing her affectionately. Bella knew in spite of any obstacles they might endure, she loved Edward and she would make it work. When he drew his lips away from hers, he sighed.

"We should head back. I want to go to my aunt's house. I need to tell them about the possibility of me moving to New York." Edward said.

"Of course. But… maybe we can talk to Alice and Jasper together." Bella looked away but felt Edward's hand on her cheek, moving her face back to him.

"What's the matter?" He asked with concern.

"I'm really going to miss them." Bella said as tears fell down her cheeks.

Edward held her close, "I will miss them too, and Jasper's parent's and my aunt and uncle and even your grandma." He said with a small chuckle, remembering her reaming him a new one when she found him sneaking out of her house, "But we'll have each other."

Bella nodded and looked up at him, "Only together. No apart."

He smiled, "Together."

Bella smiled and got off the Harley and started gathering her clothes.

"Oh shit!" Edward exclaimed loudly and jumped off the bike.

She turned quickly, "What? What's the matter?"

He looked at her panicked. "You're back and beautiful ass is bruised. I think it was from the gas cap. Fuck, baby, I'm sorry."

She tried to look around herself to see it but wasn't able to. She would need to wait until she could use the mirror at home. Funny thing was it didn't hurt at all. She pulled her jeans up and shrugged her shoulders and then gave Edward a sexy over the shoulder smirk.

"It was so worth it, baby." She said, with a wink.

He laughed and grabbed her in his arms, lifting her up so her bare breasts were pressed against his white T-shirt. She brought her arms around his neck while her feet dangled above the ground and kissed him deeply, her tongue invading his mouth with a purpose. The sun beat down on her back while their hearts beat rapidly against each other, each knowing where it belonged.

~ADH~

Edward drove Bella back to her Grandma's and kissed her several times before finally releasing her. He watched her until the door closed behind her and then he headed back to his aunt's house. He hadn't been there since everything had happened to Bella on Wednesday, four days ago. As he pulled up he saw both Carlisle's and Esme's cars and was thankful that they were both home. He would only have to talk about this once.

"Hey." Edward said as he walked inside the house.

"What a pleasant surprise. How's Bella doing?" Esme asked in her gentle and caring fashion.

"She's wonderful." Edward said with a slight smirk, _she's always wonderful_.

Edward sat down in the chair near the couch. He had a faraway look in his eyes and then looked down, wringing his fingers together. He hadn't anticipated the difficulty he would have bringing forth the words he wanted to say. He was suddenly filled with worry. _Will they be angry?_ He wondered.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Edward looked up and nodded, "Yes, it's just that I need to talk to you both about something and it's a little harder than I thought it would be."

Edward scrunched his eyebrows together as he looked at the floor and realized maybe Bella was right, that they should be doing this stuff together. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other, not sure if they should be concerned or not. Edward was generally very quiet and kept to himself. He rarely volunteered information to them and when he did it was usually something difficult.

"Whatever it is, you can tell us, Edward." Esme said, reassuringly.

"I talked to my P.O. today about the possibility of transferring my parole to New York." He said taking a breath when he heard Esme gasp. He looked up at her and saw that she had her hand over her mouth.

"Bella has another six weeks or so of leave and she has a great job, she's up for a promotion at the end of the year, she has a nice place in Manhattan. She told me she would stay here but if she does she would be giving up all of that and well, I just can't let her do that." Edward said quickly, his voice escalating slightly as he tried to make his point.

Carlisle touched Esme's leg gently as she closed her eyes. He turned to Edward, "Of course, you have to do what you feel is right." He squeezed Esme's leg and she brought her hand away from her mouth and placed it on her husbands.

"Yes, we will always support you." She said as her voice cracked, "Please, excuse me." She said looking at the two of them before standing up.

She walked down the hall towards either the bathroom or her bedroom. Edward wasn't sure. Edwards' eyes followed her and then turned to Carlisle who was resting his arms on his legs and slouching forward. Carlisle lifted his head and glanced at Edward before sitting up. He had a sad and distraught look on his face and Edward immediately felt guilty.

"Just give her some time. She feels very protective of you." Carlisle said as explanation for his wife's hasty retreat.

"I know she does. This isn't an easy thing to do but I can't let Bella stay and I can't …" He took a sharp breath, "I can't let her go either."

"I know that son," Carlisle said without realizing the implications of his words, "We always want the best for you. You are very important to us."

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair and had a thoughtful expression on his face. Edward was considering the word that Carlisle had said. Over the last year they had grown closer, he had often seen Carlisle as a father figure but to hear him use the term affectionately like he did just now had made Edward feel confused. He had a pain in his heart that he had not expected as he realized that he would lose that should he leave.

"I hate to bring this up," Carlisle said, clearing his throat to get Edward's attention, "but have you considered how difficult it might be to stay clean out there."

Edward frowned, "I'm not going to use, Carlisle." Edward said crisply, flustered that it seemed Felix and now Carlisle had little confidence that he would be able to avoid relapsing.

"That's good to hear, Edward but being in Bakersfield versus a large urban city is very different. Even you said that when you went back to Los Angeles with Bella it made you remember using and caused you to think about it. Of course, I am well aware that there are drugs everywhere but you can walk around downtown Bakersfield and not see people using, not see anyone who is homeless, and not see any of the things that you were a part of long ago. That won't be the same in New York. It will be more tempting."

"So you don't think I should go?" Edward asked, exacerbated.

"No, Edward, that's not what I'm saying. I just want to make sure that you know what the possibilities are before you make such an important decision. It's not that I think it's a bad idea. I just believe that you should have some kind of plan, some concept of what to expect so that you will know what to do, should say, you see someone shooting up." Carlisle watched as Edward considered his words before he added, "Perhaps you could get involved with some of the NA meetings they have out there."

Edward furrowed his brows, "I don't know about that."

"I know you have never wanted to do that out here and I have always respected your decision on that but it's important that you have some idea what you will do when temptation strikes."

"I know. You're probably right." Edward said with a sigh, glancing back towards the hall.

"Love isn't easy, Edward. Are you ready for this big of a commitment?"

Edward turned back to him and nodded, "I love her. My heart hurts thinking of a life without her and if having a life with her means that I need to move to New York, then so be it."

Carlisle nodded and turned to face the hall.

"You told me once that when you fell in love with my aunt that it was 100% from then on out. If she had to leave, wouldn't you go with her, even if you weren't sure it would be good for you, even if you were scared to death to do it?" Edward asked sincerely.

Carlisle turned to him, "I would, without question." He rose and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "I am going to miss you." He glanced down the hallway and back at Edward, "Don't worry, I will go talk to her." He finished with a smile.

Edward nodded and watched his uncle walk to the back, presumably to check on his aunt. Edward felt horrible, his aunt was upset because of his decision but he had really thought she would understand and that she would want him to be with the woman he loved. He sighed and stood, making his way to his room.

"_You gonna draw this one too, baby?"_

He grinned as he remembered what Bella had said earlier and immediately went to his sketch books, grabbing the one on top of the pile. He flipped through until he found a clean page and sat down on his bed. His bottom lip entered his mouth and his eyes closed. He could see her clearly. She was laid out on his bike, her head hanging over the dash, her dark hair blowing lightly in the wind, her body writhing, waiting and wanting. He blew out a breath and brought his pencil to the paper.

"Edward, may I come in?" Esme asked as she knocked on the open door.

Edward looked up from his drawing and smiled. He had been drawing for over an hour and was pleased with what he had done so far. He motioned for her to sit down and watched as his aunt walked to the end of the bed and sat down. Her normally jovial and composed features seemed despondent. She looked at her hands as she began to speak.

"First off, I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." She began, still not looking at him but Edward could see her distress.

"Auntie, you don't need to apologize. I…"

Esme shook her head and looked over at him, "I was being selfish. All I could hear was you leaving, not that you would be with the person you have fallen in love with."

She stood up and moved closer to him, something she generally didn't do. Edward wasn't sure what she was doing but she was determined. She reached her hand out and placed her palm over his heart, over his scar. He immediately flinched and started breathing hard but she did not falter. She had tears in hers eyes as she took a deep breath.

"When I found out that my sister did this. My heart ached for you. I…" She swallowed, "I failed you, Edward. I could have taken you from her when you were little. She asked me when you were six. She had called me, asked me to take you but I was angry at her. I thought she was just trying to shirk her responsibility. I told her that being a parent meant she had to make sacrifices and that she couldn't just dump you off on people because she wanted to go and have fun." Esme took another deep breath and kept her hand on his chest, pressing firmly and looking at him intently, "I didn't know that she and Ed had started using again. Well, I guess a tiny piece of me wondered but Lizzie had always been difficult." Esme shook her head, remembering how her sister had been, "A few weeks later she withdrew you from school and I didn't hear from her. Your grandma and I went six years without knowing what was going on. When 20/20 aired that special on the rise of Meth in the Midwest and Lizzies face appeared as one of the many examples they were highlighting, I died inside." She stuttered, unable to stop her tears from falling, "We tried to find out where you all were. We didn't know and the report never even gave the state you were in. But I knew..." Her breathing picked up as she continued, "I knew that it was my fault, that if I had just told her yes, six years before, your life would have been different," She ran her fingers along his scar, "I could have stopped all of it but I let my anger at her stop me from doing the right thing and you suffered as a result."

She finally dropped her hand and sobbed uncontrollably. Edward stared at her, tears streaming down his face. Without thinking he pulled her to him and held her as she cried. He remembered his mom telling him that his relatives didn't care about him, that they didn't want him. He never believed it until he was in placement and no one came for him. But now he realized that that wasn't the case. They had moved around so much no one had any idea where they were. After a few moments, she pulled away from him and wiped under her eyes.

"When I found you, I told myself that I would always watch out for you. I didn't care how old you were. I would forever make up to you my lack of action so long ago. But you going to New York," She took a deep breath, "I can't watch out for you there. You will be on your own again and that is very difficult for me to accept." She said determinedly.

"I won't be on my own. I'll have Bella." He said wiping under her eyes, "And, I know that you will always be here for me." He looked down and took a deep breath before turning to her, "I love you, Esme." He said for the first time. "And, what happened to me was not your fault. Mom was crazy and the drugs made it worse. There is no way you could have predicted that she would act that way."

She started crying again, "I love you too, Edward." She said enfolding him in a tight hug.

They held each other for several minutes. Esme felt as if she had waited her whole life to hear her nephew say those three words. Now, he would be leaving but after talking to Carlisle she realized that more than anything else Edward needed their support. He would leave whether they wanted him to or not but Carlisle had challenged her to decide how she wanted his leaving to be. Did she want it to be something where he would feel he could call them if things didn't work out as planned or something where he felt he really was on his own without anyone to turn to? Carlisle had such a way of helping her see what needed to be done. He had also encouraged her to tell him what had happened, that he had a right to know. Although she was saddened with the idea of Edward's eminent departure, she was filled with immense relief that she had released the burden she had been carrying for so many years. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asked, wiping under her eyes.

"Umm, depends on what you're making." He said with a wink.

She laughed and stood, "How about we grill some steaks," He smiled, "and then, hmm, how about we pair it with loaded baked potatoes and a fresh salad." She asked.

Edward nodded his head vigorously as she smiled. She walked out the door and headed to the kitchen to start marinating the steaks. She would make the most of the time he was here. And, in all reality, she trusted Bella's love for him. She had seen them together and knew that Bella would protect his heart. That was all she could ask for. _It will be alright!_

* * *

**A/N… Ah, yes, well another chapter with a rollercoaster of emotions…firstly, was ya digging my second Harley lemon? I liked it **** I know this ended a little sad but really, how else was Esme going to take the news? What did you think about her confession?**

**Okay, just a reminder that I am submitting a one shot for the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy compilation. The story is the first six chapters of a companion story to A Dry Heat called Law of Numbers that I will post daily throughout the month of February. In addition, my girl Kalinca62 is submitting a one shot as well called, Illuminating Hope, and oh man, it's a good one. So if you get a chance hop on over to the FFHS blog and donate to this worthy cause… fandomfightshurricanesandy dot blogspot dot com/**

**Law of Numbers by LovinRob**

_**Eleazar Whitlock is an up and coming defense attorney, handsome and well sought out. The only problem is he has been living a lie for a greater part of his life. Will a chance encounter with a handsome accountant change all that? Can Liam make him see that living a lie is not a life at all… a spinoff from the fanfiction, A Dry Heat**_

_**and**_

**Illuminating Hope by Kalinca62**

_**While Alice and Jasper spend a romantic weekend getaway in the Thousand Islands in upstate New York, Alice has visions of Edward and Bella's tragic love story over a hundred years ago. But is there more to it than meets the eye? This is a one shot story.**_

**Alright folks, you know what I want, hook me up with a review, let me know your thoughts**

* * *

_**I wanted to spend just one more moment of your time to say that my heart goes out to a fantastic FF writer, Cara No, who along with her family is going through a loss that no mother should ever have to endure. When you put aside stories and reviews and blogs what you are left with is real people, with real families, and real tragedies. Whether you have read her stories or not, I ask that you take a moment to send a quick prayer of strength for her and her family as they go through this very difficult time. Thank you**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**DISCLAIMER: THIS CHAPTER DEPICTS AN ACT OF VIOLENCE THAT MAY BE DIFFICULT FOR SOME READERS.**

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**So yes, Harley sex, Nom Nom Nom… So what do we have in store next?**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"_You stay here and watch do you hear me?" Dad says quickly._

_Dad's eyes are all wild and crazy so I just nod. I see him go into the building. What does he want me to do? Watch for other people? Watch for the police? I hate when he doesn't tell me exactly what he wants because then no matter what I do it's not going to be right. I immediately run my hand over my shoulder, not looking forward to going home. _

_Dad is in there for a long time and I'm really hungry. I glance up and down the street and get out of the car, dashing into the alley near the building Dad is in. I kind of look through the trashcans and don't find anything that won't make me sick afterwards. I sigh and glimpse at the building again and slink inside. A lot of times these guys leave food lying around._

_I start walking slowly down the hall on the first floor, watching my bare feet so I don't step on anything I shouldn't and sneak into a room that has the door unlocked. I am real quiet and make my way into what looks like the kitchen. I find a half-eaten bag of chips and grab it from the trash and practically inhale it. It's stale but I don't care. It's something. I start going through the cupboards trying to find something else when I hear yelling in another room and running down the hallway. I look around real quick, panic setting in. I need to find a place to hide and settle on the cupboard underneath the sink. I maneuver inside and the yelling gets louder and louder and now I can hear my dad cursing. I don't know what's going on but I'm not going to look to find out. I'm not sure how long I stay under the sink but I don't move until I can't hear any movement or voices what so ever._

_I gently peek out of the cupboard and tip toe to the door, looking up and down the hallway. I don't see or hear anyone in either direction. I wonder what happened and where dad is. But just when that thought comes to my mind I get real worried thinking about how pissed dad is going to be that I'm not in the car waiting for him. So I make a mad dash towards the exit when some man walks into the hallway and hollers at me to stop. I try to run again but he grabs my arm roughly and turns me around. He looks really mad and then his features change._

"_Hey, aren't you Ed's boy?"_

_I stare at him and I think that I recognize him. I slowly nod. "Where's my dad?"_

"_The cops picked him up. You and your mama better lay low for a while."_

_I nod and run out of the building and all the way home. When I walk inside I see mom pacing back and forth, mumbling, with her fingers tapping her mouth nervously. When she hears me, she looks my way and then past me towards the door. She pushes me out of the way and swings the door open, looking up and down the street. She turns to me confused and angry._

"_Where's Ed?"_

_I shrug, "I think he went to jail."_

_She slaps me hard, "You were supposed to watch for cops. How could you let this happen?"_

_I shake my head, "I didn't see anyone." I say crying._

_She stares at me and starts crying but I don't think it is because she hit me. I go to the mattress on the floor and sit down figuring it's best to just stay out of her way. I watch her pace the small room. She is muttering about moving again, about my dad, and about needing money. Every time I get up she yells at me to sit back down and keep still, that she needs to think. After several hours I just lie down and try to sleep knowing that it will help me forget about how hungry I am and maybe mom will feel better when I wake up._

_I rouse suddenly when I feel someone sit on my waist. I open my eyes and mom has this crazy look in her eyes. She's holding a piece of glass in her hand and blood is already dripping on my shirt. I start breathing hard and gasp when she abruptly sticks the glass in her heart. I reach up to stop her but she pushes down on my chest with her free hand. She isn't crying or anything._

"_Mama, stop." I cry trying to reach for the glass again._

_She shakes her head and before I can register what's happening I feel the glass pierce my skin. I scream as immense pain courses through me. I try to wiggle away from her but I'm too weak. I haven't eaten in days and can't fight her or push her off of me. She continues to push down on my chest as she removes the glass and stabs herself again, this time flinching slightly._

"_STOP! Mama, please, STOP!" I continue to scream and cry._

_She once again shakes her head and then stabs me again but I move slightly and it doesn't hit the same spot. It's just as painful though. She has a straight face, no tears, and no anger, no anything. It's like she isn't even there. She does this pattern of stabbing herself and then me several more times but now I am feeling lightheaded. The room is spinning and the pain is unbearable. My eyes slowly close and I feel the weight of my mother on me as she collapses on my chest. I can't breathe and all I can smell is blood and it's making me gag. She finally rolls off of me and onto the mattress by my side._

"_Moon, gone, no more, moon, sun set, needs to set, can't…" She mutters incoherently._

_I open my eyes and she is lying on her back, her chest drenched in blood. I grab the little blanket I have and press it against her wound but as soon as I do that it feels like I am going to throw up. I can see spots and I think I am going to pass out. She is mumbling and crying for my dad but I know I need to get help. I crawl to the door and open it, seeing a couple of guys walking across the street towards the basketball courts._

"_Help!" I try my best to yell but I don't think it comes out very loud._

_I drop my head and fall completely to the ground hearing footsteps approaching._

"_Oh shit!" I hear someone yell, "Call an ambulance, man!"_

_I fade out and when I come to I hear my mom yelling._

"_My moon is gone, my moon is gone." She continues to cry._

"_Ma'am, you need to let us help you. You've lost a lot of blood."_

_I close my eyes. She calls my dad the moon and me her sun but apparently my well-being isn't as important to her as dads. Suddenly my heart hurts worse than the pain she inflicted. There is some man talking to me but I can't really hear him over my mom's wailing. He is holding something to my chest. I think he is trying to stop the bleeding but all I hear is mom screaming for dad. She doesn't even care about me or what she did._

"Edward, baby, please wake up. Helios, baby, everything's alright, sweetheart. I love you so much, please baby, Helios, please, wake up." Bella said in a kind and gentle voice but it was laced with a sense of urgency and panic.

He could hear Bella's sweet voice beckoning him but it confused him as he couldn't figure out why she was in his dream. Edward's eyes shot open, he was drenched in sweat, and his hand was over his heart in a protective manner. He sat up abruptly looking around. _Where am I?_ His eyes darted around the room and then rested on the woman sitting next to him.

"Bella?" He asked confused.

She nodded as he grabbed her and held her tightly. She laid them back on the bed and his entire body enveloped her as she allowed her hands to gently caress his shoulders and back. Soon he was asleep again, whimpering. Bella had been awoken by his scream only to find him clutching at his heart, his body dripping with sweat. She didn't know what this particular nightmare was about but at least this time she was able to settle him down. Bella kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Edward." She whispered sweetly as he snuggled closer to her.

~ADH~

By the time Bella's alarm went off Edward was sleeping soundly. He had spent over an hour whimpering in his sleep before he finally seemed to rest comfortably. Bella on the other hand had only gotten a few hours of sleep after she had been awakened by Edward's nightmare. She gingerly slipped out from his embrace so that she could take care of her grandma.

"How is he?" Her grandmother said sitting at the dining room table watching Bella flip the bacon in the frying pan and then remove it to a plate.

Bella sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. He's still sleeping." She looked up at her, "I know he needs to start leaving in the mornings again, Grans. This was the last night, I promise." Bella said sadly.

"You don't need him here still. It's only been a week."

"I will always need him but…I know you aren't comfortable with it." Bella said as she set a plate in front of her grandma.

Grandmother Swan nodded and began eating, watching as her granddaughter picked at her food. She wasn't sure what she would do once she left.

"So this nurse that you've hired for the weekend." Grans said before taking another bite of her French toast.

Bella looked up, "Grans, please don't give her a hard time."

Grans smiled, "She's not going to be poking at me and everything is she, because if she does I will kick her out of my house."

"Grans, honestly." Bella chuckled, "She will do what I do. Are you sure it's okay? I know it's only been a few weeks since I left the last time."

"Oh it's fine. You and Edward will have fun. Santa Barbara is very beautiful. Your grandfather took me there once."

Bella smiled and nodded as her grandmother regaled her with tales of her grandfather and their trip through Santa Barbara. Bella laughed and smiled when she was supposed to but her mind was not completely focused. She glanced towards her bedroom.

"Bells, why don't you go bring Edward something to eat. I am sure he will be hungry. I am okay." She said reaching her hand over the table and tapping Bella's hand.

Bella smiled and got up, "Thanks Grans. I love you." She said kissing her cheek.

Bella balanced a tray to the bedroom setting it on her dresser. She had made him a plate along with a cup of coffee, black with just a little bit of sugar, just the way he liked it. She picked up her own coffee and took sip, glancing at him. His head lulled to the side and a small smile began to form as he stretched slightly. His nostrils moved a miniscule amount and Bella couldn't help but giggle as he reacted to the aromas the drifted towards him. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled shyly at her.

"Good morning sleepy head." Bella said walking to the bed.

He smiled and sat up while Bella placed the tray on his lap, taking her coffee. He took a sip of coffee and grinned as he picked up a slice of bacon.

"This is really sweet. What's the occasion?"

"Well, I thought after the night you had you would appreciate it." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

Edward held the bacon in his mouth for a moment before actually biting down on it. He chewed and then glanced at her, noticing that her eyes were puffy and dark. She hadn't sleep well. He took a deep breath.

"Did I have a nightmare?" He asked putting the rest of the bacon in his mouth.

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head and swallowed, "I generally don't unless I wake up right when I have them. But normally I can't fall back to sleep afterwards."

He moved his fork around the syrup on his French toast. Although he didn't quite remember his nightmare, he suspected it was about his mom since he and Esme had talked about her. He instinctively brought his fingertips to his chest, moving them slowly over his scar. He then turned to Bella who was watching him intently.

"Remember when I told you my mom was crazy?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember you mentioned it briefly." Bella replied.

He nodded, "I told you before that my parents used a lot of drugs. I think I said that they would try pretty much any type of amphetamine." Bella nodded again, "Well, at the time I didn't know what they were doing but when I got older I realized it had been Meth. My mom already had some…" he paused and chewed on his lip before blowing out a loud breath, "My mom had mental problems and the drugs made it worse." He said and looked down at his plate.

"Why don't you eat, baby, before it gets cold. We can talk about it afterwards, okay." Bella said compassionately.

He didn't say anything but continued to look at his food before he reluctantly started eating. Of course once he started he realized just how hungry he actually was. He was not looking forward to this conversation but he knew that he should tell her. Bella patiently waited for him to finish and then took the tray to the kitchen and refreshed their coffees. As she handed him his cup back he smiled at her. He turned to his cup, looking into his coffee mug, hoping he could find the courage to actually say what he needed to say. There were many people who knew what happened to him but he had never said the words out loud. He reasoned if he was going to tell someone it would be Bella.

"I was supposed to be watching out for the police." He took a deep breath, "but I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten in probably 3 or 4 days and my dad had been inside a long time."

Bella reached her hand up and gently stroked along his cheek. He turned to her, a sad and forlorn look on his face.

"I went looking for food and left the car. While this was happening the cops raided the building and it just so happened that at that moment my dad was arguing with whomever he was getting the drugs from and um, well, he killed him. I was hiding under the sink so I didn't see any of it but when I finally left the building and got to my house my mom was pretty messed up." His breath started to hitch as his heart rate accelerated.

"It's okay, baby. You don't have to say anything else." Bella said reassuringly, seeing the panic that was starting to rise within him.

He shook his head and continued, "My mom was real upset that my dad was picked up, she was, um, jonesing really bad and just talking crazy. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke up she was on top of me, straddling my waist," he looked down again and took a deep breath, "she was staring at me, holding a piece of glass." He set his coffee down and demonstrated with his hands how big the piece of glass was.

Edward started breathing real fast and closed his eyes as he slouched forward. Bella quickly started running her hands up and down his back. She didn't like where this was leading and looking at Edward who was on the verge of breaking down was making her heart ache. He sat that way for several minutes before he sat back up and took her hand, bringing her fingers along the scar above his heart.

"My mom did this. She stabbed me and herself five times before she collapsed on top of me. And even when I crawled across the floor to the door to get help all she could think about was my father. She didn't care that she hurt me. She just kept crying that my father was gone. That was all that mattered to her." He said raising his voice, "She was treated for her injuries and then put in the psych ward where she killed herself a day later. Since my father was in prison and my mother was dead I was put into the foster care system." He said removing her hand from his chest.

"I'm so sorry, baby." She ran her hand through her hair, "How come you didn't go with Esme and Carlisle?"

He shrugged, "I wondered that myself but I guess my mom had said during her intake that she didn't have any family and my dad said the same thing. Social services never confirmed that, they just shoved me into the system."

"Do you think about 'her' often?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. Not like when I was younger." He traced his fingers around his tattoo, "This was my first design." He paused and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter?"

"I got this when I was fourteen and at the time I just wanted to cover up the scar. But now that I think about it," he sighed, "My mom called me her 'sun', when she wasn't messed up. At the time I got this I just wanted to cover up the sun with darkness and thought of an eclipse but in hindsight it's sort of… weird that I did it."

"Why?" Bella asked confused.

"Because, my mom always called my dad her moon," He glanced down and Bella could see the beginning of a smile forming, "she was really poetic at times. When things were good and she and my dad were happy, we were sort of like a normal family." He glanced at her, "I remember that she would take both of our hands and say she was the earth and then she would make us walk around her, like a game, saying that we were orbiting around her." Edward smiled, remembering them doing this until they couldn't stop giggling. "We would do it until we would get dizzy and then dad would pull her down laughing and she would grab me." He looked down, suddenly forlorn, "She would hold me close to her and then my dad would wrap his arms around the two of us. I would feel so safe and think that things were going to be different but…" he sighed, "it never lasted and a few days later they would always be using again."

"At least you had some good memories of them." Bella said trying to find a bright side.

"I guess." He ran his fingers along the outline of the moon on his chest. "In a way though, I put the truth on my chest," He said taking a deep breath.

"Why's that?"

"The moon always eclipsed the sun in my home. I think she hurt me because she blamed me for taking my dad away from her. I think she wanted to kill us both because she couldn't imagine her life without my dad."

"Oh baby." Bella said running her fingers into his hair. "She was sick, baby and I'm sure they both loved you." He shrugged. "What made you think about all of this?"

"When I talked to my aunt and uncle, my aunt was really upset and later she talked to me about my mom." He rested his head against the wall, "I should have had you with me. That was really hard to do. I don't want to tell anyone else without you."

Bella sighed, "Yes, I agree. My grans was supportive but I could see the hurt in her eyes. We can tell Alice and Jasper this weekend and I guess his parents as well."

He glanced at her, "What do you know about this thing we're doing. I don't really have anything dressy." He said with a worried expression.

"I don't think the festival is actually fancy. I looked online at previous years and people are in shorts and stuff."

"That's good. What about the hotel?"

She frowned, "Ya know, I keep forgetting how wealthy Jasper's parents really are. They are just so laid back and their home is very nice but it isn't over the top, but, damn, the hotel we will be staying at is something else."

Edward sighed and frowned, "Great!"

"I'm with you on that one but..." Bella said giving him a playful kiss, "it's right on the beach."

He grinned as he turned his face so he could kiss her more thoroughly. He took her coffee and set it next to his on the nightstand as she straddled his lap, bringing her hands into his hair. She kissed him passionately as he ran his hands up and down her back and then settled them on her ass. Edward felt as if a tremendous burden had been lifted off of him, someone knew, and not just someone, his Bella, knew. He pulled away from her slightly.

"I have never told anyone what happened to me." He said sincerely.

Bella's eyes watered with his admission, "I love you so much Edward and am so honored you felt comfortable enough to tell me."

He wiped her tear streaked cheeks, "Now, you know everything."

She nodded and kissed him again. She knew that it had been a great risk for him to be so forthcoming about his mother. Bella couldn't fathom a mother hurting her child. She didn't get along with hers but she knew inherently that she was loved, albeit somewhat conditionally. But having survived the life he had she had an even greater desire to make sure that she put him first, always. It was time he knew just how special he was.

~ADH~

By the time Thursday came around, Bella and Edward were back into their normal routine. At the present time, Edward was outside Bella's house smoking while Bella was going over instructions for the nurse she had hired. Edward was a little antsy about the idea of hanging out at a wine festival but Jasper had assured him it would be great. Bella and Edward were going to meet Jasper, Alice and his parents at their house and carpool to Santa Barbara.

"You ready?" Edward asked, as Bella exited the house.

She nodded, "Yeah, let's hit the road." She said smiling.

He put out his cigarette and they made their way to Jasper's house. When they arrived, Jasper was tossing his and Alice's bags inside the trunk of Eleazar's Mercedes. Bella grinned as Jasper shouted that they were there and seconds later Alice was bouncing out of the house on her way to Bella's car.

"Can we ride with you guys?" Alice asked in her typical sing song fashion.

"Of course," Bella grinned.

"Dad, we're gonna ride with Edward and Bella." Jasper said to his parents as they walked out of the house.

"Sure son, keep up though." Eleazar teased.

Jasper started laughing, "Oh dad, you have no idea how fast Bella drives. You two should race."

Eleazar turned to Bella's car and grinned. Liam locked the door and touched Eleazar lightly on his shoulder letting his fingers play with the hair at nape of his neck. Eleazar glanced at him and smiled. Bella was watching their interaction and realized how unusual it was for her to see either of them in anything but a suit aside from the time they had arrived just after Liam had returned from a run. Both men were in a pair of Levis; Liam had paired his with a form fitting t-shirt that left little to the imagination while Eleazar had paired his with a white button down shirt tucked into his pants with the top several buttons undone. Jasper laughed as he walked up to Edward's open window and shook his hand.

"My dad doesn't think you can keep up with him." Jasper said with a chuckle as he glanced at Bella.

"What, as if." Bella said cocking her brow while Edward shook his head.

"Don't get her started." Edward laughed.

"Hey Mr. Whitlock, Bella said it's on!" Alice chirped in as she hollered to Eleazar and Liam.

Liam shook his head as he got in the car while Eleazar nodded with a big smile on his face. Bella watched as Liam said something and then Eleazar leaned over and kissed him and she couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she had seen them openly show affection to one another. Jasper followed her eyes and grinned.

"They must feel safe around you two." Jasper said as he and Alice slid into the back seat. "It doesn't bother you does it?"

"Oh hell no." Bella said as she started to follow them down the street. "Why don't they do that all the time? I don't think people would care." Bella said.

She saw Jasper's facial expression change but before she could say anything Edward touched her thigh. Bella looked over at him confused and he shook his head a tiny bit, indicating that this was a subject she should drop.

"Old habits die hard." Jasper finally said in a casual tone but Bella picked up that there was more to the story.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Bella said apologetically.

"No, it's alright. Things are a lot better now but they are cautious." Jasper said with shrug, "There's still a lot of hate out in the world, just look at the debates on gay marriage. Trust me, not everyone is okay with it."

"People are stupid sometimes, Jasper." Bella said with anger at how anyone as kind and caring as Jasper's parents could be looked down upon.

"Very true but ya know what? I'd take my parents over any straight parents any day."

"Hell, I'd take your parent's over my mom any day." Bella said with a sigh.

"I think we'd all take your parents over our own," Edward said glancing out the window, "although, Carlisle and Esme would be good parents, I think."

Everyone nodded and uttered their agreement on that sentiment. Santa Barbara was close to three hours away from Bakersfield, depending on traffic and how fast you could drive. Bella did have to chuckle as she struggled to keep up with Eleazar. It wasn't that he drove fast per se but more that he bobbed and weaved through traffic like a mad man. No wonder Jasper and Alice wanted to ride with her and Edward. Eleazar was one of those drivers that left a slew of people cursing and flipping him the bird as he cut them off. _He could so drive in New York!_

Bella glanced at Edward wondering if they should bring up the New York issue since they had them alone. Sensing what she wanted, he nodded. She took a deep breath and glanced at their friends through the rearview mirror.

"Since we have you both alone we wanted to talk to you guys about something." Bella started.

"It's okay, Bella." Alice said, touching her shoulder.

Edward turned almost all the way around, "What do you mean it's okay? We haven't even said anything." Edward asked confused.

"I had a dream that Bella was in New York a while back and then Sunday morning I had another dream except you were both there." Alice replied.

Edward stared at her with his mouth agape.

"We are going to miss you two a lot." Jasper said as he touched Edward's arm, "But I ain't gonna lie. When Alice told me her dream Sunday I had a fit. I mean a full on pacing the floor straight temper tantrum." He glanced at Alice and smiled shyly, she had been so very understanding of his hurt and fear. He turned back to Edward, "But I've had some time to process it and I understand, man. I mean if it were my Alice that needed to go away I would follow her as well." He then looked down, a strained expression on his face and mumbled, "It's probably the only way I'd ever leave my dad's anyway."

"Oh, Jazz, stop." She said kissing him lightly.

"I've never had a real friend, Jazz so I don't know the protocol here but I can't thank you enough for being there for me and I'm really happy you understand. I'm going to miss you."

Jasper got a serious look in his eyes as they stared at each other. He had no words to express how much Edward meant to him. He had always shut people out, not trusting anyone enough but with Edward, it was instant. He was saddened that his friend was leaving but he knew he couldn't and wouldn't try to stop him.

"God, I remember when I arrived, I couldn't wait to leave and now I want to beat the shit out of the clock so time will stand still." Bella said frowning as she broke the silence in the car, "This really sucks."

"Well, we will just have to keep in touch." Alice said happily, ever the optimist.

Bella nodded and tapped the wheel excitedly, "Hey you guys should come up on New Year's, spend the weekend. It would be great. There's nothing like New Year's in Time Square. I mean it's pure mad but so cool."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and smiled.

"We could do that, we are going to Dublin for Christmas but we could leave the Friday after Christmas and fly straight to New York, then to LA on the second." Jasper said excited at the prospect.

"You're going to Dublin?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we go every year. Thanksgiving we go to Texas for the weekend to see my grandma and my family there and then we spend Christmas in Ireland with my other family. We've been doing it since I was kid. Of course Alice usually comes with us now."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Bella mused.

"I can't go every year or my mom would have a cow so I alternate and one year I go with them to Ireland and the other year to Texas. It keeps the peace." Alice said with a giggle.

Edward was grinning and nodding, fully excited now that he knew that he would still be able to keep his friendship with Jasper once he left for New York. They all continued to laugh as Alice and Jasper told stories about some of their wild adventures in both Texas and Ireland. Then Bella started telling stories about New York and some of the crazy things she had seen over the years. Edward was enjoying their tall tales but was also a little disheartened that he had nothing to contribute. He had no fun stories to tell about Chicago or Detroit or even Los Angeles. Bella noticed Edward's worrisome expression but he quickly smiled and before Bella could inquire further Eleazar made a quick lane change and Bella shook her head as she followed suit.

"Oh my God, Jasper, your dad is NUTS!" Bella exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and before they all knew it they were pulling into the valet parking of the Ritz Carlton Hotel in Laguna Nigel. As they pulled up, Edward and Bella looked at each other and sighed, neither comfortable with the posh setting or exorbitant amount of money that the Whitlock's were obviously paying just so that they could attend this function with them. Edward stepped out of the car and shook his head at the valet who was approaching the door. Edward remembered how he had acted at Lake Arrowhead and was going to try his best to rein in his jealousy this weekend but he was not having some other man opening her door.

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said with a soft kiss as she exited the vehicle.

The bell hops were loading the luggage and Bella took the opportunity to walk over to Eleazar and Liam. She dramatically bowed in front of Eleazar which made Liam step back laughing riotously and in an extravagant gesture Bella raised her hands in the air.

"I bow to the master of insane and crazy driving." She said in a crisp British accent then added in her straight New York voice, "I am proud to make you an honorary New Yorker."

Bella couldn't contain her laughter as she glanced up at Eleazar who looked like he was trying not to laugh but finally just shook his head, emitting a soft chuckle, before bowing slightly. Bella stood and Edward grabbed her around the waist, kissing her softly on the cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, crazy woman."

She giggled, "I love you too."

Everyone made their way in, laughing and joking, especially with Eleazar and his mad driving skills. They walked up to the check in counter where Eleazar was immediately treated like royalty.

"Mr. Whitlock, it's so good to see you again." A tall man in an impeccable suit said as he approached them. He first shook Eleazar's and then Liam's hands before he turned to Jasper and Alice. "Mr. Whitlock, Ms. Brandon, it's always a pleasure." He then turned to Edward and Bella, immediately noticing Edward's tattooed forearm.

"Mr. Morgan, these are our very dear friends, Mr. Edward Masen and Ms. Isabella Swan. They are our special guests this weekend, please treat them accordingly." Eleazar said with authority.

"Of course, Mr. Whitlock." He smiled perfectly at Bella and Edward, "If there is anything I can do for either of you please feel free to contact me directly." He said as he handed them both one of his business cards.

"Thank you." Bella said looking at the card which informed her that Mr. Morgan was the manager of the hotel. _No wonder he's kissing Mr. Whitlock's ass._

"Edward, Bella," Eleazar stated firmly and they both looked over at him, "We will have a light meal at the 180blũ before heading over to De La Guerra for the Spanish Nights. So feel free to look around or relax in your suite but meet us here at 4:30."

Bella pulled out her phone and frowned, that gave them less than an hour. Eleazar and Liam were staying in the suite of all suites, the Ritz-Carlton suite, 1500 square feet of decadence while Jasper and Alice and Edward and Bella were staying in Ocean View Suites conveniently located on the same floor. Edward was thankful that Carlisle had let him keep the money from Lake Arrowhead because he suspected he would need it again. He tipped the bell hop and looked around their room.

"I've never had rich friends before." Bella said with a nervous chuckle.

"We don't have very much time do we?" Edward asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"No, I'm afraid not. Eleazar doesn't strike me as someone who tolerates tardiness." Bella said with a giggle. "However…" She said as she pushed him towards one of the comfortable looking chairs.

He smiled as he undid his jeans and slipped them and his boxers off. Bella wasted no time as she squatted between his knees and licked the wetness off his head. He moaned in response and then felt her mouth envelope him. She was working his cock in and out of her mouth at a frenzied pace, until he pulled her off of him and began undoing her jeans.

"Edward, we don't have enough time for sex and the cleanup that goes with it." Bella said halfheartedly.

"Trust me, baby." He replied as he pushed her jeans and panties down her legs.

Once she stepped out of them he slouched in the chair and pulled her up on his lap.

"Turn around and bring your legs up, Bella." His voice was raw with desire.

Bella groaned and nodded as she climbed on his lap. She turned and he angled her legs up on his shoulder while she maneuvered between his legs, her ass in the air. Edward spread her legs as his tongue swiped along her clit. Bella's eyes rolled back slightly as she resumed her relentless assault on his manhood. Edward's strong arms held her in place as his mouth worked to bring out her orgasm which he knew was just under the surface. His tongue and lips worked furiously against her, lapping and flicking while she suctioned her mouth against his cock. She was moaning against him and the sensation was nothing short of brilliant.

Neither could talk as the only sounds possible were grunted and gurgled moans of pleasure until they finally both peaked. Bella first as was usually the case and as Edward continued to taste her sweet juices Bella increased her efforts, deep throating him several times until his hips bucked and he came forcefully down her throat. When their bodies settled he moved her legs down and cradled her onto his lap as they kissed one another, their tastes intermixing.

"Mmm, Helios, I can't wait until I can have you all to myself."

"The feeling is mutual." He said, capturing her mouth once again.

They cuddled against each other for as long as possible before finally changing. Bella had picked Edward up a couple of button down shirts that were very nice. He wore one with a new pair of Levis while Bella selected a short summer dress that flared at her thighs. Just as they were exiting their suite Alice and Jasper exited as well. Edward was happy to see that Jasper was similarly dressed.

"So this place we are going tonight you are gonna love." Jasper started.

"It's my favorite part of the festival." Alice added.

They laughed and visited and Jasper and Alice filled them in on where they would be going. It was called 'Spanish Nights' and it was the opening event at the California Wine Festival. It takes place every year at a local Spanish courtyard where they serve Tapas, a Spanish form of appetizers, have live music and flamenco dancing along with sampling some of the best wines in the region, including many Spanish wines. Jasper said his dads help to sponsor the event each year and that Eleazar always does the opening toast.

When the foursome entered the lobby they saw Liam and Eleazar sitting near each other engaged in a light hearted discussion of what they had no idea but the two of them were laughing. Both men looked like they had showered, _damn, why didn't I think of that?_ Bella thought to herself. They had also changed clothes, Eleazar opting for a pair of black slacks and a black button down shirt while Liam settled for something more causal, a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. Both men looked over when they heard them approaching.

"The view from 180blũ is spectacular. You two will love it." Liam said as he and Eleazar stood.

"Can't wait." Bella said squeezing Edward's hand.

When they arrived at the restaurant they were greeted enthusiastically by not only the server but several other people as well. About four men were talking to both Eleazar and Liam about the festival and what they expected this evening while the maître d waited patiently for the men to cease their conversation before directing them to one of the tables on the veranda.

"Oh my." Bella gasped as she walked past the table and towards the railing, Edward close behind her.

"Oh, Helios baby, this is beautiful." She said almost in tears.

Edward nuzzled into her hair and gazed upon the stunning view before him. It was still early but you could clearly see the ocean before them, the waves crashing onto the shore. Families and couples scattered across the sand enjoying their day. Bella turned to him, love clearly visible in her eyes. No words needed to be said as their lips touched tenderly. Bella turned back around and rested her body against Edward's chest as a peaceful tranquility washed over them.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, that ended nicely didn't it? Now next chappie will be all about some fun in the sun. I know the beginning was a bit rough but now we know about Edward and what he has been through. Things are lining up and I understand that many are worried about NY. I can understand that as you all make very valid points but sometimes you don't know where the line is until it's crossed and sometimes you don't know what you're willing to sacrifice until you must sacrifice it. That being said, NY will be interesting… Okay folks, I posted pictures of the hotel on the blog so go take a peek (adryheat-lovinrob dot blogspot dot come)**

**Now, it's not too late to donate for the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy. For those that have already donated your compilation will be sent on the 23****rd**** but for those who haven't you can still donate until January 15****th**** and receive the compilation of stories. So go check it out…**** fandomfightshurricanesandy dot blogspot dot com/**

**Alright folks, you know the dealio, hit me up with a review; let me know your thoughts.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**I know, I know, poor Helios, what a wicked young life he had but things are looking up for him. So let's see, we left off at the Ritz-Carlton. So what do we have in store for everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Bella was fascinated with the Whitlock's. There was something about them that commanded respect and admiration. The way they carried themselves and their innate ability to play off of each other in conversations was interesting to watch. It was like watching those elder couples who could finish each other's sentences and seemed to know what questions their partners wanted to ask before their partners even realized what they wanted to know. In the time she had known Alice and Jasper she could see that same type of thing forming in their relationship and wondered if she and Edward would one day be like that as well.

When Bella and Edward had returned to the table they found that Eleazar and Liam had ordered several appetizers and a round of drinks for everyone. In the hour that they were in the restaurant several people at various points had come to visit with Liam and Eleazar. Most seemed to be fellow wine connoisseurs while others wanted to congratulate Eleazar on a recent case that had been in the news. The conversations at the table had been light and fun and it amazed Bella how both Eleazar and Liam could shift so easily from one conversation to the next.

When the time came to leave they walked outside to find a Cadillac limousine waiting for them. The driver exited the vehicle and opened the door. Bella and Edward glanced at each other, their mouths agape. _Are these people for real?_ Bella wondered as she saw that familiar look on Edward's face, the one that said he felt out of place. Eleazar chuckled and tapped Edward on the shoulder motioning for him to get inside. Bella slid in next to him followed by Jasper and Alice and then Eleazar and Liam. The vehicle was not one of those super long stretch limousines. It was more like a large town car that seated eight quite comfortably.

"We will be drinking so it is easier to hire a driver for the weekend then to catch cabs where we want to go." Liam said reassuringly.

"I feel like I'm on an episode of lifestyles of the rich and famous." Bella said snuggling next to Edward who whole heartedly agreed with her sentiment.

"We live a comfortable life, Isabella, but when we travel we like to splurge," Eleazar glanced at Liam and grinned, "to be pampered a little every once in a while is a good thing."

Liam smiled as he took Eleazar's hand and then turned to Bella and Edward, "Trust me when I say we are the least ostentatious people you will meet but like El said, sometimes it's nice to have people cater to your every whim."

"We have very few luxuries but traveling, well, that's something we have always enjoyed doing as a family." Eleazar glanced at Liam again who squeezed his hand.

"No, it's totally okay, I am just not used to this. I make decent money in New York but not enough to be remotely in this league. And we," she smiled up at Edward before turning back to them, "are very appreciative of your generosity. The way you have helped us, well, we will never be able to repay you for your kindness."

Eleazar nodded while Liam got a thoughtful expression on his face, "Will you be going back to New York, Isabella?"

Edward kissed the top of her head and answered for them, "Yes, I think right now the plan is for us to be there by Labor Day."

"So you will be going with Isabella as well?" Eleazar asked, shocked.

Edward nodded and Eleazar started to say something but Liam shook his head and glanced at Isabella.

"What do you do there?" Liam asked.

"I work for Jameson and Wolfe, LLP."

Liam's smile spread and Bella looked at him confused, "The Wall Street office or the one on 71st Street, oh wait, don't they have one on 43rd as well?" He asked.

"Yes, right now I'm at the one on 43rd but they are talking about promoting me to the one on Wall Street." She scrunched her brows together, "You know of them?"

"Yes, well, I am familiar with Garrett." He turned to Eleazar, "Remember that guy we met in New Orleans? God, it must have been about 20 years ago. Jasper was just little, maybe six or seven. I had to attend a meeting in the city so we all went down for the weekend."

Eleazar thought for a moment and then nodded, "The one who hated the Beatles?"

Liam laughed, "Yes, him. That's Garrett."

"What a small world." Jasper said thoughtfully. He vaguely remembered meeting this person but he did remember going to New Orleans.

Liam looked back at Bella, "It's a good firm, very reputable." He said with a smile. "The Wall Street office works mostly with Fortune 500 companies. Is that a special interest of yours?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "It is. It's very intricate work, you have to know so much more than just accounting and numbers, you have to guide and predict, even know a little bit of law. I like that facet of it."

"Yes, I liked that aspect of the work as well. I don't do it anymore but once in a while I miss the complexity of it all."

Eleazar brought Liam's hand up and kissed it, "I still think you should branch out."

Liam shook his head, "I don't want to do what I did in Texas." He said with a frown.

Eleazar closed his eyes and sighed before looking at him intently, "The two things are not related."

"I know." Liam said firmly as he looked out the window, "We're almost there." He said changing the subject.

Bella watched them and suddenly felt sad. _Did I say something wrong?_ She wondered as they approached the Casa de La Guerra courtyard. As they exited the vehicle Eleazar instructed the driver to wait for them and then he and Liam entered first. The facility was intricately decorated for the events that were to occur that evening. They watched as several people came up to Liam and Eleazar talking with them animatedly, offering hugs and genuine smiles. As the four friends lingered back Bella took the opportunity to pull Jasper aside.

"Is your dad okay? I didn't say anything to upset him did I?"

Jasper shook his head, "Bella, when we lived in Texas my dad was considered an expert in his field. He knew corporate law, finance, and business management. What he does now is very simple accounting stuff. My dad has been trying to convince him to get back into doing what he did before because my dad seems really bored but he won't do it."

"Why did he stop?" Bella asked, glancing at Liam before turning back to Jasper.

"He doesn't want to do anything that reminds him of Texas." When he saw the confused look on her face he realized that in all this time he hadn't told her what happened and Alice and Edward had respected him and his parents enough not to tell their story. He took a deep breath and continued, "We left Texas because we were the victims of a hate crime. My dad Liam was injured pretty badly. My dad Eleazar was a complete mess. He felt responsible, like he could have stopped it even though there was no way in hell he could have without risking my safety. I still have horrible nightmares about it but not as bad anymore. We left a month after it happened. It took all of us years before we could even go back to Texas to visit my grandma and she doesn't even live close to where it happened."

"Oh Jasper. I'm so sorry." Bella said covering her mouth. She turned to watch Liam and Eleazar as they visited animatedly with three people who looked to be in charge. _How could anyone hurt them?_

Edward kissed the top of her head, "Did you know?" Bella asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, Jasper told me in Lake Arrowhead. You're not upset that I didn't tell you, are you?" He asked a little worried.

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't your story to tell."

Eleazar turned and waved for the four of them. When they approached he introduced them to everyone including a man in a traditional Mexican ensemble. Bella thought he must be one of the dancers or maybe the Master of Ceremony. They sat at a table that was marked reserved and visited while various people came by with trays of Tapas which were very good. Before long the same man in the traditional outfit came back to the table and Eleazar stood.

Eleazar raised his glass and began speaking in Spanish. He waved his hand at the people at his table, smiling at all of them before turning to everyone else. He was speaking very eloquently and Jasper leaned over so that Bella and Edward could hear him.

"He's thanking everyone for coming, telling them how important this is for us as a family and that he is honored to be here." Jasper smiled as his dad began speaking very passionately, "Now he's talking about the history of Spanish wines and what to expect this evening," A few minutes later Jasper chuckled as did several people in the audience, "He just finished with a joke." Jasper smiled and watched his father raise his glass again as did everyone else.

Liam looked on with pride as the people present rose and began clapping. Eleazar ran his fingertips subtlety along Liam's shoulder before sitting down. Pretty soon more wine was being poured and the entertainment began. Bella and Edward were having the best time imaginable as they drank and laughed. At one point one of the female dancers in a beautiful black and red dress kissed Liam on the cheek before snatching Eleazar's hand and pulling him out onto the makeshift stage they were performing on. Eleazar kept shaking his head and laughing but the entire crowd was shouting for him to do it, including Liam. Much to Bella and Edward's surprise Eleazar started dancing with her while the crowd cheered him on.

"Oh my God! He can really dance." Bella exclaimed loudly.

Alice giggled and drunk whispered in her ear, "He's so hot out there, isn't he?"

Bella nodded crazily, the alcohol clearly taking over. All three men looked at the two women. Jasper rolled his eyes while Edward narrowed his, and Liam just shook his head at his son and Edward before leaning across the table, eyeing the two women.

"Yes, he does look extremely 'hot' out there." Liam remarked with a smirk watching as the girls gaped at him, not realizing that he had heard them.

Liam turned back around to continue watching Eleazar. Eleazar had always been a great dancer and knew almost all the Latin dances. He smiled as he remembered when Eleazar taught him how to do the merengue, tango and salsa. Three dances that Eleazar had insisted Liam needed to know how to do. Liam learned them well enough that he could dance them pretty efficiently but nothing near what Eleazar could do. Ultimately, he just loved the lessons as they generally led to hot sex afterwards. He watched as Eleazar moved and spun as if he were a professional dancer and not one of the highest paid defense attorneys in the country. When the dance came to an end, people rose from their seats and clapped as Eleazar and the woman bowed. Eleazar glanced at his table and offered Liam a sexy smile. Eleazar then strutted back to the table as people continued to clap and cheer. He leaned down close to Liam's ear.

"Did you like that, baby?" He whispered, his voice raw with desire.

Liam grinned, "Most definitely. I think maybe I need another lesson." He whispered back.

Eleazar turned to him, his eyes darker than they were a few seconds before. His first impulse was to take him right there but he contained his desire and instead sat down and moved his hand under the table. He wasted no time touching Liam's thigh and then drifting up to cup his already hard penis. Liam turned to him and Eleazar smiled mischievously as he stroked along his length.

"That can be arranged." He said seductively, watching Liam try desperately to control his facial expression. A moment later someone walked up to the table and Eleazar removed his hand, feeling victorious as Liam took a steadying breath.

Edward was enjoying himself but wanted to get Bella back to the suite. He was already feeling a little lightheaded from all the wine he had drunk and didn't want to miss an opportunity to make love to Bella. In addition, the more Bella drank the more handsy she got which meant he was sporting a steel rod in his pants that needed taking care of. Suddenly, Bella and Alice stood up and made their way to the dance floor. Liam and Eleazar glanced at each other and grinned as they joined them. If Edward didn't know for a fact that the Whitlock men were gay he would have been in a rage that Eleazar had his hands on his Bella. He stared open mouthed at them, watching Bella move seductively.

"Come on man, let's get our girls." Jasper said nudging him.

"I can't dance like that." Edward said in a panic.

Jasper laughed, "It's easy, man. I'll show you. Come on."

Hesitantly Edward rose and they interrupted the girls. Edward held on to Bella who started swaying sexily against him. He glanced at Jasper to see if he was doing the same thing but Jasper and Alice were doing an intricate dance number. _Great! He dances as good as his dads and I look like an idiot._ Edward sighed and Bella turned around, putting her arms around his neck.

"Follow what I do, baby." Bella said with a smile.

She showed him a few quick steps and after some practice he had them down and pretty soon they were dancing close together. They lost track of time and place, feeling as if they were the only ones there on the dance floor. Bella felt right and perfect in his arms. No one would ever be able to make her feel so wanted, so desired, so loved. Soon they came back to earth and heard the music shift.

"I wonder when we can go back." Edward whispered as his lips ghosted over hers.

"Soon, I hope." She muttered as their lips touched.

They danced against one another, kissing softly until Edward felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jasper who motioned with his head towards the tables. People were starting to disperse although several people were still at the table talking and laughing with Eleazar and Liam. Edward placed his arm around Bella who snuggled up to him. Jasper had his arm over Alice's shoulder while she held the hand that dangled. They strolled over to the table and several people stood up allowing the four of them to sit.

"We'll see you folks tomorrow." One man said.

"Will you be attending the Riedel event?" Another man asked.

"We're going to Chumash for the day but we'll be back in time." Eleazar said.

"Unless El is winning, then we might not make it back at all." Liam chuckled as Eleazar rolled his eyes but everyone else laughed.

"Well, let's hope you lose then." Another man joked.

Pretty soon they found themselves back in the limo, everyone curled up next to each other, even Liam and Eleazar were closer together then they were on the way up.

"Edward, Isabella." Eleazar said firmly, trying to get their attention. When they turned to him he continued, "It was too late to get tickets for the two of you for the Riedel event. I apologize. It's new this year and there was limited seating available. But it's only an hour and half so as long as you two meet us near the carousel at 6:30 for the Rare and Reserve Wine Tasting we will be good."

Edward and Bella both nodded. They were thankful for the many opportunities the Whitlock's were giving them so missing one event seemed insignificant in the grand scheme of things. They both turned when Jasper started speaking.

"We figured we would go to the beach for the afternoon, maybe do some surfing…" Jasper stopped when he saw the look on Edward's face, "or maybe paddle boarding. That's fun, not to difficult. I could teach you." Jasper said with a smile.

"Yeah, like you were going to teach me how to dance and then started showing off. Hell, all of you could be on that dance show Bella's grandma makes me watch." Edward said with a huff.

Eleazar smiled, "My mom taught me when I was young. My father passed away when I was two and she loved to dance so I was pretty much her dancing partner. I taught Liam and we both taught Jasper. But you're right; he was showing off out there." Eleazar said with a wink.

"I'm sorry, man, I won't show off again. I promise, I'll teach you." Jasper said crossing his fingers over his heart.

"The beach sounds great, baby." Bella interjected.

Edward smiled at her, imagining her in her bikini again. The beach sounded like as good a plan as any. As they pulled up to the hotel the driver got out and opened the door for them. Everyone got out except Liam and Eleazar. Bella glanced back as the driver closed the door and then got behind the wheel again. She grinned and wrapped her arm tighter around Edward.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Jasper's parents are gonna get _busy_." She emphasized the word busy, "They were all tipsy and couldn't wait to get rid of us 'kids'." Bella said giggle snorting.

"I know they're probably doing it already." Alice laughed.

"You know, generally speaking, kids don't want _or_ need to know that their parents are having sex." Jasper deadpanned.

"Yeah, really, you two spend way too much time ogling Jasper's parents." Edward quipped.

"Damn right." Jasper said putting his fist out to Edward who tapped it with his. Both of them drunk laughed as they staggered towards the elevators.

Alice and Bella both erupted in fits of giggles as the elevator doors opened. The girls stepped inside, motioning with their fingers for the boys to follow. Once the doors closed both girls pushed their men against the elevator walls and kissed them passionately. Edward pulled Bella close to him, parting his legs slightly so she could grind against his hard cock. She found it amusing that he was trying to be jealous of Eleazar and Liam when all she ever wanted was him. As the elevator door opened, Jasper made some kind of sound near them and a few seconds later Alice's legs were wrapped around his waist and she was kissing along his jaw.

"Excuse me." Jasper muttered as they passed Bella and Edward who were still kissing.

"We'll call you in the morning." They heard Alice sing as they made their way down the hall.

Edward lifted Bella up and she jumped on his back while he fumbled in his pockets for the key. Finally finding it, he brought them inside and Bella slid down his back mesmerized by the sight before her. She walked past Edward and onto the patio. The sun was setting over the horizon and it cast a beautiful orange glow over the ocean. Edward came up behind her, moving his body as close as he possibly could, kissing the top of her head.

"Make love to me right here, Helios. I want the sunset to be the backdrop." She said moving her hand up and playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

He kissed along her neckline before reaching under her skirt and pulling her panties down. He took a quick glance around to make sure they could not be seen. There was no one on any of the patios which was good. He unzipped his pants and stroked his cock a few times but in all reality he had been hard all evening. Of course he didn't need to check if Bella was ready for him because he knew that she would be. He lifted the back of her skirt, rubbing and squeezing her round and perfect ass before sliding his cock into her warm and wet center.

"Edward, you feel so good." Bella purred.

"I love you." He grunted as he quickened his pace.

Bella gripped onto the railing firmly and jutted her ass back against him as he groaned in response. She dropped her head and then felt his hand move to her hair and gently tug on it, effectively bringing her head up.

"I thought…" he thrusted forcefully within her, not letting go of her hair, "That you wanted," he panted, "to watch," he tugged on the hair that was wrapped around his hand, "the sunset." He grunted as his pace accelerated.

Bella let out several breathless gasps and moans as the sensation of Edward's frenzied thrusts and hair pulling was sending her spiraling close to the edge. Her gasps and moans quickly turned into screams as she neared her release. Edward panted and grunted again as he felt her walls vibrating around him.

"FUCCKKKKKK!" Edward gritted through clenched teeth as he thrust quickly into her twice more before finding his own release.

Edward let go of the death grip he had on her hair and knelt down, slipping his shirt off to catch his juices that were starting to drip down her leg. Bella's head once again lulled down as she tried to steady her breathing but it wasn't until Edward pulled her up to rest her back against his chest that she finally relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face next to hers as they watched the sun set over the ocean.

~ADH~

Bella and Alice sat on the beach watching Jasper try to teach Edward how to paddleboard. Edward was wobbly as he tried to steady himself on the board. He fell off many times but kept trying. Bella loved when he fell off though because he would first have a flustered expression and then this glorious smile would spread across his face as he tossed Jasper into the water for laughing at him. He would then shake his head of the excess water in his hair and flex his taut stomach as his hands tried to smooth out his unmanageable mane. Then he would jump back on the board and race Jasper back out to try again, his beautifully inked back on perfect display for her. He was truly a sight to behold.

"God, he's beautiful." Bella said reverently as she watched him paddle out yet again.

Alice laughed, "Yes, he is. I think he has a fan club though," She said motioning her head towards a group of girls who were forming on the shore, cheering Jasper and Edward on.

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's the tattoos." Alice said nonchalantly. "It makes them appear sexy and dangerous."

Bella smiled, "It's definitely a turn on for me. What's Jasper's of? I noticed it but didn't really look at it."

"It's his family's crest. All the O'Reilly men have one. Jasper got it when he was eighteen."

"Really? That's cool. So Liam and Eleazar have one too?"

"Well, Liam does but I don't know about Eleazar. If he does it's not in a place I would see," She said with a coy smile and a wag of the brow.

"Oh man, don't give me anymore visuals." Bella said with a laugh. "At this point I would pay big money to watch them." Bella said with a sigh, a bit taken back by her apparent obsession with Jasper's parents.

Both women giggled and sat up slightly when Edward and Jasper started heading their way, ignoring the slew of girls following behind them. They were too busy laughing and shoving each other, trying to push one another back in the water. When they got to the girls they dropped their boards on the sand and Edward crawled above Bella, kissing her softly.

"I saw you laughing. Was that at my expense?" He said with an air of playfulness.

"Maybe," Bella said cocking her brow.

He nodded, "That's what I thought."

He rose, and yanked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as he marched into the ocean and promptly tossed her in the water. When she came up for air she tried to get away from him but he snatched her up again but instead of tossing her in, he kissed her. His lips enveloped hers as her lips parted. Bella moved her legs up and wrapped them around his waist as their kiss deepened and became more primal.

"I think you two need to 'cool off'." Jasper laughed as he splashed water on Bella and Edward.

Edward grinned against Bella's mouth and then arched his brows knowingly. Bella nodded and slid down his body. Quicker than Jasper expected Bella and Edward attacked. Water was splashing everywhere as Jasper laughed and tried to duck away from their assault; all the while Alice giggled and stepped out of the line of fire.

"Allie baby, help!" Jasper yelled as he tried to get away from Edward and Bella.

She squealed as water came her way and soon enough the four of them were in a full on water war until they all dropped into the ocean laughing uncontrollably. This was what Bella would miss the most when the time came for her and Edward to leave. She never had true friends before meeting Alice and Jasper and the people she was acquainted with in New York she would not consider friends. The four of them stayed for another several hours at the beach, playing, and swimming until they all had to go back to get ready for the evening.

Bella and Edward showered and changed in the hotel. They decided to walk along the beach until it was time to meet everyone else at the carousel. They strolled hand in hand along the boulevard, window shopping and stopping for a bite to eat at the Savoy Café and Deli. They then found themselves near the carousel. They were a little early but the area was already set up for the night's festivities.

"Would you like to go on the carousel?" Bella asked, motioning with her head towards the spinning merry go round.

"Um, aren't we a little old for that?" Edward looked at her questioningly.

"Helios, sweetheart, you're never too old for a carousel. They're magical," She said turning to it.

He took her hand in his and led her there. He had only remembered being on a carousel one other time in his life. He had been five at the time.

"_This horse is way too slow. We will never win the race on it." Dad says laughing as he jumps off and runs to another one, quickly straddling it._

_He winks at me and motions with his head at the horse next to him so I slide off and run over to it, jumping on. He touches my hair that is long and all over the place and then smiles._

"_Let's beat mommy, okay?"_

_I nod and turn around, "We're beating you, mommy."_

"_Oh, no, you're not." Mom yells, giggling._

"_Come on, son, let's get a faster one." Dad says sliding off and taking my hand in his._

"Helios, you okay?" Bella asked as she noticed him spacing off slightly.

"Yeah, I'm good. My parents and I went on a carousel once on Pier 39." He smiled and shook his head, "We got in trouble because we kept changing horses. Then my dad told the attendant that if he fed and maintained his horses better we wouldn't have had to change so many times." Edward chuckled, "The poor guy didn't know what to do."

Bella laughed, "I bet."

Edward smiled at the memory, "He then pulled me onto his shoulders, grinning as we left the pier." He furrowed his brows slightly, thinking, "It's weird. I don't even know what made me think about that. I guess for such a long time all I could ever remember about my parents were the bad things they did."

Bella squeezed his hand as they approached the attendant. Edward scanned the horses and selected a black one with purple jewels on its mane. He threw his leg over it and motioned for Bella. Just as she was about to get in front of him he turned her around so that when she got on she was facing him. He maneuvered her legs over his and kissed her lightly as the carousel began to move.

"Oh my God!" Bella squealed as the horse moved up and she slipped slightly.

Edward grasped her tightly, "I'd never let you fall, Bella."

Bella gasped and nodded as her lips touched his, "I promise you, baby, you'll always be the most important person in my life." She said tenderly.

His head touched hers and his eyes closed. They stayed in this position the entire ride and when it stopped the attendant started it back up again. When they were done with their second turn they walked hand in hand to the small fountain to wait until people started arriving.

"May I offer you something?" A man holding a tray of Hors d'oeuvres, asked.

"We're waiting for our friends to arrive but thank you." Edward said politely.

The server smiled and nodded as he walked away.

"Hey, you two," Jasper said, walking up with his parents and Alice.

"Have you been waiting long?" Eleazar asked.

"No, we have been watching them set up." Bella said, motioning towards the band setting up in the distance.

"They have jazz music tonight. It's usually very nice." Liam offered as he sat down near them.

Bella and Edward both smiled and then Bella leaned around Liam so she could see Eleazar clearly.

"Did you win today, Mr. Whitlock?" Bella asked.

"Yep, had the luck of the Irish with me," He said grinning as Liam rolled his eyes dramatically.

Bella and Edward both snickered until Liam glanced at them, "Don't encourage him."

"Oh, come on, babe, you know you're my 'lucky charm'." Eleazar said with a wink before kneeling in front of Bella.

"You're 'lucky' I love you." Liam said laughing. Eleazar grinned at him before turning back to Isabella.

She was staring at him confused, "Is everything alright?" Bella asked suddenly nervous.

"I have been monitoring the Newton case and received a call on our way to Chumash. It seems that Mr. Newton has settled out of court." He said authoritatively.

Bella's hand went over her mouth and Edward's hand clamped onto her shoulder.

"What does that mean? Is he getting out?" Edward asked, feeling the anger rising up his neck.

Eleazar shook his head, "No, he will serve jail time. My understanding is he pleaded to a lesser charge but will serve six years without the possibility of early parole. My guess is that his father had something to do with it but, in all honesty, it was a good move on the prosecutor's part especially if Mike's father decided to 'help' the case along. At least this way the prosecutor ensures that Mike will serve time and," Eleazar took Bella's hands in his, "you will not have to testify in a trial." Eleazar said with a smile.

Bella nodded, unable to stop the tears that were streaking her face. She turned to Edward who pulled her close. Bella was overwhelmed with happiness that she wouldn't have to do anything about Mike, that he would be in jail, and that that horrible part of her life was officially over. Eleazar stood, happy that he could bring some good news to the two of them.

"Mr. Whitlock. It's good to see you both." A man in khaki pants and a white button down shirt said as he approached them. He immediately shook Eleazar's and then Liam's hands.

Bella and Edward glanced at each other and chuckled softly. They had already talked earlier in the day about how it seemed like people treated both Liam and Eleazar as if they were celebrities. It appeared tonight would not be much different. They stayed for several hours, eating and sampling a lot of rare wines. Edward and Bella hadn't noticed much difference between most of them but Eleazar and Liam seemed to. The music was sweet and inviting and by the time they stepped into their suite later that evening. Bella was actually exhausted.

"Mmm, I am so tired. Don't get mad if I fall asleep on you, Helios." Bella said giggling from the wine.

"Hmm, pretty sure that might thwart my ego a bit." He said as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, "Of course, I did make love to you earlier." He said as he started taking off her clothes and dropping them unceremoniously on the ground. "So I suppose I can't get too upset." He grinned at her lazy smile.

He lifted her up and placed her on the bed and then headed to the bathroom. He grabbed the little bottle of lotion on the counter, thinking that Bella might like a massage. Unfortunately, by the time he got back he saw that Bella was already asleep. He stripped his clothes off and slid in next to her, watching her beautiful face as he touched her cheek softly. She immediately rolled over and wrapped her arms around his chest holding him tightly.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered before kissing the top of her hair.

~ADH~

The last day of the festival consisted of a huge beach extravaganza. Bella and Edward were amazed by the many booths and vendors that encompassed the park overlooking the beach. Of course, the Whitlock's were VIP's so were allotted early entrance into the festival and a separate shaded area to sit. The afternoon was filled with more wine and food than Bella ever imagined was possible and lots and lots of laughter.

"You know, I'm not a wine drinker but I have tried some great stuff since being here." Edward said as he sipped his wine.

"I have too. I'm going to hate to leave this place." Bella said squeezing Edward's free hand.

"This is one of our favorite festivals." Liam stated. "The surroundings are breathtaking, the people are kind, and the atmosphere is welcoming."

"Plus, we always have some down time to play." Jasper interjected.

"Speaking of which, what are your plans for the evening?" Eleazar asked.

"Alice wants to hit up Tonic tonight." Jasper said and then looked over at Bella and Edward, "You guys want to come?"

Bella glanced at Edward who looked ambivalent. That wasn't exactly what Bella had in mind for their last night.

"Umm, I kind of want to hang at the beach tonight and watch the sunset. Is that alright?" Bella asked, not wanting to upset her friends.

"Oh course it's alright, that sounds very romantic." Alice said sweetly as she hugged her. "Don't forget to bring an extra blanket to cover yourself up." She whispered in her ear and Bella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the realization that Alice knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"What about you two?" Edward asked curious.

"Oh, I think we will just relax indoors tonight, maybe light up the fireplace." Liam said, glancing at Eleazar who gave him a sexy smirk.

"Well, that sounds pretty good." Bella said with a smile.

When the event ended they all went their separate ways, Alice and Jasper to get ready to go clubbing while Eleazar and Liam were headed to their suite for a romantic night alone. Bella snatched the duvet off the bed and then the lighter blanket in the closet. Edward was watching her peculiarly.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, curious.

"I want us to go down to the beach. The sun will be setting soon."

He smiled and grabbed the duvet and blanket from her. "Are we supposed to take these out of the room?" He asked as they entered the elevator.

Bella shrugged, "Probably not but…" she paused and got a mischievous glint in her eyes, "We are the very special guests of the Whitlock's and the manager said we could do anything we wanted." She winked.

"I'm not sure that's exactly what he said but you're right, that guy was kissing Eleazar's ass so much I'm a bit surprised Liam didn't smack him, telling him that ass was his." Edward laughed.

Bella snorted, "I know. Well, what can we say? We are in the company of rock stars."

They made their way down to the beach, no one stopping them to ask why they were bringing the presumably expensive bedding of the hotel outside. The sun was just starting to drop below the horizon as they laid out the duvet and sat down. Bella drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" She asked dreamily.

Edward smiled at her, running his hand down her spine before looking out at the sunset. It truly was magnificent. He had never really paid much attention to the setting of the sun aside from the fact that it marked nighttime. He had always dreaded the night because bad things happened at night and usually if he hadn't found a place to crash by sunset he knew he was sleeping on the streets. But this was different, watching it with Bella. Her face expressed all the awe and wonder of someone who had always been loved and cared for. She saw beauty in the world and in him and it amazed him that, in spite of everything, she knew she still wanted him with her.

"It's almost as beautiful as you." Edward finally replied as he kissed her temple.

She turned towards him, reaching one of her hands to cup his face. He brought his lips to hers, unable to stop the force that always drew him to her. Their kiss was filled with all the passion and love they felt for each other. He laid her on the blanket and settled between her legs as he brought the blanket up and over them. Bella wanted him, but more than that, she needed him, always. She moved her hands underneath the blanket and unzipped his shorts, pulling his cock out before wiggling out of her underwear. He lined himself up to her entrance and smoothly pushed within her, gently moving his hips to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore while the wind blew lightly around them. It was an ethereal experience for both of them.

"I love you so much, Edward." Bella stated as she grasped his face in her hands.

"And I love you, just as much, Bella." He replied before their lips touched once again.

They kissed sweetly yet fervently under the stars, the ocean serving as the soundtrack to their lovemaking. They weren't sure if anyone else was around but neither cared at that point. All that mattered in that instant was each other and the life they would be sharing together. Bella knew that things would be different in New York but she couldn't help but feel optimistic about the journey they would soon be on.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, sweet *sigh* … so, I hope you enjoyed their fun in the sun. Now, personally I have never been to this particular wine festival but it is held every year in July. I have posted several pictures on the blog (adryheat-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com) of the three events they attended. I have however, been to Santa Barbara a few times and it is utterly BEAUTIFUL. One of the best beaches I have ever been too. If you ever get a chance to visit Southern Cali it is definitely worth the trip to see it yourself.**

**Alright, my lovely readers. The countdown to NY begins, are you ready? AND more importantly, do you trust me? I hope so **


	27. Chapter 26

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**So we had a lot of fun in Santa Barbara, yes? So how about we move things along, shall we? Umm, you may need your big girl panties for this one, jsyk.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

The next six weeks seemed to fly by. Bella and Edward spent every night together and most weekends with Jasper and Alice. It seemed as if every weekend they were off for several hours here and there, just to spend as much time together as they could before the inevitable departure arose.

"Grans, how ya doing in there?" Bella asked at the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, Bells." Her grandmother hollered over the roar of the shower.

Bella walked to the dining room and sipped her coffee. Her grandmother had improved significantly. She got around with little to no help from her granddaughter. Although Bella was ecstatic about this, she was also a bit sad as it proved to be a clear indicator that time had indeed sped up. When Dr. Meyers informed them two weeks ago that her grandmother had healed as completely as someone her age could and that she didn't need anyone staying with her anymore, Bella's heart sank and her stomach turned. The date was set now, Labor Day weekend, she and Edward would leave. Bella glanced up when she heard the shower stop. She listened closely; making sure her grandma was not struggling in any way. _At least I know she will be okay when I leave._ Bella thought before turning to the door, hearing a knock.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked bouncing in place.

Bella smiled, "Yeah, hold on, let me tell Grans I am heading out."

"Is that your friend, Bells?" Her grandmother asked from behind the bathroom door.

"Yes, we are getting ready to leave. Are you sure you don't need any help?" Bella asked.

"Bells, go, have fun. I will see you tonight."

Bella sighed and walked away. Alice linked arms with her as they left the house. Today was individual friend's day, as Bella liked to call it. It was Bella's alone time with Alice and Edward's alone time with Jasper. The boys had decided that they were going to ride motorcycles while Alice and Bella had decided they wanted to spend their time shopping and pampering themselves a bit before the going away party later that evening. Bella and Edward were leaving early in the morning so that they would have four full days to get to New York. Bella was proud of the fact that Stella could indeed pull Edward's Harley, although she had to install a tow hook for it to happen. Something that Edward and Jasper had taken care of last week before they spent one last weekend frolicking at Lake Isabella.

"_Jazz, do we have everything?" Alice asked as she tried to peek inside the bed of his truck._

"_Yes, we do." He said as he picked her up, knowing she wouldn't be satisfied until she saw for herself that everything was accounted for. She squirmed in his embrace._

"_Alright, alright, put me down. Let's go get them." She said giggling._

_They had all decided to take only one vehicle today and much to Jasper's delight they were taking his truck so they could pull the jet skis. He opened his door for her and then before they knew it they were all on their way to the lake. This was their last weekend together before Edward and Bella left and although everyone was laughing and cheerful there was an underlying sentiment of despair as well. The boys had spent almost the entire day on the jet skis while the girls tanned and swam in the lake. At the end of the night they all sat in front of the fire, Bella and Edward on one side and Alice and Jasper on the other. Both couples were deep in thought._

_Alice glanced at her friends across the flickering flames and could see tears coming down Bella's cheeks. Edward was holding her close to him and Alice wondered if he actually knew that she was crying. Just then she saw his finger casually wipe under her eyes as he whispered something in her ear. Bella tilted her head up, looking into his eyes right before Edward kissed her tenderly. Alice's heart fluttered just a little bit faster. She suddenly felt Jasper's chin resting on her shoulder where he placed a gentle and loving kiss on her cheek._

"_I know that it's hard, Allie, but they need to know we will always be here. If they realize how sad we are they will feel guilty. I don't want that, baby. Do you?" He whispered so that only she could hear him._

_She shook her head, holding back the tears that were trying to escape and swallowed hard before turning to him, seeing the sadness reflected in his eyes as well. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, hoping that he could quell the rising sorrow within her._

"I think I'd like to get Edward a suit. I mean, I love the way he dresses but there are occasions where I will want him to attend work functions with me and he will need a suit." Bella said casually, bringing Alice out of her memory.

The girls were strolling through the mall. They had already bought several new items and had pampered themselves with manicures and pedicures along with a haircut. They had even picked out a few items from Victoria's Secret to surprise their men with. Of course Bella would have to wait on that since Edward would be spending his last night at his aunt and uncle's house.

"I don't know, Bella. You should probably do that in New York when he's with you. Once I bought Jasper a suit and it fit him all wrong and Liam pulled me aside and told me that men need to be fitted for a suit the first time and then once you have their measurements you can pretty much buy any suit you'd like and it will look good." She shrugged and then smiled, "Then he gave me Jasper's measurements. He was very sweet about it and told me what a kind gesture it was for me to do."

"Hmm, well, that's a good point and Liam and Eleazar would definitely know about suits. Those men dress impeccably. Alright, well, I will definitely need to take him somewhere. Maybe I can ask one of the guys in the office where the best place to buy a nice suit is."

"Are you nervous about leaving?" Alice asked quietly.

"No, I'm just…" Bella sighed and glanced at her friend, "I hate the idea of leaving. I'm gonna miss my grans like crazy and I'm gonna miss you and Jasper just as much. I wish I could just take you all with us." She said looking down.

"Bella," Alice said, placing her finger underneath Bella's chin and lifting her head up, "Friendship and love aren't things you can really see, it's something you carry in your heart," She said as she tapped her own heart. "So it doesn't really matter where we are or how far away we may be at any given moment, what we feel inside and our friendship will remain."

Bella nodded as tears streamed down her face and she wrapped her arms tightly around Alice. They held each other for several minutes before finally giggling at the fact they were in a mall crying in front of an Abercrombie and Fitch store. Alice held Bella's hand firmly.

"Let's go to Baskin Robbins and eat a truck load of ice cream and pretend that you aren't leaving tomorrow." Alice said grinning.

Bella smiled as she wiped under her eyes with her free hand, "Sounds like a perfect plan."

~ADH~

Jasper and Edward had ridden all through the mountains before Edward took him to the spot that he always took Bella. Edward was a bit hesitant but he felt like it was something he needed to share with Jasper as he had been thinking about it for quite a while now. Edward pulled over and couldn't help but smile at the fact that he parked in the same spot he always parked with Bella. He got off and waited for Jasper before walking a little bit ahead of him.

"What are we doing here?" Jasper asked, coming up next to him.

Edward sat down near the edge of the same canyon he and Bella had looked over the very first time he took her here. Jasper sat down next to him looking out across the small canyon.

"Wow, that's some view."

"I took Bella here after the lake incident, after your parent's bailed me out." Edward smiled and licked his lips, remembering his and Bella's first time, "We had sex on my Harley over by that tree." He said motioning his head towards where they were parked.

Jasper chuckled, "No shit!"

Edward smirked at him and nodded before turning back to the scene before him.

"I used to come here to sketch all the time but now when I come here all I see is Bella." Edward said with a wry smile.

Jasper grinned and watched as Edward looked on, seemingly lost in thought.

"When I first got out of prison I never left my room. I spent the first year only leaving to eat, go to the bathroom and to see my PO." Edward shook his head, "It was like I was still in prison except my room was now my cell. After Mike caused trouble for me, I couldn't get a job in town so I was working pretty minimally, wherever Carlisle could find something for me." He said with a sigh.

"Mike's always been an asshole, Edward. All through school he acted like he was better than everyone else. He hated me with a passion because he knew I could care less what he thought of me." Jasper frowned, "He and I have fought many times."

Edward shook his head in disgust. _Well, he won't be the big man in prison._ Edward thought with a smile. Edward glanced at Jasper who was now looking out into the canyon, which was still vibrant with color.

"Carlisle and Esme tried to engage me but it just wasn't happening. When I first got the Harley I just rode it with no rhyme or reason. I had no real plan and one day I found this place purely by chance. I remember stopping and feeling a pull, to this." He said waving his hand to emphasize the landscape, "I sat right here." Edward looked down, indicting where he was currently sitting and then shook his head slightly. "I felt so lost and confused. I didn't know what my purpose was. I kept hearing Carlisle say that this was my time to fly. That I was free like the Phoenix but I just couldn't see it. But as I sat here wallowing in self-pity, something… happened. It was weird but there was this tiny spark of faith that started to build inside of me." He sighed, "I sat here for hours before finally going back to the house."

"This place is very… peaceful." Jasper said glancing at him.

"It is. There is a gentle calm about this place and when I'm here I have this sense of tranquility that overcomes me. You know what I mean? Like my heart slows down and I can breathe and I don't know, things feel, hopeful."

He glanced at Jasper who was nodding. He could feel that as well. Edward turned back to the breathtaking sight before him.

"When I got back to my room all I did was draw. Everything I could remember and what I couldn't remember I waited to draw until I could see it again. I ended up coming back here daily for several months until this was all in my head and I could see it clearly." He smiled and glanced at Jasper who was looking out across the canyon again. "Aside from Bella, you are the only other person that knows about this place. I…" He paused as Jasper turned to him, "This place is very special to me and I wanted to share it with you."

Jasper closed his eyes for a second, nodding.

"I thought, maybe, you know, when you have those nightmares about what happened to you and your parents that you could come here and it would make you feel better like it did for me." Edward said with heartfelt sincerity.

Jasper's eyes shot open, tears stinging his eyes in the hot sun as his throat constricted tightly. His mouth opened but he wasn't able to form any words. Edward placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly before taking a deep breath and looking back out over the canyon area. Jasper inhaled deeply and turned to the scene before him as well.

"Thank you, Edward." Jasper finally said after several minutes had passed.

"You're welcome, Jasper." Edward replied.

They sat in silence as they both thought about the lives they had led up until that point and how in such a short time their friendship had grown so deep. Neither was looking forward to not being able to see each other for such a long time. After much time had passed, both men looked at one another. Jasper offered him a small smile that Edward quickly returned.

"We should head back soon." Jasper said chuckling, "You don't want to miss my parent's big 'going away' production." He winked.

Edward laughed and stood up, reaching his hand down to help Jasper up.

"Heaven forbid, but seriously there is no way in hell that Bella would miss the opportunity to ogle your fathers one last time." Edward said with an eye roll.

Jasper laughed and put his arm over Edward's shoulder, "Welcome to my world man. I swear to God, girls don't seem to care that they're gay. It's the strangest thing." He said shaking his head.

When they got back to their bikes Edward threw his leg over his Harley and grinned at Jasper, "I'll race you."

Jasper literally jumped on his bike, starting it with a roar and a huge grin, "You are so on." He said pulling out ahead of him.

~ADH~

Bella pulled up to the Whitlock's home and could already see that Carlisle, Esme and Edward were there. She looked out the window and saw smoke coming up from the back of the house. Bella had never actually been in their backyard so she assumed that must be the barbeque. She glanced at her grandma who was looking at the house as well, a forlorn look on her face.

"You okay, Grans?" Bella asked concerned.

Her grandmother turned to her, "This is really it, isn't it?"

Bella could already feel the tears forming in her eyes, "It is, Grans."

Her grandmother nodded and turned back to the house, opening her car door. Bella quickly exited the vehicle, grabbing her potato salad from the backseat before making her way to her grandma. They locked arms with one another as they casually strolled to the door.

"Are we supposed to walk inside?" Grans asked confused.

Bella nodded, "Yes, Liam told me to just come inside and put my salad in the fridge. He said they would all be out back."

Bella placed the salad in the huge side by side refrigerator and guided her grandmother towards the patio door where they could hear laughter and music. Edward spotted her at the sliding patio door and jumped up as if he were on a spring. He kissed her the minute he reached her and then leaned down to kiss her grandmother on the forehead. He winked at Isabella as he took her grandmother's arm and led her to a nice chair near his aunt and uncle.

Bella took a moment to eye her surroundings. The backyard was monstrously huge. She had no idea it was as big as it was. There were two sets of fruit trees that lined the walls on both sides that seemed to serve a few purposes, one, shade, two, privacy and three, well, they smelled wonderful. There was a gazebo nestled in the corner that looked like it had a sunken in Jacuzzi and to the back of the yard was a pool. But what struck Bella the most was that on the opposite side was a huge barbeque pit, like the ones that you might see in the south. _Why the hell didn't we spend the summer camped out here?_ Bella smiled and shook her head at the enormity of this place.

"It's nuts, isn't it?" Edward asked, kissing her temple.

Bella nodded and pointed at Jasper, "You have been holding out, buddy!"

Jasper laughed, "Sorry Bella."

"Hmm, just for that, none of my famous potato salad for you." Bella said arching her brow.

Now, he gave her a pout, "Ah, come on, Bella. Don't be like that."

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

When she nodded he walked to the huge cooler and got her a soda. Bella walked over and gave both Carlisle and Esme a hug as well as Alice before taking a seat in one of the large lounge chairs. Edward brought her the soda and motioned for her to scoot forward. He slipped in behind her and pulled her back to him. Everyone talked and visited about nothing in particular, while Liam and Eleazar were grilling several items.

"How does everyone want their steaks?" Liam asked as he approached them.

Everyone told him their preference and Bella watched as he walked back to the pit with Eleazar. He whispered something to him which made Eleazar actually blush and nudge him away. Liam laughed and ghosted his fingers along Eleazar's back before walking inside the house. After a lot of small talk, because no one wanted to talk about the inevitable, Eleazar brought over a plate of steaks and set them on the table that Liam had set up. Bella and Esme had both tried to help but were promptly shooed away. Jasper had then informed them that his dad was very particular about stuff like that. The table was perfectly lined with food and freshly picked flowers in bowls strategically placed as well as tiki lanterns behind the table and at the ends. The whole scene looked as if it belonged in some home and garden magazine.

"The mediums are here, Carlisle your rare is at the end and as requested it is still mooing." Eleazar said chuckling. "Alice your well done is over here." Alice smiled up at him.

"Everyone eat." Liam said with a gallant wave to the table of food.

"Damn, you guys sure know how to throw a BBQ." Bella said with a whistle.

"Well, I am from Texas." Eleazar said tipping his head as if he had a cowboy hat on.

"Duly noted," Bella giggled as she took Edward's hand.

Bella had not been kidding when she said the Whitlock's knew how to do up a barbeque. There were steaks and four different kinds of salads, fresh fruit from what Bella assumed were the fruit trees in the yard, husked corn on the cob that had come off of the huge pit that Liam and Eleazar had been working. There was even homemade tortilla chips along with what appeared to be mango salsa. _Who do they expect to eat all this food?_ Bella wondered as she started piling food onto her plate.

"I told you it would be a production." Jasper said nudging Edward.

"This is a lot of food." Edward said shaking his head.

"Oh my GOD!" Bella mumbled through a mouthful of chips and salsa. "Is this homemade?"

Eleazar laughed, "Yes, it's a family recipe. I'm glad you like it."

"Everyone likes your salsa." Liam said with pride.

The next several hours were spent eating and eating until no one could eat anymore. The conversations were fun and exciting as people shared funny stories for entertainment. The soundtrack for the evening consisted of a mixture of what Bella deemed 'street music' along with some of the popular Tejano music currently out. It reminded her of New York and the block parties she had attended as a teenager, especially the ones in Spanish Harlem. Liam and Eleazar glanced at each other as Santana's song _Smooth_ came on. Jasper grinned and then stood up, taking Alice's hand as he led her away from the tables. He immediately pulled her closer and started dancing as if he belonged in the actual video for the song.

"Do you mind if we dance?" Eleazar asked looking at the remaining couples present.

"Of course not." Esme said immediately.

"Ma'am." Liam asked looking at Bella's grandmother.

She smiled, "Thank you for asking but it isn't necessary. I may be old but I can still spot love in these old eyes of mine. You don't need my approval."

With that, Eleazar took Liam's hand and they joined Jasper and Alice. It was clear that this was some family thing that was just beautiful to watch. There was nothing odd or strange about it, instead it was lovely and sweet. When the song changed, everyone clapped for them and all four of them made exaggerated bows. When they sat down they were laughing.

"My dads taught me how to salsa to that song and then every time it came on, which was a lot, we would all dance to it." Jasper said excitedly as he snatched a handful of chips off the table.

"My husband and I were like that, anytime Frank Sinatra came on he would take me in his arms and we would slow dance." Grandmother Swan said with a smile.

Liam grinned and walked over to where the music was playing and fiddled with it for several minutes until suddenly the crooning voice of the one and only Frank Sinatra was belting out, _The Way You Look Tonight_. Without hesitation Edward stood and walked to Bella's grandmother, reaching his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?"

Bella couldn't contain the smile on her face at watching her grandmother blush profusely as she stood and danced sweetly with Edward. It was an interesting sight to behold. Here was a heavily tattooed man that to an outside observer appeared hard and possibly dangerous, dancing with an old woman with long gray hair that was resting her head against his chest. If anything spoke to not judging a book by its cover that certainly did. Bella glanced at Esme and Carlisle and Esme had one hand gripping Carlisle's tightly while she was wiping tears from her eyes with her other one. When the song ended Edward gave her grandmother one of his radiant smiles as he helped her sit down.

"Should we, you know?" Edward asked, sitting next to Bella again.

Bella sighed and nodded. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her car keys, handing them to Edward who walked back into the house. Everyone turned to Bella for answers but she just smiled, she was not doing this without Edward. They had talked over a month ago about wanting to do something special for their friends and family. She hoped they would like what they decided on. A few minutes later Edward returned with five packages. He leaned them against his chair as he took his seat, holding Bella's hand.

"Edward and I wanted to do something for all of you, as a way to thank you for everything you have done, the love you have all bestowed on the two of us and for your understanding as to why we need to leave." Bella began.

"Bella, that really isn't necessary." Alice said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes, Alice, it was." Bella said firmly, she then turned to Edward, "Let's start with Eleazar and Liam."

He nodded and flipped through the packages and found the one marked E&L. He stood and walked over to them, handing it to the two of them who were looking at him in shock as they were not expecting anything. Edward sat down again and took Bella's hand. Everyone watched as they opened the paper and both inhaled sharply. Eleazar and Liam were surprised at what they were seeing. It was a framed drawing of the two of them. They were standing in the center of a crowd of people, their hands almost touching with their eyes locked on one another. In the background were a lot of people drawn smaller than Eleazar and Liam, some were dancing, some talking, some toasting with glasses of wine but all were barely visible as Edward had drawn them with less detail and more diffuse so that the focus would be the Whitlock's.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, curious why it looked as if his parents were about to cry.

Liam turned the picture around so everyone could see it.

"Oh God, Edward it's beautiful." Esme gasped.

"We wanted to do something special, that was reflective of how much you have meant to us and to be honest that right there is how we see the two of you." Bella stated firmly.

"You two have helped us in more ways than we could ever repay and I know it isn't much but this is our way of saying thank you for everything you did for me, for us." Edward added.

Eleazar and Liam were still staring at the picture. The detail was exquisite. It belonged in a gallery versus on their wall. Liam touched their almost joined hands and looked over at Eleazar whose eyes were drawn to every little detail in the picture, mesmerized by the accurate depiction of him and Liam.

"Thank you for this." Liam finally said swallowing hard.

"You're welcome." Bella and Edward said in unison.

Edward then brought a package to both Alice and Jasper. Alice excitedly opened hers while Jasper seemed hesitant. Alice squealed when she saw the picture which was of her and Bella, some were of the two of them on the beach, some holding bags and the larger one in the middle was of her and Bella walking with linked arms, the way they always seemed to walk with one another. In every picture Alice looked as if she was floating on air, their faces were joyous and full of life. Alice jumped up screaming and ran across the way, hugging Bella tightly and then wrapping her arm around Edward as well, pulling him to her.

"I love it." She said kissing them both on the cheeks.

As she sat back down she smiled at Jasper, "Go on, Jazz, open it."

He took a deep breath and unwrapped it carefully. He had a tenuous hold on his emotions and was extremely worried that he would have some kind of panic attack if he didn't keep himself in check. He felt a tear slip out of his eyes as he saw what Edward had drawn, he looked across at Edward and then back down at the picture.

"Oh Jazz." Alice said resting her head on his upper arm.

Jazz smiled as he traced his fingers along the various pictures, most were of him and Edward doing things, motorcycle racing on Piute Mountain, racing boats on Lake Arrowhead, on their jet skis at Lake Isabella, and paddle boarding in Santa Barbara. But the central picture was of him and Edward, sitting with their legs drawn up, looking out onto the canyon.

"This was today. How…" Jasper muttered, still looking at it.

"I have been thinking about it for a long time but I hadn't taken you yet. Jasper, I meant what I said about it." Edward said confidently.

Jasper nodded, "I'll remember." He said with a sigh. "Thank you." He words choking in his throat. "This is…" He wasn't able to finish his thought.

"You're welcome, Jasper." Edward said and then looked at Bella, "Let's do the last two at the same time, okay?"

Bella nodded not sure how much more she could manage without turning into a sobbing mess. She picked up the picture marked Grans while Edward grabbed the one marked Auntie. Bella sat next to her Grans as she handed it over to her. Bella had asked Edward to draw a picture of her Grans in her chair with Bella on the arm, hugging her. She had wanted her Grans to always be able to see that, their special way of connecting to one another. Edward had actually taken it a step further and drew two Bella's, one on each arm of the chair. The first one was Bella as she was now, an adult who loved her grandmother while the other was Bella as a little girl, clinging to her grandmother's arm. When Bella had seen it she cried for an hour. Edward had thought he had done something wrong but Bella had reassured him that it was perfect.

"Oh Bells," Grans smiled and breathed in hard, she then turned to Edward who was watching her, "Come here, Edward."

Edward set his package down and walked over to her. She handed the picture to Bella and grabbed his hands forcing him to kneel in front of her.

"What you did in that drawing was extraordinary. I can't thank you enough for it." Edward started to say something but Grans shook her head, "Now, when you first started dating my granddaughter I was a little concerned but you showed me that you are an honorable man. Don't let anyone tell you differently just because you don't 'look' like what they might think an honorable man should look like. Mr. Newton appears honorable but you know that he isn't. Looks are often deceiving."

Edward closed his eyes and nodded.

"I am glad that you will be going with my Bell's to New York. I know that you will look out for her and that you will make her happy. Knowing that she has found someone to love with her whole heart who also loves her in return makes the sadness of her leaving go away. You take care of my granddaughter, Edward."

"I will, ma'am." The sincerity in Edward's eyes told her what she needed to know.

"Thank you, for bringing my Bells back." She whispered as tears began to flow down her cheeks.

He smiled as she pulled him into a tight hug. When she pulled back he glanced at Carlisle and Esme. Esme was already crying and he wasn't so sure how she was going to take the drawing he did for her. He had been a little torn on what to draw. He and Bella had talked and talked about it. This was the hardest one for him and then he remembered how she had felt bad that she hadn't taken him when he was a boy so he played on the theme he had done with Bella's grandma. He turned to Bella who nodded at him. He took a deep breath and picked up the last picture and handed it to Esme and Carlisle. He then kneeled down before them, his lip between his teeth as a worried expression wore on his face.

Esme wasn't able to unwrap it so Carlisle did. His smile spread as he looked at the picture before him. There were two large drawings on the canvas along with a couple of smaller ones. The first was a picture of Esme sitting on the couch reading a book to a little boy who was lying down, with his head on her lap. The boy looked happy. He was wearing a pair of striped pajamas with one of his bare feet dangling off the seat cushion while he rubbed his sleepy eyes. The second large picture was of Edward sitting on his bed while Carlisle talked to him. Carlisle's hands were up as if he were describing something, he wore the compassionate expression that seemed to come so natural for him. In the space between his hands was a picture of a Phoenix. In the other blank spaces Edward had drawn a couple of smaller pictures of Carlisle and Esme together, one of them kissing tenderly and the other of them embracing, looking into each other's eyes.

Carlisle breathed in deeply, his heart filled with both love and pride. Meanwhile, Esme couldn't draw her eyes away from the picture of her and a young Edward. How it should have been. Her heart broke for that little boy in the picture. But somehow she didn't believe that was the message she was supposed to get from it. She had a feeling that Edward wanted to reassure her, to show her that he forgave her for not taking him so long ago. She traced the outline of the boy before finally looking up to meet Edward's intense eyes.

"I wish it could have been like that, that you could have been my mother," Edward's voice cracked slightly as he fought back his tears, "I'm glad that you never gave up hope in trying to find me." He finished, feeling tears falling from his eyes.

Esme couldn't speak because her throat felt as if it were trying to close up on her, she couldn't see because her eyes were blurry from the tears she couldn't contain any longer and she couldn't move because every inch of her was experiencing a pain she knew would remain until Edward returned, if he ever returned.

Edward could see her struggle and wrapped his strong and capable arms around her. He swayed with her, whispering to her that it would be okay. Carlisle put one hand on the back of Edward's hair and the other on Esme's back. Carlisle tapped his forehead to the two of them, telling them in his always calm and comforting way that they would always be together. He knew how difficult this was for Esme. He had spent the last six weeks reassuring her that it would be okay and that Edward would come home if it wasn't.

"I love it, Edward." Esme finally found her voice.

"We will cherish it always." Carlisle earnestly concurred.

"Now that we have successfully made everyone feel like crap." Bella said nervously as she glanced around and saw not a dry eye amongst them, but before she could say anything else the song changed and Frank Sinatra began crooning _New York New York_. Bella huffed exaggeratedly, "Really Frank, really?"

Bella shook her head and Alice broke out into a fit of giggles as she jumped up and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Alice smiled brilliantly at her, refusing to feel sad.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Bella smiled at her friend's always exuberant outlook on life in general.

"Is there dessert?" Jasper asked in the background, slapping his hands on his thighs, needing a distraction, quickly.

Alice smiled and shrugged, "He loves pie."

"Well, who am I to deny a man pie." Bella laughed and stood, taking Alice's hand as they strolled to the kitchen to get the desserts.

The party went on for another couple of hours as everyone finally addressed the elephant in the room and began talking about New York. It started uneasily but ended with a lot of laughter and jokes. As things started slowing down and the girls were helping to put away the remainder of the food Eleazar pulled Edward aside.

"I can't thank you enough for the drawing. That means a lot to us." He reached in his pocket and handed Edward a card. "Turn it over." Edward did and saw several numbers listed, "Please, if there are any problems, whether it be with probation, anything, please call me. That's all my numbers as well as Liam's. There is no way you wouldn't be able to reach at least one of us."

Edward sighed, "Do you think I'm going to need an attorney?"

He shook his head, "No, but you might need a friend."

Edward swallowed and nodded.

"I know what it's liked to be judged. I thought I could control everything in my life but I couldn't." He took a deep breath and then glanced at Liam, "He wanted to leave Texas before it happened. Things were getting crazy but I refused. I was being stubborn. Texas was my home, my career, my life and I didn't want ignorance to force me out. But…" He hesitated and turned back to Edward, "Sometimes you need to know when to leave a place." He looked at him intensely, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Edward glanced at Bella and nodded, "I'm really scared." He sighed, "But I'm not sure if I'm scared more about fucking up," He turned to Eleazar, "or her realizing that she's too good for me and that she's wasting her time."

"Bella loves you Edward. I can't imagine that will change."

Edward turned to Bella again. He had no doubt that she loved him but he worried that somehow she would have to sacrifice for him. He saw her stand and then her grandmother stood as well.

"Excuse me, Mr. Whitlock." He said as he started to walk away and then stopped, turning back to him, "No one has ever really had faith in me so thank you for believing in me. If you hadn't stood up for me I would have been in jail versus on my way to New York with the most amazing woman on earth."

Eleazar smiled, "You're welcome, Edward. Good luck."

Edward's lip quirked up into a small smile, he raised his card, "Thank you for this as well."

Eleazar nodded as Edward turned around and headed over to Bella.

"It's getting late. I'm going to take Grans home."

"Let me walk you out." Edward took her hand.

After her Grans was in the car Edward walked her to the driver's side, kissing her passionately. Bella immediately entwined her fingers in his hair, moving his mouth ever closer to hers. After several minutes had passed he reluctantly pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you." Bella said kissing him again.

"I'm going to miss you too; thankfully it's only for one night. You'll be at my place early, right?" Edward asked.

She nodded and sighed as she opened her door and got inside. Edward leaned in and kissed her one last time before turning to her grandmother.

"Bye Grans."

She smiled as he shut the door. Bella watched him walk back inside and then she headed home. They were both quiet. Bella changed immediately when she got home with her grandma. She lay on her bed staring at the clock. She then turned to Edward's side, wondering how she managed to sleep by herself for so long. She smiled as she got up and walked into her grandmother's bedroom, sliding in behind her, like she used to do every time she spent the night at her house when she was a little girl.

"Grans, is it okay if I sleep in here with you?" Bella asked quietly.

"Missing Edward?"

"Yes but…"

"Of course you can, Bells." Her Grandmother replied before Bella could finish her sentence.

"Thank you, Grans." She said as she put her arm around her. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, Bells," She then rolled over and looked at her, "Promise me that you will try to get along better with your mother." Bella rolled her eyes and her Grans shook her head, "She wasn't always like she is now. She was once in love, as much as you are with Edward. Your father's death destroyed her. She was never the same afterwards. How would you be if something happened to Edward?"

Bella closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She couldn't even fathom how she would respond if Edward were gone.

"Just think about that. I know she can be cruel sometimes and that she doesn't always understand you but... I lost my daughter a long time ago and one day I will be gone and…"

Bella's eyes shot open, "Grans, don't talk like that." Bella interrupted her.

"Oh Bells, I won't always be here and when I go she will be your only family and despite what you think, you need her and she certainly needs you."

Bella sighed, "Okay, Grans, I'll try but it goes both ways you know."

"I know, sweetheart." She said touching her cheek, "Now, go to sleep, you have a long four days ahead of you."

Her grandmother rolled back over and Bella again wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, Grans."

"Near or far, Bells, I will always love you." Bella squeezed her tighter.

~ADH~

Edward, Esme and Carlisle stayed for another hour before they also headed home. Esme continued to look at her picture while Carlisle drove. As they got to their house Edward turned to his Harley on the motorcycle trailer Bella had rented. He and Carlisle had secured it earlier in the day. He still couldn't believe he was leaving in the morning.

"I'm going to make sure I have everything, one last time." Edward said as he made his way back to his room.

He looked around and everything he owned neatly fit into one duffle bag and one backpack. He sat on his bed and looked up to see his aunt. She walked in and sat down next to him, holding a couple of pictures in her hand. She breathed in deeply and then handed him the first picture. He looked at her strangely and then the picture.

"Is this…"

She nodded, "Yes, we were twelve there. She was always so energetic and full of life."

Edward stared at it. She was young but he definitely could tell it was her. She was wearing the same carefree, on the verge of doing something completely insane expression that he always remembered. But inherently she looked really happy. He started to hand it back to his aunt but she shook her head.

"I want you to have that."

"Really?"

"Yes, I found it a long time ago and after we lost contact with you all I often stared at it, wondering if I could have done anything more."

"I don't think you could have."

She shrugged, "Maybe. I also have something else." Edward watched as she handed him another picture, this one a little larger.

He turned to her, his eyes immediately watering, "Where did you find this?"

"I was going through my old photo books and there it was."

"Can I have this?" Edward asked turning back to the picture of him and his parents.

The picture was the only formal portrait they had ever taken. He was four at the time. It was before his parent's started using again, before they left Chicago, before his life changed. As he looked at the picture they seemed like a normal family. His dad was wearing slacks and a button down shirt while his mom practically glowed in a pink dress. Edward sat on his father's lap in an outfit that matched his father's with his hair wild and all over the place. His eyes were beaming with a healthy mixture of happiness and mischief.

"Of course, Edward. I thought I had it and well, I know you don't have any pictures of them and that your memories probably aren't the best."

"You know, it's weird, since I told Bella what happened I have had other memories of them." He said with a half-smile that didn't hide the sadness he felt.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just remember, Edward, you will always be welcome in our home. No questions asked." Esme said with a smile.

Edward frowned, "Why does everyone act like they are expecting me to fail?"

"Oh Edward, it's not that at all. I think it's…" She paused and touched his cheek softly, "People want to make sure that you know that you are not alone and that no matter what happens you will always have a place. We love you, Edward, and want you happy and if that means you need to leave then I am all for it."

He nodded and got up, walking to his backpack. He pulled out one of his drawing notebooks and slipped both pictures inside of it. Esme got up and walked towards the door. She knew this would be one of the most difficult things she had ever done but she also knew that she needed to let him go. He loved Bella, as much as she loved Carlisle, and he needed to be with her. She just hoped that everything would be okay, he deserved happiness.

* * *

**A/N… okie dokie folks, we are off to NY. I know this was sort of a transitional chapter for our lovely duo but I didn't want to gloss over the goodbyes. Their friendships and family mean a lot to them and deserved a proper going away. I also hope you liked the drawings Edward did for them. I am really going to miss the Cali crew but hey, we have some new peeps to meet in New York as well… Hope you all had a wonderful Holiday and looking forward to hanging with you all in 2013!**

**PS… I wanted to give a special shout out to whoever has been recommending my story Take Me Home. I have received a lot of alerts for it in the past week and some mad love from people so thanks to the responsible party or parties. Much love baby, much love :-)**

**PSS... I know I get a lot of request for recipes so I posted a very simple recipe for mango salsa on the blog along with Santana's _Smooth_ video, ah come on, it's a very summer in New York video and it has Rob Thomas in it, and well, I can picture the Whitlock's dancing around the house to this song, No? Oh well, had to throw it in there, I actually taught my son how to salsa to that song, he was 13 when it came out, I drove him nuts...LOL**


	28. Chapter 27

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**So we are off! Next stop New York… by the way, glad you all enjoyed their going away**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Bella felt her grandmother move and knew it was time to wake up. She had all of her clothes packed and in the car already except for the outfit she would be wearing today. As her grandmother moved to the bathroom, Bella changed clothes and made them a light breakfast. They sat quietly and ate, unable to find the right words to say. Bella stayed until the very last minute before giving her grandmother a tight hug.

"I love you, Grans." Bella whispered against her.

"I love you, too, Bells. Now go, you have a long drive ahead of you."

Bella smiled and kissed her one last time before walking out the door. She hated leaving but when she saw her grandmother's door close she knew it was time. Of course Bella didn't see the look of despair on her grandmother's face as she finally allowed herself to cry over the absence of her granddaughter. Bella sighed and pulled out of the driveway. It didn't take long to get to Edward's place and when she arrived she came upon Carlisle and Edward standing around the motorcycle, talking, but not looking at one another. _I hope everything is alright._

"I'm going to miss you, Carlisle." Edward said kneeling to check the bindings on the bike for the hundredth time just that morning.

"I'll miss you too but you know… I am always just a phone call away." He said with his trademark smile and hand on his chest move.

Edward nodded before he heard Bella approaching.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine. Edward just wanted to check his bike again." Carlisle said with a wink.

Edward smiled at Bella and kissed her lightly, "Let me get my things."

Bella nodded and watched as he walked away.

"You'll take good care of him, won't you, Bella?" Carlisle asked and Bella turned, startled by his question.

"Of course I will."

"He's been hurt by so many people, people who were supposed to take care of him. I know he's a grown man but inside he's still that little boy in the picture, needing nurturing and love."

"I won't hurt him, Carlisle, and I won't let anyone else either." Bella said with conviction. "I love him and I'll do whatever it takes to make it work."

He smiled, "Of course, please don't take offense. He's like a son to me and I am protective."

Bella closed her eyes as her brows furrowed. She knew that Edward leaving with her probably seemed very crazy to everyone but they loved each other. She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart when she felt a hand rub her shoulders softly and a kind voice begin talking.

"Your love for him means a great deal to us. It's the only reassurance we have that he will be fine. He's putting all of his trust in you and so are we. I know that is a lot to take on. But I…" He paused and took a deep breath, "I had to be sure, Bella."

Bella nodded.

"What's going on?" Edward asked coming outside with his bags and Esme in tow.

"Nothing," Bella said looking at him with watery eyes. "Do you think you can hook this up, Helios?" Bella asked with a smile trying to ease the discomfort she felt.

Edward grinned and tossed his bags on the backseat, "Yeah, Carlisle can you guide me?"

Bella watched as they hooked the trailer to the car. Esme stood beside her with her arm around Bella's waist.

"You take good care of him," Esme said squeezing her tighter.

"I will, Esme." Bella said swallowing hard before looking up to her, "He's everything to me."

Esme offered her a genuine smile and then turned back to Edward and Carlisle, "I could never have children. We tried and tried but it just wouldn't happen. Finally I got checked and found out I was…well, I would never be able to conceive."

"I'm so sorry, Esme."

"I didn't know at the time that Edward was supposed to be my child. That God was trying to gift me with this beautiful little boy." She sighed before continuing, "I think my infertility was my punishment for not taking him when I could have and for the pain he endured because of it."

Bella gasped and Esme turned to her, tears streaking her face.

"It is with great difficulty that I am letting him go. I know he is an adult but to me he will always be the little boy I abandoned to a crazy mother and an abusive father."

Bella shook her head, "Esme, there is no way you could have known what would happen to him or that you would not have another chance."

Esme winced and continued to watch the two most important people in her life.

"But I will say this; you have been more of a mother to him in this short time than your sister ever was." Bella continued with conviction.

Esme turned away and wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying to control the overwhelming feelings she was having. Edward and Carlisle both walked up to them. Carlisle was well familiar with Esme's body posture and knew this was related to Edward. He immediately walked to her and kissed her temple.

"I'll let you say goodbye." Bella said as she walked to the car.

She got behind the wheel and watched as Edward hugged both Esme and Carlisle. They talked for a few minutes and then he walked over to the car. He slid onto the passenger seat and immediately grasped Bella's hand. He turned to her, his eyes bright as the sun.

"You ready to hit the road?" He asked with one of his sexy smiles.

Bella nodded, "I'm ready if you are."

"I'm ready. I love you." He said sincerely.

She immediately felt better, "I love you, too."

Bella pulled out and they started their trek towards New York. She handed him her phone and he immediately dialed Felix, leaving a message telling him that they were on their way. That was the condition of his travel. He had four days to arrive before a warrant was issued for his arrest and in those four days he was to check in when he left an area and when he arrived for the night. Bella had loosely mapped out their route figuring on driving no more than twelve hours a day. It was after all almost 3000 miles away and approximately 45 hours. Bella had done it in three days on her way up; she slept very little and drove extremely fast. She couldn't do that this time though, not pulling Edward's Harley. Her plan was to make it to Grand Junction, Colorado that evening as she had no desire to cross the Rocky Mountains at night.

"Do you want anything?" Bella asked as she pulled into the large parking lot in Barstow where the Starbucks was located.

"Just a plain coffee, none of that fancy stuff you like." He said with a smile.

Bella laughed as she entered the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. When she returned with their coffees she found Edward leaning against the car looking at a gas station across the way a bit. He looked deep in thought and she almost didn't want to disturb him.

"Here ya go, Helios." She said handing him the cup. "You okay?"

"I hitched a ride from this really nice older couple, right over there." He pointed across the street to the Chevron station, "They tried to convince me not to run away, that whatever my parents did they were sorry for." He shook his head slightly. "That seems like a lifetime ago." He said almost reverently.

"It was a lifetime ago. You are a different person now than you were then and you know what?" She paused until he turned to her, "We are on this new journey together."

He smiled and kissed her lightly, "Come on, babe, the sooner we get on the road the sooner we will get to Colorado and the sooner I get you in bed." He said before kissing her soundly.

"Mmm, I like the way you think." She grinned before tugging on his perfect bottom lip.

~ADH~

Bella and Edward had been driving for two days. They had made it to Grand Junction in good time but the drive to Omaha was long and tedious. It took over three hours to get through the Rocky Mountains alone and by the time they were done Bella's nerves were shot so they had stopped at a truck stop outside of Denver to stretch and settle down before getting back on the road. Bella had driven through Nebraska at night when she came to California just three months ago and thought the place must be desolate because there were so few lights to guide her. As she had gone through it again in the daylight she felt that driving at night was almost an easier ride. Edward had dozed off midway through the state and, for the first time, Bella considered killing him. That drive was the longest stretch of road she had ever been on, endless fields which had been beautiful on mile one were monotonous and deafening by mile 318. She had never been more thankful than she was when she parked at the Days Inn just outside of Council Bluffs, Iowa right on the border of Nebraska. As they entered their room, Edward dropped their bags on the floor and plopped on the bed.

"I saw a steakhouse a few blocks away, want to go there to eat?" He asked as the back of his head hit the pillow.

Bella nodded, "Sure that sounds good. Do you want to walk or take the bike?" Bella asked, knowing he would want to ride.

"Pssshh, ride of course." He said jumping off the bed and coming up behind her.

Bella grinned, "Then let's go, baby, I'm starving and I don't want your sexiness to distract me."

He laughed and swatted her ass as he headed for the door, "Meet me outside, woman."

Bella laughed and gathered her things before locking the door. They traveled the short distance to the Texas Roadhouse nearby. Dinner was light and fun but both were quick to finish their meal, wanting to be alone. Once they arrived back at the room, Edward tried to lead her to the bed but Bella shook her head.

"Just a minute, Helios, I need to book our room for tomorrow."

He sighed dramatically and plopped on the bed in an exaggerated gesture causing Bella to laugh. He then sat up and watched as she went to the little table and fired up her laptop.

"So I was thinking Cleveland, that's about 8 hours from New York." Bella suggested.

"How about… Detroit?" Edward asked in almost a whisper.

Bella spun around in her chair, "You want to go to Detroit?" The shock in her voice was evident.

He looked down and then got up, walking over to his backpack. He pulled out his sketch book and then the two pictures Esme had given him. He sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to sit with him. As she sat down he handed her the pictures.

"That's my mom and Esme," He tapped said picture, "and these are my parents. This was when we lived in Chicago. I was four in that picture."

Bella smiled as she focused on the little boy sitting on his father's lap. They all looked so happy. She couldn't imagine looking at them in the picture that they would be capable of doing the things she knew they had done. Edward looked a lot like his dad except he seemed to have his mother's hair and eyes. The other picture was a cute one of Esme and his mom as little girls and she couldn't help but grin at the reckless abandonment his mother seemed to have even at that young age. She had this air about her that said 'oh, just try and hold me down'.

"My mom is buried in Detroit. I…" He swallowed deeply, "I would like to go to her gravesite."

Bella nodded, "Of course," She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Whatever you want, baby."

He tapped his head to her temple, "Thank you."

He brought his lips down her jaw line until they were on hers, enveloping her in a searing kiss, breathing her in as his mouth molded to hers and their lips became one. He laid her down, moving his hands underneath her shirt. He unsnapped her bra with ease as his hands moved to the front to release her breasts. As Edward worshipped her breasts she fisted his hair while his hands pushed her breasts together, flicking his tongue along both of her nipples before he sucked them into his mouth, pulling and tugging until it was almost painful.

"Edward, mmm, fuck, baby." Bella moaned as her grip on his hair tightened.

He moved between her legs, grinding his denim clad cock against her in a circular motion, rubbing against her clit deliciously. The sensations working through her body were exquisite and she immediately wanted more. She could feel that her release was close as she arched her back and threw her head back. He continued to suck her breasts, placing sloppy, wet kisses all around her while his hips continued to thrust against her. Without any warning, Edward stopped all movement, looking at her with carnal want as he jerked her shirt up and over her head and pulled her jeans down roughly.

"Oh God!" Bella screamed as his mouth clamped over her wet and oh so ready center.

He moaned as his tongue flicked against her clit and she began writhing beneath him, screaming as her release neared. He loved this, loved making her lose control. He brought his hands to her thighs, holding her in place as he made one long and sensuous lick up and down before sucking her clit into his mouth again. In spite of his hold on her she pushed her hips up, arching her back as her orgasm washed over her, causing her entire body to shake in its wake. He didn't know what had come over him, all he knew was that she was his and he felt a strong desire to claim her as such.

"Turn over, Bella." His voice was husky and rough.

Bella did as she was told, still breathing hard from her orgasm. He slammed into her roughly several times before he grabbed her arms and held her wrists together, pushing her head down against the bed. Edward pounded into her forcefully, her head pushing into the comforter with each thrust. His grip tightened on her wrists and Bella was torn over whether she should stop him or let him continue.

"Fuck Bella, you feel so fucking good. No one else, Bella, tell me." He gritted between ragged breaths.

Bella didn't answer because she wasn't sure what he wanted. When she didn't answer him right away he tugged on her wrists firmly.

"Yes, Edward, always you, never anyone else," Bella breathed out desperately.

He sucked in a breath and she realized that _that_ was what he wanted to hear. As if being with anyone else was even an option for her. He plunged into her again and stilled as he pulled her up. She was on her knees, flush against his body. His hands still gripped her wrists tightly while his other hand moved over her breasts and rested on her collarbone.

"Fuck me, Bella." Edward hissed in her ear, before sucking her earlobe in his mouth, "Now!"

Bella groaned loudly and started moving up and down on him, her thighs burning with the position. She could hear his ragged breathing in her ear and started moving faster, up and down, over and over.

"Yeah, baby, like that," He kissed her temple, "Fuck yeah, baby, more."

Bella continued her up and down movement, feeling her body slide against him, his hand tightened around her wrist as he pulled her even closer to him. His other hand slid up her neck and titled her head to the side. Bella felt his mouth latch onto her neck as his gurgled moans became severely labored until he grunted several times thrusting into her as his release took hold of him.

"Oh fuck, Bella," He said resting his head in the crook of her neck. They stayed that way for several minutes while Edward tried to settle down.

"Helios, baby, can you release my wrists now." Bella questioned, slightly uncomfortable.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He said letting go of her.

Bella brought her hands to the front of her and rubbed them lightly. They were red and tingling but it had felt so good when it was happening. His hand went to her wrists and then he withdrew from her quickly. He jumped off the bed and slipped his jeans back on. Bella turned swiftly.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to get some ice for your wrist. Shit, Bella, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Edward said remorsefully.

"Edward, get your ass over here."

He turned and she was arching her brow and had crossed her arms over her chest. He sighed and walked back to the bed. She reached her arms for him and he came to her readily. She held him close and laid them on the bed.

"I'm fine, I don't need any ice. And seriously, that was fucking hot."

He smiled slyly at her, "You liked that, huh?"

"You better believe I did, and to be honest, I like it when you get a little rough with me."

He breathed in deeply, "Well, that's good to know."

~ADH~

They left early the next morning. Detroit was a twelve hour drive, depending on traffic. Bella started out the trek, taking the first six hours, stopping several times along the way before finally switching over in Joliet. Bella noticed that the closer they got to Detroit the tenser Edward became as evidenced by the grip he had on the steering wheel. Finally Bella placed her hand on his leg and rubbed soothingly. He glanced over at her with a nervous expression on his handsome face.

"Baby, it will be okay." Bella said reassuringly.

He nodded and continued to drive. After a while he pulled off at the Jackson exit which wasn't where they were supposed to go. His face looked determined; he swallowed and pulled to the side of the road. He stared outside for a long time before opening the door. Bella got out as well and tried to figure out where they were and why they had stopped. As they crossed the road she saw it. To large towers, twelve foot fences, and razor ribbon wire were a clear indicator to her that they were at a prison.

"Are we… going inside?" Bella asked unsure.

He shook his head, "Baby, you can't just go to a prison. It has to be pre-approved. They have to run background checks and I'd never get approved anyway."

"Oh." Bella replied looking at the huge fence and the entwined wires. "Why wouldn't you get approved?" Bella asked curiously.

"Because I have a criminal record," He stated plainly.

Edward continued to stare at the concrete wall, unsure why he felt the need to pull off in the first place. _Why am I here?_ He sighed as his eyes closed.

"_Son, you can't trust people." Dad says as his eyes shift to the window._

_He is watching as people walk into the building we have been sitting across from for more than an hour. He takes a long drag of his cigarette and blows a cloud of smoke into the car before turning to look at me. He looks upset already. This won't end well._

"_You have to take what you need or people will take from you." He says making his eyebrows move closer together._

_I nod, not sure what he wants me to say. He frowns and then grabs my face and twists it back and forth several times, like he is studying me or something. He then let's go of my face and for some reason his eyes seem to be darker than they were a few minutes ago._

"_You're going to be real pretty, Edward, way too pretty for a man. You can use that to fuck others or you will end up getting fucked yourself." He says angrily._

_He turns back to the window, lighting another cigarette._

"_The problem is that you're weak, Edward. You need to toughen up or people are going to hurt you. I have tried but you're still too soft. And that will get you killed or worse, one of us."_

"_I'm tough." I start to say when suddenly my dad turns and pushes my head forward roughly onto the dashboard. I start tearing up instantly._

"_Like I said… weak," He mutters as he turns to the building again._

_I lift my head and wipe my eyes._

"_There he is. Come on." He says as he steps out of the car._

_I come up next to him. He glances at me and pushes the hair out of my face, smiling at me, like he didn't just hurt me. He places his hand on my shoulder lovingly just like a father is supposed to and I can't help it, I smile back at him._

"Edward," Bella said, touching his arm, lightly, "Baby, someone is coming."

Edward shook his head and his eyes opened slightly as he tried to get his bearings again. He glanced at Bella who had a look of panic on her face. His brows furrowed as he pulled her close to him, trying to ascertain the threat and then noticed two guards coming their way.

"You're not allowed to loiter in this area." One of the guards said in a deep voice.

Edward moved Bella behind him in a protective manner, "We were just passing through. We'll be leaving now."

"What's your name?" The other guard asked.

"Edward Masen."

The guards looked at each other and then back at him. Edward knew then that they were familiar with his father, which could be either good or bad.

"We're on our way to Detroit..." He sighed, "Look, my father is in there. I was… curious." He grabbed Bella's hand, "Come on." He said firmly as he started making his way to the car.

The guards watched until they got inside.

"Geez, what the hell was that about?" Bella asked, terrified.

"We must have been too close. They have sensors that alert them if anyone is too close to the fence. Fuck though, did you see the look on their faces when I said my name?" Edward asked as he pulled the car out.

"No, I was too busy trying not to freak out." Bella replied with a nervous chuckle.

He smiled but only slightly, "They knew my father. I could tell."

"Do you think they will say anything to him?"

He shook his head, "I doubt it. That's not how guards interact with prisoners."

"Rosalie Hale's husband was nice to you."

He smiled, "Yeah, that's true."

Edward drove the rest of the way to Detroit in relative silence, lost in his own thoughts. When they arrived at their hotel he parked in an area that would be easy to get the car and trailer out of. They checked in and Edward quickly unleashed his Harley. Since they had left so early from Council Bluffs they had arrived in Detroit close to 6:00 in the evening. Bella walked out to him and smiled.

"Where to first, baby?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

All of a sudden his calm and cool demeanor shifted. He stepped back from her and his hands went to his knees. He took several deep breaths and looked completely lost.

"Hey babe, ya know, I'm kind of hungry. Can we eat before we do anything else?"

A few seconds later Edward stood up, seemingly relieved. Bella smiled and got on the bike, patting the front seat. He nodded and took a deep steadying breath before he got on the bike as well. Bella's arms locked around his waist and Edward squeezed them before finally starting the Harley. As Edward drove through Detroit, he was flooded with memories as they passed places he remembered as a child and adolescent. His stomach was turning and he questioned whether it was such a good idea to come to Detroit after all. He felt his heart sink as he slowed down, realizing where he was. He immediately pulled over, needing a second to regroup.

"_Can you tell me your name?" I hear someone say to me but my eyes don't want to open._

"_Edward." I think I say but I'm not sure I actually say it out loud or just in my head._

"_Relax, Edward. You've lost a great deal of blood but we're going to help you, okay?" The voice says kindly. "Can you tell me what happened?" _

_Screams, blood curdling screams. That's all I hear before I pass out again._

Edward jumped off the bike, nearly taking Bella with him. He was staring at a building across the street. Bella heard noises and turned momentarily to see several people playing basketball in the run down court behind her. She was worried about Edward and was now very concerned that maybe it was a bad idea to be here. His expression at the moment was strained, a mixture of terrified and lethal. She touched his arm softly as she had done earlier at the prison and he blinked several times.

"We lived right across the street. Right where that store is." He said slowly.

Bella looked across the way. She took his hand in hers, gripping her fingers around his.

"That's where… _it_ happened." He continued.

Bella took a deep breath and watched him, his face twisting into something hostile and fierce.

"I don't know why I came here. This is stupid." He spit out.

"Then let's go, Edward. Fuck it and fuck them for hurting you and making you feel like shit. I know they were using and that they were unstable but you were a little kid. They were supposed to protect you. You don't owe them anything." Bella spilled without thinking.

He closed his eyes, "Come on, let's go," He said, jerking her hand as he moved back towards the bike.

He drove down several more blocks before stopping at a diner. He was quiet throughout their meal and only picked at his food, eating very little.

"Maybe we're here so you can say goodbye to them once and for all." Bella said quietly.

He looked up, "What do you mean?"

"It's like that story Carlisle told you about the Phoenix." When he looked even more confused she continued, "Well, Carlisle said prison was your ashes but maybe you can't truly fly until you let go of the ashes here as well."

He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

"There's a part of you that's still here, Edward, and I don't know, maybe it will always be here but I think there was a reason you wanted to come to Detroit in the first place and until we do whatever that reason was, you will carry this anger with you. I mean damn, baby. Your whole body posture has changed in the short time that we have been here, it's like your whole aura is off or something."

He quirked the corners of his lips up, just slightly, "My aura?" He questioned.

"Yeah, your aura, I heard it on Oprah so you know it's true." Bella said with a wink.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I just don't know how to help you."

"Baby, I don't know how to help myself." He said with another sigh and then motioned his head towards the street.

Bella turned around and looked across the street and realized that a cemetery was there. _Oh shit! That must be where his mom is._ She turned back to him, reaching for his hand across the table which he willingly gave her.

"I will support whatever you want to do. Do you want to see her?"

He closed his eyes and after a moment he nodded just slightly.

"Okay, babe, let's finish up first, okay."

He nodded again and started slowly eating his food. When they had finished, they held hands as they walked outside the diner.

"Should I get flowers or something?" He asked, swallowing hard as he looked down the street at a floral shop.

"That's up to you, Helios. Whatever you do is okay."

"She liked those purple flowers. Do you know what they are?"

"Mmm, could be a few things. Why don't we take a look and see what they have."

She led him towards the florist and after perusing the flower store they came out with a bouquet of purple orchids. They walked across the street and Edward stood at the entrance. He had never actually been inside the cemetery. He closed his eyes trying to picture where she was buried and remembered the only time he came here.

_I wake up startled, where am I? I hear talking and lay perfectly still._

"_He is severely malnourished but his electrolytes are much better now. He's been sleeping well for three days and seems to be recovering better than expected." A soft female voice says._

"_That's good to hear. I have a place for him." A second female voice says._

"_He has family here?"_

"_No. His parent's said they had no family and none of his records indicate any next of kin. But I found a really nice family that's willing to take him."_

"_When are you going to tell him about his mother?"_

"_After he wakes up, the sooner the better I would imagine." He heard the voice sigh, "I'm not looking forward to that conversation. This is the part of my job that I hate the most."_

_My mom, what's going on with my mom? I think to myself._

_~adh~_

"_Edward, you aren't coming?" Mrs. Samson asks as she waits for me._

_I shake my head and throw the flowers on the ground, closing the car door. I see Mrs. Samson pick them up and come around to the driver's side of the car. She slides in with a huff and sets the flowers between us. She's been my case worker since my mom died last year. Dad's in prison and I have been in three foster homes in that time. It was mother's day yesterday and I got the bright idea that I should go to my mom's grave but now that I'm here I don't want to do it._

"_Edward, you said you wanted to come to your mom's grave."_

"_I changed my mind." I say angrily._

"_Edward, I'm here to help you. If you would…"_

_I roll my eyes and cut her off, "No, you're not. You don't give a shit about me, just like the Morgan's, the Dailey's and now these fucking assholes the Meyers." I turn to her and narrow my eyes, "What's the big deal anyway? She's been dead for a year now. Why do you care if I see her grave or not?" I ask bitterly, "Wait, are you fucking moving me again?" I yell._

"_I know that none of this makes sense, Edward, but if you would just talk to someone or allow these families to help you versus..." She starts to say but I cut her off again._

"_Fuck you, just send me away again. I don't care." I say as I turn to the window._

_She starts the car, "One day you will care and when you do, her gravesite is in the fourth row on the southeast side." She says and I can tell she is trying to stay calm and possibly not cry._

"_That's never going to happen." I say as I roll down the window and throw the flowers in the street. I can feel her eyes on me but I don't look at her._

Edward opened his eyes suddenly and looked at the flowers in his hands. "Her grave is in the fourth row on the southeast side." He said with determination.

He took Bella's hand and they strolled leisurely through the graveyard. Truth be told, Bella hated graveyards. She only visited her dads once and had not gone one single time while she was in California. When they found the fourth row on the southeast side of the lot they looked at each of the markers trying to find hers. Edward inhaled sharply when he saw her name.

"I'll give you some privacy." Bella said tenderly and then added, "I'll just be right over there, okay?" He nodded slowly.

Edward kneeled down and removed the weeds from her headstone which was simply a plate in the ground that said _Elizabeth Masen, Beloved Wife and Mother_. He wondered why it didn't have sister on it and then he remembered that she had said she had no family. He set the flowers over her name and then dug in his pocket for the picture that Esme had given him. He placed the picture underneath the flowers.

"I wanted you to have that. I think Aunt Esme would want you to remember that you were her sister too."

He stared at the gravesite, the picture he had set down in stark contrast to the coldness of the plate. He glanced around the ground and found a small rock. He removed the picture and flowers and unwaveringly scratched out the word sister and daughter under the words wife and mother. He then set the flowers back down and glanced at the picture again before setting it back underneath the flowers. He sat down with his legs drawn up.

"I like that picture. You seemed so happy. That's the image I have of you now, mama. I don't want to remember or think about what it was like in the end. How your eyes had no life in them and how different you became." He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape. "I hated you for so long but ya know what? I don't anymore."

Edward glanced at Bella who was standing uneasily near a large headstone. She gave him a small smile. He breathed in deeply before turning back to his mother's gravestone.

"I can see how you can love someone so much that they become everything to you. Your life is no longer your own as their happiness exceeds your own. I know that's what dad was to you and I can really understand how hopeless you must have felt knowing he wouldn't be with you anymore. I don't know what I'd do if Bella wasn't in my life."

Edward traced his fingers along the etching on the name plate. He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say or do.

"I'm moving to New York with Bella and I just wanted to come by and say that…" He paused and rolled his shoulders before looking down at her headstone again, "I forgive you, mama." His breath hitched at the words he spoke, "Do you hear me, mama? I forgive you. I really can't carry all of this shit anymore." He sighed and stood up, "I hope that you have forgiven yourself too."

He started walking away and made one last glance at her grave. He knew that he would never be coming back here again. This chapter of his life was officially closed. He felt a peaceful calmness wash over him and for a moment he felt as if he really could fly. When he approached Bella, she immediately wrapped her arms around him. He rested his head against hers and knew that wherever she was, he would be happy.

~ADH~

The next morning Bella and Edward headed out early as New York was still a solid ten to twelve hours away. Mapquest said ten hours but Bella knew it was more like twelve with traffic. The previous night had been pretty solemn. Edward had held her closely most of the night, he didn't seem to be having bad dreams but he couldn't let go of her either. Edward had started out the drive on their last day as Bella wanted to be the one behind the wheel as they drove into New York. She knew where she was going and wanted to drop off the trailer first. As they crossed into the city, Edward stared at the massive buildings and the enormous quantity of people walking about. As planned, they dropped off the trailer first thing.

"Helios, sweetheart, you're gonna need to keep an eye on me. The traffic is crazy and I don't want to lose you." Bella said as he got on his Harley.

"I'm sure I can keep up." Edward said with an arch of his brows.

She bit her lip, "Parking is hell in Manhattan. I think the Harley can fit in my space with me but I know someone will probably say something about it."

"Should I park on the street?"

"Hell the fuck no." She said with a frown, "We'll figure out the parking later, okay?"

He nodded and started his Harley as Bella pulled out of the U-Haul dealer. Traffic wasn't as bad as it could have been but it was still bad as she worked her way through midtown. Bella was nervous. She had a nice place in what is considered the theater district, off of 50th street and 8th, just ten blocks from central park. Her complex was nice but not extravagant, yet she still paid upwards of 3500 a month for the damn thing. Bella glanced in her rear view mirror, making sure he was still behind her. Bella pulled into the underground garage and waved for Edward to pull up beside her.

"Baby, that's my parking slot. I think if you park closest to the wall, then I can pull in next to you and still be within my space. I just won't be able to open the passenger door but I don't need to because if we are going somewhere in it then I can pull out."

Edward looked at the spot, _that's gonna be a tight squeeze_. Finally he smiled at her concerned face. She was chewing on her lip and her brow was furrowed.

"It'll fit." He said pulling in as close to the wall as he could.

Bella took a deep breath and pulled in beside him. He smiled at her as she got out and popped her trunk. Bella had a suitcase and two duffle bags. Edward grabbed her bags along with his and was maneuvering them when Bella quirked her brow at him and crossed her arms.

"What?" He asked.

"Edward, are you seriously going to try to carry all that up?"

"I'm not going to try, baby. I'm going to do it."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me at least take the suitcase."

He shrugged and then let go of the handle. Bella couldn't help the giddiness she now felt. It had been so long since she had been home. By the time she got to her door she was practically bouncing. She had left the place completely clean so it was immaculate when she walked in, just a little bit stuffy. She immediately went to the windows in the living room and opened them to let some fresh air into the apartment. She turned to Edward who was standing near the dining room table.

"Well, what do you think, Helios?" Bella asked as she took his hands in hers.

"This is… Wow!"

"Let me show you where everything is." She said enthusiastically.

Edward felt like maybe he shouldn't touch anything because everything looked expensive. Her dining room was small with an oval shaped mahogany table and chair set. She took him into the living room space where she had a dark couch with matching chairs, a large oval coffee table with two small end tables, one between the chairs and one at the end of the couch. There was a nice entertainment cabinet that matched the tables and above it, mounted to the wall, was a large flat screen television. She also had a couple of large trees, one by the entertainment center and the other by the couch. The windows were nice and large, letting a lot of natural light into the room.

"Obviously this is the living room. I just have basic cable because I am never home enough to really watch anything but I do love movies, as evidenced by the large array." She said with a grin as she motioned towards the movies like they do on the price is right.

"The bathroom," she said pushing a door all the way open, she then walked into the other room, "and this is our bedroom."

He smiled at her use of the word 'our' and glanced around the room. It was a nice size room with a large king size bed and, once again, matching dresser and nightstands. There were large windows that took up most of one wall and a small amount of another. Bella sat on the bed and pulled him between her legs. He glanced at her as her fingers moved to unbutton his jeans. She removed his straining cock and traced her tongue around the outline of his head, working her tongue in small circles until she was running it along his leaking slit.

"Bella," He groaned as she flattened her tongue and ran it up the underside of his cock.

She brought him into her mouth and sucked deeply, allowing her tongue to twirl around his girth. His hands gripped her hair as he guided her over him, getting lost in the sensations. He felt that he was close and knew as tired as he was that he wasn't going to be going all night with her and if that was the case he wanted to come inside of her pussy not her mouth. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off and pushed his jeans to the floor, toeing his Nikes off as well. Bella had been undressing but stopped as he stood there naked in front of her. His cock was standing tall and proud while his chest heaved in anticipation. He brought both his hands to his hair and ran his fingers through it before crawling atop of her.

"See something you like?" He said, his voice dripping with sex and innuendo.

Bella licked her lips and nodded.

"Get undressed, Bella." He said so close to her mouth that she could feel his warm breath.

Bella wiggled out of her pants as he rolled off of her, leaning up on one elbow as he enjoyed watching her scramble to remove her clothing. When she had removed the last of the offending articles she pushed him back on the bed. She started kissing down his well-defined chest and torso while he moved his hands behind his head. She reached his cock and licked him up and down several times before straddling his hips with her back facing him. She glanced over her shoulder giving him what she hoped was a smoldering look before she came down slowly on his dick.

"Oh yeah, Bella, you look fucking hot, baby," Edward moaned as he watched his cock move in and out of her.

Bella leaned forward, allowing her hands to move down his legs as she continued to bring herself almost all the way out of him before encasing his cock once again. Edward was in a trance watching her move slowly up and down, her hips circling him with every downward action. All the while Bella was releasing gentle moans that were rising in volume as she neared her orgasm. Her pace quickened as she let out several short, gasping breaths until her walls began vibrating against him.

"Mmmm, yeeeesssss," She moaned in almost a giggle and then looked over her shoulder again, winking.

She latched her hands onto his legs and started moving faster except now when he saw his cock it was glistening from her arousal. This alone made him twitch inside of her, taking her cue, Bella started letting out little whimpers and moans that she knew drove Edward crazy as she placed her head on the mattress between his legs. Edward let out a load groan as his hands moved to her ass, squeezing and kneading her cheeks as his cock moved in and out of her at a relentless pace towards his release.

"Fuck, baby, yes, I'm, fuckkkkk," He gasped, unable to finish his thought as his orgasm barreled through him.

His body stiffened and his grip on her ass tightened until his cock stopped moving within her. His hands suddenly dropped to his side as he tried to steady his breathing. Bella moved a few more times, ensuring that he was indeed done and then pulled off of him. She made her way stealthily to his side and threw her arms around him, kissing his chest, right over his scar.

"Welcome home, baby." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, welcome home indeed. So they have made it to NY, a little bump along the way but they made it. Special shout out to Theoneandonly Mrs EdwardCullen, see I can make a competent social worker that doesn't belong on the worst social worker in history list, hehehe, love ya babe and love all you ladies in the social work field. I know what a difficult job you all have! **

**Okie dokie, well, be sure to check out the blog (adryheat-lovinrob dot blogspot dot com) for pictures of Bella's apartment. I did pick an actual Manhattan complex so the pictures are from a one bedroom unit. I liked the floor plan and how they designed it and thought it suited Bella so I kept it that way except, well, there was no TV in the pics and honestly, who doesn't have a TV in their apartment…LOL… so next chapter we will see how things go for both Bella and Edward as they begin their new life together **

**Oops, almost forgot… The last day to make a donation for the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy and receive the entire compilation is January 15****th**** so if possible go make a quick donation (minimum is $10) and you will receive a group of over 50 one shots, outtakes and stories. The link is ****fandomfightshurricanesandy dot blogspot dot com/**


	29. Chapter 28

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear and on that note my girl had some family stuff this week and was not able to edit this bad boy so any and ALL mistakes are strictly my own.**

**So let's see what the first full day in the Big Apple has to offer?**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Bella woke and stretched, before slipping out of Edward's embrace. He frowned slightly and rolled over, mumbling her name. Bella was still in awe of the fact that she was in New York with Edward by her side. She pulled out an outfit, glancing one last time at Edward, mesmerized by his exquisitely tattooed back, a symbol of his ability to survive. She smiled and then jumped in the shower. By the time she had finished getting ready and entered the kitchen, Edward was up, and the smell of fresh brewed coffee wafted through the room. He was dressed only in his boxers and looked completely edible with his hair falling in all directions and his muscles flexing as he approached her. He had that familiar look of carnal want and need on his face. He smirked as Bella inhaled sharply still unable to believe that this incredibly handsome man was all hers. He handed her a cup of coffee with a slight cock of his eyebrow. She took a sip and sighed dramatically. It was perfect, just like the man who made it.

"You look… fantastic standing there, teasing me with that." Bella said, motioning her head towards his prominent morning erection.

He grinned mischievously as he moved closer to her and rubbed said erection against her, "he wants you."

Bella moaned involuntarily before stepping away from him, "Damn you and your sexiness. Later baby, I can't be late on my first day back." She said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

He grinned and squeezed her ass before she winked at him and stepped away again. She went to her cupboard and grabbed a travel mug, pouring her coffee inside before looking through her closet. She selected a short charcoal jacket that matched her outfit perfectly. He loved what she was wearing as she looked like some sort of cross between a businesswoman and a minx. She was wearing a light pinstriped grey skirt that came just below her knees, grey heels that had some kind of unusual print on them that gave her at least four more inches of height and a lavender blouse that buttoned down the front, showing an ample amount of cleavage. He licked his lips and just as he had done in Lake Arrowhead he buttoned a couple of her buttons. When Bella started to roll her eyes he shook his head, kissing her before she could protest.

"I wrote the directions down for how to get to your PO's office. Can you call me after you leave there?" She said, giving him another kiss on the lips.

He nodded, "You know you don't have any food in the house."

She smiled, "I know, we can eat out tonight and then go to the store and pick up some things for the week."

She started for the door and stopped, turning and strutting back to him. He was watching her with a sexy smirk on his face. She hooked her finger in the band of his boxer briefs as her other hand worked up the nape of his neck. She pulled his lips to hers where she kissed him deeply, letting her hand slip inside his boxers to cup his hard member. When he whimpered she grinned against his lips and gave him one last peck.

"Have a good day, Helios." She said, with one more squeeze of his cock before she turned abruptly and walked out of her apartment.

She giggled as she closed the door and could her him groaning loudly. In all honesty she was excited to start her day. It had been a long time since she had actually worked but more importantly even though she had just left him, she couldn't wait to return home. She thought of him and how their life came to this point as she drove to her office and parked. She couldn't erase the grin she carried all the way to her office's floor.

"Oh my god, Bella," She heard down the hall, recognizing Jane's enthusiastic voice.

"Hey Jane," Bella offered her co-worker a smile.

"Wow, you look fantastic. California sure did agree with you. So glad you are back though." Jane said hugging her and then whispered in her ear, "I have so much to tell you."

"Well, let me get settled in first. I need to meet with Mr. Jameson first. Is he in yet?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Okay, we will have lunch together and catch up." Bella said.

Jane nodded and Bella walked down the hall to her office. She stepped through the door and stood in the middle of her office. Everything was exactly as she had left it. She walked over to her desk and sat down. _Where do I begin?_ She thought as she began opening drawers and changing the calendar on her desk.

"Hey stranger," A familiar voice said from the door.

Bella sighed and looked up to see Alec leaning against the door frame. He looked good as usual in a dark suit and matching tie. He was giving her a knowing smirk but to Bella it seemed ridiculous. _Why does he have to be like this all the time?_ He strolled inside her office and took a seat in front of her desk, unbuttoning his jacket as he crossed his legs.

"You look great Bella." He said, causally.

"Thanks," Bella said, politely, swallowing the bile in her throat. Dissing him out on the street she could do but not in the office. She had to keep up with the pleasantries that working together required.

"I'm glad your back. Now we can talk more about how we are going to work towards your promotion, perhaps over dinner." He said, smiling that smile that generally had all the girls in the office swooning at his feet.

Bella opened her mouth to tell him no when her boss, Garret Jameson, walked in.

"Ms. Swan. It's wonderful to have you back." He walked over to her and shook her hand and then glanced at Alec. "Have you told her the good news?" He asked Alec.

Alec shook his head, "Not yet."

"What good news?" Bella questioned, she hated being in the dark.

"Mr. Johnson here has been offered the position in the uptown office. He will start next month. I have asked him to work with you to help go through his cases so that they can be dispersed appropriately."

Bella glanced at Alec who had an arrogant expression on his face. _That bastard is setting it up so we have to spend time together!_ Bella narrowed her eyes just slightly at him which made him smile even wider. Bella was not looking forward to this at all. Alec would be relentless which frustrated Bella. He could have any girl he wanted but he chose to pursue her continuously even though he knew she was not interested in him at all.

"That's wonderful news, Alec, congratulations." Bella said, giving him a smile that held no warmth to it.

"Why thank you, Bella. I look forward to us working together." Alec replied smugly, "And hopefully celebrating for you very soon as well."

Mr. Jameson glanced at Alec wondering what he knew. Ms. Swan was definitely one of the top three candidates for the position in the Wall Street office. He had ranked her number one until she left. He would need to see if she still carried the same fire she had before she left and then he would reconsider her ranking.

"Well, we'll let you get settled in." Garrett said, standing up. "I would like to meet with you after lunch Ms. Swan."

"Sure thing, Mr. Jameson," Bella replied.

"Catch you later, Bella." Alec said, with a smile as he followed Garrett out of her office.

Once they were out Bella closed her eyes and her forehead hit the desk as her hands rested on the back of her head. She felt overwhelmed already and longed for the tranquility that she had in California. A tranquility that was directly related to the time she spent with Edward. _I wonder how Helios is doing!_ She sighed and sat straight, firing up her computer and checking who her appointments were for the week.

~ADH~

After Bella left the apartment Edward found himself in the shower, relieving himself of the massive wood he was sporting. He had decided one thing as she walked out the door and that was that she was clearly a minx. He dressed in a pair of faded Levis with a rip in the knee and a white V-neck t-shirt. He then started really exploring the house. It was very contemporary and beautiful yet as he sat on the couch he noticed there were no elements of Bella anywhere. There were no pictures, nothing that screamed of the girl he knew and had fallen in love with. He stood and walked to the window, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the buildings across from her apartment and then down at the busy traffic.

"I should go get something to eat before seeing my PO." He said, to absolutely no one.

He shook his head and laughed at the fact that he was talking to himself. He grabbed the directions Bella had given him and the key she left behind, slipping them both into his pocket. He locked up and shortly thereafter pulled his bike out onto the busy midtown traffic. He found it odd that no one at Bella's apartment questioned why he was there. Hell, in California everyone would have already figured out who he was by now. He maneuvered his Harley through traffic until he found where his probation officer's building was. He had to park a little down the street but that was alright with him as it would give him a chance to survey the neighborhood.

He lit a cigarette and looked around, getting his bearings and determining who he should avoid. He saw a few people he identified as possible gang bangers. As one glanced at him Edward took a long drag of his cigarette, his eyes narrowed slightly as he blew out a long stream of smoke, his eyes never leaving the three men talking across the street. Suddenly the man grinned and said something to the person to his left.

"I'd stay away from them." A voice suggested from behind him.

Edward turned to where the sound was coming from. The voice was coming from an older African American man in dirty jeans and a ripped T-shirt. He was leaning against the wall gripping a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Can I bum one?" The man asked, motioning to the cigarette in Edward's hand.

"Yeah, sure," Edward placed his cigarette in his mouth and dug his pack out. He shuffled one cigarette out and then lit it for him.

"You're new around here." The man said, as he took a long drag, a look of joy on his face.

Edward frowned, "What makes you think I'm new here?"

The man smiled, "I'm here every day and have never seen you." He took a sip from a drink he had in the bag, "People don't come here unless they are looking for trouble or to see Mr. Cortez. Which one is it? You been, inside?"

Edward lit another cigarette and nodded.

"Where at?" The man asked curiously.

"L.A. County," Edward replied, drawing the cigarette back to his lips.

The man's eyes widened, "No fucking shit, how long?"

Edward blew out a puff of smoke and sighed, "Six years." Edward glanced around and the three men were no longer paying him any attention. "Hey you want something to eat?" Edward asked, turning to the disheveled man.

The man tilted his head to the side. Edward recognized the look. He didn't trust him, wondered what kind of game Edward was playing. It's the exact look Edward used to wear when someone showed him kindness without asking for anything in return.

"Is that place over there good?" Edward asked, motioning his head towards a hole in the wall hamburger joint across the street.

"Yeah, it won't kill you or give you the runs so it's alright." The man said before sucking the last bit of tobacco from the cigarette.

Edward smiled, knowing exactly what he was referring too, as there was nothing worse than getting food poisoning or eating something that would give you diarrhea when you had nowhere to really go. Edward still had an hour before he needed to meet with Cortez and was extremely hungry. He didn't like that feeling at all as it brought back to many bad memories. He directed the homeless man across the street and as they entered the restaurant a man from behind the counter came around quickly to meet them at the door.

"No, No, No, No, you can't be in here." He waved his hands angrily at the man Edward was with.

"He's with me." Edward said, with venom and the man stopped in his tracks, turning his attention to him.

"He steals…" He started to say but stopped as Edward glared at him.

"I said he is with me." He pulled out some cash, "Is my cash not good enough here?"

Everyone was quite as Edward stared down the owner of the establishment. There was definitely something about Edward that screamed, _don't fuck with me _that people picked up on immediately. The owner shook his head and swallowed before motioning with his hands towards one of the booths.

"Thank you." The man said, slipping into the booth. "My name's Randall."

"Nice to meet you Randall, my names Edward, order whatever you want." Edward said, looking at the menu which didn't consist of much.

The two men ate and made small talk. Edward spent the time educating himself about the neighborhood, what was nearby, where he needed to avoid and what gangs were in the area along with their colors, signs and leaders. He had learned in Los Angeles to determine based on the graffiti whether there were any feuds going on with the local gangs. Most gangs avoided him, he wasn't a threat to them and he never came across as scared of them. That was something he had perfected while in prison. What he discovered was that generally speaking gang members didn't care about people outside of their neighborhood.

When they finished Edward paid and then pulled out another twenty, "this should cover him for a few days. Do you understand?" Edward said, eyeing the owner who nodded.

"You didn't have to do that." Randall said quietly as they crossed the street.

Edward tapped his shoulder, "I remember what it was like."

The man turned to him, "How long?"

"Six years but in reality most of my life," He tapped the man's chest, feeling the bottle in his jacket, "You know that won't help."

The man sighed, "It makes it bearable. I won't give it up."

Edward nodded and pulled out his cigarettes and lighter, handing them to him, "Well, hang in there, Randall. I better go see Cortez."

With that Edward turned while Randall went back to his spot, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it eagerly. Edward walked into the small run down building. There were a few people already there so he took a seat not seeing anyone to check him in. An hour later a short, slightly balding man walked out and stared at Edward.

"You Masen?" The man asked disinterested.

"Yeah."

"Come on," The man Edward presumed was Cortez said as he turned around and motioned with his finger for Edward to follow him.

Edward sat down and watched as the man buried his head in Edward's file.

"Is this address correct, the 50th street location?" He asked, still reading.

"Yes."

"You have 24 hours to register at Midtown North before they issue a warrant." He finally looked up from the file, "And they will issue a warrant if you don't show up."

"I'll go right after this." Edward said, watching him.

"What can you do?" Cortez asked, eyeing him with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, what?" Edward asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

Cortez sighed and placed the file down, "What can you do? What kind of jobs have you had?" He said slowly as if he were talking to a child.

Edward frowned, "I can work on cars, bikes. I've also done some construction. I'll do whatever I need to do."

Cortez stared at him, assessing him before reaching into his drawer. He pulled out a sheet of paper and waved it at Edward. Edward rose and grabbed the paper out of his hand.

"That's a list of employers that will hire ex-cons. Do you do drugs?"

Edward shook his head as he looked over the list of places.

"Are you affiliated with any gangs now or in the past?"

Edward looked up, "No, I've never been in a gang or been affiliated with any. I don't know anyone out here aside from my girlfriend. I stick to myself primarily. I won't be a problem."

Cortez flipped through his appointment book. "I want to see you on Thursday mornings at 9:00. I won't look for you Masen. You don't show and you'll be on your way back to California." He said matter of fact.

"I understand." Edward replied.

"Good," Cortez said as he motioned with his head to the door.

Edward stared for a second and then stood, briskly exiting the room where there were already other people waiting again. Once he left Cortez' he said bye to Randall and hopped on his bike to the local precinct to register. They had treated him apathetically, neither good nor bad. He was given the standard lecture about how they would not tolerate bull shit and was once again advised that if he fucked up in any way shape or form he would be on the first bus out of town. After he stepped out of the precinct he went to light a cigarette and remembered he had given his pack away. He swung by a nearby convenience store, picked up a pack and a new lighter and then headed back to Bella's apartment. He had initially wanted to look around New York but he decided to go home instead.

"_Ms. Swan." Bella answered in her professional tone._

"_You sound very sexy right now." Edward said in a husky voice._

_Bella immediately smiled as her bottom lip entered her mouth._

"_I'm back at the house."_

"_Did it go okay?" Bella asked, noticing the change in his tone._

"_Yeah, it was fine. How's your first day back?"_

"_Extremely busy," Bella said with a laugh._

_Edward grinned, "Alright, I'll let you go. I'll see tonight."_

"_I love you baby." Bella said before hanging up._

Edward grinned at the phone and muttered 'I love you too'. The rest of his day seemed to drag on endlessly. He made several inquiries into jobs and had scheduled an interview the following afternoon with one of them. When he heard Bella's key in the door he set his sketchbook down and started walking towards the door. Bella smiled and kissed him immediately as they met at the kitchen entrance.

"Let me change clothes and then we can go out to eat." Bella said against his lips.

He hummed against her mouth, "Let me help you."

He circled his tongue around her lips while pulling her shirt out of her skirt. She moaned in anticipation as his hands steadily unzipped her skirt slipping it off of her. He stepped back slightly, unbuttoning her shirt and letting it drop down her arms. His look was predatory as his hands cupped her breasts and then unsnapped her bra. Before Bella could say anything his mouth was devouring her breast, pulling and tugging on first her right then left nipple. Without warning he lifted her up and placed her on the countertop in the nearby kitchen.

"I have wanted you all day." He said as his mouth encompassed a large amount of her now wet panties.

Bella threw her head back lost in the sensations he was creating in her and only looked down at him when she heard his jeans hit the floor. He released his mouth from her panties and literally tore his shirt off while Bella wiggled out of her now drenched underwear. His mouth latched on to her pussy and began lapping and sucking vigorously. When he stopped Bella actually let out a loud, dramatic, moan.

"Stand up, I want to try something." He said, laying a soft kiss on her hot center.

Bella started to slide off the counter and he shook his head.

"No, stand on the counter." He demanded.

Bella was a little unsure but whatever he was game for she was as well. As she brought herself up onto the counter Edward turned around and arched his back slightly and maneuvered himself between her legs. Bella smiled and realized what he wanted and squatted down so that she was right above his waiting tongue. He grabbed her thighs and once again began sucking and licking around her clit and as he did so she could see his manhood bobbing proudly. _Oh God, that's so fucking hot!_ She thought as she reached down, grasping it and stroking him hard.

"Fuuuucccckkk, Belllaaaaa," Edward groaned as he sucked her clit between his teeth.

Bella closed her eyes tightly as her body succumbed to Edward's prowess. Her breathing was erratic and choppy as he worked his tongue on her desperate pussy. Now his chest was heaving against her and she felt the pre-cum leaking from his head. She needed to lick him. She had never thought much about semen but she loved the way Edward tasted. She started moving forward and stopped midway.

"Don't drop me." She gritted out.

At first he didn't understand what she was talking about but then her body shifted as she slowly started lowering herself. He grasped around her lower back, while her legs rested against his shoulders. He held her pussy against his mouth while her soft lips kissed the tip of his cock lovingly, right before she wrapped her mouth around his girth, sucking him to the back of her throat. Her hands moved behind him so that she was gripping his ass, holding on securely.

"That feels so fucking good." He growled against her as he worked purposefully towards her release.

Edward knew exactly how to please her and as his tongue worked tight circles around her clit his grip on her lower back tightened. Bella's moans increased while his tongue and mouth worked her expertly until her body twitched and her orgasm ripped through her. Her gurgled whimpers around his cock made Edward buck against her, shoving his cock further into her mouth. She worked her tongue and teeth around him, feeling empowered by the primal sounds he was emitting. She knew he was close, she could feel his cock pulsing. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked him as far back as she possible could and swallowed, that was all it took for him as his first shot of come hit the back of her throat. She continued to swallow all that he gave her until his body was a quivering mess.

"Bella, holy shit!" Edward said as he pulled her upright, "That was… phenomenal." He kissed her sweetly.

"Helios baby, I don't know if I even want to go out anymore." Bella giggled, moving even closer to him.

"We have no food in the house." He kissed her again, "And as much as I enjoy eating you, I think I might need a little more sustenance."

She giggled again and continued kissing him, only stopping when they heard a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Edward asked, concerned.

She shook her head and kneeled down grabbing her clothes. "Can you answer that?"

"Sure." He grinned as he slipped on his jeans while Bella made a mad dash to the bedroom.

Edward ran his hands through his hair and picked up his torn shirt, smiling as he opened the door. He came face to face with a man around his age and height in a nice suit. His hair was combed back, neat and professional. The man narrowed his eyes at him and Edward reciprocated, they stood there silently staring at one another. _Who the fuck is this?_Edward wondered, already upset with the intrusion.

"Can I help you?" Edward finally asked.

"Who are you?" Alec asked, eyeing the man in front of him.

"I'm Isabella's boyfriend. Who are you?" Edward asked with bite.

Alec could not mask the surprise on his face or the feeling that he had just been punched in the gut. _Did he just say boyfriend? When the hell did that happen?_ He looked him up and down. He was well built with what looked like several tattoos. His body and face were flush and his hair was in disarray and slightly wet with sweat. It was then that Alec realized this man and Bella must have just had sex. _What the fuck! She just got home._After the initial shock of the situation passed he smirked slightly, needing to get the upper hand in the situation.

"I'm Alec. It's funny though, she didn't mention having a boyfriend at all and we spent the entire day together." Alec said with a sly smile at the expression that was now on the man's face.

"Well, I would guess she doesn't talk about her personal life with just anyone." Edward replied coldly.

Now, Alec smiled widely as he walked inside the apartment and past him, "Oh, I'm not just… anyone." He said, walking into the living room.

Alec removed his jacket and laid it across the arm of the couch as if he belonged there. He sat down and crossed his legs before eyeing Edward who was currently standing next to the dining room table.

"She didn't tell you about me, did she?" Alec asked cockily. "Tsk, tsk, shame on her, playing games with you like that." He said, enjoying that he had this man flustered.

Bella could here talking but couldn't make out who it was. She had no idea who would be coming to her house but had an uneasy feeling about it. She hurriedly walked out of her bedroom in a pair of jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts tied at the side. She was carrying another one for Edward since he had ripped his off in their earlier tryst in the kitchen.

"Here babe," She said coming up to Edward, "Who was at the door?"

Edward didn't say anything but his posture was hard and hostile. She turned to see what was making him feel that way and that's when she saw Alec sitting on her couch with that same smug expression he had earlier today.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bella practically snarled in disdain.

He smiled and stood, "I came to take you out to eat so we could discuss my promotion and how it will affect us but I see that you have company." He gave Edward a wicked grin, "Why don't you call me when you're through with him?"

Bella wasn't sure but she thought she heard Edward let out some sort of growl and for a brief moment she had visions of Edward attacking Mike at the lake. She didn't want that again. Bella placed her hand on Edward's lower back and could feel him tense up. _SHIT! _She turned back to Alec, her face expressing the harshness of her feelings at the moment.

"That's not going to happen." Bella gritted out. "I love Edward. Now get the hell out of my apartment." Bella said with anger.

His expression faltered for only a moment before he got that arrogant look on his face again. He strolled past her and then glanced at Edward, giving him a knowing smirk. When the door closed Bella moved in front of Edward and let her hands caress his back as her head rested on his chest.

"Helios baby, I love you so much."

He didn't say anything right away but after a few moments his hand moved into her hair as he rested his head down on hers.

"You… dated that guy?" He asked tentatively.

Bella sighed, "Yes, on and off for a few years."

"And, you didn't tell him about me." He queried and Bella could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I don't really talk to many people and I was so swamped today. My boss told me to work with him because he was promoted and we need to transfer all his clients." She stepped back slightly so she could see his face, "I don't talk to Alec about anything personal. I tried to keep it completely professional which is probably why he showed up here." She reached her hand up and cupped his cheek, "I love you and I want you, only you. I'm sorry. I should have handled Alec better today, made it clear that he had zero chance in hell at having what is yours."

He closed his eyes and pulled her back to his chest. They held each other closely, not talking. Edward wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. This Alec guy was apparently his competition and he didn't strike Edward as someone who would just give up on her. Unfortunately, to Edward, Alec appeared to be just the type of person Bella should be with, not some ex con who could offer her nothing. Edward was surprised at what he was feeling. He normally would be jealous but at that particular moment all he felt was his unworthiness of her. She soon kissed him tenderly on his chest before looking up at him lovingly.

"Let's go get something to eat and pick up some groceries. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get naked again." She said wagging her brows.

Edward smiled slightly and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them towards her bedroom, kissing her fiercely the entire time. Edward was not thinking about food as he brought her into the room andlaid her on the bed. He undressed her quickly and then stripped, staring at her the entire time. He crawled on top of her and entered her with a powerful thrust. _Fuck you Alec, she's mine!_

~ADH~

The rest of the week Edward and Bella fell into a comfortable routine. For Bella, she resumed her regular duties in the office along with the ones assigned to her by her boss, Mr. Jameson. Alec avoided her and when they had to work together he was distant although every so often she would catch him watching her. It was an uneasy and awkward situation. Bella would definitely be glad when he moved to the other office. There had only been one time he spoke to her about Edward and that time had left her feeling extremely troubled.

"_So that's what you want?" Alec asked, watching her._

"_What are you talking about?" Bella asked, not looking up._

"_Does he even have a high school diploma? Hell, Bella, if you had told me I needed to dumb myself down for you to take me serious, I might have considered it." He said with a sneer._

"_You're already an asshole so being dumb as well would have been overkill." Bella said with a satisfied smile and then looked up, "Besides, he isn't dumb. He's very sweet and kind and talented. He has a lot to offer and…"_

_Alec laughed, cutting her off, "Sure Bella, you keep telling yourself all that poetic bullshit but…" He paused and smiled evilly, "Do you really think he belongs here?"_

_Bella narrowed her eyes at him while he smiled and leaned back against his chair._

"_And what about work, do you honestly believe you can advance with him by your side?" He cackled and rested his arms on the table between them, "That look tells me you know you can't." He ran his finger along her hand and grinned when she pulled it back, "I can bide my time because I know," he tapped his finger on her nose, "that you will tire of him."_

"_I won't!" Bella glared at him._

"_We'll see." He said picking up the file he had been reading._

Edward on the other hand had interviewed for a position as a mechanic at a shop near Harlem. The owner was a man everyone called Sonny, he wasn't sure why but he seemed nice enough. He had told Edward to come back on Friday and he would try him out and if he 'worked okay' then he would hire him. It was Friday and Edward had already done a couple of tune ups, helped one of the other guys work on an alignment and was now under the hood of a Nissan that had just come in, trying to determine what was wrong with it. It felt good to work and so far he liked the people at the shop. It appeared that Sonny hired a lot of ex-cons as most of the other employees seemed to have served time one place or another.

"Edward," Sonny called to him.

"Yeah," Edward looked up from the hood.

"Why don't you come back on Monday at 9:00?" He said simply and then walked away.

Edward smiled and nodded, "Thank you Sonny."

"Congratulations," A man named Leroy said nearby.

"Thanks," Edward replied, unable to stop smiling.

He worked for several more hours before they closed up the shop and he headed back home. He was excited and couldn't wait to tell Bella. He was actually surprised that he made it to the apartment before she had. He went to the fridge and made himself a quick sandwich. He knew she would be cooking when she got home but he wasn't sure he could wait. He inhaled half of it before he heard a knock and set his sandwich down, wiping his hands on his thighs before opening the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

A woman who appeared in her mid to late forties was standing at the doorway. She was very beautiful with long brown hair and dark eyes. The woman was impeccably dressed with what appeared to be expensive jewelry on. She was eyeing him up and down and did not seem to be impressed by what she was seeing. He immediately felt like shirking away from her. She placed her hand on her hip and arched her brow and he immediately knew who she was.

"Who are you and why are you in my daughter's apartment?" She said with a tone that made him feel unworthy and insignificant.

Edward's eyes widened, "Mrs. Swan?" He asked, shocked.

She sighed, "And you are?" She said, tilting her head to emphasize her annoyance.

"I'm Edward."

Now it was her turn to appear shocked, "I see." She shook her head and walked past him, "I can't believe she brought you with her. Let me guess, you're living here?" She said as she sat down on Bella's sofa.

"Um, yes, I do." He walked into the living room and started to sit down.

"Do not sit on my daughter's furniture with those greasy clothes on." She screeched and Edward stopped suddenly.

"Sorry, ma'am, um, I'm going to change." He said quickly and darted into the bedroom.

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_ Edward slipped out of his soiled clothes and threw on a clean T-Shirt and jeans. He looked at the clock in the bedroom and wondered where Bella was. _Please baby, come home quick; I don't want to be alone with her_. He took a deep breath and returned to the living room.

"Can I offer you anything?" Edward asked, hoping for a distraction.

She huffed and eyed him speculatively, "I find it humorous that you are offering me something that is not yours to offer."

Edward stared at her, he wasn't certain but he felt as if she was insulting him in some way.

"A Greyhound would be fine." She said clearly annoyed and then turned to eye a ring she was wearing.

Edward stared at her, unsure what a Greyhound was. He was not a drinker and generally only had beer aside from the wine that he drank with Jasper's family. She turned to him and rolled her eyes.

"It's a shot of Vodka with Grapefruit juice. I know she has both. Can you manage that?"

"Uhh, yeah," He replied quietly.

He washed his hands over his face as he tried to control his emotions. He couldn't fathom how this woman could have raised his Bella. He opened the refrigerator looking for the vodka but didn't see it. He then started rummaging through cupboards praying that it would magically materialize as he could feel her lethal gaze upon him. He heard her huff again and reluctantly he glanced her way.

"In the freezer," There was no denying the irritation in her tone.

He closed his eyes and opened the freezer, pulling out a bottle of Grey Goose and dropping a few ice cubes in a glass before pouring the vodka and the grapefruit juice into it. He hesitantly walked into the living room, handing her the glass, hoping it was adequate for her. He took a seat and watched her sip her drink.

"So do you have a job or are you planning on living off of my daughter?"

"I have a job." Edward replied proudly.

"You're not what I expected." She continued, "Tell me about yourself, Edward?"

"What would you like to know?" He asked concerned, unsure what Bella had actually told her about him and his past.

"Don't be coy, Edward. It's not amusing. Why are you here with my daughter? What can you possibly contribute to the relationship?"

"I love Bella."

She rolled her eyes yet again and took another sip of her drink, "Edward, love isn't everything," She leaned forward and eyed him, "My daughter has worked extremely hard," she waved her free hand around the apartment, "All of this is not cheap, she has a plan for her future and I don't want her to throw all of that away because of her… fascination with you."

"I won't let her do that." Edward said with conviction.

She leaned back and narrowed her eyes at him, "Well, we shall see about that."

She sipped her drink and Edward breathed in deeply. _Where's Bella?_ Edward was beginning to panic as he hated being alone with her mom. His mom was crazy but there was something else going on with Bella's mom. She hated him and she didn't know him. When the door jiggled and opened his heart leapt.

"Edward, sorry baby, I got a call right when I was about to leave and…" Bella stopped midsentence when she saw her mom on the couch and the distraught look on Edward's face.

"Mom," Bella said walking in and kissing her on the cheek. "I wasn't expecting you."

Bella turned and smiled at Edward before taking a seat in her other chair.

"Well, you didn't return my call." She smiled and turned back to Edward, "But Edward and I were getting to know one another, weren't we Edward?"

Bella narrowed her eyes at her. She knew her mother well enough to know that she probably brought out her full-fledged ice queen persona just for the special occasion of meeting the man she deemed unworthy of her daughter. Bella turned to Edward.

"Edward, can you give my mother and I a minute."

Edward jumped out of the hot seat, "I'll just be in the bedroom."

Bella watched him walk away and then turned to her mom, "What did you say to him?"

Renee laughed, "Oh don't be dramatic Bella. Now, why didn't you tell me you were bringing back something from California?" She said with a grin.

"He's not a 'something', he's a 'someone', and he's very important to me."

"For now Bella but… what could he actually offer you that would be of value?"

"He loves me." Bella answered firmly.

Renee chuckled, "Yes, that's what he said when I asked him. Bella, you are wasting your time with this… relationship. You need to be with someone that will advance you in some way. What about that man at your office. He had promise."

Bella was seething, so much so she wasn't able to respond, afraid she would explode.

"I hate to see you sell yourself short." Her mother continued, seeming unaware of the powder keg before her.

_"Promise me that you will try to get along better with your mother. She wasn't always like she is now. She was once in love, as much as you are with Edward. Your father's death destroyed her. She was never the same afterwards. How would you be if something happened to Edward?"_

Bella closed her eyes as her grandmother's words echoed in her head. Bella tried to find it somewhere deep inside of her not to unleash the fiery bitch that always seemed to come out whenever her mother was around. She opened her eyes to see her mom watching her with a confused look on her face, obviously anticipating the bitch retort that hadn't come yet.

"I understand why you feel that way mom but…" Bella took a deep breath, "But, I'm not you and he's not dad."

Her mother rose quickly, "How…" Her face twisted as if she was in pain and then Bella saw her go into full on bitch mode. "You know nothing about my relationship with your father," she huffed angrily, "So go right ahead Bella. Throw your life away but when he leaves you or worse when he stays and destroys everything you have worked so hard to achieve, I don't want to hear about it." She said, raising her voice.

"You know nothing about him." Bella stood as well, "You are judging him based on what exactly?" She asked raising her voice another octave. "Can't you just be happy for me, happy that I found someone to love and who loves me too?"

"Bella you're being ridiculous. Of course I want you happy but at what cost?" She glared at her, "At the cost of your career, your future. How much are you willing to sacrifice for him?"

"Everything," Bella whispered.

"I see. Well, I hope he is worth it then." She said shaking her head.

Her mother turned and started walking to the door. Bella wanted to fight with her, to scream at the top of her lungs that Edward was everything to her and that a life without him would be pointless but she wasn't able to say or do anything. She was breathing hard, her heart racing uncontrollably. Her mother stopped at the door and turned around.

"I'm glad your home Bella. I know you think I'm being a bitch but I only have your best interests at heart." She said with a sigh before walking out.

Bella dropped back in the chair, bringing her head into her hands. She felt the sting of her tears and was flustered that she was allowing her mother to get to her so much. She didn't understand why everyone in New York was acting as if Edward wasn't good enough for her. She couldn't comprehend how someone who made her unbelievably happy could be considered a bad fit for her. She felt his hands move into her hair.

"Bella," Edward said softly, "are you okay?"

She looked up at him. His eyes were soft and caring, full of love and devotion and it made her cry, uncontrollable sobs. _Why can't people see him like I do?_ He immediately pulled her close to him, letting his embrace comfort her weary heart. He laid several light kisses atop her head, letting his hands move up and down her back.

"Was she, mean to you?" Bella mumbled against his chest.

"She was a mom worried about her daughter. I can't fault her for that."

"Did you hear what she said?" Bella asked, looking up at him.

He nodded slowly, "It doesn't matter. I love you."

"It does matter. How she treats you absolutely matters." Bella said with tears flowing again.

He ran his hands through her hair and held her in place, "In time maybe she will change her mind about me." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

He pulled her close to him until she stopped crying. He laid a soft kiss on the top of her head and then nuzzled into her hair.

"I got hired today." Edward whispered.

Bella smiled, raising her head, "really?"

"Yeah, the boss, this guy named Sonny, told me to come back on Monday."

"Oh baby, that's wonderful news."

He ran his fingers through her hair again, "How about I fry up those steaks" he traced his fingers along her face, "and maybe we can throw a salad together," He smiled as his forehead touched hers, "have a couple of beers and hit the bed early." He licked his lips and smirked, "since neither of us has to get up early tomorrow we can..." he kissed her lips, gently tugging on her bottom lip, "stay _up_ as long as we like."

Bella giggled and smiled, "I like that idea, a lot."

"I thought you might." He kissed her again and then stood up.

Bella watched him walk into the kitchen and stood herself, heading to the bedroom to change clothes. Once she slipped on a pair of yoga pants and a loose fitting tee she joined Edward in the kitchen and started piecing together the salad. It seemed so natural being with him like they were and in spite of how her mother felt or Alec for that matter, she loved Edward and would not give him up. _Whatever it takes!_

* * *

**A/N… so yeah Alec, smh, and Renee, YIKES! So check the blog for pictures of who I have cast in these roles (thanks Amanda for helping me find the perfect choices)… So there was definitely some good and bad in this one. Now the lemon, that was for all my h00rs in the playroom, if you remember I posted a certain picture and was desperate to have Helios and Bella try it, well, WAH-LAH, hope you all enjoyed that… and he's working, woot woot!**

**So let me know your thoughts, is Alec gonna lay back all calm and cool like? And Renee, hmmm, was she just being the Ice Queen Bitch of the East or was she looking out for her little girl? **

**And finally, a plug for my girl Kalinca62 who posted her one shot for the Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy compilation. Go check it out. It's a fantastic story! and she has already written three outtakes for it, sort of back story and those are really good as well :-)**

**Illuminating Hope  
****(www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8917747/1/Illuminating-Hope)**

**While Alice and Jasper spend a romantic weekend getaway in the Thousand Islands in upstate New York, Alice has visions of Edward and Bella's tragic love story over a hundred years ago. But is there more to their story than meets the eye? Originally submitted to FANDOM FIGHTS HURRICANE SANDY**


	30. Chapter 29

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**So the first week was a little rough for Helios and his Bella thanks to Alec and Renee, smh**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

The next couple of weeks had been highly stressful for Bella. The past week in particular marked a difficult time in her life. She found herself feeling overwhelmed both at work and at home. Unfortunately her employers had only given her a week to get up to par with everyone else which meant working a little later than expected each night. She was significantly behind with her clients and on top of that she spent countless hours studying Alec's client files. But that wasn't the worst of it; the worst had been that Alec had gone back to flirting tirelessly with her, making sure to mention all he had to offer and all that apparently Edward lacked. It didn't matter what she said to him as he didn't seem to listen and would end up becoming more relentless than normal. To top off the already crappy day she was enduring was the fact that today just happened to be her birthday, something she abhorred celebrating. She hadn't always despised this day but over the years her birthday became something to loath. Of course, Edward, who knew nothing about this wanted to take her out, to do something special for her, to celebrate. In spite of Bella's pleas to the contrary, he was insistent which had led to the argument they had that morning.

"_Bella, you're being unreasonable," he argued._

"_Why? Isn't it my birthday, don't I get to decide what I want to do?"  
_

_He started pacing and running his fingers through his hair. He then turned to her, his brow furrowed, his lips forming a perfect line. He didn't understand why she was making this so difficult, why she wouldn't let him do something nice for her. He wanted to prove to her mom and that asshole Alec that he was worthy of her, that he could do nice things for her, and, more importantly, that he could take care of her, but her reluctance was thwarting this endeavor. _

"_Don't. Fucking. Do. Anything." Bella hissed before walking out, slamming the door as she exited._

Bella was almost in tears as she looked at the clock, it was after seven o'clock and she still hadn't left. She hadn't talked to Edward all day and she felt horrible for how she had left that morning. She needed to see him and explain but she hadn't gotten the chance. Between Alec's unreasonable demands and Mr. Jameson's added research he had asked her to do for one of his Wall Street clients, she had absolutely no time to do anything. An hour later she was walking through the door to her apartment.

Bella brought her hand to her mouth immediately and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. The soulful sounds of Bobby Long were filtering through the room. She saw that Edward had set the table with her good plates and silverware as well as candles that she knew he must have bought for the occasion along with a beautiful bouquet of roses in a crystal vase. She glanced in the kitchen and the oven was open and she could smell some kind of poultry and on the top burners were a couple of sauce pans but she wasn't sure what was in them. She then saw him. He was in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt with the shoes Carlisle had bought him; he had dressed up for her which only magnified her guilt. He was asleep on the couch with one leg on the floor and his arm over his eyes. Bella walked to him with tears streaking her face and kneeled down beside the couch.

"Helios," she whispered as her fingertips ran along his arm.

His eyes shot open and he turned to her. He quickly sat up and glanced at the clock on the wall. He had just fallen asleep, having tired of waiting and worrying. He let out a deep breath and touched her face tenderly, wanting to ease her distress.

"Happy Birthday, baby. I know you didn't want anything but…"

She placed three of her fingers over his mouth and shook her head before kissing him softly.

"Everything is perfect. I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier, well, this whole week really," Bella said remorsefully.

He gave her his signature smirk and pulled her up on his lap, "I made you dinner since you wouldn't let me take you out."

She smiled, "I see that," she glanced down ashamed, "I've really been a bitch about this whole birthday thing."

He brought his finger under her chin and made her look up at him, "So are you going to tell me what the deal is with you and birthdays?"

Bella knew this was coming and cradled her head against his chest. "It's not birthdays in general because I think I would like to throw you a bash," she said with a half-smile and then sighed, "My father's birthday was a week before mine and well, my mom was so out of it when he died that she actually held his funeral on my birthday."

Bella felt his breath on her hair as he laid a gentle kiss there.

"The only person that seemed to care was my Grans, she pulled me aside when we were at the house after the services, she had made me a little cake," Bella looked up at him, "You know the cakes that are only for like two people and she had a candle in the middle. She sang happy birthday to me," Bella smiled and then frowned, "My mother forgot all together. We never celebrated my birthday after that. After a while it was as if the day never existed. When I got a little older I would always pick a fight with my mom to ensure that she didn't get the bright idea to suddenly start acknowledging my birth," Bella sighed, "I guess that's what I did with you this past week. It's just that now…" she looked away from him as tears made a trail down her cheeks, "Well now, my birthday isn't mine anymore, it's the day I buried my father."

Edward held her tight. He could feel the sadness emanating from her. He had never really celebrated his birthday because they had always been on the streets and half the time they didn't know what day it was let alone mark any special occasions. But to have a mother forget all together and, worse yet, pick that particular day to bury her child's father, Edward couldn't comprehend what Bella's mother was thinking. _There is definitely something wrong with that woman._ When the song changed he smiled and stood up, taking Bella in his arms. She looked at him confused and he spun her before pulling her back to him. Bella smiled against his chest as he began singing softly to her.

_Go to sleep, close your eyes, until the world doesn't turn  
I'll be here, right by your side, just as long as you heal  
You've been away, well so have I, but the change is in our heart  
Drums may beat, kings may fall, but blood don't wash off your clothes_

_You may feel the roads are better way to go.  
You may feel like you haven't got a place to call home  
And the time is all you when you sleep_

_Every face around will always make you weep, you're not alone  
Oh it's time to lay down where you play  
I'll be the one to watch you lay; I'll be the one to watch you lay_

"I love you, Edward." She whispered through her tears.

He kissed her tenderly on her forehead as he continued to sing. He had listened to this particular CD a lot since they got it at the show and at one point he had this song on loop until he knew every word and nuance of it. He thought it fitting that at a time where she was feeling down that this song would come on, giving him the opportunity to possibly uplift her as she had done with him the first time he heard it. When the song ended he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Let me warm up our dinner," he said with a smile, "Have a seat."

Bella quietly walked over and sat down, watching him move about the kitchen. She saw him frown at something and sigh before glancing at her. After a few moments, he came to the table and got their plates dishing out the food. He seemed hesitant and then finally set her plate in front of her.

"I'm sorry," he frowned as he sat down across from her, "It was ready a while ago."

Bella smiled, "It's perfect, baby, and I love you for doing this for me."

~ADH~

The next couple of weeks Bella and Edward found themselves in a comfortable routine. Bella gave herself an extra hour and a half after work, enough so that the bosses saw her commitment but still got her home at a decent hour. She and Edward worked out an arrangement for the cooking. After his failed attempt to make Cornish Game Hens and wild rice for her birthday, she did most of the cooking. He had told her that he had followed his aunt's instructions to the letter but it had sat to long so the hens were a bit dry and the rice had stuck together. Bella didn't care though because the gesture was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her. From what Bella could tell, Edward seemed to like going to work and indicated that his probation officer didn't give him much time or energy, but he enjoyed his weekly visits with a homeless man named Randall that he had befriended the first week he was in New York. Edward took him out to breakfast each week and made sure to leave some money with the diner to help him out. He had also taken to bringing Randall cigarettes and nonperishable foods every week. Bella never questioned it because she saw the joy that it brought Edward to help this man in a way that no one had helped him when he was on the streets. Just the other morning however, she found Edward taking some t-shirts and socks out of their packaging and placing them on a couple of his older hoodies.

"_Why are you taking them out of the bags? What if they don't fit him?" Bella asked confused._

_Edward smiled, "I don't want him to exchange any of it for money and without the wrapping he will have to keep them," Edward said with a shrug._

_Bella hadn't thought about that, "Well, why don't you take him to the thrift store, get him a couple of things he might need. It's starting to get chilly," Bella suggested._

"_That's a great idea. I will do that today," he said excitedly, "I better go. I love you."_

"Bella, you are for sure coming tonight?" Jane asked walking into her office and bringing her out of her memory.

"Yes, I'll be there," Bella said reluctantly.

"And you're bringing Edward, correct?"

Bella sighed, "Yes, he will be coming as well."

Jane smirked, "Wonderful. We can't wait to meet him," she said with a clap of her hands before she turned sharply and exited the room.

Bella had tried to get out of this but she felt obligated. Everyone was meeting at the M Bar in the Mansfield Hotel for drinks to celebrate Alec's promotion. They had already done something at work but this was an extra get together that Mr. Jameson had suggested. She had initially said no until Mr. Jameson had laughed her off and insisted she come for a few drinks. Bella stood and locked her drawers before exiting the office and heading home. When she walked in Edward seemed surprised at her early arrival. He smiled and rose from the corner chair, his favorite one as it gave him the best light, he set his sketch book on the end table and made his way to her.

"You're home early. Nice!" He said as he swooped down to kiss her.

"People from work are meeting at the Mansfield Hotel for drinks," she said and twisted her lip, trying to force a smile.

"Oh, ummm, do you want me to go as well?" He asked questioningly as his brow quirked up.

"Yes but…"

"But what, Bella?" He was growing impatient, _why can't she just spit stuff out?_

"It's for Alec."

He breathed in deeply, "Well, I am definitely going then," he said standing up straight.

Bella sighed as he turned around and marched into the bedroom. She followed and could see him laying a pair of dress slacks and a button down shirt on the bed. He threw his t-shirt off swiftly and stepped out of his jeans. Granted, Bella would have probably just gone along with Jane in what she was wearing but making Edward feel comfortable was more important to her. If her bosses and colleagues didn't like it, so be it.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with the way you dress," she said removing her clothes and pulling on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and one of Edward's t-shirts.

He sat on the bed and watched her dressing down while he was trying to dress up, "You're not dressing up?"

She laughed, "Hell no. It's after hours and I want to be comfortable."

He looked torn but Bella was determined. She was still desperately trying to counter the mean and hurtful things both Alec and her mother had said to him that first week and she was bound and determined to not contribute to his unjustified feelings of unworthiness. He didn't need to 'be' something he wasn't to fit into her life. If she had wanted a corporate kiss ass she would be with Alec. She loved Edward for who he was. Period! She walked over to him and stood between his legs.

"I promise we will only stay for a couple of drinks, make our appearance and head out."

He nodded just as Bella dropped to her knees, "Do you want me to take care of this before we go?" She smirked before nudging her nose along the outline of his cock through his boxer briefs.

He closed his eyes and groaned sexily which Bella took as a sign that he definitely wanted her to take care of 'it'. Bella pulled the band down on his boxers, allowing only his head to show. She licked around his tip, her eyes always on him. He leaned back slightly, resting his hands on the bed. His eyes were closed and his lips were already parted. Bella pushed his boxers down more and ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, hearing him moan his approval.

"Bellaaaaa," he murmured as his tongue moved languidly over his lips.

Bella hummed against his hardening length as she started sucking him vigorously, his sounds of ecstasy making her quicken her pace. Bella was proud of the fact that she was able to get him to his breaking point so quickly. She glanced up at him again and saw the telltale signs that his release was close. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his luscious bottom lip, his brows furrowed and the vein in his forehead started pulsing. _God! I love that fucking look!_ Bella moaned around him and took him even further down her throat which sent him over the edge and back as he grunted and bucked into her mouth, his orgasm leaving him panting for more. When his chest finally stopped heaving Bella kissed his tip and then tucked him back inside his boxers.

"Now get dressed, Helios, before I have my wicked way with you," she said with a wink as she stood and licked her lips.

"Didn't you just have your wicked way with me?" Edward asked as he slipped his Levis back on and a fresh t-shirt.

"I had my way with you but it wasn't _wicked_," Bella replied smoothly as she turned to exit the bedroom.

Bella walked out giggling as she grabbed her leather jacket and tossed him his Levi jacket as he came up behind her. When they got outside, he immediately got on his Harley and glanced at her. His expression said this was not optional and to Edward it wasn't. If he was going to show up at a celebration for the man who had been blatantly trying to take his Bella from him, he was arriving on his own steed. Bella smirked at him and threw her hair up into a messy bun before sliding in behind him.

"You are so fucking hot right now." She purred as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Edward grinned, _damn fucking right!_ He pulled out and before he merged into traffic Bella told him the quickest way to get to 44th and 5th. He found it rather quickly and pulled up not too far from the hotel, wedging himself between a Mercedes and a BMW. He smiled because he had found that in New York if he parked between two nice cars they would not nudge his bike at all. He got off first and then grabbed Bella by the waist and lifted her off. She practically attached herself to him, smiling the entire time. As they walked up, they saw the scowl on Alec's face as he waited outside talking to Jane.

"Jane, this is Edward. Edward, this is my friend Jane."

Edward gave her one of his panty disintegrating smiles and Bella couldn't help but grin as Jane stood there dumbfounded. He offered her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," he said in his silky smooth voice and Bella could have sworn that Jane whimpered.

Edward turned to Alec and ran his fingers gingerly along Bella's shoulders, "I hear congratulations are in order."

Alec tried to keep his calm and cool demeanor but he was failing miserably, "Yes, it is, nice pay increase as well," he added smugly.

"Well, that will be good, when you find a girl of your own," Edward replied calmly before kissing Bella on the forehead, he didn't have to see Alec to know that he was seething.

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked Bella in that deep and sexy voice that made her weak in the knees. He allowed his lips to linger and kiss her lightly again while Bella hummed a yes, slightly turned on by Edward marking his territory.

As they walked inside, Edward pulled her closer to him. Most people in the bar were business men and women in suits so needless to say Bella and Edward stood out in their casual attire. Bella looked around and found some of her co-workers. She took a deep breath and tugged on Edward's hand, motioning with her head in the direction of the already loud table. As they approached, Bella saw a couple of the women mumbling to each other as they looked Edward up and down while the men seemed to be eyeing him curiously.

"Bella, have a seat," Mr. Jameson said boisterously, having already had several shots of whiskey.

Bella smiled and as she slipped into the booth she introduced Edward, "Mr. Jameson, this is Edward. Edward, my boss."

"It's a pleasure," Edward said as he slid in next to Bella.

They ordered drinks and then Bella saw Alec stalking over to the table.

"Ah, the man of the hour," Garrett said loudly, motioning for Alec to sit down.

Alec was in a conundrum, he wanted to emphasize how Edward didn't belong there but if he did so it would make him look petty in front of Mr. Jameson. Jane sat next to him and smiled. She had already had a few drinks and had been coming on to him. She wasn't a horrible option but he wanted Bella. Alec glanced across the table and Edward was whispering something to Bella and making her smile. It was as if they were in their own little bubble and Alec was desperate to pop it.

"Garrett, there's a motorcycle right behind your Benz," Jacob Wolfe said coming up to the table. He then turned to Bella, giving her a sweet smile, "Ms. Swan, glad you could make it," he said, ignoring the man sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe, this is…" She started to say but was cut off.

"Ah Bella, this is after hours, call me Jacob," he said, blatantly flirting with her.

"Jacob, this is my _boyfriend_, Edward Masen. Edward, this is Mr. Wolfe, he oversees the uptown practice," Bella said while squeezing Edward's thigh, hoping to alleviate some of the tension she could sense from him.

Jacob now turned to the man sitting with Bella. In truth, he had wanted Bella to apply for the uptown position so that he could see her more, maybe see her on the side but she was not interested in that and instead he got Alec, who he could see out of the corner of his eye. Alec was also eyeing the man with Bella. He had a look of disdain on his face and Jacob couldn't help but smile as he reached his hand to the man.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I wasn't aware that Bella was involved with anyone." Jacob said taking a seat, in his head he added, aside from Alec. He had heard rumors that the two of them had been secretly dating but he didn't see Alec as much competition for him.

"So there's a motorcycle behind my Benz? It's not touching it is it?" Garrett asked a little concerned with his colleagues behavior. They had rules against fraternizing with employees but most especially those in talks for management positions.

Jacob turned to him, "Nah, it's not too close."

"I can move it if you'd like," Edward offered, not wanting there to be a problem.

"The bike's yours?" Mr. Jameson questioned and Edward nodded. Mr. Jameson glanced at Bella and smirked, "So you rode here with him?"

Bella looked at him confused and finally nodded, "Yes, we like to ride together."

"Ah, I remember those times," Garrett said with a longing smile.

Bella started to remove her jacket and Edward immediately helped her and then removed his. Suddenly he felt all eyes on him and realized that they were looking at his tattoo. Bella smiled at him and squeezed his hand, hoping to reassure him that everything was okay.

"Wow, that's nice," Seth, one of Bella's coworkers, said as he moved Edward's arm so he could look at the tattoo in detail.

Edward glanced at Bella, unsure what he should do because his instinct was to punch the guy but he could tell the guy had already had too much to drink. Bella gingerly removed Edward's arm from Seth's Kung Fu grip and frowned at him. _Honestly Seth!_

"Edward designed that himself. He's a fantastic artist," Bella said proudly.

"Wow, that's really good, Edward," Mr. Jameson said, admiring Edward's forearm. "Do you paint or sketch or..."

Alec clapped dramatically, making everyone stop talking and turn to him. He downed his drink and cocked his head to the side slightly and with a superior expression began talking.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we have ourselves a bonafide art prodigy over here, perhaps one day we will be seeing your work on display at the Met," he said with bite as he eyed Edward before continuing, "But in the meantime, what do you do to pay the bills, Edward, since obviously you aren't famous right now because I have never heard of you," he said with a hearty laugh although no one else was laughing.

Jacob had to fight back the chuckle he wanted to expel. Alec was shooting himself in the foot, as his jealousy took hold of him. He was not playing the situation very well and now Bella was glaring at him, ready to pounce. _God, that's hot!_ Jacob thought as Bella narrowed her eyes at Alec while her boyfriend squeezed her hand. Her boyfriend, Edward, then turned to Alec and Jacob sat up straight. He wasn't sure how to interpret the expression on Edward's face. _He won't really hit him, will he?_

"I have no illusions of myself and I don't pretend to be something I'm not. My family and friends enjoy what I draw and that's what matters to me," Edward said calmly, trying desperately not to jump across the table and knock that fucked up grin off of Alec's face.

"Yes, that is what matters isn't it, Mr. Johnson?" Garrett turned to Alec giving him a look that told him what the only acceptable response was.

Alec smiled brightly, "Of course. I apologize, Edward, if I offended you," he reached his hand out to him, "No hard feelings," he said, smiling like he had won some kind of battle.

"No, of course not," Edward replied taking his hand in his, squeezing his fingers tight enough to cause Alec to wince slightly.

The table remained quiet for a moment and then everyone started interacting with one another, laughing and joking. Edward was nursing one beer as he felt he needed to keep his wits about him. Not simply because he would be driving, although that was a factor, but also there were now two adversaries vying for his Bella's attention. Both participated in the conversations at the table but every time Edward met Alec's eyes they were cold and calculating. Edward didn't trust him at all but at least he could predict his behavior. Mr. Wolfe on the other hand was much harder to anticipate as he was very slick. Edward had caught him a couple of times watching Bella and then he would glance Edward's way giving him a smile as if he had done nothing wrong. Edward was immensely thankful that the promotion Bella was up for would not be in Mr. Wolfe's office.

"This must be so different than California?" Jane asked, looking on dreamily.

"It is, but I grew up around Chicago and Detroit so I am used to big cities," Edward replied, taking a sip of his beer.

"Do you miss California?" Alicia asked, batting her lashes shamelessly.

"Umm, I miss my Aunt and Uncle and," he glanced at Bella, "our friends."

Bella smiled and nodded and then turned to Garrett, "That reminds me, Liam Whitlock told me to tell you hello," Bella said.

"Liam? How do you know Liam?" Garrett asked surprised.

"He's our friend's dad," Bella replied.

"Little Jasper is your friend?"

Bella and Edward both laughed, "Well, he isn't so little anymore," Bella said with a giggle.

Garrett looked down at his drink, a forlorn look on his face before glancing back to Bella, "It was awful what happened to him."

"It was," Bella replied softly.

"But things are good with him and his family?" Garrett asked. Bella nodded and he smiled, "We haven't talked in years. What a small world."

Bella and Edward stayed for another hour, just long enough for people to give their toasts to Alec on his promotion. Isabella's was short and sweet, a simple congratulations but internally she added a thank God you won't be around anymore to bother me. Once the toasts were done, Edward led a slightly tipsy Bella towards the door. She suddenly stopped and dashed back inside towards the restroom. Edward grinned and watched her retreating figure and pulled out a cigarette, giving a head nod to Jacob who was also outside.

"You're a lucky man," Jacob said smoothly.

"I know," Edward replied before bringing his cigarette to his mouth.

"I'd say I hope it works out for you two but, really, that would be lie," he said with the same smile he wore in the bar.

Edward took a long drag and blew out a puff of smoke. He was debating on how he should respond. It was clear that Jacob was challenging him and felt Edward was not a worthy rival for Bella's affections. But, he was also one of Bella's bosses so Edward couldn't hit him. He took another drag of his cigarette and arched his brow.

"Well, I could wish you luck in your pursuit of her but it would be fruitless," Edward said calmly as smoke blew out of his mouth, "If Bella had wanted you or Alec she would have had you already," he continued.

"What makes you think she hasn't?" Jacob asked smugly.

Edward narrowed his eyes and clenched his free hand at his side as he drew his cigarette to his mouth. He breathed in the tobacco hoping it would calm the desire to beat the shit of this man who was saying he had sex with Bella. Bella had never mentioned him before and he hoped that if she had been with this man that she would have told him about it. He exhaled before getting a small smirk on his face.

"Even if she had been with you, you must not have been memorable enough to continue seeing," Edward said watching Jacob's expression falter slightly.

But before Jacob could respond Bella walked out and observed the situation before her, trying to figure out what had transpired. Edward took a deep breath and took another drag of his cigarette, dropping the butt and smashing it with his boot. He exhaled his smoke in Jacob's direction and then took Bella's hand in his, leading her to the Harley. He started the bike but before he pulled out he twisted around and kissed her, long and hard and with purpose. When he was done, Bella was breathless. As Edward turned back around, he noticed Jacob was now crossing his arms, not nearly as smug as he had been only five minutes before. _Fuck you, Jacob! She's mine._

~ADH~

The month of October seemed to go by much easier for the two of them. Edward was immensely relieved that Alec was no longer in the office with Bella so he didn't have to worry about her running into him. The Jacob situation however was proving to be problematic as he had dropped by her office building on several occasions on the auspice of helping Mr. Jameson with the promotion. On one of these occasions Bella had told Edward that Mr. Wolfe had offered to take her out, so that he could help her learn what she could do to improve her chances. Thankfully she said no, without hesitation.

A week before Halloween Edward had finally conceded and accepted a phone from Bella. That was a few weeks ago and although he complained that he didn't need a phone, he was actually enjoying it as Bella would often send him random texts throughout the day telling him she loved him or sometimes that she couldn't wait to fuck him.

**B: Will be a tiny bit late tonight, can you order a pizza when you get home? **

**E: ok, what kind?**

**B: You know what I like.**

**E: I didn't know they had Helios cock on the menu.**

He grinned and quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching him which was kind of silly considering it was already after hours and no one else was there but Sonny, who was in his office. There was no reply right away and he wondered if maybe he didn't have this sexting thing down as well as he thought he did. When his phone dinged again he was relieved.

**B: I'm still in my meeting and now all I can think about is your cock covered in pizza sauce, Yum **

**E: I'm game if you are.**

**B: I am so game, see you tonight.**

**E: ok, love you**

**B: luv u 2**

Edward smiled and slipped his phone back in his pocket. He generally didn't stay late but he had wanted to finish the Focus that he had been working on. The shop was quiet, just the way he liked it. Several of the guys had left a little early to hit a local bar but Edward stayed behind. Although he had made friends with several of the other mechanics it wasn't the same as what he had with Jasper. Bella had told him he needed to try and had encouraged him to go out with them but he never did. Once he had finished replacing the starter, he figured he would wash up and head back to the house. He pushed the door open, a smile on his face as he imagined what tonight would bring as his Bella seemed to be feeling a little feisty; something that always proved to be hot as hell.

"Oh, fuck," Edward groaned and backed up against the wall.

Leroy was sitting on the toilet with his head back, his arm was tied up and there was a needle on the ground with an old spoon and a lighter lying beside it. Edward's heart raced and his throat was suddenly as dry as the desert as he involuntarily licked his lips. His hand grasped his arm tightly as he started running it nervously up and down the tracks there. Leroy lifted his head slightly, his eyes were glassy and unfocussed and he wore a lazy smile on his face.

"You want some, Edward?" He asked closing his eyes again, "I'll hook you up, man. Just don't say anything to Sonny."

Edward hit the back of his head against the wall, wanting to move but afraid that he might actually move towards versus away from the Heroin that was calling him, whispering to him, _one hit, baby, just one_. Edward squeezed his eyes shut and brought his fists to his temples and pushed, hoping to quiet the voice in his head that was reawakened being in the presence of its salvation.

"It's good shit, Edward. I can tell you want some," he heard Leroy say slowly.

Edward shook his head and pounded the wall beside him until the pain brought him out of his frozen state and he could free himself from the confines of the hell he knew would ensue if he stayed any longer. He swallowed thickly and found the will to step away from the wall and slink out of the bathroom. His eyes stung with unshed tears as he forced his body to go in the opposite direction than what it wanted. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and jumped on his Harley, pulling out of the shop recklessly and hearing a car screech behind him. Edward couldn't remember the drive to the apartment or even entering the door. He was pacing frantically throughout the living room. Finally he pulled out his phone to call Carlisle but got his voice mail. _FUCK!_ He knew that he couldn't call Bella because she was in her meeting. He started dialing again.

"_Hey, man, what's up?" Jasper said, excited to hear from his friend._

Edward couldn't say anything. He closed his eyes tightly, just hearing Jasper's voice made his heart hurt. Edward hated that he now knew what it felt like to have friends, to have someone that really got you and wanted what was best for you, because now he could feel the pain of its loss. When he was on the streets and even in prison he looked out for only himself and managed but now he felt like a mess, like he could easily be weeping in the middle of the living room. _WEAK!_ He heard his father's voice echo in his head and closed his eyes even tighter, trying to stop the tears that wanted to come.

"_Edward, fuck, what's going on?" Jasper asked, starting to panic._

"_Bella is still working so I stayed late..." Edward paused not saying anything for a long time._

"_What happened?" Jasper asked, clearly worried._

"_I walked in on my co-worker doing smack. He offered me some."_

"_Oh fuck! Edward, are you alright?"_

Now Edward really wanted to cry. His friend was worried about him, he had half expected that Jasper's first response would be, did you use? But no, that wasn't Jasper. Jasper thought the best of him; he never assumed Edward would falter.

"_I left. I didn't use," Edward said, swallowing hard._

"_I know you didn't, Edward. When is Bella getting home?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Both men were quiet for a bit, both contemplating._

"_Without the risk of sounding like a chick, I wish you were here. We could go riding or something. I really miss you," Edward said running his hand through his hair._

_Jasper smiled, "I miss you too, man."_

Edward heard a click and glanced at his phone seeing that it was Carlisle. Edward knew that he needed to talk to Carlisle. Carlisle would know what he needed to do.

"_Hey, can I call you back? Carlisle's trying to call me."_

"_Yeah, sure, call me back though," Jasper said before hanging up_

Edward breathed in deeply before clicking over to Carlisle. He started pacing again, slightly concerned with how Carlisle might respond. He worried that he might be angry at him or worse, disappointed that he had even considered using. Edward could handle the anger but he wasn't sure he could handle the disappointment. His heart ached as he heard Carlisle's caring and calm voice on the other end.

"_I saw that I missed your call."_

"_I, umm, I walked in on someone using. It scared me," Edward said low._

"_Where are you, son?" Carlisle asked lovingly._

"_The apartment," Edward replied, unable to stop the tears coming down his cheek._

"_Are you sitting down?"_

"_No, I'm walking. Why?"_

"_Sit down, Edward. It will help settle your mind."_

Edward shrugged and sat down in his chair. His head immediately went between his legs. The weight of what he had witnessed making it difficult to breathe. He could feel the tears falling and did not have the will to stop them. Flashes of the life he had before he went to prison ran through his mind like a sad and desperate movie. Carlisle listened to Edward's raspy breaths and when he heard him inhale deeply several times he began speaking again.

"_Edward, tell me everything that happened," Carlisle said calmly._

Edward closed his eyes and blew out another loud breath as he relayed every detail of what occurred and then answered questions that Carlisle had. Carlisle kept his voice gentle and caring. He held no judgment. His voice encouraged Edward to reveal every thought and, in turn, feeling about what had just transpired at the shop, including his struggle to leave the bathroom. When Edward finished he leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"_Edward, I am incredibly proud of you," Carlisle said._

Edward could picture him perfectly and couldn't respond. He had always wanted to hear that from his father but never received it. His father's love had always been conditional while Carlisle's was pure, as a father's should be. Carlisle didn't care that for a moment in that bathroom Edward wanted to tie his arm up and feel the slow and steady ecstasy of the Heroin invading his system. He was only proud of the fact that Edward had abstained, that he had called him instead of using.

"_Will you do me a favor, Edward?" Carlisle asked softly._

"_Anything," Edward quickly replied._

"_Will you look into some NA meetings out there?"_

_Edward hesitated but then sighed, "Yeah, I will. Can you stay on the phone with me for a little longer?" Edward asked quietly, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts._

"_For as long as you need me," Carlisle answered lovingly._

That statement alone did it for Edward as he felt tears coming out of his eyes again. Carlisle began talking about random things happening around town. His classes and some of the crazy students he had and, of course, Esme. It was hard for Edward to hear about his aunt because he missed her kindness. He missed them both. He loved being with Bella but everything else felt so detached. Thirty minutes later Edward heard the key in the door.

"_Bella's here now."_

"_Alright, Edward, is it okay if I call you tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, will you tell my auntie that I'm ok? I know she worries about me."_

"_I will," Carlisle said before hanging up._

Bella was excited to be home. After Edward's text earlier she was antsy to get him all to herself. That and the fact that neither had to be up early. While most people looked forward to Friday's so they could go out partying, Bella looked forward to it because it meant sleeping in and morning sex that led to afternoon sex that led to evening sex. Saturday's she and Edward rarely left the bedroom. As she stepped through the door she thought it odd that she didn't smell pizza, she was really hoping it would be here already.

"Hey babe, where's the pie?" Bella asked, kicking off her heels and hanging up her jacket.

Edward didn't reply and when she came in she saw him sitting in his chair, his head turned to the window, gazing into the night. He looked distressed and as she approached him she could see that his face was flushed and his eyes were red. _Has he been crying?_ She pulled her skirt up slightly so that she could kneel next to the chair.

"Edward, baby, what's wrong?"

He turned to her and the heartbreak was evident as he pulled her up onto his lap. Bella rested her head against his chest and could hear the rapid beat of his heart. His hand was entwined in her hair and his face was nuzzled against the top of her head, breathing her in, needing her to make things feel normal again.

"I love you, baby," Bella said sweetly as she snuggled up closer to him.

He breathed in deeply and held her even closer. Bella wasn't sure what had transpired in the short amount of time from the sexting to now but it had upset him greatly. She knew he would tell her when he was ready and she wouldn't push it. She could tell that what he really needed at the moment was to hold her and if that's what he needed then that's what she would give him without question.

* * *

**A/N… Ahhh, so let's see, first off, you didn't really think I could pass up on Mr. Wolfe being Jacob did you? LOL, I couldn't help it. And of course Alec totally made an ass of himself, hehehehe, and Renee, ya know I have no words other than if there was an award for worst mother's in the world she would so be a frontrunner…LOL… And yeah, that was pretty rough for Edward at the end. I know he has been clean for eight years but he had done it without any temptation. He was in prison and then his own self-imposed imprisonment at Esme and Carlisle's so this was actually the first time he came face to face with his demon.**

**Alright peeps, until next time, oh, and check out the blog for some pictures of the bar they went to. Also, I have started a Rob group on Facebook called It's a Rob Thang! it is currently an open group but after a week or so I will make it private. Here is the description for the group in case you are interested in joing it.**

**It's a Rob Thang! (www dot facebook dot com/groups/276322669161839/)  
****This is a group to love on the Pretty... I would like this to be a safe place to discuss Rob's movies, premieres, interviews, etc. Although everyone knows I am an avid supporter of Kristen and believe in RK, that is NOT what this group will be about. There will be no chatter about his love life AT ALL and definitely no tabloid fodder in this group.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Yeah, that was a little rough for Helios wasn't it?**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Bella finished basting the turkey yet again and pushed it back into the oven. She glanced at the clock knowing her mother would be arriving within the next thirty minutes. This would be only the second time her mother would be interacting with Edward since their dreadful first meeting just four days after Bella had returned from California. Bella had spoken to her mother a few times since then but as usual things were strained between the two of them. So when her mother called asking to spend thanksgiving with her and Edward, Bella was naturally surprised. Her mother had assured Bella that she would behave and that she only wanted to get to know Edward better. Initially Renee had wanted them to come to her house but Bella refused, figuring Edward would feel much more comfortable, considering the circumstances, at their own apartment. Reluctantly her mother had agreed. Unfortunately, Edward had been antsy and nervous all morning, so much so that he didn't even want to have sex which was something that never happened.

"_Edward, calm down," Bella said distractedly as she continued stuffing the turkey._

_When he didn't answer her she glanced at him and saw him looking out the window, scratching at his arm. She watched his face twist in concern. Ever since seeing Leroy he had struggled with memories of his previous life. There had been times he woke up in a cold sweat, gripping his arm so tight that Bella was actually afraid he might hurt himself. She had encouraged him to do as Carlisle had suggested and find a Narcotics Anonymous meeting that he could attend. He hesitated but after a week of nightmares and cold sweats he had done it. For the past week Edward had been attending meetings each night after work but to Bella he seemed to be lurking which she surmised was better than nothing at all. She had hoped he would be looking to find a sponsor by now. Although, in a way, Carlisle had sort of become that for him as they talked nightly. She just wished she knew how to help him as everything seemed to frustrate him as of late. Luckily though, earlier this week Leroy had been fired which had helped Edward tremendously as Leroy always seemed to be watching him, a constant temptation._

"_Edward?" Bella called to him, washing her hands and then striding to his side. She rested her hand on his lower back but he was unresponsive to her touch, "You are so nervous and upset, maybe you should hit a meeting or something, it might help you relax."_

_She saw him frown and without a word he pushed past her, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door on the way out. Bella closed her eyes as tears began to form._

Bella's timer went off, pulling her out of her memory and telling her that it was time to start boiling the potatoes. She glanced at the clock again. He had been gone for over three hours. _Where is he?_ She worriedly started the water and precisely quartered the red potatoes in the sink. Once they were in the water she grabbed the hard-boiled eggs from the refrigerator, operating on auto pilot as she started peeling the shells off the eggs. She heard a knock on the door and looked towards it. Bella didn't move for a moment but then took a deep breath and wiped her hands on her apron. _Game on, Bella!_ She hesitantly opened the door to find her mother standing in the doorway, holding her pecan pie in one hand, a holiday specialty, and a bottle of wine in the other. Her mother greeted her with a welcoming smile and Bella couldn't help but feel slightly optimistic about the possibility of her mom and Edward getting along.

"Happy Thanksgiving, mom," Bella said, kissing her on the cheek and taking the pie out of her hand.

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart," Renee said, stepping inside, "What can I help with?" She asked as she set the wine on the counter.

"I was starting the deviled eggs."

Her mom nodded and immediately gathered the eggs and then went to the refrigerator to get the mayonnaise, mustard, and Worcestershire sauce. Bella smiled as she started getting the candied yams together. It had been a long time since she and her mother had worked alongside each other in the kitchen and it felt surprisingly carefree. They chatted about nothing in particular until Renee noticed that Edward wasn't around.

"Where's Edward?" She asked calmly, remembering the promise she made to herself to try and reserve judgment.

"He's at a meeting," Bella said casually as she continued to prepare her yams.

"It's Thanksgiving, what kind of meeting could he be attending on a Holiday?" Renee laughed and then sobered quickly as she saw her daughter sigh.

"Isabella, what kind of meeting is he at?"

"An NA meeting," Bella whispered.

Renee stared at her in disbelief. _How could she be that stupid? Did she not learn anything from her father? _Renee took several deep breaths trying to calm the rage that was building inside of her before she walked around the counter to her daughter. She brought her hand to Bella's face, gripping her cheeks and turning her so that she was looking at her. Her daughter's eyes were red and glassy, she had been crying.

"Is he using?" Renee asked forcefully.

"NO! He's just…" Bella tried to turn away from her mother's icy glare but Renee gripped her cheeks firmly so she couldn't move. "He's been clean for over eight years and he saw someone using and it made him think about it. He's going to NA as a precaution, that's all," Bella practically yelled as she stepped back from her mother. "He's not using," Bella said indignantly.

"He will," Renee coolly replied as she went back to making the deviled eggs, "You think they won't but they always do."

"You're wrong, mom," Bella said finishing up the yams, "He loves me. He wouldn't do that to us. He knows what it was like for me when dad died."

Renee paused, her breath caught in her throat, "He knows about your father?"

"Yes, I told him," Bella glanced at her and could see that her mom had a pained expression on her face.

"Well, that surprises me," Renee said swallowing hard as she wrapped the eggs with cellophane and placed them in the refrigerator.

As Bella started to say something, she heard the key in the door and turned quickly, her heart beating rapidly. Edward hesitantly walked inside and gave her a small apologetic smile as he approached. He kissed her softly on the forehead and muttered, 'I'm sorry', causing Bella to gasp and cry simultaneously. She didn't realize until that moment the magnitude of her fear for him. She knew in her heart he wouldn't use, but without him talking to her she worried about all sorts of other possibilities, like fighting or him just leaving for good.

"Can we talk for a moment?" He whispered against her forehead. She nodded, unable to form words just yet. He took his hand in hers and turned to Renee, "Ma'am."

Renee sighed, "Hello Edward."

"Mom, when the oven beeps can you put the yams inside and finish the mashed potatoes, they are almost ready?" Bella asked quietly. Renee nodded and waved her off.

Bella led Edward into the bedroom so they could have some privacy. He immediately sat on the bed and brought her between his legs, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and resting his head against her stomach. Bella's hands gently ran through his hair, as he pulled her closer to him. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before he gazed up at her, looking very much like a lost little boy, needing reassurance that he was forgiven.

"I'm sorry I walked out like I did."

"I was trying to help but nothing I was doing was working," Bella said as she tried to hold back her tears, "I didn't think you were going to use, I just…" Her words were trapped in her throat.

Edward stood and held her tightly, "You did nothing wrong. I overreacted. I'm frustrated, Bella. I'm angry that I am craving it after eight fucking years," he said fiercely. "I'm pissed that I can't get a grip on this, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"I believe in you, Edward," Bella said with a raspy breath. "I believe in us."

"I won't let you down, Bella," he bent his knees so that they were eye level, "I won't do what your father did, I promise you that." The sincerity in his eyes told Bella everything she needed to know.

"I love you, Edward," Bella said before kissing him.

He pulled her onto the bed where he kissed her tenderly, lovingly. His legs encompassed her as he brought her flush against him, unwilling to move away from her. He had spent the last three hours walking around Manhattan. He had called Carlisle and then hit a meeting which had helped. Edward felt lost and, more importantly, he felt weak. He was frightened that he would succumb to his desire and in turn destroy everything he had with Bella. There was also a part of him, albeit small, that felt he should free Bella from the pain he saw in her eyes when he walked out on her for a simple suggestion. But he wouldn't let his thoughts linger there because if he did, he could talk himself into doing something that would change their lives forever. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Bella.

"We better go out there," Bella murmured against his lips, bringing him out of his internal turmoil.

He nodded and broke their kiss completely. With a sigh, he rose from the bed and took her hand in his as they walked out to the kitchen. Her mother had brought out the turkey and was placing the yams inside the oven. Not long after, Bella and her mother placed the turkey and all the fixings on the counter, buffet style. Renee then turned to Edward and handed him the carving knife.

"Would you carve the turkey, Edward?" Renee asked, glancing at Bella who was smiling brightly.

Renee and her daughter had not seen eye to eye on many things after her father passed away. She recognized that as a mother she had been lacking in parental guidance but Phil's death had sucked the life and spirit out of her, something she never got back. After meeting Edward the first time, she hadn't talked to Bella for close to a month and when she had, Bella had been very determined.

"_He's a part of me and if you can't accept him then, well, you can't be in my life."_

Renee had been at a loss but in the end she was not willing to lose her daughter over this man and if that meant that she had to play nice with this Edward person then she would do it. She watched as he reluctantly carved the turkey. _Has he never done this before?_ She felt Bella's eyes on her and quickly shrugged and then offered Edward a smile of encouragement when he glanced at her for approval.

"Everything looks and smells amazing," Edward said as he kissed Bella lightly.

"Thank you, baby," Bella replied and then glanced at her mom, "It's been a long time since we did this with all the fixings. We're going to have leftovers for a month."

Renee laughed, "Yes, turkey sandwiches for a week." She touched her daughter's hand, "It has been a long time hasn't it?"

Bella nodded and then breathed in deeply before motioning to the food, "Dig in, let's not let it get cold."

Dinner was filled with laughter and light conversation as Renee asked Edward questions about his aunt and uncle, his life in California and how he liked New York. Edward was careful not to mention his time in prison and minimized his homelessness. Bella quickly shifted the conversation back to her mother's work and then they spoke about the possibility of Bella being promoted. Bella had been extremely nervous about them all being at the table together but it had turned out quite well.

"Excuse me," Bella said rising and heading to the bathroom.

Renee watched Edward, whose eyes were following Bella. He smiled as the door shut and then turned to eating his food again. Renee needed to know more details about his addiction but also anticipated that Bella would thwart any conversation that broached the subject. She leaned back slightly and sipped her wine, figuring now was as good a time as any since Bella was out of the room.

"So, Bella tells me you're an addict," Renee said, eyeing Edward as she set her glass down.

Edward swallowed his food and set his fork down, "Yes, I have used in the past."

Edward leaned back in his chair and involuntarily ran his hand over his arm, a nervous habit, but something that Renee picked up on quickly. _NO! NO! NO!_ She thought as she distinctly remembered her husband doing that same thing when he thought about using. Her heart started beating swiftly as visions of her husband flashed through her mind, him laughing and smiling, him holding Isabella, him making love to her and then the visions morphed into him lying lifeless on their bed, dead from an overdose. Tears filled her eyes as she rose and started for the door just as Bella was walking back into the dining room.

"Mom, what's going on? Where are you going?" Bella asked confused.

"I… I can't…" Her mother muttered as she grabbed the door knob.

Bella turned to Edward who looked just as confused as Bella, he shrugged his shoulders unsure what had happened. Bella dashed out of the apartment, catching up to her mother at the elevator.

"Mom, wait, what happened?"

Renee turned to her, "You didn't say he was a Heroin addict."

Bella dropped her head, "I'm sorry. I should have. I wasn't sure how you would respond."

The elevator opened and Renee stepped inside, "Your father quit when you were born. Do the math, Bella," she tossed her hair back, her expression hard, "He's craving and no matter what you believe, you will never be enough for him."

Renee pushed the 'close door' button on the panel, hearing her daughter gasp as the doors shut. Renee leaned back against the elevator walls, looking up at the ceiling. Tears were streaking her cheeks as she remembered a love she once had, the pain of burying that love and the hurt at the recognition that she wasn't able to prevent the inevitable. She wiped under her eyes as the fear that her daughter was following in her footsteps coursed through her. _Dear God, please give Edward the wherewithal to leave before it's too late for my daughter._

~ADH~

The weeks following Thanksgiving were difficult. Bella in her distraught state had told Edward what her mother had said, regretting it the minute the words were out of her mouth. Now Edward seemed to be in a funk of sorts. He only left the apartment to go to his job. He continued to attend meetings after work but refused to put in any effort to find a sponsor. She was glad that Jasper and Alice would be coming in a few weeks as she hoped that would make him feel better.

Bella was in the bathroom getting ready for tonight's Christmas dinner and reception at the 21 Club. She would have preferred to stay at home in bed with Edward but this event was required. She was just nervous. Not about Edward, but about the announcement. Edward was not really happy about going and unhappier about having to wear a tuxedo. She had forced him out of the house last weekend so that they could shop for said tuxedo which had proved to be a very interesting day and an even better night.

_Bella was smiling as she watched Edward getting fitted. As the young man named Raul measured his inseam Edward kept moving and giving the poor man threatening looks. It took thirty minutes to get accurate measurements and then finally Raul rolled his eyes as he rose. Bella walked over to Edward and ran her hand down the buttons on his shirt._

"_I don't know if I will be able to handle seeing you in a tuxedo," Bella purred._

"_Is that so," he arched his brow and grinned._

"_Yep, because you are going to look like a bad ass 007," she said, running her palm over his crotch, feeling him shift underneath her._

"_You gonna be my Bond girl?" He whispered roughly as his hand grabbed her ass and pulled her against his throbbing manhood. Bella nodded haphazardly as the look of desire on Edward's face was making her lose control, "Let's go home, I want to fuck you, Ms. Swan."_

_Bella felt herself moisten at his words._

Bella grinned as she leaned in closer to the mirror, applying her lipstick. When he had said he wanted to fuck her he had not been kidding. The minute they were inside the apartment he had her bent over the counter. Bella closed her eyes as she remembered every thrust, every dirty word he said, every… She opened her eyes and shook her head. If she continued down this line of thought they would never make it tonight. She took a deep calming breath and stood. She arched her brow at her reflection and brought her hand into the V of her dress to make sure her breasts were secured. She had selected a red Reem Acra gown, with a plunging neckline and patches of lace along her ribs and over her back. She had gone with a messy updo and subtle makeup with her heatwave lipstick. She chuckled at her reflection.

"I just hope I don't fall out of this thing," she smirked and headed out to the living room.

Edward was standing near the window, staring out into the night, shifting from one foot to the other. He hated the tuxedo and after much debate he went with a regular black tie instead of the standard bow tie. In truth, he felt like some kind of a poser that would be outed at any moment and he had a sneaking suspicion on who would be the one to do it. He fiddled with his tie again and turned to see Bella walking into the living room in her long red dress. His smile was radiant as he watched her, his eyes hungrily took her in, moving down her long sumptuous neck, to the V in her dress, down her sexy hips and ending at her ultra-high heels. _I'm never going to survive this night!_

"You are breathtaking," he said as he approached her.

"So are you," Bella gasped at his stunning masculine beauty.

She drew her lip into her mouth before remembering her lipstick and released her lip, still breathing hard. He gave her his trademark playful smirk before offering her his arm. She grinned and linked arms with him as they left the apartment looking like royalty. They had already called for a cab, not wanting to drive tonight as they both planned on drinking. The 21 Club was not too far away so it did not take long to arrive. As they exited the cab, Edward looked around in awe. There were wrought iron gates around the building and atop of the gates were little jockeys, 21 to be exact. The gold rimmed glass doors were being held open by a maître'd for another couple entering. Edward started breathing a little harder, his insecurities about the evening coming forward.

"Did you know that this is one of the oldest clubs in New York?" Bella asked, holding his arm, hoping to ease his discomfort.

"Really?" Edward asked as the doorman nodded to him, opening the door.

"Yep, it initially started in Greenwich in 1922 but then moved to this location in 1929. It was a very notorious speakeasy during prohibition," Bella wagged her brows causing Edward to grin widely, "Rumor has it that whenever they were raided, which was a lot," she tugged on his arm lightly and he turned to her, "every time they were raided there were all of these levers that would be activated and the shelves of the bar would tip over, dumping all the booze through this chute and into the sewers. Just like in all those old gangster movies," Bella said giggling, oblivious to the people watching them walk back, "Oh, here's another neat little tidbit that I think Jaspers parents would totally enjoy," Edward looked at her questioningly, "they supposedly had this secret wine cellar with a hidden door that opened into the building next door. Pretty cool, huh?" Bella asked drawing his eyes away from the many people and the fancy setting.

He nodded, so Bella continued.

"I guess they have a pretty good sized vault that holds or has held the private wine collections of lots of celebrities, like Frank Sinatra and Gene Kelly and umm, oh yeah, Marilyn Monroe." Bella said excitedly.

Edward laughed, "I bet that Jasper's parents would sell a kidney to get into that vault."

"I know it. huh," Bella giggled as they made their way to the Orchid Room. "I wonder if they still have any of Sinatra's reserve in there. My Grans would love that."

"I bet they do," Edward said as they entered the Orchid Room.

Bella glanced at Edward who had stopped at the entrance. He was staring inside the room, his mouth slightly parted with a hesitant look on his face. Bella had effectively distracted him while entering but now he was face to face with the magnitude of what this evening would entail for him. Bella gripped his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"You are perfect, Edward, and I love you." He swallowed thickly. Bella sighed, "We'll try to sit opposite Mr. Jameson. Follow his lead. He likes you, Helios. He was pissed at the way Alec treated you. He won't steer you wrong." Bella said quietly so only he could hear her.

He breathed in deeply and frowned, "People will know I don't belong here."

Before Bella could refute that, a hand was placed on his shoulder, "Nonsense," Garrett said with a smile before turning to Bella, "Ms. Swan, of course you know why wife Kate, Kate this is Edward Masen, correct?" Edward nodded, surprised that he remembered his name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward," she then turned to Bella, "Bella, that is a stunning dress."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jameson," Bella smiled.

"You two sit at our table," Garrett said, wanting to be sure that Bella was close by for the announcement but also so he could keep an eye on Alec so they didn't have a repeat of what occurred at the M Bar.

The room was set up with one long table and several smaller tables nearby. The tablecloths were of fine white linen that was elegant to behold. White china, sterling silver dinnerware and fine crystal glasses were set before each plush chair. The centerpieces were a beautiful arrangement of white carnations with smaller crystal bowls along them that housed smaller red and white poinsettia plants. The flower arrangements dispersed throughout the room housed elegant orchids and the walls displayed several pen and ink drawings of the same flowers by botanical artist Francesca Anderson. Located behind the head table was a bar where people could order whatever they so choose. Mr. Jameson directed Isabella and Edward to the chairs next to him and his wife.

"Garrett, Kate," Jacob said, offering Kate a quick kiss on her cheek, "You look very lovely this evening," Jacob smiled and stepped back, "This is Leah Clearwater. Leah this is my partner and his wife. And of course this is Ms. Swan and," he acted as if he didn't remember Edward's name which garnered the angry expression from Bella that he wanted, he snapped his fingers, "Edward, right?"

"Yes, it's Edward. It's good to see you again, Mr. Wolfe," Edward said trying to mask his annoyance.

Jacob chuckled and walked Leah to the chair's opposite of Garrett and Kate, letting his eyes linger on Isabella longer than what would be deemed socially appropriate and then smirked at Edward as he offered Leah a seat. Bella could feel Edward tense up and quickly brought her hand to his thigh and started rubbing up and down but it wasn't until she allowed her fingers to graze his crotch that he turned from Jacob. He arched his brow slightly and was unable to stop his lips from forming that lustful smile she adored. Bella gave him a shy little smirk as if she were doing nothing unusual under the table.

"Do you think they would mind if we left right now?" Edward muttered as his lips touched her temple.

Bella brought her hand to his face and nodded, "I think they might."

"Yeah, I thought so," he said finally smiling.

Soon, many others came in and much to Bella and Edward's dismay; Jacob rose and directed Alec and his date to sit next to him and Leah, effectively placing them across from the now restless couple. Jacob, being the game player he was, thoroughly enjoyed watching Edward and Alec eyeing each other throughout dinner. At one point he couldn't contain his laughter and when he had glanced at his partner, Garrett's scowl told him they would be 'talking' again soon. Jacob looked away and quickly took a sip of his wine remembering the last time they had 'talked' after Garrett had effectively caught him eyeing Isabella inappropriately at Alec's promotion party at the bar.

"_What the fuck are you doing, Jacob?"_

"_What are you talking about?" Jacob asked angrily, watching Bella ride off with Edward. When Garrett didn't answer he turned to him and could see his arms crossed._

"_She's off limits," Garrett said and frowned as Jacob rolled his eyes._

"_I can wait until she takes on a management position," Jacob coolly replied._

_Garrett stepped up close to him, "You better because I'm not losing my company just so you can add another conquest to your belt," Garrett said forcefully._

"_And here I thought it was 'our' company," Jacob replied with bite._

_Garrett narrowed his eyes, "Back off, Jacob."_

Jacob heard Garrett move and as he glanced at him Garrett motioned for him to stand as well. Edward looked at Bella who seemed to suddenly be nervous. She had been told two days ago that she received the promotion and she had told Edward immediately. He was excited for her but Bella got the impression that there was something else going on as well, something he didn't want to talk about.

"As many of you know we have been in the process of looking for a managing supervisor for our Wall Street office. After a tireless search we have made a selection. Isabella, please stand." Mr. Jameson said motioning to Bella.

Bella glanced at Edward and he nodded slightly as she rose. Edward watched as Mr. Jameson went on about Bella's skills and what made her stand out as a candidate for the position. To anyone else, Bella appeared calm but Edward could tell that she was anything but that. Edward wasn't able to take his eyes off of her, the way her unsteady breaths made her chest heave slightly, the pearly white skin showing underneath the lace on her dress begging him to touch it, her dark lips that he wanted to kiss desperately and her deep chocolate eyes that he consistently got lost in. He was aware of other people in his periphery but to him the only thing in the room was her. That was until he felt a cold bucket of water being dumped over his head, in the form of Jacob's arrogant voice speaking.

"I look forward to working with you, Ms. Swan," Jacob said triumphantly.

Edward turned away from Bella and towards Jacob who had a smug look on his face. Bella arched her brow and tried her best to hide the shock at what Jacob had just said. He didn't work at the Wall Street office. Mr. Jameson oversaw that office and the Midtown office. It was one of the reasons they were looking for a managing supervisor so that Mr. Jameson could spend less time there.

"Yes, now that I have Mr. Johnson here," Jacob continued as he tapped Alec's shoulder, "Mr. Jameson and I can split time at that office." Jacob said with a smile.

"Wow, well, that's wonderful," Bella timidly stated.

Edward closed his eyes, _Fucking PERFECT!_ When his eyes opened Bella was looking at him pleading, for what he wasn't sure. Everyone started clapping for Bella and many came over to offer their congratulations. Edward motioned to her that he needed a cigarette and she nodded with sad eyes. He sighed and stepped out of the room and quickly made his way to the exit. He lit up the minute he was outside, giving the doorman a small head nod.

"Ever have one of those nights," he blew out some smoke and looked down at the ground, frowning.

"Sir?" The doorman questioned.

Edward shook his head and walked up the steps, looking around. "I don't belong here," He mumbled to no one.

After several cigarettes he mustered up the courage to walk back inside. By the time Edward made it back to the party, everyone had shifted to the Harbor Room which was kitty corner to the Orchid Room. As Edward stepped inside the room, it was filled with several new arrivals, many of which he recognized as having passed him outside. The room itself was just as elegant as the Orchid Room but with a nautical theme. The carpet was a light blue with some form of compass design throughout. The walls were adorned with several paintings of ships and there was a separate gold encased steamer on the wall. As Edward approached it, he saw a plaque on the wall which told him that the ship was called the Normandie which had been mysteriously sabotaged while docked in New York during World War II.

"She's way too good for you," Alec hissed beside him.

"Don't you have a date to entertain or is she already bored with you?" Edward asked, still reading the information near the steamer.

"You're just going to bring her down," Alec continued nonchalantly.

Edward glanced at him and gave him a menacing look that actually startled Alec. Alec stood straight and stepped back, just slightly. Edward faced him, growing tired of Alec and his snarky remarks. Alec smiled and motioned with his head towards Bella and Edward turned in that direction. Just as he did he saw Jacob place his hand on Bella's lower back, directing her to talk to another person who immediately shook her hand and began talking animatedly.

"Ya know, I can actually handle losing her to someone above me," Alec smiled smugly at Edward's distraught expression, "but not to someone below me."

Edward turned to him and narrowed his eyes while Alec chuckled and took two drinks from the waiter coming by. He then handed one to Edward and raised his glass.

"Looks like maybe we both lost," Alec said calculating. He downed his drink and got a hard expression on his face, "You may look like you belong here right now but you and I both know that you are way out of your league."

Edward washed his hand over his face as Alec walked away and started immediately talking to several business men in suits. Edward downed his drink and snatched another one from a waiter that came by. Edward stayed in his spot, observing everyone. Alec was definitely right in the sense that Edward was indeed out of his league. He knew nothing about finances or projections or any of the other business related conversations going on around him just as he knew nothing about the movies and plays and fashion that others were discussing. After an hour had gone by he slipped out of the room and walked back to the Orchid room where he took his time to truly admire the drawings on the wall.

"You're drawings are so much better than this," Bella said coming up behind him. "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see these drawings again," he lied.

"I'm sorry they have kept me away from you. This must be incredibly boring," Bella said resting her head on his back as her hands moved up and down his chest.

"It's your night, babe," he replied.

"God, I just want to go home and get you out of this tuxedo," Bella mumbled against his back.

"Why do we need to wait?" Edward asked gruffly.

Bella whimpered and shook her head, "Helios, you need to quit teasing me."

"Who's Helios?" he asked smoothly, turning around and swooping down to give her a searing kiss.

Bella melted against him, her resolve fading fast. He glanced around the room and pulled her into the corner. He quickly brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping as he worked up to lick along the shell of her ear.

"Didn't you say you would be my Bond girl?" He whispered, rotating his hips against her. "I really don't think James Bond would let a simple party interfere with him getting what he wanted."

Edward thrust his crotch against her and started gathering the hem of her skirt in his hands. Bella couldn't talk as her body was overrunning her better judgment. She tried to think quickly as she knew she couldn't have sex. Unfortunately before she could think further Edward had his hands underneath her skirt and had pushed her panties to the side. He inserted two of his long fingers inside of her throbbing center as Bella let out a heavy moan.

"Shhh," he placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Edward worked his fingers inside of her until she was a writhing and whimpering mess against the wall. Her eyes were shut tightly and when he knew she was close he squatted down, not wanting to mess up his tuxedo as they were returning it later in the week. Bella was too busy trying to get her bearings to notice what was happening when suddenly Edward's expert tongue was replacing his fingers. Her hands balled into little fists against the wall knowing she should stop him but unwilling to do so.

"Edward, oh God, baby!" Bella muttered as her eyes shut even tighter.

Edward worked his tongue into her entrance and then languidly traced along her lips, feeling her body pulse. He shoved his fingers inside her again while his tongue flicked rapidly at her little bundle of nerves. Bella was simultaneously turned on and petrified that someone would walk in and see Edward pleasuring her. Feeling her body start to tense, he sucked on her clit tightly as he removed his fingers, replacing them with his thumb, while his fingers started circling her rear entrance. That was more than Bella could handle as her legs started to go out and her orgasm ripped through her. Her fists hit the wall and her head lulled to the side as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Oh, Helios, my God," Bella said breathlessly, "I can't believe you just did that."

He smiled and kissed her lightly, not wanting to mess up her lipstick. "I cannot wait to get you home," he said as his forehead tapped hers.

"Me too, baby," Bella cooed.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Jameson wondered where you wandered off to." Jacob said coolly.

Edward and Bella froze. Bella felt her eyes watering as she shook her head, breathing hard. Edward wasn't sure how much Jacob had seen or what he would do with that knowledge but it was clear that Bella was about to panic. Edward kissed Bella's forehead tenderly and made her look at him.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure he just walked in," Edward hoped. "Let's just go out there, okay?" Edward said calmly.

She nodded and took a deep breath, willing herself to walk passed Jacob with her head held high. Edward wrapped his arm around her waist as they started for the exit. They didn't say anything to Jacob as they passed him. But Edward knew. He could tell by the look in Jacob's eyes that he had seen something. He just wasn't sure what exactly. Bella made her way back to Mr. Jameson while Edward lingered near the bar and out of the way. He breathed in deeply as Jacob walked towards him.

"Scotch, on the rocks," Jacob said authoritatively and then glanced at Edward, "I give you credit, Mr. Masen, you got some brass balls on you."

Edward tried to maintain his composure as he glanced at him, narrowing his eyes and giving him a disinterested look. Jacob laughed and then got a creepy smile on his face as he leaned closer to him, near his ear.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," he grinned as Edward's lids closed, "I don't even think I would have had the nerve to go down on her at a prestigious event like this. Nice, very, nice," he said, stepping back and licking his lips.

Edward stared at him as he started walking away. His heart was beating fast with the knowledge that Jacob had probably been standing there a long time and had most likely seen everything and that now he would be working with Bella. Jacob stopped and turned back to look at Edward again.

"Let me know when the next show is," he said with a wink.

Jacob's eyes were dark and Edward couldn't help but think that he was serious about that. Jacob then turned and walked away, joining Mr. Jameson and Bella. Bella turned to Edward and gave him a lost and desperate look. He smiled at her hoping to make her feel better. She would be devastated if she knew that Jacob had seen them. Bella smiled and her lower lip entered her mouth as she turned back around. Edward brought his hand through his hair nervously. _Fuck! What the hell have I done?_

* * *

**A/N… Ewwww, fucking Jacob, smh… Alright, well, Renee, hmm, she is trying isn't she? That had to be hard though to see that her daughter may be walking in her footsteps. And Alec, well, Alec is Alec. The Christmas party was held at the 21 Club which is an actual restaurant in Manhattan. The history I quoted is a matter of public record but I primarily used information obtained from the 21 Club website (www dot 21club dot com/web/onyc/21_ ) and Wikipedia (en dot wikipedia dot org/wiki/21_Club)... AND, it was also the setting for my girl amandac3's story The Broadway Mob, an awesome one shot that you should all go check out ( s/7833100/1/The-Broadway-Mob) Also, mosey on over to the blog for some pictures of the club and what they were wearing (i.e.: Cannes Cosmopolis premiere… swoon!).**

**Also, as many of you already know a few authors have had stories pulled by Fan Fiction Net and some authors have moved their stories off of the site as a precaution. For the record, I will keep my stories on Fan Fiction Net but also have all of them posted at The Writers Coffee Shop (www dot thewriterscoffeeshop dot ?uid=59171) and also on Archive of our Own as well (archiveofourown dot org/users/LovinRob/pseuds/LovinRob) although ADH is not completely up on A03, yet. So, you might want to save my profile on either of those alternative sights just in case. I can't imagine I would get pulled but one never knows.**

**Soooo, where do we go from here? Who else is excited that Jasper and Alice will be coming soon? Alright peeps, hit me up with a review, let me know what you're thinking **


	32. Chapter 31

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Hmm, so that party was something else, poor Helios. Well, maybe a visit from friends is what's in order. Who could be upset with Jasper and Alice around?**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Bella held on to him tightly as their love making peaked. Edward was making love to her with a forcefulness that she had yet to experience. They had arrived back from the Christmas party ninety minutes ago and he had been on her immediately. It was as if he was trying to prove something, even though, in Bella's eyes, he owed her nothing. His love was all that was important to her yet she felt as if she let him down tonight. She shouldn't have left him so much. She had seen Jacob talking to him and was sure Alec had said something as well but Edward wouldn't say anything about it. Alec she understood but she was truly perplexed by Jacob's behavior. She barely knew him and had never thought twice about him in a sexual manner. Since Alec's promotion reception at the bar things had been haywire. Between Alec and now Jacob's advances she was seriously reconsidering accepting the promotion. Edward let out several raspy breaths, drawing her attention back to the beautiful man above her. She could see his face strain while the beads of sweat across his furrowed brows multiplied.

"Bellaahhh," Edward grunted for the third time that evening.

He dropped down on her, breathing heavily, his heart racing and body exhausted. His satiated cock slipped out as he wrapped his entire body around hers. He began slowly peppering her neck and collarbone with light kisses as Bella's hand entwined in his hair which was soaked from exertion. He muttered over and over that he loved her and then she heard him take a deep breath, moments later she felt his heart beating a little slower while his breathing became sluggish, signaling that he had fallen asleep. She ran her hands along his shoulder blades, allowing her fingers to trace his prominent scars that could only be felt but not seen. She stopped when he twitched slightly and kissed the top of his head which was now resting in the crook of her neck.

"You are enough for me. Why don't you see that?" Bella's heart swelled and her eyes stung as she fought back her tears.

~ADH~

Jasper and Alice were sitting in first class. It was a 6 hour flight from Dublin to JFK but with the five hour time difference it was going to be a nightmare to adjust. Jasper glanced over at Alice who had her eyes closed, resting peacefully. Jasper smiled as he watched her. He had to hand it to her; she had the most uplifting spirit of anyone he knew. Even when they lost their baby she was optimistic and felt God had needed the little one for something special. Jasper couldn't feel that way though. He had initially thought they were too young but once he knew he was going to be a father he was beyond ecstatic. When they lost her, he had been heartbroken and afraid to try again and risk feeling that level of pain once more. She was always patient and understanding with him and saw the best in everything. Even with Edward she was carefree and hopeful. Jasper and Edward talked almost daily and now that he had a mobile phone they texted each other frequently. The incident last month had shattered Jasper. He had dreams and visions of Edward lost and alone. He couldn't shake the feeling that Edward needed him. Maybe it was an overinflated sense of ego but he needed to know that Edward was alright. That being said, he had talked his father's into letting he and Alice leave Ireland the day after Christmas versus that Friday. Once he explained why he needed to do it they were more than willing to pay the extra costs to make it happen. He took a deep breath and turned back to the window, anxious to arrive.

"The captain is preparing for our final approach into New York…"

He turned to wake Alice but she was already awake watching him. She knew he was afraid for Edward. Jasper didn't allow many people into his heart and once he did they were there for life. That was just who he was. It had torn him up when Edward left and it had taken everything in her power to stop him from boarding a plane last month when Edward had called. It wasn't that she wasn't worried herself because she had been but she felt they needed to let Bella handle it. Ultimately she was an optimist and believed everything happened for a reason, even bad things.

"We're almost there," Jasper said with mounting excitement.

Alice smiled, "I can't wait to see them again."

Jasper grinned and took her hand in his as the plane started its descent. The minute they were told they could use their electronic devices both had their phones out texting Edward and Bella. Bella screamed when she got Alice's text and Edward had a smile on his face that lit up the room when his phone buzzed with a text from Jasper. Edward and Isabella waited impatiently at baggage claim and when they saw them approaching Bella bounced as if she were on springs, looking up at Edward. Alice squealed and ran towards them, dragging Jasper along with her. The two women embraced enthusiastically and even Edward and Jasper couldn't help but hug each other tightly while laughing from the excitement of finally seeing one another again. Alice began talking a mile a minute as the boys waited for the bags.

"Is everything okay, Bella?" Alice asked taking a breath and grabbing both of Bella's hands in hers, her penetrating gaze seeing more than Bella could possibly say.

"Umm, yes and no, but we'll talk about that later, okay?" Bella pleaded with her friend, not wanting to put a damper on anything. Alice nodded, understanding her friend's silent request.

The ride to Bella's place from JFK was only the first of many adventures Jasper imagined would ensue over the next week. He had thought Bella was a crazy driver before but now that he had seen her in her element he was certain that she had been instructed by the same person who taught his father how to drive. Alice on the other hand was not bothered by the quick lane changes or sudden stops and starts; she was enthralled with the hustle and bustle of the city. There was so much she wanted to see and do. As Bella pulled into the parking garage she stopped before parking.

"So far no one has said anything but Edward and I pretty much double park so everyone will need to get out here while I pull in." Bella said apologetically. She was actually surprised no one had complained yet.

Everyone exited the vehicle and watched Bella smoothly position her Nissan as close to Edward's Harley as possible. At this point, she had it down to a science. Once parked, the boys quickly unloaded everything. The four friends laughed and teased each other in the elevator and as Bella opened their apartment door, she waved her arms and bowed dramatically for Alice and Jasper to enter. Alice gasped as she walked inside their apartment. It was decorated for the holidays with a pretty Christmas tree with purple and silver ornaments, white twinkling lights and icicles perfectly placed. They had several poinsettia plants scattered around, one on the countertop, one on the dining room table and several on the ledge where there was a huge panoramic window that had been decorated with garland and lights. Alice even noticed that the couple of trees in the living room were decorated festively.

"Oh you guys, your apartment is beautiful," Alice cooed.

"Thanks, we had a lot of fun," Bella smiled at Edward.

"_Helios, come on let's go!" Bella yelled from kitchen._

_Edward walked out from the bedroom, in only the sleep pants he had just slipped on. His head still hurt from the night before but he wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol or everything that had transpired at the Christmas party that was making his head pound uncontrollably. Bella was already dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, her hair in a messy ponytail._

"_Go where?" Edward grumpily replied._

_Bella walked over to him and handed him a cup of coffee, "Do you see those boxes?" she asked._

_He glanced around and did indeed see a couple of boxes on the coffee table._

"_This is our first Christmas together, the first of many and I want us to decorate. So go jump in the shower so we can go get our tree, 'cause, umm, baby you can't go outside smelling like sex, all the hoes in heat will come a running," she wagged her brows, "and of course this just fucked look you got going on is a little too much for this girl to withstand."_

_He couldn't help but grin, "Shower with me."_

_Bella smiled, "No way, Helios, we'll never leave the apartment if I do, now go before I can't say no to your sexy ass," she said giggling as she pushed him back some._

_He grabbed her hand and shoved it inside his pajama bottoms and over his already erect penis. "I wasn't asking, Bella," he replied darkly as Bella's eyes fluttered closed._

Bella felt his breath near her ear, bringing her to the present, "I know what you're thinking about," he whispered before his tongue darted out to trace the shell of her ear.

Bella felt the heat rush up her neck. It had literally taken them all day to decorate the apartment as he had teased her the entire time about where things should go, purposefully putting things at awkward angles or out of place just so Bella would mumble and fix it, which usually lead to some sort of wrestling with each other that generally led to them making love. This occurred several times before the house was completed. It had been such a great day and she had felt the uneasiness from the night before slip away and he was his old self again. Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush to his. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek unable to contain the giddiness he was feeling.

"Where should we put our things?" Jasper asked walking up to them.

"The bedroom is down the hall," Bella replied, lost in Edward's embrace.

When Jasper walked in it was clear to him that the room was Edward and Bella's. He turned and went back in the living room, setting his and Alice's bags down. Both Edward and Bella gave him a puzzled look. Edward stepped back from Bella slightly confused what could be wrong.

"We can't take your bedroom. We can sleep out here."

Both Edward and Bella began speaking at once.

"No way!"

"You guys are our guests and we want you too!"

"Well, we could rent a room." Jasper offered, "We don't want to kick you out of your bed."

"Firstly, you'll never find a room at a nice place at this time of the year and secondly, Edward and I have already discussed it and want you guys to take the room, so deal with it, Jasper." Bella said with an eyebrow arch and a challenging attitude.

"Don't worry, Jasper, the sheets are clean," Edward winked.

Jasper let out a loud boisterous laugh, "Yeah, well, they better be. I know the way you two are. So do we get a mint or a chocolate on our pillow every morning as well?"

"Well, hmm, I don't know. I'm not sure I can part with any of the Godiva Edward gave me. I'm not sure I like you that much," She said with an exaggerated wink and to peals of laughter from Alice who was now sitting on the couch.

"Ahh, Bella, just for that I won't share my Crunchie's with you."

Bella and Edward looked at each other and then him. Edward laughed, "What the hell is a Crunchie?"

"Oh God, don't get him started. He brings back cases of those things every year," Alice said trying to contain her laughter.

Jasper grinned and dug into his overnight bag tossing a bar to Edward and one to Bella.

"What about me?" Alice pouted.

He strutted over to her and tapped the bar on her nose before kissing her softly. "You, my beautiful Allie, just dissed the Crunchie, that's not cool. You, my dear, have lost all Crunchie privileges," he tried to say seriously but couldn't hold it and laughed. She rolled her eyes and snatched it out of his hand, giggling at his silliness.

The friends spent the next several hours talking and catching up. Although they all talked regularly it was different being in each other's presence. By the time they had finished dinner, both Jasper and Alice were spent, the time difference finally catching up to them. Several hours later Edward lay down on the couch and motioned for Bella to lie between his legs. She positioned herself, with her back against him. He held her and gently tweaked her nipples under her night shirt.

"Um, Helios, I thought we agreed…" She started to say but then stopped, letting him touch her.

"I know," he said, slowing his ministrations, "It's cool to have them here," he said a moment later.

"I think Alice is going to have me running ragged," Bella giggled as Edward's fingers traced around her areoles.

"I think so too. I'm glad Sonny was cool about me taking time off," Edward cupped her breasts, letting his thumbs move over her nipples.

"Mr. Johnson didn't have a problem either as long as we brought 'Little Jasper' to the office to say hi." They both giggled at that.

"Do you think Mr. Jameson, you know, 'knew' Liam?"

Bella rolled over and looked at him, "Oh, hell, I never thought of that but damn, that would be kind of hot." Bella smiled as Edward rolled his eyes, "But, nah, Mr. Jameson has been married for a long time and I don't get that vibe from him, but ya never know."

Edward shrugged and then grinned at Bella. She moved up and kissed him softly on the lips before positioning herself so that she was partly on him while the rest of her was on the couch. She laid her head on his chest while his hands started moving up and down her back.

"I love you, Bella," he stated sincerely.

She kissed him gently above his heart, "I love you, too."

~ADH~

Edward and Bella woke to the smell of coffee brewing and bacon sizzling in a pan. Edward practically leapt up, almost knocking Bella off the couch. She sleepily watched Edward rub his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. Alice set the last of the bacon on the plate. Edward looked at the spread that Alice had already made and frowned.

"Is it okay that I cooked for you guys?" Alice asked, suddenly worried at the expression on Edward's face.

He ran his hand through his hair, not sure what to say. Bella touched him lightly on the back as she walked over to her friend and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is very sweet. Of course you can cook anything you'd like. It's, umm, it's Thursday so usually Edward takes his friend Randall out for breakfast before he sees his PO."

"OOHHH," Alice remembered Jasper saying Edward had befriended a homeless man named Randall. She turned to Edward with an apologetic look, "I'm so sorry Edward."

"It's okay, I just hate to see food go to waste," He sighed and then turned to Jasper who looked like he was finishing a plateful, "I thought maybe you could come with me and then we could sort of hang out, but…"

"Edward, I would love to meet Randall. I was just starving man. My body is five hours ahead of you guys," he said with a laugh as he shoved the rest of his bacon in his mouth. "But trust me, I can eat more," he said smiling, "and seriously we didn't want to wake you guys."

"Oh my God! You guys looked so… adorable," Alice said with her typical exuberance as she grabbed her phone, "Look!"

"ALICE! You took our picture?" Bella shrieked in surprise.

"Oh, shhh, it was too sweet to pass up," Alice said, showing Bella the picture.

Bella smiled as she looked down. It was actually a very nice picture of her and Edward. Bella had her cheek against his bare chest, her one hand was resting on his shoulder while her other was tucked between his ribs and the back of the couch. Edward had one arm dangling off the couch while the other was completely entwined in her hair, his head was lulled to the right, and his hair was an exquisitely chaotic mess.

"Send me that," Bella said as she showed it to Edward as well.

Edward shook his head and grinned and then glanced at Jasper who just shrugged. Jasper never questioned Alice's quirkiness just like she never questioned his. They were a perfect match for one another.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower. We'll leave in an hour okay?"

Jasper nodded and Edward continued, "Adventure or chill?"

Jasper laughed, "Adventure, of course."

"Then the subway it is." Edward chuckled as he headed to grab his things before showering.

The subway station was almost directly in front of their complex which was the one that Edward liked to use. Edward had quit riding his bike a month or so ago, finding it was generally quicker to walk or take the subway wherever he needed to go. Oddly enough, he felt very comfortable on the subways. He was never afraid or disgusted by the people he saw because inherently he knew that he could have easily been one of the homeless men or hustlers that littered the various stations had he chosen to come to New York instead of California. Jasper seemed at ease in the subways as well. If anything, he seemed fascinated with them. As the two reached their destination and came out onto the street, Randall saw Edward immediately. He started walking towards him until he realized that Jasper was accompanying him. Randall stopped and abruptly turned, heading in another direction. Edward sighed.

"Wait here for a sec, okay?" Edward asked Jasper who nodded.

Edward caught up to Randall and tapped his shoulder, stopping him, "He's cool. He's my friend from California, the one that I told you about."

Randall turned around and Edward noticed that his lip was busted open and the left side of his face was somewhat swollen. Edward's brow furrowed and his expression became hard.

"What the hell happened?" Edward seethed through clenched teeth.

"Chill, Ass Kicker. Now, look, you got a friend here, you may be weird enough to like hanging with someone like me but normal people wouldn't. I'll catch you next week…" He started but Edward shook his head with a look on his face that said this was happening. Randall sighed, "You've got to be the most stubborn White boy I've ever known."

"I'm the only White boy you know." Edward smirked.

Randall, smiled, "True dat, true dat."

Edward chuckled slightly as he walked him over to meet Jasper, who had been leaning against the wall watching the entire exchange. Once introductions were made the threesome went to the diner to eat. The wait staff smiled as Edward walked in. They never questioned Randall being there anymore. Edward was a good customer and always left a substantial tip, enough to compensate for their uneasiness at letting a dirty homeless man eat at their establishment without hassle. After seeing Randall off, Edward went to his ten minute meeting with Mr. Cortez.

.

.

.

By midday the girls had texted the boys indicating that they would meet them later as they were going to go out shopping. True to her word, Bella took Alice all over the place. She was like a little child in a candy store. Everything was still very festive as the Christmas decorations remained up pretty much everywhere. After hitting some of the ridiculously expensive stores so that Alice could see some of the dresses from the magazines she bought, she wanted to go to a particular store and wouldn't take no for an answer. By the time they had exited the subway station at Herald and 34th, Alice screamed, drawing attention their way.

"Oh my God, Bella, there it is!" Alice said, bouncing in place as she dug her phone out to take pictures of the famous store.

"Fuck, Alice, what the hell?" Bella whisper shouted to her friend. "There is a Macy every damn place, even Bakersfield."

Alice turned to her and arched her brow, "This one is special and you know it." She said placing her hand on her hip.

Bella snickered and nodded, "Okay, okay, just, ya know, don't be screaming and drawing attention to us, you're gonna get us mugged," Bella moved her bags to one hand and took Alice's hand in the other.

Alice giggled and immediately started leading her to the store. It was an odd experience for Bella, being with Alice. Alice's optimism and enthusiasm for life was infectious. It was as if she was in this bubble of light in a sea of darkness, like one of those fantasy movies where the fairy touches something dying and it springs back to life. Bella noticed that anyone they came in contact with was better for it. Alice was just that good. She reminded Bella of that Amy Adams movie, _Enchanted,_ where the princess was thrown into midtown and went around singing about love and talking to roaches and rodents and making everyone's life better.

"Oh Bella, look!" Alice said bringing Bella out of her thoughts.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" Bella asked looking at the window display.

Alice and Bella went through the many floors of the iconic store while Alice pointed out on many occasions that _Miracle on 34__th__ Street_ was her favorite Christmas movie of all time. She didn't seem to care about all the people shoving and pushing to get from one place to the next, although Bella seriously considered homicide a few times. As she watched Alice, Bella began to wonder if anything could burst her bubble of happiness. After ninety minutes had passed, Bella suggested they get something to eat as she wasn't used to this kind of shopping spree and just needed to rest. Alice enthusiastically agreed and they headed to the Cellar Bar and Grill where they found a nice table away from everyone. After they ordered their food, Alice looked at Bella, contemplating.

"Bella, are you and Edward okay?" Alice asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we are okay but, I don't know… he's keeping something from me." Bella said looking into her water, "I don't think he's very happy."

Bella felt Alice's hands on hers, "Edward loves you."

Bella winced and turned away from her friend, her eyes watering. She suspected that Edward was having a hard time adjusting to New York but he kept saying everything was alright. She had definitely seen a change after the Christmas party, well, now that she thought about it, the change occurred before that. It really happened when he first saw Leroy. After that, she could tell that Edward was different but the party seemed to exacerbate everything.

"I think he wants to use again, more than he's telling me." Bella felt the tears streak her face at saying her worst fear out loud.

"Oh Bella, no!" Alice said, her eyes watering as well.

"And, he won't tell me what Jacob said to him," She turned to face Alice, her face was now red with anger, "That asshole is going to be working with me once or twice a week and Edward won't say anything so I feel like I am going into this thing blind and Jacob is, I don't know, shady. I just know he is gonna…" she shook her head, "I don't know, he's gonna do… something. I don't trust him at all." Bella said with a heavy sigh.

"When do you start your new position?"

"Next week," Bella stopped as the waitress brought their food, once she was gone Bella continued, "I already wish I had said no to it."

"I wish you guys could just move back to Cali," Alice said looking at her salad, the first sad look on her face.

"I wish it were that easy," Bella replied miserably realizing that she wanted that too.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Bella and Alice, Edward and Jasper, were only one block away at Stout Bar. They had been all over the city as well, basically riding the subways. Jasper was enthralled with them. The conversations occurring within them and the overall feel of them. Edward didn't care what they were doing because he was enjoying his time with Jasper and they had a lot of fun people watching. They talked about so many things but nothing at all. Of course Jasper being Jasper had asked some random dude on the subway, who was wearing a shirt with the symbol for some Irish Rugby team, where a good Irish bar was. That was how they had ended up at Stout's. The minute you walked in there were large Irish flags everywhere. It was just after five and the place was starting to become crowded.

"Can you guys make a Black Velvet?" Jasper asked the bartender.

The bartender frowned at him and then smirked as he leaned towards him, "I have better whiskey than black velvet." He said testing him.

"No, man, I'm talking about the drink," Jasper said with a frown and then saw the smirk on the man's face. Jasper laughed, "Sorry man, been in Dublin all week so all I've been drinking is…"

The bartender stood straight and smiled, "You been home? Who are your relatives?"

Edward watched as Jasper basically relayed his lineage to the bartender who it turned out had hung out with some of his older cousins before coming to the states a few years ago. The bartender excitedly asked him all sorts of questions about people and places. Edward grinned as he sipped his beer and couldn't help but hear a little bit of an Irish accent coming out of Jasper the more he talked. When Jasper had successfully relayed all that was happening in Ireland these days, they headed to the cellar to play pool. They were on their third in a best of three when Edward's phone buzzed.

**B: what cha doing?**

**E: shooting pool over at Stout's**

**B: fun! That's a block away. **

**E: Really? Where are you?**

**B: Macy's, Alice is trying to talk them into bringing back Santa for her.**

Edward started laughing which made Jasper miss his shot. He could totally visualize the little spitfire arguing with managers and staff trying to get them to bring out Santa. Edward wasn't even sure that Santa was still available at Macy's after Christmas. _Hmmm, maybe that's the problem_, he thought.

"What the hell, Edward!" Jasper said frowning.

"Sorry man, Bella just said they are at Macy's and that your woman is trying to get them to bring Santa back." Edward said between guffaws.

Jasper grinned, "That sounds about right. Now take your shot!"

Edward laughed and sunk two shots back to back. He was lining up his third when his phone buzzed again causing him to miss. He sighed and nodded at Jasper as he pulled out his phone.

**B: Alice wants to skate at Rockefeller. Can you guys come with us?**

**E: You need us to hold the bags cause I ain't skating.**

**B: LOL…will you hold my bags baby?**

**E: of course, when?**

**B: hold on?**

"Alice wants to go ice skating at Rockefeller. They want us to go with them." Edward said to Jasper. Once he made his shot, he stood and quirked his brow.

"They want us to hold their bags, don't they?" He asked with a grin.

Edward laughed, "You know it."

Jasper missed his next shot and Edward lined up his when his phone buzzed again.

**B: is an hour good?**

"Hey Jas, they want to meet in an hour. Is that cool?" Edward asked and Jas nodded and then motioned with his hands at the pool table.

**E: yeah, we'll meet you out front.**

**B: bye baby, cu in a bit**

**E: k, now I need to go and beat Jas**

**B: kick ass Helios!**

An hour later, Jasper and Edward had left the bar and walked the block to Macy's. They glanced at each other and both shook their heads. The girls were standing to the side of the front entrance with several bags in their hands, Alice much more than Bella. Edward nudged Jasper's shoulder.

"I hope they aren't heavy," Edward said with a wink.

"I'm used to it," Jasper said, eyeing the bags and making a quick assessment of what might be in each of them. He then made a show of stretching his arms and shoulders as they crossed the street.

"Hey baby," Edward said kissing Bella before taking her bags.

"Did you guys have fun?" Bella asked kissing him again.

"Uh huh," Edward hummed against her lips.

"Can we take the subway again?" Alice asked cheerily.

Edward and Bella grinned against each other's lips.

"Just don't talk to everyone," Bella said with a giggle while Edward laughed, glancing at Jasper, "You either."

"Yeah, yeah, but if I hadn't asked that dude we wouldn't have found that cool bar," Jasper replied.

"That's true," Edward said putting his free arm around Bella's shoulder.

The four walked to the subway station and got off at Rockefeller Center and then walked the short distance to the skating rink. The funny thing for Bella was that she had been in New York most of her life yet she had never actually done the tourist thing and skated at Rockefeller Center. When she was young, her mother didn't take her anywhere and when she got older it was something couples and close friends did. Things she didn't have. Jasper and Edward found seats near the railing as the girls rented their skates.

"Jas, take pictures, okay baby?" Alice squeaked out excitedly as she and Bella made their way to the center of the ice.

Bella turned and blew Edward a kiss. He smirked as she turned and took Alice's hand. Jasper was taking pictures as he had been instructed to do, shaking his head every so often at something silly Alice would do. Edward watched Bella for a long time and then turned to watch Jasper. Sensing eyes on him Jasper turned towards Edward arching his brow. Edward gave him a small smile before looking down and away. Jasper noticed that Edward looked really torn, conflicted even. Several minutes later he let out a heavy breath before speaking.

"I don't like it out here." Edward finally whispered, his heart breaking at the declaration.

He dropped his head between his knees, drawing his hands into his hair. He was having a hard time breathing as the reality of what he said came crashing down on him. He loved Bella with all his heart but he felt lost, like he was stumbling in the dark. He knew Bella had his hand but he questioned how right it was for him to drag her through the dark as well.

"Edward, it's alright man," Jasper said soothingly as he touched his shoulder.

Edward shook his head, "It's not, Jasper. It's not alright." He sat up, his lips formed a tight line before he began speaking again, "She got this promotion and she's gonna be working with this sick fucker that actually saw me going down on her at a company party." Edward swallowed thickly at Jaspers shocked expression, "Every time I turn around there's some other asshole with money and nice clothes, someone that can take her places and do things for her. What the hell do I give her? I mean, shit, sex isn't everything. I know I'm fucking good at it but at some point she is going to realize that that's all I have to offer her." He scrunched his eyes shut trying to contain his rage at his perceived inadequacies.

"Edward, Bella doesn't give a shit about what you can give her material wise because you give her something none of those other guys ever could," Jasper said calmly.

"Don't you fucking say love, Jas. I know first-hand that love doesn't fix anything. My mother loved my father so much that she tried to kill me for taking him away from her and then ended up killing herself. Love is fucking dangerous," He seethed as he washed his hands over his face.

"That's bullshit, Edward. That's you trying to shut yourself off because you and I both know that sometimes having people love us, for who we are, flaws and all, is _everything_. My life would be nothing without Alice; she brings out the best in me just like Bella does for you. But that's really the issue isn't it?" Jasper said fiercely.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked confused.

"She makes you see life differently, she gives you hope that life can be better than it was. But it's fucking scary because, I don't know, you act like you're not worthy of… love and, I don't know, happiness. I could be way off, Edward, but really, you can't even compare yourself to those assholes she works with because, what the hell, this is Bella. She seems pretty damn capable of speaking her mind. So my guess is if she wanted any of those assholes she would be going out with them but she isn't, she's with you so that should tell you something."

Edward leaned back against the bench, trying to absorb everything Jasper said.

"Have you talked to Bella about any of this?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head and breathed in deeply.

"That's a mistake, man."

"I know," Edward said exacerbated.

"It's just…" Jasper sighed, "Every time I try to keep something from Alice it always backfires on my ass and she always tells me if I had just talked to her…"

Suddenly they both jumped as Alice and Bella grabbed the railing, their skates hitting the wall with a loud thump.

"Jas, did you get that?" Alice asked before noticing their somber expressions.

"Helios, is everything alright?" Bella asked, noting the distressed look on his face.

He leaned forward and placed a hand on both her cheeks before kissing her soundly on the lips. After a few moments he pulled away from her. She was panting slightly with her eyes closed. He gently cupped her cheek.

"Go skate so I can take your picture," he said, completely throwing Bella off.

"You need to talk to her instead of distracting her like that," Jasper said after the girls skated off to do whatever they had just done that Jasper had missed.

Edward sighed, "I know." He then smiled, "But, it's fun as hell 'cause she's so easily distracted," he said taking Bella's picture with his phone.

Jasper laughed, loudly and shook his head, "You're just so wrong."

Both men laughed as they watched Alice and Bella. A few hours later, they were all at the house. Jasper and Alice were already in bed, worn out by the day; their body's not adjusted yet to the time change. Edward brought Bella to the couch and lay down with her on top of him. He lifted her tank top and moved her so that her nipple was above his mouth. He tugged and grinned as she moaned softly. He flicked his tongue around her peak and then blew on her wet nipple causing her skin to pebble before he brought his mouth to her other breast.

"Edward…" Bella said barely audible.

He hummed against her nipple but didn't stop. She wanted to talk but he always got her body so worked up that she forgot what she wanted to say and it seemed that tonight was no exception. After he had sufficiently shown her breasts the love they so well deserved he moved her down, his tongue parted her mouth as he swirled his tongue around hers while his hands worked their way into her sleep shorts, slipping them off easily. Before Bella could protest he was inside of her.

"I love you so much," he mumbled through their kiss, increasing his pace.

~ADH~

The next four days were filled with lots of laughter as the friends explored the city together. Alice was maniacal in her insistence that they do every sightseeing thing imaginable. It had been fantastic and tiring at the same time. Bella and Alice were both in the bathroom doing their hair and makeup for tonight's festivities. Bella had tried to explain to Alice that they would be on the streets and that no one dressed up or did their hair but she was a force that Bella would not reckon with. So here she was sitting on the toilet seat while Alice played in her hair.

"I already miss you," Bella said, looking at Alice in the mirror.

Alice smiled that infectious smile of hers and then kissed the top of Bella's head.

"I already miss you too," Alice mirrored her friend's sentiments.

"Do you girls actually plan on making it to this thing 'cause really I could go for just having some beers here," Edward said as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oh, shhhh, Edward," Alice said indignantly but with a crinkle of her nose.

"Told you, man," they heard Jasper say in the background.

They heard him walk away and both girls broke into a fit of giggles before finally walking out. Both girls were wearing tight jeans with loose fitting sweaters along with boots, although Alice's were considerably higher. Edward and Jasper beamed at their beautiful women that they would get to usher in the New Year with. They both recognized how lucky they were.

"You sure you're gonna be able to walk in those things, Alice?" Edward asked, nodding towards her boots. When she glared at him he raised his hands in the air and chuckled. "Alright, alright."

As they headed for the door Jasper nudged him, "Do you have a death wish or something?" Jasper asked with a laugh.

Edward smiled brightly and nudged him back. When they got to the street, Jasper looked both ways trying to figure out which direction. He was normally really good at navigating but he had been lost almost the entire time in New York. Bella led them down the street and turned to head towards Time Square. Now this she had done a few times when she was younger. But she was excited to be sharing this, along with a New Year's kiss, with Edward. She gripped his hand tighter and he smiled down at her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Edward and Jasper exclaimed in unison while Alice squealed in delight.

Times Square was already a madhouse. They were fairly early and since they were not planning on being anywhere near the musical guests they figured they would be able to find a decent enough spot, although, the number of people present could be problematic.

"Come on; let's go before we get pushed to the way back." Bella said leading them through the crowd.

"I think everyone in Manhattan is here." Edward said looking around at all the people sardined together and oddly enough laughing about it.

They found a fairly good place and talked to everyone around them. Alice made instant friends as they sipped their beers and munched on soft pretzels and peanuts while the mob of people grew wilder and wilder. By the time it came down to the countdown the entire crowd was in a complete and utter frenzy.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The four friends shouted at the top of their lungs to one another before kissing their respective partners.

"I love you," Edward and Bella said together, knowing that there was no turning off what they felt for one another.

* * *

**A/N… yes, love me some Jasper and Alice. They are such good friends and both Edward and Bella needed them. So the question is… will Edward tell Bella how he is feeling or will he keep on bullshitting himself and her that everything is okay? What will happen when Bella starts her new job? Will Jacob and or Alec be a problem? Hmmm, only time will tell, hehehe, I know, I'm bad **

**Alright ladies and gentlemen (if there are any reading this) I have updated the blog with some pictures and a video from my man Rob Thomas (A New York City Christmas is a fav of mine)… special shout out to my girl Michele and her DH 'Big G' for helping me find the perfect Irish bar, the perfect UK snack (crunchies are only available in the UK) and a special drink for my Irish Jasper. Love ya girl **


	33. Chapter 32

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Friends make everything better, don't they? But what's next for our duo?**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The four weeks after Jasper and Alice left were long and tedious. Bella started her new job and spent most nights studying her client files. Although she loved being home with Edward, when she was home she couldn't do what she needed to do, i.e.: researching for her clients, so as a result, she tended to work late every night. Straying away from their established pattern, Bella had reassured Edward that it would be temporary but due to the nature of her job and the season they were in that temporary became permanent. It was Friday however and Edward was meeting her at her office after work so they could go out. They hadn't been anywhere since their friends had flown back to California on January 2nd and needed a night on the town. Their plan was to eat out, have a few drinks and hit up a small club that was playing live music. Isabella had been excited as she left the house that morning, a sleeping Edward still in their bed, and she remained that way throughout the day.

"Ms. Swan, well, it is afterhours, may I call you Bella?" Jacob smirked as he strode into her office.

"No, you may not, Mr. Wolfe," Bella said with a little more bite then she had intended.

"Well, then," he started with a chuckle, "You are working dutifully late tonight, _Ms. Swan_." He said, emphasizing her last name.

She sighed and looked up just as he set his hands on her desk. He had a predatory look on his face as he let his eyes wander to the V in her blouse. Bella frowned and narrowed her eyes which only seemed to make things worse. She leaned back slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to look menacing as she covered her cleavage from his lustful gaze. He grinned and then laughed before standing up straight.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Wolfe?" Bella asked, trying to get him out of her office.

"How about we discuss it over dinner?" He replied smoothly.

Bella sighed and shook her head, "Mr. Wolfe, I am in a relationship with a man I love. I have no desire to date you."

Jacob frowned as anger quickly passed over his face. He then slipped his hand in his pocket nonchalantly and offered her a small smile.

"Can't blame a guy for trying, right?" he said but Bella didn't respond. He tapped his hand on her desk and gave her a creepy grin, "Some other time, Belllaaa," he said, drawing her name out in an eerie way before he walked out the door.

Edward saw the smug look on Jacob's face as he exited Bella's office. When Jacob passed him he smirked knowingly at Edward before stepping towards the elevator. Edward paused for only a moment before he went barreling through the office to find Bella breathing hard and wearing a fearful expression. All of Edward's anger suddenly turned to worry, _what the hell happened?_

"Bella?" Edward asked as he approached her desk causing her to jump.

"Fuck, Helios, you scared me," she cried out, almost in tears.

He pulled her up and held her trembling body, his anger resurfacing. "What did he do Bella, tell me now!" He seethed.

She shook her head, "Nothing, he just came in here, he… creeped me out."

Edward kissed the top of her head, "Let's get out of here, okay?" He tried to sound calm but he was anything but.

She nodded against him and quickly put away her papers. Edward paced, waiting for her to be ready, hoping that he would be able to catch Jacob outside and let him know in no uncertain terms that he needed to stay the fuck away from Bella. When she was ready they exited her office and much to Edward's delight Jacob was in the lobby, talking to someone on the phone.

"Stay here, Bella," Edward stated firmly as he tugged her hand roughly, indicating he didn't want her following him.

Jacob saw Edward approaching and ended his conversation abruptly. He straightened his jacket and arched his brow at the angry looking man making a beeline towards him. When Edward got to him his whole body was on alert, ready to do whatever it took to keep this man away from his Bella.

"If you ever go near her again, I will kill you," Edward said without pause.

"Well, Edward, considering we work together…"

"You know what the hell I'm talking about!" Edward hissed through clenched teeth, his fists balled at his sides.

Jacob glanced over Edward's shoulder seeing Bella slowly, hesitantly, approaching. He smirked at her and then brought his eyes back to Edward.

"Well, after the show you put on at the Christmas party I figured why the hell should somebody like you be the only one allowed to taste…" Jacob started to say.

Edward didn't allow him to finish his sentence and brought one of his balled fists to Jacob's jaw, knocking him back a few steps. Jacob immediately brought his hand to his jaw before rushing at Edward, throwing his own swing, except Edward anticipated the move and ducked out of the way as he landed several shots to Jacob's side. Jacob dropped to one knee, out of breath and in pain. The security guard seeing what was transpiring came running over to try and intervene but Jacob put up his hand halting his movement. He had no intention of having someone break up something that he was about to finish.

"Stop, Edward, please, stop!" Bella screeched.

Jacob laughed menacingly as he stood back up and flung his jacket off, "No, by all means don't stop, Edward," He said removing his tie and glaring at his adversary, "you got a couple of cheap shots in but come on, let's see if you're as bad ass as you think you are," he sneered as he rolled his shoulders.

"Edward NOOOO!" Bella yelled as she tried to jerk Edward back.

Seeing an opportunity, Jacob swept Edward's legs causing Edward to crash to the ground. Jacob started kicking Edward in the ribs. Bella, having been thrown to the side when Edward fell, jumped up immediately and tried to push Jacob away from Edward. She knew this was going to escalate quickly and she didn't want a repeat of what happened to Mike at the lake. Mr. Wolfe had no idea what Edward was capable of.

"Sit down, Bella, let me show you that he really is… nothing," Jacob said pushing her back.

Edward let out a sound that caused both Jacob and Bella to look at him. His eyes were dark, his expression murderous. He yanked Jacob down by the leg and was on top of him before Jacob was able to respond. Edward wasted no time pummeling his face with his fists over and over again. Jacob in a panic thrashed his legs and twisted his body, trying desperately to get out from under Edward to no avail. Edward was filled with rage, rage from all the snide remarks, rage from all the times he was made to feel insignificant, rage from the inadequacies he felt in Bella's world. Before he realized what was happening, Jacob was whimpering like a wounded dog. Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his torso, jerking him off. He was tossed to the side and when he went to attack again he was blocked by Mr. Jameson.

"What the hell is going on?" Garrett asked to all present.

He frowned as he pushed Edward back when he tried to get at Jacob once again. Edward immediately began pacing. Adrenaline was coursing through him, needing an immediate release. He wanted to finish Jacob, for the things he had done to not just Bella but him as well. Mr. Jameson watched Edward who appeared to him like a caged animal looking for an opportunity to pounce. He turned from him and kneeled down next to Jacob, checking his injuries.

"Mr. Wolfe was harassing me and Edward confronted him, it escalated," Bella said through tears, hoping that explanation, albeit true to a certain extent, would not garner the police being called.

Mr. Jameson sighed, knowing that at some point his partner's cavalier attitude towards women would come back to bite him in the ass. In truth, Garrett felt responsible. He knew that Jacob wanted to pursue Isabella. He didn't think it was a good idea yet he allowed him to talk him into working at the office twice a week. That was clearly a mistake that he needed to rectify. He could tell that Jacob's jaw was either fractured or broken, his eye was swollen shut and blood was gushing out of his nose. He was glad that he had rushed over when Jacob had hung up from their call without explanation or he might have found his partner dead. Mr. Jameson closed his eyes and quickly ran through all the possibilities. He knew that if the police were called then Bella would surely file a harassment charge against Jacob, just to save Edward if nothing else. He couldn't have that, especially since everyone had seen Jacob's behavior at the bar.

"You and Edward leave. I'll take care of Jacob," Garrett said without looking at either of them.

Bella started walking towards the exit with tears streaking her face. Edward's rage was subsiding and as he looked down at Jacob's bloodied face, he winced, knowing that he had done that. He then glanced at Bella who was already at the door. He hurriedly caught up to her, following her outside. As he went to touch her shoulder, she jerked away from him. He tried to control his breathing as she briskly walked faster. _Is she trying to walk away from me?_ He worried as he caught up with her again, this time not trying to touch her.

"I know he is a fucking asshole but shit Edward, he's my damn boss," Bella stuttered through her tears, "Mr. Jameson is probably going to fire me. I'll… I'll never be able to find work with that following me around. FUCK!"

"I'm sorry but you heard what he said," Edward stated defensively.

She stopped and turned to him, her face red from her tears and anger, "Yes, I did hear what he said," she gave him an icy glare, reminiscent of the look her mother had given him before, "so tell me, Edward, obviously you knew that he saw us, why didn't you say something to me, that was some important information, don't you think." Bella replied coolly.

Edward breathed in deeply, _SHIT!_ Bella narrowed her eyes and started walking again.

"I'm sorry, I should have said something to you."

"Yes, you should have," Bella spit back before he could finish.

"Do you…"

"NO! I don't want to do anything. I want to go home, I'm tired and my head hurts," she said nonchalantly, she shook her head and tapped her foot several times, as her eyes closed tightly, "I… I'm pissed, Edward. I just… I can't… talk right now."

She started for the parking garage and remembered she had caught the subway in. With a scowl on her face she waved her hand and a few minutes later a cab was pulling up to the curb.

"Archstone, 50th and 8th," Bella stated as she slid into the cab, followed by a reluctant Edward.

The ride to the apartment was blisteringly cold. Bella stared out the window, avoiding Edward's eyes. She wasn't sure what she was feeling right now but she knew that she couldn't talk to him yet or her mother's sharp tongue would escape and she would say something hurtful even if she didn't mean it. Bella started to dig out her cash for the cab when Edward stopped her.

"I got it," he said softly.

"Fine," she muttered as she exited the cab.

"Good luck, man," the cab driver said sympathetically as Edward started to exit as well.

Edward sighed as he followed Bella. She didn't say anything to him as they entered the elevator and then she proceeded to walk straight into the apartment and to their room, slamming the door behind her. Edward stood there dumbfounded unsure what he was supposed to do. He raked his hand through his hair as he walked into the living room. He plopped down on his favorite chair and looked out the window. _Now what?_

.

.

.

Bella had needed to be alone. She quickly changed into her sleep clothes having no intention of going anywhere. She paced for several minutes before finally laying down on their bed, new tears falling from her eyes. As she wiped her eyes, she realized that she wasn't angry that he had beat up Mr. Wolfe. Jacob clearly deserved that and maybe now he would think twice about the bullshit he tried with women. She wasn't even upset about her job. If she lost it she lost it. Her priorities had changed and maybe the promotion was a bad move for her on a personal level. No, what she realized was that she was upset that he had withheld important information from her. He knew what Jacob was about yet he didn't tell her anything and in turn left her defenseless. _What else isn't he telling me?_ She worried, finally drifting off, completely drained.

"Edward?" She woke suddenly.

She glanced around and realized he wasn't in the bed with her. She strained to see the clock and found that it was after one a.m. She rose in a panic as she ran into the living room, finding him sleeping restlessly on the couch. She remembered her birthday and how she had found him like that as well. She kneeled down next to him, leaning in she kissed him softly on the forehead. His lips formed a small smile as his eyes fluttered open.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked seriously as he sat up, preparing for the worst.

"WHAT!" Bella furrowed her brows, "Of course not, why would I want that?"

He looked down, "I… you were so…"

She shook her head, "STOP! I love you. I just needed some time to think. Couples disagree and fight sometimes. It doesn't mean I want you to go. I'll never want you to leave."

"But…" he said hesitantly.

"You can't hold stuff back from me," she said cutting him off.

"I know. Jasper told me to talk to you but…" He looked down again, scrunching his brows together, contemplating.

"Edward, what? Please, you…"

"I want to go back to California," he blurted out.

"Whhaaat?" she could feel her eyes stinging with the tears that wanted to come out. She stumbled back, "You want to… leave?"

"Bella, no, I don't know, I'm just, I'm not very happy here," he could see her face morphing and he couldn't figure out what to say to make it okay.

Bella couldn't talk, she was too busy trying to steady her breathing and racing heart. _He wants to leave, _was the only thought she had_. _She couldn't stop the floodgate and rose, looking around her living room, trying to contain the hurt that was overpowering her. She had inherently known that he was unhappy but the thought that he would want to leave had never crossed her mind. She was unable to wrap her brain around the idea of him not wanting to be with her.

He stood and pulled her to him, feeling her rapid heart beating against him. His hand entwined in her hair and he tilted her head back as his lips met hers. He regretted bringing up his thoughts. He was sure he probably said it wrong. He wanted her to know he was unhappy in New York, not that he wanted to be away from her but he sensed that was not how it was interpreted. Bella was crying against him and then suddenly, catching him by surprise, her hand went inside his boxers, stroking him roughly and with purpose. He whipped his tongue around hers quickly and pulled away. Her eyes were longing, she needed him. He kissed her again and then abruptly turned her around and walked her towards the window, shoving one of the chairs out of the way. He ripped her tiny shorts down her legs, placing her hands against the window. He then squatted down as he began to kiss and knead her ass cheeks before slipping his fingers inside her wet center.

"Edward," Bella moaned and lulled her head down.

He stood, spreading her legs and allowing his fingers to move from one entrance to the other as she writhed against his touch. After she was sufficiently worked up he drew his hand away from her and pulled his hard and ready cock out. His hand squeezed and stroked his hard member before having the head of his cock follow the same path his fingers had just taken. Bella was emitting quick and steady whimpers as he teased both of her entrances. Suddenly he grasped her hair tightly while he shoved into her roughly. He pulled all the way out and forced into her again, repeating this pattern over and over, each time a little harder.

"Fffffuuuuccckkkk," Bella drawled out every time he pulled out and shoved into her.

She didn't know what had come over her but she suddenly needed him to fuck her, she wanted him to claim her and to show her how much he wanted and needed her. She couldn't accept the idea of him not being in her life. He seemed to have instinctively known what she needed and was giving her just that. She felt her body pulsing and found herself slamming her hand against her window every time he entered her. They were wild and chaotic, his labored groans spurring her desire tenfold. With a loud moan she arched her back and pushed her ass against him, promptly being rewarded with a carnal growl on his part.

"Harder, fuck me, Edward, fuck me harder," Bella screamed out.

He grabbed her hips to control her movements and started to thrust into her quickly and crudely, alternating between squeezing and then slapping her ass. They were both frenzied, panting and cursing, the sounds of skin against skin and Bella's rhythmic banging against the window, echoed in the room. Every time she was close he would pull out, teasing her, dragging out her orgasm until the very last minute when neither could hold off any longer, both gasping as they finally released. When Edward caught his breath he moved his arm across her chest, pulling her back flush against his body.

"I could never leave you, Bella. You're everything to me," he whispered.

~ADH~

It had been almost two weeks since the incident with Jacob. Edward and Bella had stayed inside that entire weekend, making love and talking. They talked about how out of place Edward felt in New York and how much he missed his aunt and uncle as well as Jasper. They talked about how she didn't like her new position and that she too missed being in California. No decisions were made but they at least knew where they were coming from and had agreed that they were no longer going to keep secrets from each other. Jacob had yet to return to work. The company line was that he had been in an accident and was recovering. _Yeah, an accident called Edward fucking Masen_; Bella had thought but dared not say. They were both trying to make the best of things as it wasn't feasible for them to just leave New York.

After stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, Edward mentally went through what he needed to do today. He had asked Sonny for the day off which Sonny allowed. He didn't pay him for time off so he didn't really care whether he was there or not. But today was Valentine's Day and Edward was determined to do things right. His plan was to have breakfast with Randall, hit up his probation officer and then head to the store to get what he wanted to cook tonight and then finally get back to the house early enough to get things ready for when Bella came home. He was planning a romantic evening at the house which would include a nice meal, some Bobby Long - their signature artist - and a full body massage. He had picked up some scented body oil a few days ago and thought, God willing, that afterwards Bella would be open to trying a few 'things' with him. His cock twitched at the thought. He smiled and looked down at the tent he was forming.

"Tonight," he said to his prominent member and then chuckled that he was talking to his cock.

Edward knew that Bella didn't want to go out and she had promised him that tonight she would not work late. He was excited for the first time in a long while. Since he and Bella had started talking he felt more comfortable in New York. He realized wherever Bella was is where he wanted to be and he would make it work. He could handle anything as long as she was by his side. He dressed and quickly made his way to the subway station.

Edward pushed his hands all the way inside his jeans, looking down slightly as he exited to the street above the subway. He stepped to the side and looked around, frowning when he didn't see Randall right away. Pulling his pack out, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it, _where is he?_ _He's never late_. Two cigarettes later and with a growling stomach he made his way to the diner.

"Just one today?" Amy, the normal waitress asked.

Edward glanced towards the door, hoping Randall would push through any minute. With a sigh he turned towards Amy and nodded.

"You haven't seen him today have you?" Edward asked, slightly concerned.

She shook her head, "Not for a few days but I was off a couple days as well," she said as she set the menu in front of him, "Let me get you some coffee."

_A few days?_ That was unusual for Randall. He had a system and tended to taper the money Edward left for him so that he could have breakfast every morning during the week which was when Amy worked. Edward knew that Randall had a bit of a crush on her and he could understand why. She was always nice to him and never looked down on who he was which had made her endearing to Edward as well. Edward decided that he would take a look around and see if he could find him after his meeting with Cortez. He had probably hustled some money and was drunk somewhere but Edward wouldn't feel comfortable until he found him.

.

.

.

Edward walked out of Cortez's office and onto the sidewalk. There were more times than not that he actually missed Felix. Felix was hard as nails but Edward sensed that he cared for him, at least deep down. He never got that sense with Cortez. Cortez barely noticed him. Edward looked up and down the street. _Where to begin?_ He started walking along the paths that he thought Randall might be on. Finally on the fourth street he had gone on he smiled brightly when he saw a man slouched against the wall with a bottle in his hand.

"Randall, you missed breakfast man. I think Amy missed you," He said tapping the man.

A drunkard that was not Randall looked up at him questioningly and Edward stepped back, narrowing his eyes as he looked down the alley.

"Hey man, you seen Randall around?" Edward asked pulling out a couple of dollars.

The drunkard shook his head and Edward sighed, handing the man the money anyway. He continued down the alley towards the next street. He kept his hands fisted in his pockets with his brow furrowed. He remained on guard just in case he encountered some sort of trouble but he was definitely starting to worry.

"White boy!" Edward heard as he turned on to the next street.

Edward ignored the men he recognized as local gang members. They generally never bothered him after the first time he saw them on the day he met Randall.

"Yo, White boy, I know you ain't deaf!" He heard a deep voice approaching from behind him.

When he felt a hand on him instinct took over and as he turned he swung one of his fists, knocking the man back. Before Edward could do anything else there were two guns drawn on him. The man he hit directly in front of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You got some fucking death wish or something?" the man said, glaring at him.

"I don't fucking bother you guys so back the fuck off," Edward spit out, seemingly unfazed by the men before him.

The man smiled and laughed before motioning for his men to drop their guns, "Look, man, it's cool how you help out old man Randall but that don't mean I won't have my boys kill your ass if you ever do some shit like that again," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Edward didn't allow his expression to falter. He knew through his experience in prison that the brothers generally just wanted to be respected but if they sensed weakness they would pounce on that without hesitation.

"You seen Randall anywhere?" Edward asked.

The man sighed and looked down, twisting his lip in a usual way before looking up at him. He nodded, "I saw the bus pick him up on Monday, he didn't look good and I ain't seen him since so he may be dead by now."

"Dead! What the fuck!" Edward's expression finally wavered at what he was hearing.

"I don't know, man, I would check Bellevue. They don't be keeping homeless dudes very long. So he is probably at the morgue already if he ain't on his way to Potter's Field."

"What the hell is a Potter's Field?" Edward asked bringing his hand into his hair, looking lost suddenly.

"It's where they bury the people who can't pay," one of the other men said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you know, homeless, prisoners, shit like that," the other gun totting thug added.

The leader waved his men back and approached Edward. He set his hand on his shoulder. He felt bad for the man. It was obvious that he cared about the old drunk and he respected him for that and the way he tried to take care of him but in his eyes, drunks died all the damn time which was why you never got personally invested in them.

"I'm sorry, man," he finally said with a kindness that one generally would not associate with a gangbanger.

"Where's, umm, this Bellevue place?" Edward asked, swallowing thickly.

.

.

.

Edward walked into the kitchen, pulling out two bottles of Heineken before finding himself in his chair by the window. He cracked the window and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He never smoked in the apartment but he needed to today. Edward had been all over the city. He found out that Randall had been admitted into the hospital on Monday when he had fallen in the middle of the street, he died later that night of advanced cirrhosis and a myocardial infarction. When his body was not claimed after 24 hours the hospital transferred him to the morgue at Bellevue where a petition was filed to have him buried at Potter's Field. He was delivered there yesterday, buried in an unmarked grave.

"_I'm sorry, sir, but we can't keep the indigent for…"_

"_His name was Randall!" Edward yelled as he slammed his hands on the counter. "He had a fucking name. Stop acting like he was some homeless nobody, he was… my friend."_

"_Is there a problem?" A security guard asked coming up to them._

_Edward brought both of his hands into his hair, trying to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to get arrested but he was tired and frustrated and no one seemed to care about Randall aside from himself._

"_Well, how do I get to this Potter's Field place and how do I know where he's buried. Do you have some kind of map I can follow?" He asked with an exasperated breath._

"_I'm sorry, sir, but the ferry to the island won't be for another two weeks and…" _

"_What does that mean? I can't go see him?" Edward interrupted her._

_She sighed, feeling awful for the distraught man before her. _

"_The ferry travels to the island once a month and, well, you don't actually get to visit the individual's grave. Visitors are only allowed on the Gazebo." She said politely._

"_I… I can't say goodbye. Is that what you're telling me?"_

_She nodded, "I'm sor…"_

"_Stop saying that!" Edward hissed as he turned and walked out._

Edward drained the rest of his beer and flicked his butt inside the bottle before popping the top off his second one. He felt completely shattered. He took a long swig of his beer and set it on the ledge next to the empty bottle and picked up his sketchpad. He flipped through it, finding what he wanted. He had sketched Randall one day several months ago. Just for the hell of it. He had drawn him sitting in the diner, a big toothless grin as he told stories about his life in New Orleans. Over the past five and half months Edward had gotten to know him fairly well. He had a family but they had written him off years ago. Edward had asked him many times his last name but Randall never gave it, saying it was better that way. That he didn't want Edward getting any bright ideas about looking for his family. He had told him that he preferred to leave them in peace. He believed that he had caused nothing but problems for them and that now they could move on with their lives without him ruining things for them. Edward frowned and slammed the book closed, tossing it back on the end table, taking another long swig of his beer before lighting another cigarette.

"You stupid fucker," he seethed as he brought his cigarette to his mouth, taking a long drag.

.

.

.

Bella was sitting in her office going over her files. She was excited for the evening. Edward wouldn't tell her what he had planned for the night, only that she had to be home on time and that she would enjoy it. Of that she had no doubt. Things had definitely improved between them. He still seemed a bit unhappy but was trying. She was planning on talking to him tonight about the possibility of visiting California sometime in May or June, after tax season was over.

"You have plans tonight Bella?" Susan asked, bringing Bella her mail.

"Not sure. Edward is planning something but he will not give any details whatsoever. It's maddening," Bella said with a giggle.

"Oh that would drive me crazy," Susan agreed.

"How about you?" Bella asked.

"Oh, just the usual," she replied and then realized Bella didn't know what that entailed, "We are going out to eat and then the Empire State Building. He proposed to me there on Valentine's Day six years ago so we go there every year."

"Wow, that sounds wonderful," Bella said wondering what tradition Edward and she were going to repeat every year.

"Well, I will let you finish so you don't have to stay late," Susan said with a genuine smile before walking out of Bella's office.

Bella smiled as she glanced at her mail haphazardly, not paying any attention, lost in thoughts of what awaited her at home. There was no lingering around today for Bella; once five o'clock came around she headed out to her car. Traffic was horrible which irritated her as she didn't want to be late tonight. She swung the door open excitedly, halfway hoping Edward would be greeting her naked, or close to it, but everything was dark. She walked inside, confused.

"Edward?" Bella called out.

She slipped her heels off and hung her jacket up glancing in the kitchen as she walked by it. There was nothing warming up, hmm, _maybe we are going out after all_, she wondered. She flipped on the light switch and the light above the dining room table flicked on. That's when she saw him, sitting in his chair; his expression was hard, angry even. There were four bottles of Heineken on the ledge and what looked like smoke. _Oh No! What happened?_ She walked over to him and maneuvered onto his lap. He exhaled loudly as his arms enveloped her, his head falling down to bury into her hair. His breathing was ragged and Bella wasn't sure but it seemed that he might be crying.

"I'm here for you baby, always," Bella said lovingly, hoping he would say something so she would know how she should react.

"Randall's..." He stopped and sat up. Bella looked up at him, "Randall… died, four days ago."

Bella gasped and held him tightly, "Oh, God! I'm so sorry."

Bella drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. He stared out the window and picked up his cigarette, bringing it to his lips as if he were in a trance. He never smoked in the apartment so she knew he was really upset. Not that she blamed him. He exhaled out the cracked window.

"He left me," Edward said matter of fact, bringing the cigarette back to his mouth.

"Baby, I'm sure that…" Bella started to say.

"I'm alone out here." Edward stated flatly through a cloud of smoke, "I have no one. Just you Bella, only you," he said turning to look at her; his eyes were minus the spark she was so used to seeing in them.

~ADH~

**One week earlier**

Jacob heard a knock on his door and slowly walked over to answer it. He was still sore and was getting around very gingerly. They had kept him in the hospital overnight when it happened because he had a concussion and they needed to make sure he was alright before they released him. Edward had broken his nose and dislocated his jaw. His eye was still black and blue but at least he could open it now and the doctors had said he had no visual damage. He had to give Edward credit; he had severely underestimated his ability to fight. Not that that would stop him from seeking revenge. He finally made it to the door, opening it to find Garrett standing before him.

"Come in," Jacob said disinterested as he stepped away from the door.

Garrett watched him walk slowly to the couch and sit down. He had known Jacob for over fifteen years. He had always been passionate, charismatic even, but for Jacob, every woman was a conquest and every man a challenge to best. Garrett knew that for Jacob to have Edward not only best him at fighting but also at winning what he would consider the spoils of war, that he would be bitter and angry. Of course up until Alec's promotion party he hadn't been aware that Jacob was remotely interested in Isabella at all. But afterwards he surely did. He had talked to him and thought that he would back off but apparently he hadn't.

"Can I grab a beer?" Garrett asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, sorry, bad host and all, grab me one too," Jacob said, not happy with what he presumed was a working visit.

Garrett grabbed two Sam Adams and popped the top off for both of them as he sat down across from Jacob on the love seat.

"How are you feeling?" Garrett asked questioningly.

"I feel just wonderful, thanks for asking," he said sarcastically while eyeing him, "Cut the shit Garrett. Why are you here?"

Garrett sighed, "I'm here about Edward and Isabella."

Now Jacob narrowed his eyes and then leaned back, "What about them?"

"You aren't to pursue her or seek any kind of, I don't know, revenge against him," Garrett said.

Jacob started laughing, "Revenge, huh?" after a moment he stopped laughing and leaned forward, "Is that an order, Garrett, because I wasn't aware that I took _orders_ from you. Has something changed in our partnership that I should know about?"

"Stop it, Jacob. I don't want any problems. Isabella claims you harassed her. She isn't pressing charges against you but _we_ can't afford any scandal which a harassment charge would cause. Please can you just… stay away from her?"

Jacob stared at him and finally blew out a breath and waved his hands in defeat, "Fine, your right. Isabella is off limits."

Garrett smiled, "Wonderful and Edward?"

Jacob waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Yeah, I won't do anything to him."

Garrett grinned, that would have to do. Garrett stayed and talked to his friend and partner for the next hour before leaving him alone with his thoughts. Once Garrett left, Jacob paced through his house trying to decide his next move. He agreed that he couldn't pursue Isabella, at least while Edward was still around, but he couldn't just let this lie. He walked to his laptop and fired it up. Once he went through his emails he leaned back in his chair and cocked his brow at the computer.

"Let's see what we can find out about you, Mr. Masen." Jacob said with malice.

He quickly typed in Edward's name but came up with several Edward Masen's including one who had been convicted of murder in Detroit. Jacob didn't realize what a common name Edward Masen was. After two hours of filtering through several websites he got a link he didn't expect.

"That's odd," he said out loud.

He hit the link that read it was for the national sex offender registry. Much to Jacob's surprise Edward's face appeared before him. The site showed his mug shots, his basic demographic information, his offense, and even gave his current address which Jacob assumed was Bella's address.

"Well, well, well," he said with a smile.

He took another swig of his beer and rolled his shoulders before he started typing furiously as he back tracked to get the details of the sex offense, trying to find out any information he could. In order to decide his next move Jacob needed to know who his enemy was. After a few hours of searching and reading, he had more information about Edward Anthony Masen than he ever thought imaginable.

"Now, what to do with this information, that's the real question." He tapped his finger against his swollen lip, a menacing laugh escaping his lips as an idea began to form.

* * *

**A/N… So ummm, yeah, first off was Edward right or wrong for how he handled the Jacob situation? Well, at least Edward and Bella finally talked, that's progress. Of course, now what will happen? Edward didn't seem to be handling Randall's death very well and that dog has something in mind. Any ideas what?**

**Alrighty folks, that's it for this week but before I go I want to give a shout out to a few of the girl's I beta for. First off, LayAtHomeMom, whose In Your Room tied for first place in The Lemonade Stand's Fic of the week, so proud of you girl… secondly, my girl Kalinca62 finished her awesome story Illuminating Hope, a beautifully written one shot that she added several more parts too, exploring the Edward and Bella backstory, so so good. If you haven't read it yet and you should, here is the link… www dot fanfiction dot net/s/8917747/1/Illuminating-Hope and thirdly my girl StratocasticJen finished her beautifully sexy Countryward story, Country Women Will Survive. I have loved following this Edward and Bella. You know you want to know what happened to these two as well as the rest of the crew, so go check it out, here's the link… www dot fanfiction dot net/s/7787902/1/ **

**Until next time peeps, hope you all had a fabulous Single Awareness Day aka Valentine's Day!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Rut Roh, what's that dog up to?**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Friday was difficult for Bella as she spent her entire day worried about Edward. The previous night he had been lost in thought and slept restlessly, tossing and turning all evening. Another Valentine's Day Bella would put in the 'to be forgotten' files. What she had initially thought would be a wonderful three day weekend, holed up, making love to Edward the entire time, turned out to be some crazy emotional roller coaster that she desperately wanted to slow down or jump the hell off of. She felt as if she were walking on eggshells, not sure which Edward would emerge. He was either very clingy, needing to touch or hold her or he was very distant, angry even, giving her the impression that he wanted nothing to do with her. She had no idea how to help him through this and by the time the weekend came to a close she was emotionally drained. For the first time since she met him she was thankful to be away. Not that being at work made anything better as she constantly thought of him and whether he was doing okay.

Throughout the day Bella felt extremely guilty for wanting to be at work but in the process she came to several realizations, one being that he needed her and she would not disappoint him and two being that moving to New York may not have been in their best interest. She wasn't sure how to fix the situation or make it better but she was determined that she would find a way because she couldn't handle seeing Edward so distraught. With renewed energy she picked up Chinese take-out for dinner so that they would have no excuse not to talk which was something they needed to do. She even went so far as to leave the office a little earlier than she normally did just so that he wouldn't have to be alone for very long. She couldn't believe that she had even fathomed for a moment wanting to be away from him.

The drive home seemed to go by quickly as she was so lost in thought that she was actually surprised when she arrived at her apartment. As she parked and rode the elevator up she made a silent prayer that he would be doing a little better today. She walked through the door and set the food on the dining room table next to the mail that Edward had brought in for them. He was in his typical spot and when he heard her enter he turned, offering her a small smile. She went to him immediately and maneuvered onto his lap, something that had just become custom for them. She kissed him softly, sweetly.

"How was your day?" Bella asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

His fingertips traced along the outline of her face, resting on her lips, "It was alright," he said as he kissed her again.

"How about we eat and then go to bed early?" Bella suggested, sensing he needed to hold her and feel reassured before they talked.

He nodded, "yeah, I'd like that." His eyes became sad suddenly, "I'm sorry I have been so moody."

"It's okay, baby, I love you," Bella replied with another tender kiss.

He breathed in deeply and smiled as he lifted her up and off of him. They swung their hands as they walked to the dining room, happy for the levity the gesture brought. Bella let go when they got into the kitchen and grabbed the dishes and silverware while Edward got their drinks. They dished out their food and Edward moved the mail out of the way, remembering she had received a letter that looked important.

"There was something in the mail from the apartment complex," he told her as he began eating his food.

"Really? Hmm, they never send me anything," Bella said curiously as she wiped her mouth and dug through the mail.

They had been so preoccupied since finding out about Randall that they hadn't checked the mail in several days. She was suddenly worried that she may have missed some important deadline. Finding what she was looking for, she ripped the envelope open and pulled out a formal looking letter.

**Archstone Midtown West**  
**250 W. 50th Street**  
**New York, NY 10019**

**February 13, 2013**

**Dear Ms. Swan,**

**It has come to our attention that you have a guest residing with you that is listed on the New York State Sex Offender Registry. As per the lease agreement you signed upon taking residency in 2009, management reserves the right to release a tenant from their agreement in instances they feel it appropriate for the safety of the complex in general. We are highly concerned with the look of impropriety having a known sex offender amongst our residents implies.**

**It is with deep regret that we must inform you that we are terminating your lease. You have until the end of this month to either vacate the premises or show that said guest is no longer residing at this location. If the latter, we will require an inspection prior to continuing your lease arrangement.**

**Should you have any questions or concerns regarding the contents of this letter please do not hesitate to call us.**

**Sincerely,**

**_Jonathan Caldwell_**

**Supervising Manager**  
**Archstone Midtown West**

Bella gasped and dropped the letter, standing immediately, a look of horror on her face. Hot tears immediately came to her. Edward jumped up and went to her but she could not be consoled. She started breathing erratically as the reality of what was happening crashed down on her.

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked panicked.

"I…" she shook her head, "We're being evicted."

"Whaatt?" Edward stammered.

"We're being fucking evicted," Bella shouted and stepped away from him, reaching for her phone, she started dialing immediately.

"_Hey Bella!" Jasper answered enthusiastically._

"_Jas, is your dad Eleazar home?"_

"_Umm, no, it's a little early he's still at work," Jasper said concerned._

"_Thanks, Jas," She said hanging up._

Bella had forgotten all about the time difference. She immediately started dialing again while Edward walked to the couch and dropped his head between his legs. This was his greatest fear coming to fruition. He felt the walls closing in around him as his past reared its ugly head yet again; informing him that it would always be there to destroy anything good he might have. He listened as Bella asked for Mr. Whitlock.

"_Hello?" Eleazar said a few moments later._

"_I hate to bother you at work but I just received a letter from the manager at my apartment complex and they said that they are terminating my lease because of Edward. Is that legal? Can they do that?" Bella rasped out in one long breath._

"_It could be, read me the letter, Isabella," Eleazar stated firmly._

She began reciting the contents of the letter to Mr. Whitlock. She was clearly upset and he understood why, he would be, if the situations were reversed. He suddenly felt a buzzing in his pocket and reached for his cell phone.

**J: Edward, WTF is going on?  
****E: The apt found out I am on the registry, they are saying we have to leave.  
****J: FUCK! You guys need to just come back here, damn it!  
****E: well, one of us definitely should  
****J: Call me, NOW!**

Edward sighed and stood up, glancing at Bella once more before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door. He sat on the bed and raked his hand through his hair. He didn't want to do this, Jasper was his closest friend but at the same time sometimes he didn't see things clearly. No one did, well, Randall understood but he wasn't around anymore.

"_What the fuck are you talking about Edward?" Jasper said immediately._

"_It's… She doesn't see it." Edward replied exasperated._

"_See what?" Jasper queried, having a feeling he knew where Edward was going with this._

"_She doesn't see how just being with me is fucking everything up for her, her job, her apartment. I'm… I don't know. I think it would be better if I wasn't here."_

"NO!" Bella screeched from the entrance of the bedroom, "No, it would not be better," she said through tears.

"_I'll talk to you later, Jas," Edward said, hanging up before he heard Jasper's goodbye._

Edward turned to Bella who was breathing heavily in the bedroom doorway. He reached his hand to her and she willingly came to him. She couldn't speak, as he pulled her tightly against his chest where she sobbed almost violently. He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back before laying them on the bed. He held her closely until her tears finally subsided.

"Please don't talk about leaving," Bella whispered, her voice coming out rough from her tears.

"I love you," he deflected as his lips found hers.

"Edward," Bella pleaded but her pleas were lost in his fervent kiss, she pushed him back slightly, needing to talk and not get sidetracked by their always present need for one another, "Edward, please, talk to me," she pleaded once again, this time with more force.

He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, "Don't you see, Bella?"

"No, I don't _see_, please explain it to me because I don't know in what universe, you leaving me could possibly be a good thing," her anger coming to the surface.

Edward's eyes shot open at her tone and his brows furrowed in response, "Bad shit will continue to happen as long as I'm around." He got up and immediately started moving back and forth from one end of the room to the other, "You think you and I are going to find a place to live, together?" He gruffed out and then glared at her as she nodded her head while sitting up, "You're wrong Bella because every place we go to will do a background check and they are going to see SEX OFFENDER and deny us. If you just put it in your name I will still have to give my new address which means any damn body can look up that shit." He was yelling, loud enough that her neighbors, if they were they home could probably hear him.

"Edward…" Bella started to say but was cut off by Edward.

"I will always be treated by people as less than but honestly I can handle that because really I know that I am," he stated fuming.

"Edward…" Bella started to protest but he raised his hand to stop her.

"I am Bella; I am a drug addict with no education, no real work history. I have been homeless or in jail for most of my life. I don't dress nice or talk right." He raised his hands to his hair, needing to occupy them before he threw something across the room. He took a deep breath as he stared at the beautiful woman on the bed who he knew loved him unconditionally, "I can fight and I can fuck. That's what I'm good at and I'm sorry but that just isn't going to cut it in your world." He said eerily calm. He raked his hand through his hair as he turned towards the large window, "Don't you think it's time to cut your losses?" He said with a sigh, refusing to look at her.

Bella frowned and jumped up. She brought herself flush to his back, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his shoulder blades. His breathing was rough and his heart was pounding as he rested his hand over hers. She couldn't believe what he was saying. _How can he possibly believe my life would be better without him?_

"I love you so much; everything else is just meaningless without you. You awakened me Edward; I can't even explain how much joy and happiness you bring me. I had all those things you think you lack and my life was dark and empty but now it's full of light. You're my Helios, remember? You bring me the sun," she pulled him tighter against her, "I would willingly give all of this up for you because you are worth it to me and honestly I would rather be poor with you than rich without you."

He huffed and squeezed her hands, "Everyone says that until they have nothing which is exactly what you will have with me."

"Edward, baby, I can't even comprehend my life without you in it. We will work this out. Mr. Whitlock is going to contact the manager tomorrow and see what's going on and if we have to move then fuck it baby, we move but we do it together." Bella said passionately.

"Together," he muttered.

Bella moved in front of him and looked into his melancholy face, "Yes, together."

He leaned down and tapped his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Bella felt the tears threatening again, "I love you too," she said in a gasp as she leaned up to kiss him, feeling his lips mold to hers.

.

.

.

As Bella lay sleeping in his arms, a great weight suffocated him. He had known it was only a matter of time before someone found out about him. He had actually been surprised it had taken as long as it did. He believed in Bella and he believed in their love for one another but he struggled with her willingness to give it all up for him. He hated that she would have to be the one to make the sacrifices for him because he was tainted by the life he had before her. He wasn't able to see the good in the sacrifice, all he could see was the sacrifice itself.

"_I've caused nothing but problems for them, Edward," Randall said, scooping a large forkful of food into his waiting mouth._

"_But I am sure they would want to know where you are, that you are alright. I could help with that." Edward said watching him._

"_Nah, they are better off now than they ever were with me around. They can move on with their lives without me always fucking things up for them," Randall said as he took another large bite of his pancakes._

"_I don't know about that man," Edward said with a frown._

_Randall laughed, "You're alright Edward," he said, setting his fork down. He gave him a steely expression, "you of all people should know to let sleeping dogs lie, hell, the best thing I ever did for my family was leave," He sighed when he saw Edward's contemplative face, "You gonna eat that?" he asked, motioning to Edwards toast, wanting to end the uncomfortable conversation they were having._

Bella shifted slightly bringing Edward out of his thoughts. She let out a soft moan as she held him tighter, mumbling _I love you_ against his chest. He wrapped his hand in her hair and willed his eyes to close. He wasn't sure if Mr. Whitlock could do anything about the eviction, he wasn't as optimistic as Bella seemed to be. All he did know was that they loved each other and he hoped that would be enough.

~ADH~

The next day went slower than imaginable for Edward. Just as he had done the previous day he went through the motions, not conversing with anyone. He was tired, having gotten little sleep the night before. His heart and mind were heavy with regret and anger at the way things were turning out. When it was time to leave at the end of the day, he was the first person out the door not saying bye to anyone. He lit his cigarette as he made his way to the subway station, ignoring everyone he passed. As usual there were no seats available so he stood as close to the exit as possible. Normally he enjoyed the 'soundtrack' of the subways, people cursing and conversing around him, often finding their daily dialogue and struggles somewhat amusing. But not today, today he wanted to drown them all out but unfortunately he couldn't, instead he listened carefully and when they called his stop he pushed his way out of the car as quickly as possible. As he came out onto the street he quickly dug out his pack of cigarettes and lit up again. He maneuvered through the throngs of pedestrians towards his home, well, his home for now as he suspected that the news from Mr. Whitlock was not good since Bella had not texted him yet.

"Masen!" He heard his name being called and looked towards the voice.

He stopped and sighed as he saw a familiar face approaching him. _Just fucking PERFECT!_

"What?" Edward replied coolly, dropping his cigarette and stepping on the remains.

"I know about you," Alec practically growled as he pushed Edward back, startling him.

Edward narrowed his eyes and tried to contain his anger, "What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"Does Bella know you're a fucking rapist?" Alec asked louder than Edward would have liked as several people glanced their way.

"Bella knows everything about me…" Edward started to say but was cut off when Alec hit him across the face.

"Bull shit! No way would she be with you if she did," Alec hissed as he swung again.

Edward ducked and hit him twice in the gut causing him to drop to his knees and huddle over.

"Leave me the fuck alone," Edward spit out as he kneeled down and pushed Alec so that he fell to his side.

He stood and started to walk away until Alec's words halted him.

"No, I think it's you who needs to leave, before I call the police and press charges against you for assaulting me," Alec said standing up.

Edward closed his eyes and stopped moving as Alec approached him. Although Alec had assaulted him first Edward knew from experience that it would not look good for him. He would be arrested immediately and carted off to Rikers Island before he could utter a not guilty plea. _God, I can't put Bella through that again_.

"How do you think it will look for Bella when everyone finds out that she is living with a known sex offender?" He asked casually as he slinked closer to Edward.

Edward's eyes opened quickly as he glared at the cocky looking man before him. Alec was now standing right in front of him with a vindictive and satisfied expression.

"And they will know," Alec continued menacingly as he peered into Edward's eyes with wickedness, "Because I will make sure they know."

"You would ruin her career because of me? I thought you cared about her?" Edward asked confused at this turn of events.

Alec smirked, "I win and you…LOSE!"

Edward pushed him out of the way and started towards the complex.

"I'll do it, Edward. I have nothing to lose and absolutely everything to gain." He heard Alec yell behind him.

Edward ignored the doorman and made his way up to the apartment. Once he entered their home he started pacing immediately, trying to determine what he should do. Should he wait to talk to Bella about this? Should he just pack his things and get the hell out? He was torn, his heart was telling him to stay and figure this out with Bella but his brain was telling him to run while he still could.

"_The best thing I ever did for my family was leave"_

As Randall's words crept into his head again he felt his eyes stinging as tears pooled within them. He knew what he had to do but wasn't sure he had the actual strength to do it. With a heavy heart and a shattered soul he hesitantly walked to the closet and grabbed his duffle bag and backpack.

.

.

.

Bella's day was not going well and she prayed that Edward's was better than hers. When she arrived she found out from the receptionist that Jacob was back to work but fortunately not at their office. She was then told that Mr. Jameson wanted to meet with her and had asked her to clear her schedule Friday morning for a meeting at the midtown office. Bella tried not to panic but she couldn't help but worry that this was related to Edward. She had tried her best to ascertain what the meeting was about but no one knew. She would have to wait and see.

"Ms. Swan, you have a call on line one," Susan said over her intercom.

"_This is Ms. Swan, how can I help you?" Bella stated in her professional voice._

"_Bella, I have spoken with Mr. Caldwell as well as Mr. Sawyer, the attorney they have on retainer," Eleazar immediately began._

"_It's bad news, isn't it?" Bella asked trying to brace herself for the worst._

"_I am looking at the rental agreement you signed and section F, does state that, 'the complex reserves the right to terminate a lease should you and/or any of your guests behave in a manner that the complex deems unacceptable', they are stating that Edward being on the registry constitutes unacceptable behavior. It is a very grey area and open for interpretation but they have a case," Eleazar replied nonchalantly._

"_So, we have to move by the end of the month because I won't live there without him." Bella stated fiercely._

"_I understand completely, Isabella. I was able to convince them to allow you two until the end of April to find another place," he said and Bella could almost hear his smile._

"_They were okay with that?" Bella asked incredulously._

_Eleazar laughed, "Well, I threatened to sue them for discrimination and advised them that although they would win the case it would be all over the news which would not look so good for them overall." Bella could definitely hear the smile in his voice._

"_Thank you so much, Mr. Whitlock," Bella said sincerely._

"_You're welcome, Isabella. You let me know if you run into any problems with them," he said as he hung up._

Bella set her phone down. Her sadness about the situation slowly subsiding as a smile crept over her face. She couldn't believe that Mr. Whitlock had managed to get them another two months before having to move out. That was definitely a plus because there was no way in hell she was kicking Edward out and she meant what she said to Mr. Whitlock, she would not live there without him. She did worry however about how Edward would respond to this news as he seemed to be holding on by a thread lately. She also hoped that he was wrong about them not being able to find another place to live. She reasoned that she had exceptional credit and a good paying job and thought that in the end that would outweigh anything else. At least she hoped it did.

After lunch the day seemed to fly by for Bella and before she realized it, it was after six thirty. She sighed and looked at the mound of work she still needed to complete. She hated having to work late but with Monday being a Holiday and having left early the past three workdays she needed to get back into the swing of things and desperately needed to catch up. _I'll work for thirty more minutes and that's it!_

"Good evening, Ms. Swan," the security guard said as she walked past him towards the exit.

Bella smiled at him and then hurriedly made it out of the building. She and Edward had a lot to discuss tonight. She had come to the conclusion that they needed to consider moving somewhere else, preferably back to California. She couldn't leave yet though; she couldn't leave Garrett empty handed through the busiest time of the year, especially since she would need his reference. She quickly made her way to the parking garage and headed home, excited to see Edward, lightened by her decision and feeling strongly that it was the right thing for the both of them.

"Where's the Harley?" Bella said to herself as she parked.

Bella started to panic as she called the elevator. It wasn't like Edward to leave without word and if someone had stolen his bike there would be hell to pay. Bella feared that would be the straw to break the camel's back. There would be no consoling him if he lost his Harley on top of all the other things that had happened.

"Edward?" Bella called out to him but got no response.

She kicked off her shoes and flung her jacket into the closet. She tossed her phone on the counter and flicked on the light as fear started to set in.

"Helios?" She called again hesitantly.

That's when she saw it. Her hand went to her mouth as she started shaking her head. On the dining room table laid his phone and his key on top of a white sheet of paper that looked as if it came from his sketchbook. She reached for it, still covering her mouth, as tears immediately fell from her eyes. She was breathing hard as she picked up the paper and read the two words that would shatter her world.

_I'm Sorry_

"NO!" she screamed into her hand, "NO, NO, NO"

She dropped the note and ran to the closet, swinging the doors open, shaking her head and sobbing when she didn't see his backpack and duffle bag. She made a beeline to the bathroom where she quickly threw up the contents of her lunch. Splashing water on her face, she stumbled to the toilet seat and plopped down, her head between her knees as a new round of tears made their presence known. After twenty minutes of non-stop crying Bella was finally able to remove herself from the bathroom and walked back to the kitchen.

She picked up her phone, gripping it tightly and then walked to the dining room table. She stared at the note lying there for longer than she probably should. She wasn't able to make herself move, she was frozen in place. With a deep sigh she picked it up. She felt tears stinging her cheeks as she traced her fingertips over his sloppy handwriting. With a heavy breath she turned the paper over and scrunched her eyes shut, trying to stop the next wave of tears from coming. She tried desperately to control her heart rate and realizing that would not happen she opened her eyes again, coming face to face with a drawing of the picture that Alice had taken of them during their visit. She didn't know he had actually sketched it. She smiled slightly as she remembered him teasing her relentlessly when she made it her iPhone background photo. She clutched the picture in her hand as she walked into the living room in a tear induced stupor. She plopped into his chair, breathing heavily. _What do I do now?_ She thought as she wiped her eyes yet again. She brought her phone out staring at the picture before she started dialing.

"_Hello?" Carlisle answered._

"_He left, I don't know what to do," Bella said defeated._

"_Wait, Edward left," Carlisle responded, in shock._

_Bella started crying again, unable to answer._

"_It's okay, Bella, just take a deep breath and tell me what's going on," he said soothingly._

"_I got home about thirty minutes ago and he wasn't here. His bike is gone. He left his phone and his key to the apartment and..." Bella started crying loudly again, unable to speak but Carlisle didn't push her. When she got a hold of her emotions she continued, "he left one of his drawings of us and on the back it said 'I'm sorry'…" Bella breathed in deeply, "Has he tried to call you?" Bella asked, numb from her pain._

"_No, he hasn't. Isabella can you please talk to Esme, I am going to call the Whitlock's," Carlisle said, handing the phone to his concerned looking wife._

"_Hello, Bella, what happened?" Esme asked in a near panic._

"_Esme, I'm so sorry," Bella said through fresh tears, "Everything just got crazy, I tried to take care of him but he wouldn't let me, he just left, oh God!, Esme he just walked out with a note that said sorry, he didn't talk to me, he just left me… Why would he do that without talking to me first? I don't understand," Bella stopped, unable to control her sobbing. _

"_Shhh, it's okay, Bella, it will be okay, shhh," Esme said, praying it would be._

Carlisle hurriedly walked to the other room. He had a bad feeling about everything. His daily talks with Edward had gotten shorter and shorter over the past several days. When Edward didn't call him on Thursday evening like he normally did he had called him, only to reach Bella instead. She reported that his friend had passed away and that he was taking it hard. She said he had just fallen back to sleep. Carlisle hadn't wanted to disturb him so he waited until Friday to call him again. They had talked only a minimal amount Friday through yesterday and he hadn't called tonight. He dialed the Whitlock's number but he suspected that Edward would not have contacted them.

"_Hello?" Liam answered._

"_This is Carlisle Cullen. This is probably going to sound strange but I was wondering if Edward had called by chance? He umm, left Bella's house," Carlisle asked trying to stay calm._

"_Oh, well, hold on Carlisle, I just got home, let me check with Jasper," Liam said, holding the phone by his side._

He walked towards Jasper's room with his heart in his throat. He knew if something happened to Edward that Jasper would not take it well. He gently rapped on the door even though it was open. Jasper looked up and smiled but when he saw the expression on his father's face he quickly rose and started walking towards him. Liam looked down for a moment which caused Jasper to stop in his tracks.

"What happened?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Edward's missing, he left Bella's apartment. Carlisle is on the phone. Has Edward tried to contact you?" Liam asked as calmly as possible.

Jasper shook his head, feeling his chest heave in response. He backed up until his legs hit his bed and then dropped down on it, his hands going into his hair as his head lulled between his knees, worse case scenarios filling his head with despair. Liam sat down next to him and ran his hand up and down his back.

"_He hasn't called here. Let us know when he makes contact and we will do the same. I need to go, Carlisle." Liam said hanging up to attend to his son._

Carlisle sighed and came out into the living room, shaking his head at Esme. Esme's face contorted as she tried to control her emotions, knowing that Bella did not need her to break down as well. She swallowed hard as Carlisle motioned for the phone. She reluctantly handed it to him and sat down on their couch. He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"_Bella, he hasn't contacted Jasper. Now that doesn't mean he won't contact him or myself and once he does we will let you know. Edward has come a long way and even though he is upset we need to keep an open mind and trust him. I don't think he left New York. He knows if he did a warrant would be issued and he would be sent back to prison. I don't believe he wants that."_

"_No, he doesn't." Bella said quickly, "What should I do? If I report him missing won't he get in trouble?" Hurting him was the last thing she wanted to do._

"_Yes, he would get in a lot of trouble and we don't want that if he just needed to get away for a day to think about things." Carlisle said, trying his best to reassure not just her but himself as well._

_Carlisle squeezed Esme closer to him, hoping to soothe her evident distress._

"_But what if he's hurt?" Bella started to feel the panic rise again._

"_Bella, Edward can take care of himself." Carlisle said consolingly, "He has been on his own before, he will be okay."_

_Bella exhaled loudly, "I know, but… I never thought he would be alone again. I just want him back here," she closed her eyes, not wanting to cry anymore._

Bella talked to Carlisle and then Esme for a while before finally hanging up. She wasn't sure what she should do. Edward meant so much to her and she was having a hard time understanding how he could just leave her like that, without giving her the benefit of a discussion. She thought they were on the same page but obviously they hadn't been or he would have stayed and told her what he was thinking or at least left her more of an explanation for his leaving other than just a note that said 'I'm sorry'. What was he sorry about? Was he sorry he left, sorry he hurt her, sorry that her world had no meaning anymore. She looked down at the drawing once more, tears filling her eyes again.

"I love you, Edward, please come back to me," she whispered to herself as she curled up on his favorite chair.

~ADH~

Jacob walked out of his kitchen pressing the cold lip of the bottle to his mouth. He smiled against his beer before taking several long gulps. He had returned to work today, and although he had to endure the near constant whispers and stares, he felt his day had been quite satisfying. He sat on his plush couch and crossed his legs as he took another swig of his beer, reflecting back on the highlight of his day.

"_Mr. Johnson, could you come in for a moment," Jacob stated over Alec's intercom._

"_Yes, sir," Alec replied dutifully._

_Jacob smiled as he hung up and a few moments later Alec was striding into his office._

"_Shut the door please," Jacob said as he walked through the door._

_Alec did as he was told and looked questioningly at Mr. Wolfe as he took a seat in front of his desk. Jacob smiled and then casually looked down at his desk before tapping his fingers on a file._

"_Mr. Johnson, I, well, I am in a bit of a conundrum and I thought you might be able to help me." Jacob stated nonchalantly, as he glanced at his desk again, Alec's eyes following his._

"_Of course, sir, how can I be of assistance?" Alec asked eagerly._

"_I would normally approach Mr. Jameson with something like this so naturally I feel a little hesitant sharing this with you first. Although…" Jacob turned towards the window. _

_Jacob had a smile on his face as he knew that Alec would be salivating at the prospect of not only kissing his ass but being privy to information that Garrett didn't have yet. When he turned around he could see the enthusiasm on his face and knew his assessment was accurate._

"_I'm sorry, Alec, I shouldn't bring you into this but…well, I know that you and Isabella have been friends in the past and I thought you might be able to offer me some guidance on how to handle this delicate situation but…"Jacob paused for effect, seeing Alec shift to the edge of his seat, "now that I think about it, it would be inappropriate of me to ask," Jacob said with a dramatic sigh before making a show of moving a paper underneath the file he had tapped on previously._

_Alec leaned back into his seat, clearly unable to mask his disappointment. Jacob had to contain the smile he wanted to show and instead offered a very conflicted look. Much to Jacob's delight, Alec was playing right into his hands. When Jacob's cellular phone rang Alec actually jumped._

"_Excuse me for a moment." Jacob said to Alec but when Alec started to get up Jacob motioned for him to remain seated, "I'll be but a moment." Jacob said stepping out of his office temporarily._

_Alec sat there, mulling over what Mr. Wolfe had said. This was something about Isabella and his curiosity was piqued. He glanced around and could see Mr. Wolfe on his phone in the hall. He was facing the other direction. Taking a deep breath, Alec rose, taking another glance to check on Mr. Wolfe, seeing that he was in the clear he quickly shifted the paper that Mr. Wolfe tried to hide from him. His eyes widened when he saw a print out of what looked like a webpage that much to his surprise had a mug shot of Edward Masen on it. Alec turned again and saw that Mr. Wolfe had just hung up and was heading back inside so he quickly took his seat. _

"_Mr. Johnson, I apologize, I will bring up my concern with Mr. Jameson. You are free to leave." Jacob said as he came around his desk glancing down to see the sex offender registry print out had been moved. He sat down and tried his best not to show his satisfaction._

"_Yes, sir," Alec said distracted as he stood up._

Jacob smiled to himself as he took another sip of his beer. He was proud of the fact that his plan had worked without a hitch. He assumed that Alec did his own search of Mr. Masen and found the sex offender link on his own. Alec had been antsy the rest of the afternoon and Jacob could see him working himself into a frenzy, so much so that he approached Jacob and asked if he could leave work thirty minutes early, stating that he had some business to take care of. Jacob smiled again as he brought the bottle to his mouth once more.

"Well, Garrett, I didn't do a damn thing to Mr. Masen, I'm not vouching for Mr. Johnson though," Jacob said with a booming laugh at his treachery.

The way Jacob figured it, between the anonymous tip to Bella's apartment manager and the confrontation that he was sure Alec already had with Edward, Bella was bound to give Edward the boot. He wasn't sure why he wanted this to happen so much as he didn't particularly like Isabella, much too mouthy for his taste, but she denied him and that was unacceptable. And Edward, well, he embarrassed him and that deserved retribution. Jacob smiled again and set his beer down knowing that by having Alec be the one to have the confrontation with Edward, no one would suspect he had anything to do with it and as a result of the confrontation Alec would surely be off the list of possible suitors when Ms. Swan needed consoling. That just left him to pick up her broken pieces.

* * *

**A/N… Oh man, so honestly Jacob needs a serious ass whooping, again! And Helios, sweet and troubled Helios, where the hell are you? The kicker is that Bella had already made the decision that she was okay to leave but would that have changed Edward's mind? Hmmm, not sure, he is wallowing in a big old vat of self-pity so he may not have heard her, smh… okay peeps until next week… have a great one **


	35. Chapter 34

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Oh man, where is Edward and is he okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Edward left the apartment unsure what he should do. As he pulled out into oncoming traffic his mind was all over the place. On one side was indecision and fear, questioning whether he was making the right choice while the other side was operating on pure instinct which was pushing him forward and off of the God forsaken island that obviously didn't want him. He drove for what felt like hours but he knew it was closer to thirty minutes. He eventually pulled over and took a deep breath, allowing the sounds and energy of the city to ground him enough to permit common sense to level things out and find some sort of middle ground. Although he desperately wanted to start driving again, out of New York, out of her life, away from everyone, he knew that he couldn't do that. He looked around the neighborhood in Hell's Kitchen where he had stopped, noting several diners. With a sigh he drove down the street and found a spot to park. He needed to think before he found himself taking the tunnel out of New York and straight into prison again. _I'll eat first and then figure out what to do?_

He sat on his bike with his eyes closed, mulling things over. He wondered briefly if he should get a room somewhere but then quickly dismissed that idea. The cost outweighed the convenience. He couldn't think like a normal person anymore, motels in New York still cost more money than he was willing to pay. He needed to conserve what little he had. With a sigh he got off his bike and walked inside the diner, assessing the environment. He found himself moving towards a section where a young waitress was already eying him. She instantly smiled as she saw him sit down at one of her tables. She sauntered over, flipping her hair and biting on her lower lip, a gesture that immediately made him think of Bella.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked flirtatiously.

Edward smiled the crooked grin he knew always worked in his favor, "I'll take your special and…" his tongue swept over his lips, "you wouldn't happen to have a phone I could borrow do you?" Edward asked as his fingers ghosted over her hand, "I dropped my phone on my way over here and I really need to check to verify where I am meeting my friend."

"Um," she swallowed and her breath hitched, "I, umm, hold on," she said unable to stop the blush from moving up her neck and cheeks.

She turned and he could hear her let out a nervous giggle as she went into the back to place his order. He washed his hand over his face; he hated having to resort to flirting to get what he needed but he had few options. In all his time in New York he had never seen a phone book at any of the phone booths and half of the payphones didn't work, that is if you could find one. It was one of the primary reasons Bella had insisted that he let her get him a mobile phone. He winced as his thoughts went to her again. He closed his eyes and shook his head willing her images out of his mind.

"If the call is local you can use this," the waitress said.

Edward opened his eyes and smiled at her as she handed him a cordless phone.

"Thank you so much," he allowed his finger to move along hers for a moment causing her to gasp, "and it will be local."

"Ooookay," she stuttered, spellbound yet again.

When she walked away Edward dialed information and a couple of calls later he had what he needed. By the time he was done with the phone the waitress was bringing him his food. Although he wasn't particularly hungry he ate everything on his plate and unfortunately even though he didn't encourage it, his waitress continued to flirt with him throughout his meal.

"If you have time after meeting your friend you should come back and see me," she said handing him a slip of paper with her phone number on it.

He smiled, "I might do that," he said, rising from his chair.

As he left the diner, he tossed the phone number in the trash before making the trek clear across town. When he finally arrived at his destination he pulled to the side and sat on his bike, eyeing the large building on 30th and 1st with trepidation. It had been a long time since he had been in a shelter and didn't like the prospect of doing it again. But he only had $148 dollars on him and he wasn't going to blow any of that on a motel. With hesitation he pulled into a parking structure nearby and paid the nightly amount.

The 30th Street Intake Center didn't look like any shelter he had ever been in. It was actually huge and from what Edward could tell it seemed like it might be connected to Bellevue Hospital. If not it was really close to it. He hadn't realized last week when he was there for Randall that the main homeless shelter in the city was located next door. Of course at the time Edward never imagined that he would ever be in need of a homeless shelter. He swallowed thickly as he walked inside. There were already a lot of people around and several disinterested workers mulling about. He walked up to a woman in her mid-forties behind a counter and smiled. She barely looked up at him before she began speaking.

"If you have been to a specific shelter in the last 12 months please go to that one, if not, sign in and one of our intake workers will be with you shortly, although not required some form of identification is useful…" She continued to drone on, not looking up at him.

Edward brought his backpack to the counter and dug out his information as she finally looked up at him.

"Hmmm, did your girlfriend kick you out?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"No," he replied with furrowed brows, "I was told you guys offer emergency shelter. Is that true?" He asked, trying very hard to control his anger.

"Yes, yes, we do. Just take a seat and an intake worker will call you back and take your information." She said with her disinterest firmly back in place.

Edward sighed and grabbed his things, making his way to the waiting area. Close to three hours later he was in a very small room with a bed that resembled a cot and a small dresser that was bolted to the wall. As the light flickered above him he eyed his new surroundings. There were no clocks anywhere, no phones, no radio or television. There was simply the cot, which appeared to have seen better days, with a plain white sheet and what looked like a hospital blanket over it. He set his bag a top the three drawer dresser and then tossed his backpack on the bed, hearing it creak and shift. He walked to the window and sighed as he peered out the bars onto the street below.

"I should have never left California," he muttered angrily, "but I had Bella," he continued before frowning, "FUCK! I don't have Bella at all, I probably never should have."

He raked his hand through his hair and flipped the hood of his jacket up and over his head before walking to the cot. He shoved the backpack off the rickety bed and lay down, hearing the springs strain underneath him. It wasn't that late but his body was weary and his head hurt from thinking too much. Just as he started to close his eyes he heard movement near the window. He shifted his eyes only to behold a rat scurrying across his floor and through a crack in the wall.

"Just fucking PERFECT!" he growled.

He reached down and grabbed his backpack and tossed it on top of his duffle bag. He then rolled his shoulders as he repositioned himself on the small bed. He tried to close his eyes but couldn't. His heart was aching, not simply because he was now without Bella but because he found himself in similar circumstances as he did before going to prison so long ago. He was homeless with no one. His arm covered his eyes as he forced back the tears that wanted to come to the surface. He made his decision; he needed to stick to it, even if it killed him inside.

~ADH~

"_Whatever happens, we do it together," she says again as she kisses my bare chest._

_My mouth envelopes hers and then works down her neck. We have already made love once and I am game for a second go round. I start nibbling on her ear as my hand moves along her breasts. Bella and I talked for over an hour about the different possibilities before we finally made love. I am still so confused. Her getting that eviction notice tears me up inside, the thought that she could lose her home because of me is wrong. I've never had a place of my own, let alone a very nice place like Bella has. She worked really hard to get her home and I can't accept that because of the life I had before she and I even met she could lose it all. What kind of man would that make me if I was okay with that? A fucked up selfish man, that's what. In addition, all I can hear in my head is her mother telling me that she doesn't want Bella to be forced to give up everything for me and me assuring her that I would never allow that to happen but here I am, letting it happen. _

"_I can't handle the thought of you not being in my life," she whispers against my temple, bringing me out of my thoughts._

_Her hands entwine in my hair while she swivels her hips in just the right way. I can feel myself coming alive within her both figuratively and physically. I deepen our kiss, needing her desperately. She starts flexing her walls against me, hardening my length as she does. I pull away from our kiss and look into her eyes, seeing her, seeing me, seeing everything._

"_You're my life, Bella."_

Edward startled awake. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He sat up hesitantly, unsure what was happening or what time it was but as he listened he could hear activity going on outside his room. He glanced towards the window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise so he knew that it was still early. He stretched, feeling the immediate effects of sleeping on an uncomfortable bed. His heart was still aching, although numbness was starting to set in. It had been a long time since he had woken without Bella, something he would need to get used to again. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

Edward dressed and got ready for the day opting to bring all his things with him. The facility had advised him that he could leave his bags in the room but he knew better than that. He walked down the hall with his backpack on and his duffle bag over his shoulder. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"You gonna be back tonight?" he heard one of the guards say as he walked passed him.

"Yeah, just got to meet with my PO," Edward replied under his breath.

"You know you can leave your stuff," the guard continued.

"I know but I feel more comfortable having it with me," Edward mumbled.

"Suit yourself," the guard said as he turned to enter another room.

Edward walked out of the building and quickly threw on his shades. He slowly approached the parking garage that housed his bike. Carefully he tied his bags down and took off towards his meeting with Cortez. He found parking not very far from where he needed to be and determinedly followed his normal routine with breakfast at the diner. Unfortunately it wasn't the same. Amy tried to make small talk with him but he couldn't do it. He also couldn't help but reflect that it had only been a week since he found out about Randall, a week since his life was turned upside down. Although he wasn't hungry he forced himself to eat everything on his plate, his brain already shifting into survival mode. When he was done he briskly walked across the street to meet with Cortez, needing answers to how long he would have to stay.

"What's with the bags, Masen?" Cortez asked, noting his charges disheveled appearance.

"I want to transfer back to California. I know my six months expires soon. Can I go back now?"

Cortez leaned back in his chair and stared at him, assessing. Mr. Masen never gave him any trouble. He kept his job and was always put together but today he looked as if he had slept on the streets. His behavior seemed out of character as well. This was not what he was used to seeing from him.

"Is there a problem I should know about?" Cortez asked.

Edward shook his head.

"Are you in trouble? Doing drugs? What is it, Masen?" Cortez pressed.

Edward frowned. "Things didn't work out the way I would have liked. I need to leave."

Cortez nodded and smiled slightly, "A fight with the misses, huh?"

Once again Edward frowned, except this time he felt his entire body tense up.

"Look, why don't you talk to your old lady before making a permanent move here."

"No, it's not that simple. Can I leave or not?"

"I'm not going to fill out any paperwork to get you out sooner, that's a hell of a lot of work when your temporary transfer expires on March 3rd," he tapped his pen on the file before him, "You can leave next Thursday. That will give you four days to drive back. That is how you will go correct?" Cortez asked looking at Edward's discouraged face.

"Yes, I will ride my bike back," Edward said looking down.

"I will contact your old PO," he flipped through a couple of pages and then looked up at him, "I presume you will be going back to your aunt and uncles?"

Edward nodded, knowing that they will most likely be disappointed in him. He would need to call them later today.

"Where are you staying, Masen?"

"At the shelter on 30th and 1st," Edward mumbled.

Cortez nodded, "You will need to go register at the 13th Precinct since you are now in their district. It's on 21st street between 1st and 2nd avenues."

"I can find it," Edward stated evenly.

"If you… change residences, you need to call me and let me know. I will still oversee your case until you leave."

Edward mumbled a yes. He was looking at the ground, not making eye contact with Cortez which troubled him. Cortez became serious and in a firm tone continued, "Do not leave New York without my permission."

Edward nodded and looked up at him, "I won't. Are we done?"

"Yeah, we're done," Cortez said watching him stand, snatching his bags swiftly before walking to the door defeated.

Edward shuffled out of Cortez's office quickly. _A whole fucking week, SHIT!_ He thought as he practically ran back to his bike and secured his bags. He angrily paced before jumping on the seat to head to Sonny's. _FUCK! I need to fucking leave NOW!_

"You got a call, Masen," Sonny immediately said as he stepped inside his office.

Edward didn't need to hear that as he already knew it was probably from Bella. He needed to nip this quickly so he could make his next stop.

"I just came by to tell you that I'm quitting."

"Sorry to hear that," Sonny said motioning towards the seat in front of his desk, "if you give me a moment I'll figure out your remaining pay." He brought out a calculator. "I should have enough cash on hand. Would you prefer that?"

Edward nodded as Cortez watched him for a moment before pulling up Edward's time sheet. By the time Edward left the shop he had another $346 dollars which gave him close to $500. He could stretch that so that he would be able to stay at a few motels on the way back. He sat on his bike not sure what he should do. He really didn't want to go back to the shelter; he looked down and sighed before starting the bike. _I better go register._

~ADH~

Isabella tossed and turned all evening, waking several times in search of Edward, only reliving the heartbreak that he had left her. When her alarm finally went off she had assessed that she had slept all of three hours and as she stumbled into the bathroom and saw her reflection it was quite evident that she had a rough night. She leaned closer to the mirror and touched lightly at the baggy skin under her eyes.

"How the fuck am I going to hide this?" feeling her eyes moisten again, she squeezed them tightly shut and shook her head.

Bella quickly stripped and got in the shower. As the steaming hot water hit her face, she allowed her tears to come again, crying until she could no longer cry. She went through her morning rituals with no energy or vigor. Everywhere she turned Edward was there, from his favorite coffee cup, to the sketching pencils that had fallen near his chair in his presumably hasty departure, to the Bobby Long CD in the player, waiting to be played. _Hold it together, Swan!_ She thought as she exited her apartment and started her morning commute.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan," Susan cheerily said as Bella walked past her.

Bella mumbled a good morning but all she wanted was to get to her office and drown herself in work so that she didn't have to think about Edward being gone. Thankfully she only had one client scheduled and it wasn't until the afternoon. She had time to be alone. She glanced at the clock around 9:30 and began tapping on the desk, chewing on her bottom lip until it was sore, finally she picked up the phone.

"_Sonny's auto body and repairs," a man with a gruff voice said._

"_Yes, I need to speak with Edward Masen. Has he arrived yet? It's a… emergency"_

"_No, he isn't here," the male voice said slightly concerned._

"_Umm, okay, I will try a little later, thank you," Bella said hanging up quickly._

_SHIT!_ She decided she had called too early and would try again around lunch time. She took a deep breath and dug into the files on her desk. She worked through lunch realizing that the minute her mind wasn't occupied with work she was thinking of Edward and she couldn't have that because it always led to an emotional breakdown. Thinking he should be on his lunch break, she tried Sonny's once again.

"_Sonny's auto body and repairs," a different male voice answered._

"_Yes, I'd like to speak with Edward Masen."_

"_Sorry ma'am, he quit earlier today. Can someone else help you?"_

"_He quit?" Bella asked trying to keep her feelings in check._

"_Yes, can I help you with something?"_

"_No, umm, no, thank you," Bella said hanging up quickly._

Bella could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She got up and started pacing in her office trying to control her emotions. If he went in there, he was still in New York, she reasoned that was a good thing, that maybe he would come home to her and her heart filled with hope. That is, until she realized that if he quit his job he probably had no intention of staying in New York and was probably on his way out of the city already. Her chest heaved as tears came down her cheeks just as Susan entered her office.

"Um, Ms. Swan, your 1:00 is here," Susan said with concern, "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded, "Give me a moment, please."

"Of course," Susan said closing the door behind her.

Bella took several deep breaths, trying to steady her racing heart. She needed to hold it together. After her appointment she would call Carlisle and Esme to see if they had heard from him yet. She went back to her desk and pulled out a small compact she kept in there and checked her makeup. _You can do this, Swan!_

.

.

.

Bella sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. Her client had left thirty minutes ago and her head was still spinning. The accountant who had managed their business before her didn't seem to know what they were doing. The client's books were a mess and completely disorganized. What should have taken only an hour had taken three. She looked down at the mess before her and continued to work on their papers. By the time she was done with everything another three hours had flown by. She knew that she should probably stay longer and work on a couple of other files but she didn't think she had the capacity to do that. Her head was pounding and as much as she wanted to forget the heartache she was feeling, she knew that she couldn't focus any more at work. She walked to her window and breathed out deeply, looking down at the street below her.

"Edward?" she gasped.

She swallowed thickly and sprinted out of her office, not waiting for the elevator she slipped her shoes off and flew down the stairs, not hearing the security guard as she pushed through the doors. She looked up and down the street, her breathing ragged. She was sure that she had seen him. She frowned as her shoes fell to the ground. Her tears were stinging her eyes as she brought her hands up to stop the steady flow.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the security guard asked, touching her shoulder lightly.

"Yes," Bella quietly mumbled before turning and slowly walking back into the building.

.

.

.

After leaving the police station Edward wasn't sure what to do next and without thinking he ended up in front of Bella's office. He found parking around the corner and leaned against the building across from hers. He wasn't sure why he was there since he hadn't actually worked out what he would do if he saw her, his head dropped as he let out an exasperated sigh. _I'll just stay here for a little bit_. A lit bit turned into all day as he rotated to various spots on the street, not wanting to look suspicious or draw any unwanted attention his way.

Edward was unaccustomed to not eating on a regular basis and as such his stomach continued to growl. He hated to leave his post but he hated being hungry even more. With frustration he glanced up and down the street and saw a small pizzeria on the corner. _That's as good a place as any,_ he thought as he made his way over there. After he finished eating he sat in the vinyl checkered booth and sketched for a long time. After several hours had passed he noticed that the manager was now talking to one of the workers. He quickly gathered his belongings and threw his backpack on.

"That's my cue. I better get the hell out of here before they ask me to leave!" he murmured to himself.

As he exited the pizzeria he shuffled a cigarette out of his pack, lighting it while standing at the curb, looking up at where he knew her office was. He wanted to leave but couldn't. He realized very quickly that he wasn't able to control the urge to see her again. He needed to make sure she was okay, he reasoned once he did that, then he could leave in peace, at least that was his plan. He started walking towards his newest spot on the street, out of the way but where he could still see her building. Suddenly she burst through the front doors, carrying her shoes with a frantic look on her beautiful face.

"Oh fuck!" he muttered and ducked a little further back.

Her head was whipping from side to side, her eyes searching. He worried that as careful as he had been that she might have seen him but he couldn't imagine how. Her face was flushed and her eyes were desperate. He wanted to get closer; his feet were trying their damnedest to move him towards her. He could almost feel her body against his and the sweet smell of lavender in her hair. He wanted more than anything to kiss her soft lips that molded perfectly to his while his heart longed to tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry he messed everything up for them. With a look of defeat she dropped her shoes, bringing her hands to her eyes and now without a doubt he knew that she was crying.

"Bella," he whispered knowing she couldn't hear him.

He watched the security guard approach her, saying something he couldn't hear and a moment later she was slipping on her heels and walking back into the building. His hands immediately went into his hair as he closed his eyes and lulled his head back. He looked around but in typical New York fashion no one was paying any attention to him. He lit up another cigarette and took a few steps in another direction, trying to find a better angle to watch for her. He got his wish sooner than he thought as less than fifteen minutes later she was walking out the door again, heading towards the parking structure. He continued to watch, unable to move until he saw Stella swerve onto the street. He couldn't help but chuckle just a little.

"I swear that woman drives crazy!" He said smiling for the first time in several days.

He shook his head and then the sadness washed over him again. He walked to his bike and hopped on, resisting the urge to follow her back home. Instead he reluctantly drove to the shelter and parked before grabbing his duffle bag and back pack. He looked up at the tall building where Randall had been, thinking what a creepy looking hospital it was and a part of him longed for the easy way out. He slowly strode passed a few homeless men before entering the shelter. Giving the guard his number he waited as they checked the list after a moment the guard nodded at the other man who proceeded to open the door for him. Seeing no one at the public phone in the hall he quickly went over to it, dropping his bags and dialing.

"_Hello," Carlisle answered._

"_We have a collect call from, state your name sir," a female voice came across the line._

"_Edward Masen," Edward said softly._

"_Will you accept the charges?" the operator stated precisely._

"_Yes, yes, Edward, son, are you alright?" Carlisle began before the operator was off._

_Edward sighed and leaned against the wall, "Yes, I'm alright."_

"_What happened? Bella is frantic," Carlisle stated with concern._

"_Carlisle, I can't talk about that right now," Edward's voice tapered off._

"You gonna be on there long?" a gruff voice said coming up next to him.

"Back off, man, I'm on the damn phone," Edward said with a sneer.

"Well, there's a fucking time limit asshole!" The man said angrily.

"Fine, whatever, I won't be on long," Edward replied furiously, "Now, leave me the fuck alone!"

"_Edward where are you?" Carlisle asked worriedly, having heard the exchange._

_Edward hesitated for a moment, "I'm at one of the shelters here. I can't leave New York until next Thursday because my PO won't do the paperwork to let me leave sooner so I should be back there by next Sunday. That is if I can still come back," Edward stated sadly._

"_Of course you can come back here, son. We would never turn you away. This will always be your home." He could hear Edward's sharp intake of breath, "Do you need any money or anything?" Carlisle asked almost in a panic. _

_Carlisle hated the idea of Edward being in a shelter again especially when it wasn't necessary. He also knew that Esme would be horrified when she found out where he was._

"_No, I don't need anything," Edward sighed, "Please don't tell Bella where I am."_

"_She's very worried about you, son, can I at least tell her that you're okay without giving her your location?" Carlisle asked hoping that would be okay as he didn't want to violate his trust._

"_Yeah, I guess that would be ok. I just can't talk to her and if she knows where I'm at she will come looking for me, I… I couldn't handle that right now," Edward stated miserably._

"_I understand," Carlisle said in his typically soothing way. "Edward…"_

"_I have to go Carlisle, my time is up. Tell my aunt I'm okay," Edward said hanging up._

Edward wiped across his eyes and snatched his bags up quickly, giving the man waiting for the phone a dirty look. The man glared back at him before grabbing the phone and turning away from Edward. Edward pushed the door to his room open and threw his bags on the floor and started pacing. Glancing down and seeing the small crack in the wall, he remembered the rat he had seen the night before, he lifted his bags off the floor and placed them on top of the dresser before throwing himself on the bed, allowing the tears to finally come.

.

.

.

Carlisle was simultaneously relieved and worried. He was ecstatic that Edward had made contact with him and that he was still in New York, although the prospect of him being in a shelter caused him great concern. He glanced at the clock knowing that Esme was still working, having taken a swing shit today. He would go see her to tell her about Edward as this was something he wanted to tell her in person. He tapped the phone to his chin. He was hesitant about calling Bella. He figured she was probably still at work but of greater concern was how she would respond to Edward not wanting to talk to her. But he felt strongly about not breaking Edward's confidence. Yet, he knew how upset she was and he didn't want her to continue to worry. Of course he had also told her that he would let her know when Edward made contact with him. After much deliberation and with a heavy sigh he dialed her number.

"_Hello?" Bella asked quickly._

"_Bella, he called," Carlisle said not wasting any time._

"_Thank God!" Bella cried, "Where is he, is he okay?"_

"_Bella please don't be upset but Edward asked me not to give you any details," he heard her gasp while he sighed, "Bella just know that he is okay," Carlisle said as supportively as he possibly could but based on her heavy breathing on the other end, he knew that it didn't matter how he said it, there was no way to stop her from being upset._

"_He doesn't want me to know?" She muttered almost incoherently._

"_Bella, please understand. I need…"_

"_No, it's okay, I, umm, understand," Bella stuttered softly, swallowing thickly, she continued, "Thank you for telling me, umm, I should really go," she had a tenuous hold on her emotions and needed to get off quickly before she had a complete breakdown on the phone._

"_Bella, just give him some time, let me talk to him, I'm sure once we talk for a little bit more that he will be more agreeable," Carlisle tried to comfort her._

"_Un huh," was all Bella could utter, "I…" she stopped unable to continue._

Carlisle could hear her dry heaving on the other end and pinched the bridge of his nose. This is what he feared, that she would be upset that he couldn't tell her specifics, that she would be hurt that Edward was cutting her off. He wished that Esme was here so that she could help her understand that Edward is only trying to protect his heart. That he most likely needed some time to think about everything.

"_Bella, please, it will be okay and I promise that I will call you and tell you whatever I can," he replied quickly, trying to alleviate her fear and sadness, "Bella, please trust me."_

"_Un huh," Bella muttered again, this time he could hear her crying, "I need to go," she said before hanging up quickly, not letting Carlisle say goodbye._

Carlisle washed his hands over his face as he gathered his things and headed towards the door. He decided that he would swing by the Whitlock's on his way to the hospital to let them know as he was aware of how fond Edward was of Jasper. He knew that he would not be opposed to his friend knowing that he was okay. Carlisle was suddenly filled with a sense of purpose, a sense of hope. He felt that Edward was reaching out to him, asking without asking for his help. Carlisle knew what Bella had told him about the eviction notice and the trouble he had with a couple of her male co-workers. He felt that he knew Edward well enough to know that he was most likely making his decision to leave out of some unrealistic sense of worthlessness.

Edward's parents had always filled him with a sense of place, or lack thereof. They ingrained in him that he had no worth and that he was insignificant. He masked that with fighting. He pushed people away, did not connect with them at all. It seemed that at times it didn't matter how much positive reinforcement he and Esme gave Edward because the early upbringing he received never seemed to go away. The minute things didn't go right for him he felt the need to run. At least he was running to him and Esme this time which was progress in Carlisle's book. Sometimes he wished he had the capacity to go back in time so that he could swoop in and take Edward out of this parent's care when he was younger, before they had a chance to extinguish the light he had within him. _What kind of man would he have become?_ Carlisle wondered. All he knew was that he wished he could erase all those bad memories that Edward had so that he would see just how special and important he really was to all of them.

.

.

.

As Edward lay on his rickety cot in the rat infested shelter he replayed the events of the past week wondering how things could get so bad so damn quickly. Last week he had been excited as he planned the perfect Valentine's Day for Bella and now he was lying on an uncomfortable bed listening to people arguing in the hall. He closed his eyes hoping that rest would not evade him again tonight.

"_Bella, I love you so much," I say pulling her close to me._

_This is the best part, after we have both come and Bella gets all touchy with me. I know that most guys hate this but not me. When she does it, it feels sensual and sweet, like she is trying to cherish me or something. I never had that before because generally speaking sex was a means to an end for me, a way to get what I wanted. But Bella was always different for me. She is the only woman that has ever touched me like this and the only woman to look at me with love in her eyes. I smile, right now she is draped over my chest, tracing her fingers along my shoulder and then slowly she starts working her way down my arm and over my track marks. That's unusual for her because she has always avoided that part of my body, the only part of my body she won't touch. She starts moving her fingers tenderly up and down my forearm and I can't help but tense up slightly, not sure why all of a sudden she is in her forbidden zone._

"_Edward, why did you use?" Bella asks sweetly._

"_I don't know, to forget mostly," I reply, not sure why she is bringing this up now._

"_I wonder if that's why my dad used?" she ponders and I can hear the sadness in her voice._

"_Baby, people start to use for all kinds of different reasons," I run my hand down her silky hair, "starting isn't the issue, it's quitting once you start that's the hard part. It's sort of like that candy you like," I feel her grin against my skin._

"_The Godiva," she says as she looks up at me and winks._

"_Yeah that," I say touching the tip of her nose with my finger, "you know you shouldn't eat the whole package because it's expensive and not good for you but you do it anyways because it makes you feel good, what is it you always say, 'it's heaven'," she giggles and nods, "using is kind of the same principle, just harder to stop with deadlier results," I say as she sighs slightly._

_She is quiet for a long time, just holding me closely._

"_I love you," she finally says moving so that her elbows are now resting on my chest, "Helios, are you sure you're okay with coming to New York?" she asks me seriously._

"_Yes, I'm okay with it," I tell her, running my fingers along her hairline._

"_Good! I can't wait to get back and show you everything!" she says smiling brightly and I can't help but smile as well, "it will be just us, together, forever and ever and ever," she whispers in a sexy giggle as she reaches up and kisses me several times. _

Edward startled awake and rose from his bed. He began walking back and forth in his small confined space before lying back on the bed. Unfortunately, his eyes wouldn't shut. Frustrated he grabbed his jacket. Unable to fall back to sleep and feeling restless he decided to go for a walk. His room was starting to feel like a cage, or worse, a prison cell. He desperately needed some air and a cigarette. He lit up the minute he stepped out into the cold night air.

He walked with no direction at all; there was no rhyme or reason to his movement as he was not trying to get anywhere in particular. Edward noticed that there was a lot of activity going on everywhere. He watched as people scurried about, some getting into mischief while others tried to avoid it. After walking around for several hours he became tired but didn't want to go back to the shelter, at least not yet. He looked up and down the street and snuck into a nearby alley. He plopped on the ground, wedging himself between two trash dumpsters. He rested his back against the wall and drew his legs up. He found it oddly comforting, reminiscent of a life he knew so well. Before long he drifted off to sleep again.

"_Hey Mase," Tyler says drawing my attention to him._

"_Yeah, Ty," I slur, already feeling pretty damn good._

"_You ever notice how when you really feel like shit, like that suicidal kind of fucked up shit that a little bit of this," he tosses a small vile at me, "can make everything feel fucking right again?"_

"_Ty, you may be fucked up but you speak the truth," Riley says laughing and then turns to face me, "but you already know my shit makes all the fucked up things go away, don't you, Mase?" he asks tapping my shoulder and nodding his head._

_I smile and nod my head as well, "Hell yeah, I'll take this reality over real life any fucking day!"_

"_Damn right!" Riley says before untying the rubber around my arm. "I got some new shit I want you guys to try later okay?" he says looking at both of us._

_I smile as I close my eyes, letting the Heroin gently sweep away all my troubles._

Edward woke suddenly, in a cold sweat, his throat parched. He looked around confused and could hear commotion down the alley. Edward hesitantly peeked around the trashcan to see a dispute was going on between two homeless men. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get his bearings. It was really late and his arm was throbbing, his vein seemed to be pulsing. He needed to get to the shelter before he did something really stupid. He stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking quickly down the street.

"_Baby, I love you."_

"_A little bit of this can make everything alright again."_

_"All of this is not cheap, she has a plan for her future and I don't want her to throw all of that away because of her… fascination with you."_

"_Stand back Bella, let me show you he is nothing."_

"_Do you really think you belong here?"_

"_This will make all the fucked up things go away."_

"_No sun, no moon."_

"_You'll always be weak!'_

He started breathing hard as his hands went to his temples, trying to block out the voices screaming in his head. He dug in his pocket for all the change he had and found a payphone to use across from a small park. As he dropped the change in and dialed the number he saw what he knew was a drug deal going down.

"_Hello?" Carlisle answered drowsily._

"_I know why?"_

_Carlisle sat up, "Why what?"_

"_Why your brother did it." Edward said calmly._

_Carlisle closed his eyes, tears already forming, "Don't do it, son."_

"_Please deposit fifty five cents for an additional three minutes,"_

"_I have to go, I just wanted to say that I get it now and… it wasn't your fault."_

"_Edward!" Carlisle called out frantically but there was no one on the line._

* * *

**A/N… Don't hate me! I know I know, things look a bit bleak right now. And damn these two really need to just hook up and talk because it's obvious neither one of them are happy. So, what are your thoughts? Do you think he is going to use? Will he actually leave New York? Will he make contact with Bella? Hmmm, lots to ponder… to all my Helios h00rs, I will be doing my first group therapy session in the playroom later this evening **


	36. Chapter 35

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Oh my goodness, Helios is in a tough spot isn't he?**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"_I have to go, I just wanted to say that I get it now and… it wasn't your fault."_

"_Edward!" Carlisle called out frantically but there was no one on the line._

"NO!" Carlisle leapt out of bed.

"What? What's going on?" Esme said in a panic, "Carlisle, talk to me. What did he say?"

Carlisle looked around the room wildly, "He's thinking about using, I told him about what happened to my brother, Thomas. He just said that he understood why he did it." Esme gasped and he turned to her, "I'm going out there!" he said determinedly.

Esme quickly got out of the bed, "No, WE'RE going out there!"

"Esme, I don't…" He stopped when she raised her hand urging him to not say anything else.

"I will not sit back and see him in trouble. I'm bringing my nephew home, either you're coming with me or you're not but he is not spending one more single day hurting and thinking that he is alone." She said passionately.

Carlisle nodded, "You're right. You pack, I'll book our airfare."

.

.

.

Edward leaned against the phone booth, staring at the drug deal going on not far from him. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit up; never taking his eyes off of the men only a few feet away. What he wouldn't give to feel nothing again, no more pain in his head, no ache in his heart, his soul would be temporarily at peace. He licked his lips that were suddenly very dry. His body started to remember what it was like to be numb. His heart continued to race as he tried to think of all the reasons he didn't want to use versus how good it would feel to forget everything. The drug dealer glanced his way and gave him a questioning head nod. Edward shook his head slightly, his eyes finally blinked as the haze started to lift. And even though he was thousands of miles away, he could almost feel Carlisle's reassuring hand on his shoulder. He drew the cigarette back to his mouth only to realize that all he had left was ash. _Was I out of it that long?_ He quickly lit another cigarette and with his head down and hood up he started making the long trek back to the shelter.

~ADH~

Carlisle and Esme were exhausted by the time they reached JFK International Airport. There were no nonstop flights to New York from Bakersfield and driving to Los Angeles was not an option. Unfortunately that meant three plane changes before they arrived in New York, almost nine hours after Edward's cryptic call. They were both drained physically and mentally. They had spoken very little during their journey, both lost in thought. He of his brother, who had died alone and ashamed, and she of her sister, who had died in pain, having lost everyone that was important to her. Both prayed that they could get to Edward in time, before he spiraled into an abyss that would most certainly allow him to do the unthinkable.

"It will be okay," Carlisle said, squeezing her hand as they walked through the airport.

She nodded and breathed in deeply. He kissed her tenderly on the temple before they made it to the rental car agency. Carlisle had not only booked their flights but a car as well as their hotel. He couldn't believe how expensive New York actually was. Enough so that he had to transfer money from their savings to their checking account to make sure they had enough money for the week. Esme had already reached her supervisor and taken a week off of work, stating an emergency with her nephew required her to leave the state. Since they knew she would not leave on a whim she was given the time off without question. He on the other hand would need to make his phone calls today.

"Are you sure you know where the shelter is?" Esme asked concerned as they headed out of the airport.

"Yes, I did some checking yesterday evening and anyone who comes into a shelter for the first time in New York has to go to the intake center. He must be there although they wouldn't confirm anything when I called but I know Esme, I can feel it. He's there," Carlisle said with conviction.

.

.

.

Not being able to sleep when he arrived at the shelter close to three in the morning, Edward stayed up sketching until he felt it was okay to leave. He arrived at Bella's office building thirty minutes before she normally arrived. He had hoped he could catch sight of her as she went into her office. He knew that wasn't healthy but he couldn't let it go. He waited and waited for over an hour, but she never arrived. Frustrated that maybe she had come before he got there or worse that she didn't come in at all, he headed back to the shelter. The long night was starting to catch up to him and this time when he laid down sleep came quickly.

"Hey Masen, wake up!" one of the guards said coming into his room.

Edward rolled over, ignoring him. The guard stepped further inside and grabbed Edward's shoulder. Edward immediately tensed and turned, pushing the guard with such force that he flew across the room. The man jumped up just as Edward did.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Edward snarled.

The guard was angry but quickly assessed the situation and could tell that Edward wasn't some random homeless person. He was in fighting stance and his expression was lethal. Something deep inside of him whispered that it was in his best interest to back off, that if they fought, the outcome would not bode well for him. The guard eased his stance and brushed off his clothes.

"There is someone in the waiting area that says he is a relative of yours but he doesn't look like you at all. He is being belligerent, saying he won't leave without you. They threatened to call the cops on him if he didn't vacate the premises. I figured if he really was a relative you could take a look and calm him down before he gets arrested."

Edward came out of his defensive posture and turned immediately, darting out his door as he made a mad dash down the hall, pushing anyone in his way to the side. As he barreled through the door to the waiting area he saw Carlisle being escorted out of the building by a couple of security guards. He was trying to move away from them but they had him boxed in. Edward couldn't describe what he was feeling inside. He was ecstatic and overjoyed that Carlisle had come for him and then suddenly he was enraged that these people had the audacity to lay their hands on him.

"CARLISLE!" Edward shouted.

Carlisle turned abruptly, shoving one of the guards, to free his arm from him. The guard, who was already frustrated with this man making a scene, proceeded to nudge him back. Edward's face contorted as he leapt towards the guard swinging. The guard barely ducked back avoiding the full force of the punch. Angered that he did not make contact he pushed him with all his force away from Carlisle, making him stumble and fall. He then turned to the other guard who immediately let go of Carlisle's arm, stepping back.

"Take your fucking hands off of him!" Edward growled through clenched teeth.

Carlisle could see that Edward was about to cross the line so he reached out and touched his shoulder, squeezing gently, "Edward," Carlisle said softly.

Edward turned to him, his expression softening at the look of compassion on Carlisle's face.

"Let's get your things," Carlisle said, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"Umm, yeah, hold on," Edward muttered as his posture relaxed.

He turned to go back to his room but stopped when he realized that the security guard had his bags. The guard dropped them in front of him, looking annoyed. Carlisle reached down, grabbing Edward's duffle bag and then his backpack, smiling at Edward's bewildered expression. When he stood completely he wrapped his free arm around Edward's shoulders and pulled him close to him. Edward was filled with unrecognizable emotions; the simple gesture was done with more love than his own father was capable of. He couldn't remember how many times his father hugged him and usually those times stemmed from his father having hurt him in some way.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked; he couldn't believe that Carlisle had come all the way to New York.

"Come on, son, we can talk in private," Carlisle said moving them towards the door.

Esme waited impatiently in the car. They had found Edward's Harley in the parking structure so they knew that he was here. Carlisle had insisted that she stay in the car. He wasn't sure what to expect at this shelter and didn't want her in any danger. She understood but she was desperate to get Edward out of there. She had not come for him in Chicago and she would not make that mistake a second time. When she saw them approaching, she nearly cried but stopped herself, instead she exited the vehicle just as Edward made eye contact with her. The closer he got the more his face constricted as it appeared he was trying to hold back his emotions. She instinctually reached out to him, to reassure him, to tell him he would never be alone.

"We both love you very much," Carlisle said as he squeezed his shoulder.

Edward had not expected Esme and when she got out of the car all the feelings he was trying so desperately to keep down came bubbling to the surface. But when she reached her arms to him all his bravado was gone. For all intents and purposes she was his mother, more so than his actual mother had been. Even when he had rejected her she never showed him anything less than complete and absolute love. He found that he could barely breathe as her arms enveloped him in the tightest hug he had ever experienced thus far.

"We're here for you, Edward; you'll never be alone, ever. Do you understand me?" She asked in a heated whisper that was laced with feeling.

He nodded as his head dropped to her shoulder. The floodgates opened and his tears came in droves. He found that he was not only crying for the loss he was currently experiencing but for all his losses; for his parents, for Randall, for Jasper, for Carlisle and for her. As his heavy and wretched sobbing continued he felt as if the weight of the world was being lifted off of him. Although his heart still ached for Bella he didn't feel that he must suffer alone.

"I love you, mom," Edward stuttered, not realizing what he had just said, "I… I… mean Auntie," he tried to correct but in reality it felt comforting and right to call her mom.

She gasped and held him tighter, "I love you too, son."

Esme looked up to see Carlisle smiling; his hand gently stroked her hair. She had waited her entire life to hear the words _I love you, mom_ whispered to her. To have it come from Edward after everything he had gone through just made it even sweeter. If Carlisle had any doubt about coming out to New York it was washed away in that very moment.

"I can't believe you are both here," Edward said as he released Esme and wiped his eyes.

"You needed us, where else would we be?" Carlisle replied as his hand rested on his shoulder.

"We came as soon as we could," Esme added.

"Now, we have a room at the Sheraton on 25th. Do you know where that is?" Carlisle asked, already not enjoying the New York traffic.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, that's the one by 7th. Do you want to follow me?"

"Definitely," Carlisle said relieved that he wouldn't have to figure it out.

~ADH~

Bella once again woke before her alarm. Two nights without Edward was already taking its toll. She couldn't seem to sleep for more than two or three hours at a time. She was glad today was Friday and that she could lie in bed all weekend, wallowing in her misery. As she yawned and stretched she remembered that she was supposed to meet with Mr. Jameson that morning. _Wonderful!_ She thought as she crawled out of bed.

For the second morning in a row she went through her daily routine as if she were in a trance. She recognized that she was barely functional but at this point she had no desire to change that. She supposed that at some point she would need to do something about it but for now she was content in her unhappiness. She glanced around her apartment and could still feel his presence there. She closed her eyes before finally walking out the door.

"Hey Bella, God, I never see you anymore now that you are at the other office," Jane said giving her friend a hug before noticing her red eyes and blotched skin, "You okay?"

Bella nodded, "I think I am coming down with something," Bella lied.

"Well, stay away from me," Jane joked, bringing her hand to her mouth, "Hey, how's Edward?"

Bella winced, "Umm, fine, is Mr. Jameson here?" Bella asked changing the subject.

"I believe so. Since you're here we should have lunch, catch up."

"Another time, Jane. Hey, I need to go," Bella said, making her way down the hall.

Mr. Jameson's office was open so Bella walked to the doorway and gently rapped on the door. He looked up from his papers and smiled motioning for her to come in. He rose and closed the door behind her.

"I suppose you are wondering why I wanted to meet with you," Mr. Jameson said as he walked back to his desk.

"Yes," Bella answered nervously.

"I assure you that you have done nothing wrong. In fact I have heard nothing but wonderful things about not only your work ethic but your keen understanding of the fine principles of corporate finances. I knew it was the right decision to promote you to that position," he said with a smile before sitting back down.

"Thank you sir," Bella replied flattered.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get down to business shall we?" He asked and Bella nodded.

"I called you in for a couple for reasons. One professional and one personal," He looked down for a moment before continuing, "this is a little delicate," he gently tapped his fingers on the desk before leaning back in his chair, "it has come to my attention that Edward is a registered sex offender. Now what you do in your personal life is of no concern to me as is anything he may have done when he was young."

"That was a long time ago, Mr. Jameson. He served his time and has lived his life well, never getting into trouble or anything. If someone is saying differently they are lying, Sir," Bella said protectively. He may have left her but she would be damned if she let people talk badly about him, she would always defend him.

Mr. Jameson nodded, "No one is accusing him of anything, Bella. I read the information on the registry and know that this occurred when he was young."

"Why would you look that up?" Bella asked incredulous, her anger seeping through.

"I was actually given this information but verified it before I asked to meet you."

"From who, who gave you this information?" Bella's asked, her face becoming flush, ready to attack whoever had done that.

"The _who_ isn't important, Bella…" Mr. Jameson started to say before Bella interrupted him.

"Yes, yes it is important because if someone is going around telling people about Edward's PAST, not who he is NOW but his PAST, it is very much important to me. I won't have anyone disparage him. He served his time, why won't people leave him alone, why does he have to pay for one mistake for the rest of his life," Bella said, through angry tears.

"Bella, please lower your voice," Mr. Jameson said calmly.

Bella took a couple deep breaths, "So are you firing me, is that what this meeting is about?"

"Firing you? God no," Mr. Jameson said almost in a laugh, "I just wanted to get some information about what happened, in case it was brought to my attention by a client. I have met Edward and he seems like a generally decent and insightful human being. I won't hold his past against him but I do need to understand what happened so I can best defend myself, this company and you as well, should someone question our integrity," he paused assessing her posture. She seemed to be calming down so he continued, "can you please tell me what you believe Edward would be comfortable having me know?" He finished with sincerity.

Bella stared open mouthed at him and nodded.

.

.

.

It was close to noon when Bella walked out of Mr. Jameson's office. She told him what she felt was necessary although she did not disclose that Edward had left. It had felt oddly comforting to talk about Edward in that capacity, as if, he were still at home. She wanted to call him and tell him it was okay, that Mr. Jameson knew and was alright with everything but she wasn't able to do that. She wished she knew who had brought Edward's sex offender status to him but as hard as she tried he would not disclose that information to her. After they had visited about Edward they talked about some of her cases and he gave her another high profile account, some politician that had wanted things to be done discreetly, meaning he was probably shady in some way. _Well, if he wants me to doctor his books he's got another thing coming!_ Bella thought with a smile as she exited her old office building.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan," Susan practically hollered as Bella went by, lost in thought.

Bella stopped, a little startled, "I'm sorry, Susan, I was… never mind, what is it?"

"Someone named, Alice Brandon has been trying to reach you. She's left five messages and said you aren't answering your cell. I tried to tell her you were in a meeting but she was very insistent."

Bella smiled, "Alice can be that way, thank you. I turned my phone off and…" Bella pulled her phone out rolling her eyes at herself, "I forgot to turn it back on."

As Bella walked into her office she saw that she had missed several phone calls from Alice and a couple of texts. Bella frowned and shut her door before calling her frantic friend.

"_Bella, thank God," Alice immediately answered._

"_I'm sorry, I was…"_

"_I know where he is!" Alice said, cutting her off._

Bella started breathing fast, suddenly feeling lightheaded. She immediately sat down as her eyes welled up in tears. It took her brain a moment to catch up and send the message to start speaking.

"_Where is he?"_

"_Carlisle came over yesterday and told Jasper that Edward is in some kind of shelter in New York. I didn't find out until this morning. I swear I almost killed Jasper for not telling me last night. He told me not to tell you but I wouldn't promise that because you deserved to know."_

"_Oh my God! He's in a shelter?" Bella trailed off._

"_Yes, he is, now get the hell over there Bella. He needs you."_

"_Oh God!" Bella cried, thinking of him having to resort to that again._

"_BELLA! Go… Get…Him…" Alice stated with a fierceness that Bella was not accustomed to._

_Bella nodded, "I… I need to look it up."_

"_It's on 30__th__ and 1__st__… I had a lot of free time while I waited for your call back. It's the intake shelter for all the other ones in the city. From what I read it is ugly, Bella. I read some reviews online that the guards there are mean and disrespectful, why are there guards at a shelter anyway?" she asked but then began talking again before Bella could answer, "And another review said there were rats. Rats, Bella!" Alice practically screeched._

"_WHAT?" Bella stood, shaking her head, "Thank you Alice, I love you."_

"_I love you too, now go, please. I can't stand the thought of him being in a place like that."_

"_I'm on my way," Bella said hanging up._

Bella wiped her eyes and quickly dashed out of her office, "I'll be back, Susan, I have an emergency."

"Okay, call me if you need me to cancel your afternoon." Susan stated with concern.

Bella nodded as she entered the elevator. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, like one of those movies where the people and places seem to be standing still while the protagonist runs haphazardly through them in her desperate attempt to right a wrong. That was most definitely the case with Bella. Unfortunately, she felt like everything was conspiring against her getting there, as she hit every light, then missed her turn, then was stuck behind an accident. She almost felt like getting out of the car and running frantically over there like they do in the movies, except, this wasn't the movies and in real life people didn't do that, not if they wanted their car left in one piece.

As she pulled into the parking structure she carefully looked for signs of his Harley. Not finding it she worried that maybe Alice was wrong and this wasn't the place. She walked across the street to the large building, noting several men, lingering about outside. Unfortunately for Bella all she could see was Edward's face on all of them. She took a deep breath before pushing through the door. Her heart broke just a little bit more as she took in her surroundings. The place resembled a low rate prison rather than a shelter and a part of her sincerely hoped that Alice was wrong and this was not where he was.

"Ma'am, I am looking for a resident that may be here. It's an emergency," Bella urged.

The woman looked up and eyed her up and down, "We don't give out information on the residents of this facility," she stated indifferently.

"I understand that ma'am, please, his name is Edward Masen. He's 6'1'', tall and lean, beautiful green eyes, his hair is copper colored and has a tendency to stick out all over the place," Bella involuntarily giggled and then became serious again, "he has a tattoo of a phoenix on his left forearm and a large tribal tattoo…"

The woman raised her hand to stop her description. She knew exactly who she was talking about, "Look lady, I can't confirm or deny if someone like that is staying here," the woman arched her brow slightly, "or whether someone like that _was_ here," she cocked her head just slightly as she emphasized the word _was._

Bella nodded, picking up on what she said, "if someone left this facility where would be the best place to look?" Bella asked hopeful.

"It depends on if they were going to another shelter or if they were…" she glanced around to make sure she wasn't being monitored and she then leaned forward a smidge, "picked up by say a family member or friend."

Bella breathed in deeply and nodded again, "thank you."

The woman smiled, "good luck finding him." the woman said as Bella turned around and made a bee line for the door.

Bella looked up and down the street before walking towards the parking structure, assessing what she had subtly been told. He wasn't there and he was picked up by family. She reasoned that the family had to be Carlisle but she wondered why he hadn't called her to tell her. She quickly dialed his number but it went straight to voicemail. She then dialed Esme but that also went to voicemail. Finally, she dialed Alice again.

"_Well?" Alice asked quickly._

"_He wasn't there. The lady wouldn't straight out tell me but she hinted that he left, with family. I figure that has to be Carlisle but he isn't answering my phone calls and neither is Esme. Since you talked to Jasper this morning it wasn't him. He doesn't have any other family or friends that he would leave with," Bella said frustrated._

"_That's odd, let me call around and see what I can find out. Where are you going to be?"_

"_I'm going back to my office. If I'm with a client I won't be able to pick up but send me a text and I'll call you back, okay."_

"_That sounds like a plan," Alice replied hopeful._

"_I can't thank you enough for this, Alice," Bella said filled with emotion._

"_You're welcome, Bella, but were friends and I know you would do the same for me."_

"_I would," Bella said assuredly._

"_Alright, I am going to start my search here. I will get back to you."_

"_Okay, bye Alice," Bella said hanging up._

Bella sat in her car for a long while, mulling over everything and trying to make sense of it all. In just one week everything had gone completely haywire. Her life had been turned upside down. She desperately wished she understood why he left like he did. She reluctantly started her car and pulled out of the parking garage. _Where are you Helios?_

~ADH~

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward spent almost the entire week in the hotel. Edward did not want to leave and Carlisle and Esme refused to leave him by himself. They were not there for a social visit but to help Edward. The only time Edward would leave the room was to attend daily Narcotics Anonymous meetings with Carlisle by his side. The only calls he took were the ones that came from Jasper. Jasper had wanted to fly out as well but Carlisle had talked him out of it. Edward didn't want any more attention than he was getting.

Edward had spoken with Cortez when he arrived at the hotel on Friday afternoon and was told he had to re-register with another police precinct since he would be at the hotel for more than 48 hours. He was also informed that he would be allowed to fly to California with his Aunt and Uncle after their meeting Thursday morning. That only left the Harley unresolved but after a tiring amount of research Carlisle arranged for a moving company to transport Edward's Harley home for him. Although Edward was hesitant about this, Carlisle insisted, as the drive was too tedious.

Things were lined up well. The only problem Esme could see was Bella. Bella had called her every day like clockwork, leaving tear filled messages for Edward. Edward was still refusing to talk to her or about her. Esme understood his reluctance as the mere mention of her name caused his face to morph in pain. This left her with great concerns that once they returned home tomorrow that Bella's calls would continue and the heartache her nephew was experiencing would continue or get worse. She presumed, based on Bella's messages, that this was true of her as well. Esme looked at the clock. She knew she had about ninety minutes before the boys got home, with a heavy sigh she grabbed her purse.

.

.

.

Bella sat in Edward's chair, gazing at the lights from the building across from her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Before Edward she had her life planned out and she was well on her way to achieving all of her objectives. She had worked diligently in high school and college, bypassed partying and relationships because it interfered with her goals, she now had the apartment of her dreams, the promotion she had worked three years to obtain and was very close to being able to travel the world, something she had always wanted to do. The reality was that now, she didn't care about any of those things. She didn't realize how true her words had been to Edward last week when she told him she would give it all up, that it was all meaningless without him in her life.

"I miss you so much," she whispered as her head rested against the chair.

Today was a week, one whole week without seeing him or hearing his beautiful laugh. One week without holding him close, one week without her heart. Alice had been a godsend to her. She called her daily, making sure she was okay. She had also found out that Carlisle and Esme had arrived in New York on Friday morning and had taken Edward out of the shelter less than an hour before she had arrived. Alice had been irate because Jasper wouldn't give her any more details than that.

"_Can you believe that?" Alice stated angrily._

"_Why won't he help me?" Bella pleaded, not understanding why Jasper was so reluctant._

"_Oh Bella, he rambled on and on about how Edward was his friend and that he was suffering too but he didn't want you to know and that no one ever stood up for Edward, that he wouldn't break his confidence. So I told him if you knew where he was then neither one of you guys would be suffering because you would be together. He's just, oh, I don't know, unwavering on this, I'm about to kill him, I swear, it's so infuriating," Alice said with a huff._

"_What should I do? I feel so lost." Bella replied sadly._

"_Reach out to Esme, go through her," She suggested._

"_Yeah," Bella said barely listening._

"_Jasper said you should give Edward time but I say go for it, Bella. Edward's being stubborn and needs to see that love is always worth fighting for."_

Bella had done what Alice had suggested, she called Esme everyday but every day she didn't answer. Bella would leave her messages urging her to have Edward call her, so they could talk but at this point she felt like some desperate teen in a bad movie of the week. She knew he was leaving soon and she wondered how much time she was supposed to give him. Time suddenly had new meaning for Bella. It used to mark the moments they were together now it only served as a reminder of what will never be.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Bella blinked a few times and turned towards the door. No one came to visit her. The knock came a second time so she slowly rose; having a hard time motivating herself to go answer when it dawned on her it could be Edward. Tears flooded her eyes as she ran the short distance, swinging the door open only to find… Esme.

"Esme?" Bella questioned, "Um, come in," she said stepping out of the doorway.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme smiled as she walked through her door.

Esme started walking towards the living room while Bella followed her. Esme sat on the couch as Bella sat in the chair near the window. Esme glanced around the room. She had Bella's address already but never imagined how lovely her apartment would actually be. She could imagine how Edward must have felt in the beginning. She was feeling somewhat self-conscious in what she imagined was a very expensive place to live. She cocked her head slightly as her eyes were drawn to one of Edward's sketches on the small table beside the chair Bella was sitting in. She quickly looked away.

"Can I get you anything?" Bella offered cordially, although what she really wanted was to ask her how Edward was.

"No, I can't stay long." Esme looked down at her folded hands, "Edward doesn't know I'm here." She looked up at the distraught girl before her.

"Is he… okay?" Bella stuttered as she brought her legs up, folding into herself.

"He's as good as can be expected, Bella. We," she paused and took a deep breath, "We are leaving tomorrow and I wanted to ask you something that I know will be difficult."

Bella nodded, "What is it?"

"I came here because I care about both you and Edward so please do not take me being here or saying what I am about to say in the wrong way. I mean no disrespect at all." She began.

Bella swallowed, "Say what you need to say, Esme."

"Please, don't call anymore," Bella gasped and Esme reached her hand to touch her leg, "this has been very difficult for him, and you of course. He needs some time to sort things out but he can't do that if you are calling every day. I understand how much you love him. I truly do and although I might believe he is acting irrational I have to stand by him and help him the best way I know how."

"You want me to… not try to contact him?" Bella asked, trying to mask the hurt seeping through every vein in her body.

"I want you to allow him to figured out what he thinks is best for him. I have no doubt that you love each other but maybe things moved too fast and you both need some time to step back and re-evaluate everything. Please understand Bella," Esme pleaded.

Bella closed her eyes and then stood abruptly, "Thank you for stopping by, Esme."

Esme sighed and rose, "I truly am sorry things didn't work out for the two of you."

Bella winced and swallowed thickly before finally nodding. "If he doesn't want me, he doesn't," Bella tried to put on her mask of indifference but feared she was failing miserably, "If he wants to break contact with me I guess I have to be okay with that."

"Bella…"

"No, I get it," Bella interjected, "I don't want to be rude but can you please leave. I, umm," she pinched her eyes shut; "I want to be alone."

Esme watched as Bella turned and walked away from her, entering a room down the hall. She looked down again at the picture Edward had drawn; a picture of happier times and wondered how things had gotten so bad so quickly. Her heart was burdened as she walked out of the apartment to make it back to the hotel before Edward and Carlisle returned.

.

.

.

Bella wasn't able to sleep. Her life was strangely off kilter, so much so that she wasn't sure what was up or down, left or right. Her life was chaotic and meaningless. Esme's words had wounded her deeply. It appeared to Bella that she was being cut out of everyone's life. She had Alice who she was sure would always have her back. She only hoped that it wouldn't be at the cost of her relationship with Jasper. Alice was Bella's only ally but unfortunately her information train had been thwarted as well since Jasper refused to tell her anything. Bella stood at her office window, unable to focus, her concentration shot. When her phone rang it startled her but what shocked her even more was that it was Carlisle's number. In a panic she answered.

"_Carlisle, is Edward okay?" Bella reacted immediately but there was no answer._

"_Hello?" but there was still no answer._

"_Edward, is that you?" Bella asked hopeful._

"_Helios, baby talk to me, please. I thought we were going to do this together," Bella cried._

"_I'm sorry," his voice came out low and gravely, almost unrecognizable, "I know that it's, umm, selfish, but I needed to hear your voice again before I left." _

"_Edward, please don't do this."_

"_I need to," he mumbled, "I know that you don't understand and I can't really explain it very well but trust me Bella its better this way. I can't keep causing problems for you and I won't let you give up everything for me. I won't!" he said with anger. _

"_None of it matters without you," she pleaded, "please, let me come with you."_

"_NO!" he stated firmly, "No, you have everything here, everything you have always wanted…"_

"_No, you are everything I have always wanted." Bella said cutting him off._

"_I have to go, please don't do anything stupid like quitting your job to come after me."_

_Bella was flabbergasted, "Edward, I love you. I don't want you to go."_

_There was silence and Bella worried that he was no longer on the line._

"_I love you too, but… it's over," he said before hanging up._

Bella felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She stumbled to her chair, tears streaming down her face as she called the number back immediately. It went straight to voice mail. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had thought that if she could talk to him that he would see that he was making a mistake, but now, her world was falling apart all over again. Her chest heaved and her breathing became erratic as his words played in her head like a record unable to move past the chorus, _it's over_.

~ADH~

Edward sat on his bed in his aunt and uncles home, listening to the song on loop. The hardest thing he had ever done in his life was tell Bella it was over but he knew he needed to be rash. If she up and left with him that would have defeated the purpose. Where would they live, he had no real job or job opportunities, she could probably find something but they would be poor, with very little. He knew what that was like. He could accept that for his life but refused to accept that for Bella's.

Bella had only contacted him once in the three months that they had been apart. As the song started again he glanced at the worn piece of paper that had accompanied the CD. It had arrived six weeks ago. There was no return address but the envelope was postmarked from New York. He had stared at it for a week before he finally opened it and when he did he found the new album from Bobby Long in it along with the lyrics for one particular song.

_You're too young to know any way out  
__And you were drinking long before anyone had time to show  
__No one knew this day was sad for thinking  
__But then a fading trend in it if anybody really wants to know_

_We have tough breaks  
__We have people to face  
__We have time  
__Before you have to feel that again  
__We have fire on our burnt skin and it will heal  
__Before you have to feel that again  
__I will help you mend_

_No one saw the statue in the road  
__Or that the fallen wind was cold  
__And you didn't tell them all you have seen  
__A true mark if you would only hide in me  
__And I still couldn't set you free  
__Or pull the only person back you would be_

_We have tough breaks  
__We have people to face  
__We have time  
__Before you have to feel that again  
__We have fire on our burnt skin and it will heal  
__Before you have to feel that again  
__I will help you mend_

_There's nothing left along but the feeling of falling  
__But I will be pulling you back  
__There's nothing left along but the feeling of mourning  
__But I won't let it find me again_

_We have tough breaks  
__We have people to face  
__We have time  
__Before we have to feel that again  
__We have fire on our burnt skin and it will heal  
__Before we have to feel that again  
__I will help you mend_

He flipped the repeat off to listen to the rest of the songs. He never kept track of how many times he would listen to the song before taking it off repeat, sometimes it was only a few times others over twenty. It depended on how he was feeling at the moment, how much torture he was willing to put himself through. He ran his fingers along the words on the page. He could see the starting and stopping on the sheet and the depth she made on some of the words. He could tell that doing this had been difficult for her to do.

He missed her so much it actually caused him physical pain. He rarely slept and didn't leave the house for very much. Jasper had tried to get him to go riding but he had taken a pass. Jasper was persistent with him though, he had taken to stopping by daily. Sometimes they watched television, sometimes they listened to music and sometimes they even talked. Edward was thankful for his presence but at the same time he didn't want to connect with anyone. He wanted to be left alone. He reasoned that he had no right to feel happy, not after what he did to Bella. With a sigh he put the sheet of paper back in his sketch book and set it down. He needed to do something before Jasper got there. He had a feeling that Jasper was ready to implement some sort of intervention, he had joked that they needed to go 'out' somewhere, anywhere. Edward frowned at the thought and then got up to make something to eat. As he threw a sandwich together he heard a knock on the door. Setting his food down he walked to the door figuring it must be Jasper. As the door opened his breath hitched.

"Bella," he whispered reverently.

* * *

**A/N… HA! I didn't think you would mind if I skipped over their joint depression…LOL… so let's see here, what will Edward say? Will he tell her to go back to New York? Why is Bella even there? What the hell DID happen in those THREE long and agonizing months for them? Will he be able to tell her it's over to her face? Hmmm, Lots and lots to ponder… the song used is off of Bobby Long's latest album, **_**Wishbone**_**. It is called **_**Help You Mend**_** and it is all kinds of wonderful. The whole album is. AND, I made a video for this chapter featuring the song in question which you can view on the blog **

**I can't believe we are nearing the end. It's been a hell of a ride! Alright folks, until next time, have a good one!**


	37. Chapter 36

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**Hmmm, last chapter seemed to evoke a lot of emotions for you all. As a writer I liked that, so let's see what happens now that they are face to face.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"_Bella," he whispered reverently._

"Edward," Bella was barely able to speak, her heart racing at the sight of him.

His face hardened as he looked past her, "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" she held her ground, undeterred.

With a sigh he shook his head, knowing he would never be able to resist her if they were in the house all by themselves. If they were going to talk he wanted it to be outside where he would have a little more control. He was already feeling himself falter being in such close proximity to her. He glanced at her slightly; enough to see that she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and one of his old t-shirts that must have been in the hamper when he left. She was still breathtaking as he quickly looked to the ground, anywhere but directly at her.

Bella was somewhat stunned. This was not going as she had planned. He wasn't looking at her and he hadn't invited her in. Bella took a deep breath and then a small smile came on her face. She would need to initiate Plan B. She ran her hand through her hair, moving it to the side.

"Well, will you drive with me then?" she asked sweetly.

He hesitated for a moment but as it had done the first day they met, his mouth spoke before his brain could catch up, "Um, yeah, sure, let me get my keys," he replied before walking back into the house.

He banged his head on the wall before snatching his keys and shoving them in his pocket. When he came back out she was already behind the wheel, strumming her fingers along the dashboard. He walked over casually, trying his best not to run to her, and thwarting his desire to swoop her into his arms. The fire he had felt when they were together was still very present and the energy she was emitting was drawing him closer to her. He needed to make sure he kept his distance and not make eye contact. If he looked at her he knew his hard façade would crumble, hell, he knew it was close to shattering as is.

Bella watched as he approached her car. He was still so stunningly handsome. He wore a simple white T with his faded Levis, her favorite pair with the hole in the knee. She noticed that his hair was a tad longer then it had been in New York and she couldn't help but observe that he looked worn down. She didn't say anything as he got in the vehicle and he immediately looked down and away. He was gazing anywhere but at her. As the car pulled out of the driveway he turned to the window, staring at the scenery passing by. She kept sneaking glances his way, starting to worry that maybe she shouldn't have come; concerned that there was a possibility that what he had said in New York had been true, that for him it really was over. She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. _No! That's not true._

Edward was overwhelmed with emotion and found himself drifting off to better times, times where they were together, times where he held her closely and made love to her all night, times where his heart was filled with happiness and purpose. Although he was watching out the window everything seemed blank to him, nothing familiar, that is, until they stopped and suddenly all things were familiar. His heart dropped into his stomach as he quickly exited the vehicle.

"No, no, no," he muttered as he paced the length of the car, tugging on his hair with both hands.

"Edward, you need to talk to me," Bella said desperately as she came around to where he was.

He shook his head, "You shouldn't have left New York and this… bringing me here!"

He turned to her and his eyes were dark but she wasn't sure if it was out of anger or lust. She had thought desperate times called for desperate measures. She and Alice had assumed that he was putting on his hard exterior to keep everyone away, even Jasper as of late. When Bella had heard that, she knew with every fiber in her being that she had to come to him. She also figured if he wouldn't talk to her immediately that she would find a way to get him to 'their spot', the place they had made love the first time. A place that held unmistakably powerful memories for the two of them, if he couldn't listen to her there she would have to accept that it really was over for them.

"You need to talk to me, you can't just shut me out, Helios," she stated firmly.

He winced hearing his nickname, "Take me home."

Bella stood firm, "NO!"

His glare startled her, "No?" he seethed.

Her own anger began to emerge, "That's right, NO! You owe me an explanation."

He shook his head, "We need to leave. I already said what I needed to say," his voice came out cold, laced with fury.

Momentarily frozen by his response, she shook her head and her anger was unleashed.

"You _said_ what you needed to say," she questioned with bile, "Well, fuck you because I don't believe that shit. You said you loved me, you said you would never leave me, you said I was your life and then suddenly without even talking to me you walk out, like I was nothing to you," she yelled in a heated rage.

He closed his eyes and she came right in front of him, "Tell me, tell me right now that you don't love me," she pushed against his chest, his body stiffened but he wouldn't look up at her, "Tell me it's over, to my face, Edward. You look me in the fucking eyes and say that we're done and it will be." She spewed passionately.

"It's over," he muttered to the ground.

"Bull shit, Edward, bull fucking shit!" she screeched as she kneeled close to look him in the eyes, her anger subsiding at the look of torture on his face, "Look at me, please," she begged, the tears just under the surface, "I love you, Edward. I never stopped loving you. Please, I don't want to let us go, but if you really want it to be over, I'll have to accept that and… leave."

Their eyes finally met and his body slouched. She was staring at him, her deep and penetrating eyes enchanting him, and releasing everything he tried so diligently to hold back, shattering once and for all, the wall around his heart as if there had never been a fortress there to begin with. Her eyes were pleading, pleading for his love and he couldn't resist her as the last of his resolve crumbled.

His hand cupped her face, "I never stopped loving you, my Bella."

Tears fell immediately as she launched herself onto him. Her lips crashed against his of their own accord. She had longed for him for so many months as if a part of her was missing, a phantom piece of her soul; a memory of what was once there but long gone. She had barely functioned, barely lived, until her existence became unbearable. She couldn't figure out what was holding her in New York when her heart was in California. He was her world and where he was, she would be. As his hand gripped her hair tightly and his kiss became more urgent she knew that he felt the same way.

He lifted her up and her long legs wrapped around his waist. He turned and pushed her back against the car as his mouth worked down her neck. Her body was already vibrating to his touch, missing the electricity that he always sparked within her. His chest heaved as a deep and carnal growl came forth, the flame of passion igniting within him, setting him on fire like the Phoenix on his arm. He was being reborn, once again, with her, for her, because of her. He stepped away from the car and laid her on the hood, his mouth never leaving her neck. Moving her shirt up, he released her breasts from the confines of her bra. His fingers tweaked her nipples repeatedly before he pushed them together, his mouth sucking them fiercely.

"Oh God!" Bella moaned as her back arched, pushing her breasts further into his mouth.

His tongue whipped around and over her nipples in a frenzied state. His entire body was a live wire, set to explode. He needed to be inside her, to connect with her, it had been far too long since his cock had been hard let alone reached an orgasm. He relaxed his grip on her breasts as his mouth kissed and nipped at her pebbled skin, while his hands found and undid her jeans. He pushed them as far as they could go, bunching them at the top of her high top converse. He knelt briefly and brought his body between her legs, spreading her thighs as far as he could. His mouth immediately moved to taste her, his tongue making a long sweep from her entrance to circle her engorged nub. He teased her clit with his tongue only once before she screamed out as bliss overcame her, leaving her entire body shaking in pleasure. His tongue was drawn to her sweet juices and quickly found its way inside her pussy, lapping at her as she continued to writhe and moan.

"Edward," she whimpered as her hands went into her own hair.

She had never reached an orgasm so quickly or so fiercely. She languidly opened her eyes to find him standing before her, his shirt long gone, her eyes raked him in. She was drawn to his strong shoulders and the tattoo she longed to touch. The eclipse on his chest that covered up one of the worst memories of his life was moving steadily with his heavy breaths. Her eyes roamed down as she followed the trail of hair, slick from the heat, that led into his unbutton jeans. He held his prominent erection in his hand, stroking slowly as his fluid glistened in the sun. Her eyes met his and her heart skipped in both excitement and love. He offered her one of his trademark smirks right before he slammed into her. She lifted her hips as she made wild guttural noises. It had been so long since they had been connected in this way. His hands gripped her thighs tightly, lifting her high enough so that he could thrust with wild and carnal abandon. His eyes were already tightly closed and his brows were furrowed. The beads of sweat across his forehead highlighted the prominent vein that always popped when he was excited. He was close already; this would not take long at all. She brought two of her fingers to her clit, circling vigorously, knowing she could easily come again, wanting to come again. His face strained beautifully and his mouth parted while short breathy groans escaped his perfect lips.

"Bella," he whimpered as the vein in his forehead pulsed exquisitely.

He thrust once more as he found his release. Bella cried out and she pinched her clit twice before her walls vibrated around him. His whimpered moans at the sensation fueled her desire, prolonging their mutual pleasure. He continued to move within her until his cock finally slipped out of her, flaccid and spent. He didn't say anything; he couldn't as he lifted her up and into his arms. Her head fell on his shoulder as he stumbled, haphazardly, to the back seat of the car. He flung the door open and laid her down, bending so that he could move out from between her legs. He then maneuvered inside the vehicle, lifting her body on top of him.

"I can't be without you, Helios. I can't do that again. I barely survived it," Bella whispered as her arms draped over his chest, feeling his heart beat against her.

"I can't go back to New York, Bella, and…" he sighed as his hand moved into the back of her hair, "I told your mom I would never let you give everything up for me."

Bella raised her head and stared at him, "Is that why you left?"

He stroked her face tenderly and shook his head, "Not entirely."

"Then what was it? Please, baby, you can't keep stuff from me."

"Alec threatened to expose my sex offender status. We were already being kicked out because of me and then him telling me that, I knew I couldn't stay. I couldn't be the reason you lost everything you had worked so hard to obtain."

"Wait! When did Alec say this?" Bella asked, putting two and two together and wondering if Alec had been the one to tell Mr. Jameson.

"The day I left. He approached me when I came out of the subway. He was waiting for me. He hit me, I hit him back. He threatened to call the police and report me…"

"He hit you?" Her face flushed red as her anger came once again.

"Calm down, Bella," the corner of his lips quirked slightly.

Edward knew he shouldn't be amused but Bella was utterly sexy when she was angry. And in all honesty she was the last person that could handle an asshole like Alec. He was a sick and vile individual and suddenly Edward felt nauseous. He sincerely hoped that he hadn't caused her any problems. If he had and we wasn't there to protect her…

"I knew he was involved somehow," she said bringing him out of his thoughts, "he came by my office once, all cocky, like he was some kind of king or something. He had the audacity to ask me out, as if I would ever do that to you. He got pissed and…"

"Did he do something to you?" Edward's teeth clenched and Bella could feel his entire body tense.

She shook her head, "No, but he said something that was kind of odd and it reminded me of Mike, but I don't know, he never admitted to doing anything," she shrugged and laid her head back down on his chest.

"What did he say?" Edward hesitantly asked.

"I can't be certain but it sounded like he mumbled something about me pining for a rapist," she said softly as she remembered the incident.

"_What did you say?" I ask furiously. He better not have said what I think he said._

"_Nothing, Bella," Alec coolly replies._

_I am in his face before he knows what's happening. I slap him hard and the look of shock on his face is almost comical. In fact, I want to laugh but right now I would much rather knee him in that pathetic piece of dick he is so proud of. _

"_What did you say dammit?" I ask through clenched teeth._

_His hand covers his cheek and he smiles, "You really do like to play rough don't you?"_

"_Get the fuck out of my office before I call security and report you to Mr. Jameson."_

_He chuckles, "You do that, Bella."_

"_What, you think Mr. Wolfe can protect you?" I ask bitterly, not 100% sure he can't._

"Bella?" Edward asked, bringing her out of her memory.

"He just implied that I liked to play rough because I slapped him. I would have done more but I had a client coming and I didn't want to look like I needed Thug Life tattooed on my body somewhere," Bella grimaced, wishing she had really gone off on him like she had wanted to.

Edward laughed, "You slapped him?" he asked, _I guess she could handle that weasel after all_, he thought as he kissed her again.

"I wanted to seriously maim him but I didn't," she said with a sigh.

He smiled before he became serious again, "Everything seemed to be caving in around me, Bella. Leaving was the only way."

"No, Edward, it wasn't. If you had talked to me first we could have worked it out. You made a decision about our relationship without even consulting me. You didn't give me a chance; you didn't give _us_ a chance."

"If I had talked to you, you would have quit your job," he said exacerbated.

"You're damn right I would have." Bella was indignant.

"That's why I didn't tell you, Bella. I loved you enough not to destroy your life," he pinched his eyes shut, "that was more than my father could ever do for my mom. She wasn't always messed up, he made her that way, I couldn't be the one that did that to you, make you lose your home, your livelihood, your dreams. Your mom said I would destroy you, take away everything, I couldn't prove her right."

"Edward, you being away destroyed me. I was a mess." He opened his eyes to see her sad expression, "And, baby, you are nothing like your father," she continued while he frowned, "You're not, Helios. He was mean and cruel, you are nothing like that. And for the record, my mom doesn't know me at all. She thinks I want what she wants and maybe I did at one point in my life. But once I met you I knew it was all insignificant. I knew that all I would ever want or need is you. I don't care about the rest." She said assuredly.

"That's not realistic, Bella," Edward said with a sigh.

"What's not realistic is you thinking I could manage my life in the dark after I have been in the light with you. Maybe it was easier for you but I was in hell," she said laying her head on his chest again.

He squeezed her tighter, "I was in hell too."

They were both quite for a moment, lost in each other's arms. She was gently playing with the hair on his chest while he fiddled with her hair. Bella kissed him tenderly against the chest before she squeezed him tighter.

"I quit my job," Bella mumbled against his chest.

"You what?" Edward asked, lifting her chin.

"I talked to Mr. Jameson and resigned. He said he understood and would give me a glowing recommendation. I just needed to contact him to let him know who to send it to."

Edward was staring at her dumbfounded. She laid her head back against his chest, gently running her fingers over the planes of his body. Edward wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. The problem of his sex offender status was still looming over them. She didn't have a job. He didn't have a job. They had nowhere to live and he would not allow her to live in some low rent complex that wouldn't care about him being on the registry. She deserved better than that.

"I cashed out my company 401K, it's not a lot but it might be enough for us to put a down payment on a small place, maybe somewhere near my Grans and your Aunt and Uncle. I have great credit so I could probably get financing on the rest. If we buy a house no one can say anything about your status or deny us." She said bringing him out of his thoughts.

He angled her chin up again and looked at her, his brow arched. He couldn't believe she had cashed out her retirement.

"All of my furniture is in storage. My Grans said we could stay there until we found a place," she continued softly, "and I was thinking that since I was doing sort of what Mr. Whitlock used to do he might be able to help me get an _in_ someplace. I don't care if I have to commute. But I know I don't want to leave Bakersfield. That's where our friends and family are. We need them in our life. If it hadn't been for Alice I would have literally gone insane."

She dropped her head again while his hands ran up and down her back. He knew he should be happy but in reality all he could see was her giving up everything for him. He then heard her mother's cold voice in his head, _what can you possibly contribute to the relationship? _He frowned as his hand stopped moving.

"And what exactly do I add to this grand plan of yours," he asked bitterly, already feeling she was doing it all.

Her head came up again, "Stop, Helios," she shook her head, her expression stoic, "you can't help the situation you are in right now but that doesn't mean you are any less than the next person. Do you honestly believe a person like Alec or worse, Jacob, are better than you?" he winced and she continued, "Because they're not! I would rather have a man with a kind and loving soul with nothing but a pack of cigarettes in his pocket," she moved her hand down and squeezed his pack, he didn't want to but he couldn't help but grin, "then to have an asshole with money any day."

"I understand that, baby, really I do," he tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "but if I can't contribute anything than I feel less than a man and it has nothing to do with those assholes in New York. It felt good working at Sonny's, knowing I would have a little check every two weeks, that I could buy you flowers or pick up dinner sometimes. But there isn't anything out here. I've tried." He said flustered.

"Then we make our own way. We figure something out," she paused and then smiled, "Ya know, you and Jasper should do something together. Didn't you say he worked on bikes for fun? You like doing that. Maybe you two should start your own business. I'm sure Jasper's dad's would loan you guys the startup money." Bella suggested.

Edward grinned widely. He had been so lost in his despair that he never thought of anything else. He also never thought of having his own business but working with Jasper was a promising prospect. They always had a blast when they messed with the bikes and having worked at an auto body shop he now had a bit of an idea about what worked and didn't work.

"See, baby, we can always figure something out, when we do it together," she said with a smile as she could see the wheels of possibility spinning in his head.

"I love you, Bella, I'm sorry I left the way that I did," he whispered as he pulled her up to kiss her once more.

"Don't ever leave me again. I mean it, Edward. The next time I won't stay away no matter what Esme says, I will come find you and probably kick your ass," she said the last part with a slight smile.

He looked at her curiously, "Esme told you to stay away from me."

She nodded, "She said to quit calling and to give you space to figure stuff out."

He sighed, "I was pretty messed up when they got to the shelter. In her defense she did try to reason with me about you but I was set on my course. I think they were afraid I might use again if I got too depressed. I put everyone in a bad position, especially Jasper," he closed his eyes, "I know he and Alice were fighting a lot because of me."

"Yeah, I know, Alice called me every day, she felt that he was putting his friendship with you above our love for each other," her eyes saddened as she remembered Alice crying on numerous occasions, "but, they love each other and I am sure they are okay."

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

"Were you really thinking about using?" she choked out, remembering him telling her he would never do that again.

"The first few days after I left were really difficult. To be honest if Carlisle and Esme hadn't come for me I don't know how long I would have been able to hold on. I had already given up. I didn't care anymore," he said sadly.

"That must have been hard. I'm so proud of you," she said as she kissed his chest lightly.

"Carlisle and Esme probably saved my life," he said with a heavy sigh.

They were quiet for a bit, absorbing everything and thinking about what life was like for the other. Edward had accepted that his leaving was not the smartest thing he had ever done but he functioned on the thought that she was better off without him. Knowing that she was worse broke his heart even more. He truly had been selfish. Bella looked up at him with a smile, tracing her fingers over his furrowed brows causing him to smile. She shifted off of him and he immediately missed her absence.

"Where are you going?" he asked reaching to pull her back to him.

Bella bit her lip and reached down to her shoes, quickly untying them. She kicked her pants off and brought her shirt up and over her head, discarding her bra as well. His lips parted as a gentle breath escaped, enraptured with her always stunning beauty. Coming between his legs she spread his knees and smirked down at him, running her hands along his thighs before pulling his jeans and boxers off. His tongue darted out across his lips as he positioned his hands behind his head, watching her with rapt fascination. Her palm moved over his already bobbing cock which was now standing at attention, waiting for action. His lids fluttered closed just as her mouth encompassed him.

"That feels so good, baby, so fucking good," he moaned trying not to buck his hips into her.

Bella worked his cock as only she knew how. She could bring him to the brink and back in a matter of minutes or if she so chose she could prolong his pleasure for much, much longer. Today, right now, she wanted to savor him, to reacquaint herself with his thick and exquisite cock, a cock made just for her. She allowed her tongue to languidly move along the prominent vein on the underside of his length, teasing his head before her mouth came back down on him, suctioning her lips against his tender skin. Her tongue then worked back down to show his balls some love. She watched him as she worshiped his prominent member, licking and teasing and sucking until he was a writhing mess, ready to explode.

"We belong together, Edward," Bella said as she positioned herself over his cock.

His eyes opened, "Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did," he sat up, just as she came down on him.

"I couldn't take it if you left again," tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm so sorry I left," he swiped his thumb under her eyes to catch her tears, "I'll never leave you again, I promise," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

She nodded, unable to express the emotions she was feeling, "I love you so much," she said in a gasp.

"More than my own life, Bella, you're everything to me," he said right before their lips crashed against each other.

Edward shifted them so that his back was against the seat and he could hold her easily as she started to move slowly against him. Their mouths and bodies danced in a synchrony that only two in love could do, they were together and they were home. They were no longer making love but cherishing and honoring each other, knowing that they would never part, knowing that the pain they felt away from each other would never take hold of them again.

~ADH~

Esme got to the house and could hear the album Bella had sent playing in Edward's room. Bella had kept true to her word and didn't call or write him, the one exception being the CD she sent almost two months ago. Esme had been tempted on many occasions to call Bella and tell her she was sorry for what she had said in New York, that Edward needed her and to get to California as quick as she possibly could, but, she didn't do that. Instead she sat back helpless as Edward drifted further and further away from everyone. She walked to her room and changed out of her scrubs before stopping at Edward's door.

"Edward, how was your day…" Her voice trailed off when she realized he wasn't there.

She frowned, she was sure she had seen his bike outside. He usually left a note if he left with Jasper as he knew she had a tendency to worry about him. Wanting something to drink she went in the kitchen only to stop in her tracks when she saw a sandwich sitting on the countertop. Finding that somewhat odd she looked out her kitchen window to see if maybe he had stepped outside to smoke. Not seeing him she walked into the living room, looking around to see if anything was out of place but it wasn't. With a frown, Esme sat down and began to panic a little, deciding to check with Jasper who had become a regular fixture at their home.

"_Hey, Mrs. Cullen," Jasper greeted cheerily._

"_Jasper, is Edward there? I have a question for him." Esme asked, trying to mask her concern._

"_Oh, umm, well, he isn't here. I was actually getting ready to swing by. Hmmm, he didn't say he was going anywhere," Jasper said more to himself than her._

"_Oh, I am sure he is fine, his motorcycle is here so he probably went for a walk," Esme said with a laugh. She didn't want to worry him unnecessarily._

"_Alright, I will pick him up on my way over there," Jasper said, with a chuckle, that he hoped came off as fun versus nervous which was what he was._

Jasper hung up and looked around the room for a moment before jumping into his truck. He knew something was up and he had an idea who might know what. He and Alice had gone head to head over the past several months. She had not been happy with his decision to follow Edward's wishes related to Bella. In fact, things had actually blown up six weeks ago after Bella had sent the album to Edward.

"_You knew about that didn't you?" I say louder than I know I should._

"_Yes, I told her to do it," she says nonchalantly._

"_Why on earth would you do that? Do you have any idea what that did to him?"_

"_I don't care," she says flipping to the next page of her magazine._

"_You don't care? How could you say that…I… I don't know what to say right now," I stutter._

_I am flabbergasted by her attitude. I can't believe she doesn't care about our friend and how he is hurting right now. Edward was a mess when he got that CD. Suddenly she slaps the magazine on the table and looks up at me with fire in her eyes. She is angry and my little Alice never ever gets angry. She rises and pokes me in the chest. I step back, startled. What's she doing?_

"_How about you say, I'm sorry I abandoned one friend for another, how about you say, I'm sorry I gave up on love to cater to the needs of one at the expense of the other," she pushes me back hard and I actually stumble a little, "What about Bella? She's out there, alone, with no one, no support, no love, NOTHING, while Edward has everyone surrounding him. And don't get me wrong I love Edward as well but I'm fighting here, Jasper. I'm fighting for him, for her, for love and well, I'm sorry if you don't think that's worth fighting for," she says pushing me out of the way as she walks out the door._

Jasper sighed as he pulled up to the mall. They didn't talk for a few days after that incident and when they did Alice vehemently stated that she would not give up on Edward and Bella. She firmly believed that they belonged together, and she wouldn't turn her back on that endeavor or on Bella. Jasper understood where she was coming from and they reached an understanding about things and as a result he started sharing more information with her. She had been right and he felt horrible that he couldn't offer more support for Bella but he needed to focus on Edward. He knew however that Alice spoke with Bella every day and that their relationship was growing stronger. He really hoped that she was helping her because he didn't feel as if he was helping Edward at all. He took a deep breath before turning the ignition off.

Jasper despised the mall but unfortunately he loved a woman who loved the mall so he spent more time there than any man should. Jasper walked to Sephora and could hear Alice talking with someone about the perfect shade of blue to bring out her eyes. He smiled as he leaned against the counter. Alice worked as a beauty consultant and was damn good at it. She had an innate ability to know what colors would work the best for anyone. When Alice was done, the woman she was helping gave her a tight hug before exiting the store. Alice turned and saw Jasper standing there, smiling at her.

"I thought you were hanging with Edward today?" She said, walking up to him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Jasper arched his brow at her, "He isn't home."

Alice paused as recognition set in, to which she squealed and bounced up and down.

"I knew it. She's here isn't she?" Jasper asked with a small smile.

She nodded excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to mask her obvious excitement about this new development.

"How long have you kept this from me?" Jasper asked leaning his head back slightly so he could look at her.

"Awhile, she quit her job three weeks ago. We have been planning this for a month now. She couldn't stay away. She needs to be here. This is where she belongs!" Alice said with purpose.

"I see," he said running his thumb over her lips.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked cautiously, "I really don't want to fight about this."

"I'm not angry. I just hope Edward is willing to listen to her."

She smiled, "He will, I know it!" she kissed him lightly on the lips, "He loves her and when you are with the one you love there isn't anything you wouldn't do for them. He will see reason, how can he not?"

"I love you, Alice Brandon," Jasper whispered to her.

"I love you too, Jasper Whitlock," she said nuzzling against him.

Jasper hoped for the best with Edward and Bella because he did believe as Alice did that they belonged together. As much as he belonged with Alice and it was then that he truly realized just how important Alice was in his life and how little she asked of him. She had always been understanding, always patient with him and at that moment he knew that he needed to stop being selfish and focus on her and what she wanted and needed, not superficially but innately. It was time to man up. She was his everything as much as Bella was Edward's. The situation with their friends emphasized just how quickly things could change; how life could make things complicated and that sometimes love couldn't always stop the onslaught. He would no longer be complacent or allow his past to interfere with his future. This was his moment; their moment and he would seize it.

"Can you leave early?" Jasper asked kissing her softly.

"I don't know, probably, why?"

"Because my parents are still at work and I want to start something," he nuzzled against her cheek, kissing along her ear.

Alice laughed, "And what do you want to start," she teased, knowing just what he wanted to do with his parents at work.

He kissed her again before whispering, "A family."

.

.

.

Esme sat on her couch nervously waiting for Edward or Jasper to come over. When she heard a car pull up she was a little surprised. But what surprised her even more was seeing Edward walk inside the house, Bella's hand in his, and a huge smile plastered on his face. Both were caught up in each other and hadn't noticed her until she stood.

"Bella," Esme said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Esme. I tried…" Bella started to explain but Esme shook her head.

"No, Bella, I'm the one who's sorry. I thought I was helping but," her eyes searched the floor for a way to make it right with Bella.

Bella watched the pain on Esme's face. She had long forgiven her for what happened in New York. Bella couldn't hold a grudge against someone who loved Edward so much. And after what Edward said earlier she loved her even more. That must have been extremely difficult to do. Bella had inherently known that there had to be a reason for her telling her to back off, now she knew it had been out of fear.

"I understand," Bella hugged her, "and it's okay."

Esme sighed and nodded as tears streaked her cheeks, "Thank you, Bella. So I take it you two have talked?" Esme asked looking between the two of them.

"Bella's staying. I'm going to stay with her at her Grans if that's okay?" Edward asked, not wanting to upset her by leaving.

"You are an adult, son, I want you happy," she reached up and touched his face, "and this smile is the best thing I have seen in months.

Edward let go of Bella's hand and hugged her, "Thank you."

"Well, go pack your things. We can discuss the details later," she glanced at Bella, "I am sure your Grans will be excited to have you back."

"I can't wait to see her," Bella exclaimed, full of excitement. She had come to see Edward before going to her Grans.

Edward looked at Bella and smiled before kissing her lightly on the forehead, "I'll be right back."

Bella nodded and watched him walk back to his bedroom. As Edward entered his room he flipped the CD off and packed it neatly. As he had done last September he packed all his valuables in his duffle bag and backpack. He would be starting a new life with Bella. He had to trust that her plan would work because the alternative was not a viable option for him. He couldn't be away from her. He learned that very quickly. He knew that a small part of him died a little bit each day that they were apart. He wouldn't go through that again.

.

.

.

"Are you sure your Grans is okay with me staying here?" Edward asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"Of course, I asked her a few weeks ago."

"I will get our things together while you see her," he said with a smile.

Bella, only half listening, nodded her head as her eyes looked longingly at the front door. She bit her lip and exited her vehicle, running to the door as she had often done as a young child. She knocked quickly and then swung the door open, finding her Grans in her chair. She looked up at Bella with a smile that rivaled the sun. Bella immediately felt tears stream down her cheeks as she ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you so much, Grans."

"I love you, too, sweet child," Grans said, her hands on each of Bella's cheeks, "Is this for good?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "This is home," she glanced towards the door where Edward was carrying their bags inside, "I belong here," she turned back to her Grans, "Everyone I love is here, I'll never leave again."

"Well, that's good to hear," she said with a smile before turning to Edward, "Edward, I know that in the past I asked you to leave early but that won't be necessary."

"Are you sure? I can…"

"No, Edward, I want you here with my granddaughter. I think you two have spent enough time apart, don't you?" She asked with an eyebrow arch.

He smiled, "yes, ma'am, way too much time."

He couldn't stop smiling as he walked to Bella's room, their room and set the bags down. Bella came in mere minutes after. She sat on the bed and patted the mattress next to her. He smirked as he sat down beside her. She leaned against him as his arm went around her shoulders.

"I'll be here right by your side just as long as you heal, you've been away but so have I, but the change is in our heart," She cooed, reciting the first Bobby Long song she sang to him at the show in Lake Arrowhead.

"There's nothing left along but the feeling of falling but I will be pulling you back, there's nothing left along but the feeling of mourning but I won't let it find me again," He whispered the lyrics she had sent him six weeks ago.

They turned to each other. Both were feeling the intensity of the moment. Neither felt that they coped well without the other by their side. They were intricately connected, now and forever. He brought his hand to cup her cheek and she leaned into it, her eyes closing.

"You did set me free, Bella. I'm sorry that I pulled away from us, from you, but know that I'm yours, forever," he said sincerely.

She nodded, "And I'll always be yours."

They embraced each other tightly, kissing tenderly as they lay on the bed. As their bodies touched and their arms and legs entwined, they reflected on the fact that it was almost a year to the day that they first met. A year since their world was turned upside down. A year since they opened each other's hearts to love. A year since they found the lost pieces to their souls. They cherished that memory knowing that in the dry heat of the desert they found peace and comfort and love, enough to last a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N … well, well, well… that's it folks. I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions you might have, but let's focus on the answered ones. Helios and Bella have reunited, they are both determined to make it work, and they have a plan. That will have to be enough… for now. I will post an epilogue next week so I will save my goodbyes for then and I have some exciting news as well that I will tell ya about after the epi :-)**


	38. Epilogue

**Rating: M- For lemons, language and situations.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the sole owner of the world of Twilight. **

**Special shout out to my betas amandac3 and DeansHoneyBear…Love you ladies! **

**This takes place one year from Chapter 36.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Helios, baby, come on," Bella yelled from the kitchen.

Edward stared at himself in the floor length mirror behind the bathroom door. He was wearing a pair of grey dress slacks with a charcoal colored jacket and a white button down shirt. He glanced at the grey striped tie on the counter and frowned. He had tried and tried to get it right but eventually took it off and tossed it on the counter. He snatched it up quickly and shoved it into his pocket before heading into the kitchen.

"Baby, everything will be okay," Bella said with a smile.

Edward smiled, not sharing her optimism but enjoying it nonetheless.

"Do you want me to do your tie? You know Mr. Whitlock will make you wear it," she said with an arch of her brow.

Edward sighed and pulled it out of his pocket. She smiled and picked it up, seeing the wrinkled section indicating it had been tied and untied several times. She touched his neatly shaved face already missing his trademark stubble and then shifted to his recently trimmed hair. He was nervous about today and she knew that but she was confident that all would work out the way it was supposed to. Alice had told her so and Alice was never wrong, was she? They had exactly thirty minutes to get there but in reality she figured they should be there early so that Mr. Whitlock could talk to them beforehand. She carefully tied the perfect Windsor knot and allowed her hand to run down the tie, slipping her fingers inside his slacks.

"I am sure you would like this tie more if we did something fun with it," she said playfully.

His eyes darkened just slightly causing Bella to smile mischievously. Of course she would love to use that tie in all sorts of naughty ways but they would need to wait for that. They had already made love twice that morning so in all honesty she shouldn't be thinking about sex but she couldn't help it. He brought that out of her.

"We better go before we're late," she said kissing him softly.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," he said, his stomach turning.

They held hands as they exited their home, a nice three bedroom modular just four short blocks in either direction from her Grandmother and his Aunt and Uncle. They had been lucky and found the well-kept home only four weeks after Bella had come back to California. The previous owners, a lovely couple with two children, were moving out of state rather quickly as he had just lost his job and a new opportunity awaited them in Phoenix. That being said there was no haggling over a price. They happily took the offer that Edward and Bella had made. They moved in three weeks later.

"Baby, talk to me, what are you thinking?" Bella asked, noticing his somber expression.

He shook his head slightly and when she squeezed his hand, he looked down, defeated before anything began.

"I don't think it will turn out like you want it too and I am afraid you will be disappointed," he said with a sigh.

Bella stopped walking and stood before him, "Edward, we have a home, you have a great job that you love , we have the best friends in the world and aside from my mother, the most supportive family we could ask for, whatever happens, happens, okay?" she stated firmly.

"Okay," he said with a slight nod.

The drive was eerily quiet as Edward was lost in his thoughts. Bella was right. He loved their home. They had decorated it together as she had insisted that it was theirs not hers. She had made sure he was a part of everything and that included having his name on the mortgage. So for the first time in his life he truly had a home, something no one could take away from him. He also had a spectacular job. He and Jasper had opened their motorcycle repair shop six months ago with the help of a loan from Jasper's parents. They had wanted to give them the start-up money but Jasper and Edward had insisted it be a loan. At first EJ Cycles & Service was somewhat slow but then Jasper and Edward started hitting several of the motor cross and riding trails and soon they were constantly busy. They garnered a reputation for fast, reliable and efficient service and had recently expanded. Something he and Jasper had been very excited about as they would be refurbishing bikes so they could resell them. They were actually considering hiring another mechanic to help with the load since Jasper wanted to work regular hours so he could be home a little earlier.

"Alice still wants us over tonight, no matter what happens," Bella said.

"Jasper said the same thing," Edward replied, glancing out the window.

Jasper and Alice had also acquired their own place. Well, in actuality when they had found out that Alice was pregnant, Jasper's parents sat them both down and discussed options. The Whitlock's thought it was in Jasper and Alice's best interest that they have their own place and as such had actually purchased a small three bedroom starter home not far from them. Jasper had protested vehemently but in the end it had been Alice who put her foot down. She too felt they should have their own place. She wanted their child to have its own room and leapt at the idea of decorating an entire home. Their home was also only four miles away from her mom so she had plenty of support and since it was in the same neighborhood as his parents, Jasper had suffered very little anxiety and worry. Ellie Li Whitlock, named after her grandfathers, had been born six weeks ago. She was beautiful with dark curly hair and crystal blue eyes. Even at her age she seemed to carry her mother's enthusiasm for life as she smiled and cooed continuously and had the innate ability to alter the mood of anyone in her presence. It was impossible to be sad when she was happy which was all the time.

"I really hope this works. I would hate to taint Ellie in any way," Edward said to the window.

"What do you mean?" Bella queried, not sure where this was going.

Edward turned, "Being her Godfather AND being on the sex offender registry seems wrong to me."

Bella quickly pulled over, "Stop it! Jasper and Alice asked us because if something were to happen to them they want us to always look out for her which we will. None of us care if you are on the registry and neither will Ellie."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me," he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, "I'm afraid that no matter what I do this stigma will haunt me and hurt the people I love. I know we don't talk about New York very much but my status was a definite hindrance there."

"Baby, please, stop worrying. I completely trust Mr. Whitlock, don't you?"

Edward opened his eyes, "Of course."

"And he seems very confident. So I think we need to just see what happens and either way we get to hang with our friends and family and then this weekend we get to become God parents to that precious little girl. Our life is good whether you are on the registry or not."

"You're right," he leaned over and kissed her, softly but deeply, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too, always."

After a few minutes Bella returned to driving. As they pulled up to the courthouse they already saw Carlisle and Esme talking with Alice and Jasper outside. They were waiting for them to arrive. As they parked and exited the vehicle Edward grasped his hand with hers, he needed her support and reassurance. However, the minute they approached his aunt and uncle he let go of Bella so that he could hug them tightly.

"Hey, man, quit worrying, my dad's got this!" Jasper said slapping Edward on the back.

Edward tried to laugh but it definitely came out as a forced chuckle. They stepped inside and sat in a very familiar pew. Edward shook his head and let out a nervous laugh just as Eleazar and Liam approached.

"What's amusing, Edward?" Eleazar asked with a smile.

"This is the same courtroom I was in two years ago, you know, for the incident with Mike."

Eleazar smiled brilliantly, "Well, that's a good sign considering we won that case," he said as he squeezed his shoulder.

They talked briefly before they were called inside. Edward and Bella entered first followed by Carlisle and Esme and then Alice and Jasper while Liam and Eleazar brought up the rear, talking quietly to one another.

"Mr. Whitlock?" a woman said stopping the door from closing.

Everyone turned to see a young woman in her mid-twenties with long blond hair and heavy makeup on standing at the door. Eleazar exhaled in relief as he walked up to her.

"I'm glad you changed your mind. Let's talk in the hall for a moment." He then turned to Edward, "Have a seat, Edward. I will be right back."

Edward was unable to move. It couldn't be who he thought it was. Bella tugged on his arm, bringing him out of his haze.

"Who is that?" she asked nervously.

Edward swallowed, "I think that's Ashley."

Bella gasped and then Jasper spoke, "Who's Ashley?"

Edward looked at him, "The girl I was with at that party. The girl I was convicted of raping."

Everyone turned to the door to see Eleazar walk back in without Ashley. He was smiling as he touched Edward's shoulder and directed him to their seats. Everyone had questions but no one asked them. Luckily, they only waited a few minutes before the judge came inside the courtroom and began the proceedings. Eleazar stood but before speaking he smiled at Edward.

"Your honor, we are here today to right an injustice that has caused my client, Mr. Masen, years of undo duress." Eleazar walked over to the judge and presented him with several sworn affidavits, "These are affidavits, one from Mr. Masen's probation officer who indicates that Mr. Masen is a model citizen, who maintains a steady job and has avoided all trouble. Also included are several personal references by previous employers as well as personal friends attesting to the exemplary character of Mr. Masen."

The judge started flipping through the papers before him while Eleazar walked back to the table. He nodded reassuringly at Edward before he faced the judge again.

"It is our intention to show evidence that ten years ago Mr. Masen received a harsher than necessary sentence due to an ineffective defense and a witness that was not allowed to speak. Today, your honor, she wishes to testify and in doing so it is our belief that you will see the necessity of overturning Mr. Masen's previous conviction."

"Call your witness, Mr. Whitlock." The judge said, looking up from his papers.

"We would like to call to the stand, Ms. Ashley Shapiro." Eleazar said firmly as he turned towards the door.

The judge waived to the bailiff who stepped outside the room and called the witness to the stand. As she walked to the front of the courtroom she did not make eye contact with Edward or any of the people behind him. All of which were staring at her open mouthed. The last all of them had heard was that she had refused to testify on Edward's behalf. None were sure why she had changed her mind but all were grateful that she had.

"Ms. Shapiro, do you recognize the defendant?" Eleazar stepped aside slightly, wanting her to make eye contact with Edward. He knew that it would be much harder for her to back down or lie if she looked into his eyes.

She nodded, "Yes, I remember him."

"Your honor, let the record show that she identified my client Mr. Masen."

"So noted, please continue."

"Ms. Shapiro, could you tell the court how you know Mr. Masen?" Eleazar queried.

She sighed and fiddled with her hands. She had been reluctant to come today but her longtime boyfriend had encouraged her to do it. He had told her that she had been given a second chance and that this man deserved one too. Her boyfriend had been in prison before and knew how difficult it was to find work as a convicted felon but to also have a sex offender status on top of that, he could not imagine. When they had met three years ago she had confessed that not testifying on this man's behalf had been one of her biggest regrets. He couldn't have her regret it a second time.

"Ms. Shapiro, it is important that you tell us what happened. A man's livelihood is at stake," Eleazar said a little harsher, needing her to start talking.

She nodded and then looked at the judge, "I was a pretty messed up teenager. I was using drugs and partying pretty hard by the time I was thirteen." She looked down, embarrassed and ashamed, "my friends and I went to a party in Palmdale. I saw him there," she looked up and motioned with her head towards Edward.

"You saw Mr. Masen?" Eleazar stated with ease, she nodded, "Please continue."

"He was very cute but he hadn't really noticed me. So when I saw him and his friend shoot up I thought why the hell not. I was already pretty wasted and now so was he. I wanted him and well, I wasn't planning on taking no for an answer so I, umm, approached him," she swallowed thickly and looked up to see her boyfriend walk inside the courtroom.

He slid into the pew in the back of the courtroom and smiled at her, giving her a reassuring nod. She had told him she didn't want him to come but now that he was there she couldn't remember why she had told him no in the first place. She took a deep breath, already feeling at ease, just having him in the room.

"We started kissing and I was, you know, messing with him. He stopped me and asked how old I was," she looked up to the judge, "I told him I was 18, he didn't rape me."

Bella had been trying to hold it together but the minute the words were uttered she cried out in a gasp and placed her face in her hands. She had always known that Edward didn't do what he was accused of but there was something freeing about hearing this girl tell the truth, for the entire world to hear, Edward was not a rapist. Bella felt Esme pull her into a hug and by the rapid rising and falling of her chest she knew that she was also shedding tears.

"Why didn't you tell this before?" Eleazar asked, leaning against the railing, "this man served six years in prison and has been forced to register as a sex offender, losing jobs, being evicted from homes, being shunned by society. All of that could have been eliminated had you spoken up back then." Eleazar was not holding any punches.

Tears trickled down her face, "I wanted to say something but my father wouldn't allow it. I started using heavily after that," she said looking down, "I was in and out of treatment for several years. I've been sober now for almost four years but I guess I thought it was too late to do anything."

"It's never too late, Ms. Shapiro. Thank you for having the courage to speak out now."

She nodded before she looked past Eleazar to Edward. He still looked as he did then, still very handsome but as she looked at him she could see what she had done. Her chest heaved with the magnitude of the life he was forced to live because she didn't have the ability to stand up to her father.

"I'm sorry," she finally said as she beheld Edward, "I'm really, really, sorry, for what happened," she said before she started crying into her hands.

"No further questions your honor," Eleazar stated as he helped her off the stand and escorted her to her boyfriend who was standing at the entrance, waiting for her.

"Your honor, as you can see, had this young woman been able to testify, no reasonable jury would have convicted him of statutory rape as according to California law, 'if the defendant had reason to believe that the victim was of legitimate age of consent then statutory rape cannot be claimed'. At most the defendant should have been charged with penal code 261.5, Unlawful Sexual Intercourse, which does not require the accused to register as a sex offender. We humbly ask that you overturn his previous conviction based on these new facts and allow his name to be removed from the sex offender database." Eleazar exclaimed passionately.

The judge glanced at Edward and then back at the documents before him. He knew the judge of record and as he briefly reviewed the documents, he thought he should probably give him a call to get his take on the case.

"We will take a thirty minute recess while I review the information received today," The judge said, bringing his gavel down.

As soon as the judge was out of the room Eleazar turned to Edward, "Judges don't like to overturn another judge's ruling so he will review everything that we have presented. But I am confident he will rule in our favor."

Edward nodded and turned, needing to hold Bella. The next thirty minutes felt like hours. Everyone was antsy. Alice had tried to lighten the mood by talking about things that little Ellie had done but that only worked for a brief amount of time before the gravity of the situation weighed them all down. By the time the judge came back inside everyone gripped each other's hands tightly.

"Mr. Masen, please rise."

Edward rose, feeling the weakness in his knees that had accompanied him the last two times he had to stand before a judge. His stomach flipped and turned as he awaited his fate.

"After reviewing all the evidence before me it is clear that although guilty of having sex with a minor, you are clearly not guilty of felony statutory rape. The court wishes to express its regret for the discrimination you have endured due to this conviction. As such, the court will expunge your record of the Statutory Rape charge and remove your name from the Sex Offender registry. You will however be convicted of California Penal Code 261.5, Unlawful Sexual Intercourse and sentenced to two years, with time served. You are free to go, Mr. Masen, with the courts apologies."

Edward felt his eyes water as he turned to Bella who was crying again. He reached his hands out and grabbed her, bringing her over the railing as he twirled her in his arms before his lips crashed against hers. They could hear crying in the background and Eleazar was talking to whom Edward and Bella did not know. All they knew was that Edward no longer would be considered a rapist.

"I'm free," he murmured against her lips.

"You are baby, just like the Phoenix, free to go anywhere, free to be anything," Bella cried.

He smiled, pulling her against his chest. He inhaled her sweet and perfect scent and was filled with an overwhelming sense of happiness. A great weight, a blackness, that had hovered around him for the past ten years was finely gone. He glanced at his aunt and uncle who were holding each other tightly, crying tears of joy. He then saw his friends who were watching him. Jasper's smile lit up his entire face and Alice was beaming as she mouthed, _I told you_. Edward nodded as he shifted to face the Whitlock's, where he whispered, _thank you_. They both smiled and soon ushered everyone out of the courtroom. Edward pulled back slightly so that he could admire his Bella.

"I love you so much, Bella," he said looking at her deeply, "thank you for not giving up on me, on us. I finally feel worthy of the sacrifice you made for me."

She touched his facing lovingly, "you were always worth it."

He breathed in deeply and nodded as his mouth captured hers. Their love had indeed survived the chaos, survived his past, and hers, as well as New York and all it had thrown in front of them. Their love had not faltered but instead had grown exponentially and now with the freedom his conviction being overturned allotted them, there life could truly begin, as partners, fully and completely equal.

**The End**

.

.

.

_For now_

* * *

**A/N… okay folks that's that! I know a lot of you (Bedazzled I am looking at you) were highly concerned with Edward's sex offender status but now he is free. Of course he did serve four extra years in prison but not much will happen with that. Generally speaking the only way to get off the registry is to go to court and let's face it most cannot do that. If Edward wasn't best friends with someone who's father was an awesome attorney he would still be on the registry. I did make one last post on the blog, a compilation pic of my cast of characters. Hope you like it :-)**

**I want to thank everyone who followed along with this story, all those who reviewed either on FF net, TWCS or Facebook, letting me know what ya liked and didn't like. I cherish you all for your support of me and this story. I wanna give a special shout out to my beta amandac3 who not only is an awesome friend but she fixes my oopsies and makes all my banners and manips, I love you baby! DeansHoneyBear, I totes love you, crazy girl! And thank you, thank you, thank you to my pre-reader Chris (AKA Kalinca62), your feedback has been invaluable to me. Michele thanks for being such a great resource for all things Irish and New York and for letting me borrow some of your DH's fave things. I am blaming you for my Crunchie obsession! To all my Helios h00rs in the playroom, damn, ya'll have made this ride totally fun and unbelievably fantastic, your encouraging words and excitement was quite the push I needed to keep plugging along when I felt no one would care if I stopped writing this and finally to my confidant, Corinne (AKA Bedazzled), thanks for talking me off the ledge in the wee hours of the night; your friendship means so much to me, maske'. **

**Now for the announcements:**

**1) I will be starting my ADH spinoff, Law of Numbers (www dot fanfiction dot net/s/9121284/1/Law-of-Numbers), on April 2****nd****. I have posted the first chapter on FF net so that you can alert it. It will chronicle the life of Eleazar and Liam before they move to California, their courtship and struggles to have a child and of course what led up to them moving to Cali. I will post the chapters daily throughout the month of April, thirty chapters in all. It should be a lot of fun, hope you will join me **

**2) I have another story that I hope to begin mid-May or beginning of June entitled A Talionic Force, ATF for short… ATF will take place in both Chicago and New Orleans and the chapters will alternate between Edward and Bella. I ain't gonna lie it will be dramatic and suspenseful with a dash of angst and of course there will be some good lovin' as well. Here is the summary: **_**An eye for an eye, that's the least they deserve!**_** ATF Agent Edward Masen's life was turned upside down by evil and hate but will his quest for vengeance prevent him from accepting peace and love when offered. A tale of passion and forgiveness in a world of brutality and murder. Can love save him from himself or will it be another casualty of his war with the Volturi.**

**And finally…**

**3) There will be a sequel to A Dry Heat…** **I have decided that after I am finished with ATF that I will begin a second part to ADH called A Bitter Cold. Helios and Bella have much more to say and well, I have some stuff lined up for good old Jacob and Alec and even that nasty piece of work Senator Newton. So I hope you will tag along for another fun ride. I will keep you up to date as to when this will start but most likely sometime in October or November.**

**Laters baby!**


End file.
